Harry Potter et la Fille du Phoenix part2b
by Holly Safer
Summary: Le Lion et l'Amazone sont de nouveau réunis, mais des ombres planent au dessus de leur bonheur : Voldemort, d'abord, la Protection, ensuite. L'Amour arrivera t il à vaincre la mort? Complète
1. Récapitulatifs

On prend le même principe, et on recommence !

Je crois que récapituler les personnages, c'est pas si mal que ça après tout ! J'y ajoute les lieux et les créatures..... Même si je crois que Gryffin me tuerait s'il savais que je le classe dans créatures !

* * *

**RECAPITULATIF DES PERSONNAGES, DES LIENS ENTRE, DES LIEUX ET DES CREATURES :  
  
**

* * *

**  
**

**1) La Fille du Phoenix :**

Bien oui, autant commencé par elle, puisque le titre de l'histoire en parle....

**Nom d'usage : **Smith**  
Nom de jeune fille : **Gryffondor Serdaigle  
**Prénoms : **Diane Jade**  
Diminutif ou pseudos : **Ann, AJ, DJ, Shadow, Nanou**  
  
Date de Naissance : **31 janvier**  
Lieu de Naissance : **Triangle des Bermudes, île des Amazones.**  
Type de naissance :** Magique.**  
  
Profession : **Amazone, Fille du Phoenix, sorcière...**  
Rôle 1 : **Protéger le Lion de la Triade, comme les autres Amazones avant elle. Problème : doit mourir pour ça. Avantage : son côté phoenix est sensé la ramenée à la vie, un jour.**  
Rôle 2 :** Revoir la protection de Poudlard. Problème : demande une très grande puissance magique, la rendant faible pour quelques temps.**  
Rôle 3 :** Entraîner la Triade, afin qu'elle soit prête pour affronter Voldemort, et le Mal.  
  
**Formes magiques :** chat noir, panthère, lionne, griffon rouge, manticore, phoenix, femme ailée, etc.  
  
**Père : **Godric Gryffondor  
**Mère : **Rowena Serdaigle  
**Marraine :** Helga Poufsouffle  
**Profession : **Sorciers, fondateurs de Poudlard, le collège de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne.  
  
**Couleur des yeux : **Réellement bleu entouré de violet, en temps normal bleu.  
**Couleur des cheveux : **Réellement de bruns à châtains, plus ou moins clair selon les saisons, en temps normal noir.  
  
**Défaut principal : **Multiple personnalités.  
Lorsqu'elle est en grand danger, Gabrielle prend le contrôle. Elle a alors l'apparence d'un ange, blanc et argent, capable de tuer de sang froid en souriant.... Personnalité permettant à Ann de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, elle reste malgré tout incontrôlable et donc une épée de Damoclès. Sa dernière sortie, lors d'une discussion avec Potter, marque la fin de ses apparitions.  
Etant jeune, pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle aime (construire des balais), le personnage de A. J. Smith est apparu. Toujours caché par sa cape et son capuchon, sa voix rauque et son allure floue ne permettent pas de lui donner un sexe ou un âge. Aidée par Louisa Callisto, Ann entoure ce personnage de mystère.  
Ombre est une personnalité passagère. Elle permet à Ann d'entraîner la Triade sous le couvert d'un masque.  
  
Petite note : au départ, Ann ne devait être en contact avec Harry que lors de ces entraînements, elle ne devait pas être étudiante. L'Epreuve de l'Oubli n'était pas sensé être faite. Mais par esprit revanchard, Harry serait devenu un coureur de jupon.... Je n'ai pas voulu faire l'année scolaire à Poudlard de cette manière, mais il est évident que ça m'aurait pris moins de temps ! Les aléas des choix !  
  
**Autres défauts :  
**Une très bonne mémoire et une envie insatiable d'apprendre font d'elle une meilleure bibliothèque ambulante que Hermione. Elle a appris auprès de ses parents et de sa marraine, elle possède donc les connaissances des ¾ des fondateurs de Poudlard.  
Ayant un vif esprit de compétition, elle ne se rend pas compte que l'étalage de ses connaissances peut-être mal perçu.  
Ayant connaissance de son statut, elle est d'un naturel très méfiant, et ne donne pas facilement sa confiance.  
Passionnée et impulsive, elle se met souvent dans le pétrin, mais réussit à s'en sortir.  
Aussi têtue qu'un troupeau de mules, elle déteste avoir tord. Elle cherche donc toujours à avoir le dernier mot.  
  
**Principale qualité :  
**Lorsqu'elle donne son amitié, c'est à la vie, à la mort.  
  
**Autres qualités :  
**Très ouverte d'esprit, elle considère que ce n'est pas un nom ou le sang qui fait de la personne ce qu'elle est, mais ses choix. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas peur des enfants de Mangemorts, s'ils ont montré clairement leur choix.  
Honnête et généreuse, elle n'hésite pas à offrir ses services et à aider son prochain.  
  
**Coté amour :  
**Elle est sortie quelques temps avec Marco Callisto, plus pour que les garçons lui foutent la paix que pour autre chose.  
Lorsqu'elle arrive à Poudlard, elle sort avec Olivier Dubois, appréciant le fait de ne pas l'avoir toujours sur le dos.... Puis rompant avec lui moins d'1mois plus tard.  
Son grand amour est Harry Potter.

* * *

**2) La Première Triade :**

Composée de Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle.

Au départ, lors de la création de Poudlard, les 4 Fondateurs étaient liés par leur envie de former les jeunes sorciers, en les protégeant dans un lieu secret.  
Mais au fil des ans, les personnalités de chacun, ainsi que les affinités, se sont révélées.  
  
Ainsi, Godric et Rowena, chacun marié et parents de leur côté, sont tombés amoureux.  
Salazar Serpentard s'est révélé mesquin et calculateur, rusé et roublard, au point de vouloir tuer tous les sorciers de sang impur. Il a d'ailleurs créé une chambre secrète pour cela.  
Helga, la plus jeune, était celle qui tempérait les affrontements entre Godric et Salazar.  
  
Jusqu'au jour où Salazar créa les Quatre Impardonnables.  
Le sortilège du contrôle : Imperium. Le sortilège de la douleur : Endoloris. Le sortilège du viol : Trahison Intime (TI). Le sortilège de la mort : Adava Kedavra.  
  
Ce jour-là marqua la scission entre les Fondateurs. De rage, Salazar lança le sortilège de la TI sur Helga, empêchant celle-ci d'avoir un jour une relation avec un homme. D'avoir un jour un enfant, par les voies normales.  
Ce jour-là marqua l'affrontement entre Godric et Salazar.  
  
Durant cet affrontement, à 3 contre 1, Salazar utilisa ses connaissances en magie noire pour contrôler les créatures de la Forêt Interdite. Sans se parler, Rowena et Helga s'occupèrent des créatures de la nuit, alors que Godric se battait contre Salazar.  
Le combat se termina par la mort de Salazar et la création de la Triade.  
  
Ayant appris, par une vision, que ce genre d'affrontement continuerait dans le futur, Rowena en informa ses compagnons. A eux 3, ils se lancèrent un sortilège, pour que cela touche leur descendance, et que les descendants de Salazar ne puissent imposer l'idéal du sorcier.  
  
N'ayant aucune certitude à ce moment-là pour la descendance d'Helga, ils ajoutèrent que seul le sang du Lion guiderait les 2 autres vers lui. Ainsi, seul l'héritier de Godric serait son héritier physique, et il espérait bien moral aussi.  
  
Quelques temps plus tard, après de nombreuses recherches, Rowena et Godric apprirent à Helga qu'il lui serait possible d'avoir un enfant, mais en utilisant une mère porteuse. La douce Helga choisit alors une famille de sorcier, parmi ses premiers élèves. Très honorés de s'occupait de l'enfant d'un fondateur, le jeune couple accepta.  
Après le sortilège, Helga voulut s'éloigner de Poudlard, et de ses souvenirs. N'ayant aucune certitude sur la réussite de ce sortilège, elle préféra se créer un Clan, une sorte de seconde Maison.  
Ses amis, qui en avaient assez de leur vie de couple séparés, se joignirent à elle, pour le voyage devant les mener vers le lieu parfait.  
  
Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le point magique idéal, en plein triangle des Bermudes, Rowena et Godric trouvèrent la réponse à leur prière : comme Helga, ils allaient disparaître pour vivre à leur guise.  
Ainsi, le Clan des Amazones naquit.  
Helga en était le chef suprême, Rowena et Godric étaient là pour mettre en place les sortilèges, et vivre sur l'île.  
Peu à peu, Helga fit venir les sorcières aux yeux d'émeraude sur l'île, utilisant des charmes de sa création.  
  
Lorsque les choses furent mises en place, et bien rodée, elle pensa au futur.£  
D'abord, à son clan : Pourrait-elle veiller sur lui ? Que se passerait-il si les choix des Amazones étaient mal faits ?  
Ainsi, elle et ses amis se construisirent des statues à leur image, dans une pièce reculée du Temple. Ils pourraient interagirent avec les membres du clan, emprisonnant leurs pensées et idéaux, au moment de leur mort physique.  
  
Sachant pertinemment que les pouvoirs magiques augmenteront, et que la Guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard irait crescendo, Helga voulut faire quelque chose pour remercier son ami, son grand frère de cœur. Elle mit en place un protocole visant à donner une immunité au Lion, contre le sortilège de la mort. Ainsi, la Protection du Lion par une Amazone fut mise en place.  
Au fur et à mesure des générations et des sacrifices, Lion et Amazone furent unis par la magie. Or, leur rencontre ne se faisait que pour la Protection, et peu à peu, le désir de comprendre se transforma en passion. C'est ainsi que les règles des Epreuves naquirent, empêchant les Amazones de s'unirent aux Lions.  
  
Lorsque le temps de leur mort physique vint, ils s'emprisonnèrent dans leur statue, retrouvant ainsi un corps éternel.

* * *

**  
3) Les Héritiers :  
**

Il existe 3 sortes d'héritage : magique, moral et physique. Puisque chez un sorcier, hormis le cœur qui a ses raisons, il y a le corps, l'esprit et la magie.

Godric possède uniquement des héritiers physiques mâles, ne voulant pas perdre son nom, il a rajouté une incantation sur sa descendance. Malheureusement pour lui, pour plus de sécurité et de confort, ses héritiers ont eu tendance à prendre le nom de leur épouse, pour brouiller les pistes.  
Harry James Potter est cet héritier. Il est aussi l'héritier moral de Gryffondor. Son héritier magique est sa fille, Ann.  
  
Rowena, plus pragmatique, a fait en sorte que le sexe de l'enfant s'alterne. Son époux, et son fils, ont continué de vivre en Angleterre, jusqu'au jour où leur unique descendant partit en Asie. Ainsi, au fil des mariages, les héritiers de Rowena s'encrèrent au Japon, utilisant leur connaissance au service des autres, dans des Temples.  
Sa dernière héritière physique est Cho Chang, son héritière morale est Hermione Granger et son héritière magique est sa fille, Ann.  
  
Helga Poufsouffle n'eut aucune nouvelle de sa « famille », mais le couple qu'elle avait choisi eut bien un enfant, un seul enfant d'ailleurs, sorcier, qui passa à Poufsouffle, comme ses parents. N'ayant mis aucun sortilège sur sa descendance, parce que ne sachant pas si elle en aurait une, il n'y a pas de règle pour la suite.  
Son héritier physique est Neville Longdubat, son héritier moral est Ron Weasley, et son héritier magique est sa filleule, Ann.  
  
Avant de mourir, Salazar Serpentard a eut une aventure avec une jeune sorcière de sa maison. Cette dernière disparut dès sa sortie de Poudlard, et personne n'en entendit plus parler. C'est ainsi qu'il eut un héritier triple (magique, physique et moral) : Tom Elvis Jedusor, aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort.

* * *

**  
  
4) La dernière Triade :**Elle est composée de Harry James Potter, Ron Ambroise Weasley et Hermione Granger.  
Amis depuis leur première année, c'est Harry le pivot central de cette amitié. Sans lui, les 2 autres ne se serait jamais parlés.  
  
Depuis leur première année, ils affrontent couramment Voldemort ou ses sbires. L'amitié sans faille de Ron fut mise à l'épreuve lors de leur dernière année, à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (je rappelle que j'écris un tome5, pas un tome6). Elle ne dura que peu de temps, pour en être plus fort par la suite.  
Chaque année, l'esprit logique et pragmatique de Hermione les sort de nombreuses péripéties.  
Les relations entre Ron et Hermione sont très tendues, malgré leur amitié pour Harry, ils n'arrivent pas à ne pas se chicaner. Ron est extrêmement jaloux et protecteur, pour sa sœur comme pour Hermione, ne se rendant pas compte que envers cette dernière, il y a autre chose.  
  
Lors de leur enlèvement, à la fin de la quatrième année, les choses évolueront et ils sortiront enfin ensemble.  
  
**Harry James Potter dit « Godric » :****  
  
Nom d'usage : **Potter  
**Prénoms : **Harry James  
**Diminutif ou pseudos : **« Survivant », « Godric » ou « James » pour les cours avec Ombre.  
  
**Date de Naissance : **31 juillet  
**Lieu de Naissance : **Sûrement Godric's Hollow,  
**Type de naissance :** physique, accouchement.  
  
**Profession : **Sorcier, étudiant à Poudlard en 5ème année. Désireux de devenir Auror.  
**Rôle 1 :** Lion de la Triade.  
**Rôle 2 :** Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.  
  
**Formes magiques :** lion, chat, manticore, griffon rouge, phoenix et homme ailé.  
  
Comme pour Ann, la mort plane atour d'Harry.... Cette épée de Damoclès le fera mûrir plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crû, même si parfois il se comportera comme le jeune homme qu'il est sensé être à 15ans !  
  
**Père : **James Potter, Lion.  
**Mère : **Lily Evans, enfant de moldus, Amazone.  
**Parrain :** Sirius « Patmol » Black.  
**Marraine :** je suppose Pétunia, sinon, pas connue à ce jour.  
**Profession : **Aurors ou Langue de Plomb, au Ministère de la Magie.  
  
**Couleur des yeux : **Verts émeraude, brillants. De sa mère.  
**Couleur des cheveux : **Noir, en bataille. De son père.  
  
**Défaut principal :  
**Tête brûlée, il fonce sans réfléchir, guidé par son cœur et ses convictions.  
  
**Autres défauts :  
**Tête de mule, quand il veut, s'il a une idée en tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs.  
Ayant subit les moqueries et critiques de son cousin Dudley, les personnes dans son genre ne lui inspirent pas confiance. Sa notoriété dans le monde sorcier ne l'aide pas à savoir qui vient le voir par intérêt, il se méfie de plus en plus.  
Timidité. A force d'être maltraité psychologiquement dans son enfance, il n'est absolument pas sûr de lui.  
  
**Qualité :  
**Généreux, il aime gâter ses amis, ne rechignant pas à la dépense.  
Honnête, travailleur et courageux.  
  
**Coté amour :  
**Dès qu'il l'a vu, il a eu le béguin pour Cho Chang. Au début de sa 5ème année, ils sortent ensemble, mais d'un commun accord ils rompent. Le grand amour d'Harry, c'est Ann.  
  
**Hermione Granger « Thémis » ou « Katy » :  
  
****Nom d'usage : **Granger  
**Prénoms : **Hermione  
**Diminutif ou pseudos : **Herm', Mione, « Thémis » ou « Katy »  
  
**Date de Naissance : **19 septembre  
**Lieu de Naissance : **inconnu, une clinique de Londres sans doute.  
**Type de naissance :** physique, accouchement  
  
**Profession : **Sorcière, étudiant en 5ème année à Poudlard, veut devenir Professeur de Métamorphose ou Auror.  
**Rôle 1 :** La Sagesse de la Triade. Elle tempère les caractères passionnés de ses 2 amis, elle les guide sur la voie de la raison, de la prudence et de la sagesse.  
Répétant inlassablement que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.... Pour faire comprendre qu'il vaut mieux être totalement prêts !  
**Rôle 2 :** Préfète de Gryffondor, elle encadre ainsi Harry dans ses aventures, le protégeant des abus d'autorité des autres préfets. Supportrice de son équipe de Quidditch, elle les mènera durant la fin de ses études.  
  
**Père : **Charles Granger, ce n'est sûrement pas le prénom donné par JKR, mais fallait bien que je le nomme.  
**Mère : **Il semble que je ne lui aie pas donné de prénom, si vous vous le voyez, dites le moi, ou alors donnez moi une idée de prénom.  
**Profession : **Moldus, dentistes.  
  
**Couleur des yeux : **Noisettes  
**Couleur des cheveux : **Brun, difficile à maîtriser.  
  
**Défaut principal :  
**Aime trop apprendre.  
  
**Autres défauts :  
**Malgré son assurance face aux professeurs, elle n'est pas sûre d'elle-même. Elle compense son manque de confiance en elle est se cachant derrière ses connaissances (un peu comme moi, quoi !)  
Elle se laisse trop guider par son esprit, cela lui pose des soucis avec les flux magiques, qui sont plus des sensations !  
  
**Principale qualité :  
**Ouverte d'esprit, elle n'a pas peur du changement que son nouveau statut de sorcière provoque dans sa vie.  
  
**Autres qualités :  
**Aventurière et courageuse, elle est prête à tout pour ses amis, même enfreindre les règles de Poudlard.  
Vive d'esprit, et d'une logique implacable, elle a souvent le dernier mot intelligent dans les discussions.  
  
**Coté amour :  
**Elle et Ron se tournaient autour depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas se retrouver rapidement. Leur relation est fusionnelle, mais leur union n'était pas sensé l'être.... Mais l'amour et le respect qu'ils se portent mutuellement, associé à leur magie intérieure, ont changé la donne.... A deux, on est toujours plus fort.... Ils ne contrediront pas le dicton !  
  
**Ronald Weasley « Tiger » ou « Ryan » ou le plus souvent « Suah » :  
  
****Nom d'usage : **Weasley  
**Prénoms : **Ronald Ambroise  
**Diminutif ou pseudos : **Ron, « Tiger » ou « Suah », et « Ryan » en cours avec Ombre.  
  
**Date de Naissance : **31 mars  
**Lieu de Naissance : **Le Terrier ou Ste Mangouste  
**Type de naissance :** naturelle  
  
**Profession : **Sorcier, en 5ème année à Poudlard, désireux de devenir Auror ou Gardien des Canons de Chudley.  
**Rôle 1 :** La Fidélité de la Triade. Toujours présent pour soutenir et seconder Harry, son courage et sa force seront utiles dans la bataille.  
**Rôle 2 :** Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Préfet de Gryffondor.  
  
**Père : **Arthur Weasley, sorcier.  
**Mère : **Molly Weasley, sorcière.  
**Profession : **Arthur travaille au Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Molly est mère au foyer.  
  
**Couleur des yeux : **Certains disent marrons, d'autres pensent au bleu. Je ne sais pas quelle couleur choisir !  
**Couleur des cheveux : **Roux, une crinière de feu, plus roux que ça, ça ne se peut pas !  
  
**Défaut principal :  
**Passionné. Il s'emporte pour tout et pour rien, en amour, en parole ou en confrontation.  
  
**Autres défauts :  
**Etant le dernier garçon d'une famille nombreuse, il ne sait pas qu'elle est sa place. Il essaie d'être quelqu'un, sans être un double de l'un de ses frères. Son manque de confiance en lui est accentué par le fait qu'il se fait souvent rabaisser pour son manque d'argent.  
Jaloux et colérique, il admet difficilement ses tords, surtout face à Hermione.  
  
**Principale qualité :  
**Son sens du devoir lui fait prendre Harry « sous son aile » dès leur première rencontre, lui apprenant la vie dans le monde sorcier.  
  
**Autres qualités :  
**Courageux et désireux de faire ses preuves, il aime arriver à faire les choses par lui-même, hormis ses devoirs.  
Instinctif, il fonctionne au feeling, parfois à tord et à travers. N'ayant pas la langue dans sa poche, il lui arrive de dire des choses sur le ton de la plaisanterie, celle-ci se révélant exacte plus tard.  
  
**Coté amour :  
**Autant sa moitié réfléchit trop, au risque de ne rien vivre.... Autant il ne fait pas attention aux conséquences, au risque de ne plus vivre.... Mais maintenant qu'il a trouvé celle qui le complète totalement, il fera tout pour la rendre heureuse.... Comme éviter de courir après la mort, pour fonder une famille avec elle !  
  
Lui et Hermione seront d'un grand réconfort pour Harry.... Avant la protection en protégeant l'amour du Survivant pour son Amazone.... Que après, en le soutenant moralement dans ses préparatifs pour combattre et anéantir Voldemort....  
Ils seront là pour qu'il garde une certaine stabilité d'esprit, pour ne pas passer de l'autre côté !

* * *

**5) Autres membres de Triade:**

**Al bus Dumbledore :**

D'âge avancé, il était professeur de Métamorphose avant de devenir le directeur de Poudlard. C'est lui qui a lancé les sortilèges d'oubli sur les enfants. Il est l'arrière-grand-père d'Harry et le grand-père des Jumelles Capone. Il est donc un Lion.

C'est un sorcier puissant, et il compense sa puissance par un humour souvent décalé et incompris, ce qui lui permet de garder les pieds sur terre. En contrepartie il a la réputation d'être un peu loufoque. Il adore les sucreries qui sont souvent les mots de passes pour le passage direct à son bureau.

C'est un sage, qui malgré tout n'a pas pris la grosse tête.... Voir mourir ses descendants lui a remis les pieds sur terre.... Il espère qu'Ann, en tant que Phoenix, renaîtra de ses cendres, comme le voudrait la légende, lorsque le Mal sera anéanti !

**Amazone Maïa :**

C'est l'Amazone de Dumbledore.  
Lorsque ce dernier a combattu le Mage Grindelwald, elle est apparue dans sa vie. Il lui a cependant évité la Protection, en débarrassant le monde sorcier de ce Mage Noir.  
  
Lorsque James Potter est né, elle et Albus ont eu une brève aventure avant que Maïa ne soit rappelée sur l'île des Amazones, pour devenir la Chef des Armées, et des Amazones.  
De cette aventure est née une fille, qui vivra et étudiera à Salem, en Amérique. Cette enfant mettra au monde des jumelles, avant de mourir : Sam et Alex Capone.

**Remus Lupin « Lunard » :**

Ancien Maraudeur, c'était la Sagesse de la Triade précédente.

Etant un loup-garou, il a la chance d'être très apprécier par Albus Dumbledore et devient (pour la 2ème année consécutive) professeur de DCFM, pour les 4ème à 7ème année. Il est fiancé à Louisa Callisto.

Sa sagesse et sa connaissance de Sirius lui permettront de mieux guider son ami lorsqu'il devra faire des choix cruciaux, surtout pour celui de rester un gamin ou devenir enfin adulte !  
Il mettra aussi sa grande sagesse à la disposition de la nouvelle Triade.

**Sirius Black « Patmol » : **

Ancien Maraudeur, c'était la Fidélité de la précédente Triade. Il était très populaire au collège, connu comme « Le chéri de ces dames ».

Il est le parrain d'Harry. Il devait être le Gardien du Secret, et pour cette raison il a passé quelques années à Azkaban.  
Dorénavant il est libre, et comme son compère, il est professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, pour les 4ème à 7ème année.

N'ayant jamais connu l'Amour avant son emprisonnement, il supporta mal d'apprendre que son premier Amour, Lucinda, avait aimé quelqu'un d'autre avant lui.... Loin de s'en faire pour son côté magique, il passe tout par la fenêtre lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il ne peut vivre sans elle.... Il est même prêt à avoir la corde au cou !

* * *

**6) Les amis d'Ann :**

**Louisa Callisto « Loulou » : **

Sœur aînée de Marco, elle a fuit la mauvaise influence de son père pour suivre les traces de sa famille maternelle : devenir Aurors.

Un soir d'été, à la pleine lune, elle sauve une jeune fille, entrant à peine dans l'adolescence. Elle se fait mordre à la place d'Ann, par le loup-garou qui la menaçait.  
Intelligente et intuitive, elle prend Ann sous sa protection. Son instinct lui dit de protéger Ann, son intelligence lui dit de la protéger aussi d'elle-même.  
  
Ne pouvant plus exercer son métier magique, à cause de sa nouvelle condition, elle choisit sa première passion : la danse, et devient professeur à Rio. Pour la remercier, et s'excuser, Ann s'associe à elle sur de nombreux projets, comme la création d'une école de Danse, et du personnage mystérieux de A.J.Smith....  
Elle devient ensuite professeur de Création de Balais à Poudlard, et sort avec Remus Lupin.

**Marco Callisto « Coco » : **

Son père est un peu comme Lucius Malefoy, mais au USA. Il est un mage noir soupçonné mais il a trop de puissance et est quasiment intouchable. Il a épousé, en première noce, une sorcière (d'âge mûr) avec qui il a eu une fille.

Puis après la mort de sa 1ère femme, et une brève aventure avec une jeune sorcière de Salem. De cette aventure, naisse les Jumelles Capone. Il se marie avec une jeune sorcière de bonne famille, et récupère les Jumelles, qu'il est prêt à vendre au plus offrant. Sa jeune épouse, bien que terrorisée par cet aspect de sa personnalité, arrive à sauver les Jumelles.  
Elle donnera ensuite un unique fils à ce mage noir, avant de perdre la raison sous divers sortilèges.  
  
Mais Marco vit mal la loi imposée par son père, voyant sa mère psychologiquement détruite par ce monstre. Il rejoint très tôt sa sœur et sa grand-mère à Rio, où il revient pendant les vacances, et poursuit ses études à Blue Lagoon (Los Angeles) avant de rentrer à Poudlard pour sa 5ème année.  
Il a rencontré Ann chez sa sœur, quelques années auparavant. Il la considère comme sa petite sœur, l'ayant soutenu après la première sortie de Gabrielle.  
  
Il est le Gardien remplaçant de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
Beau gosse, charmeur et coureur de jupon, il rêve cependant du grand amour.... Sans savoir qu'il pourrait être plus proche que prévu !  
  
Passage :

« Mon nom est Marco Callisto, surnommé affectueusement Coco par ces dames. J'ai 14 ans depuis le début du mois, et je vais entrer en 4ème année au collège Blue Lagoon, à L.A., aux Etats-Unis, ou si les vacances se passent comme je veux, je rentrerais au collège de Poudlard, en Angleterre. Mais je suppose que vous le connaissez déjà ! Je suis le très jeune frère de Louisa, ou plutôt son demi-frère, car notre père s'est marié très jeune avec sa défunte mère, et il s'est marié très vieux avec la mienne. A l'heure actuelle, si je vis avec Louisa depuis 5ans, c'est que nos opinions divergent et que je pense plus comme ma sœur. Comme il nous a, en quelque sorte, renié, car on ne suivait pas sa voie, vous comprendrez qu'on ne parle jamais de lui, et qu'on est mieux loin de lui... Je connais Ann depuis 4 ans, je la connais mieux qu'elle ne se connaît, je crois. J'ai vu ses bons côtés, mais aussi ses mauvais... Je la considère plus comme ma petite sœur, que comme une amie de la famille, même si je me comporte comme je le fais avec elle... Eh ! C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir moi ! C'est vrai, je peux me flatter d'être le gars le plus cool et le plus sexy de mon école... Bon, je suis aussi Poursuiveur dans mon équipe, ainsi qu'un bon nageur et un très bon danseur, grâce à Louisa. Accessoirement, je parle la langue des loups, je comprends donc ce que disent les chiens et les chats... Pour le moment je ne voie rien à ajouter ! »

**Alexandra et Samantha Capone dites « Les Foxies » : **

Elles ont 17 ans, née le 21juin pour le dernier jour des Gémeaux. Elles sont orphelines de mère mais ont la chance d'avoir Maïa, une amazone, comme grand-mère, grâce à une liaison brève entre elle et Albus.  
Elles adorent faire des farces et veulent devenir encore plus célèbres que les Maraudeurs. Elles ont connu Ann il y a 3 ans, à Salem, et l'ont de suite pris sous leur aile.

Si vous avez bien suivi certaines conversations, vous aurez compris qu'elles sont les demi-sœurs de Marco et Louisa Callisto, par le mage noir Oratio Callisto. Le bien et le mal se battent en elles, et comme le Gémeaux, leur signe, elles ont souvent 2 facettes....

Et elles sont aussi les Poursuiveuses remplaçantes de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.  
Elles sont des animagi illégaux, prenant la forme de renards polaires, blancs, pour se déplacer.

Autant Sam est calme, autant Alex est volcanique.... Lorsqu'on les associe avec les Jumeaux Weasley, ça fait très souvent des étincelles, surtout lorsque des non-dits entre en jeu.... Mais la passion est le point commun entre les 4, et il faut toujours partir à point !

Passages :

« J'entrais en 2ème année et elles en 4ème, elles faisaient des blagues à tout le monde mais se faisaient souvent prendre, elles n'étaient pas trop populaires. Comme j'étais différente et qu'elles aussi le sont, elles m'ont pris sous leurs ailes. Pour les remercier, je leur ai créé une carte comme celle des Maraudeurs, cela leur a été utile car elles ne se sont plus jamais fait prendre... Elles m'envoient fréquemment le récit de leurs mésaventures. Elles aussi veulent ouvrir un magasin de Farces & Attrapes. Cette année elles peuvent passer les grandes vacances ailleurs que dans leur orphelinat, je leur ai donc proposé de venir sur le bateau... »

« C'étaient de belles filles, un peu plus petites que les jumeaux, leurs cheveux noir comme l'ébène étaient coiffés en 2 tresses, elles portaient une chemise blanche nouée sous la poitrine, révélant une carnation de brune, ainsi qu'un petit short en jean, laissant apercevoir un bikini noir, leur tenue finissait avec une paire de tennis en toile. Pour Harry, elles étaient plutôt mignonnes, mais leur sourire sage ne lui fit pas oublier leurs yeux bleu clair / vert émeraude pétillants de malice. Ann avait raison, il faudrait s'en méfier, mais avec la même méfiance qu'on accorde à Fred et George, plutôt que celle qu'on accorde à un Serpentard. »

**Lucinda Nebula « Lulu » : **

Ce n'est pas une véritable humaine. En fait, c'est une fée qui a voulu devenir humaine pour l'amour d'un homme. Cela ne lui a rien apporté, hormis l'exclusion de sa famille. C'est Ann qui la recueillie. Ann est elle se sont rencontrées peu de temps après la fuite de la jeune fille, de l'île des Amazones.  
Elle ressemble soit à une petite boule de lumière bleue, soit à une grande blonde sensuelle, aux yeux bleus. Elle sort avec Sirius, mais ce dernier ne connaît pas encore tout d'elle.

Elle était la perceptrice d'Ann, sur son bateau, avant de devenir la nouvelle professeur d'Histoire, mais pour les 3 plus grandes classes.

Tendre et douce, elle mène Sirius par le bout du museau.... Arrivant même à lui faire perdre ses moyens ! Elle considère que son « premier échec sentimental » n'était en fait que son destin, pour un jour rencontrer Sirius.... Elle espère juste qu'elle pourra lui donner un fils, ne sachant pas si les fées et les humains, même sorcier, sont compatibles !

**Ambre Nebula : **

Au départ, Ambre est un programme informatique qui gère la logistique sur le bateau d'Ann, le Lady.  
Ann a crée le programme et par la suite elle a réussi à créer une sorte d'humanoïde ayant les mêmes trait que Lucinda, mais en plus doré, avec les yeux ce la couleur de l'ambre.

Elle sort avec Severus Rogue, qui a totalement accepté sa condition. Elle est devenue la nouvelle bibliothécaire, prenant ses marques avec Mme Pince pour correctement la remplacer plus tard.

L'amour change tout, peut-il changer la nature profonde de quelqu'un ? C'est ce qu'elle aimerait savoir !

**Kaede Amata : **

Elle est une prêtresse du temple japonais (Kyoto) « Oracle de la Lune ». C'est un temple qui est un lien entre le monde moldu et le monde magique. Elle est une spécialiste des Dragons, et c'est un vétérinaire (moldu et sorcier) et elle est très douce.

Elle irradie de douceur et de bonté, et c'est ce qui fait qu'Ann se sent apaisée en sa présence, quand elle est venue étudier une année dans son Temple, après son année à Salem.

Elle sort avec Charlie Weasley, avec qui elle est fiancée. Elle est professeur de Combat à Poudlard.  
Ses capacités vont être utilisées dans la partie à venir, pour les entraînements en monde virtuel, avec Ambre.

Passages :

« Kaede travaille dans se temple, qui s'appelle Oracle de la Lune, en tant que vétérinaire pour les moldus, et soigneur de Créatures Magiques pour les sorciers. C'est aussi l'une des spécialistes du Japon, quand il s'agit de dragons, de n'importe quel dragon. Elle a débarrassé Gédéon de ses parasites et m'a enseigné comment le laver et m'occuper de lui. Je peux vous dire qu'il adore cette fille, et elle est douce à un point, il s'est endormi pendant qu'elle le soignait ! Le problème c'est quand il s'est mis à ronfler en crachant du feu, mais ça c'est vite arrangé ! »

« Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle semblait rayonner de l'intérieur, d'une lumière douce et apaisante. Elle portait un kimono en soie noire avec un nœud en argent. Sur le tissu on pouvait voir de tous petits dragons, brodés avec des fils d'argent, au niveau des manches et de l'encolure, et un immense dragon en argent sur fond de pleine lune dans le dos. Elle avait de superbes cheveux noirs, comme Cho Chang, coiffés en un chignon simple et complexe à la foi, avec une barrette en argent. Son visage semblait avoir la douceur de la pêche et Harry compris pourquoi Ann lui avait si facilement fait confiance. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle sérénité, une telle douceur qu'on ne pouvait que tomber sous le charme, mais pas comme avec une vélane. Elle avait ce je ne sais quoi de mystère et tant d'amour dans son regard, que même sans sourire, elle donnait du réconfort. »

**Jane Roze « Cheetah » : **

Elle est d'origine australienne, et a toujours un superbe bronzage. Elle était la meilleure élève de sa promotion et est devenue Briseuse de Sorts à Gringott's. Elle a rencontré Ann lors d'une étude sur les rites protecteurs des Indigènes et lui a enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait.

En remerciement, en plus de son amitié, Ann lui a appris à devenir un Animagus (simple) et elle se transforme en guépard. Elle l'a invité sur son bateau où elle a rencontré Bill, et avec qui elle entretient une relation qui n'est pas totalement officielle, surtout à Poudlard.

Passages :

« Jane, c'est une as des sortilèges, elle travaille pour l'équivalent Gringott's en Australie, une vrai perle cette fille ! Je l'ai rencontré cette année et nous avons vite sympathisé. Elle est d'origine moldu, ces parents l'on reniait quand elle est devenue majeure, avant son éducation ne leur coûtait rien et leur rapportait même de l'argent car elle avait une bourse, d'abord en tant que fille de moldus, ensuite pour ses bons résultats. Dès sa sortie du collège, 1ère de sa promotion, elle a été engagée par la banque, et elle y ait toujours. A la rentrée, elle restera peut-être en Angleterre, le professeur Dumbledore m'a assuré qu'elle pourrait peut-être devenir professeur, et c'est son plus grand rêve ! »

« Jane avait un style décontracté. Elle portait un pantalon baggy, des chaussures de plage et un débardeur laissant voir son maillot de bain et un sublime bronzage (pire qu'Ann). Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en une multitude de tresses se finissant par des perles de couleur s'entrechoquant en une petite mélodie dès qu'elle bougeait la tête. Elle avait l'air cool et serein. »

* * *

**7) Les Weasley :**

**Arthur et Molly Weasley :**

Sang pur tous les 2, ils sont pourtant loin de vivre comme des membres de vieilles familles sorcières.

Arthur adore tout ce qui touche aux moldus, s'extasiant devant leurs inventions et leur manière de se passer de magie pour avancer.  
Il travaille pour le Ministère, au petit service souvent railler : Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Comme dit sa femme, heureusement qu'on ne vient pas voir chez lui, sinon il serait obligé de s'arrêter lui-même.  
Sa plus grande réussite reste sûrement une voiture volante, avec système d'invisibilité, que Ron et Harry ont emprunté et rendue à la vie sauvage durant leur 2nde année.  
Intègre, travailleur et amical, Arthur est apprécié de tout le Ministère, sauf de Fudge, qui voit en lui un rival. Il apprécie son travail, mais lorsque Dumbledore le lui demandera, il s'élèvera dans la hiérarchie.

Molly, aussi rousse que son mari, pourrait être une Mama italienne. Elle adore sa famille, ainsi que Harry et Hermione, ses enfants d'adoption. Affectueuse, elle peut très bien devenir un véritable Dragon. Elle a toujours le dernier mot avec sa famille, et mieux vaut ne pas la mettre en colère sinon gare !

**Bill Weasley : **

Aîné des enfants Weasley, il fut préfet puis préfet en chef avant de devenir Briseur de Sort pour Gringott's. Cependant, il a un look totalement différent de celui qu'on pourrait attendre : il a les cheveux longs coiffés en catogan et une boucle d'oreille avec un croc de serpent.

Avec le retour de Voldemort, il devient professeur de DCFM pour les élèves de 1ère à 4ème année.  
Il sort avec Jane Roze, même si cette relation n'est pas aussi avancée que sa mère le voudrait.... C'est que Mme Weasley est impatiente d'avoir des petits enfants !

**Charlie Weasley : **

Second fils des Weasley, il est surtout connu pour avoir été le meilleur Attrapeur de Poudlard avant Harry. Il adorait les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques au collège, et à sa sortie de Poudlard il est parti étudier les Dragons Européens en Roumanie.

Hagrid libérant sa place de Grade Chasse et de professeur de SCM, pour vivre avec Mme Maxime en France, c'est Charlie qui occupera cette tache.

**Percy Weasley :**

Troisième fils Weasley, il est strict et ne croit que dans les règles. Il semble avoir étudié à Gryffondor que parce que toute sa famille y soit passée, sinon il aurait était un parfait Serdaigle. Il fut préfet puis préfet en chef, avant d'entrer au ministère où il vénéra Barty Croupton Sénior puis Cornélius Fudge.

Dumbledore a préféré lui effacer la mémoire : il se souvient juste d'avoir cherché Harry et ses amis, et d'être allé les chercher sur le bateau de recherches.  
Il aime trop sa fonction, et ne voit pas le mal alors qu'il est sous son nez. Berné par son patron, il comprendra très vite son erreur et réagira à temps pour prévenir Dumbledore.

**Pénélope Deauclaire :**

Elle est une Serdaigle, préfète puis préfète en chef. Elle sort avec Percy. Et elle est agréablement acceptée par les parents Weasley. Elle est d'ailleurs fiancée à Percy.  
Personnellement je la fais plus cool que Percy, elle a appris à vivre après sa sortie de Poudlard, mais c'est une fille avec la tête sur les épaules.  
  
Elle vit un peu mal d'avoir à lui cacher des choses sur leur été, mais Dumbledore lui a lancé un sort pour que les mots s'arrêtent d'eux même avant d'être dits, pour ne pas faire de boulettes. Le sortilège ne sera détruit que quand Percy recouvrera la mémoire.  
Intelligente, elle permettra à Percy de rattraper sa bourde face à Fudge.

Lorsque l'occasion se présentera, elle remplacera Arthur dans sa fonction au Service du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu.

**Fred et George Weasley :**

Ils ont 17 ans, sont roux comme tous les membres de leur famille. Ils ont de grandes possibilités, ce qui désole leur mère, qui les verrait bien dans autre chose que des farces. Ils sont surtout très doués pour faire des blagues en ne se faisant pas avoir. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont nés un 1er avril !

Aussi rusés et roublards que des renards, ils auraient pu finir à Serpentard.... Leur nature sera révélée par leur animagus, quand 2 brunes incendiaires auront décidé de les initier !  
Ils veulent ouvrir un magasin de Farces et Attrapes en sortant de l'école « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ».

Ils sont les blagueurs de Poudlard tout en étant les Batteurs Titulaires de l'équipe de Quidditch.

**Ginny Weasley, « Gin' » ou « Nefret » : **

Benjamine de la famille Weasley, elle vénérait Harry avant de ne le considérer que comme un de ses frères.  
Elle a 14 ans, et est une des Poursuiveuses remplaçantes de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Avant de se faire effacer la mémoire, elle était très amie avec Marco Callisto, sans sortir avec lui. Leur amitié est revenue assez vite, mais sans avoir avancé. Marco est un dragueur invétéré, et Ginny est loin d'être assez idiote pour s'enticher d'un gars comme lui.

Aussi gracieuse qu'un cygne, et délicate qu'un papillon, Ginny est une belle rose.... Pleine d'épine.... Comme toute sa famille, elle est passionnée et entière.... Et comme tout femme Weasley, c'est une main de fer dans un gant de velours !

**8) Les professeurs de Poudlard :**

**Severus Rogue : **

C'est un ancien Mangemort, qui travaillait en tant qu'espion au service de Dumbledore. Au début de l'histoire, il est froid, insensible et distant. Après sa rencontre avec Ambre, il s'éveille enfin à la vie, et son comportement évolue, au même rythme que son changement d'apparence, sauf quand il est en public, où il continue de jouer le rôle du « Terrible Professeur de Potions ».

Son passe-temps favori, hormis embrasser Ambre et faire des Potions, est de titiller Harry ainsi que d'appeler Ann sa « Belle-maman » puisqu'elle est la créatrice d'Ambre (donc sa mère).

Lui et Sirius ont un passé de confrontation, ils ont déjà mis tout ça à plat sur le bateau, avant l'Oubli, mais profitent de cette épreuve pour retrouver leurs habitudes.... Tous les 2 fortes têtes, ils ne veulent pas avouer qu'ils ont eu tort.... Les choses évolueront grâce à leurs amies respectives, aussi liées que des sœurs jumelles !

**Minerva McGonagall :**

On la croirait depuis toujours auprès de Dumbledore, mais il n'en est rien, elle est moins âgée que lui.  
C'est la directrice adjointe de Poudlard et la Directrice de Gryffondor, ainsi que le Professeur de Métamorphose. Elle est, pour cela, un animagus chat légal. Son côté animal étant un chat gris tigré, avec la forme de ses lunettes carrées autour des yeux.  
  
D'apparence austère et stricte, elle n'en reste pas moins femme, et lorsque Eustache Dumont se met à lui faire la cour, elle laisse son cœur la guidée. Ayant déjà souffert en amour, et avec la guerre qui arrive, elle reste cependant prudente.  
Les sorciers vivants plus longtemps que les moldus, leur horloge biologique est plus lente.... Il en est de même pour l'horloge d'une femme.... Je ne sais si je lui donnerais un enfant, mais une minie Minerve, ça serait drôle non ?

**Minus Flitwick :**

Avec une taille inférieure à 1m, ce Professeur d'Enchantement grimpe sur des livres pour se faire voir de ses élèves.

Il est le directeur de la Maison Serdaigle.... Dans la partie à venir, il sera confronté à ce qu'il redouter le plus : une scission dans sa propre maison. C'est-à-dire des jeunes esprits trop désireux de tout connaître, risquant de tourner, ou ayant déjà tourné, du mauvais côté de la magie.

Il n'a pas de famille connue, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en a pas.

**Daphné Chourave :**

Oui, je sais, ce n'est certainement pas son prénom. Mais Daphné est une jeune fille devenue arbre. Quoi de plus logique pour un professeur de Botanique, et pour la Directrice de Poufsouffle.

C'est un peu une Molly Weasley, mais en brune. Forte physiquement, elle n'en reste pas moins joviale et rigolote, surtout avec ses caches oreilles rose bonbons. Toujours avec sa blouse de travail, elle a souvent de la terre partout. Ses élèves, c'est ses enfants. Ceux de sa maison ont la chance d'avoir en elle une seconde mère.

**Mme Pomfresh :**

D'âge inconnu, Pompy Pomfresh est l'infirmière de Poudlard. C'est chez elle que se termine la plupart des rixes entre élèves, tout comme les cours explosifs et les matches de Quidditch.

Elle peut être douce, mais aussi très sévère. Sa priorité, c'est ses malades, et si quelqu'un, même le Directeur ou le Ministre, dérange ses malades, c'est dehors !

* * *

**10) Les Créatures :**

Aussi courante que oiseaux, chat, chiens ou poissons, les créatures font partie de la vie des personnages.

**Dobby et Winky :**

Elfes de maison, ayant retrouvé leur liberté, ils travaillent dorénavant en cuisine.

Dobby est l'elfe le plus libéré, il faut dire que son passage chez les Malefoy ne l'a pas aidé à être fidèle.

**Fumerolle et Fumseck :**

Se sont les phœnix de Rowena et Godric.

Fumseck fait partie de la protection de Poudlard. C'est l'un des héritages de Godric Gryffondor à ses descendants. Tandis que Fumerolle est l'héritage de Rowena à sa fille, Ann.

Mâle et femelle, ils auront un jour une portée. Le choix difficile de la répartition des petits phoenix se fera alors !

**Gryffin « Gryff » : **

C'est l'animal de compagnie de Godric Gryffondor. C'est un lion aux pouvoirs magiques divers, mais c'est surtout le fait qu'il puisse changer sa taille pour devenir un mini-lion (un chat).

Godric a laissé son lion pour qu'il protège et dirige sa fille. Il a un caractère joueur, il est aussi borné qu'un troupeau de mules. Il peut être énervant, mais il veut protéger sa « maîtresse ».  
Il peut être tendre ou agressif, mais il est en général jaloux et surprotecteur. Coureur de jupon, Cupidon n'a pas encore réussi à le toucher ! Mais c'est prévu pour un jour !

**Gédéon :**

Gédéon est un dragon d'Asie, qui dormait dans le cœur du volcan de l'île des Amazones. Ann ayant appris à parler le langage des dragons, elle a su le calmer lorsqu'il s'est réveillé. Il l'a alors suivie et lui a appris tout ce qu'il savait.

Comme Gryffin, il peut changer de taille, et en général Ann le transporte soit dans son cou, soit sur une barrette.  
Il adore Kaede, depuis qu'elle l'a soigné avec une immense douceur. Il lui saute d'ailleurs dessus dès qu'il la revoie.

**Warts :**

Dragon européen, elle vit au cœur de Poudlard, dans une pièce secrète. C'est d'elle que vient la maxime de l'école.

Passage :

« L e Dragon était vraiment imposant. Il n'avait pas de couleur particulière, hormis le noir, seulement c'était du à la suie qui s'était déposée en 10 siècles. Ann utilisa un puissant sortilège de nettoyage pour lui rendre sa couleur d'origine, et sa grandeur. Il avait une tête avec une couronne de cornes dorées, de taille croissante entre le front et la nuque, ainsi que de petites oreilles bleue nuit, comme sa gueule. Il avait des écailles turquoise formant un simulacre de sourcils, au-dessus des yeux, ainsi qu'autour de la gueule, rappelant à Ann que c'était une femelle. Son cou, long de 10m, était d'une couleur turquoise sur le devant et bleu nuit sur l'arrière. Son corps, légèrement plus long que son cou, était de bleu nuit (vers le cou) passant au vert sombre (vers sa queue) sur le dos, et turquoise à vert émeraude sur le ventre. Il n'avait pas de plaques ou de cornes sur le corps, mais possédait par contre une paire d'immenses ailes oscillant entre l'indigo et la couleur fuchsia, en passant par le violet, le bordeaux et le rouge sang. Sa queue, de 10m de long, vert sombre sur le dessus, et émeraude sur le dessous, possédait des épines argentées au bout, et Ann se rappela qu'elles devaient être empoisonnées. Il dormait paisiblement pour le moment, les ailes repliées sur son corps, comme une couverture, sa queue servant d'oreiller à son cou. »

**Sliver et Sirina « Syssy » : **

Sliver est un serpent argenté, de la taille d'un Basilic mais ressemblant à un cobra royal. C'est le Gardien du lagon de l'île des Amazones.

Ann ayant appris à parler fourchelangue par les livres, il se réduit pour se promener avec elle pendant 1 an, et pour lui apprendre toutes ses connaissances avant de retourner dans son lagon.

C'est la fille de Sliver, elle est d'une jolie couleur dorée. Elle peut changer de taille et est souvent autour du cou d'Ann. Sliver lui a offert avant qu'Ann ne quitte l'île.

**Onyx : **

C'est une licorne qui a la particularité d'être totalement noire, ce qui en fait une créature encore plus rare et mystérieuse que ses parentes.

Etant la dernière se son espèce, elle est très solitaire et farouche. Elle est sous la protection d'Ann, qui l'a avec elle dans un mini-monde pour qu'il puisse vivre tranquillement en toute sécurité.

Ambroise :

Petit Esprit de Gaïa, de nature végétal, il a été vaincu par Ann et offert à Hermione. Cette dernière l'a nommé ainsi, pour faire passer un message à Ron.  
Aimant la nature, l'esprit se nourri d'amour et d'eau fraiche, lorsqu'il n'a pas assez d'amour, il disparait et renait sous sa forme première, un Boing-Ti-Boing..  
Son plat préféré : les fraises d'Amour.

* * *

**11) Autres personnages :**

**Cho Chang :**

La douce asiatique ne s'attendait pas à être la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle. Et c'est à cause de cela qu'elle a failli mourir.  
Intelligente, douce et calme, elle est appréciée de tous les élèves. Très populaire, elle doit cependant se méfier des membres de sa maison, prêts à tout pour plus de pouvoir.

**Neville Longdubat :**

Neville est un gentil garçon, plutôt costaud. Il est timide mais sympathique. Il se demande comment il a fait pour entrer à Poudlard, se croyant Cracmol.  
  
Ses parents ont été victimes de Mangemorts, et sont hospitalisés à Ste Mangouste depuis des années. Ne reconnaissant pas leur fils, ce dernier garde l'espoir de les voir sortir de leur folie. C'est pour son courage face à l'adversité qu'il est entré à Gryffondor. Certes, ce Poufsouffle de sang aurait pu être dans sa maison, mais son courage l'emporte sur son amour de la Botanique. A Gryffondor, il a trouvé de vrais amis....  
Et peut-être même l'amour avec la douce Hélène Delphinium, une enfant d'herboriste, dans la classe de Ginny.

**Drago Malefoy :**

Fils du plus fidèle Mangemort de Voldemort, Drago est le maître incontesté de la Maison Serpentard. Fils d'un serpent et d'une lionne, le serpent a toujours pris le dessus.  
Doué en potion, il suit des cours particuliers avec Rogue. Ce dernier espère bien qu'il ne suivra pas les traces de son père.  
  
Sous son masque de froideur, Drago cache un lourd passé. Il a vu son père violenter sa mère, alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois. Il l'a vu la tenir en esclavage mental sous des Imperium, pendant toute sa vie. Et il se souvient que son père lui a tout fait oublié.  
Partager entre son sang et son cœur, Drago ne sait plus où il en est. Il sait qu'il ne veut pas être l'esclave de quelqu'un, qu'il veut être son propre maître. Mais aura-t-il le choix ? Et s'il lui est offert, fera-t-il le choix ?

**Estelle Tylle :**

La jeune Estelle est une nouvelle Serpentarde. D'un père Serpentard et d'une mère Gryffondor, elle est proche de Drago qui l'a prise sous sa protection.  
Fille du dernier Empoisonneur, elle est respectée mais détestée de la part des Serpentards. Toujours seule, il n'y a que Drago qui arrive à l'approcher.

Sa première année loin du joug de son père va lui apporter le dernier souffle de recul dont elle avait besoin sur sa situation. Plus sensible que Drago, elle préfèrera rompre avec sa vie d'avant lorsque l'occasion lui sera présentée.

**David King :**

Serdaigle, imbu de lui-même, dragueur et sur de lui, ce jeune homme fait la loi dans sa maison. Aidé par les Serpentards, il fait peur a tout le monde et profite de son autorité.  
Futur Mangemort en devenir, son destin est entre les mains de Dumbledore : voudra-t-il revenir en arrière ?

**Pansy Parkinson :**

Serpentarde, elle est sensé se marier avec Drago.  
Trop rusée pour attendre, elle le prend au piège dans sa chambre, cela lui vaudra une belle revanche de la part de son fiancé.  
Plus que vénale, elle est prête à tout pour avoir du pouvoir.

**Cédric Diggory :**

Revenu d'entre les morts par amour pour Cho, il préfère une non vie près d'elle que mort loin d'elle.

* * *

**13) Les lieux magiques :**

**Poudlard :**

Vu en long, en large et en travers dans les tomes, dois-je réellement expliquer ce qu'est ce château ?  
Bon, c'est vrai, il est plein de pièces secrètes, et j'en rajoute : le Jardin aux Milles Roses, le Jardins des 5 Fleurs de Poudlard, le Château Secret, la Salle secrète de la Triade.... Etc, etc, etc....

**L'île des Amazones :**

Située en plein cœur du Triangle des Bermudes, cette île d'origine volcanique est entourée d'une barrière de corail, obligeant les bateau à n'entraient que par une passe extrêmement bien gardée. Le lagon en lui-même est aussi gardé par Sliver, un immense serpent de mer, qui sort souvent pour aller se nourrir.

L'île est assez grande, elle permet à plus de 200 familles de vivre là. Il y a des pêcheries, des ports de pêches, des terres agricoles, des forêts, des gisements de pierres précieuses, du petit gibier, des fermes et autres moyen de subvenir aux besoins de l'île. De nombreux villages parsèment l'île, chacun ayant un but dans la globalité.  
Hommes et femmes y vivent, mais seules les femmes ont la possibilité d'avoir des yeux d'émeraude. 

Passage :

« Les Amazones vivent sur une île volcanique au milieu du Triangle des Bermudes, elle est protégée par des sortilèges, mis au point par notre Reine et tes parents, ainsi que par un monstre qu'aucune d'entre nous n'a jamais réussi à voir. Notre ordre, ou clan, a été fondé il y a un peu moins de 1000 ans par les 3 plus grands mages blancs, ou sorciers du Bien, pour que l'une d'entre eux ait un chez soi et une descendance. Deux sont tes parents, l'autre est ta marraine. Elle est aussi notre Reine et se sont ses caractères physiques qui déterminent l'appartenance au clan, enfin surtout un : il faut avoir les yeux vert émeraude, comme elle. Au départ, il n'y avait qu'elle mais elle a fait venir toute les femmes ayant la même couleur d'yeux sur son île, ce fut bien sûr plus facile quand les moldus ont découvert les Amériques. Lorsque nous sortirons demain, tu remarqueras qu'il y a aussi des hommes sur l'île, ce sont ceux qui ont désiré accompagner les Amazones et les épouser. Pour éviter la consanguinité, les jeunes femmes partent vivre 5 ans là où elles le désirent dans le monde, du côté moldu ou sorcier, sauf en Angleterre où tes parents ont eu une descendance, pas ensemble, tu es donc le seul fruit de leur affection mutuelle. Revenons-en aux Amazones, donc si elles trouvent le père de leur enfant, elles peuvent leur avouer qui elles sont réellement. S'il accepte le fait qu'elle soit une Amazone, ainsi qu'une sorcière, il peut venir vivre sur cette île avec sa future épouse, s'il refuse il oublie qui elle est mais pas ce qu'ils ont vécu, et l'Amazone revient sur l'île, en générale pour donner naissance à un enfant. Si c'est une fille et qu'elle a les yeux vert, elle reste sur l'île pour devenir une Amazone, si elle a les yeux d'une couleur différente ou si s'est un garçon, une autre Amazone reprend contact avec le père et lui confie l'enfant en lui faisant croire que la mère est morte et qu'il est la seule famille qui lui reste. Si jamais cet enfant, garçon ou fille, et celui d'un homme ayant désiré suivre son Amazone, l'enfant est éduqué par ses parents jusqu'à 6 ans, ensuite il suit les cours préparatoire à la magie, car ce sont toujours des sorciers, et à 11 ans il part en internat dans l'un des nombreux collèges avec lesquels on a un partenariat, comme à Hawaï, à Salem ou à la Nouvelle-Orléans, selon le choix des parents. En général, les enfants sont des sorciers comme leur 2 parents, car les Amazones préfèrent les sorciers, cela évite les explications inutiles et les problèmes. Parfois des Amazones restent vivre auprès de leur époux, dans le pays de celui-ci, mais si une Amazone naît de cette union, elle est confiée à l'âge de 6 ans à une prêtresse, qui devient sa tutrice. Elle reçoit donc l'éducation de son clan, mais passe les vacances d'été chez ses parents, comme si elle allait à l'école, en pension. Les autres enfants nés de cette union, s'ils sont sorciers, suivent aussi les cours dans les 3 collèges que je t'ai cités. »

**Le collège de Salem : **

Situé dans la ville de Salem, le collège est l'un des plus important centre d'étude de la magie aux Etats Unis. Cette immense bâtisse ressemble plus à un pensionnat anglais qu'à un château, il faut dire qu'il a été construit bien après Poudlard. Protégés par de nombreux sortilèges, les élèves y étudient sous le couvert d'une école privée uniquement pour filles, et donc sorcières.  
  
Entouré d'une muraille et d'une forêt, et par des repousses moldus, le collège n'en reste pas moins abordable pour tout sorcier en péril et nouveau venu dans la ville. Un service d'ordre à l'entrée, lié aux services secrets sorciers, permet de définir l'état d'un sorcier selon son aura magique.  
Comme Poudlard, l'école est divisée en 4, selon les 4 matières principales : potion, enchantement, métamorphose et botanique.

Comme c'est un collège de filles, il est lié à un collège de garçon, Blue Lagoon, à Los Angeles, d'où vient Marco. Cela permet des échanges entre collèges.

**Temple de l'Oracle de La lune :**

Si je vous dis de quoi il parle maintenant, ça ne sera pas utile, puisqu'il faudra que j'en reparle plus tard.... Il deviendra très important par la suite !

Donc, pour le moment, faut juste savoir qu'il se situe à Kyoto, que c'est un Temple de prière, que c'est une interface entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier et qu'il va avoir plus d'importance par la suite !


	2. PARTIE IIB : Vivre ensemble Chap136

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrive à voir mes rar et mon chapitre, postés à midi, sur mon compte, mais pas ailleurs.... C'est étrange que certains aient pu le lire et pas d'autres....

Donc, je remet, j'espère que ce sera bon....**  
**

****

* * *

**  
**

**Chapitre 1 (136) : Arthur**

Il était tard, en ce soir du vendredi 14 novembre, mais Dumbledore était encore à son bureau. Même si son école était devenue le lieu le plus sûr du monde magique européen, il l'était contre les attaques externes. Seulement une mutinerie, une attaque ou une déstabilisation interne, serait la crise la plus probable. Il devrait se méfier, une attaque externe n'était plus envisageable pour le moment, mais une attaque interne restait plus que probable.

Et il n'y aurait pas que des Serpentards, et tous n'y seraient pas.

Il devait donc distinguer rapidement les futurs mutins des futurs combattants, de neutraliser les premiers et d'aider les seconds à se révéler. Mais la distinction allait être difficile, hormis pour des personnes comme King.

Lorsqu'il avait informé le directeur de la maison Serdaigle, le minuscule Flitwick avait blanchi et n'avait pas parlé pendant un long, très long moment, assimilant difficilement l'information. En effet, il était très difficile pour lui de croire que ses élèves, si sérieux et si intelligent, pouvaient descendre aussi bas. Cependant, le plus difficile était de comprendre que c'était compréhensible : tout le monde rêve d'être reconnu pour lui, et les Serdaigles aussi. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils étaient si bons en étude, afin que la connaissance devienne leur plus grande alliée dans la vie.

S'en était suivi une longue discussion sur le cas de David King, à la fin de laquelle le renvoie du jeune homme avait été décidé, avec l'appui de la déposition d'Ann et celle de Cho Chang.

Dumbledore était donc entrain de rédiger un compte-rendu détaillé afin de ne pas avoir les King sur le dos. Les preuves devaient donc être accablantes et indestructibles. Même si le compte-rendu commençait à être gratiné, cela ne serait pas assez pour empêcher un juge de faire revenir King à Poudlard. Cependant, le renvoie définitif, ou même momentané, du jeune homme avait aussi un inconvénient : King ne serait plus sous la surveillance du Directeur, qui ne saurait pas ce que deviendrait l'ambitieux, mais perturbé, jeune homme, une fois lâché dans la nature. Rejoindre Voldemort serait ce qu'il ferait en premier, devenir un véritable Mangemort, en tuant des innocents, serait la seconde étape, et faire le mal deviendrait son but ultime.

Mais King n'était, hélas, que celui qui montrait le plus clairement sa position, il y en avait d'autres, ceux qui pouvaient avoir les mêmes idéaux, mais qu'il fallait réorienter dès maintenant. Si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard. Il y avait de nombreux Serdaigles dans ce cas-là, avide de reconnaissance. Mais c'était encore de jeunes esprits, nombreux étaient ceux qui se cherchaient et qui trouveraient le bon chemin d'eux même.

C'est à ce moment-là que Rusard entra en trombe dans son bureau, après avoir sommairement indiqué son entrée.

-« Mr le Directeur, Mr le Directeur.... »

-« Oui ? Qui a-t-il ? »

-« Il y.... Il y.... Il y a un bébé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.... »

-« Un bébé ? Il va bien ? » Demanda Dumbledore en se levant.

-« Lui et Mimi font un concours de braillement » répondit Rusard « Et le petit est en train de la battre à plate couture »

-« Braillement ?.... Argus, allez chercher Pomfresh, nous allons avoir besoin de son aide, en temps que nourrice »

-« Oui monsieur »

Dumbledore et Rusard se séparèrent, et le vieil homme se dirigea vers les toilettes de Mimi, qui était dehors en train de se couvrir les oreilles.

-« Je veux mes toilettes ! » hurla Mimi « Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de gémir dans ces toilettes..... Ce sont mes toilettes ! »

-« Calmez-vous, Mimi, nous allons vous rendre vos toilettes.... Mais je dois d'abord y entrer »

-« Oui » dit Mimi en laissant le chemin libre.

Dumbledore était très respectueux des fantômes de son école, et il ne leur passait à travers que par inadvertance. C'est pour ce respect que les fantômes de l'école appréciaient le directeur, plus que ses prédécesseurs.

Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce et se boucha les oreilles. En face de lui, juste à côté des lavabos, se trouvait un landau avec une couverture en dépassant. Dumbledore s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait un bébé, avec des joues rouges à forces de crier.

Il le prit dans ses bras, retrouvant une position qu'il n'avait pas eue à prendre depuis longtemps. Il fit couler un peu d'eau, s'humidifia la main et rafraîchit l'enfant. Mais le petit pleurait encore.

Il tata la couche, qui ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'être changé, et, ne trouvant pas d'autres hypothèses, il fouilla du regard le landau. Dessous, il y trouva un sac dans lequel il y avait 2 biberons. Il en prit un, le posa sur le lavabo et le réchauffa rapidement avant de le donner au petit démon qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Celui-ci se calma assez rapidement, avalant goulûment son repas.

-« Je savais bien que je trouverais la solution » dit Dumbledore.

-« Vous n'avez pas perdu la main, on dirait » lui dit Pomfresh.

L'infirmière était sortie en trombe de son lit, enfilant rapidement une robe de chambre. Ses cheveux dépassaient de sa charlotte, et elle priait Merlin qu'aucun élève ne la voit dans cet état.

-« On dirait, en effet.... » Répondit Dumbledore

Pomfresh regarda Dumbledore en train de nourrir le petit monstre, attendrie par ses grosses joues roses et ses petites mains potelées. Lorsqu'il eut fini de nourrir l'enfant, Dumbledore le fit éructer. Il voulut le replacer dans son landau, mais l'enfant gigota.

-« Je crois qu'il vous aime bien »

-« Apparemment.... Nous allons l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il s'endormira sans aucun doute sur le chemin »

-« Vous êtes sûr que c'est raisonnable de me le laisser.... Il semble vous apprécier » demanda Pomfresh.

-« Allons, allons.... Vous en avez soigné des plus braillards que ça.... Un bébé vous ferait-il peur ? »

-« Non, bien sûr que non.... »

-« Il n'y a personne à l'infirmerie ce soir ? »

-« Non »

-« Bien, alors il y dormira.... Demain nous résoudrons le mystère de son arrivée ici.... »

-« Si vous voulez ! » se résigna Pomfresh.

Ils sortirent des toilettes et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, Dumbledore portant l'enfant, Pomfresh poussant le landau. Le silence des couloirs n'était troublé que par les gazouillis du petit. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore transforma la chambre annexe en une sommaire chambre d'enfant, avec un lit à barreau, un rocking-chair et une table à langer. Dumbledore s'assit sur le rocking-chair et commença à se balancer.

-« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait se renseigner de suite sur lui ? »

-« Allez dormir, Pompom.... Je le couche, et je laisse la porte ouverte pour que vous l'entendiez s'il se met à crier durant la nuit »

-« Oui.... J'espère juste qu'il fait ses nuits.... »

-« Je l'espère aussi.... » Dit Dumbledore « Je l'espère aussi »

-« Vous savez à qui il me fait penser ? » dit Pomfresh en revenant sur ses pas.

-« Oui, à moi aussi »

-« A qui vous pensez ? »

-« Aux mêmes personnes que vous »

-« Mr le directeur, cessez de jouer avec moi.... Ce n'est franchement pas l'heure ! »

-« Des cheveux d'un noir de jais, indisciplinés même à cet âge.... Des yeux d'une double couleur si rare qu'elle en est une légende.... »

-« Comment ? Le peu que je connaisse me fait dire que c'est impossible »

-« Si sa mère est la fille du Phœnix.... Alors tout est possible.... Même son retour d'entre les morts »

-« Qu'allez-vous leur dire ? Ils se détestent ! »

-« Plus maintenant.... Je m'étonne qu'ils ne se soient pas unis, même si, vu ce qu'elle a vécu récemment, c'est compréhensible »

-« Oui.... Cette histoire avec King..... Comment un garçon si charmant peut en arriver là..... »

-« Lorsque le pouvoir est le seul moteur de son existence, on le prend n'importe où, même dans ce genre de comportement.... Avoir le pouvoir sur une autre personne, cela en a grisé plus d'un ! »

-« C'est un moyen abject.... Vous avez pensé à ce que cela aurait causé comme perte, s'il avait réussi »

-« Mais il n'a pas réussi.... Harry est arrivé à temps, et il lui a réglé son compte »

-« Si ma conscience professionnelle n'avait pas pris le dessus, je vous jure que j'aurais empiré ses plaies.... » dit Pomfresh avec hargne.

-« C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes la meilleure infirmière de Poudlard.... Aller dormir, je crois que le petit ne va plus vous causer de soucis avant un petit moment »

-« Bonne nuit »

-« Merci, vous aussi »

Pomfresh sortit de la pièce alors que Dumbledore déposait l'enfant dans son lit. Ce dernier ne se réveilla pas, et se mit même à téter tranquillement son pouce. Une fois rassuré sur le sommeil du petit, il décida de fouiller un peu ses affaires de voyages. Il regarda d'abord dans le landau, prenant délicatement la couverture. Elle était légère comme une plume, douce comme du satin et pourtant moelleuse et chaude. Elle était beige, avec un écusson en fil d'or, représentant le lion de Gryffondor. Dessous, 2 lettres s'entrecroisaient A et P. Potter évidemment, mais certainement pas Albus.

Dans le landau, il trouva un lion en peluche et une tétine, qu'il remit à son propriétaire, apparemment heureux d'échanger son pouce contre elle. Dumbledore prit le sac, et le vida consciencieusement sur la table à langer. En dehors des 2 biberons, des 5 couches, d'un nécessaire de toilette (version sorcier), de vêtements et d'un tapis de jeu, les objets courants pour un sac d'enfant de sorcier, il trouva une fiole bien scellée et une lettre lui étant adressée. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit s'en attendre, reconnaissant le sceau comme étant celui des descendants de Gryffondor.

_Poudlard, 14 novembre._

_Cher Albus,_

_Comment savais-je que je devais vous adresser cette lettre, parce que vous me l'avez vous-même dit, il y a de cela quelques années. Et vous me le direz d'ailleurs demain matin, comme dans mon souvenir, comme dans votre avenir._

_Pourquoi vous envoyer cette lettre ? Pour que les choses soient faites, comme elles l'ont déjà été. _

_Même si cela nous déchire le cœur, et que nous savons que ce n'est que pour peu de temps, nous séparer de notre premier enfant est difficile. _

_Comme vous nous l'avez raconté, vous avez fait la connaissance d'un jeune lion qui a de la voix. Mon petit Arthur n'est bien que dans les bras des membres de sa famille. Pomfresh aura du mal à le calmer sans votre aide, ou sans la notre._

_Comme vous avez du le remarquer, Arthur James Potter, possède mon indomptable chevelure mais les merveilleux yeux de sa mère. _

_Ne nous montrez pas cette lettre, elle se détruira à la fin de votre lecture pour plus de sûreté._

_Si nous vous confions Arthur, pour quelques jours, c'est pour 2 raisons. _

_La première est contenue dans la fiole. C'est une potion qui n'existe pas encore mais qui permettra à mon épouse, Ann, de retrouver la moitié de ses pouvoirs, afin de ne plus être sur le fil du rasoir face à ce qu'il va lui arriver d'ici quelques jours.... Vous comprendrez en temps voulu._

_La seconde est d'ordre plus intime, et moins importante, pour l'œil non averti. _

_En effet, à l'heure où vous lirez ses lignes, Ann et moi reformons un couple. Nous ne nous sommes pas unis pour diverses raisons, mais la principale étant qu'on avait trop souffert et qu'on voulait se retrouver avant. _

_Si Arthur est là, c'est que l'Union a eu lieu, mais il n'en est pas le fruit._

_Arthur a une mission à remplir : faire accepter par tous les élèves, que 2 êtres qui s'affrontaient continuellement, comme nous l'étions, puissent apprendre à se connaître et donc puissent sortir ensemble quelques temps plus tard. _

_Hormis vous, le professeur McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh, aucun professeur ne sera mis au courant du retour de notre relation, avant le moment où nous afficherons en public. Cela pour nous offrir un minimum d'intimité avant.... Avant ce qu'il doit arriver.... _

_J'ai encore du mal à en parler, même si elle est en face de moi, en train de le dorloter, cette période sans elle m'a énormément affecté._

_Je pense vous avoir tout dit...._

_J'allais oublier, n'en voulez pas à votre arrière arrière-petit-fils pour les couleurs criardes que Poudlard, et ses habitants, pourront prendre. Il découvre les couleurs, et plus elles sont vives, plus il les aime. Mais elles s'estomperont rapidement._

_Affectueusement,_

_H.J. Potter._

-« Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Arthur ? Ann a bien choisi ton nom, la lignée d'un lion, le prénom d'un roi, le nom d'un gagnant.... Je me demande de quoi tu es capable.... Mais ton père était déjà très doué à ton âge, et je ne parle pas de ta mère »

Comme la lettre ne disparaissait pas, il la tourna pour remarquer un mot griffonné à la hâte.

_Cher Albus,_

_Je me permets de vous demander un service. Pourriez vous emmener le plus de personnes, surtout les adultes, loin de Poudlard, pour le soir du 24 décembre à venir. _

_Même si Sirius et Severus vous en voudront, ils se rattraperont à mon retour._

_Affectueusement._

_A.J.Smith Potter._

Le sous-entendu était assez clair, et cela fit sourire le vieil homme. Bien sûr que certains n'apprécieraient pas d'être éloignés de Poudlard ce soir là, mais un peu d'intimité ne fait de mal à personne, surtout pour une première fois.

C'est en souriant qu'il sortit de l'infirmerie, pensant déjà aux têtes que Sirius et Severus feraient lorsqu'ils sentiront les effets de l'Union, s'en pouvoir en profiter. Mais ce n'était que justice, après tout, Ann et Harry avaient droit à un minimum de vie privée, puisque le reste serait bien trop rapidement connu de tous.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il devait être 5h du matin quand Ann eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quelqu'un l'appelait.... Sa chair l'appelait. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, sortant du sommeil, murmurant sans s'en rendre compte le prénom « Arthur ».

Harry dormait encore, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien pendant des heures, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, appréciant d'être si proche à nouveau. Elle se retira précautionneusement des bras d'Harry, enfila un peignoir et sortit de la chambre puis de l'appartement. Elle marchait silencieusement, ses pieds nus frôlant le sol gelé.

L'hiver n'allait pas tarder à faire une brutale apparition, lui qui avait pris du retard cette année.

Elle arriva enfin à destination, en ayant suivi son cœur. Elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie et l'entendit : un bébé était en train de pleurer. C'était douloureux pour elle, de l'entendre pleurer. Elle se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la chambre, et y entra. Une veilleuse y était allumée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, enregistrant les détails de la chambre, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'enfant. Il semblait minuscule dans son grand lit.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il se calma de suite, un hoquet résiduel rappelant qu'il pleurait quelques secondes auparavant. Elle le prit dans ses bras avec précaution, plissant le nez.

-« J'en connais un qui n'est pas bien pour dormir.... » Dit Ann en se dirigeant vers la veilleuse pour augmenter sa puissance « On va te faire tout propre mon chéri »

Ann se mit à fredonner tout en langeant l'enfant. Elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'elle défit la couche, dont elle se débarrassa rapidement. Elle nettoya les fesses de l'enfant, avant de lui mettre une nouvelle couche et de lui faire des mamours. Le petit gazouillait de bonheur.

Elle lui changea sa tenue, remplaçant son pyjama par un nouveau, avant de faire réchauffer un biberon et de se poser avec l'enfant sur le rocking-chair pour le nourrir. Elle était dos à la porte, et pouvait observait le jardin. L'enfant buvait avec délice le biberon, prenant dans sa petite menotte l'auriculaire d'Ann.

-« Tu es le portrait de ton père, mon fils.... Tu possèdes juste mes yeux.... Enfin, ceux que je ne cache pas.... Tu prendrais les yeux de ta maman, mon ange ? » Murmura Ann.

L'enfant, tout comme sa mère quelques années auparavant, ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir avec la couleur appropriée.

-« Et bien, tu es aussi doué que moi pour ces métamorphoses-là.... Comme ça, si on te voit, on ne pourra pas te prendre pour une légende.... Tu es un petit ange.... Mon Arthur.... »

Ann portait toute son attention sur Arthur, elle ne sentait pas qu'un jeune homme l'observait avec attention, la tête contre le chambranle de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lui aussi avait senti l'appel de l'enfant, mais un peu plus difficilement. C'est surtout en ne voyant pas Ann près de lui qu'il avait suivi son instinct.

Cet enfant était le signe d'espoir qu'Harry attendait, s'ils avaient un enfant ensemble, c'est qu'elle était revenue un jour. Mais en même temps que l'espoir, le désespoir arriva. Un jour elle reviendrait, mais quand ?

Harry transplana jusqu'à la chambre d'Ann quand celle-ci replaça l'enfant dans son lit. Il attendit qu'elle rentre, faisant semblant de s'être étalé dans le lit durant son absence. Cela n'empêcha pas Ann de reprendre doucement sa place, alors qu'il bougonnait dans son faux sommeil. La présence de cet enfant, son enfant, la troublait tant qu'elle ne faisait pas attention aux signes, heureusement pour Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lorsque le réveil sonna, en ce samedi matin (15 novembre), les amoureux s'étirèrent langoureusement. Habituellement, le réveil marquait la fin des entraînements divers.

-« Bonjour » murmura Ann, les yeux à demi clos.

-« Bonjour mon cœur » lui répondit Harry, en l'embrassant « Bien dormie ? »

-« J'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis le mois de juillet.... Et toi ? »

-« Pareil.... »

-« Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre, Ron risque de venir te réveiller.... »

-« Il dort avec Mione.... »

-« Mais ils sont un couple officiel.... Eux.... »

-« Alors je reste là, pour que ce soit officiel aussi » bougonna Harry, en se rendormant contre elle.

-« Harry ? »

-« Moui ? »

-« On ne peut pas s'être confronté.... Voir affrontés, pendant 3 mois, puis sortir ensemble en une nuit »

-« King est au courant.... Je lui ai cassé la gueule, il sait ce que je ressens pour toi ? »

-« King doit sûrement être en chambre d'isolement, à l'heure qu'il est.... Où s'il ne l'est plus, il doit éviter d'en parler parce que ça le ferait parler de ce qu'il a tenté de faire.... Or, il est trop fier de lui pour admettre qu'il a tenté d'abuser d'une fille.... Il dira juste que le petit ami d'une de ses conquêtes n'a pas apprécié de les savoir ensemble.... »

-« Et si je disais la vérité ? »

-« Et si tu te taisais ? »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« On va avoir quelques jours pour vivre ensemble, pour se retrouver.... Sans que personne ne le sache.... Sans qu'on vienne nous déranger.... Tu es le Survivant, tout ce que tu fais est passé à la loupe des journaux à scandales »

-« Surtout avec une fille aussi scandaleusement attirante que toi » dit Harry en l'emprisonnant sous lui.

-« Surtout avec une fille dont on ne connaît rien.... Dont tout le monde pense que tu la détestes.... La haine et l'amour sont 2 sentiments du cœur, mais quand même.... »

Harry la fit taire d'un baiser, tendre et passionné à la fois, alors que ses mains retraçaient les moindres courbes du corps aimé. Alors qu'Ann prenait de plus en plus plaisir à ce câlin matinal, il transplana vers sa chambre.

-« Arg.... Si tu veux jouer à celui qui sera en manque de l'autre en premier, on peut jouer à deux.... » Murmura Ann « Phase 1 de l'Opération Séduction.... La tenue.... Comment être sexy pour lui, sans être attirante pour les autres ?... »

Ann se releva et sortit de son lit. Elle remarqua que les vêtements d'Harry étaient par terre. Bon, c'était son uniforme, et on était samedi. Mais elle n'avait qu'à mettre sa chemise blanche, légèrement déboutonnée pour qu'il puisse voir sa peau.... La tenue prenait forme dans sa tête, alors qu'elle portait la chemise d'Harry à son visage, pour s'enivrer de son parfum.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry apparut dans sa chambre, nu comme un ver. Il portait un sourire niais sur le visage, malgré le voile de tristesse au fond de son regard. Il sentit une présence dans sa chambre et se retourna pour voir Ron assis dans un fauteuil, le regardant avec un air exaspéré.

-« Ron ? » demanda Harry en attrapant le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« Euh.... J'en sais rien, je venais chercher des explications quant à ton retard, à notre entraînement » commença Ron, sur le ton de la colère.

-« Merde, ça m'était sorti de la tête »

-« Je vois ça » continua le roux, avant de faire un sourire de connivence à son ami « Mais je vois aussi que les cours ont été particuliers cette nuit.... Sans l'être vraiment.... »

-« Euh.... Ben.... » Commença Harry, rouge pivoine.

-« Alors, tu m'expliques ?.... Parce que j'ai passé 3h sur ce fauteuil, et à force, il n'est pas confortable »

-« Tu me laisses prendre une douche ? »

-« Tu m'expliqueras en même temps, j'ai trop attendu pour la journée »

-« D'accord »

Harry partit dans la salle de bain et passa en vitesse dans la douche. Ron le rejoignit dans la pièce d'eau, décontractant ses jambes, et s'adossa aux lavabos.

-« Je te préviens, je sais déjà ce que tu as fait à King.... Et je t'en félicite »

-« Merci, mais comment le sais-tu ? »

-« Dumbledore a donné une réunion de préfets, on a eu droit à une explication bateau.... King s'étant fait frappé par l'ex-petit copain d'une fille avec qui il sortait.... Le problème étant la pièce secrète servant pour ses ébats.... »

-« On va vite savoir que c'est Ann et moi.... Ils ne sont pas idiots »

-« Vous n'étiez pas les seuls absents.... De plus, King avait une autre fille en vue depuis quelques temps, avec un petit copain.... Mais ces 2 là roucoulaient comme jamais hier.... »

-« Et alors, peut-être qu'elle a changé d'avis.... »

-« Moui.... Padma n'a rien a reproché à King, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son collègue, Terry Boot.... Il a attendu que Padma parte pour donner une liste assez détaillée de filles de Serdaigles qui se sont subtilement plaintes du comportement de King à leur égard : mains aux fesses, serrage d'un peu trop près, propos grivois, apparition impromptue dans la salle de bain, alors que c'est sensée être impossible.... Bref, du harcèlement sexuel.... Flitwick interroge les filles en questions pour savoir s'il ne serait pas allé plus loin »

-« Le bâtard »

-« Tout à fait.... C'est là tout le problème de cette garçonnière.... Il y a des enregistrements compromettants.... Il faisait chanter des filles qu'il avait abusées, apparemment.... Il a une réputation à sauver.... Mais à Serdaigle, il y a une scission, ceux qui sont avec King, ceux qui sont contre King, et surtout contre ses méthodes.... Et toute l'équipe de Quidditch est contre lui »

-« Ann l'avait pressenti dans son petit carnet rouge.... Bordel, j'aurais dû l'abîmer encore plus »

-« Tu avais autre chose à penser.... Bon, maintenant que tu connais les conséquences de ton acte, sur Poudlard.... Pourrais-je en connaître les conséquences sur ta vie privée.... Non pas que ça me regarde, mais enfin un minimum.... »

-« Oui.... Tu me passes la serviette, merci.... » Dit Harry en sortant de la douche « Donc, avec Ann, on forme un couple, à nouveau »

-« C'est bien ça ! » dit Ron en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami.

-« Sauf qu'on ne va pas encore le dire officiellement.... Pendant un temps indéfini, on jouera les ennemis »

-« Oui.... Faut pas changer trop brutalement vos habitudes, sinon les questions vont fusés.... »

-« En effet »

-« Il est où le problème ? »

-« Le problème, c'est qu'il nous reste si peu de temps pour être ensemble »

-« Aime-la éperdument, rend-la heureuse, et elle reviendra.... »

-« Elle est revenue »

-« Hein ? Comprend pas là, elle n'est pas déjà partie ? »

-« Non.... Dans l'avenir, elle est revenue »

-« Tu as des visions maintenant ? T'es sûr que t'as pas mélangé vision et désir ? »

-« Pas si un bébé, actuellement à l'infirmerie, est une vue de l'esprit »

-« Un bébé ? »

-« Il s'appelle Arthur, il a quelques mois.... Je ne suis pas un as des bébés, alors je ne peux pas être plus précis.... Il possède mes cheveux et ses yeux.... Et il vient apparemment du futur.... »

-« Ben c'est cool ça.... Sauf que si c'est ton fils, l'infirmerie c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour le cacher »

-« Effectivement.... »

-« Tu crois qu'on pourra aller le voir ? Je suis sûr qu'Hermione va craquer »

-« Je ne suis même pas sensé savoir qu'il est là.... Laissons Dumbledore me mettre au courant.... »

-« Alors faut te montrer pour ça.... Et si on allait manger, j'ai une faim de loup.... »

-« Tu as toujours faim »

-« Hum.... Oui, c'est vrai.... »

Les deux amis sortirent de la chambre d'Harry pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, afin de déjeuner. Là, Ron s'assit à côté d'Hermione, et les 2 garçons tentèrent d'expliquer la situation à Hermione, sans que cela ne s'ébruite.

La salle se remplie assez vite, alors qu'à la table des Gryffondor, la petite communauté de l'appartement se regroupait vers le trio, laissant uniquement une place à côté d'Harry. Ils en avaient apparemment marre de la situation, et avaient tous comploté pour forcer le destin, d'après ce que Ginny et Fred murmurèrent à l'oreille de Hermione et Ron. Les 2 préfets se firent un sourire complice, essayant de ne pas exploser de rire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ann arriva enfin dans la grande salle, et Harry ne put la quitter des yeux. Ron le ramena sur terre en lui envoyant un toast à la figure, mais c'était raté, les membres de l'appartement avaient bien vu ce qu'il s'était passé, et regardaient les préfets avec attention. Ces derniers leur firent comprendre que les explications viendraient plus tard dans la journée.

Harry essayait en vain de ne pas regarder Ann, et même si sa tenue était ni recherchée, ni colorée et ni sexy de prime abord, elle l'était pour Harry.

Ann avait les cheveux lâchés, tombant aux reins et ondulés par l'eau de la douche. Elle avait récupéré définitivement ses cheveux longs sur l'île des Amazones, ayant, avant, dû fournir une explication quant à leur coupe sauvageonne et courte. Elle se les était tailladés au ciseau au retour d'Azkaban, ce qui avait fait un joli brasier dans l'évier, puisque aucune partie d'elle-même ne pouvait être prélevée pour une potion métamorphique, et s'autodétruisait de suite.

Mais sur le vieux jean, d'un bleu usé, qu'elle portait, elle avait mis la chemise blanche d'Harry. Elle était ample sur elle, mais dans chacun de ses mouvements, l'œil de son petit ami pouvait apercevoir son anatomie, et les souvenirs refluaient d'eux-mêmes.

Ann ne regarda même pas dans sa direction, elle se dirigea d'abord vers la table des Serpentards, où Drago fit sans ménagement une place à côté de lui.

-« Drago ? Comment oses-tu faire asseoir cette fille à notre table ? » dit Pansy.

-« T'y es bien assise, toi » répondit Drago.

-« Mais.... » chouina Pansy.

-« Pans', c'est pas par plaisir, c'est pour le travail.... » Dit Ann « Sinon je te jure que j'aurais pas accepté d'être si proche de toi dès le matin »

-« Comment...? »

-« Pansy, tais-toi ! » la cassa Drago « Plus tu parles, plus tu nous fais perdre du temps, et plus longtemps elle reste.... Alors si tu veux qu'elle parte vite, tu te tais »

-« Mais.... »

Un regard dur de Drago la fit taire, alors que de nombreux Serpentards riaient sous cape, tout comme le reste de la salle, qui n'avait rien loupé de l'échange.

-« Et bien, Ann n'a pas perdu la main » dit Marco en enfournant un toast « Ça m'avait manqué, je croyais que seul notre capitaine aurait le droit à ces jolies marques d'affection.... D'ailleurs, c'est pas un suçon que je vois dans ton cou ? »

Harry porta trop vite la main à son col, réalisant par la même qu'il portait un col roulé et qu'il s'était trahi, même s'il n'avait pas de suçon à cacher.

-« Voyez-vous ça.... » Continua Marco « Puisque nous habitons tous le même appartement, je pense qu'il serait justifié d'avoir une petite discussion sur certains faits.... »

-« Tu imposes souvent tes décisions ? » demanda Ginny « Non mais, c'est vrai, le rôle de petit chef te va.... Absolument pas »

-« Merci »

-« Coco, c'est quand tu veux que tu restes toi-même, aucun de nous ne te juge » continua Ginny.

-« Gin', t'es la plus futée des Weasley » dit Alex, le sous-entendu pour George étant compris par tous.

-« C'est parce que je lui ai tout appris » répondit l'intéressé.

-« Tu es l'exemple même de ce qu'il ne faut pas être, ça c'est évident »

-« Et bien dit donc » dit Ann en arrivant à leur niveau « Ca démarre sévère chez vous »

-« Parle pour toi » dit Harry.

-« Potter, j'espère que tu ne manges pas comme un porc, j'ai pas envie de reprendre de suite une douche.... Et évite de me parler, tu as tendance à postillonner »

-« Ann, si tu veux, je te laisse ma place » se proposa Neville, non loin.

-« Non merci, Nev', je suis sûr que tu as une conversation tout ce qu'il y a de plus civilisée avec ta voisine.... M'asseoir à côté de Potter m'apprendra à ne pas être en retard.... » Répondit Ann en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

-« Tu parlais de quoi, avec Mangemort junior ? » demanda Marco.

-« Mangemort junior.... Elle est bonne, surtout pour toi »

-« Je suis orphelin de père, je te le rappelle.... »

-« Suis-je bête, j'avais oublié »

-« Bon ? »

-« Et en quoi ça te regarde ? T'es pas ma mère, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.... D'abord, t'es pas une fille, ensuite tu m'aurais eu avant ta naissance ce qui est difficile.... »

-« Arrête de te foutre de moi » ronchonna Marco.

-« Mais c'est si marrant de te voir faire la moue... Mmm.... On parle juste devoir et potion, c'est pas un drame »

-« C'est vrai que tu te farcies sa _seigneurie_ chaque lundi soir.... Et ça finit quand ce bordel ? »

-« Quand ça se finira.... » Répondit posément Ann « Au pire à la fin de l'année, on ne va pas laisser les potions mariner pendant 2 mois, sinon je vous dis pas l'état des cachots à la rentrée.... Ginny, tu peux me passer le thé, s'il te plait ? »

La discussion sur Drago s'arrêta là, elle bifurqua, grâce à Ron, sur le Quidditch et les balais qu'ils devaient construire. Et tous remarquèrent les regards entendus entre Neville et Ann, la première présentation publique du projet allait trop vite arriver, et aucun des groupes ne semblaient au point. Cela rappela aussi aux élèves de divination qu'ils avaient un devoir à rendre pour très bientôt.... Longues nuits en perspective.

Sous la table, par à-coup, les jambes d'Ann et d'Harry se frôlaient et s'éloignaient, envoyant des ondes dans le corps des 2 jeunes gens.

Puis, alors que les premiers élèves se levaient pour partir, Ann tourna instinctivement la tête vers la porte d'entrée, des pleurs d'enfants se faisant entendre de plus en plus nettement. Certains commençaient même à se boucher les oreilles lorsque Pomfresh ouvrit la porte à la volée. L'infirmière semblait s'être habillée en vitesse, avec des caches oreilles ressemblant à ceux de Mme Chourave en 2nde année, portant un bambin larmoyant et braillard à bout de bras. Elle passa en trombe devant Ann, se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs et surtout vers le directeur. Ce dernier se leva automatiquement, imité par Ann. Lorsque Dumbledore prit Arthur dans ses bras, il ne se calma que légèrement, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes.

Ann, une main serrant sa poitrine, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'enfant. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Harry la suivait de près. Lorsqu'elle arriva près d'Arthur, et qu'il la reconnut, il tendit ses menottes vers elle, et bougea ses mains.

-« Oh, oh » dit Ann, les épaules voûtées, se regardant la poitrine « C'est quoi ce truc »

-« Il semblerait » dit Dumbledore, se faisant difficilement entendre, tendant l'enfant à Ann « Que ce jeune homme désire que vous l'allaitiez... Et si je ne m'abuse, votre poitrine est pleine de lait.... »

-« D'accord.... » Répondit Ann, posant Arthur sur son cœur, rendant à la salle son silence « Mais je fais comment moi, j'ai jamais donné le sein »

-« Suivez-moi » dit Pomfresh « Ça, je crois que je peux vous l'expliquer.... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce petit refusait que je le prenne dans mes bras »

-« C'est parce que vous sentez l'infirmerie, Pompom.... Il est comme son père.... Mr Potter, je vous autorise à les suivre.... Il est indéniable que ce petit est votre enfant.... »

-« Merci.... » Répondit Harry, encore en état de choc d'avoir vu la poitrine d'Ann tirant presque le tissu de sa chemise.

-« Par ici » dit Pomfresh, les entraînant dans la salle arrière.

-« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Pansy.

-« Bordel n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserais, Melle Parkinson » répondit Dumbledore « Toutefois l'explication la plus plausible est que Melle Smith et Mr Potter ont eu un enfant ensemble.... Par quel concours de circonstance, je n'en sais rien, vu leur animosité réciproque.... Toutefois, les liens du sang ne mentent jamais, et cet enfant est bien le leur.... Puisqu'il ne semble vouloir être choyer que par ses parents, je vais donc devoir prendre des mesures.... Cela répond-il à votre question ? »

-« Hum.... Oui... » Répondit Pansy, en se rasseyant avec un rictus étrange.

Drago sut instinctivement ce qu'elle allait faire dès qu'elle serait dans sa chambre. Elle enverrait une missive à son père, l'informant de la situation : Smith et Potter ayant un enfant ensemble, Smith étant obligatoirement une mortelle. Une légende ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant, c'est évident.... Il devra donc la prendre de vitesse, ou du moins envoyer les mêmes renseignements à son père pour jouer le jeu.


	3. Chapitre 2 '137' : Vie de famille

**ESPACE PUBLICITAIRE :**

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une annonce de Kaine, un ami auteur que j'apprécie.

**_« Bonjour.  
Je m'appelle Kaine et j'écris actuellement une fiction sur la 6ème année d'Harry Potter.  
Je rechercherais quelqu'un pour remplacer Holly, en tant que correcteur. Son aide précieuse pour le français sera aussi appréciée pour les critiques visant à améliorer la fiction.  
Je publierais sur FFNET d'ici quelques temps.  
Si vous avez MSN, se serait un plus, de cette manière nous discuterons des changements à apporter.   
Pour me contacter, voici mon adresse mail : kaine999 caramail . com.  
Merci d'avance »_**

**

* * *

Chapitre 02 (137) : Vie de famille**

Ann et Harry, suivis de Mme Pomfresh passèrent dans la pièce située derrière la table des professeurs. Arthur était tellement affamé qu'il tétait le sein d'Ann à travers le tissu de ses vêtements.

-« C'est un petit morfale » dit Mme Pomfresh « J'ai voulu lui donner le second biberon, ce matin, mais il était vide »

-« C'est parce qu'il a eu faim cette nuit » s'excusa Ann en s'asseyant sur un siège face à la cheminée « Il a pleuré, je l'ai senti et je suis venue…. Il a pris le biberon »

-« Je comprends…. Bien, vous allez d'abord ouvrir votre chemise et enlever votre soutient gorge…. Mr Potter, prenait l'enfant avec vous »

-« Bien » dit Harry en s'approchant d'Ann.

-« Voilà, doucement, maintenez-lui bien la tête…. C'est autre chose qu'une poupée, même ensorcelée »

-« C'est sûr » répondit Harry en berçant Arthur.

-« Donnez-lui votre petit doigt, ça le fera patienter…. Attendez » dit Pomfresh en sortant un sachet de lingette de sa poche, et en nettoyant la main d'Harry « Ça sera plus hygiénique comme ça »

-« Il n'aime pas vraiment »

-« Le goût va partir » assura Pomfresh « Bien, Melle Smith…. Votre enfant a faim, déshabillez-vous »

Ann lança un coup d'œil à Harry et piqua un fard. Elle se déshabilla néanmoins et libéra sa poitrine.

-« Ah…. » Souffla-t-elle.

-« Ça devait vous serrez…. Vous pouvez remettre la chemise, on nettoiera après…. En même temps, je vais vous apprendre à le faire sans vous déshabillez, mais il faudra aller chercher de la lingerie adaptée…. »

-« Oui, mais ça va être difficile…. Il faudrait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, voir du côté moldu »

-« Dumbledore règlera tout ça, à sa manière…. Avant chaque tétée, il faut nettoyer le sein…. Certains produits pour le corps ne sont pas bons pour l'enfant, surtout les crèmes hydratantes, dont vous devrez vous servir après chaque tétée, pour éviter le craquellement de la peau »

-« Hein ? »

-« Vous m'avez bien entendue…. Ensuite, après avoir nettoyé le sein, vous en approchez l'enfant…. Mr Potter, l'enfant ? »

-« Ah oui »

-« Au moins, j'aurais pas à vous redire ça plus tard…. » Maugréa Pomfresh « Approchez-le…. Là, voilà »

-« Ouch »

-« Vous vous y habituerez vite »

-« Oui…. C'est juste bizarre, c'est tout…. » Dit Ann.

-« Il avait faim » dit Harry.

-« Quel âge a-t-il ? »

-« Je dirais dans les 3 mois »

-« C'est pas un peu tard pour l'allaitement ? »

-« Non, c'est selon chaque mère…. Certaines passent très vite au biberon, d'autres le font plus lentement…. Le moment de la tétée est un lien privilégié entre l'enfant et la mère…. »

-« Et combien de temps ça va durer ? »

-« Jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus de lait, naturellement, ou alors jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur reparte d'où il vient, et l'arrêt se fera par une potion »

-« D'accord…. Je suppose que Dumbledore va vouloir nous voir, pour nous expliquer la situation ? »

-« En effet…. A moins qu'il ne vienne directement vous voir ici »

-« Mme Pomfresh, vous devriez aller vous changer » dit Harry « Je crois qu'on se souvient assez bien de vos cours pour ce qu'il reste à faire après le repas »

-« Si vous le dites, nous le verrons bien…. Jeunes gens, faites attention à vous…. »

Pomfresh laissa Harry et Ann en train de pouponner Arthur. Ils réalisaient tous les 2 que c'était leur enfant, et pas n'importe quel enfant, un enfant qu'ils auraient ensemble, bien plus tard. Un espoir.

-« Bien, je vois qu'Arthur est choyé » dit Dumbledore en entrant « Lorsque vous serez prêts à partir, nous rejoindrons l'appartement…. En passant, nous prendrons les affaires d'Arthur »

-« De quel période vient-il ? » demanda Harry.

-« Je n'en sais rien…. La lettre d'explication, quant à la présence d'Arthur ici, que vous m'avez adressée, n'était pas datée…. »

-« Alors Arthur est bien mon fils ? »

-« Bien sûr, comme il est l'enfant d'Ann…. »

-« Comment est-il arrivé ici ? »

-« Je ne sais pas…. Il est arrivé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde…. Qui a presque porté plainte pour tapage nocturne…. C'est qu'il en a de la voix…. »

-« C'est étrange…. Comment se fait-il que Pomfresh ne puisse pas le calmer ? »

-« Ça arrive avec certains enfants…. Comme son père »

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Oui, tu ne te calmais que dans les bras de certains proches…. Ta tante pouvait de prendre dans ses bras, mais pas ton oncle…. Sirius avait du mal aussi, mais à force tu t'es laissé faire…. Après le premier anniversaire, ça passe…. »

-« C'est intéressant…. » Dit Ann « Mais pourquoi nous sommes nous séparés de notre enfant ? Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé ici et maintenant ? »

-« Pour vous donnez 2 choses…. La première, la possibilité d'être ensemble, dans la même chambre, pour veiller sur Arthur »

-« Vous croyez réellement qu'on s'en serait privé ? » demanda Harry.

-« Non, mais il aurait été difficile de le cacher à tout Poudlard…. »

-« En effet…. »

-« De cette manière, vous serez proches même en journée, vous apprendrez à vous connaître…. Et quand vous vous mettrez en couple, officiellement, cela ne choquera personne…. »

-« On y avait pensé » dit Ann.

-« Bien »

-« Et la seconde raison ? » demanda Harry.

-« Ann est très faible, magiquement, et apparemment vous allez avoir une bataille d'ici le mois prochain…. Peut-être même d'ici moins de temps »

-« J'ai vu des signes »

-« Bien…. Cette potion » dit Dumbledore en tendant la fiole à Ann « Va vous permettre de retrouver une très grande partie de votre puissance magique…. Qui atteindra son maximum avec l'Union »

-« Je sais » murmura Ann en rougissant.

-« Ah ! » dit Harry, mal à l'aise « C'est une bonne chose »

-« Oui…. Cependant, l'Union reste une première fois, et il est évident qu'aucun d'entre nous ne vous bousculera pour cela, c'est quand même votre intimité »

-« Tout à fait » dit Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dans l'appartement, les autres occupants attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée des jeunes parents. Ils se souvenaient tous, et le savaient, mais c'était toujours très tendu entre Alex et George. Les amants terribles étaient d'ailleurs à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, chacun avec son Jumeau, qui aurait préféré être ailleurs. Enfin Dumbledore, Ann, Harry et Arthur arrivèrent et les filles entourèrent automatiquement l'enfant et la mère, béates et complètement gâteuses. Même McGonagall, qui avait patiemment attendu, ne pouvait nier son instinct maternel naissant à la vue de ses grands yeux bleus et de ses belles joues roses.

-« Mesdemoiselles, du calme, je vous prie » dit Dumbledore « Asseyez-vous, nous devons parler »

-« Allons, vous allez avoir un temps indéterminé pour jouer les tantines » compléta McGonagall.

Ann et Harry s'assirent dans un fauteuil, Harry sur l'accoudoir, Ann tenant Arthur dans les bras. Harry passa instinctivement un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle le remercia en lui souriant tendrement.

-« J'aimerais savoir qui a réussi l'Epreuve » demanda Dumbledore.

-« Tous » lui répondit Marco.

-« Et pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé ? »

-« Cela aurait servi à quoi ? » demanda Alex, sur la défensive « Savoir qui se souvenait ? C'est pas suffisant, la moindre parole interceptée pouvait provoquer le pire…. Si le pire n'était pas déjà fait »

-« Je vois…. Bon, de toute façon, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière…. Enfin si, mais on ne le fera pas cette fois…. Donc, vous vous souvenez tous, et pour la plupart vous reformez officiellement des couples…. Et c'est de cela que je viens vous parler…. »

-« En quoi ça dérange ? » demanda Fred, rapprochant Sam de lui.

-« Cela ne dérange pas, pour vous…. Cela dérangerait pour Harry et Ann…. On ne peut pas se haïr un jour et se sauter dessus le lendemain…. L'inverse est envisageable, mais ce cas-là, non…. On se posera trop de questions, déjà que l'arrivée d'Arthur en soulève de nombreuses…. »

-« Qu'attendez-vous de nous, professeur ? » demanda Hermione.

-« J'aimerais, dans la limite du possible, que vous couvriez Ann et Harry, pendant quelques temps…. L'arrivée d'Arthur obligera les autres élèves à accepter qu'ils se rapprochent…. Puisqu'ils dormiront dans la même pièce que l'enfant, pour son bien être…. Et petit à petit, l'idée qu'ils puissent former un couple, après le départ d'Arthur, sera acceptée…. »

-« En gros, vous nous demandez de veiller à ce qu'ils se chicanent, tout en les surveillant pour éviter qu'on ne les surprenne en train de s'embrasser » demanda Sam.

-« Exactement »

-« Merci du cadeau » dit Ron « Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se toucher et de se regarder, comment voulez-vous que ça ne se remarque pas ? »

-« C'est à vous de voir…. » Répondit Dumbledore « Diversion, dissuasion, interception…. Les possibilités sont diverses…. Bien…. Je pense avoir tout dit, Minerva ? »

-« Il est évident que plus longtemps le secret sera gardé, plus facilement la nature de Melle Smith sera dissimulée…. Déjà que les Serpentards ont des doutes, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils soient confirmés par des élèves de ma maison…. Jeunes gens, je vous laisse prendre vos nouvelles habitudes…. Melle Smith, Mr Potter, les affaires du petit sont dans la chambre de Diane…. Bonne journée à vous »

-« Bonne journée professeurs »

-« J'allais oublié » dit Dumbledore « Minerva vous accompagnera au Chemin de Traverse cette après-midi, pour compléter la garde-robe d'Arthur…. Et pour acheter le petit matériel….»

-« Merci…. »

-« C'est normal, nous n'allons pas attendre qu'il n'ait plus rien pour cela…. Bonne journée les enfants, tachez de régler vos soucis rapidement, avant que de nouveaux n'arrivent »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ann et Harry montèrent dans leur chambre avec Arthur, laissant les autres discuter « gaiement » pour la plupart. Les filles montèrent rapidement voir l'enfant, alors qu'il fallut un peu plus de temps aux garçons pour s'avouer leur fibre paternelle. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans le salon d'Ann, alors qu'Harry sortait de la chambre.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-il.

-« On vient voir Arthur, je te signale que tu n'as pas fait les présentations » dit Ginny.

-« Fallait qu'Ann se change…. Et qu'on change Arthur, mais il ne semble pas avoir sommeil, donc quand il sera tout propre, on vous le présentera » répondit Harry, alors que la porte derrière lui s'ouvrait « T'as vu qui est là ? »

-« Tout ce monde » répondit Ann, en souriant « Tout ce monde pour Arthur…. Oui mon cœur…. Vient, on va te présenter à toute la famille…. »

Harry s'assit sur un large fauteuil, pendant qu'Ann présentait Arthur aux autres. Il tendit ses menottes vers Ron et Hermione, et Ann leur laissa l'enfant. Hermione était aux anges, et Ron l'imagina déjà avec plein d'enfants, de lui bien sûr.

-« Je croyais qu'il n'acceptait que les membres de sa famille ? » dit George.

-« Mais Ron et Hermione ont une partie de mon sang dans le leur…. Et puis, il serait dommage qu'il hurle dans les bras de sa marraine »

-« Marraine, moi ? »

-« Regarde le médaillon qu'il porte au cou »

Hermione retira délicatement la chaîne du vêtement d'Arthur et la regarda de plus près. Le médaillon représentait une tête de lion, et derrière était marqué : _31/07/ ? ? – Avec notre amour – R&HW._

-« Il n'y a pas l'année, elle est effacée »

-« J'ai vu »

-« R&HW…. Cela signifie que vous vous êtes mariés » dit Harry.

-« J'y compte bien » lâcha Ron « Enfin, avec l'accord de Mione bien sûr…. »

-« Et tu penses réellement que lorsque tu me le demanderas, je vais refuser ? »

-« Avec toi…. » Commença Ron, mais il se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes « Aïe »

-« C'est pas demain la veille que tu te débarrasseras de moi…. Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde »

-« Fais gaffe frangin » dit Fred « Elle pourrait bien être plus possessive que toi »

La plupart rire légèrement en repensant à la 4ème année et surtout au bal de Noël avec Viktor Krum. Quant aux 2 intéressés, ils étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Arthur finit de faire son tour de présentation, gigotant dans les bras de tous, même des filles.

-« Ah ! Il n'est pas encore totalement sûr de vous » dit Harry « On devrait se méfier nous aussi…. Oh oui, vient voir papa, Arthur »

-« Mais regardez-moi ce papa poule, t'es sûr de pouvoir le lâcher pour l'entraînement de lundi ? » plaisanta Marco.

-« Si sa maman l'emmène nous voir, pourquoi pas…. Je lui montrerais ce que son papa peut faire…. Et peut-être même un tour sur le balai »

-« Ça ne va pas la tête ! » dit Ann en reprenant son enfant.

-« Mais avec un harnais spécial…. » plaida Harry.

-« Ça existe » dit Ron « Papa nous a fait faire des tours de balais de cette manière »

-« Je sais que ça existe, mais j'ai pas envie qu'il s'enrhume…. Il n'a que 3 mois »

-« Je volerais raz les pâquerettes »

-« Non…. »

-« Harry » dit Sam « Avant que tu ne dises des bêtises, n'oublies pas qu'Ann est une maman poule…. »

-« Même pas vrai » bougonna celle-ci « T'es fatigué mon cœur…. Oui…. Vient, on va se coucher…. Papa va dormir sur le canapé »

Harry la regarda se lever, avec l'enfant, et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les autres se foutaient de sa gueule.

-« Et bien, la prochaine fois que tu as une bonne idée comme celle-là, évite de la dire » dit Ginny.

-« Là, c'est tout le problème qu'il se pose à toi, Harry…. Ann est une femme, mais maintenant c'est aussi une mère…. A toi de faire en sorte, que la seconde ne prenne pas toujours le dessus sur la première…. Sinon t'es marron pour les câlins, jusqu'au départ d'Arthur » expliqua Alex.

-« Et je fais comment ? »

-« Ben ça, c'est toi qui vois, nous, on ne peut rien faire…. » Dit Sam, en se levant.

-« On vous laisse régler ce problème » dit Ron « Mais bon, ce qui est bien, c'est qu'ils continuent de se chicaner…. Ça va être plus facile que je ne le pensais »

-« Courage Harry, et dit-toi que ce n'est que pour quelques temps » dit Hermione avant de suivre Ron.

Harry se retrouva seul dans le salon, un peu déstabilisé par l'attitude d'Ann. Ça commençait fort leurs retrouvailles. Il décida d'avoir une discussion avec elle, il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il voulut tourner la poignée, celle-ci céda facilement, le laissant pénétrer dans la chambre. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, et il s'y dirigea. Il s'appuya au chambranle en regardant Ann et leur fils en train de prendre un bain ensemble.

-« Regarde Arthur, c'est papa »

-« Je peux savoir ce que j'ai dit ? »

-« Rien, je voulais avoir la paix…. Tu viens ? »

-« Dans le bain ? »

-« Oui…. Arthur adore l'eau…. »

-« Elle est presque froide » dit Harry en se glissant, nu, derrière elle.

-« Elle est à la bonne température pour Arthur…. Oui mon cœur…. »

Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Ann, et la rapprocha de lui. Elle plaça sa nuque sur son épaule. Elle avait les jambes repliées, ce qui permettait à Arthur d'être maintenu au niveau du dos, tout en restant hors de l'eau.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? » demanda Harry.

-« Rien… »

-« Ann ? Ne me mens pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Tu as regardé le temps dehors ? »

-« Oui, il fait froid et sec…. C'est même étrange que cela ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt »

-« Il ne fait pas que froid…. Même Chourave ne comprends pas, la météo sorcière n'annonçait pas de vague de froid ce mois-ci…. Il y aurait eu la neige, comme tous les ans…. Mais qui dit neige, dit temps plutôt doux…. Pour un temps froid bien sûr…. Le lac est en train de geler…. Toutes les nuits, le gel prend de l'ampleur »

-« Ce n'est pas si grave que ça »

-« Je ne sais pas…. Ce froid ne me dit rien de bon »

-« C'est juste un hiver plus précoce et plus rude que d'habitude, mais le château a dû en voir d'autre…. Tu as pris ta potion ? »

-« Faut que je la prenne avec de la nourriture, donc à midi…. Elle doit avoir un goût infect….»

-« Si ça peut te remonter ton niveau magique, peu importe qu'elle soit infecte…. »

-« Dixit celui qui déteste les potions de Pomfresh, même si elles sont pour son bien »

-« Ce n'est pas pareil…. Moi je ne risque pas de disparaître si je n'ai plus un assez bon niveau de magie…. »

-« C'est vrai… »

-« En y pensant, comment un être purement magique peut avoir un bébé ? »

-« De la même manière que les êtres conçus à l'ancienne…. »

-« Arthur va naître pour mon anniversaire…. Ça me fait étrange…. Tu crois qu'il sera à terme ? »

-« Ben, si jamais c'est le cas, c'est pas pour cette année…. Puisqu'on aurait dû le concevoir à Halloween…. »

-« Oh…. Tu penses qu'il est né quand ? »

-« Harry, si Arthur est ici, c'est que je suis près de lui…. Dans le futur…. Comme toi…. Peu importe quand, le principal c'est que c'est notre enfant…. A nous »

Harry resserra le corps de sa douce amie contre lui, effleurant au passage sa poitrine devenue généreuse.

-« Attention, c'est sensible » dit Ann.

-« Sensible comment ? »

-« Harry, Arthur est là…. Je ne laisserais pas ton côté lubrique prendre le dessus en sa présence…. »

-« Mais il dort…. Si on le couchait, et qu'on prenait du temps pour nous ? »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Harry commença à embrasser son cou et son épaule offerte, tout en lui caressant le ventre. Il était juste dérangé par les pieds d'Arthur.

-« Harry…. Pense à Arthur ? » Réussit à murmurer Ann d'une voix plus profonde que d'habitude.

-« J'y pense, j'y pense…. Je vais d'ailleurs aller le coucher…. »

Harry repoussa Ann, qui grogna un peu, ce qui le fit sourire. Puis il se leva et prit Arthur dans ses bras. Ann regarda les hommes de sa vie sortir de l'eau, appréciant la douceur avec laquelle Harry s'occupait de son enfant, tout en matant inlassablement le postérieur de son petit ami. Ce dernier n'en était pas dupe, et il s'occupa d'Arthur totalement nu. Il le sécha, le talqua et le prépara pour la sieste. Il brossa même ses cheveux, qui pour une fois restèrent disciplinés. L'humidité aidait.

Tout en le maintenant avec une main sur la table à langer, que Minerva avait dû mettre là, il se sécha. Puis il sortit de la pièce d'eau. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ann sortit de sa rêverie et par la même occasion de l'eau. Elle suivait les garçons jusqu'à la chambre à coucher, enroulée dans une serviette moelleuse. Harry coucha Arthur dans le berceau magique, que Minerva, décidément très prévoyante, avait fait mettre. Il referma les rideaux de tulle, mettant ainsi l'enfant dans une bulle de silence, tout en permettant aux parents de l'entendre.

Toujours nu, il s'approcha d'Ann et l'enlaça tendrement. Il défit la serviette, qui tomba mollement sur le sol, et ils rejoignirent leur lit, pour une tendre redécouverte de l'autre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arthur ne se réveilla qu'au environ de midi, alors que ses parents somnolaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry se leva pour prendre son fils, pendant qu'Ann se préparait à l'allaiter. Toujours allongée sur le lit, elle lui donna le sein, alors que son père s'allongeait près d'eux.

-« Il est affamé » dit Harry « T'es sûr que c'est pas le fils de Ron ? »

-« Qui sait, tu es peut-être stérile ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'un jeune lion à chaque génération ! » Insinua Ann. Devant la tête d'Harry, elle se reprit « Je plaisante…. Je t'assure…. »

-« Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas d'oncle ? »

-« Tu crois qu'il se passerait quoi avec 2 lions…. 2 lions, 2 Triades…. Qui risquent plus de s'affronter qu'autre chose, alors que leur but est de veiller à ce que le mal ne prenne pas d'ampleur…. »

-« Tu as sans doute raison »

-« Non…. J'ai toujours raison ! »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Oui » répondit catégoriquement Ann.

-« Pourtant je me souviens d'une fois où tu as eu tord »

-« Ah bon ? M'en souviens pas »

-« Tu ne te souviens pas de la fois où…. » commença Harry avant de lui murmurer la suite.

-« Harry James Potter » répondit Ann, rouge de confusion « Ce n'est pas des choses à dire près des oreilles d'un enfant »

-« Mais tu t'en souviens, dis-moi »

-« J'avais juste oublié quelle était la raison de ce moment…. J'oublie vite les mauvaises choses, pour ne penser qu'aux bonnes »

-« Merci » répondit Harry, relevant le compliment.

-« Mais je t'en pris…. C'est quand tu veux que tu recommences » dit Ann « Mais pas aujourd'hui, on doit retrouver McGonagall dans moins d'1h »

-« Ah oui, c'est vrai…. Va te préparer, pendant que je m'occupe du repas…. T'as une potion à prendre…. Et ensuite je m'occuperais d'Arthur, et de moi…. »

-« Si je suis une maman poule, que dire du papa ? »

-« Gâteux…. »

-« J'allais dire adorable…. Mais gâteux ça va aussi »

-« File…. Allez, viens Arthur, on va préparer le repas de ta maman….. »

La petite famille passa le reste de la journée sur le chemin de Traverse. Heureusement que McGonagall était là, elle réduisait les paquets à chaque sortie de magasin, et Ann craquait facilement sur tout et n'importe quoi, même si Harry et même la stricte professeur de Métamorphose en faisait de même. C'est chargé au possible qu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, alors que le ciel devenait gris et froid.

-« Il va neiger » dit Ann.

-« Tant que ce n'est pas lundi soir, moi ça me va…. » Répondit Harry « D'ailleurs, tu viendrais avec les filles…. Que l'on s'habitue à votre présence…. »

-« Faut que je vois avec elles…. Mais je pense qu'une petite heure d'entraînement dehors ne nous ferait pas de mal…. Pour commencer à s'y habituer…. »

-« Génial…. Et tu emmèneras Arthur ? »

-« Mais il va faire un froid de canard »

-« Ne me dit pas que la sorcière la plus douée du millénaire ne peut pas créer une bulle de chaleur »

-« Potter, si un seul Cognard, passe trop près de lui, on part »

-« Promis, je passerais le message »

-« Faites attention on arrive à Poudlard…. » Dit Minerva.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le reste du week-end se passa tranquillement, les 2 parents pouponnant à leur aise dans l'appartement. Le lundi matin (17 novembre) se posa le douloureux problème de la séparation d'avec Arthur. Ce qui n'en fut plus un lorsque Dumbledore rappela que l'enfant était trop jeune pour être séparé de sa mère aussi longtemps, et que par la même occasion, durant un temps indéterminé, il serait le plus jeune élève de Poudlard.

Lorsque Ann arriva, avec Arthur, au niveau de la salle de Potion, elle dû faire face aux lourds regards menaçants de Pansy Parkinson.

-« Melle Parkinson, cessait de regarder cet enfant…. Il est déjà difficile de croire que Potter puisse se reproduire, n'y apportait pas plus d'intérêt que cela, ce n'est qu'un marmot »

-« Oui professeur » répondit Pansy, plutôt contente d'elle.

-« En classe » ordonna le professeur « Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer la préparation des Potions dangereuses…. Longdubat, je vous ordonne de ne pas vous approcher du chaudron…. Vous avez intérêt à préparer les ingrédients avec le plus grand soin »

-« Oui professeur » couina Neville.

-« Smith, vous ferez équipe avec Granger…. Comme ça, si votre nouvelle condition le nécessite votre absence momentanée, je n'aurais pas de mauvaises surprises…. J'espère, sinon se sera une retenue chacune »

-« Oui professeur »

-« Et Potter, arrêtez de regarder cet enfant, il ne va pas s'envoler…. »

-« Que j'aime quand il est comme ça » murmura Pansy.

-« Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer la préparation de la PCED…. Qui la connaît ? »

-« Personne ? Granger, 10 points en moins pour votre manque de culture…. » Hurla Rogue « Voyons voir si un Gryffondor la connaît…. Smith, quand vous aurez fini de pouponner, pourriez-vous répondre…. A moins que votre enfant ne le face à votre place »

-« PCED sont les initiales pour Potion Contrant les Effets du Doloris…. Si bien sûr il n'y en a pas eu trop, ou de trop forte intensité »

-« Bien…. Au moins une qui se cultive un peu…. Ça me change….Vous allez effectivement apprendre à faire cette potion, sachez qu'il faut 1 mois minimum de préparation, et qu'il y a plus de 10 étapes…. Vous en ratez une seule, il faut tout recommencer…. Vos ingrédients sont sur les tables, les instructions au tableau…. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, hormis le bruit des ustensiles…. »

La première heure de cours se passa en silence, alors que la préparation des ingrédients se faisait minutieusement. Ann remarqua que Neville travaillait lentement, mais sûrement, s'appliquant à chaque étape. Les chaudrons commencèrent à chauffer lorsque Arthur se mit à bouger.

-« Professeur ? »

-« Smith, j'ai demandé le silence »

-« Mais j'ai un impondérable » dit Ann en désignant le bébé qu'elle portait devant elle.

-« Suivez-moi, dans mon bureau…. Si j'entends un seul bruit, une seule explosion, je vous mets tous en retenue » dit Rogue, recevant des rires de la part des Serpentards « Y compris dans ma maison, je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre de comportement…. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, il a passé un sale week-end ? » demanda Pansy à Drago.

-« Tais-toi, et travaille » lui répondit-il sèchement.

-« Drago ? »

-« Pansy, j'ai déjà mal au crâne en pensant que je vais passer la soirée avec Smith et le bâtard de Potter, alors n'en rajoute pas »

-« Je te ferais un massage à midi »

-« Non, je veux du silence »

-« D'accord »

-« Silence »

Lorsque Severus ferma la porte de son bureau, empêchant ainsi quiconque de savoir ce qui s'y dirait, il tomba sur sa chaise. Il débarrassa un coin de son bureau, et Ann se prépara à changer Arthur. Ce n'est pas parce que ses mains étaient occupées qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait.

-« Cela t'ennuie tellement qu'Arthur soit ici ? Ou bien t'as passé un très mauvais week-end ?»

-« Cela ne m'ennuie pas qu'il soit ici…. C'est pas ça…. Mais tu imagines les conséquences…. Le fils de Potter, la mère de l'enfant…. Tu es une proie encore plus intéressante pour le Lord Noir »

-« Je sais »

-« Et ça ne te fait rien ? »

-« Si bien sûr…. Mais temps qu'il ne sait rien sur moi, alors ça va »

-« Il sait qu'Harry t'aime, que vous allez avoir un enfant ensemble…. Il voudra te tuer, pour le faire souffrir…. Il sait que Potter ne demande qu'à avoir une vie de famille »

-« Mais il me croit humaine pour pouvoir faire cela…. »

-« Regarde les faits : tu sembles être la sœur, ou une très bonne amie, d'une Amazone, tu sembles être la future mère de fils de Potter…. »

-« Mais je semble être humaine, aussi ? »

-« Oui »

-« Alors, où est le souci ?…. Tant qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis, magiquement, les risques sont moindres »

-« Alors contrôle-toi, arrête de faire des idioties comme te transformer en ange »

-« Voilà mon Arthur, t'es tout propre » dit Ann en embrassant son fils « Tu veux aller voir tonton Sevy… Oui… »

-« Oh non » dit Severus, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, Ann lui avait déjà mis Arthur dans les bras.

-« Mais c'est bien ça, tu ne pleurs pas, tu ne gigotes pas non plus…. Tu l'aimes bien tonton Severus… Oui »

-« Et je fais quoi, moi ? »

-« Tu lui tiens la tête, tu le tiens près de toi…. Oh… Regarde, il te fait un sourire »

-« Très mignon…. Tu ne pourrais pas ? » dit Severus en éloignant l'enfant.

-« Allez vient Arthur, tonton Severus ne semble pas d'attaque aujourd'hui » dit Ann en reprenant Arthur et son sac d'affaire.

Le reste du cours se passa calmement, et Rogue figea les potions et les ingrédients jusqu'au prochain cours de cette classe. Puis les élèves rejoignirent la classe de DCFM, où ils trouvèrent un Remus en forme, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Sirius. Ce dernier se précipita d'ailleurs vers son filleul et le félicita pour son fils. Ensuite il se tourna vers Ann, mais elle entoura l'enfant de ses bras : Sirius était trop excité à son goût. Ce dernier se calma de suite.

-« Est-ce que je pourrais, le prendre dans mes bras ? »

-« Tu évites de le lancer, le faire tourner…. » commença à énumérer Ann.

-« Pour qui tu me prends ? »

-« Harry ? » demanda Ann.

-« On verra à la fin du cours » répondit le père « Il y aura moins de spectateurs »

-« Chouette » dit Sirius en rentrant dans la salle « Allez vous 2, euh 3, en cours »

Le cours de DCFM se passa sans grand souci, hormis un Sirius exubérant alors que l'apprentissage de l'Imperium commençait. Les Serpentards, en grande majorité, étaient meilleurs que les Gryffondors sur ce plan-là. Mais heureusement, les sortilèges n'étaient lancés que sur les membres de sa propre maison, sans demande d'obéissance, juste pour voir la durée pendant laquelle les élèves pouvaient maintenir quelqu'un en esclavage mental. Les plus efficaces étaient Drago et Pansy, même si les gorilles n'étaient pas loin, pour Serpentard, et la Triade et Ann pour Gryffondor. Mais les plus résistants furent Harry et Ann. Drago ne le montra pas, mais le fait qu'il ne puisse pas aisément se débarrasser de l'emprise de Pansy le dérangea énormément. Celle-ci était aux anges, s'imaginant sans doute déjà ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire faire sous contrôle. Le petit sourire narquois qu'il afficha en sortant de la salle de cours fit comprendre à Ann qu'il passerait plus vite que prévu à l'attaque.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls (Triade, Amazone, Héritier et professeurs), Ann consentit enfin à laisser Sirius prendre Arthur. Elle le fit d'abord s'asseoir, s'attacher les cheveux, parce qu'Arthur adorait les attraper. Lorsqu'elle le trouva prêt et calme, elle lui plaça Arthur dans les bras. Celui-ci gigota un instant et se calma. Sirius souffla et commença à le bercer.

-« Tu vois, tu t'en sors mieux qu'avec Harry » dit Remus.

-« A ce point-là ? » demanda l'intéressé.

-« Oui, il devait y avoir un truc qui ne te plaisait pas chez lui, parce que dès qu'il s'approchait, tu te mettais à chouiner »

-« C'est juste que j'étais pas assez posé à son goût » dit Sirius « C'est Lily qui me l'a dit, je n'étais pas assez en phase avec moi-même…. Les enfants le sentent…. Maintenant je vais mieux…. Hein Arthur ? »

Pour toute réponse, Arthur leva la main pour attraper une mèche de Sirius, qui la plaça derrière son oreille. Arthur eu une drôle de frimousse, plissant son nez, agitant sa main. Les cheveux de Sirius prirent alors une teinte bleu turquoise, sous le regard ahuri des spectateurs. Sirius ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, mais il remarqua le silence soudain.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Je vais reprendre Arthur, si tu n'y voies pas d'inconvénient »

-« Non, vas-y…. » Répondit Sirius, avant de remarquer qu'ils ne le regardaient pas dans les yeux, mais plus haut « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il détacha machinalement ses cheveux, et lorsqu'ils reprirent leur position habituelle, il ouvrit la bouche, attrapa une mèche pour se la mettre devant les yeux et bien voir la couleur de sa chevelure. Remus s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, parce que sa chevelure, c'était très important pour Sirius. Mais il en tomba des nues lorsque celui-ci se mit à rire.

-« Sirius ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Remus.

-« Très bien, pourquoi ? »

-« Mais…. Et pour tes cheveux ? »

-« C'est pas si grave, ça redeviendra normal »

-« Mais tes cheveux ? C'était le plus important pour toi, avec ton apparence »

-« Ça ne l'est plus maintenant, maintenant les choses importantes le sont réellement »

-« D'accord » répondit Remus, toujours incertain.

-« Je me demande si ça plaira à Lulu, comme couleur…. »

-« Je trouve ça…. Différent » répondit la fée, depuis le pas de la porte « Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez pour ne pas venir manger »

-« On allait venir » dit Ron en s'éclipsant avec Hermione.

-« Oui, nous aussi » répondirent Remus, Harry et Ann, en les suivant.

-« Bien, on est plus que 2…. Un panier repas ça te tente ? » Demanda-t-elle en sortant un panier de derrière son dos.

-« Avec toi, toujours…. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma nouvelle couleur de cheveux ? »

-« Et si nous allions dans ton bureau pour en parler ? »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement, le froid se faisant de plus en plus sentir. Les cheveux de Sirius restèrent turquoise, mais il ne fut rapidement plus le seul à avoir une couleur capillaire criarde. Rogue se retrouva avec des cheveux jaune poussin, qu'il réussit à estomper pour les avoir d'un beau blond, ce qui le changeait radicalement, le rendant moins sévère tout d'un coup. Le coup le plus étrange fut sans doute la teinte fuchsia que prit la barbe de Dumbledore. Ce dernier apprécia la couleur, et la mit même en avant en jouant avec les couleurs de ses robes.

Les entraînements mixtes se faisaient dans la bonne humeur. Le premier fut difficile pour tous, les filles avaient du mal à se décoincer en public, les joueurs en couple avec l'une d'elle n'étaient absolument pas concentrés sur le jeu, et Ron faillit plus d'une fois tomber de son balai parce qu'il regardait Hermione et surtout ses longues jambes. Peu à peu, les garçons reprirent leurs habitudes et les filles aussi, agrémentant l'entraînement d'encouragements divers. Ann avait trouvé en Neville le baby-sitter parfait, ce qui l'aidait dans son travail. Le seul point noir, c'était le comportement d'Alex et de George, qui étaient de plus en plus irritables et blessant l'un envers l'autre. Il y avait aussi Angelina qui tentait inlassablement de questionner Ann sur une éventuelle relation entre elle et Harry, puisque la soirée pyjama avait dû être reportée au mois suivant, à cause de la présence d'Arthur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lundi 24 novembre, pour son 2ème cours spécial de potion depuis l'arrivée d'Arthur, Ann réussit à l'emmener avec elle. Harry devait travailler avec Neville pour son devoir de divination, mais il voyait d'un très mauvais œil que Malefoy s'approche de son enfant. Lorsqu'elle arriva au cours, Severus était absent, et il n'y avait que Drago.

-« Bonsoir » dit Ann « Tu es seul ? »

-« Oui…. Estelle n'a pas pu se libérer…. Elle est très fatiguée en ce moment »

-« Elle se fait du souci ? »

-« Je crois…. Comme nous tous, pour des raisons diverses, bien sûr »

-« Et le professeur Rogue ? »

-« Il remet de l'ordre dans la salle commune…. Un différent entre Pansy et une fille de 6ème année »

-« Tu es la raison de ce différent ? »

-« Je ne sais pas…. Mais avec Pansy, il y a de forte chance »

-« Et ça flatte ton ego sans doute »

-« Pas lorsqu'il s'agit de Pansy…. » Insinua Drago « Bon, et toi, tu pouponnes toujours le marmot de Potter…. »

-« Il semblerait…. Je ne sais combien de temps cela va continuer »

-« La maternité te va bien » commença Drago « Je parle que tu as l'air mieux, plus en forme…. Moins animal »

-« Oui…. J'aime les enfants…. »

-« Tu en veux combien ? »

-« Une tribue…. Mais Arthur ne sera, peut-être, que mon seul enfant…. Et toi, tu veux des enfants ? »

-« Il faudrait d'abord que je trouve la mère…. »

-« Oui, je suppose que l'idée d'en avoir avec Parkinson est assez…. Difficile à concevoir »

-« Hum…. Je crois qu'elle pourrait se reproduire…. De là, à ce que je l'aide, il ne faut pas trop rêver…. »

-« Bon, et ta vengeance, ça en est où ? »

-« Ça avance…. »

-« Pas de soucis avec ta potion ? Ou avec Rogue ? »

-« Je la conçois dans ma salle de bain…. Il n'y vient jamais…. »

-« Et ta potion ? »

-« Elle avance, elle avance…. »

-« Pas aussi vite que tu le voudrais, apparemment »

-« Exact…. Il me manque certains ingrédients »

-« Lesquels ? »

-« Des poils de dragon…. »

-« D'un type particulier ? »

-« C'est pas précisé… Tu en as ? »

-« Oui…. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut d'autres ? »

-« De l'essence de piment »

-« Origine particulière ? »

-« Ile de Feu »

-« Autre chose ? »

-« Non »

-« Tu sais que tu peux les commander ? »

-« Je sais…. Mais il leur faut 3 mois pour me les faire parvenir »

-« Sont longs, dit donc…. Je t'amène ça lundi prochain »

-« C'est possible ? »

-« Bien sûr…. Suffit d'avoir les bonnes relations…. Je suppose que tu as donné un pseudonyme »

-« Oui »

-« C'est normal alors, ils ne te connaissent pas, ils ne te font pas encore confiance…. Pourquoi t'es pas passé par l'Allée des Embrumes ? »

-« Parce que tout le monde m'y connaît, et que je tiens à un minimum de discrétion »

-« Ok…. Bon, on s'y met ? »

-« Oui…. Tu as apporté les parchemins ? »

-« Bien sûr…. »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le mardi 25 novembre, après les cours, Harry et Ann furent convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il leur apprit qu'à minuit, Arthur repartirait dans le futur, et qu'il devra donc être exactement à l'endroit de son arrivée. C'est donc dans un silence pesant que les 2 jeunes parents mirent en ordre les affaires de leur futur enfant. Ann n'aurait jamais crû quand plaisantant avec Drago la veille, elle aurait vu ses craintes prendre forme si rapidement. En une semaine elle, comme Harry, s'était attachée à cet enfant, à cet espoir d'une vie paisible, d'une vie à 2, d'une vie normale.

A 23h30, après la fin du cours glacial d'Astronomie, les parents rejoignirent Dumbledore dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, qui était partie faire un tour ailleurs. Ann pleurait comme une madeleine, la présence d'Arthur et le retour de ses capacités magiques ayant grandement aidé au retour de son humanité. Dumbledore lui prit difficilement Arthur des mains, tant parce que Ann ne voulait pas le lâcher, que parce que lui-même avait du mal à l'en séparer. Bien sûr, il espérait qu'avec le départ de l'enfant, il pourrait enfin retrouver la couleur de sa barbe, même si la couleur rose bonbon l'amusait encore, ça faisait mauvais effet pour un directeur d'école.

Arthur retrouva donc son landau, et Dumbledore réduisit les affaires achetées pour qu'il les emporte avec lui. Harry avait gardé certains souvenirs, comme le canard du bain, une paire de chaussettes minuscule et une mèche de cheveu, précieusement enfermée dans une boite à pilules. Avec l'aide des frères Crivey, il avait eu droit à une série de photos de la petite famille. Même s'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, il n'avait gardé que celle où ils posaient près de la cheminée, sur le fauteuil de la salle commune. Les autres rejoignirent la boite à souvenir, qu'il casa au fond de sa malle.

Ann ne garda aucun lien matériel avec son enfant, hormis les souvenirs. Elle préférait ne plus y pensait, puisqu'il faudrait qu'elle sauve le père avant d'avoir l'enfant. Elle décida donc de s'occuper des problèmes dans leur ordre d'importance, la sécurité d'Harry étant primordiale, puisque sans lui, Arthur ne serait pas venu. Le souvenir de l'enfant parti donc dans un coin de sa mémoire, et elle fit promettre à Harry de ne plus lui en parler. La demande était étrange, mais il l'accepta, même s'il savait que nier l'existence d'Arthur serait plus difficile que de vivre avec des souvenirs.

A 23h55, Dumbledore les fit sortir tout le monde, et à 00h00 pile, ils entendirent comme un grincement de porte puis plus rien. Lorsque Dumbledore ré ouvrit la porte, Arthur n'était plus là. Ann se serra contre Harry, qui la ramena à l'appartement. Le reste de la nuit se passa en silence, juste coupé par les sanglots d'Ann. L'obscurité permit à Harry de verser quelques larmes, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, il voulait être fort pour elle.


	4. Chapitre 3 '138' : La Reine des Glaces

Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs pour leur soutient, et leur fidélité. Sachez que cela me va droit au cœur, et que ça m'aide à continuer d'écrire !

Merci à vous. Et je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2005, qu'elle vous apporte de la joie, du bonheur, de l'amour et de la réussite dans tous vos projets !

_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : _

_Le titre de ce chapitre est très largement inspiré de la chanson qui m'a permis de découvrir, il y a 1 an, les Within Temptation. Je parle de la chanson « Ice Queen », tiré de leur second album (1996) « Mother Earth »._

**

* * *

Chapitre 03 (138) :  La reine des glaces **

Le lendemain matin (mercredi 26 novembre), après une courte nuit, ils furent réveillés par le froid de la pièce. Le feu dans la cheminée était faible, mais en temps normal il aurait suffi à la réchauffer. Ann regarda les vitres et plissa les sourcils.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Des fleurs de givres » dit Ann, la voix cassée.

-« C'est beau »

-« Mais pas normal…. Comme ce froid…. Il gèle »

-« Vient là, je vais te réchauffer »

Harry la prit dans ses bras et commença à la frictionner. Lorsqu'elle eut assez chaud, ils sortirent du lit et coururent jusque dans la salle de bain, tellement le sol était gelé. Là, Harry faillit se rompre le cou, puisque l'humidité de la pièce l'avait rendue verglacée.

-« J'te jure, si tu me dis encore que ce froid est normal, je t'étripe » maugréa-t-elle.

-« Il n'est pas normal…. Ça, c'est absolument sûr »

-« Tu vois que j'avais raison…. Faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore »

-« On se douche avant ? »

-« Faut bien…. Je vais remettre des bûches dans le foyer…. J'espère que ça réchauffera la pièce…. J'ai horreur du froid, quand il est trop intense »

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Ça me rend malade…. Brr… Il gèle…. »

Ann continua de pester contre le froid jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle avait mit des collants en laine, et des grandes chaussettes, ainsi que des bottes fourrées, elle avait doublé sa couche de pull, et elle avait toujours froid. Harry lui emprunta même un collant, pour mettre sous son pantalon, tellement il faisait froid. Mais au lieu d'un froid sec, qui est supportable, ce froid là était humide et s'insinuait donc partout. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ils virent que ce n'était pas mieux.

-« C'est pas que dans ma chambre alors ? » demanda Ann.

-« Non, c'est la pire vague de froid que Poudlard s'apprête à connaître…. Et elle est très localisée…. Les moldus ne vont pas tarder à s'en rendre compte, même si pour eux cette région est inhabitée…. »

-« C'est pas normal, cette vague de froid…. Moi je vous le dis » dit Ann « Je le sens, la nature souffre, alors qu'elle devrait commencer à entrer en repos…. »

-« J'ai discuté, par cheminée, avec Maïa…. Elle m'indique que des vents ont disparus de leur lieu de travail »

-« Vous parlez des vents du Nord, essentiellement ? »

-« En effet…. Et ceux du pôle sud aussi…. Et des montagnes…. »

-« Que les vents froids…. Ici, regroupés à Poudlard »

-« J'en ai bien peur…. »

-« La Reine des Glaces ne va pas tarder à montrer son nez…. » plaisanta Harry.

-« Ne plaisantes pas avec ça, tu es certainement plus près que tu ne le crois…. Je parie que Vénus est là-dessous…. Les Amazones connaissent les vents, et savent les invoquer…. L'Air est notre protecteur…. »

-« Que faisons-nous alors ? »

-« Rien…. On ne peut rien faire…. Les vents ne sont pas encore là, je ne peux donc pas les prier de rejoindre leurs pays de naissance…. Vénus n'est pas encore arrivée, je ne peux pas la combattre pour en finir avec elle…. » Commença Ann « Mais avant tout, il faut empêcher que Poudlard se meurt de froid…. »

-« C'est en cours de préparation…. Le professeur Flitwick va vous faire faire des protections »

-« Des amulettes annulant le froid ? »

-« Oui…. Et non…. Elles seront la pour rendre le froid plus normal pour la saison, plus supportable donc »

-« Ok…. Mais, et les plus jeunes ? »

-« Vous en ferez pour eux aussi…. A midi vous distribuerez vos amulettes à la liste d'élèves de votre maison…. Tous les cours de ce matin, de 10 à 12, seront consacrés à la création de ces amulettes…. Pour les élèves de 5ème à 7ème année…. Les professeurs et moi-même seront les derniers à les mettre…. Nous sommes en train de nous occuper de réchauffer la volière par le même principe, pour ce qui est des autres animaux de compagnie, un message est placé dans chaque salle commune, pour que le directeur de maison s'occupe de le protéger. Lorsque la situation sera redevenue normale, les sortilèges seront diminués petits à petits pour eux…. »

-« Vous avez tout prévu »

-« C'est mon rôle, Ann…. C'est mon rôle…. Quant au vôtre, n'est-il pas de continuer à vous disputer ? »

-« J'avais oublié » dit Harry « Toutefois, il est possible de comprendre que cette semaine ensemble, et le départ soudain d'Arthur nous laisse différent…. On est proche, parce qu'en une semaine, on a su passer au-delà des apparences…. Suffira juste de s'envoyer des piques de temps à autres »

-« Cela vous va ? » demanda Ann.

-« Pour moi, dès que vous êtes heureux, ça me va…. C'est vrai qu'on s'est habitué à vous voir l'un près de l'autre, je ne pense pas que ça choquera…. Tant qu'on ne vous surprend pas en séance de tendresse…. »

-« On sera prudent » dirent-ils.

-« Je me doute…. Filez, vous allez être en retard sinon »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La création d'amulettes fut plus délicate que prévu, puisqu'il ne fallait annuler le froid, mais le tempérer. La finesse du réglage était délicate. De plus, dans ce réglage, il fallait y intégrer des données de localisation. Les amulettes devaient réagir au passage de bornes, comme dans les salles communes, les dortoirs, les salles de cours ou bien la porte de sortie du château. C'était au cas où le froid soit si intense et humide que les feux de cheminée, même ensorcelés, ne suffisent plus. Les Serpentards se moquèrent de ces précautions, mais le froid grandissant les fit taire. Dumbledore prévoyait le pire, et il arrivait vite.

Le courrier était stoppé, seul la correspondance via cheminée était possible, c'est ainsi que le directeur informa les parents de sorciers, comptant sur certaines familles sûres pour faire parvenir des nouvelles aux familles moldues. Les cours de Botanique et de SCM furent momentanément transférés dans des salles de cours, annulant ainsi tous les travaux pratiques. Et les cours de vol et entraînements de Quidditch, en extérieur, furent suspendus.

Lorsque les élèves reçurent leurs amulettes, ils se sentirent beaucoup mieux. Certains s'aventurèrent même dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait. L'herbe était blanche à cause du gel, et le professeur Chourave s'attendait à ce qu'elle meurt lors du dégel. Quant au lac, il était totalement gelé. Charlie rassura les élèves sur la vie du calamar géant et des autres habitants du lac, leur expliquant comment ils pouvaient se mettre en hibernation aquatique. Comme la couche de glace semblait très épaisse, des enfants de moldus s'aventurèrent sur elle, glissant au possible, provoquant des fous rires lors de chutes ou de rétablissements hasardeux. Puis, quelques premières années d'origines moldus apparurent avec des patins à glace, et commencèrent à s'amuser à leur manière sur le lac gelé. Les plus anciens reproduisirent les patins, et bientôt le lac fut envahi de patineurs joyeux. Tant et si bien que Dumbledore annula les cours de l'après-midi pour profiter de ce cours sur les moldus.

Seuls les Serpentards, et encore les plus anciens, refusèrent de s'abaisser au niveau des moldus. Mais les plus jeunes préférèrent s'amuser plutôt que de rester à regarder les autres le faire. Les professeurs installèrent des bancs autour du lac, pour que les patineurs se reposent. Les sorciers admirent que ce n'était pas si facile que ça de tenir sur des lames, mais avec de la ténacité, nombreux furent ceux qui participèrent aux courses qui s'organisèrent. Vers 17h, la faim se faisant sentir, Dumbledore annonça qu'un goûté chaud était servi dans la grande salle, faisant se vider la patinoire. Il ne restait plus que des patineurs confirmés, désireux de retrouver les joies de la glisse.

Harry était assis sur son banc, patins au pied. Mais il ne s'était absolument pas levé de l'après-midi, préférant regarder les autres patiner. Même Ron tenait dorénavant sur ses jambes, grâce aux cours particulier de son Hermione. Quant à Ann, elle virevoltait sur la glace, avant de venir se poser près d'Harry.

-« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le froid »

-« Le très grand froid…. Mais là, ça va…. Tu viens ? »

-« Non merci… »

-« Aller, viens danser »

-« Alors Potter, on ne sait pas patiner…. » siffla Drago « Smith, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

-« Euh… » hésita Ann.

-« Aurais-tu peur de moi ? »

-« Bien sûr que non…. Harry ? »

-« Vas-y…. Mais prend garde, Malefoy, je t'ai à l'œil »

-« Ouh, j'ai peur ! » lança Drago, alors qu'il était déjà loin, avec Ann.

Drago donnait le rythme, ayant une parfaite maîtrise de son corps et un équilibre irréprochable. Il enchaîna donc les sauts, les petits pas et les portés, avec la maestria d'un patineur professionnel. De son banc, Harry fulminait, Malefoy le battait. Mais du château, Parkinson fulminait aussi : Drago dansait avec une autre qu'elle, et par moment de manière très serrée…. Elle haïssait Ann à un point, à ce moment-là, que Vénus aurait ressemblé à une enfant de chœur.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de danser, alors qu'ils étaient au milieu du lac, Ann ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger sur le chemin du retour.

-« Comment ça se fait, qu'un Serpentard comme toi, sache patiner ? »

-« C'est un de mes secrets »

-« Très drôle »

-« Je me suis souvent entraîner, pour battre Potter…. Musculation, développement des réflexes…. Mais il fallait que j'améliore mon équilibre…. Et ça, c'est sans magie, hélas…. Donc, méthodes moldues…. Poutre, patin et autres trucs…. Mais si tu le dis, je serais contraint de te couper la langue »

-« Je ne dirais rien, je pensais juste que c'était étrange…. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt sur la glace ? »

-« Pour ne pas faire tâche…. Disons que je préfère te répondre à toi, plutôt que de répondre à Pansy…. Qui m'aurait, sans aucun doute, fait des reproches…. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante cette fille ! »

-« Il y en a…. Bon, je te laisse…. A la prochaine » dit Ann en bifurquant vers Harry.

-« C'est ça, à la prochaine…. _Potter a bien de la chance de t'avoir ! _» maugréa Drago.

Mais la sortie d'Estelle, avec un chocolat chaud pour lui, lui fit oublier sa rancœur. Il avait aussi quelqu'un de tendre et d'attentionné, qui pensait à lui. Il espérait qu'elle ne changerait jamais, que Voldemort et la guerre ne lui enlèveraient jamais ses rêves d'enfant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais l'envie et le besoin de la protéger grandissait à chaque instant. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment un sentiment fraternel qui le faisait se sentir aussi bien en sa présence, mais il préférait éluder la question, de crainte qu'on ne fouille son esprit à ce moment-là.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alors que les élèves se préparaient à une nuit glacée, Ann n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le chant des vents l'inquiétait plus que tout. Elle passa la nuit à veiller sur le sommeil de son bien aimé, s'angoissant dès qu'elle ne le voyait plus respirer. Au milieu de la nuit, elle en eut assez. Elle se redressa et quitta l'étreinte d'Harry.

-« Tu vas où ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voie ensommeillée.

-« Voir les vents…. Ils sont tous là, je vais leur parler »

-« On peut parler au vent ? »

-« Bien sûr…. Mais en général, je préfère les écouter…. Rendort-toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

-« Tu veux un coup de main ? »

-« Non, ça ira, ne t'inquiètes pas…. »

-« Tu risques quelque chose ? »

-« Hormis de prendre froid, non…. Garde le lit chaud, pour mon retour »

-« Ça, j'y compte bien…. Tu reviens vite ? »

-« Je ne sais pas…. Avant le réveil ! »

-« D'accord…. Travaille bien ! »

-« Merci…. Dort maintenant ! »

Rassuré, Harry retourna dans les bras de Morphée. Ann en profita pour se changer en Ombre, version amazone, retira son amulette pour ne pas offenser les vents. Sans la protection magique, et dans sa petite tenue, elle grelotta rapidement. Mais elle se secoua et sortit du château en transplanant. Elle apparût sur le seuil et regretta, pour la seconde fois, la douce chaleur des bras d'Harry. Le paysage était blanc et gelé. Le froid enveloppait les arbres dans des cocons de glaces.

-« _Secoues-toi ma cocotte, c'est pas le moment de flancher _» se dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le lac, ou ce qu'il lui semblait le lac. Elle entendait ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, mais le bruit le plus inquiétant venait du château en lui-même. Les rafales commençaient inexorablement leur travail d'usure, et elle l'entendait gémir sous les asseaux des vents. Lorsqu'elle sentit son pied partir, étant rentré en contact avec la glace du lac, elle se rattrapa de justesse. Elle transforma ses chaussures en une paire de patin, et elle était loin d'être mécontente du changement : une paire de sandales contre des chaussures fermées…. Le pied !

Elle glissa sur la surface gelée, alors que les légers pans de sa tenue virevoltaient autour d'elle. Phase numéro 1 : détourner les vents du château. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, les vents adoraient voir les humains glisser et virevolter sur la glace qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes créé. Une mélodie légère lui venait en tête, et elle se laissa rapidement portée par elle. Elle enchaîna les arabesques et les sauts, les pas et les figures, appréciant le réchauffement lié à l'exercice. De temps en temps, elle regardait autour d'elle, notant quel vent avait arrêté de souffler contre Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils jouaient ou travaillaient, les vents étaient invisibles. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient calmes, ils devenaient comme des êtres de brume. Ils étaient aussi matériels que des fantômes, mais au lieu d'être gris argenté, ils étaient blancs, parfois plus sombres, comme les nuages.

Lorsque Ann s'arrêta de patiner, elle en compta plus de cinquante autour d'elle. Certains lui étaient plus familiers que d'autres, pour en avoir vu des représentations. Il y avait Borée et Gallicus, les Grands Vents d'Europe, Kibibonoka, le Grand Vent Indien, Tezcatlipoca, le chef des vents d'Amérique latine, et Shimpu, le Maître des Vents Froids d'Asie. Elle reconnut aussi la famille mondiale des Vents d'Alaska, avec Williwaw, Pruga et les autres frères, ainsi que Barber et Blizzard, les plus puissants vents du Nord. Mais beaucoup lui étaient inconnus. Son manque d'assurance face à ces êtres joua en sa défaveur, nombreux furent ceux qui commencèrent à s'ennuyer et redevinrent invisibles.

-« Attendez ! » les pria Ann « S'il vous plait…. Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? Poudlard n'a jamais rien fait aux Vents du Nord »

-« Notre Reine nous l'a demandé » dit l'un d'eux, brusquement, qu'elle reconnut comme Borée, à cause de sa conque.

-« Mais pourquoi votre Reine en veut-elle à Poudlard ? »

-« Pourquoi ne me le demandes-tu pas, jeune curieuse ? » dit une voix féminine.

Du lac gelé, une silhouette sortait. C'était une femme, grande, mince, et vêtue chaudement, en apparence. Mais comme les vents, sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige, ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'eau prise dans la glace, et ses vêtements étaient d'un bleu si pâle qu'on l'aurait pris pour du blanc. Les vents s'agenouillèrent immédiatement devant leur Reine, et Ann en fit de même. Elle entendait les cristaux de glaces s'entrechoquaient à chaque pas de la femme, et elle savait qu'elle venait vers elle. Ne regardant que le sol, elle vit enfin le bas du long manteau de la Reine des Glaces. Son sceptre, ressemblant à une stalactite, se posa sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

-« Qui es-tu pour me demander des comptes ? »

-« Une personne qui ne comprend pas pourquoi vous faîtes ça »

-« Que ne comprends-tu pas ? »

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous en prenez à Poudlard…. Poudlard n'a jamais rien fait de mal aux vents »

-« Hum…. » fit la Reine « Il est vrai que je n'ai rien contre ce lieu magique…. Mais je sais de source sûre qu'une traîtresse aux Amazones s'y cache, et je dois l'en faire sortir »

-« Alors arrêter, elle est dehors et à vos pieds » dit Ann.

-« C'est toi, la traîtresse ?…. Etrange, tu n'as pas les yeux d'une Amazone…. Mais tu portes leur tenue…. Explique-moi pourquoi tu as trahi ton clan, je serais peut-être d'humeur à épargner ce vieux château »

-« Je n'ai pas trahi mon clan…. J'ai réussi les épreuves…. »

-« Tu n'as pas l'âge »

-« Je sais…. Mais mon Lion est ici…. La mort rôde autour de lui depuis si longtemps, qu'il me faut être proche pour le protéger»

-« Balivernes…. Montre-moi tes vrais yeux…. »

-« Si vous le voulez » dit Ann « Comme ça, c'est mieux »

-« Ce n'est pas tes yeux, Amazone ! »

-« Se sont les miens… Il n'y a pas de sortilèges dessus…. »

-« Bien…. Je veux une preuve…. Une preuve de ton identité, mon petit phœnix ! »

-« Comment ? »

-« Trouve…. En signe de bonne volonté de ma part, je renvoie chez eux les vents les plus locaux…. Pendant ce temps, prouve-moi qui tu es…. Où tu seras gelée sur place par mes Vents »

La Reine des Glaces laissa Ann là, et se dirigea vers son peuple. Alors qu'Ann se concentrait pour faire ressortir sa véritable nature, les petits vents retournaient chez eux, ravis d'avoir revu les leurs, mais heureux de retourner dans leurs foyers. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les Grands Vents et les Vents Très Froids, le pire des Vents du Nord. Ils se regroupèrent autour d'Ann et de leur Reine, empêchant la jeune fille de fuir.

Ann s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, cherchant au plus profond de son être la chaleur nécessaire à sa survie.

-« Qu'attendons-nous, ma Reine ? » demanda l'un des Vents d'Alaska.

-« Qu'elle prouve qui elle est…. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Il semblerait que les raisons de ma présence ici soient fausses…. D'après elle…. J'attends la preuve de ses dires »

-« Gelons tout » dit Barber « Nous chercherons les preuves ensuite »

-« Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça se passe » expliqua la Reine « Notre Dieu à tous, Eole, a chargé les Amazones de veiller sur nous à sa place…. Elles nous respectent et nous célèbrent, tous, et elles ont fait de nous leurs protecteurs…. Nous sommes liés…. Une Amazone m'a demandé de lui rendre un service, de ramener au Clan une traîtresse…. »

-« Gelons-la »

-« Si les informations avaient été vraies, nous l'aurions fait » répondit la Reine.

-« Donc » conclue Shimpu « On vous a menti, et nous ne faisons pas le Bien ? »

-« C'est ce que cette enfant me dit…. Je me retrouve donc avec 2 points de vue différents…. Si elle ne peut me fournir les preuves de ce qu'elle avance, alors ce sera elle la menteuse…. »

-« Ma Reine, regardez » dit Gallicus.

Autour d'Ann, toujours pliée en boule, les flammes de son énergie étaient apparues. Elles prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur, et les vents se reculèrent. La glace, sous elle, fondait rapidement, et elle se redressa, ne dépliant que ses jambes. Les flammes l'entouraient, et la glace avait fondu dans un rayon de 1m autour d'elle, et ça progressait. Les flammes dépassaient sa tête. Dans le ciel, des étincelles lumineuses apparaissaient, formant petit à petit une image.

Au-dessus d'elle, une aura de phœnix apparaissait. Lorsque Ann déplia ses bras, le phœnix déploya ses ailes, et se transforma en femme ailée. Ann flottait au-dessus de la glace fondue. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la Reine des Glaces s'agenouilla devant elle, rapidement suivie par les Vents.

Ann reconstruisit ses barrières magiques, rentrant en elle les flammes et son aura magique. Elle flotta jusqu'à la Reine de Glace et se posa devant elle.

-« Relevez-vous ma Reine » dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-« Me pardonnerez-vous un jour ? »

-« Je n'ai pas à vous pardonner, vous n'êtes pas en tord dans cette histoire…. Relevez-vous, 2 légendes peuvent se regarder comme des égales…. Si vous acceptez que je sois votre égale »

-« Oui…. » dit la Reine en se redressant « Bien sûr »

-« Bien…. »

-« Permettez-moi de réparer le mal que j'ai causé, en m'occupant de la menteuse »

-« Vous êtes trop précieuse pour les Amazones, je ne vous laisserais pas vous souiller en approchant une âme aussi noire que celle de cette jeune fille »

-« Mais…. »

-« Vous n'avez rien à réparer, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher…. Car les renseignements que l'on vous a donnés étaient erronés…. Cela n'est point de votre faute…. Continuez de faire neiger, continuez de décorer les vitres avec vos si jolies fleurs de givres…. Continuez de geler les lacs…. Continuez ce que vous avez toujours fait…. Continuez d'être la Reine des Glaces…. Je me charge de la traîtresse, il est temps qu'elle comprenne qu'on ne peut pas tout faire par caprice »

-« Bien…. »

-« Mes chers Vents du Nord, raccompagnez votre Reine en son palais…. N'emmenez pas avec vous l'hiver, Poudlard est si beau sous la neige »

-« Au revoir, cher Enfant…. Qu'Eole vous garde » dit la Reine en disparaissant avec les derniers vents.

Ann attendit un moment avant de rentrer dans le château. Le paysage était redevenu si calme tout d'un coup, qu'elle se demandait si la nature était encore en vie. Le bruit de la glace qui craque la rassura, et elle rentra au château. Lorsqu'elle se faufila dans le lit, sa peau froide contre celle d'Harry, le réveilla, et il entreprit tendrement de la réchauffer.

-« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

-« Bien…. La Reine des Glaces et les Vents du Nord ne sont pas vindicatifs…. Lorsqu'ils ont compris leur erreur, ils sont partis »

-« Tant mieux…. » dit Harry « Je peux te poser une question ? »

-« Bien sûr »

-« C'est ta puissance magique que j'ai sentie à un moment donné ? »

-« Oui »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« C'était une preuve de mon identité…. »

-« Ah ! Et c'est que la moitié de ta vraie puissance »

-« Ça ? »

-« Oui »

-« En quelque sorte » dit Ann, se collant à lui pour lui faire changer de préoccupation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain _(jeudi 27 novembre)_, Ann se réveilla en reniflant. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se lever.

-« Ça va mon amour ? » lui demanda Harry « Tu as l'air d'être malade ? »

-« J'ai pris froid…. »

-« Sans déconner ? »

-« Je t'ai dit que je détestais le froid…. Je suis peut-être une légende, mais je n'en reste pas moins humaine…. » dit Ann avant de se reprendre « Façon de parler…. Il n'en reste pas moins que je peux prendre froid ! »

-« Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh, de la pimentine te ferais du bien »

-« J'en ai dans la salle de bain…. »

-« Attend, je vais te chercher la fiole » dit Harry.

Ce dernier n'en revenait toujours pas que son Amazone puisse tomber malade. Elle était tellement puissante qu'il l'aurait crû invulnérable à ce genre de chose, mais il se rappela que tout le monde avait son talon d'Achille…. Et il eut l'espoir de trouver un jour celui de Voldemort, pour le détruire définitivement. Il allait la lui enlever, pour un nombre d'années indéterminées, il s'occuperait de rendre le monde sûr pour son retour.

Après avoir pris la pimentine, en ayant les oreilles fumantes pendant quelques minutes, Ann se leva et s'habilla chaudement. Le froid de la nuit l'avait pénétré jusqu'aux os, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se réchauffer. Lorsqu'ils furent près, Harry transplana jusqu'à sa chambre, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, où l'envie de se toucher fut difficilement mais heureusement contrôlée.

Avec tous les autres membres de l'appartement, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ann et Harry se mirent l'un en face de l'autre, encore entourés par les autres membres de la tribu. Le déjeuner se passa fort bien, les élèves ne parlant que du temps qui était enfin redevenu normal dans la nuit. Ann baillait de temps en temps, ce qui fit un instant pensait aux autres qu'Harry ne l'avait pas laissé dormir, puis Hermione lui tendit son amulette, et d'un signe de tête d'Ann, ils comprirent ce qu'elle avait fait durant une bonne partie de sa nuit.

Lorsque le déjeuner pris fin, certains élèves sortirent pour voir où en était le temps. En général, des joueurs de Quidditch s'inquiétant pour leurs entraînements. Des murmures se firent peu à peu entendre et de nombreux garçons sortirent de la Grande Salle : 5 jeunes filles, très légèrement vêtues, venaient de sortir de la Forêt Interdite et se dirigeaient vers le château. Les élèves étaient sur les marches, intrigués ou envoûtés, et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur niveau, la chef de la bande s'adressa à eux :

-« Je cherche Harry Potter, où est-il ? »

-« Dans la Grande Salle…. La grande porte sur votre droite, en entrant » dit un jeune homme.

-« Merci »

Elles se firent un chemin à travers l'attroupement, alors que des questions ou remarques fusaient d'un peu partout :

-« Y'en a toujours que pour Potter ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui veulent ? »

-« T'as vu comme elles sont canons, sont pas toutes pour lui au moins ? »

-« Elles viennent d'où ? T'as entendu leur accent ? »

-« T'as vu comment elles sont habillées, elles se croient où ? »

La dernière remarque venait de filles légèrement complexées tout d'un coup. Entre l'uniforme d'écolière et la tenue d'Amazone, la plus sexy des 2 était la seconde. Et Vénus la portait voluptueusement. De la déesse dont elle portait le nom, Vénus avait la démarche sensuelle, le visage enfantin, les lèvres pulpeuses et surtout, une poitrine forte généreuse mais ferme. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle était sensuellement dangereuse. Quant aux jumelles Bérénice et Meredith, elles étaient moins belles que Vénus, mais elles avaient leur charme. Les plus discrètes étaient Mathilde et Abigail, qui avaient les tenues les plus couvrantes des 5, et qui n'appréciaient pas la manière dont les jeunes hommes les regardaient. Sur leur île, le regard des hommes n'était pas aussi animal.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, les murmures s'arrêtèrent de suite, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Vénus et sa cour. Dumbledore se leva, comme tous les professeurs. Mais Vénus ne le regarda même pas, puisqu'une fois qu'elle eut repéré Harry, elle se dirigea droit sur lui. Sans même un mot, elle lui prit la tête et l'embrassa avec fougue. Pour se détacher d'elle, il fut obligé de tomber de son banc. Il la regarda plus avec dégoût qu'envie.

-« Mon amour, je suis heureuse de te revoir » dit sensuellement Vénus.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? » commença Ann, en rogne, mais Venus lui coupa la parole en lui envoyant un gant vert émeraude à la figure.

-« Je te défie, Diane…. Oseras-tu te battre contre moi ? »

-« Où et quand ? » répondit de suite Ann.

-« Pourquoi pas tout de suite, sur le terrain de Quidditch »

Vénus n'en avait rien à faire d'être entendue par des enfants de Mangemorts, de journalistes ou de membres du ministère. Maintenant qu'elle avait Ann à portée de main, elle voulait la tuer, vite et bien, et le faire devant le plus de personnes possibles, pour lui foutre la honte.

-« Mesdemoiselles » dit Dumbledore en arrivant à leur niveau « Un peu de calme, je vous pris…. Le stade de Quidditch sera près d'ici 1h pour accueillir votre duel…. Vous ne voudriez pas blesser des innocents pas un coup trop puissant ? »

-« Pourquoi faire ? »

-« Tout simplement parce que les véritables duels de sorciers doivent se faire dans des lieux sécurisés » dit Dumbledore en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

-« Ah ! C'est vrai » répondit Vénus en comprenant le danger d'une exposition de son Clan « Préparez tout ça alors »

Elle avait, comme ses bras droits, un rictus mauvais qui n'augurait rien de bon. Pas de public, donc pas d'observateur…. Donc, plus de liberté…. Ann se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas qu'un seul duel à faire, heureusement qu'elle avait eu la potion à temps !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Les élèves étaient surexcités. Nombreux étaient ceux qui pensaient pouvoir suivre le match depuis le stade. Quelle ne fut pas leur déception lorsqu'en approchant, ils furent arrêtés par leur directeur.

-« Chers élèves » dit Dumbledore « Vous semblez oubliés que vous avez des cours…. La première heure a sauté parce que j'ai réquisitionné vos professeurs, mais il n'en sera pas de même pour le reste de la journée…. Vous avez déjà les cours d'hier à rattraper…. Allons, ne faites pas ces têtes, les Duels sont des règlements de compte personnels entre les 2 sorciers…. Vous n'avez pas à en connaître le pourquoi, et seuls les témoins peuvent l'observer »

La déception était grande parmi les élèves, et ils partirent difficilement en cours. Les témoins d'Ann n'étaient autres que les Jumelles, Marco et Ambre, pour être à 4 partout. Seulement, les témoins d'Ann étaient dans les gradins, tandis que ceux de Vénus étaient sur le terrain, avec les duellistes.

Ann s'était changée dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor. Cela serait un duel d'Amazone, autant revêtir l'uniforme du Clan : gilet cintré et large ceinture en argent ouvragé, étoffes de soie d'un vert émeraude, bien sûr. Vénus était la seule à s'être changée, elle arborait la même tenue qu'Ann, mais avec beaucoup moins de tissu vert.

Ann se doutait bien que son adversaire commencerait gentiment, mais que, si elle commençait à perdre du terrain, les autres seraient là en renfort. Les 4 Amazones se placèrent aux points cardinaux, et Ann se plaça de manière à les avoir toutes dans son champ de vision. Un coup par derrière partirait peut-être par inadvertance, et elle voulait les éviter.

Le temps semblait s'écoulait plus lentement dans le stade qu'à l'extérieur, car Ann crut que ça ne faisait que 15min qu'elle était là lorsque le clocher de l'Eglise de Pré au Lard sonna 10h. Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser que Vénus en profita pour lui envoyer un petit sort. Elle voulait, apparemment, que ce soit long et pénible pour Ann. Elle oubliait qu'Ann était loin d'être la dernière en endurance physique et magique.

Ann lui renvoya le même sortilège, avec sa baguette. Pour le moment, Vénus se battait de manière réglementaire, alors Ann faisait pareil : elle se défendait avec les mêmes armes.

Première règle : connaître le niveau de son adversaire. Les duellistes se jaugeaient, s'envoyant des sorts en se tournant autour. Seconde règle : ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. Ann espérait que l'ego de Vénus lui ferait oublier cette règle, et qu'elle se croirait supérieure à elle. Comme elle avait toujours crû en sa supériorité, Ann espérait qu'elle ne changerait pas ses habitudes, mais elle restait toutefois sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle répliquait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dans les couloirs, tout le monde parlait du duel qui avait lieu juste à côté. Les élèves faisaient des paris sur laquelle des 2 s'en sortirait, et aussi sur les raisons de cet affrontement.

-« Alors Potter » dit Drago devant la salle d'Enchantement « T'as une fiancée ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Malefoy ? »

-« Moi, rien…. Je me disais juste que tu ne devais pas être trop fidèle, pour avoir un gosse avec une autre ! Si tu veux, je peux te remplacer » insinua Drago, en parlant de la paternité d'Arthur.

-« Si tu la touches…. » vociféra Harry en se jetant sur lui « Ron, lâche-moi ! »

-« C'est ça, Weasley, lâche-le…. On va bien rire ! »

-« Tu crois réellement que c'est comme ça que ça doit se régler, Harry ? Avec les poings ? »

-« Ne serait-ce pas les moldus qui se battent aux poings ? » nota Drago.

-« L'avantage des poings, c'est qu'on peut sentir la douleur qu'on inflige…. » siffla Harry.

-« Allons jeunes gens…. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une de vos camarades se bat en duel que ça doit devenir une mode » Dit le minuscule Flitwick « Entrez, et affrontez-vous sur le ring de la connaissance plutôt »

Le cours se passa dans une ambiance très tendue, Drago et Harry se donnant à fond dans la création de boules de feu. Harry veillait juste à être un peu au-dessus de Drago, mais pas de trop.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, après l'incendie de 2 pupitres et de la manche de Neville (astucieusement éteinte par Hermione), les élèves sortirent en trombe, trop heureux de pouvoir aller voir un match. Hermione attrapa cependant Ron et Harry par la manche et les emmena dans un coin désert.

-« Hermione, on rate tout ! » se plaignit Ron.

-« Tu crois réellement qu'on aurait pu voir quelque chose ? Je te rappelle que c'est une Amazone contre une Légende…. Dumbledore n'est pas idiot, il a dû ajouter un bouclier ! »

-« Elle a raison…. Tu proposes quoi ? »

-« Je pense qu'il ne serait pas contre le fait qu'on y aille sous une forme moins repérable…. Parce que si on nous voit pénétrer et que d'autres n'y arrivent pas, se serait vraiment louche »

-« On va à notre salle ! » dit Harry « On partira de là ! »

-« On va raté le cours de métamorphose » se plaignit Hermione.

-« Et Charlie va me tuer pour ne pas être à son cours ! » dit Ron.

-« On va juste voir si tout se passe bien ! » expliqua Harry « Et on rentre »

-« D'accord ! » approuvèrent les amoureux.

Ils se transformèrent en chats et chien, et sortirent le plus discrètement du château. Ils avaient bien fait de se transformer, de nombreux élèves attendaient près du stade de Quidditch. Ils en virent certains courir et être coincés dans un champ protecteur, devant être tiré par ses camarades pour en sortir. Ce champ donnait l'impression d'entrer dans de la gelée, de plus en plus solide. Comme ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas entrer, ils s'amusaient à se coincer dans les positions les plus loufoques. Les Serdaigles essayaient de comprendre le sortilège, les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors s'amusaient de la situation, quant aux Serpentards, ils étaient absents.

-« Le vieux fou a mis le même sortilège de miroir que lors du match entre Gryffondors » dit Drago.

-« Pourquoi t'as pas voulu rester à la tour d'astronomie, cela aurait été si romantique un pique-nique à 2 » Répondit Pansy.

-« Pansy chérie, on n'est pas là pour être romantique…. On est romantique quand on veut séduire une fille, mais nous, on sait qu'on va finir ensemble…. Alors, arrête avec tes idées grotesques, on dirait une Poufsouffle »

-« Donc tu ne rompras pas nos fiançailles ! Comme je suis contente ! »

-« Comme toujours, tu n'entends que ce que tu veux » maugréa Drago.

Le Trio avait suivi avec attention la discussion, mais préféra tenter sa chance avec la barrière. Arrivés devant ce qui ressemblait à un mur de vapeur, dans leur angle de vision, ils s'arrêtèrent, avant de tenter de passer à travers. Harry fut le premier, et les 2 autres suivirent rapidement. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires, pour se changer.

-« Pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls à pouvoir traverser ? » demanda Ron.

-« Sans doute parce que Dumbledore se doutait qu'on tenterait de venir ! »

-« Et vous n'êtes pas les seuls » dit une voix féminine.

-« Ginny ! »

-« Et regardez qui est là ! » dit Ginny en ouvrant un placard à balai.

-« Fred et George ! Comment ? »

-« Comme tu le sais, cher Capitaine, nous nous souvenons…. Nous nous souvenons également de tout ce que l'on a appris cet été…. Et bien évidemment, les potions d'invisibilité en font partie ! » Dit George.

-« Et j'en ai trouvé une dans ta chambre Hermione » s'excusa Ginny « Et comme tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, il y avait les indications »

-« Comment êtes vous rentrés ? »

-« J'ai suivi Fred et George, dans un coin sombre…. »

-« On a couru pour faire le tour du stade ! »i Fred.

-« Quand je les ai vus passer, je me suis dit que je devais bien pouvoir le faire aussi…. »

-« Et vous, vous l'avez trouvé où votre fiole ? » demanda Ron.

-« C'est Sam qui m'en a passé une…. Hier soir d'ailleurs ! » s'interrogea Fred « Etrange »

-« Ça n'a rien d'étrange » dit Harry « Elle devait pressentir que Vénus se ramenait »

-« George, c'est quand tu veux que tu règles ton histoire avec Alex, à propos de cette fille ! » insinua Ginny.

-« Et si nous allions voir ce match » répondit l'intéressé, pour changer de sujet.

Ils sortirent donc et rejoignirent rapidement les 4 témoins d'Ann. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent la scène, ils la virent comme au ralenti. Fred toucha Sam, et il y eut un éclair lumineux alors que le temps reprenait un cours normal.

-« Vous êtes déjà-là ! Vous séchez les cours ? » demanda Marco.

-« Non…. C'est la pause déjeuner »

-« Hein ? »

-« Apparemment » commença Hermione « Quelqu'un s'est débrouillé pour que l'espace-temps dans le stade soit ralenti par rapport à celui du château ! Mais qui ? »

-« Moi »

Les élèves se tournèrent pour ne voir nul autre que le professeur Dumbledore.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Pour que vous soyez-là lorsque cette Vénus ne sera plus loyale »

-« Ann n'a pas besoin de nous ! » dit Alex.

-« En duel, non…. A 5 contre une…. Non plus ! C'est vrai…. Cependant, il me fallait du temps pour faire venir le conseil des Amazones…. Elles ne devraient pas tarder » dit-il en regardant sa montre de sorcier.

-« Excuse-nous du retard, Albus » les coupa Maïa, arrivant avec 9 autres Amazones « Il a fallut réunir tout le monde, et choisir les membres du conseil…. Que s'est-il passer en notre absence ? »

-« Les 4 plus jeunes entourent la scène de combat…. » commença Ambre « Dans l'espace-temps où nous étions, il n'y a eu que des échanges de sortilèges plus où moins puissants…. Il est à noter, cependant, que les 4 plus jeunes sont aux points cardinaux…. Elles n'ont pas bougé, pour le moment…. »

-« Par contre » nota Marco « J'ai essayé d'aller leur parler, pour qu'elles viennent dans les gradins…. Il y a un champ de force qui m'empêche d'avancer plus loin que la porte des vestiaires »

-« Et tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? »

-« Je ne savais pas si c'était fait par les professeurs ou par elles ! » s'excusa-t-il.

-« Albus ? » demanda Maïa.

-« Ce n'est pas nous…. Les professeurs et moi-même nous sommes occupés uniquement de repousser les élèves et de les empêcher de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur…. Avec, comme vous le voyez, des exceptions »

-« Alors elles nous empêchent d'y aller » dit Ambre « Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Apparemment pour quelque chose de pas très catholique » conclue Hermione « Regardez, elles se mettent à tourner ! »

-« Je n'aime pas ça, Albus » dit Maïa « C'est loin d'être réglementaire leur présence sur le terrain »

-« Vous devriez vous asseoir et voir ce qu'il en retourne » dit Albus « Je dois retourner dans la Grande Salle »

En plus de Maïa, il y avait des Guerrières et des Prêtresses, mais les plus anciennes qu'Harry ait pu voir sur l'île. Elles se mirent dans un coin, et observèrent attentivement le combat. Fred poussa Marco et s'assit à côté de Sam, Ginny s'assit à côté du rejeté, et les autres se placèrent au second rang, juste derrière les témoins. Albus se retira, prétextant un repas à officier et des élèves à faire rentrer, mais il demanda à Ambre de venir le trouver dès qu'il y aurait un changement dans la situation.

Ann et Vénus étaient toujours en train de se renvoyer des sortilèges, mais Vénus avait toujours ce petit sourire pervers, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Les 4 autres Amazones avançaient très lentement, en décrivant un cercle. Les sortilèges échangés entre Ann et Vénus avaient cependant gagné en intensité et en complexité depuis le début. Vénus voulait gagner, et elle voulait gagner vite. Le temps était en train de changer : le ciel qui était dégagé se couvrait rapidement de gros nuages noirs, le tonnerre se faisait entendre, et des rafales de vents se levèrent.

-« Ambre, je crois que là, vous pouvez aller chercher Albus » informa Maïa.

-« J'y cours ! »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Les élèves étaient rentrés, pris par la faim, et les discussions tournaient encore autour du Duel. Les professeurs étaient assis, mais eux, ils ne discutaient pas, trop préoccupés par ce qu'il se passait dehors. Ambre entra en courant dans le château, passant de la course à la marche rapide pour ne pas alerter les élèves. Il n'empêche que lorsqu'ils la virent entrer, les élèves se turent et la regardèrent progresser vers la table des professeurs dans un silence pesant.

Les élèves, les plus proches de la table des professeurs, eurent beau tendre l'oreille, ils ne réussirent pas à suivre la conversation entre la nouvelle bibliothécaire et le directeur. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui parler, Dumbledore lui fit signe de repartir. Alors qu'elle sortait, il fit un signe de tête aux professeurs qui se levèrent et suivirent Ambre. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Dumbledore face aux élèves.

-« Chers élèves, je me vois obliger d'annuler certains cours, car je réquisitionne vos professeurs…. Hormis les cours des professeurs qui viennent de sortir, les cours sont maintenus pour aujourd'hui…. Je demande aux préfets de maintenir l'ordre dans leurs maisons…. Argus Rusard est autorisé à vous punir sévèrement si vous sortez du château, même au niveau de la Tour d'Astronomie…. »


	5. Annonce

_J'ai décidé, pour être en accord avec les règles de ce site, de ne plus faire de chapitre réponses aux reviews (RAR). Enfin, en tout cas, de ne plus les mettre en ligne ici._

J'aime répondre aux reviews, je trouve que c'est une marque de respect visà-vis de ceux qui prennent le temps d'en poster. Et je n'aime pas les mettre juste avant le chapitre, parce que cela fausse le nombre de mot.

Donc, je mettrais les RAR sur mon blogà l'adresse suivante : http: www. hollysafer. eknw. com. Et si l'adresse ne veut pas s'afficher, cliquez sur mon pseudo pour arriver à ma bio. Dans celle-ci, il y a un lien « homepage », et c'est mon blog !


	6. Chapitre 04 '139' : Les YingYangs

**Notes de l'auteur :**

_1) Joyeux anniversaire à Max, mon jumeau de date !  
2) Merci à tous les lecteurs, et les reviewers, pour leur fidélité, malgré la longueur de l'histoire. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.  
3) Un énorme MERCI à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me chercher, et de me retrouver. Cela me touche beaucoup, je vous assure !_

_J'ai décidé, pour être en accord avec les règles de ce site, de ne plus faire de chapitre réponses aux reviews (RAR). Enfin, en tout cas, de ne plus les mettre en ligne ici.  
J'aime répondre aux reviews, je trouve que c'est une marque de respect visà-vis de ceux qui prennent le temps d'en poster. Et je n'aime pas les mettre juste avant le chapitre, parce que cela fausse le nombre de mot.  
Donc, je mettrais les RAR sur mon blogà l'adresse suivante : http: www. hollysafer. eknw. com. Et si l'adresse ne veut pas s'afficher, cliquez sur mon pseudo pour arriver à ma bio. Dans celle-ci, il y a un lien « homepage », et c'est mon blog !_

**

* * *

Chapitre 04 (139) : Les Yin-Yang **

_(Toujours le jeudi 27 novembre, dans l'après-midi)_

Lorsqu'il sortit du château, Dumbledore remarqua immédiatement le gros nuage noir au-dessus du stade. Il rejoignit aussi vite qu'il le put les autres professeurs.

« Maïa »

« J'aime pas ça Albus…. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est » demanda Charlie en regardant le ciel.

« Des Yin-Yang » dit Maïa « Et ça n'augure rien de bon »

« On dirait des petits anges » dit Ginny.

« Ils sont aussi angéliques que démoniaques…. » répondit Maïa.

Elle commença alors à leur expliquer ce que ces créatures étaient. Les Yin-Yang sont des créatures aussi bénéfiques qu'elles peuvent être maléfiques. Elles sont de la même famille que les Boing-Ti-Boingà la différence près qu'elles sont déjà évoluées lorsqu'on les rencontre. Elles sont aussi grandes que les Esprits de Gaïa, la forme évoluée du Boing-Ti-Boing, et ressemblent à de jolies peluches, mais ça s'arrête là.

Elles sont de forme humanoïde, avec un visage blanc faisant penser à un masque de Pierrot. Deux grands yeux, d'un noir profond, tranchant avec cet ovale immaculé. Le visage est entouré de cheveux d'un noir corbeau, coiffés en grosses anglaises. Au-dessus de la tête, une couronne d'un blanc lumineux est visible. Ensuite, certains ont une longue robe blanche et des ailes de chauve-souris noires, ou bien une longue robe noire et des ailes de colombe blanches.

Ceux à robe blanche sont plus grands, et se sont des mâles, les autresà robe noire, sont les femelles. C'est une espèce sexuée, mais ils n'ont que 2 petits durant leur vie, pour garder un nombre constant d'individus. Il y a des exceptions quand des sorciers tuent des membres de cette espèce.

Les Yin-Yang ne sont pas hostiles, tout comme les Esprits, ils laissent une chance au sorcier d'esquiver le combat. Comme leurs parents, ils combattent en musique, et comme eux, le sorcier doit montrer ses aptitudes avec leurs éléments. Mais la différence est qu'il y a obligatoirement 2 combats, sans danse, durant lesquels le sorcier doit prouver sa totale maîtrise de la magie Blanche et de la magie Noire.

En temps normal, les Yin-Yang vivent en Asie, très haut dans les montagnes, là où les nuages ne disparaissent jamais. Ils restent dans ces nuages, dans lesquels ils se cachent pour vivre, se reproduire et élever leurs petits. Ils n'aiment pas être dérangés, et surtout invoqués. Ils aiment agir à leur guise, parfois ange gardien, parfois petit démon, mais ils ne s'en prennent jamais à la même victime. C'est un jeu pour eux. Quand on les invoque, on les dérange, et ils sont de mauvais poil. C'est pour cela que le nuage avec lequel ils se sont déplacés est rempli de tension, prêt à exploser en un immense orage.

« Regardez ! On dirait que les 2 plus jeunes n'étaient pas au courant » dit Marco.

En effet, sur le terrain, les 2 jeunes Amazones avaient coupé le cercle pour se rejoindre, et regardaient le ciel avec appréhension. Elles virent Maïa leur faisant signe de la rejoindre. Elles regardèrent une dernière fois les autres Amazones, Ann, le ciel, et se précipitèrent en courant dans le premier vestiaire à leur dispositionéchappant de justesse aux sortilèges mortels des Amazones jumelles.

« Je vais les chercher » dit Maïa.

Sur le terrain, Ann semblait soulagée d'avoir moins d'Amazones à combattre, mais elle appréhendait la réaction des Yin-Yang. Vénus fulminait de rage, ordonnant à ses sbires de continuer le plan sans les 2 trouillardes.

-

Maïa retrouva les 2 jeunes fugueuses dans le couloir des vestiaires de Poufsouffle. Elles pleuraient à chaudes larmes, se murmurant des paroles de réconfort ou parlant de moyens de vivre sans le Clan, puisqu'elles l'avaient trahi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Mathilde ? On ne peut plus rentrer chez nous, pas après ça…. »

« On s'engagera dans un cirque…. On se débrouillera…. J'aurais dû me fier à mon instinct plus qu'à ses bonnes paroles »

« Quand Graciella est morte, on aurait dû comprendre qu'elle était dans le tort…. »

« Mais on avait confiance en Vénus, c'était notre modèle…. » répondit Mathilde, dont la peur et le désespoir avaient laissé la place à la colère.

« Je veux revoir ma mère…. » chouina Abigail.

« Chut…. Abi…. Chut…. »

« Tu ne veux pas les revoir toi »

« Bien sûr que si…. Mais eux, veulent-ils nous revoir »

« Vos parents se font beaucoup de soucis pour vous » dit Maïa, jugeant qu'il était temps de se montrer « Et moi aussi »

« Ils ne nous haïssent pas » demanda Mathilde.

« Bien sûr que non…. Quand vous leur expliquerez pourquoi vous avez crû en Vénus, ils comprendront…. Et ils vous pardonneront…. »

« Et vous…. Vous nous en voulez » demanda Mathilde « Et le Clan »

« Que devait-il se passer »

« Au début » commença Abigail « On devait venir jusqu'à Poudlard, pour ramener Diane de force… »

« Vénus disait qu'elle n'était pas une vraie Amazone, que sa place n'était donc pas auprès de son Lion »

« Vénus n'a pas été choisie » dit Maïa « Mais elle a toujours crû qu'elle valait mieux qu'Ann…. Diane…. Quoi d'autres »

« On devait juste arriver directement à Poudlard, prendre Diane de force, et repartir » dit Abigail.

« Mais dès qu'on s'est embarquée sur le bateau, tout a changé…. Il y avait des livres de magie noire…. Beaucoup de mauvais livres…. Et elles nous ont fait travailler dur, pour qu'on libère notre énergie magique…. »

« Ce qui leur a servi durant un maléfice bizarre…. »

« Oui…. Je suis au courant de ce sortilège…. » dit Maïa.

« Elles nous ont dits que c'était pour que Diane ne manque à personne, quand on la ramènerait…. » continua Mathilde « Mais qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse ça dans les règles, et que Vénus se battrait en duel contre elle…. Qu'on serait juste là pour éviter que quelqu'un vienne aider Diane…. Mais les Yin-Yang, ce n'était pas au programme…. »

« Ce n'est pas les seules créatures qu'elles vont invoquer » dit Abigail.

« On les a entendus parlé des Boing-Ti-Boing…. Elles en ont beaucoup à portée de main…. Mais on sait rien d'autre…. Vénus lui en veut beaucoup, elle…. Je crois qu'elle est prête à la tuer s'il le faut…. Comme elles ont voulu nous tuer »

« Vous témoigneriez contre elles, lors de leur procès, si elles s'en sortent vivantes »

« On aura un procès nous aussi »

« Je devrais pouvoir démontrer que vous avez été abusées par de belles paroles pleines de mensonges »

« Elles risquent de mourir »

« Plutôt de perdre leurs pouvoirs, leur mémoire, et tout ce qui fait d'elles des sorcières Amazones…. On n'a pas encore tué une des nôtres…. Pas après un procès en tout cas…. Alors »

« Je témoignerais » dit Mathilde.

« Moi aussi…. Moi aussi je témoignerais »

« Bien…. Allez, venez…. » dit Maïa en leur ouvrant les bras.

Les 2 jeunes filles s'y précipitèrent, recommençant à pleurer dans les bras de leur Chef. Maïa supposa qu'elles en avaient bavé, et qu'il faudra donc commencer par enlever leur rancœur avant d'écouter leurs arguments contre les 3 autres Amazones.

-

Lorsque Maïa rejoignit le groupe, accompagnée par les 2 jeunes fugueuses, les Anciennes les accueillirent sans animosité. Mathilde eut même droit à une tendre accolade de la part de son arrière-grand-mère, qui était là malgré son lien de parenté, pour juger objectivement cette affaire. Voyant qu'elles n'avaient rien à craindre pour le moment, elles acceptèrent d'être encadrées par les Anciennes. Elles regardaient la scène du combat avec appréhension, ne connaissant pas le niveau d'Ann, elles avaient peur pour sa vie.

Sur le terrain, maintenant que l'espace temps était revenu à la normale, les choses s'accéléraient. Bérénice et Meredith avaient fini de tourner, et des centaines de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes poussaient sur le terrain. Dès que l'une d'elle éclosait, un Boing-Ti-Boing de sa couleur naissaient, le stade en fut rapidement rempli. Ann avait donc 3 Amazones, une cinquantaine de Yin-Yang et plus d'une centaine de Boing-Ti-Boing à combattre.

La première chose à faire était de se débarrasser des Amazones, les créatures étaient honnêtes, elles ne l'attaqueraient pas dans son dos, mais elle devait d'abord leur demander de patienter avant le combat. Elle fût sauvée par l'arrivée bondissante d'Ambroise, qu'elle reconnut au son de la clochette qu'Hermione lui avait mise autour du cou, avec un joli ruban vert. L'Esprit bondit jusqu'à elle, alors que Vénus continuait de lui envoyer des sortilèges, souvent mortels. Ann les esquivait mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient absorbés dans son bouclier de vie.

Lorsque Vénus vit l'Esprit, elle changea de proie et lança un Adava Kedavra sur la créature. Ann bondit pour le sauver, ses cheveux sentant le roussi tout d'un coup. La pauvre petite créature tremblait dans ses bras.

« Chut…. Ambroise, calme-toi » lui dit Ann, alors qu'elle avait formé une bulle protectrice « Je vais te demandais un service »

Ambroise siffla, malgré ses tremblements, pour montrer qu'il était prêt. Les 3 Amazones étaient montées sur l'aire de combat, et envoyaient des sortilèges sur le bouclier d'Ann.

« Ne t'occupes pas d'elles…. Je vais te mettre un bouclier, et tu le passeras aux Boing-Ti-Boing…. Tu leur demanderas de patienter quelques temps, que j'en termine avec elles…. Tu leur diras que je ne refuse pas le combat, mais que je ne peux pas tous vous affronter en même temps, ce n'est pas le même genre de combat…. Tu m'as compris »

L'Esprit hocha la tête, faisant tinter sa clochette. Ann le fit voler et passer à travers son bouclier, qui l'engloba par la même occasion. Meredith tenta de le stopper, mais elle se prit les pieds dans une racine qu'Ambroise avait fait apparaître. Ce dernier flotta jusqu'au premier Boing-Ti-Boing (BTB) et descendit à son niveau. Les 2 créatures discutèrent un moment avant que le passage de la protection ne se fasse. Petit à petit, une onde rouge entoura l'aire de combat, signifiant à Ann que les BTB acceptaient de patienter.

Toujours sous les sortilèges, elle transforma son dôme en un cône, invitant par la même occasion de Grand Yin-Yang à discuter. Ce dernier avait comme unique différence des cheveux blancs au lieu de noirs. Ayant vu les BTB s'écartaient de l'aire de combat, il avait compris que les choses se feraient petit à petit.

« Ô grand sage, pardonnez mon affront » dit Ann en s'agenouillant devant lui « Je ne refuse pas le combat, je vous demande humblement de patienter, pour vous combattre l'esprit libre »

« Qu'il en soit fait ainsi » murmura l'Ange.

« Merci, ô sage parmi les sages »

Le Grand Yin-Yang retourna dans les airs, et lui et les siens s'élevèrent un peu plus. Ann regarda Vénus.

« C'est bon, t'as fini ta cuisine » lui demanda l'Amazone.

« Je suis prête…. Tous les coups sont permis »

« Bien sûr que tout les coups sont permis, sinon je ne pourrais pas te tuer….. Mais crois-tu réellement pouvoir nous battre »

« Vous battre » demanda Ann, en enlevant ses protections « Je n'en sais rien, on verra en fonction de mon niveau d'énervement »

Les quatre jeunes filles formaient un T, Ann étant au croisement des branches, prise au piège. Les Amazones rangèrent leurs baguettes, et Ann en fit autant.

« _Enfin les choses sérieuses commencent_ » pensa-t-elle « _Il était temps !_ »

A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa pensée que les 3 Amazones lui sautèrent dessus, armées de fines dagues. Ann les reconnut de suite : ces dagues servaient aux Amazones lorsqu'elles étaient prises au piège, elles n'avaient qu'à s'entailler le corps pour que le poison contenu dans l'acier de la dague se mélange à leur sang. Ainsi, elles ne révélaient jamais l'emplacement de l'île des Amazones.

Cela pouvait servir, aussià se débarrasser d'un observateur trop curieux. Elles devaient cependant répondre de leur acte devant le clan, car une mort reste une mort, et justifier ainsi de l'utilisation unique de la dague, entraînant la création d'une nouvelle. Le poison avait la propriété d'être conçu pour que la mort de sa propriétaire soit plus que rapide. Celle-ci mourrait de combustion spontanée totale, avec la chance de perdre conscience avant pour ne pas souffrir.

Si le sang en contact avec la lame n'était pas celui pour lequel le poison était adapté, la mort se faisait de manière inversée : la victime restait consciente, et elle se gelait progressivement, des pieds à la tête, avant de devenir un bloc de glace et de fondre comme neige au soleil. Quant à la lame maudite, elle disparaissait en fondant, ne laissant plus qu'une petite marre d'acier.

En se remémorant tout ça, elle eut un coup de flip : elle ne savait pas si elle était protégée contre la glace. En tant que phœnix, le feu était son allié, mais la glace pourrait être son ennemi.

Elle remercia ses réflexes félins lorsqu'elle dut passer à travers les coups des 3 Amazones. Prise au piège de cette embrassade mortelle, elle tentait coût que coût de ne pas se faire entailler. Elle avait la chance que ses 3 attaquantes faisaient attention à ne pas se couper mutuellement. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de là, et elles se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle.

Autant les jumelles Bérénice et Meredith faisaient attention, autant Vénus donnait des coups à tord et à travers. Arriva ce qui devait arriver : Vénus entailla la main de Bérénice, lui faisant lâcher son couteau, et reculer pour s'écrouler plus loin. Le combat cessa un instant, Meredith voyant sa jumelle sur le point de mourir se précipita vers elle, laissant Ann et Vénus se battre à mains nues, puisque l'arme de Vénus avait disparu. Bérénice tremblait de froid, et regardait le ciel en claquant des dents.

« Non » cria sa sœur en se jetant contre elle « Ne me quittes pas…. Non…. Reste avec moi…. Je ne suis rien sans toi »

« J'ai peur…. » murmura-t-elle alors que la glace arrivait rapidement jusqu'aux hanches.

« Je suis là, je suis là, je reste avec toi »

« J'ai si peur…. Peur d'être seule après »

« Tu ne seras pas seule, je suis là moi…. Je serais là avec toi » dit Meredith en faisant tourner sa lame entre ses doigts.

« Promis »

« Je viens avec toi…. Je ne te quitterais jamais »

Alors que la glace finissait d'emprisonner sa sœur dans son cercueil, Meredith l'entoura de ses bras et s'entailla la main. Les 2 sœurs disparurent en quelques secondes, ne laissant plus qu'Ann et Vénus sur l'aire de combats.

« Tu les as tuées » hurla Vénus, la rage déformant ses traits.

« Techniquement parlant…. NON » répondit Ann.

« Menteuse, t'es qu'une menteuse » cria Vénus en se jetant sur elle, utilisant des prises de karaté.

« Bérénice est morte par ta seule faute » dit Ann en esquivant et répondant aux attaques « Et Meredith aussi, parce que si tu n'avais pas tué sa sœur, elle ne se serait pas suicidée…. Tout est de ta faute…. »

« Non…. C'est de ta faute, tu n'es qu'une menteuse, une menteuse et une voleuse de place » hurla Vénus, pleurant de rage « Tu n'es pas une Amazone, tu n'es pas un phœnix…. T'es qu'une arriviste ! Une voleuse ! Une menteuse ! Une putain ! Une garce !…. T'es qu'une chienne »

« Quoi » répondit Ann en avançant vers elle « J'ai pas menti ! Jamais !…. Et la catin ici, c'est toi ! C'est toi qui as manigancé pour que ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, se retrouve avec le cœur brisé…. C'est toi, encore toi, qui as manigancé pour qu'elle et George ne soient plus ensemble !…. C'est toujours toi, qui as manigancé, pour que Harry et moi nous nous fassions mal en parole….. C'est encore et toujours toi qui as voulu détruire Poudlard en le gelant, quitte à le faire découvrir des moldus !…. C'est encore et toujours toi, et ton ego démesuré, qui as embarqué des innocentes dans cette histoire !…. Et c'est toi, oui toi, qui as tué tes 2 seules amies !…. »

Vénus reculait sous l'attaque d'Ann. Celle-ci était vraiment remontée, toute la rancœur, qu'elle avait contre celle qui avait ruiné son enfance, refaisait surface, avec les intérêts. Vénus fléchit ses jambes et sauta par-dessus Ann, comme par-dessus un cheval d'arçon en gymnastique, elle se réceptionna et continua rapidement en sauts arrière. Elle ramassa la dernière lame et l'envoya de toutes ses forces vers Annà moitié retournée.

La lame fila vers Ann, mais cette dernière l'arrêta à 1m d'elle, par la pensée. Elle lui fit faire demi-tour et la renvoya vers Vénus. Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et s'apprêta à hurler quand la lame s'arrêta juste entre ses 2 yeux, sans la toucher. Ann l'aurait tuée de sang-froid, mais quelque chose en elle l'en avait empêché. Du sang coulait le long de l'arcade sourcilière droite de Vénus. Ann en prit une goutte, par la pensée, qu'elle emmena, toujours sous contrôle psychique, jusqu'à la lame. Lorsque celle-ci entra en contact avec le sang de Vénus, elle se mit à briller, puis à devenir rouge, avant de se transformer en flaque d'acier. Ann relâcha la pression et l'acier fondu chuta au sol.

« Tu ne mérites pas que je te tue…. Tu es trop lâche pour ça ! Tu vas devoir affronter tes erreurs et vivre avec »

Ann serra le poing, puis l'ouvrit. Une chaîne et un médaillon, ovale et épais, s'y tenaient. Vénus se demandait ce qu'Ann allait lui faire, si ce n'était la tuer. Ann se mit à parler la langue des Amazones, et une spirale de vent se forma autour de Vénus. Celle-ci se mit à briller et à se décomposer en milliers de particules de lumière verte, pour s'intégrer au vent. Lorsque la disparition fût totale, le vent s'engouffra dans le médaillon : Vénus y était pris au piège. Ann envoya le bijou jusqu'à Maïa.

-

« Voilà, c'est fini » dit cette dernière « Elle restera à tout jamais dans cette prison »

« Il n'y aura pas de procès » demanda Mathilde.

« Si, bien sûr…. Mais plus pour savoir ce que nous ferons d'elle, ou plutôt de ça !…. Si vous êtes prêtes, mes sœurs, nous pouvons y aller »

« Le combat n'est pas encore fini » dit une des Amazones « Voyons comment s'en sort ta protégée…. Nous n'avons jamais eu de vraie preuve de ses capacités, alors que nous avons celles de son identité…. »

« Gina ? Tu tiens vraiment à savoir de quoi elle est capable » demanda Maïa, sceptique sur les intentions de l'Ancêtre.

« Je sais de quoi elle est capable » répondit la vieille Amazone, avec un sourire « Mais pourquoi rentrer de suite, alors que nous allons avoir un beau spectacle…. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'en a pas eu…. »

« Qui veut rester » demanda Maïa, attendant la réponse « Bien…. A la majorité, nous restons…. »

-

Ann respira un bon coup avant de s'attaquer au prochain combat. Elle avait failli la tuer, de ses mains…. Sans avoir l'excuse de Gabrielle cette fois…. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle était certaine que Vénus ne méritait pas de mourir…. La mort aurait été une fin trop douce pour elle….

Les BTB perdaient leur protection et sautillaient jusqu'à l'air de combat, rappelant à Ann ses paroles. Ils étaient tous là, et aucun ne voulait être le premier ou le dernier à la combattre. Elle devrait donc le faire d'un bloc…. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une chanson, la chanson qui les toucherait tous en même temps…. Peu à peu, le choix s'imposa de lui-même, et la musique se fit entendre dans le stade. _(N/A « Mother Earth » de l'album éponyme, des Within Temptation)_. Une douce mélodie, mélangeant les flûtes et les chants grégoriens se fit entendre, puis le rythme se fit plus puissant avec l'arrivée des percussions. Ann devait se lâcher complètement si elle voulait tous les vaincre en même temps, en n'utilisant que la nature comme magie. Pendant l'introduction musicale, elle se concentra pour prendre ce qu'il y avait de meilleur chez elle : son amour pour la Nature. Lorsqu'il fut temps pour elle de chanter, elle était prête à donner la plus grandiose illusion.

_Birds and butterflies, rivers and mountains she creates. But you'll never know, The next move she'll make.  
__You can try, but it is useless to ask why. Cannot control her, she goes her own way.  
_Oiseaux et papillons, rivières et montagnes elle créa. Mais on ne saura jamais le prochain mouvement qu'elle fera.  
Tu peux essayer mais c'est inutile de demander pourquoi. On ne peut la contrôler, elle suit son propre chemin

Le stade disparut en une fraction de seconde, laissant place à une cuvette champêtre, avec de la verdure et des fleurs partout. Les BTB se tournaient dans tous les sens pour voir ça, puisque Ann faisait apparaître des oiseaux, des papillons multicolores, et même des sources d'eau cristalline. Au-dessus d'elle, une aura représentait Déméter la déesse de la Terre ou alors Gaïa, la Mère Nature, couvant le stade, l'irradiant d'amour.

Dans les gradins, les Amazones regardaient le spectacle avec intérêt, assise sur de l'herbe. L'illusion était tellement réelle qu'elles pouvaient sentir l'odeur de l'herbe et celle des fleurs. Le vent soufflait en douceur sur cette verte prairie.

_She rules until the end of time, she gives and she takes. She rules until the end of time, she goes her way.  
_Elle domine jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle donne et elle prend. Elle domine jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle suit son propre chemin

Mère Nature surplombait tout le stade, le dominant. Par moment la nature disparaissait, par le feu ou la sécheresse, pour laisser place au néant, puis les fleurs se remettaient à éclore, et la nature reprenait ses droits.

_With every breath, and all the choices that we make. We are only passing through on her way.  
__I find my strength, believing that your soul lives on, until the end of time. I'll carry it with me.  
__She rules until the end of time, she gives and she takes. She rules until the end of time, she goes her way.  
_Avec chaque souffle, et tous les choix que nous faisons. Nous ne faisons que passer sur son chemin.  
Je trouve ma force, croyant que ton âme continue à vivre, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je la garderai avec moi.  
Elle domine jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle donne et elle prend. Elle domine jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle suit son propre chemin

Lorsqu 'Ann entama ce couplet, elle fit apparaître un couple d'amoureux, en fit mourir un et le mis en terre. Alors que l'autre pleurait sur sa tombe. Le vent prit la forme de l'être perdu et enlaça le vivant, alors que la tombe se paraît des belles fleurs. A sa manière, Ann montrait que la mort n'était pas une fin, mais un nouveau commencement. Mère Nature nous avait donné la vieà notre mort nous retournions auprès d'elle pour perpétuer la vie. Le corps du défunt retourné à la terre, son esprit vagabondant dans le vent.

Harry avait du mal, comme tous les spectateursà regarder ce passage. La mort d'Ann était trop proche pour qu'il n'y pense pas. Mais à sa manière, elle lui disait qu'elle serait toujours là, même s'il ne la voyait pas.

La chanson continua sur le refrain, et Ann continua d'alterner désolation et renouveau. A chaque fois, des BTB se transformaient en Esprit, et réintégraient la Terre, pour apparaître ailleurs, là où on aurait besoin d'eux pour aider Mère Nature. Il n'en resta bientôt plus aucun, et Ann tomba à genoux, coupant l'illusion. Cependant, un être fantomatique apparût devant elle, Ann leva les yeux et sourit à sa marraine.

« Tu t'en ais bien sorti » dit Helga « Mais ce n'est pas fini…. Le plus dur va commencer, es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça »

« Un cadeau de Noël en avance…. Oui, je le veux » dit Ann en regardant vers Harry « Il a le droit de les voir »

« Alors soit…. De toute façon, t'es comme ton père, quand tu as une idée en tête, on ne peut pas te l'enlever »

« Faut bien que j'ai pris certaines de ses qualités, je peux pas avoir que ses défauts »

« Fait attention à toi »

« Promis »

L'esprit d'Helga retourna d'où il venait alors que le Grand Yin-Yang redescendait.

« Je crois que c'est à nous, cette fois » dit-il « Vous sentez-vous prête »

« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitudeô sage…. Je suis prête »

« Par quelle magie souhaitez-vous commencer »

« Je préfèrerais la noire, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient »

« Non…. » dit-il en faisant descendre les mâles « Bien sûr que non…. »

Les Yin-Yang entourèrent Ann, flottant à 1m du sol. Elle les regarda un instant, attendant que le Grand Yin-Yang choisisse la chanson adaptée _(N/A « Fighter » de Christina Aguilera)_. Elle se prépara mentalement à libérer le mal en elleà devenir le mal. Alors que l'introduction musicale se faisait entendre, le nuage au-dessus se fit noir, et la nuit tomba sur le stade. Ann tourna le dos aux spectateurs, mais surtout à Harry. Une tornade noire et plongea sur Ann, et peu à peu, plus rien en elle ne fût blanc, hormis sa peau.

_When I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true, I guess I…  
__I couldn't trust 'cause your bluff, time is up 'cause I've had enough  
__You were there by my side, always down for that ride but  
__Your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause you're me out of shame… Mmm  
__After all of the stealing and cheating, you probably think that I hold resentment for you, but…. Mmm, no no  
__Your wrong… 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through….  
_Quand je pensais que je te connaissais, je pensais que tu étais vrai, j'ai deviné…  
Je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance à cause de ton bluff, le temps est révolu parce que j'en ai eu assez  
Tu étais là près de moi, toujours prêt pour la course mais…  
Ton avidité est descendue dans les flammes lorsque je suis sortie de la honte…. Mmm  
Après tous ces vols et ces tromperies, tu penses probablement que j'ai du ressentiment pour toi, mais…. Mmm, non, non  
Tu as tord…. Parce que si tu n'avais pas essayé de tout faire, je n'aurais pas su que j'étais capable de m'en sortir

Le tissu en soie noir volait tout autour d'elle, lui faisant comme des ailes dans le vent. Elle était prise au piège de la tornade et commençait sa lente ascension. Peu à peu, une sphère noire l'entoura, battant comme un cœur. Et à chaque battement, le vent se transformait en nuée de chauves-souris. Jusqu'à ce que l'extension de la sphère n'ait plus de retour possible. Plus le refrain avançait, plus la sphère grossissait, et plus la tornade était déformée.

_So I wanna say thank you…. 'Cause it makes me that much stronger, Makes me work a little bit harder, it makes me that much wider  
__So thanks for making me a fighter, made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter….  
__So thank you for making me a fighter! Oh, oh, oh!  
_Refrain : Donc je veux te dire merci… Parce que ça m'a rendue plus puissante, M'a fait travailler un peu plus durça m'a rendu bien plus sage  
Alors je te remercie de m'avoir fait battanteça m'a fait apprendre plus vite, A fait que ma peau soit un peu plus épaisse, que je sois plus intelligente….  
Alors merci pour avoir fait de moi une battante ! Oh, oh, oh !

Arriva ce qu'il devait arriver : la sphère explosa, réduisant à néant la tornade, remplaçant le vent par des nuées de chauves-souris. Ann flottait au-dessus de l'air de combat, la soie voletant autour d'elle, telle des ailes démoniaques. Des éclairs noirs parcouraient l'air, faisant pousser des roses d'ébène à chaque contact avec le sol. Les volatiles nocturnes tournaient autour d'Ann, attiré par sa noirceur.

L'air était vicié, la mort rôdait, jamais les spectateurs n'avaient senti une telle aura maléfique. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Gabrielle existait : Ann était pure et bonne, mais elle avait en elle une part sombre, qu'elle ne savait pas contrôler, une part autodestructrice, qu'elle montrait aujourd'hui. Peutêtre qu'elle s'acceptait enfin entièrement, le bon comme le mauvais. Peutêtre qu'elle lui montrait que, en chaque être, le bien et le mal se côtoyaient, et qu'il fallait accepter chaque partie, pour vivre en paix. Ne pas les confronter, mais les utiliser de manière synergique, apprendre de ses erreurs, transformer ses défauts en qualités, ses faiblesses en force. Passer de l'état d'adolescent à celui d'adulte, faire face quoique ça puisse coûter…. Il devrait apprendre à tuer sans ciller, car en face, on ne lui fera pas cadeau d'une seconde chance.

Il se souvint de ce que Godric lui avait dit : entre tuer et torturer, même par simple blessure, le plus inhumain des 2 n'est pas la mort, mais laisser une personne vivre une non vie. Mourir était une fin en soi, mais voir une personne osciller entre la vie et la mort, c'était une torture pour tous, la victime comme ses proches. Et s'il s'agissait de Mangemorts, comme de Voldemort, mieux valait les tuer rapidement, que les laisser risquer de faire encore des dégâts blessés.

Harry ne savait pas s'il se résoudrait un jour à tuer, mais l'idée prenait de plus en plus place dans sa tête, et il se demandait comment il pourrait vivre avec ce poids. Il se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas se créer un « black Harry » pour palier à ce problème. Mais un enfant pouvait s'inventer une personnalité annexe pour vivre avec ce fardeau, quand était-il d'un adulte ? Un adulte affronte ses actes, jusqu'au bout…. Et un Gryffondor ne devrait pas avoir peur de la mort, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de la donner. C'était difficile de le faire, de se résoudre à prendre une vie…. Mais combien en sauverait-il de cette manière ?

_Never saw it coming…. All of your backstabbing…. Just so…. You could cash in on a good thing before I realised your game  
__I heard…. Your going around, playing the victim now…. But don't…  
__Even begin feeling I'm the one to blame 'cause you dug your own grave  
__After all of the fights and the lies, yes you wanted to harm me but that wont work anymore….  
__Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this rewoned and never back down….  
_Je n'ai jamais vu arriver…. Tous tes arrières plans…. Tu pourrais te faire rembourser sur une bonne action avant que je ne comprenne ton jeu.  
J'ai entendu dire…. Que tu allais voir ailleurs, jouant la victime maintenant…. Mais ne le fait pas….  
Je sens que je suis la seule responsable, parce que tu as creusé ta propre tombe  
Après tous les combats et les mensonges, tu as voulu me nuire mais cela ne marchera plus….  
Parce que si ce n'étaient pas toutes tes tortures, je ne saurais pas comment prendre cette voie et ne plus faire marche arrière….

Ann commença à disparaître parmi les vampires, ces derniers se séparèrent pour laisser place au vide. Ils formèrent un cercle vivant et en mouvement sur le sol, puis celui-ci se transforma en immense bouton de rose noire. Les Yin-Yang commençaient à remonter, les plus faibles d'entre eux semblaient rassasiés, un halo noir les entourant.

Alors que la chanson se faisait plus douce, la rose s'ouvrit très lentement, laissant voir le joli papillon noir qu'était devenue Ann. Son corps était cuirassé, luisant sous la faible lumière du jour, et des grandes ailes noires étaient incrustées dans son dos, oscillant avec douceur. Elle était belle, mais encore plus inhumaine.

Elle donna un grand coup d'aile et la rose se dissocia en multiples boules de lumière noire. Elles se mirent à entourer Ann, la renfermant dans un cocon de lumière. Peu à peu, le cocon perdit du volume, comme si ces bulles de noirceur gagnaient sur Ann. Au dernier instant, Ann se releva avec force, déchirant ce cocon et projetant des bulles sombres un peu partout, alors qu'elle avait repris son apparence : peau blanche mais légèrement halée, yeux bleus, tenue d'Amazone verte et argent.

Les Yin-Yang récupérèrent cette noirceur et retournèrent dans les cieux. Seul le Grand Yin-Yang restait près d'Ann.

« J'ai crû que vous ne retrouveriez jamais votre bon côté. » dit le patriarche.

« J'ai crû aussi…. Maisétrangement, c'est une fois repliée sur moi-même que j'ai retrouvé ma force bénéfique » admit Ann « Je ne m'étais jamais réellement confronté à mon côté sombre. »

« On ne le fait jamais, avant de s'y voir contraint…. Quelle leçon en tirez-vous »

« Que j'aime vraiment pas ce côté-là de moi, mais que sa puissance pourrait être canalisée pour devenir bénéfique.»

« Bien…. Vous avez compris le but de cet exercice…. Maintenant, je pense que vous voulez purifier votre âme, votre cœur et votre corps, en utilisant le bien »

« C'est effectivement ce que je désirais faire…. »

« Voulez-vous reprendre votre souffle avant ? Cela n'annulera pas le combat…. Mais il faut toujours du temps pour se remettre de la magie qu'on n'utilise pas…. »

« Merci de votre sollicitude…. C'est avec plaisir que je vais aller me rafraîchir, cela me fera du bien. »

-

A Poudlard, le château, alors que de nombreux cours avaient été annulés, un groupe de Serpentard essayait d'observer la scène depuis une salle désaffectée.

« C'est fini » dit Pansy « Vous avez senti cette force maléfique »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois » répondit Drago « Qu'on ne sait pas faire la différence »

« Ouais, tu crois quoi » demandèrent niaisement Grabbe et Goyle, se sentant insultés.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais vous êtes des hommes, vous êtes moins sensibles à ce genre de chose, qu'une femme, comme moi. »

« _Une femme, et puis quoi encore !_ » pensa Drago « Si tu le dis, mais je pense que ça s'est senti de loin »

« Tu crois que c'est cette Vénus ? T'as vu comment elle était habillée »

« C'est sans aucun doute cette fille, et ça manière de s'habiller ne me dérange pasça lui allait très bien…. Il est évident que ça ne peut être Smith, trop Gryffondor pour faire de la magie noire. »

« Ça s'est sûre » dit Pansy « Et tu crois que ça m'irait »

« La magie noire ? Mais je ne te vois pas avec autre chose »

« Quel flatteur tu fais, Drago…. Mais non, je parlais de sa tenue. »

« Pansy, même sans rien, tu resterais toi » dit Drago, pensant « _Un exemplaire parfait de créature repoussante _»

« Oh, merci Drago » minauda le pékinois.

« _Mon dieu, je vais vomir ! _» pensa Drago alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui « Faut en parler au maître, je ne pense pas que Smith ait combattu chaque fois…. »

« Cette Ombre est encore venue l'aider. » dit Pansy après réflexion « Comme elle est venue le soir d'Halloween…. Quand j'y pense, c'est bien dommage…. Smith serait morte. »

« Mais Pansy, tu oublies que maintenant, quand notre maître la tueraça fera encore plus de mal à Potter. » conclue Drago « Et il est évident que cette fille, malgré ses connaissances, n'est pas capable d'avoir une telle puissance…. »

« C'est sûrement une sang mêlé qui a été abandonnée par son parent restant, moldu évidemment, par peur de la magie…. »

« Comme tu es intelligente. » dit Drago, utilisant la flatterie de manière ironique « Je n'aurais pas pensé à cette conclusion…. »

« Elle est beaucoup plus évidente que celle à laquelle j'avais pensé. » dit Grabbe.

« Vas-yéblouie-nous. » le railla Goyle.

« Vincent » demanda Drago, utilisant pour la première fois son prénom « A quoi avais-tu pensé »

« Euh…. Voilà » commença le Serpentard, intimidé par le ton courtois de son préfet.

« _Et à quoi je pense moi, quand j'imagine qu'il puisse penser ?…. Mais sait-on jamais, l'esprit d'un idiot est si simple qu'il peut voir des choses qu'un esprit pointu, comme l'est le mien, mettrait de côté_ »

« Ben voilà, j'ai pensé que Smith était en fait l'enfant d'une union interdite…. Pas comme un Serpentard avec une moldue, plus comme le fruit d'un adultère »

« Développe » lui ordonna Drago, intéressé « _Comment connaît-il le mot adultère ?_ »

« C'est possible, vu sa fortune, qu'elle soit l'enfant de 2 grandes familles de sorciers…. Mais les bâtards ne sont jamais appréciés, et donc, les parents la cachent avec leur argent, pour éviter la honte sur leurs noms…. T'en penses quoi »

Drago garda son masque de froideur, même si :  
1) l'idée de Grabbe était beaucoup plus pointue que celle de Pansy,  
2) cela l'effrayer un peu, de savoir qu'il était capable de réfléchir,  
3) cette idée semblait tellement évidente qu'il aurait dû l'avoir en premier.

Pour garder bonne figure, il commença à sourire, puis il rigola franchement, bientôt suivi par Pansy et Goyle, puis par le malheureux Grabbe qui ne comprenait pas la plaisanterie mais qui voulait faire comme Drago.

« Sacré Grabbe, je ne te savais pas si drôle, où vas-tu pêcher des idées aussi loufoques » dit Drago « _Faut que je me méfie de lui _»

« C'est vrai que là, tu as fait fort.» le cassa Goyle « L'idée de Pansy est beaucoup plus logique…. »

« C'est sûr » répondit celle-ci, fière d'elle.

Alors que les 4 Serpentards riaient de l'idée de Grabbe, leur meneur repensait à cette possibilité beaucoup plus évidente que celle de Pansy, et beaucoup plus argumentée aussi. Décidément, les simplets avaient la chance de se simplifier la vie, il faudrait qu'il se méfie dorénavant encore plus de Grabbe, et sûrement de Goyle aussi. Quant à Pansy, il s'en méfiait assez, mais pour d'autres raisons. Bref, il se sentait de moins en moins en sécurité, entouré de Serpentard.


	7. Chapitre 05 '140' : Avec tout mon amour

Note de l'auteur :  
_Je vous rapelle que pour obtenir les réponses à vos reviews, il suffit de cliquer sur mon pseudo (quelque part en haut de la page) pour arriver sur mon compte, et de là, en cliquant sur "HomePage", vous attérissez sur mon BLOG, où il y a les RAR de FFNET dans un post à part!  
Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

Chapitre 05 (140) : Avec tout mon amour **

_(Toujours le jeudi 27 novembre, fin d'après-midi cette fois)_

Ann était dans les toilettes du premier vestiaire qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle avait retenu ses nausées pendant qu'elle parlait avec le Grand Yin-Yang, mais elle ne pouvait plus garder ça sur le cœur. Elle pleurait en même temps. La magie noire l'avait toujours rendue malade.

« Oh ! Tu es là ! » dit une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas de suite.

« Cédric ? »

« Oui…. T'es dans le vestiaire des Poufsouffles, les filles ne sont pas là, donc je peux entrer pour vérifier que tout est correct…. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi forte…. »

« Tu as tout vu ? »

« Je suis le fantôme du stade, c'est mon territoire…. Je n'allais pas louper un tel événement, en plus, j'avais déjà bien compris le cours d'aujourd'hui…. Ne t'inquiètes pas, les autres fantômes ne sont pas là, je suis le seul »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Me taire…. Muet comme une tombe » dit-il pour plaisanter « Désolé, humour de fantôme »

« Ça te va, cette vie ? »

« Il y a les bons et les mauvais côtés…. Je suis auprès de Cho, on parle…. Mais je ne peux pas la prendre dans mes bras, je voudrais tant lui offrir une étreinte de réconfort…. »

« Elle croit que c'est de sa faute ? »

« Je pense…. Elle ne m'en a pas parlé, mais je le vois dans son regard…. Comment être heureux avec celui qu'on aime, quand on ne peut pas faire des projets d'avenir…. A la fin de l'année, elle aura son diplôme…. Elle partira, mais moi, je serais cloîtré ici »

« Elle saura où te joindre, c'est déjà mieux que rien »

« Diane, toi qui es puissante, tu ne peux rien faire pour nous ? »

« Hormis la faire devenir fantôme, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Elle ne va pas redoubler indéfiniment, pour être avec toi…. Elle risque de t'en vouloir »

« Mais, tu as des relations, si je suis descendu c'est parce que tu m'as un peu aidé…. Je sais que tu as parlé aux Autorités Supérieures…. »

« Cédric, quand le corps est en terre, il se dégrade…. Si l'âme ne retourne pas rapidement dans son enveloppe charnelle, le lien, le cordon ombilical reliant l'un à l'autre, disparaît pour toujours…. Je ne crois pas qu'un corps toujours froid et en train de se décomposer, soit ce que tu veuilles »

« Non…. Alors, il n'y a rien à faire ? » demanda-t-il, triste.

« Ça te dérangerait que j'en finisse avec ce que je suis en train de faire ? » demanda Ann « Tu ne me prends pas au meilleur moment pour une réponse posée et argumentée »

« Non, vas-y » répondit-il en disparaissant dans le sol.

« _Si je le fais pour 2, pourquoi pas pour 3…._ » se dit Ann « Attends ! Il y a un moyen »

« Vrai ? »

« Enfin, celui que j'ai en tête n'est que momentané…. A peine 24h…. »

« C'est déjà mieux que rien »

« Là, à froid, je n'ai pas de possibilité pour augmenter le temps…. »

« Pas grave…. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Tu restes dans le coin, tu évites de traverser un truc pendant un petit moment…. Et tu attends »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? »

« Il est possible de modifier momentanément ton enveloppe…. Là, tu as une enveloppe ectoplasmique, il est possible de la rendre tactile quelques temps…. Faut que je file, mais reste pas loin, tu reconnaîtras le signal »

« Merci »

Heureusement qu'elle avait eu cette potion à temps, sinon, elle n'aurait pas pu contrôler sa magie noire, au risque de devenir plus destructrice que jamais. Mais surtout, elle n'aurait pas pu faire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait pas réussi à vaincre une première fois les Yin-Yang, causant la destruction de Poudlard, sans aucun doute. Avant de pénétrer sur le terrain, elle s'arrêta un instant, prise d'un affreux doute : et si elle n'y arrivait pas, et si elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ce cadeau, et si elle perdait le match…. Qu'arriverait-il si elle perdait ? Les Yin-Yang apprécieraient-ils la manière dont elle utiliserait sa magie ?

Elle doutait d'elle, parce qu'elle avait peur d'échouer, peur de faire du mal au lieu du bien. Elle doutait toujours d'elle-même, devenant perfectionniste par obligation. Elle se savait ennuyeuse, à cause de cela, mais tant de choses reposaient sur ces épaules qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. Elle priait Merlin pour qu'après, elle ait moins de responsabilité, pour qu'après, elle puisse vivre sans avoir peur de la vie. Si après il y avait, bien entendu….

Elle repensa alors à Harry…. Elle l'aimait, et cet amour était la seule chose dont elle était sûre…. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, la rassura : elle réussirait à lui faire ce cadeau…. Rassurée et plus décidée que jamais, elle entra sur le terrain et rejoignit le Grand Yin-Yang, et les dames Yin-Yang.

« Vous êtes prête ? » demanda le vénérable ancêtre.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix »

« Si…. Mais de la musique uniquement » lui répondit la créature « Concentrez-vous, elle jaillira toute seule de vous »

« Avez-vous un indice à me fournir ? »

« Non, mais si votre cœur est bon, il n'y aura pas de problème » assura le Grand Yin-Yang « Si votre cause est juste, et que votre cœur est rempli d'amour, la magie blanche sera naturellement là ! »

« Merci » répondit Ann, rassurée.

« Lorsque vous serez prête, nous commencerons ! »

« Bien »

Ann se plaça au centre de l'aire circulaire de combat, elle prit son amulette entre ses mains et se concentra. Pendant un instant, hormis le souffle du vent, il n'y eut aucun bruit ni aucun mouvement dans le stade de Quidditch. Les Yin-Yangs attendaient patiemment en vol stationnaire, les spectateurs attendaient la suite et fin du combat, angoissant pour la combattante, et celle-ci restait immobile comme une statue.

Puis, sa tenue changea de couleur, pour devenir celle qu'elle appréciait le plus sur l'île des Amazones : tissu d'un blanc immaculé contrastant avec la chaleur de l'or. Une aura blanche entoura Ann, et une vague d'amour emplit le stade, rassasiant déjà les premières femelles Yin-Yang. Une douce mélodie se fit entendre alors qu'Ann se mettait à danser lentement _(N/A : « My immortal » de Evanescence)_. Le vent se joignit à elle pour renforcer l'impression de légèreté de ses pas.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone.  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me_

Je suis si fatiguée de cette existence, étouffée par mes peurs d'enfant.  
Et si tu dois partir, alors j'espère que tu partiras vite.  
Car ta présence s'attardera toujours ici, et ne me laissera pas seule.  
Ces blessures ne semblent pas vouloir cicatriser, cette souffrance est tellement réelle.  
Il y en a trop pour pouvoir être effacée par le temps,  
Quand tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes, lorsque tu criais, je combattais toutes tes peurs  
J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années, mais tu as toujours tout de moi

Cette chanson n'était pas une chanson d'Ann pour Harry, pour sa mort. C'était plus ce qu'Ann voulait que Harry ressente à lorsqu'elle ne sera plus. Les peurs d'enfant du Survivant étaient liées à sa peur d'être rejeté par sa famille, de ne pas savoir aimer pour en avoir une à lui. Lui qui avait toujours crû que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, jusqu'à ses 11 ans, il avait aussi crû que ses parents l'avaient abandonné…. Les remarques des Dursley n'avaient pas aidé à le rassurer de ce point de vue là.

Bien sûr, conscient du départ proche d'Ann pour un autre monde, il n'espérait pas qu'elle parte vite. Mais intimement, il espérait que si elle devait mourir bientôt, elle ne souffrirait pas et que sa mort serait douce et rapide. Il était clair qu'il était dorénavant marqué à vie par la jeune femme, elle était même toute sa vie. Comment ne pas être marqué par l'amour qu'il sentait provenir d'elle, par cet amour qui était en grande partie dirigée vers lui. Il était lucide, elle n'était pas devenue celle qu'elle était sans les personnes qu'elle appréciait, et elle leur donnait ainsi une preuve de l'immense affection qu'elle leur portait.

Mais il avait peur, oui peur, du vide qu'elle laisserait derrière elle. Un vide qui ne se comblerait qu'avec son retour, et même s'il avait eu la preuve de son retour, ses cours de divination le faisaient de nouveau douter : même si on a une preuve qu'un futur existe, l'arrivée de cette preuve peut changer ce futur, l'altérer au point de rendre sa réalité caduque, au point de le rendre improbable. Il espérait qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle reviendrait s'il l'aimait assez…. Mais comment pourrait-il l'aimer plus qu'en ce moment même ? Saurait-il garder présent cet amour, saurait-il la guider vers lui en préservant cet amour ? Où alors la peine et la souffrance obscurciraient le chemin, au risque de l'éloigner de lui ?

Alors qu'il la croyait forte, il l'avait découverte faible. Elle doutait d'elle, elle doutait au point d'avoir crû, enfant, à tout ce que cette Vénus lui avait de nouveau dit aujourd'hui. L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre l'avait rassuré, et apeuré. Comme ne pas avoir peur de la mort, quand on ne sait pas ce que c'est…. Sur le bateau, et sur l'île, combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée au milieu de la nuit, fouillant sa bibliothèque pour retrouver encore et toujours le même livre sur la protection. Elle ne le faisait plus, maintenant, sachant que son destin avançait inexorablement sur ce chemin. Oh ! Combien de fois avait-il entraperçu ce voile dans ses yeux ? Même avec Arthur dans les bras, elle avait eu des doutes…. Elle s'était de nombreuses fois levée en pleine nuit pour vérifier qu'il était bien là…. Et il sentait, alors qu'il progressait dans la création de ses boucliers mentaux et magiques, à quel point le doute l'habitait….

Et cependant, alors qu'il la regardait danser, il savait qu'elle était plus déterminée que jamais à mettre fin à cette Guerre, à contribuer à la fin de la Guerre…. Comme il aimait ses antagonismes : sa force et sa douceur, son assurance et ses doutes, et même ses colères mais surtout son grand cœur…. Elle avait 2 facettes, ange et démon à la fois…. Le Yin et le Yang, parfaitement en harmonie, en une seule personne….

_You used to captivate me, by your resonating light, but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me  
_

Tu aimais me captiver, par ta lumière si résonnante, mais maintenant je suis liée à la vie que tu as laissée derrière  
Ton visage hante mes rêves pour une fois tranquilles, ta voix chassait tout mon bon sens  
Ces blessures ne semblent pas vouloir cicatriser, cette souffrance est tellement réelle  
Il y en a tellement trop pour pouvoir être effacée par le temps  
Quand tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes, lorsque tu criais, je combattais toutes tes peurs  
J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années, mais tu as toujours tout de moi

Alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, il lui sembla qu'un pentagramme lumineux était apparu sous les pas de la danseuse. Elle s'en éloigna d'ailleurs alors que des bougies blanches étaient apparues. Elle se dirigea en marchant gracieusement vers le coin des Poufsouffles, faisant signe à une personne encore invisible de la rejoindre. Lentement, Cédric s'approcha d'elle, alors que le corps d'Ann irradiait littéralement de lumière, de bonté et d'amour. Elle le guida jusque dans le cercle du pentagramme, avant de retourner à sa danse. C'est alors que Harry remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que le Grand Yin-Yang à combattre, tous les autres étaient déjà retournés en hauteur, les couples assis sur de petits nuages blancs ressemblant à des cœurs, le coucher de soleil leur donnant une teinte rougeoyante, de circonstance.

De nouveaux, Harry repensa qu'il allait la perdre, ironisant sur le fait qu'il devrait être habitué maintenant, perdant les êtres les plus chers à son cœur, à chaque fois.

Un tube lumineux, sortant du cercle de bougies, monta du sol et traversa les nuages. Harry était sûr que cette fois-ci, même les élèves de Poudlard verraient la lumière. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa, puis, doucement, mais sûrement, de petites lumières descendirent en s'entremêlant. Sirius et Remus qui avaient rejoint le groupe à la fin des cours, mirent chacun une main sur les épaules d'Harry. Il se tourna vers eux, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Hermione, par contre, avait laissé échappé un hoquet de surprise, et regardait avec appréhension la scène. Cédric, qui s'était senti un peu idiot, regardait vers le ciel. Quant aux Amazones au complet, elles échangeaient leurs opinions par jeu de regard.

Alors que les 2 volutes lumineuses arrivaient près du sol, Harry crût défaillir : ces lumières n'étaient pas de simples lumières, même venues du ciel, c'étaient les âmes de ses parents. Ces derniers venaient de prendre une forme translucide, juste à côté de Cédric. Harry ne fut même pas surpris de les voir le saluer de loin, avant de discuter un peu avec le fantôme. Il était trop en état de choc pour penser de manière construite et logique.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me i've been alone all along  
When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me  
_

J'ai tant essayé de me dire que tu étais parti  
Mais pourtant tu es toujours avec moi, j'ai depuis le début été seule  
Quand tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes, lorsque tu criais, je combattais toutes tes peurs  
J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années, mais tu as toujours tout de moi

Puis Ann entra à son tour dans le tube de lumière. Elle eut un geste rassurant pour Cédric, puis tout naturellement, elle embrassa ses beaux-parents. Ils se placèrent autour d'elle, puis elle libéra une dernière fois une vague d'amour, la faisant s'élever doucement dans les airs.

D'où il était, Harry était certain qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Il la voyait se laisser porter dans les airs, s'élevant vers les cieux. Assailli par les doutes et la peur de la perdre précocement, il se leva d'un bon, mais Sirius et Remus le firent se rassoire, hochant la tête pour dire que tout allait bien. Alors que la chanson prenait fin, la base du tube devint plus visible, et les 3 morts en sortirent. En traversant la paroi lumineuse, ils prirent une enveloppe charnelle.

Inquiets pour Ann, ils attendirent près du pentagramme, alors que son corps redevenu normal, redescendait lentement vers le sol. N'y tenant plus, Harry sortit des gradins pour la rejoindre. Il fut très vite suivi par tous les spectateurs. Lily était près d'Ann, alors que le pentagramme avait disparu. Lorsqu'elle vit que Harry se dirigeait directement vers elle, elle ne bougea pas, mais lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il passa devant son père, sans le voir, et s'assit de suite auprès d'Ann, n'osant la toucher de peur d'empirer la situation.

« Elle va bien, rassure-toi »

« Mais…. »

« Ce sortilège requière un coma magique pour être maintenu, elle nous offre 24h à tes côtés…. Elle ne souffre pas, ne perd pas de magie, n'en mourra pas…. Elle va bien, tu peux la toucher »

Avec une infinie douceur, il frôla sa joue.

« Elle est chaude »

« Elle n'est pas morte, Harry »

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté entre la mère et l'enfant. Ils furent sortis de leur « transe » par Sirius et Remus sautant sur James en hurlant, trop heureux de le revoir.

« Ton père n'a pas dû apprécier d'être ignoré par son unique fils »

« Je…. Ben…. » répondit Harry, blanc comme un linge.

« Rassure-toi, je lui ferais comprendre que tu ne pensais pas à mal…. Il croit porter la culotte, mais c'est moi qui le mène par le bout du nez, même là-haut »

« Harry, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais la faire porter à l'infirmerie » dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant auprès d'eux « Lily, je suis ravi de vous revoir…. Vous n'avez pas changé »

« Merci Albus…. Vous pensez qu'on ne se fera pas remarquer ? »

« Si je ne m'abuse, Harry, tu connais un moyen de transport efficace et peu repérable ? »

« Euh…. Oui…. »

« Bien, alors laissez moi prendre quelques dispositions, je vous contacterais pour vous dire quand venir jusqu'à l'infirmerie »

« D'accord »

« Je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à terminer, veillez bien sur elle…. Elle est épatante, vraiment épatante… »

« Je le pense aussi » dit le Grand Yin-Yang, que personne n'avait remarqué, provoquant le silence « Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, veuillez lui dire tout le bien que je pense d'elle…. Etrange jeune femme, au destin si complexe, vous avez été la plus admirable des combattantes, et nous retournons chez nous, fiers d'avoir été vaincus par vous…. Et sereins quant à l'avenir du monde…. Jeune lion, l'amour qu'elle vous porte changera la face du monde, je peux vous l'assurer…. Je dois maintenant vous laisser, la nuit nous reconduira chez nous…. Au revoir »

« Au revoir » répondirent Lily et Harry.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dumbledore ne chôma pas durant son absence. Il raccompagna les Amazones jusque derrières les serres, où ils se séparèrent. Ces dernières papotaient comme des collégiennes, trop touchées par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Ann a fait bonne impression » dit Albus.

« Plus que bonne…. Cette fois, elles n'auront plus aucun doute…. Albus, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, de quelque manière que se soit, je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun souci pour qu'on mette notre grain de sel dans la bataille…. »

« Lorsque se sera sûr, contacte-moi…. Il est temps de mettre en place la résistance, et je voudrais être certain de nos forces »

« Soit…. A bientôt alors ! »

« Oui…. Rentrez bien » dit Albus en se détournant pour rejoindre Cédric à l'entrée de la serre 3 « Bien, à nous ! »

« Oui »

« Vous savez qu'il y en a une qui va être plus que surprise »

« Je sais…. Ce n'était pas prévu…. »

« Mais Ann a un grand cœur…. Je me doutais bien qu'elle ferait quelque chose dans ce genre, c'est tout elle…. Votre chambre de fantôme n'est pas loin, je vous y accompagne, et si elle n'est pas là, je la contacterais moi-même »

« Merci »

« Le temps vous est compté »

« Je sais »

Ils rejoignirent alors les appartements de Cédric. Dumbledore avait préféré lui offrir une chambre personnelle, afin qu'il s'habitue à sa condition plus facilement. Il n'était pas loin des Poufsouffles, dans le même couloir, mais derrière un autre tableau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la Dame à la Rose, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le tableau représentait une jeune femme, blonde comme les blés, à la robe blanche, aux broderies violines, et tenant une rose rouge sang dans ses mains.

« Bonsoir Madame » dit Cédric.

« Oh, Monsieur le directeur et mon charmant hôte….. Bonsoir à vous…. Vous semblez différent ce soir…. Plus près du sol, moins transparent…. »

« C'est qu'il a retrouvé une enveloppe pour quelques heures…. » dit Albus « Auriez-vous l'obligeance de tenir ceci secret, afin qu'il puisse profiter de l'être aimé pour le peu de temps qui lui est accordé »

« Oh ! Comme c'est touchant ! J'adore les histoires d'amour, et la vôtre m'émeut particulièrement…. Votre douce amie est déjà dans vos appartements, elle s'inquiétait de votre absence au cours commun »

« Alors je dois aller la rassurer, puis-je entrer ? »

« Bien sûr…. Le mot de passe ? »

« Fidelitas » répondit Cédric.

« Home Sweet Home » répondit la Dame à la Rose, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Cho, qui ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Je vous laisse discuter, j'ai des choses à faire…. » dit Dumbledore « Melle Chang, Mr Diggory, vous pouvez être dispensés, si vous le souhaitez, des cours de demain…. Bonne soirée jeunes gens »

Alors que la porte se refermait sur eux, Cédric s'approcha de Cho, toujours stupéfaite. Il caressa tendrement sa joue, heureux de sentir à nouveau sa chaleur.

« Est-ce un rêve ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non »

« Es-tu vivant ? »

« Non »

« Mais tu peux me toucher ? »

« Oui »

Alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, les explications n'eurent plus de raison d'être. Pleurant, mais de joie, elle se pelotonna contre lui, respirant son parfum qui lui avait tant manqué, caressant ce corps chaud et dur…. Il était là, avec elle…. Elle était dans ses bras…. Elle voulait que le temps s'arrête pour ne jamais avoir à se réveiller….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sur le terrain, l'inquiétude céda rapidement la place à la joie de revoir des morts. Une missive de Dumbledore apparut enfin, et Harry s'éclipsa avec le corps d'Ann jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Ah ! Monsieur Potter…. Posez-la sur le lit, voilà, doucement ! »

« Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, le directeur m'a expliqué…. Elle se réveillera lorsque l'enchantement prendra fin, demain, en début de soirée…. »

« Vous en êtes sûre ? »

« Monsieur Potter pour qui me prenez-vous ? »

« Moi, pour une infirmière qualifiée » répondit James, arrivant par le même moyen, mais avec Ron.

« Arg » cria l'infirmière, sous le choc « J'avais beau être au courant, il y a des choses auxquelles on ne se fera jamais »

Hermione et Lily apparurent bientôt, Lily rejoignit Harry auprès d'Ann, alors que James ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour briser la glace avec son fils. Lily était sa mère, instinctivement elle savait quoi faire pour lui.

« Harry » lui dit Lily en lui caressant les cheveux « Elle va bien, je t'assure…. Elle dort juste pour garder nos enveloppes en l'état »

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Harry, levant vers sa mère des yeux remplis de doute.

« Lorsque nous mourrons, l'esprit est dissocié du corps »

« Oui »

« Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il quitte son enveloppe charnelle, qu'il est à nu…. Il intègre alors une enveloppe ectoplasmique si c'est un fantôme, ou une enveloppe cosmique si c'est une âme…. Une enveloppe cosmique peut devenir ectoplasmique, c'est pour ça que tu nous as vu descendre sous forme lumineuse…. Et cette enveloppe ectoplasmique peut devenir momentanément charnelle…. Les changements, dans ce sens, sont plus ou moins stables dans le temps…. Un être peut passer à l'état fantomatique et y rester éternellement, un fantôme peut se libérer enfin de sa peur ou de son but et ainsi passer à l'état cosmique…. En général, on passe d'une enveloppe charnelle à une enveloppe cosmique, c'est la grande majorité des cas…. As-tu compris ? »

« Euh…. Oui, je crois…. Donc, vous n'êtes là que pour une durée déterminée ? »

« Exactement…. Et je ne pense pas qu'Ann apprécierait que tu nous snobes, comme tu as snobé ton père tout à l'heure, parce qu'elle voulait te faire ce cadeau…. »

« Comment savait-elle…? »

« Elle sait beaucoup de chose, mais n'en est jamais certaine avant qu'elles ne le réalisent…. Donc, si tu ne veux pas que ses efforts aient été faits en vain, laisse-la se reposer, et passe du temps avec nous…. Tu lui raconteras tout après, elle ne t'en voudra pas…. »

« Et puis, d'ailleurs » dit Pomfresh « Il y a trop de monde dans cette infirmerie, laissez-la se reposer, je m'occupe d'elle…. Allez, allez, oust, du balai…. C'est l'heure d'aller manger ! »

Lorsque Harry concéda enfin à laisser Ann seule, il remarqua que tout le groupe était là, autant les élèves que les professeurs. Harry se leva, et assez timidement, il se dirigea vers son père. Il était aussi grand que lui, ça lui faisait bizarre, et hormis quelques années de plus et des yeux bleus, pour son père, et un peu plus de muscle pour lui, ils étaient identiques…. Le lien de filiation était plus qu'évident.

« Papa ? »

« Fiston ? » tenta James, vraiment mal à l'aise.

Harry accepta sans rechigner l'accolade chaleureuse de son père. Ils eurent même du mal à se séparer, mais c'est Lily qui les y aida.

« Bon, ben, ça y est, les hommes de ma vie me snobent…. »

« Désolé » dit Harry « Je ne suis pas encore habitué à vous, ça fait…. C'est étrange, c'est la première fois pour moi, j'étais trop petit avant, et…. »

« Chut…. » dit Lily qui les avait rejoint « Ne t'en fais pas, il y a eu trop de changements en peu de temps, je comprends…. Mais j'exige mon câlin »

Tel un gamin, Harry se laissa embrasser par sa mère. C'était bien différent de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Mme Weasley : il n'était pas étouffé par l'étreinte maternelle, mais les sensations et les émotions, passant dans cette étreinte, étaient beaucoup plus intense. Entre la première étreinte maternelle, dont il se souvenait, de la part de sa mère de cœur, et celle de sa mère de sang, celle qui lui avait donné la vie, celle qui avait donné sa vie pour lui…. Il eut du mal à retenir ses larmes, tant l'impact émotionnel était grand…. Heureusement, quand il quitta enfin la douce chaleur maternelle, l'infirmerie était vide, Pomfresh ayant fait sortir tout le monde.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Harry entouré de ses parents, sortit le cœur plus léger de l'infirmerie. Ils ne virent personnes dans la salle d'attente, mais croisèrent Mme Pomfresh à la sortie.

« Ils sont tous dans la Grande Salle, le directeur a préféré cela, pour noyer le poisson d'après lui…. Comment on peut noyer un poisson ? »

« C'est une expression moldue » dit Lily « C'est pour brouiller les pistes »

« Oh ! Donc, normalement, vous devriez rejoindre votre appartement par votre méthode…. Depuis l'intérieur »

« D'accord » dit Harry en rentrant dans l'infirmerie « Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? »

« Il vous dit de profiter du temps qui vous est offert »

« D'accord »

« Et qu'il y a assez de chambres de libre dans l'appartement pour y loger vos parents »

« Oui »

« Et votre repas vous y attend »

« D'accord »

C'était vraiment beaucoup trop pour Harry : Ann dans le coma, ses parents de retour, tous les combats, sans parler de la quantité d'émotions…. Il prit les bras de ses parents, et transplana jusque dans le salon de l'appartement. Bien que la table soit superbement garnie et que le repas sente délicieusement bon, comme toujours, Harry alla se poser sur le canapé, pour faire une pause…. Il en avait bien besoin !

« Ça va ? » demanda sa mère.

« Euh…. Oui, merci…. Merci maman »

« On va attendre un peu que tout ça se stabilise pour toi » dit James « On comprend que ce soit difficile, ça l'est un peu pour nous aussi…. La dernière fois qu'on t'a vu, tu avais à peine plus d'un an »

« Et le Priori Incantatum ? » demanda Harry.

« Des échos de nous » lui répondit sa mère « C'est un peu comme si notre souvenir avait ressurgi, avec une autonomie, mais très légère…. »

Ses parents s'assirent de chaque côté de lui. Serré entre eux, il ne pouvait nier leur présence. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, Harry le rompit quelques temps après.

« J'ai toujours rêvé à un instant comme celui-là…. Je rêvais que vous n'étiez pas morts, que je cauchemardais en étant chez les Dursley, que j'allais me réveiller et être dans vos bras…. Comme maintenant »

« Je suis désolée, Harry » dit Lily « Si j'avais su, je…. »

« Non, ça va…. Je ne t'en veux pas…. Il y a des raisons pour lesquelles je devais être proche de ma tante, physiquement parlant, donc, je comprends…. La magie est complexe, mais elle ne peut prendre en compte l'humanité d'un être…. Et puis, je suis sûr que ma tante ne faisait pas ça par perversion, elle devait vraiment vouloir que je sois normal…. Et elle aimait Vernon, c'est lui surtout qui me détestait…. Lui et Dudley »

« Euh…. Harry…. » dit James.

« Oui ? »

« C'est pas toi qu'elle détestait, c'est moi »

« Quoi ? »

« Pétunia a vu James, une fois, quand il s'est aventuré du côté moldu…. Papa nous accompagnait pour les courses scolaires, il me déposait au Chaudron Baveur, et me reprenait au retour…. » dit Lily « James était en train de prendre un thé, chez les moldus, quand nous sommes arrivés…. Elle m'a sorti : tu vois frangine, y'a pas besoin d'aller chez des cas spéciaux pour trouver l'homme parfait…. C'était sa période recherche d'un futur mari…. Quand je lui ai demandé de qui elle parlait, elle m'a montré James…. J'ai crû que j'allais exploser de rire…. Je peux te dire qu'elle a été déçue, quant au retour de notre 6ème année, elle l'a vu à la gare de King's Cross »

« J'allais passer quelques jours chez des amis Cracmols de mes parents, pour apprendre à passer inaperçu du côté moldu…. » dit James « Heureusement que j'avais toujours un peu d'argent moldu, juste par comparaison…. Les billets c'est vraiment ingénieux comme système de paiement : léger et efficace !…. Par contre, il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à parler comme eux »

« Donc, Pétunia a passé sa première année à la fac, à rêver de James…. C'est là-bas qu'elle a rencontré Vernon…. Quand elle a su que James était sorcier, elle a appelé Vernon…. Bref, tu connais l'histoire : ils se marièrent et eurent un enfant…. »

« Qui en vaut 10 en poids et caprices » dit James.

« C'est sûr » admit Harry « Désolé maman, mais Dudley…. Arg…. Quel nom horrible »

« Chez les sorciers il y en a d'étranges aussi…. Mais c'est vrai que Dudley n'est pas un classique…. » admit Lily.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris…. En me voyant, je lui rappelais l'existence de son amour illusoire…. Et elle a pris comment le fait que tu épouses papa ? »

« Mal…. » dit Lily.

« Sauf que si j'étais du côté moldu, ce jour-là, c'était pour comprendre ta mère…. C'était la seule fille à me résister, à me faire tourner en bourrique…. »

« Et à te mener par le bout du nez » dit Sirius en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Oui, aussi…. » dit James en se levant et en accueillant les Maraudeurs.

« Je peux te jurer » dit Lily « Que j'ai fait des malheureuses le jour où j'ai consenti à sortir avec lui…. Mais il est à moi et je le garde ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle ramena James auprès d'elle. Par une remarque de Sirius, sur un souvenir similaire, ils explosèrent de rire. Harry se sentait enfin dans une famille : ses parents, son parrain, et son oncle de cœur.


	8. Chapitre 06 '141' : Maraudeurs du soir

**Note de l'auteur:**_  
Comme certains le savent déjà, j'ai eu des soucis avec mon ancien blog, une tentative de piratage du serveur à fait griller le serveur... Donc, ne voulant pas trop déranger le webmaster en vacances, j'ai attendu...  
Maintenant, c'est arrangé, j'ai un new blog (suivre homepage sur mon profil)... Sur lequel je mettrais comme d'habitude les reviews de ce site! En espérant que vous les lisiez quand même!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 06 (141) : Maraudeurs du soir

_(N/A : attention, spoiler tome5 par la fin, même si je reste proche de ce que j'avais écris dans la partie 2a…. J'avais pressenti un lien entre les Black et les Malefoy, lorsque dans le tome2 Ron parlait des familles, de la pureté de sang et des liens, après avoir reçu le sortilège des limaces…. Avec le tome5, je rajoute d'autres liens ! Histoire d'être plus proche de la réalité ! Cependant, j'étais passée par un lien détourné, et je le garde…. Merci de votre compréhension !)_

Harry concéda enfin à se nourrir, mais dans l'appartement de Sirius. En effet, le repas dans la Grande Salle étant terminé, il préférait profiter de ses parents, seul, et ne pas déranger ses camarades. Grâce à Dobby, la table fut transférer dans le salon de Sirius, et Harry y emmena tout le monde, enfin, les 3 Maraudeurs et sa mère. La discussion entre les anciens camarades de classes tourna rapidement au personnel, même si les Potter voyaient ce qu'il se passait, ils n'allaient pas jusqu'à espionner, et certains détails étaient à éclaircir.

« Remus » dit Lily « As-tu enfin trouvé ton grand amour ? »

« Et bien oui…. Ça a été… Un coup de foudre comme tu disais »

« Lunard, mais c'est génial ça ! » dit James « Et à quand la nouvelle génération ? »

« Elle est lycanthrope, alors on va attendre…. Faut faire des tests » répondit Remus « On évite d'en parler »

« Je suis désolée Remus » dit Lily.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai trouvé l'amour, c'est déjà extraordinaire ! Moi qui pensais ne pas pouvoir être aimé »

« Faut voir le verre à moitié plein ! » dit James « C'est ça Lily ? »

« C'est effectivement ça !…. Quant à moi, j'ai crû comprendre qu'un certain clébard mal dressé avait trouvé son maître…. Plutôt sa maîtresse » insinua Lily.

« Clébard mal dressé ? » interrogea Sirius « J'ai crû un instant que tu parlais de moi, mais je suis bien dressé…. »

« C'est vrai ça » continua James « Tu ne nous as pas habitués à te voir plus d'1 mois avec la même greluche »

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire, James ! » menaça Sirius, qui s'était levé « Lulu n'est pas une greluche ! Sinon, je ne lui aurais pas demandé de m'épouser »

Voyant le sourire en coin de Lily, le sourcil levé de James, et l'air conspirateur de Remus, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une boulette.

« Oubliez ce que je viens de dire » dit-il en se rasseyant.

« Et puis quoi encore ! » dit Lily « Tu t'es bien moqué de nous, parce que tu pensais que l'amour était méprisable…. Et maintenant, tu es toi aussi pris dans ses filets…. »

« Tu devrais lui obéir, tu sais bien qu'elle est douée pour les interrogatoires » professa James.

« En parlant d'interrogatoire, je me souviens d'une fois où…. »

« Sirius » demanda gentiment Lily.

« Oui ? »

« Tu nous la présente quand ? » continua suavement la rousse.

« Qui ? »

« Celle qui a fait battre ton cœur ? Et qui te donne cet air béat ? »

« Qui ça ? » répondit Sirius, faisant l'innocent.

« Je ne sais pas moi… » continua Lily avant de prendre un sourire sadique « Celle qui risque d'être déçue, si demain, je te fais avoir cette discussion devant elle »

« Tu ne ferais pas ça ? » demanda Sirius, inquiet.

« Tu ne te souviens pas…. » dit James « Mais ce coup-là, elle l'a déjà fait…. Ça loupe jamais ! »

« Ouais, mais à l'époque, j'en avais rien à faire de ces filles ! »

« Donc là, t'en a quelque chose à faire, c'est ça ? »

« Patmol, mon ami » dit Remus « Tu sais bien que Lily est têtue au possible, et que son esprit acéré percera tes défenses…. Mieux vaut lui avouer la vérité maintenant, que de subir un de ses fameux interrogatoires, pendant toute la nuit…. On a déjà testé, plus d'une fois, ses capacités d'enquêteur, et on s'est trop souvent fait avoir….. De plus, on a des choses plus intéressantes à faire cette nuit »

« Cette nuit ? » dit Sirius, regardant Remus, qui lui indiqua subtilement Harry « Oh ! Ça ! »

« Oui, ça »

« C'est vrai, j'allais oublier…. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » demandèrent Lily et Harry.

« Vous voulez vraiment faire ça ? » demanda James.

« Cornedrue, on n'aura pas d'autre occasion…. Et en plus, il y a déjà une bonne partie qui a été faite »

« James ? » s'inquiéta Lily « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« D'une passation de pouvoir » dit James.

« Le côté animal, et la célèbre Carte, c'est déjà fait…. Mais il reste le TEST » dit Sirius, trop heureux du changement de sujet.

« Vous allez me tester ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr » dit Lily « Tu vas subir le Test de Maraudage…. Test faisant de toi un vrai Maraudeur, tu seras réellement le représentant de la nouvelle génération des Maraudeurs »

« Mais seul un Maraudeur de pure souche peut passer ce test » dit Remus « Mais après, il n'est pas exclu qu'il créait son propre groupe de Maraudeurs…. C'était quelque chose qu'on avait prévu, parce qu'on se doutait qu'il n'y aurait certainement pas une nouvelle génération pour chacun d'entre nous…. James semblait celui qui aurait un enfant en premier, c'était le plus posé à la fin de ses études…. Sirius restait lui-même, coureur…. L'autre rat n'avait aucune chance d'approcher une fille d'assez près pour concevoir un enfant…. Et avec mon problème, c'était du pareil au même…. Donc, on voulait qu'au moins un représentant de notre sang, soit dans la nouvelle génération »

« Je n'aurais pas mieux expliqué » dit Sirius.

« Mais » commença Harry « Il y a des personnes qui ont repris votre flambeau, question farces »

« Harry, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas que des farceurs…. C'était la partie visible de l'iceberg…. Nous étions surtout des aventuriers et des précurseurs »

« Hum ? »

« Ce que ton père veut te dire » dit Lily « C'est que les farces, souvent très subtiles, n'étaient que l'achèvement de leurs expériences…. Mais il fallait les mettre en place, et les créer…. Explorer Poudlard et ses environs pour trouver les ingrédients, inventer de nouveaux sorts pour se cacher, dissimuler leurs farces avant qu'elles ne se mettent en route, mais aussi pour obtenir des effets plus importants et moins dangereux…. »

« Bref, on a un peu tout fait dans cette école » dit James « Et nous allons donc te faire passer un test, d'abord oral, puis pratique, pour savoir si tu es des nôtres, en voie de l'être ou si tu as tout pris de ta mère »

« Merci » répondit Lily, hypocrite.

« Lily, j'adore tout ce qui vient de toi, tu l'oublies ? » dit James.

« Et puis, James, tu oublies qu'elle nous a souvent aidés, dépassés ou encore coincés » dit Remus « Elle est autant Maraudeuse que nous »

« Et toc ! » dit Lily.

« Bien…. Alors 2 tests ce soir » dit James.

« Parce que j'ai besoin d'être testée, moi ? » s'indigna Lily.

« Mais non, Lily, c'est juste pour la forme ! » tenta James.

Alors que Harry était effaré de voir à quel point ça dérapait vite entre ses parents, Sirius et Remus s'éclipsèrent en douceur, indiquant à Harry de les rejoindre à l'autre bout du salon.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, ça a toujours été comme ça » dit Sirius.

« Mais quand même ! »

« Tu va voir, James sait qu'il a eu tort de dire ça…. Et Lily va lui faire présenter des excuses » dit Remus.

« Ta mère le mène par le bout du nez…. Il n'arrive pas à lui résister…. » s'amusa Sirius.

« Mais si la situation est inversée, se serait pareil » dit Remus « C'est le plaisir de se confronter, mais surtout de se pardonner…. Regarde, ils se sont déjà rapprochés…. Et… ! »

« Bingo ! »

Harry voyait, de loin, que ses parents étaient collés l'un à l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux…. Ils se regardaient avec tant d'amour et de tendresse, que ce n'était pas possible qu'il les ait vus se chicaner juste avant…. Et, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais confrontés, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« C'était comme ça à chaque fois…. » dit Remus « Je suppose que c'est pareil là haut…. Et ça risque d'être pareil avec Ann, 2 esprits butés et fiers, amoureux l'un de l'autre…. »

« Ça me fait bizarre quand même, de les voir ainsi…. J'ai l'impression de les espionner »

« Bon, c'est quand qu'on le fait ce test ! » dit Sirius, assez fort, alors que les Potter se séparaient.

« Quand tu nous auras avoué la vérité sur tes amours » dit Lily.

« Tu ne sais pas lâcher le morceau toi ! »

« Bon, on en reparlera une prochaine fois, si tu ne veux pas t'avouer ce que tu ressens »

« Et voilà que c'est moi qui vais passer pour le sans cœur » se plaignit Sirius « C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! »

« Bien, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ! » dit Remus « Harry, assoies-toi, nous allons commencer »

Harry se retrouva assis en face des 4 adultes. Un peu anxieux, il espérait être à la hauteur de ses parents. Il ne s'en remettait toujours pas de les voir devant lui, vivants. C'était incroyable, impossible et improbable. Mais réel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer la magie, dans ces moments-là !

« Bien, commençons » dit Lily « Combien de règles as-tu enfreintes ? »

« Je ne sais pas, faudrait demander à Hermione, elle connaît tout le règlement par cœur » s'excusa Harry.

« Bon » dit James « Combien de fois ne t'es-tu pas fait avoir ? »

« Plein de fois…. C'était de justesse avec ta cape de visibilité…. Se fût plus simple quand les Jumeaux Weasley m'ont donné votre Carte, en 3ème année…. »

« Les Jumeaux Weasley ? » demanda James.

« Les enfants d'Arthur et Molly…. Faudra qu'on te parle d'eux et des petites-filles d'Albus »

« J'ai des cousines ? »

« De vraies farceuses » dit Harry « Des teignes aussi, si on les cherche »

« Oh ! Intéressant ça…. Mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre de la nuit…. »

« A l'ordre du jour James »

« Mais il fait nuit ! »

« Si tu veux…. » dit Lily, ne voulant pas donner une mauvaise image de son couple à son fils « Quelle est la chose la plus dangereuse que tu ais faite ? »

« J'hésite entre le combat avec le Troll adulte, en 1ère , sans oublier le Chien à Trois Tête, et un combat contre l'esprit de Voldemort…. Celui avec le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets, en 2nde, et le combat contre Voldemort, encore, mais son esprit d'adolescent…. Hum…. Les Détraqueurs, en 3ème, et la confrontation avec un Prisonnier d'Azkaban et un Loup-garou…. Ou bien les Dragons, le peuple des eaux, le Sphinx, l'araignée géante, et les Mangemorts et Voldemort, en chair, en 4ème…. Ou encore une énorme tempête, la possession de mon Esprit par Voldemort, une discussion entre 4 yeux avec Godric…. Faut vraiment que je fasse un classement ? »

« Euh, non, c'est bon » dit James, n'en revenant pas.

« Tu as affronté, déjà, 5 fois Voldemort »

« Euh, j'ai pas fait le compte » s'excusa Harry « Mais oui, je l'ai combattu plusieurs fois, et pour le moment, je m'en suis toujours sorti vivant…. »

« Bien…. Passons » dit James « Si j'oublie, je suis fier de toi, mon fils »

« Merci »

« Alors…. J'en étais où…. Combien de passages dans la forêt interdite ? »

« Hum…. La retenue en première, la recherche d'Aragog en seconde, le retourneur de temps en 3ème…. Je n'ai pas fait le compte, mais quelques fois, cependant, j'y vais plus fréquemment maintenant »

« Qu'as-tu fait d'illégal ? »

« Faire voler une voiture…. Apprendre la magie sans baguette…. Utiliser ta cape et la Carte, pour rejoindre mes amis à Pré-au-lard…. Et devenir animagus »

« Et en quoi te transformes-tu ? »

« Chat »

« Ah bon ? » demanda James, déçu.

« En fait, d'abord en Lion…. Mais pour passer inaperçu, j'ai diminué ma taille…. Puis après il y a la Manticore, le Gryffon rouge…. Et je dois continuer en Phœnix pour terminer en homme-phœnix…. »

« Prouve-le ! »

« Si tu veux » dit Harry.

Il se leva et fit de la place pour ses transformations. Il enchaîna les métamorphoses avant de se rasseoir face à ses pères.

« C'est Ann qui m'a fait faire cette métamorphose…. »

« D'accord…. » dit James, assimilant la nouvelle.

« Il nous dépasse de loin, hein ! » dit Sirius.

« Bien, je crois qu'il n'y a aucun doute quant à tes capacités » dit James « Je suppose que tu as découvert des lieux et passages »

« Quelques-uns, mais pas tous » admit Harry « Mais je les rentre sur la Carte à chaque fois »

« Bien…. Bien…. Je crois que je t'ai sous-estimé…. Je me fais battre par mon propre fils, et je ne lui ai rien appris » se plaignit James, même s'il était heureux de voir qui était son fils.

« Mais il y a des choses qu'il ignore encore » insinua Lily, pour le réconforter.

« Hum ? Oh ! Ça ! »

« Quoi ? » demandèrent les 3 autres.

« Un truc entre parents et enfant » dit Lily « Vous avez des cours à assurer, vous 2, demain…. Et nous, on doit montrer quelque chose à Harry »

« Il faudrait donc qu'on termine la passation de pouvoir, et nous vous libérerons pour la nuit »

« Mais…. » tenta Sirius.

« T'as pas une jolie fille à rejoindre ? » demanda Lily « Et c'est une chance inespérée pour que Harry ait des souvenirs avec nous »

« Lily, je te jure qu'un jour je trouverais le moyen de te rabattre le caquet ! »

« Tu peux toujours rêver, tu n'es pas prêt de le trouver ! »

« Hum…. Papa…. C'est toujours comme ça entre maman et parrain ? » murmura Harry.

« Il ne se remet pas du fait qu'elle ait osé lui rire au nez, lorsqu'il l'a dragué…. » lui répondit son père, avant de s'expliquer « Sirius n'en avait rien à faire de ta mère, comme de nombreuses filles avant…. Euh…. Comment s'appelle-elle ? »

« Lucinda, c'est la jeune femme habillée en bleu…. C'est une ancienne fée »

« Oh ! Très mignonne, trop blonde pour moi, mais mignonne…. Donc, ton parrain voulait juste m'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je ressentais pour ta mère…. Ça a fonctionné, vraiment bien fonctionné…. Je lui en ai voulu à un point…. Parce que je les voyais déjà ensemble, et je la voyais déjà pleurer de chagrin à leur rupture…. Mais elle lui a ri au nez, à lui, le plus grand dragueur de Poudlard…. Son ego ne s'en est toujours pas remis ! »

« Maman est une femme de tête »

« C'est comme ça que je l'aime…. Une femme carpette, c'est bien au début, puis c'est lassant…. C'est comme les filles parfaites, au bout d'un moment, elles perdent de leur perfection, de leur charme ou elles ne sont plus distrayantes…. L'ennui est la pire chose qui puisse arriver dans un couple…. Avec ta mère, on se chicane parfois pour un rien, mais nos confrontations sont aussi une sorte de communication…. Cela nous met sur un pied d'égalité…. Je considère ta mère comme mon égale, sur de très nombreux points…. Comme mon élève sur certains, et comme mon maître sur d'autres…. C'est un équilibre »

« Vous parlez de quoi, tous les 2 ? » demanda Lily, alors qu'elle avait obtenu gain de cause.

« D'équilibre » dit Harry « Papa m'expliquait que l'équilibre était la base de tout »

« Dans quel genre ? »

« Dans un combat » dit James « Il faut garder l'équilibre pour ne pas être déstabilisé…. »

« Ecoute ton père, c'était le meilleur duelliste à son époque…. Le meilleur attrapeur aussi…. Et ensuite, le meilleur Auror »

« Ben, et moi ? » dit Sirius.

« Tu étais le meilleur amant de Poudlard, d'après les élections faites par les filles de dernière année…. De ta 4ème à la 7ème année »

« Merci…. C'est vrai…. Mais je te parlais de ma carrière d'Auror »

« Elle a durée 2 jours, juste avant que tu ne sois transféré chez les Langues de Plomb…. Ils voulaient se servir de tes dons de Casanova pour obtenir des informations »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai…. Des expériences inoubliables ! Au début du moins…. Ensuite, c'était lassant, je préfère mon poste actuel »

« Tais-toi, t'imaginer professeur…. Arg…. Dumbledore ne devait vraiment pas avoir d'autre choix pour te donner ce poste…. Pour Remus, je comprends, mais toi ! »

« Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour » murmura James « Viens, Remus est déjà dans le bureau, laissons-les se disputer…. Ils se chamaillent, mais ils s'adorent…. Sirius ne lui avouera jamais, mais elle était sa seule amie…. Fille…. Et la seule fille qu'il respecte…. Enfin, la première et la seule pendant longtemps…. C'est un peu sa petite sœur…. »

« Vous en avez mis du temps » dit Remus « Ils se chicanent encore ? »

« Oui »

« Tant qu'il ne lui dira pas ce qu'elle veut savoir, elle ne le lâchera pas » dit Remus.

« Je sais, tu le sais, il le sait…. Mais il ne veut pas admettre qu'elle est trop forte pour lui…. »

« Bon, on y va ? » demanda Remus « Moi, je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'aller rejoindre ma fiancée pour la nuit »

Remus et James se mirent alors à tester Harry sur ses capacités magiques, dans tous les sortilèges inimaginables, il se retrouva même à devoir en inventer certains dans un temps limité, pour pimenter la chose. Ils le testèrent en métamorphose, enchantement et défense, même si Remus connaissait les capacités du jeune homme, 2 témoins étaient nécessaires. Harry eut plus de mal avec les potions, ce n'était que des questions de mémoire, et lorsqu'il s'agissait des cours de Rogue, il était sujet à des amnésies partielles. Mais sa mémoire revint rapidement lorsque les 2 hommes se mirent à le chronométrer, question d'honneur !

Ils finirent alors que minuit sonnait. Cela faisait bien 3h qu'ils testaient Harry. James ne le montrait pas, mais il était réellement très fier des résultats de son fils, mais un sourire satisfait illuminait son visage. Pour Remus qui les connaissait déjà, c'était presque des révisions de base, cependant, il admit que Harry était bien au-dessus d'eux, mais c'était normal vu son destin.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau, Harry mangeant des Chocogrenouilles, ils virent que Lily s'était assoupie sur le canapé, près de la cheminée. Mais Sirius n'était plus là.

« Lily ! » dit James en déposant un baiser sur son front « Il est temps de te réveiller »

« Hum » répondit la belle endormie.

« C'est à nous, maintenant…. Harry est un parfait Maraudeur, meilleur que moi à son âge »

« Tu venais juste de commencer ton apprentissage, il a déjà plus d'une forme à son actif…. C'est normal ! » murmura Lily.

« Je sais…. Aller, debout »

« J'étais bien là…. »

« Je sais que tu aimes dormir près du feu, mais là, on a des choses à faire ! »

« Je me lève » dit Lily en se redressant.

« Où est Sirius ? » demanda Remus.

« Partie rejoindre Lucinda…. »

« Tu as réussi à le lui faire dire ? »

« Pour qui tu me prends Lunard !…. Ouais, j'ai pas perdu la main ! » dit Lily en faisant le signe de la victoire « Une fois qu'on fut seuls, et après quelques minutes, il m'a tout dit…. On ne résiste pas à mes yeux envoûtants ! »

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais prendre congé de vous pour la nuit » dit Remus.

« Bonne nuit Mumus » dit Lily « Et à demain ! »

« Oui…. Bonne soirée à vous 3 ! » dit Remus en sortant.

« Bien…. Enfin seuls ! » dit Lily.

« On va où ? » demanda Harry.

« Où, est la bonne question, en effet…. Vu l'heure, on peut sortir sans crainte, les tableaux doivent dormir »

« Il ne faudra rien dire jusqu'à la sortie…. Sirius nous a laissé 3 manteaux, il fait froid la nuit maintenant…. » dit Lily en tendant les capes chaudement doublées « Attend Harry…. Voilà, là t'es bien couvert »

Harry se sentait un peu idiot de se faire remettre son col par sa mère, à 15 ans, mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'on le faisait pour lui, uniquement par attention et amour, et non pour qu'il ne fasse pas honte. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Harry ne savait que faire avec ses mains. Lily le sauva en se mettant entre les 2 hommes de sa vie, et en leur prenant le bras à chacun. C'est ainsi qu'ils descendirent en silence jusqu'au Hall, avant de sortirent dans la nuit glaciale. Décembre était proche, et l'hiver semblait s'être installé, naturellement cette fois !

Ils longèrent les serres, passèrent derrière et contournèrent le château, en silence. Ils traversèrent ce que Harry reconnut comme un cimetière, et continuèrent à travers la forêt interdite. La nature semblait ouvrir et refermer un chemin autour d'eux. Ils avançaient toujours, et Harry se demanda si c'était bien ses parents qui étaient là avec lui.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, cette partie de la forêt est protégée par un charme…. Regarde sur ta gauche ! » dit Lily.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il reconnut la blancheur des licornes. Non loin d'eux, près d'une marre, des dizaines de licornes et leurs petits, dormaient paisiblement.

« Toutes les créatures de Bien, peuvent se reposer dans cette partie de la forêt…. » dit James « Remus ne pouvait y venir que lorsqu'il n'était pas transformé en loup…. Bien qu'à la fin, avec nous, il réussit à y passer quelques temps…. C'est la forêt elle-même qui décide qui peut ou non entrer dans ce sanctuaire de paix »

« Oh ! » dit Harry « Et on va où, là ? »

« Au cœur du sanctuaire » lui répondit sa mère « Tu verras, tu comprendras »

« D'accord »

Harry n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais il était rassuré. Plus il avançait, et plus le lieu lui semblait connu. Il ne savait pas d'où, il ne savait pas quand, mais il était sûr d'être déjà venu ici. L'aura de cette partie de la forêt lui était connue, il en était certain.

C'est lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur une clairière qu'il comprit. Devant lui, émergeant de la verdure, un temple de pierre se dressait. Pas n'importe quel temple : c'était celui qu'il avait vu alors qu'Ann lui montrait comment utiliser les nœuds de magie. Il n'avait pas de suite fait le rapprochement quand sa mère lui avait parlé d'un sanctuaire. De l'extérieur, l'édifice semblait rond, avec une coupole pour toit, des marches et des colonnes tout autour de lui. La végétation avait très souvent pris l'avantage, du lierre était accroché aux colonnes et à la pierre.

James fut le premier à monter les marches, et il attendit Harry et sa femme devant ce qui semblait être la porte d'entrée. Lorsque son étonnement fit place à la curiosité, Harry le rejoignit enfin, suivit par sa mère. James poussa la porte en bois, qui grinça sous l'effort. Les gravures sur le bois étaient passées avec le temps, comme celles sur la pierre. Des torches s'allumèrent à l'entrée, leur ouvrant la voix.

« Tu n'as pas de baguette » nota Harry.

« Je sais…. Ce n'est pas moi qui allume les torches » dit James « Elles s'allument et s'éteignent pour notre passage…. »

« Ce lieu est construit sur un nœud de magie, il y a un nœud plus petit, à l'entrée…. » commença Lily, en suivant James dans le couloir principal « Lorsque les Amazones voyagent par les nœuds, c'est sur ce petit point qu'elles arrivent…. Comme elles l'ont fait aujourd'hui…. Poudlard est aussi construit sur un nœud de flux magique…. Autant il y a des nœuds positifs, autant il y en a des négatifs…. La forêt recèle de nombreux points négatifs, certes petits, mais compensant un peu le bien du Sanctuaire et de Poudlard…. L'île d'Azkaban est un point très négatif, et très important…. »

« Je comprends » dit Harry « Mais où sommes-nous ? »

« Ce sanctuaire a été construit après que Helga Poufsouffle ait conclu son accord avec Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle…. C'est un lieu pour les Héritiers de ces trois Fondateurs, n'importe quels héritiers » continua James « Chaque Héritage est conservé ici, chaque Héritier se doit de le trouver »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme héritage ? »

« Le plus souvent, ce n'est pas de l'argent…. » dit Lily « Même si certains en ont eu, au début, c'était pour compenser leur naissance, dans un monde où le nom des parents donnait souvent plus de pouvoir que les capacités »

« Ça n'a pas trop changé » argua Harry.

« En effet, mais c'était encore pire avant, puisque de nombreux enfants n'avaient pas de nom…. L'argent servait à s'en payer un…. Petit à petit, les sans nom disparurent, grâce aux mariages…. »

« C'est de cette manière que les descendants de Gryffondor, tous des rejetons uniques et surtout masculins, pour le moment, se perdirent dans la masse…. Prenant le nom de leurs épouses…. Chez les sorciers, c'est possible, cela permettait de ne pas perdre la trace des familles…. C'est ainsi que Sirius et moi avons un ancêtre en commun, mais il y a au moins 700 ans…. » dit James « Un nom ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de bon ou de mauvais…. Il est vrai qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille et donc son éducation, mais les choix que tu fais, c'est ça qui fait de toi quelqu'un de bon ou de mauvais…. »

« Je le sais » dit Harry « Mais il y a des familles qui semblent si bien installée dans la perversion, qu'on dirait qu'elles le sont depuis toujours »

« Tu as tord, Harry » dit Lily « Regarde Sirius, il est parent…. Je parle dans les 10 générations précédentes la sienne…. Donc, il est parent avec les Weasley, qui sont des personnes dont on ne peut douter…. Mais aussi des Malefoy »

« Pardon ? »

« Sirius est parent avec les Malefoy…. Les Black et les White sont une seule et même famille, et Narcissa Malefoy est la cousine de Sirius…. De toute façon, puisque les grandes familles font attention à leur sang, il est obligé que des liens se tissent entre toutes…. Ainsi, les Weasley sont parents avec les Black, mais aussi les White, et par conséquent les Malefoy…. » expliqua Lily.

« Désolé, là, il me faut une pause…. » dit Harry en s'appuyant à un mur « Savoir que mon parrain est de la famille de Malefoy, ça m'a fait un choc…. Mais apprendre que mon meilleur ami, que je considère comme mon frère, a aussi un lien avec eux…. »

« Harry » dit James « Pour avoir étudié un peu les arbres généalogiques, avec Lunard, j'ai appris que les Malefoy n'étaient pas mauvais au départ…. Ils ont acquis leur renommée et leur prestance en étant du côté du Bien…. C'est cette histoire de pureté de sang qui les a fait basculer, comme elle a fait basculer les Black et les White…. Et beaucoup d'autres familles…. Certains membres de ma famille n'ont pas les mains blanches…. Comme je te l'ai dit, un nom ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de bon ou de mauvais, pour connaître la valeur d'un homme, fit toi toujours à ses actes et non à ses paroles…. Sirius, malgré tout ce qui peut jouer contre lui, m'a démontré plus d'une fois qu'il était un homme de Bien…. »

« Ce qu'on essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas juger trop vite les personnes…. Méfie-toi de tes ennemis, mais aussi de tes amis.… » dit Lily « Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione ne peuvent te trahir, vu leur destin…. Mais si on vous refaisait passer par le Choixpeau à la fin de vos études, certains changeraient de maisons…. La vie nous change, et lorsqu'on passe 10 mois loin des siens, on apprend à réfléchir par soi-même…. Alors, tes ennemis d'hier, seront peut-être tes alliés de demain »

« Humpf ! » railla Harry « Si un jour Malefoy et moi sommes amis, alors je mange mon Eclair de Feu ! »

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis » dit James « Surtout dans le monde sorcier ! »

« Ce n'est pas Sirius qui a été une fille pour une journée ? » demanda Lily.

« Non…. C'était Peter…. On aurait dû se méfier dès ce moment là » dit James.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? »

« Parce que Peter » expliqua Lily « Commençait de nombreuses phrases par _si_, et les finissait encore plus souvent par _alors je suis prêt à être une fille pour la journée_…. Donc, entre avoir une bonne note à mon devoir, ne pas me faire remarquer par le professeur de potion, arriver à inviter une fille pour une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ne pas être embêté par la clique de Serpentard, il y avait l'embarras du choix »

« Cela ne précisait pas la note minimale pour être bonne, de l'humeur du prof de potion et de la difficulté de la potion, que la fille devait accepter ou éviter de lui rire au nez…. Bref, tant de choses auraient pu être réalisée qu'on ne pouvait savoir pourquoi ce jour là il s'est transformé en fille » dit James.

« Mais il devait vraiment vouloir être une fille pour le dire à chaque fois…. Il s'est calmé de suite après…. Et ce fut la seule fois où Malefoy lui laissa une journée de répit…. »

« Des tas de choses qu'on ne voit qu'avec le recul, comme toujours…. Il faut prendre du recul, cela te permet de mieux voir la situation…. »

« Je tacherais de m'en souvenir » dit Harry « On arrive ? »

« Bientôt…. Le sanctuaire paraît petit de l'extérieur, mais comme de nombreuses constructions magiques, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences » dit Lily « Et puis, il y a un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs et escaliers, on s'y perd facilement…. »

« Vous êtes déjà venus ici ? »

« Une fois, de notre vivant » dit James « Pour trouver ce qui nous aiderait…. »

« Mais nous n'y sommes pas revenus depuis 14 ans maintenant » dit Lily alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une salle, située sous le centre du dôme.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Harry, alors que la lumière se faisait doucement.

« Dans la crypte » dit James.

Harry vit alors quelque chose qui lui serra le cœur. Devant lui, au centre de la pièce circulaire, 2 hôtels de pierre maintenaient les corps de ses parents. Dans leurs cercueils de cristal, le temps les avait figés dans la mort. Harry faisait des allers-retours entre ses parents cosmiques et ses parents charnels. Il avait du mal à avaler sa salive.

« Bien, nous pouvons rentrer » dit Lily « Il se fait tard, et tu as eu beaucoup d'émotions pour la journée »

« Mais…. Je…. » commença Harry.

« Nous t'expliquerons sur le chemin du retour » dit James « Vient, il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher…. Et pour nous aussi »

Harry fut obligé de suivre ses parents s'il ne voulait pas se perdre dans ce bâtiment, mais il ne pouvait enlever de sa mémoire la blancheur, presque grisâtre, de la peau de ses parents, la froideur de leurs traits…. Dans la mort, ils étaient si différents…. Il manquait réellement quelque chose en eux. Ne voulant pas rendre l'instant plus douloureux pour ses parents, il attendit qu'ils soient dehors pour les questionner.

« Pourquoi ? » fut la seule chose qu'il puit dire.

« Pour que tu saches que nos corps sont conservés ici…. » dit Lily.

« A quoi cela me servira, je ne peux vous faire revenir à la vie ! »

« Nous le savons…. » dit James « Mais si un jour tu doutes…. Si un jour tu penses que se battre ne sert plus à rien…. Vient nous voir, et dit-nous que nous n'aurions pas dû nous battre »

« Je ne vous dirais jamais ça ! » s'indigna Harry « Se serait…. »

« Injuste, irrespectueux ou immonde » compléta Lily « La mort est injuste, tuer est immonde…. Un jour ou l'autre, tu douteras…. Peut-être pas de l'utilité du combat, mais de la manière de combattre…. Nous espérons que tu trouveras en ses lieux de quoi te rassurer »

« Bien sûr, t'imposer cette vision est un acte cruel, mais nécessaire…. Ce n'était pas prévu, nous avons hésité à aller jusqu'au bout…. Mais au vu de tes capacités, nous avons préféré te montrer tout ce qu'implique un combat avec Voldemort…. Tu as un grand pouvoir, tes responsabilités en sont d'autant plus grandes…. Tu auras beaucoup de soutien, mais au final, tu seras seul contre le Mal…. »

« Tu devras combattre, non pas par vengeance, mais par respect pour ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour toi »

« Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais l'oublier ? » tonna Harry.

« Baisse un peu le ton, jeune lion » dit James « A vrai dire, l'oubli n'était pas notre principale crainte »

« Nous avons plutôt peur que, par esprit de vengeance, tu tournes mal » dit Lily « On combat certes le feu par le feu, mais en général, celui qu'on crée, on se doit de le contrôler un minimum…. »

« Le sortilège de la mort est difficile à lancer, la première fois…. Puis il devient grisant…. Garde toujours à l'esprit que tuer est un acte horrible et cruel, mais nécessaire…. Ne t'en sers qu'en ultime recours »

« Dites donc, c'est beaucoup de signification pour une seule salle ! » tenta Harry pour dévier le sujet.

« Effectivement » dit Lily « Mais tu vois, c'était nécessaire…. Et puis, maintenant, tu sauras où nous voir…. »

« Oui…. Mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris » continua Harry pour réussir à changer de sujet « Il y a des choses que je dois découvrir dans ce bâtiment, comme Hermione et Ron, pour nous aider dans la bataille ? »

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas parler du reste ? »

« Si je veux encore un peu plus de déprime, je viendrais vous voir » dit Harry « Mais là, mon problème principal, c'est la protection »

« Tu ne peux pas aller contre » dit Lily, catégorique.

« Nous arrivons, il vaudrait mieux nous taire » indiqua James.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, et la tension ne disparut pas avec l'accolade familiale avant le coucher. Seul dans son lit, Harry repensait en boucle à ce qu'il avait vu dans la crypte, et à ce que ses parents lui avaient dit. Ne pouvant dormir, il transplana aux côtés d'Ann, pour veiller sur son sommeil.


	9. Chapitre 07 '142' : Soirée Pirates

**Note de l'auteur:**

_Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le courage et le temps de faire les RAR... Et j'ai supposé que vous préfereriez un chapitre plutôt qu'une semaine de plus à attendre... _

_Toutefois, je vais essayer de répondre aux questions posées et aux remarques faites:  
Oui Britany, j'aimerais bien te faire pleurer... Dans les chapitres émouvants, c'est un signe que l'émotion est bien passée, je serais donc fière de te faire pleurer :p  
Cece, je sais que James était Poursuiveur dans le tome1, sauf que dans le film1 il est "seeker", donc Attrapeur... C'est quand même une grosse "bourde", surtout que ce film est celui où JKR a fait le plus de "contrôles", si je me souviens bien... Et je prendrais l'exemple de Ginny : elle est poursuiveuse avec ses frères (matches) mais attrapeuse lors de son remplacement... Il se peut juste que James ai commencé poursuiveur pour finir attrapeur...  
Hisoka, je ne regarde pas le nombre de reviews laissée par une personne... Et j'ai été lectrice, jesais par expérience qu'il n'est parfois pas possible de reviewer à chaque chapitre...Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, ceci dit, je suis très heureuse de te revoir parmis les reviewers!  
Kathy Magda, j'ai inventé plein de nouvelles salles car je supposeque dans un château, magique de surcroit, de la taille de Poudlard, il doit y avoir des tas de salles secrètes et cachées... Mais non, le Sanctuaire et la Salle aux 5 Fleurs ne sont pas une seule salle, mais bien 2! Quand au lien vers le forum HP, cela dépend du forum en question... Il y a un site avec lequel je suis en froid, après les autres, pas de souci!_

_Je vous remercie tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic, et d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une review... Cela fait toujours bien plaisir au moral que de lire vos petits messages...  
Je souhaite la bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs-reviewers à tous les nouveaux qui passent par là pour se divertir, et j'espère ne décevoir personne (anciens comme nouveaux lecteurs) dans les chapitres à venir.  
BONNE LECTURE!_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 07 (142) : Soirée Pirates

Le lendemain matin _(vendredi 28 novembre)_, Lily et James rencontrèrent les 2 paires de Jumeaux farceurs, et furent les cobayes de leur nouvelle invention, en coopération cette fois : le Fondant Bon Enfant, de la guimauve au chocolat, enlevant 1 ans par bouchée, jusqu'à l'âge bloqué de 5 ans, augmentant alors la durée de la farce avec la quantité de friandise consommée…. Lily et James ayant l'apparence de leurs 25 ans, se retrouvèrent avec celle de leurs 15 ans. Les Jumelles complétèrent la transformation avec des Caramours, des caramels faisant changer la couleur des cheveux pour celle de la personne aimée. Lily se retrouva avec les cheveux noirs et James avec les cheveux roux. Ainsi, Lily semblait être la jumelle d'Harry et James aurait pu être un Weasley. Dumbledore trouva le subterfuge parfait, et accorda 20 points à chaque jumeau, pour chaque farce, donc 80 pour le Fondant et 40 pour les caramels, un total donc de 120 points en plus pour Gryffondor, ce qui rattrapa les 100 points perdu par les Jumeaux, qui s'étaient fait remarqués par Peeves, la semaine précédente.

Lily et James purent ainsi circuler incognito dans les couloirs, toujours escortés de Sirius ou Remus, pour plus de sécurité, et ils retrouvèrent Harry à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, mais Lily lui expliqua tout, rapidement. Il leur restait une dizaine d'heure avant la fin du charme, ils comptaient bien les passer avec leur fils. Il fut ainsi décidé que les Potter feraient une sortie au Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à midi avec Remus, puis qu'ils enchaîneraient avec une visite de Pré-au-Lard et un peu de Quidditch, jusqu'à la nuit tombée, avec Sirius.

Ainsi, Harry ne vit pas le temps passer, apprenant des tas d'anecdotes lorsque les lieux faisaient ressurgir des souvenirs dans la mémoire d'un des 3 adultes. Bien sûr, les contacts avec les étrangers étaient restreints au possible, et seul Sirius ou Remus parlait dans ces moments-là. Lorsque James utilisa pour la première fois l'Eclair de Feu de son fils, il fut déstabilisé par les progrès réalisés en presque 15 ans, et c'est avec difficulté que Harry réussit à reprendre son balai. Une petite dispute éclata entre les parents, lorsque James lâcha qu'il se damnerait bien pour avoir le même là-haut, et cela se termina comme la veille au soir : en roucoulant les yeux dans les yeux.

Puis vint l'heure du départ, depuis l'infirmerie, qui fût plus éprouvante qu'il ne l'aurait crû pour Harry. Il avait profité de ses parents, une journée entière, et il s'en souviendrait. Il y avait eu des moments difficiles, au début, mais ils furent remplacés aisément par des moments de bonheurs et de rigolade. Les perdre à nouveau était un déchirement, et Lily fondit en larmes alors qu'elle disparaissait en volutes lumineuses.

Heureusement, Ann commença à bouger dans son sommeil, preuve de son réveil imminent, ce qui occupa entièrement l'esprit du jeune Gryffondor. Harry la rejoignit avec appréhension.

-« Hey » dit faiblement Ann, après l'avoir reconnu.

-« Bonsoir »

-« Ça s'est bien passé ? » questionna-t-elle.

-« Trop court »

-« Désolée »

-« Ne t'excuses pas…. C'était super, j'ai eu de bonnes discussions avec eux, et j'en ai enfin de vrais souvenirs, pas des images ressurgissant à cause d'un Détraqueur »

-« C'est plus agréable »

-« Tu te sens capable de venir manger dans la Grande Salle…. D'après ce que Remus a compris, les rumeurs les plus folles courent, et te voir entière en ferait taire de nombreuses…. Bien sûr, Remus et Sirius en ont lancé quelques-unes, en discutant devant les commères de Poudlard…. Se sont les plus justes qui aient circulées d'ailleurs…. »

-« Comme quoi ? »

-« Que tu as pu battre une des filles, mais qu'à 5 contre 1, Ombre a dû encore intervenir pour t'aider…. Et que ça t'a fatigué plus que de raison…. Ca fait 1 mois qu'elle est apparue, et nombreux sont ceux qui t'ont vu fatiguée depuis…. Mais sinon, je crois que toutes les autres, se sont nos jumeaux qui les ont lancés, pour brouiller les pistes »

-« Il faut que je me lève, de toute manière, je dois voir Cho »

-« Melle Smith » dit Pomfresh en arrivant « Je vous interdis tout autre dégagement magique de ce genre avant le mois prochain »

-« Dans 3 jours alors ? » répondit naïvement Ann.

-« Plutôt, la fin du mois prochain »

-« Oh ! »

-« Oui…. Sinon, je serais obligée de me faire appuyer par le Directeur pour vous maintenir à l'infirmerie sous MA responsabilité…. Suis-je assez clair ? »

-« Limpide ! » maugréa Ann.

-« Alors vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis…. Enfin, changez-vous avant ! »

-« Hum ?…. Oh, c'est vrai…. Harry, tu veux bien me reconduire à ma chambre ? »

-« Bien sûr » dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras « Au revoir Madame Pomfresh »

-« Alors, mon cadeau t'a plu ? » demanda Ann, alors qu'ils atterrissaient dans sa chambre.

-« Beaucoup…. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier d'ailleurs »

-« Dors avec moi ce soir » proposa Ann.

-« Comme toutes les nuits » répondit Harry.

-« Ben non ! On n'a pas dormi ensemble cette nuit »

-« C'est vrai…. Alors je te rejoindrais, après le repas »

-« Et comme ça, tu vas pouvoir tout me raconter » dit Ann en passant dans la salle de bain.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble, mais avec une distance de sécurité, dans la Grande Salle, et tous purent voir l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait Ann. Elle avait certes dormi pendant cette durée, mais ce n'était pas un sommeil réparateur, loin de là, et sa fatigue physique était accentuée par sa fatigue morale. Heureusement, quelques heures de repos dans un environnement sécurisant l'aideraient grandement.

Elle salua distraitement Drago et Estelle, à la table des Serpentards, quelques Poufsouffles et surtout le fantôme de Cédric et puis Cho. Ces derniers semblaient différents, plus unis et en même temps, la mélancolie se lisait dans leurs regards. Ann participa à peine aux conversations, se frottant souvent les yeux en signe de sommeil. Elle résistait comme elle pouvait, mais elle avait trop envie de dormir : beaucoup d'émotions depuis 15 jours, trop peu de sommeil depuis quelques jours. Certes, ses dépenses magiques avaient été importantes récemment, mais sa puissance était loin d'être dans la zone rouge, cependant, la fatigue morale était grande. Un peu de sommeil, d'affection et d'attention, et elle retrouverait un très bon niveau. Elle quitta donc la table, sans pouvoir réprimer un bâillement, et sortit de la grande salle. C'est à cet instant que Cho la rattrapa dans les escaliers.

-« Je peux te parler ? » demanda la jeune asiatique.

-« Tant qu'on va vers chez moi, oui…. Je tombe de sommeil, je risque de bailler souvent »

-« Je ne m'en offenserais pas…. Vu ce que tu as fait pour Cédric et moi »

-« Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait…. » dit Ann en tapotant sur le mur et en se touchant les oreilles « C'est Ombre qu'il faut remercier »

-« Oh ! C'est vrai » répondit Cho, comprenant l'allusion « Alors tu la remercieras pour nous »

-« Je n'y manquerais pas, la prochaine fois que je la verrais…. » dit Ann « D'après ce que j'ai compris, Cédric a su saisir l'opportunité…. C'est une chance…. Ça s'est bien passé ? »

-« J'ai eu du mal au début…. Les fantômes, je connais…. C'est la spécialité de ma famille, mais le voir en chair…. Ça, c'est spécial…. » commença Cho « Tu crois qu'un jour j'arriverais à faire la même chose ? »

-« Pas si tu veux profiter du moment présent…. »

-« Oh ! »

-« Je dois comprendre que vous avez une nouvelle intimité ? »

-« Euh ! » dit Cho, rougissant avant de murmurer un faible « Oui »

-« Mais que cela te montre encore plus ce que tu n'auras plus »

-« Oui, hélas »

-« Pourtant, tu sais bien que tu pourrais avoir un être de chair et de sang » dit Ann, parlant des grossesses fantomatiques.

-« Il y a une chance sur dix millions que ça se produise » dit Cho « Et pour le moment, je prenais une potion…. Ce genre de grossesse est vraiment dangereuse, pour les 2…. Et j'ai perdu mon unique chance d'en avoir une normale »

-« Cho » dit Ann, alors qu'elles arrivaient à un croisement « Ce n'est pas parce que les choses paraissent immuables, que l'espoir n'est pas permis…. La magie évolue, les mentalités changent, les technologies même magiques se développent rapidement…. Un jour se sera possible »

-« Mais quand ? »

-« Ne me le demande pas, je n'en sais rien…. Sache juste qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'y penser maintenant, profite du moment présent, car dans 18 mois, tu auras fini tes études…. Je crois que pour ce soir, c'est là que nos chemins se séparent…. N'oublies pas que même s'il a une non-vie, au moins il est là…. Profite du temps qui t'est donné, pour être auprès de lui, parce qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait…. Et en ces temps troublés, demain arrive bien trop vite ! »

-« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu essaies de te convaincre en même temps ? »

-« Peut-être parce que c'est le cas…. Bonne nuit Cho, et n'oublies pas de vivre l'instant présent » dit Ann en la laissant là.

Cho la regarda s'éloigner lentement, et lorsqu'elle disparut à un nouveau tournant, elle partit. Certes, les probabilités pour qu'une sorcière tombe enceinte d'un fantôme étaient minimes, c'est pour cela qu'elle se protégeait. Car, en plus, ces grossesses, bien que très rares, étaient aussi très risquées. Mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle regrettait d'avoir bu sa potion la veille, elle aurait pu fonder une famille…. Etre mère avant la fin de ses études, le père étant un fantôme…. En y réfléchissant, avec le recul, elle avait été folle d'y penser : sa famille aurait été scandalisée, Poudlard aurait eu des soucis, elle aurait dû arrêter ses études, et sans diplôme, comment nourrir cet enfant, puisqu'un fantôme, ça ne reçoit que le gîte et le couvert, si on peut parler de couvert…. Et pourtant, elle savait que ce rêve, ce regret, serait un moment récurrent dans son avenir…. « Et si… »…. La question dont personne ne connaît la réponse, pas même les devins !

C'est plus mélancolique que jamais qu'elle prit le chemin de sa Salle Commune. Ce soir, elle voulait réfléchir seule…. Une chance que les Poufsouffles aient un entraînement, Cédric ne lui poserait pas de questions, il lui en posait rarement d'ailleurs, même si elle voyait qu'il en avait beaucoup en tête…. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait : parce que malgré tout, il n'ajoutait pas ses problèmes aux siens, attendant juste le bon moment, le moment où elle serait assez solide pour le soutenir, elle aussi…. Cette journée ensemble avait été magique, elle avait comblé ce vide qui s'était progressivement installé entre eux.

Ann avait raison, elle devait aller de l'avant, ne plus s'attarder sur les remords ou les regrets : Cédric était là, elle pouvait le voir et lui parlait…. Elle en rêvait depuis l'été, l'espoir était, une fois, devenu réalité…. Si elle gardait foi en leur amour, un second miracle lui serait peut-être accordé ! C'est ragaillardie qu'elle bifurqua pour rejoindre la chambre de l'être aimé….

Le samedi _(29 novembre)_, alors que la journée était bien entamée, Ann se réveilla difficilement. Elle s'étira, fit le chat, pour détendre ses muscles. Elle tâtonna dans le lit, à la recherche d'Harry, mais sa place était vide et froide. Intriguée, elle ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua que le soleil brillait.

-« _Je devais vraiment être fatiguée_ » se dit Ann en se levant.

Elle passa en vitesse dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, puis ressortit rapidement à la recherche de son nounours préféré : Harry. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle sentit l'appétissante odeur du poulet grillé, ce qui réveilla rapidement son estomac, qui se fit entendre. Elle descendit prudemment l'escalier, ne voulant pas se rompre le cou en ratant une marche. Lorsqu'elle apparut dans le salon, vêtue d'un long pull élimé et de chaussette, les cheveux en bataille et l'air pas réveillé du tout, elle tira des sourires de tous : la grande sorcière avait des airs de petites filles perdues, dans cette tenue. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas de visiteurs inopportuns, et elle put à son aise s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry et lui faire un câlin.

-« Bonjour amour » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille « Bien dormi ? »

-« Il est quelle heure ? »

-« Presque 1h de l'après-midi…. Tu as fait un gros dodo » la taquina Harry « Plus de 12h d'affilée »

-« C'est que j'en avais besoin » argumenta-t-elle.

-« Bon, alors t'es prête pour les soirées de ce soir ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Les ? » la questionna Ann, se demanda pourquoi elle mettait le pluriel.

-« Oui » dit Samantha « Impossible d'en démordre avec Angelina et les filles…. Angie est de plus en plus sceptique sur vous 2, on essaie de sauver comme on peut la situation, mais elle est tenace…. Alors, pour calmer le jeu, après la soirée à thème, elles dorment toutes ici…. Angie, Katie et Alicia…. Ainsi que Lavande, Hélène et Parvati, qui nous ont entendus en parler…. »

-« Hum » grogna Ann, resserrant sa prise sur Harry.

-« On va devoir dormir séparément…. Enfin, si t'es aussi fatiguée que cette nuit, ça ne me changera pas trop…. Tu dormais comme une souche, tu n'as même pas bougé quand je t'ai rejoint »

-« J'étais vraiment fatiguée alors ! » dit Ann.

-« De toute façon » commença Ron « Vu que les garçons ont entendu parlé de la seconde soirée, par Lavande et Parvati…. Ils se ramènent eux aussi…. »

-« Va y avoir du sifflement d'oreille ce soir ! » plaisanta Marco « Beaucoup de sifflements…. Et d'éternuements…. Et de bout de nez qui gratte ! »

-« Au fait » demanda Hermione « Quelqu'un sait comment ça va se passer ce soir ? Parce qu'on n'a toujours pas de costumes ! »

-« Grand-père a dit qu'on les aurait 1h avant le début de la soirée…. Une note va être affichée dans les salles communes, et une annonce a dû être faite à midi…. On doit juste attendre en robe de chambre, qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à s'habiller »

-« Mais comment va se prendre la décision pour le costume ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Je n'en sais rien, je crois que ça arrivera sous la forme d'un paquet emballé…. Et quand on le prendra en main, on aura le vêtement approprié à notre caractère » dit Alexandra « Je suis sûre que se sera une question d'enchantement, après, la forme que cela prendra…. C'est la grande inconnue de la soirée ! »

-« Ah bon ! Moi qui croyais que se serait l'identité des Amazones ! » se moqua Marco.

-« Quoi ? » lui demanda Ginny.

-« Ben oui, si c'est une question de personnalité…. Pas de sang ou de gènes…. Qui seront les filles déguisées en Amazones ? Et est-ce que nos Amazones seront déguisées en Amazones ? » expliqua Marco « Pour moi, c'est ça la grande inconnue ! »

-« Tout plutôt que porter un corset » maugréa Ann « Même si ça changerait ma garde-robe pour une fois ! »

-« Il est hors de question que je sois en demoiselle en détresse…. » dit Ginny « Comment voulez-vous danser correctement avec leur tenue ! Moi j'ai une tête à faire tourner ce soir…. Et même plus d'une ! »

-« Ginny ! » s'offensèrent ses frères.

-« Ben quoi ? » rétorqua la rousse « Si vous croyez un instant que je ne sais pas comment ça marche, vous vous trompez…. Je commence à avoir une certaine côte avec les garçons, alors que je ne fais pas de bêtises, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Et puis, si je veux savoir quel genre d'homme j'aime, il faut que j'étudie activement la question ! »

-« Activement ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! » hurla Ron en se levant.

-« Toi, tu peux te taire ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu la chance de trouver ton âme sœur de suite, que c'est le cas pour d'autres ! » commença Ginny « On ne peut pas tous trouver son Hermione du premier coup »

-« Si je peux me permettre, Ginny » commença Hermione « C'est moi qui ait trouvé ton frère en premier »

-« Ah bon ? » questionna l'intéressé.

-« Et bien oui, rappelle-toi…. Qui est venu vers toi en premier ? »

-« Mais tu cherchais le crapaud de Neville ! Et puis, il y avait Harry aussi dans le compartiment »

-« C'est vrai ça ! » appuya Harry.

-« Mais c'est toi que j'ai vu en premier…. Avec ta jolie tâche sur le nez ! »

-« Mmm » maugréa Ron en se rasseyant, frottant la tâche disparue depuis longtemps.

-« N'en reste pas moins, petite sœur, que nous allons te surveiller activement ce soir » continua George.

-« Tu devrais plutôt activement faire des excuses à quelqu'un ! » dit Ginny, bien décidée à contrecarrer tous leurs arguments.

-« George… » commença Fred.

-« C'est pas la peine de commencer » répliqua vertement le jumeau.

Le départ houleux de George pour sa chambre brisa l'ambiance bonne enfant du repas, qui se termina rapidement et en silence. Fred monta parler à son frère, après quelques minutes, pour essayer de mettre les choses à plat. Il le trouva avachi dans son fauteuil capitaine.

-« George, est-ce que ça va ? »

-« J'en sais rien » répondit maussadement ce dernier.

-« Ginny n'aurait pas dû dire ça »

-« Elle en avait le droit…. La situation rend tout le monde malheureux…. Al et moi, les premiers…. Si elle est malheureuse »

-« Attend là, bien sûr qu'elle est malheureuse » dit Fred « Sammy ne sait plus quoi inventer comme blague pour réussir à la dérider…. Pourquoi ne les lui présentes-tu pas ces excuses ? »

-« Mais j'ai rien fait de mal…. J'étais ensorcelé…. Elle pense que je n'ai pas combattu, mais c'est faux…. J'ai essayé, ô oui, bon sang, j'ai essayé…. Et j'ai échoué…. C'est la seule chose dont je sois coupable…. D'avoir échoué…. Et pourtant, si elle ne le comprend pas, qu'importera le fait que je m'excuse…. Elle doutera toujours, et ce doute sera notre épée de Damoclès…. Il détruira ce que nous pourrons tenter de construire, un jour ou l'autre…. »

-« Il faut que vous en parliez…. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi…. C'est invivable pour vous…. Et pour nous ! » dit Fred « Au point qu'avec Sam on a envie de vous enfermer dans une pièce, jusqu'à votre réconciliation »

-« Ça pourrait marcher » dit George « Comme ça pourrait échouer…. Merlin, pourquoi cette fille s'en est prise à nous ? »

-« Toujours pour la même raison : détruire Ann en détruisant ceux qu'elle aime…. Et on ne peut pas en vouloir à Ann d'apprécier les Jumelles…. »

-« Si j'avais un Retourneur de temps…. J'te jure que je…. »

-« Mais tu n'en as pas…. Et ce n'est pas en rendant ta vie parfaite que tu t'amélioreras…. Il faut aller de l'avant, et apprendre de tes échecs, pour devenir meilleur »

-« Et pourquoi c'est toi qui a pris la capacité à faire des phrases profondes ? » demanda George.

-« C'est une chose qu'on ne pouvait partager en 2…. Tout simplement » dit Fred « Mais tu as eu la capacité à faire des piques efficaces »

-« Et regarde où ça me mène !…. Dès que je veux parler à Alex, j'empire la situation ! »

-« Et le pire, c'est qu'elle est comme toi ! »

-« Moi je dirais pas ça » murmura George « Au contraire, c'est ce que j'apprécie tant chez elle…. Entre nous, c'est du tac o tac…. »

-« Je sais…. » dit Fred « Bon, tu viens, le lac est encore gelé, on va faire du hockey pour s'entraîner ! »

-« Je vais voir Alex ? »

-« Je crois pas, non…. Sammy m'a dit qu'elles allaient dorloter Ann…. Un truc de filles ! »

-« Alors oui, je viens ! Ça me fera du bien ! »

-« Je te reconnais bien là ! »

A 19h, les garçons rentrèrent pour se préparer. Tous avaient le nez et les joues rouges, et étaient frigorifiés après l'arrêt de l'entraînement. Ils montèrent se doucher, pour avoir plus chaud. Les filles attendaient depuis un moment, dans la chambre d'Ann. Elles préparaient les divers changements de sujet si Angie se décidait à passer à l'attaque.

-« Répétons » dit Alex « Le jeu de la bouteille est cassé, parce que j'ai voulu voir si je pouvais le trafiquer »

-« Oui…. Ça paraîtra moins suspect si c'est l'une de vous » dit Ginny « Donc, on va faire quoi ? »

-« On va toutes poser 10 questions par écrit, qu'on mettra dans un bocal…. Et on piochera chacune une question » dit Hermione.

-« Mais ça revient au même ! » dit Sam.

-« Non » expliqua Hermione « Parce que Angie ne pourra pas mettre de question personnelle pour Ann, comme un : _Depuis quand sors-tu avec Potter ?_ Puisque si ça tombe sur elle, elle aura gâché une question »

-« Mais si c'est :_ Depuis quand Ann sort avec Potter ?_ » demanda Ginny.

-« Hormis Ann et moi, vous ne le savez pas…. Et la réponse la plus simple est : _je ne sais même pas s'ils sortent ensemble_ » dit Hermione « Et s'ils le font ce soir, se sera : _Depuis ce soir, quelle question !_ »

-« Ah oui, c'est pas bête ça ! » dit Alex « Ça pourrait même fonctionner »

-« Et en plus » ajouta Sam « On pourra mentir…. A Angie et aux filles, bien sûr, pas à vous ! »

-« T'as intérêt » dit Ginny « En parlant de ça, les sujets à éviter sont ? »

-« Et bien, puisque les questions ne seront pas dirigées vers une personne en particulier, pourquoi en mettre ? » dit Hermione.

-« Et si la question est : _qu'aimez-vous que votre partenaire vous fasse ? _Tu répondras quoi ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Qu'il m'embrasse, tout simplement » répondit Hermione, les joues rouges.

-« C'est cela, oui, on te croit toutes ! » dit Sam.

-« C'est pas tout ça » dit Alex, pour changer de sujet « Mais je pense que les costumes sont arrivés, alors je vais dans ma chambre ! »

-« J'espère, je commence à en avoir marre de patienter ! » dit Ginny en la suivant.

-« A tout de suite ! » leur dit Ann en rejoignant sa chambre.

Effectivement, sur son lit, elle put voir un cintre avec un protège vêtement blanc, cachant ce que le cintre tenait. Elle s'en approcha, prit le cintre en main, et de petites étincelles transformèrent rapidement le protège vêtement en une tenue de pirate au féminin. Ann revêtit donc un pantalon rouge bordeaux, avec des bottes noires, une tunique blanche et un gilet cintré en cuir noir, à lacets. Elle lâcha ses cheveux, y mit quelques plumes et accessoires, avant de les maintenir loin de ses yeux avec un foulard rouge sang, qu'elle cacha sous son tricorne noir. Elle termina en revêtant la redingote assortie au gilet et aux bottes. Elle trouva son reflet bien, mais peaufina le déguisement en ajoutant une fausse cicatrise courbe, du milieu du front à la joue gauche, passant juste sous l'œil. Elle se maquilla légèrement, et sortit.

Lorsqu'elle apparut dans le salon, elle fut applaudi : la seule fille à ne pas être déguisée en fille ! Ginny avait eu droit, comme elle le pensait, à une tenue d'Amazone en peau de bête. Et ses frères observaient jalousement les réactions de Marco, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la siffler en la voyant. Les frères Weasley voyaient déjà leur soirée tomber à l'eau, pour protéger l'intégrité de leur jeune sœur.

Fred et George étaient en mousses : pantalon déchiré sous le genou, sandales, chemise en lambeau, révélant leur peau blanche. Harry avait une tenue de pirate, avec un bandeau sur l'œil gauche, et une barbe de plusieurs jours. Sa tenue était entièrement noire, et il était déjà surnommé Barbe Noire ! Marco et Ron avaient eu droit à des tenus d'officiers britanniques, ce qui n'enchantait pas Marco, malgré le fait que les 2 jeunes hommes étaient des bombes en uniforme !

Alex avait la même tenue que Ginny, mais Sam était en demoiselle de bonne famille, et Fred lui refaisait la cour ! Hermione aussi portait un costume de Demoiselle, beige et or, ce qui la rendait angélique. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon agrémenté d'anglaise, ce qui révélait un joli port de tête. Mais Ron avait surtout les yeux qui louchaient vers le décolleté, qui se révélait fort intéressant à chaque respiration !

Lorsqu'ils se furent tous observés, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Nombreux élèves étaient déjà attablés en groupe, et c'est McGonagall qui les dirigea jusqu'à leurs tables. Il aurait mieux valu éviter de parier sur le costume du professeur de métamorphose, car elle n'était pas habillée en austère préceptrice, bien au contraire. Mais son uniforme de militaire lui allait à la perfection, ça lui donnait encore plus d'autorité tout en révélant la finesse de ses hanches et ses longues jambes. Les garçons blaguèrent un peu sur le sujet avant de se mettre à observer la salle.

Comme la fois précédente, les tables étaient individuelles, pour 12 personnes, mais elles étaient en forme de barre (sur les bateaux, le cercle avec les manches, pour le diriger) posée sur 4 petits tonneaux. Le sol donnait l'impression d'être du parquet mais le plus impressionnant était la décoration. Les murs étaient peints pour donner l'impression d'être sur le pont d'un bateau, avec la mer en toile de fond. De grandes étoffes blanches, tombant du plafond, ondulaient comme une voilure sous l'action de la brise. Et des centaines de petits bateaux flottants abrités des bougies triangulaires, sans parler des fausses mouettes minuscules qui flottaient dans les airs. La salle sentait bon la mer, et en fond sonore on pouvait même l'entendre.

Sur l'estrade habituellement réservée aux professeurs, un orchestre avait laissé ses instruments. Les élèves furent ravis de voir que le karaoké ne prendrait pas toute la soirée cette fois.

Harry et Ann, Hermione et Ron, et, Hannah et Justin furent rejoint par Neville et Hélène, Lavande et Dean ainsi que Parvati et Seamus. Les filles portaient de ravissantes robes de demoiselles, Neville était aussi en officier tandis que Dean et Seamus étaient en pirates. Ils se mirent alors tous à observer les autres élèves : il y avait de nombreuses Amazones à Poufsouffle, quelques une à Serdaigle et à Gryffondor, et aucune à Serpentard. De nombreux militaires à Serdaigle, hormis les membres de l'équipe de Quiddicth, nota Harry.

-« King n'a pas l'air d'être là » dit-il.

-« T'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus là ? » demanda Parvati « Cela fait un moment que ses parents l'ont retiré du collège »

-« Non, pourquoi ? »

-« D'après ce que ma sœur a bien voulu me dire, les King ont déménagé en Bulgarie, emmenant leur fils avec eux » dit Parvati.

Ron lui avait dit que Dumbledore avait fait subir un sortilège _Oubliette_ au jeune Serdaigle, pour son entrée fracassante dans la pièce, afin d'en diminuer les effets. Mais Harry avait totalement oublié cette affaire et le Serdaigle.

-« Pourquoi ont-ils déménagés ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, mais ma sœur ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne répond pas à son courrier…. La dernière fois, la chouette est revenue partiellement déplumée, et depuis, aucun hibou ne veut porter son courrier »

-« Oh ! »

-« T'inquiètes pas Harry, Padma a bien compris qu'il ne voulait plus être avec elle…. Ils sortaient ensemble apparemment »

-« Elle a de ces goûts » dit Lavande « Ça se voyait bien que se type était bizarre »

-« Whah ! » les coupa Marco en regardant l'entrée.

Quatre adultes attiraient les regards des plus jeunes. Rogue, à l'extrême gauche, portait une tenue d'officier, noire avec des broderies dorées. Il tenait le bras d'Ambre, ravissante dans une robe d'or rehaussée de dentelles noires. Lucinda avait une tenue similaire, mais la robe était d'un bleu royal. Tandis que son cavalier, Sirius, était magnétique dans sa tenue de pirate noire et bleue.

-« Et bien, j'aurais jamais crû dire ça un jour, mais Rogue est super sexy quand il veut » dit Lavande, s'attirant un regard courroucé de Dean, qu'elle fit taire d'un baiser.

-« Il a fait des efforts, depuis le début de l'année » continua Parvati « Il s'améliore grandement ces derniers temps…. Mais de là à battre Black…. Ça va être très dur ! »

-« Heureusement que les relations amoureuses entre élèves et professeurs sont interdites » dit Seamus « Sinon je serais célibataire ! »

-« Mais non ! » dit Lavande « Ce qu'il y a, c'est que l'on remarque juste ce qui nous plait chez eux…. »

-« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne fantasme pas sur eux » dit Parvati « Ils sont trop vieux…. C'est juste qu'on se projette parfois dans l'avenir, et qu'on se demande à qui vous ressemblerez…. »

-« Vous vous projetez dans l'avenir ? » demandèrent Seamus et Dean « Et vous y voyez quoi ? »

-« Rien que toi, bien sûr ! » leurs répondirent, à l'oreille, les jeunes filles.

Le début de dispute s'arrêta là, et la soirée commença dans le calme. Le repas, essentiellement composés de fruits de mer, crustacés et poissons, fut un délice. Et le karaoké commença pour le dessert. Il y eut très peu d'élèves qui passèrent : Lee Jordan avec « Mélissa » (Philippe Laville), puis Angelina avec « Il tape sur des bambous » (Philippe Laville). Padma fut soutenue par tous les Serdaigles pour « Capitaine » (Véronique Rivière), ce qui ne fut pas grand chose à côté de l'ovation reçue par Parvati et Lavande pour « White & Black Blues » (Joëlle Ursull). Drago eut beaucoup de succès avec des chansons tendancieuses comme « Alice ça glisse » et « Le tombeur » (Francky Vincent), personne ne se serait attendu à ce qu'il puisse être aussi sensuel dans ses mouvements. Mais Cho fit un carton avec « La taille de ton amour » (Jane Fostin). Cependant personne n'arriva à faire autant rire que les Jumeaux avec « Elle préfère l'amour en mer » où Fred était allé jusqu'à se déguiser en fille.

C'est avec un fou rire difficilement contenu que Sirius monta sur scène pour présenter le groupe qui animerait la soirée.

-« Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses de leur part, mais pas à ça…. » dit Sirius en s'essuyant les yeux « Ah ! Comme ça fait du bien de rire !… Mais ce soir, c'est une soirée de détente…. Certes, certains ont dû pousser la chansonnette, mais c'est pour la bonne cause…. Maintenant, laissons place aux professionnels…. Alors, soyez prêts à danser proche de votre cavalière, toute la nuit, car le groupe _Caraïban Lovers_ est là ! »

Quatre jeunes hommes, en tenue de pirates, montèrent sur scène, et les filles hurlèrent. C'était un groupe originaire de la Dominique, tous bronzés et bien faits, qui chantaient essentiellement des slows, mais ils étaient connus pour leur musique plus que langoureuse. Et les jeunes hommes applaudirent aussi, parce qu'avec de tels chanteurs, ils allaient pouvoir danser coller à leur cavalière. Bien sûr, les enfants de moldus ne les connaissaient pas trop, mais lorsque la première musique se fit entendre, ils comprirent immédiatement le style du groupe.

Les premiers couples se mirent à danser langoureusement, et les jeunes regrettèrent les tenues des demoiselles, bien trop encombrantes avec les nombreuses couches de vêtements. Ginny n'eut pas le temps de danser bien longtemps tranquillement que Bill emmena Jane danser près d'elle, les bousculant pour les séparer. Son cavalier, un Poufsouffle, mit un peu d'écart entre eux, se rendant compte de l'observation faites par tous les frères Weasley, et ne voulant pas mettre en péril son année scolaire, voir sa vie !

Harry ne voyait personnes d'autre, à l'exception d'Ann, au grand damne des filles de Poudlard, qui n'attendaient qu'un regard pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Il l'observait, en train de danser, avec un grand nombre de jeunes hommes, et regretter déjà de devoir le faire…. Tout ça pour rendre la chose naturelle…. Heureusement, les slows allaient arrivaient, et il pourrait enfin l'inviter à danser. Ann, les joues rouges, suite à la salsa improvisée avec Marco, se posant fort peu galamment sur sa chaise.

-« Et bien, quelles manières ! » nota Drago, qui était juste dans le coin.

-« Je suis une pirate, j'ai pas de manières ! » répondit Ann « Comme chacun le sait ! »

Harry reconnut un slow et se prépara à inviter Ann, mais il fut pris de court par Malefoy. Ann les regarda tour à tour, eut un dernier regard pour Harry et prit la main tendue de Drago. Harry les regarda s'éloigner sur la piste de danse, alors que Marco venait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle a très bien vu que ce dandy attendait le moment où tu te déciderais pour l'inviter »

-« Et pourquoi a-t-elle accepté ? »

-« Tout simplement parce qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle accepte maintenant, une danse avec lui, plutôt que d'avoir à arrêter la série avec toi…. Tu crois bien que Pansy, ou même toutes les filles de Poudlard, ne vont pas le laisser se rasseoir, maintenant qu'il a commencé à danser ! »

-« J'espère bien…. Manquerait plus que ça, qu'il foire notre projet ! »

-« Ait confiance…. Et excuse-moi, j'ai une damoiselle à secourir ! »

Harry le vit, du coin de l'œil, sortir dans le jardin, et retourna à son observation d'Ann avec Malefoy. Il dut admettre que son costume d'officier, d'un gris clair, lui allait à la perfection. Une jeune Gryffondor, de 2nde année, mit de côté sa timidité pour l'inviter à danser. Légèrement décontenancé, il la regarda un peu trop longtemps, les yeux exorbités. Lorsqu'elle commença à baragouiner une vague excuse, il accepta de danser avec elle. Il n'aimait pas décevoir les filles, et puis, elle avait eu le courage de l'inviter, il aurait le courage d'accepter, comme tout vrai Gryffondor.

Ginny avait enfin pu être libre de ses mouvements, ses frères ne l'observaient plus, trop occupés avec leurs cavalières. Son cavalier, un sixième année de Serdaigle cette fois, l'avait conduite dehors, dans un coin calme du parc. Elle qui s'attendait à une ballade romantique, elle en eut pour son grade. Il lui sauta presque dessus…. Sans trop savoir comment, il l'avait collé au mur et était en train de l'embrasser. Ce qui aurait pu être agréable s'il n'était pas aussi collant, et si surtout ses mains n'étaient pas aussi baladeuses. Le terme : « ALERTE ! » se mit à clignoter en rouge devant ses yeux, alors qu'une main remontait le long de sa cuisse nue. Elle commença à le repousser, en lui disant d'arrêter, mais il faisait la sourde oreille.

Soudain, il fut décollé d'elle, la laissant glisser le long du mur, et une ombre passa devant ses yeux avant qu'elle n'entende le bruit d'un coup de poing dans le visage.

-« Mais ça va pas bordel ! » dit le jeune homme trop audacieux.

-« C'est toi qui ne va pas bien…. Elle t'a dit d'arrêter, plusieurs fois…. »

-« Mais c'est qu'elle en voulait plus » répondit le jeune homme.

-« Quand une fille dit stop, c'est stop ! Je ne sais pas qui t'a appris le langage féminin, mais il a tout faux »

-« Elle ne demandait que ça…. Avec sa petite tenue…. »

Ginny entendit le début d'une bagarre, mais ne vit rien, trop occupée à sangloter, les jambes repliées contre elle. Finalement, quelqu'un partit, et l'autre se baissa devant elle.

-« Ça va Ginny ? » demanda Marco.

Elle s'accrocha à lui comme une enfant apeurée s'accroche à son ours, et continua de sangloter dans son cou. Elle le sentit la prendre dans ses bras, et la soulever. Elle entendit qu'il lui parler, mais ne comprit rien, trop occupée à savoir ce qui avait dégénéré dans la soirée. Marco passa par un passage dérobé, pour ne pas se faire repérer par les frères Weasley : Ginny en aurait déjà assez sur la conscience pour lui ajouter ses frères en plus.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, il conduit Ginny jusqu'au salon, désert encore à cette heure. Elle avait fini de pleurer. Il la déposa sur le canapé et s'assit en face d'elle, sur le bord de la table basse. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille fautive, les yeux fixant ses pieds.

-« Si tu attends que je te blâme, tu as tout faux » dit Marco.

-« Non ? »

-« Bien sûr que non…. Je suppose que maintenant tu as compris ce qu'il s'était passé »

-« A vrai dire, non…. Je vois pas ce que j'ai pu lui laisser croire »

-« Ginny, tu es une jolie fille…. Mais tu peux être aussi idiote qu'une Poufsouffle blonde, et crois-moi, c'est pire que tout question intelligence »

-« T'as qu'à dire que je suis stupide aussi ! » répondit Ginny, légèrement en colère.

-« Non…. Tu es innocente, tout simplement »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Ginny, tu es une fille très mignonne, je l'admets…. Tu es très gentille, agréable à vivre et drôle…. Et tu aimes des trucs qu'aiment les garçons, et tu ne parles pas uniquement fringue et maquillage…. C'est pour ça que les mecs t'aiment bien…. » commença Marco.

-« Je suppose qu'il y a un mais »

-« Effectivement, et il y en a un gros…. Mais, tu es une Weasley…. »

-« Je vois pas où est le problème…. C'est le fait d'être rousse peut-être ? »

-« Non, pas la couleur de cheveux…. Tes frères sont des modèles pour quelques élèves…. Certains de leurs exploits avec les filles sont connus de tous…. Et certains mecs se sont dit que tu étais aussi calée qu'eux dans ce domaine »

-« Dans le domaine de filles ? » demanda naïvement Ginny, pour avoir confirmation de sa pensée.

-« Non, dans le domaine du sexe » répondit crûment Marco.

-« Ils ont jamais eu de petite sœur ou quoi ? Franchement, qui penserait un truc comme ça ? »

-« Ton cavalier de ce soir » répondit Marco.

-« Oh ! »

-« Qui plus est, c'est un ami de King, d'après mes sources »

-« Re-Oh ! » dit Ginny « Je crois que je dois te remercier, non ? »

-« Tant que tu me promets de ne plus t'isoler comme tu l'as fait ce soir, ça ira »

-« M'isoler ? »

-« Oui…. Tu danses avec un mec…. Une fois, c'est normal…. Plusieurs fois, c'est qu'il t'intéresse…. Tu acceptes de sortir ou de t'isoler…. C'est que tu acceptes d'aller plus loin…. »

-« Ben non, c'est que j'accepte d'aller dehors ! »

-« Ben oui, c'est là que je dis qu'il y a une différence de langue entre les hommes et les femmes…. Là où une femme comprend sortir prendre l'air, le gars pense pelotage…. Et du dormir ensemble, ça passe à coucher ensemble…. Tu vois la différence »

-« Vous pouvez pas prendre les choses au pied de la lettre ? » s'indigna Ginny.

-« On est des hommes, faut pas trop nous en demander quand une jolie fille nous sourit ! » dit Marco en lui caressant la joue.

-« Alors tu me trouves jolie malgré tout ? »

-« Ta couleur de cheveux me refroidit toujours, mais mis à part ça, bien sûr que tu es jolie »

-« Merci Coco » dit Ginny en le serrant dans ses bras.

-« Je t'en pris, ce fut un plaisir que de foutre mon poing dans le nez de ce crétin » répondit Marco « Je pouvais pas le blairer »

-« Merci pour ça aussi »

-« C'est bon, tu te sens d'attaque pour y retourner ? »

-« Ben…. »

-« Si tu ne le fais pas, tes frères risquent de s'inquiéter…. Et de te poser des tas de questions »

-« Tu serais mon cavalier ? »

-« Mais se serait un plaisir, gente damoiselle » dit Marco en lui présentant son bras.

-« Quelle chance j'ai de t'avoir pour ami » dit-elle en se levant.

Pendant ce temps, Ann et Harry avaient enfin réussi à danser ensemble, une fois, avant d'être séparés à nouveau. Drago avait disparu de la salle lorsque Pansy avait commencé à lui tourner autour, et étrangement, Grabbe et Goyle aussi avaient disparu. Ann se rappela que la potion de Drago était prête, il devait certainement mettre à exécution son plan diabolique : faire coucher ensemble les trois Serpentards, dans l'ancienne chambre de Pansy, évidemment. Cela lui rappela le titre d'un film moldu « 1 fille, 2 garçons, 3 possibilités »…. Elle préféra éviter de penser aux possibilités !

La soirée prit fin sans qu'Harry et Ann aient pu danser à nouveau ensemble. Cependant, le petit groupe discuta amicalement en remontant à l'appartement, alors que minuit était passé depuis un moment. La fatigue se faisait sentir, et il n'y eut même pas de soirée pyjama, juste de longues discussions entre garçons, ou filles, alors que les matelas et couvertures rejoignaient le palier des dortoirs. Ils s'endormirent tous assez rapidement, évitant ainsi à Ann les questions d'Angelina.


	10. Chapitre 08 '143' : Le NevOne

**MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI LISENT ET/OU REVIEWENT! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié!**

**Anacofleb :** Merci, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire!  
**Bartiméus :** Whah! Oui, quand l'été arrive, je me rend compte du temps que ça fait depuis mes premiers posts... L'histoire a bien évoluée depuis sa base initiale... J'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire!  
**Britany LovArt :** Dans le film, James est dit "Seeker" sur la plaque... Comme le 1 est le film oùJKR a toujours été là, ce détail doit être important! ARG! J'ai beau vérifié, et faire relire... A chaque fois je me plan te sur ce ù$m# de nom!  
**Diablotine :** Oui, on arrive vers Noël... Enfin, moi, j'ai passé la nouvelle année... Donc, t'inquiètes, c'est bel est bien écrit!  
**HolyHastes :** Bonjour, bienvenue aussi! Je suis ravie de voir que ça te plait... C'est quoi un Smoothie?  
**Kathy Magda :** tu sais, ça fait un moment que je suis sur le site... Ca fait plus de 2 ans que je poste cette histoire... J'en reviens pas moi même d'avoir toujours des lecteurs après tout ce temps! Merci beaucoup d'apprécier ce que j'écris!  
**Lanfeustdetroy :** Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture de ce petit chapitre!  
Sémine : Merci beaucoup! Oui, pour l'instant, An n'est pas assez "puissante" pour maintenir ses beax parents et son état éveillé. Pour Ginny et Marco, le mystère s'éclairera sans doute bientôt, mais je garde une certaine liberté sur ce couple! Quand aux Jumeaux en froid, ils vont bientôt revenir au chaud! Bise!  
**Tytille :** WHAH! Oh bon sang, ça faisait si longtemps! Tu parles que je me souviens e toi, comment tu vas? Bien j'espère! Je suis pas vraiment pas partie... On m'a montré pas trop gentiment la porte... Mais je m'en porte que mieux! Merci d'être repassée par là, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours, ma petite Estelle!

* * *

Je me posais une question... Ou plusieurs... Enfin bref : 1) Oui ou non aimez-vous qu'on réponde à vos reviews? 2) Oui ou non préférez-vous qu'on le fasse directement avant le texte que sur un autre site?  
En fait... y'en avait que 2:p 

Voilà, un petit chapitre avant que je parte en vacances... Bonne lecture! Et j'espère plein de reviews à mon retour... Ca fait toujours plaisir et c'est le meilleur moyen pour m'ENCOYRAGER! BISOUS!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 08 (143) : Le NevOne**

Le lendemain matin _(dimanche 30 novembre)_, alors que les fêtards dormaient encore, Ann se leva sans faire de bruit. Elle avait un creux et voulait faire une descente dans le frigidaire, et pourquoi pas dans le pot à cookies par la même occasion. Fredonnant gaiement, elle se prépara un sandwich triple fromage, double épaisseur, quand 2 bras forts s'emparèrent de sa taille.

-« Tu m'en donneras un bout » susurra Harry, dans le creux de son oreille.

-« Tu sais qu'on pourrait nous voir, ce n'est pas prudent » répondit-elle en séparant le sandwich en 2 « Angelina est très butée, tu le sais ? »

-« Oui, mais tu m'as trop manqué cette nuit…. J'ai envie de le dire haut et fort, qu'on arrête ce petit jeu…. »

-« J'en étais sûre ! » dit Angelina, en les faisant sursauter « Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?…. Et pas de mensonge cette fois ! »

-« Euh… »

-« Angie ? » appelèrent les Jumelles.

-« Vous, je vous y retiens » dit la Poursuiveuse « Vous avez tout fait pour m'éloigner, mais je les ai pris en flag…. Alors ? »

-« Angie, ma douce, c'est toi qui fait ce boucan ? » demanda Lee.

-« Ils sont ensemble ! J'te l'avais dit ! » s'exclama Angelina « J'te l'avais dit ! »

-« Mais c'est qu'on nous ferait des cachotteries ! » dit Lee « On pourrait éclaircir la situation ? »

-« Que voulez-vous savoir ? » demanda sarcastiquement Marco « Oui, ils sont ensemble…. Oui, on le savait…. Oui, on vous l'a caché…. Et alors ! Ils ont bien droit à leur intimité, on ne va pas en faire un fromage…. Oh tient, un sandwich au fromage…. Merci Nanou ! »

Marco s'embarqua les 2 parts de sandwich et s'installa à table comme si de rien était, comme Ginny. Ils furent bientôt suivis par le reste de l'appartement, même Harry et Ann. Seuls les étrangers restaient debout, les voyant prendre leurs habitudes comme si ce n'était pas important.

-« Angie, tu paieras pas plus cher en t'asseyant ! » dit Alex « C'est valable pour vous tous…. Si vous voulez des réponses, c'est petit-déjeuner et questions…. On vous dira ce qu'on peut vous dire, le reste, c'est entre Ann et Harry ! »

-« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça représente ? » demanda Lavande.

-« Qu'il va falloir vous soudoyer pour que vous gardiez le secret ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Non…. Harry et Ann…. Ensemble…. Et depuis combien de temps d'abord ? » demanda Parvati, en se servant une tasse de thé.

-« Deux semaines…. C'est ça ? » demanda Ann à Harry.

-« En gros, oui…. »

-« Donc, lorsque le petit était là, vous étiez déjà ensemble…. Vous vous êtes retrouvés en train de vous embrasser ou quoi ? » demanda Dean « Et j'en reviens pas que tu nous ais caché ça ! Bon sang, au moins on n'a plus à s'inquiéter parce que Malefoy lui tourne autour ! »

-« Malefoy te tourne autour ? » demanda Harry.

-« Mais non, tu sais bien qu'on a un deal ! »

-« Un deal ?…. Avec Malefoy ? » dit Lee « Quel deal ? »

-« Euh ! » dit Ann, prise au piège.

-« Diane » dit Katie « Question-réponse, tu te souviens…. Vous en dites trop ou pas assez, alors on veut savoir sur quel pied danser ! »

-« Apparemment Malefoy veut se venger de Parkinson…. Pourquoi, j'en sais rien, mais je lui ai fourni quelques ingrédients… trois fois rien… »

-« Pour faire quoi ? » demanda Alicia « Une potion anti-Pansy ?... Si c'est le cas, j'en veux bien une ! »

-« Vu les ingrédients…. Plutôt une potion de désir »

-« Beurk ! » dit la tablée.

-« Pas pour lui…. Pour elle et les 2 gorilles…. »

-« BEURK ! »

-« Me coupe pas l'appétit » dit Ron, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-« On verra le résultat dans la semaine…. Si leur changement est visible ou pas…. »

-« Bon, et vous…. Vous vous êtes sautés dessus ou quoi ? » demanda Angie.

-« C'est grâce à nous ! » dirent le 2 paires de Jumeaux.

-« On les as coincés avec une de nos inventions communes » dit Fred.

-« Un premier baiser fut échangé…. Et ensuite, on ne sait pas trop combien jusqu'à ce matin » dit Alex.

-« Mais pourquoi faire semblant pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda Lee « On attendait tous que ça ! »

-« On avait nos raisons » dit Ann.

-« Et puis, j'ai bien le droit de faire des choses sans que ça se sache avant même que je ne les fasse…. Je peux avoir un peu d'intimité moi aussi ? »

-« Calme-toi Harry » dit Angelina « Tu as le droit d'avoir de l'intimité, mais tu te rends compte qu'en temps que Attrapeur vedette de la meilleure équipe de Poudlard, capitaine de l'Equipe de Gryffondor, et tout ce qui fait que tu es toi…. Tu es un personnage public…. Savoir avec qui tu sors, donne une ligne de conduite à tous… Quand tu étais avec Chang, des rumeurs ont circulées »

-« En gros, je peux sortir avec des filles…. Mais de ma maison si possible, c'est ça ? »

-« Angie essaie de te faire comprendre que, en temps que membre phare de la maison, tu es aussi son âme…. » dit Lee « Un Gryffondor sortant avec une Gryffondor, on apprécie parce que ça reste dans la maison, parce qu'on est certain que nos membres ne changeront pas de bord…. Avec une Poufsouffle, ça ne pose pas de problème…. Les Serdaigles commencent à en poser un peu, parce qu'on ne sait pas si on peut leur faire vraiment confiance…. Et je ne parle pas des Serpentards ! »

-« Et la coopération entre toutes les maisons, vous en faites quoi ? »

-« Utopie » dit Angelina.

-« Non » s'écria Ann « C'est possible, si vous arrêtez de juger les gens sur leur maison plutôt que sur ce qu'ils sont ! »

-« Elle a raison…. Le meilleur ami de mes parents, un Gryffondor, les a trahi pour rejoindre Voldemort »

-« Et des Serpentards ont refusé de le rejoindre » dit Neville.

-« Tu vois ! » dit Harry « Nos choix montrent qui on est…. Même si je n'aime pas les Serpentards, je ne dirais pas que nous valons mieux qu'eux…. En généralisant…. Si on prend au cas par cas, c'est autre chose, mais c'est de la personne que je parlerais et pas de la maison ! »

-« Toi qui hais Malefoy »

-« Comme tu dis…. Mon problème est essentiellement avec Malefoy…. Et ses chiens…. Mais après, la majorité des Serpentards ne m'ont rien fait…. » dit Harry « Je ne te demande pas de leur faire confiance, je te demande de ne pas tous les mettre dans le même sac, sous prétexte qu'ils sont à Serpentard…. »

-« En gros, tu me demandes de leur laisser le bénéfice du doute ? »

-« Oui…. Exactement »

-« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes ? »

-« Oui…. Beaucoup ! Mais il y aura des traîtres dans toutes les maisons, des lâches qui préfèreront s'aplatir plutôt que de résister…. Certes, ils seront plus nombreux, peut-être, à Serpentard…. Mais il y en aura aussi ailleurs, comme il y en a déjà eu…. Même chez nous ! »

-« Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi on parle de ça ? » demanda Ron.

-« La conversation a dévié » dit Harry en se rasseyant « Cela a permis de mettre des choses à plat…. »

-« Angie, comme vous tous, vous devez dorénavant laisser le bénéfice du doute aux Serpentards…. Sans pour autant les accueillir à bras ouverts, bien sûr » dit Ann.

-« C'est facile pour toi » dit Parvati « Tu t'entends bien avec Malefoy, et il semble veiller à ce que les Serpentards ne te posent pas de problèmes »

-« Pas tous les Serpentards, Parvati, juste Pansy…. Et je crois qu'il se sert de moi…. Premièrement pour obtenir certains ingrédients pour son coup fumant…. Et deuxièmement pour casser les nerfs à Pansy, et pouvoir la remettre encore plus à sa place »

-« Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il semble te faire les yeux doux » dit Lavande.

-« Puisqu'on aborde le sujet » dit Harry « Vous faites dorénavant partie des personnes dans le secret… Nous en avons parlé, nous nous montrerons en public le week-end prochain, lors du match…. Ainsi, chérie, Malefoy cessera de te tourner autour ! »

-« Et merde ! » dit Marco.

-« T'es pas d'accord sur la date ? Ou sur le fait de tenir Malefoy éloigné d'Ann ? » demanda Alex.

-« Non…. Une usine Nimbus a été attaquée ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je vous lis l'article »

_Les balais partent en fumée.  
__Hier soir, alors que les gardiens faisaient leurs tournées après le départ des derniers employés, des Mangemorts s'en sont pris à l'une des usines de Nimbus, dans la banlieue de Liverpool. Les 10 gardiens ont été pris en embuscade et tués, avant que l'usine ne soit mise à feu et à sac par les adeptes du Lord Noir. La marque des Ténèbres s'est rapidement fait voir, alors que les flammes résistaient aux sortilèges anti-feu.  
__Heureusement, l'attaque a eu lieu après le départ des employés, sinon il y aurait certainement eu plusieurs dizaines de victimes innocentes. D'après le directeur de l'usine, l'attaque ne semble pas avoir eu le vol pour motivation, mais plutôt la destruction pour annoncer le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-ou-Ecrire-Le-Nom.  
__Cependant, un employé nous a informé que l'Usine venait de recevoir, pour une mise en emballage, la dernière série de A.J.Max, le plus prometteur des créateurs de balais de la nouvelle génération. Ces balais spéciaux, fait sur mesure, devaient être utilisés durant le prochain match de l'Equipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, contre l'Australie, dans 2 semaines. Notre équipe nationale est légèrement attristée de ne pas avoir les précieux balais, mais l'entraîneur nous a assuré que : « Ce n'est pas le balai qui rend un joueur exceptionnel, il doit déjà l'être à la base, le balai n'est là que pour le rendre encore plus exceptionnel »…. On croise les doigts pour qu'il dise vrai !  
__Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, on ne peut plus en douter maintenant. Espérons que la résistance sera elle aussi présente, pour contrer ses plans machiavéliques._

-« S'en suit les condoléances de la rédaction aux familles, et un récapitulatif des évènements d'il y a 15-20ans »

-« Dix morts » dit Ann « Pour de simples balais ! »

-« Des A.J.Max » dit Lee.

-« Mais des balais quand même ! » lui répondit Ann.

-« A quoi ils vont leur servir ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Absolument à rien, A.J. ensorcelle toujours ses balais spéciaux, pour être sûr qu'ils ne soient pas détournés » expliqua Ann « Tant qu'il n'a pas lui-même fait le sortilège de cession, personne d'autre que lui ne peut monter dessus…. Et les Mangemorts n'y feront pas exception…. S'ils essaient, les balais ne donneront pas leur maximum voir se détruiront, tout simplement ! »

-« Ça fait chier pour les balais » dit Katie « Et pour le temps perdu ! »

-« J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à Nimbus, quand même ! » dit Marco « Le Chemin de Traverse, Poudlard, le Ministère…. Oui, ça, ça se comprendrait, mais une banale usine de balais ? »

-« La dernière fois » dit Fred « Ce qui a permis aux sorciers de tenir, c'était les divertissements…. Le Quidditch, la Gazette, les Postes…. Bref, ce qui rend heureux ou informe….»

-« En agissant ainsi, il montre qu'on n'aura pas de répit ou de pose…. Ça se fera au mental : céder ou mourir ! » dit George.

-« De plus, s'il s'occupent de détruire les Réseaux de Cheminettes ou de Portoloin, comme la dernière fois, les balais resteront les derniers moyens de transports »

-« Et transplaner ? »

-« Les femmes enceintes n'ont pas le droit, les personnes âgées préfèrent l'éviter car ça demande beaucoup d'énergie…. Et transplaner à plusieurs, en demande aussi…. En plus, on peut être suivi de cette manière » dit Hermione « Avec un banal sortilège de traçage…. C'est vraiment cruel ! »

-« La Guerre est bien de retour » dit Ron « Profitons de la sécurité de Poudlard pour apprendre à nous défendre, pour cet été ! »

La fin du petit-déjeuner se passa dans un silence pesant. Ils ne connaissaient de la dernière guerre que les histoires de leurs parents ou des manuels scolaires. Cette fois, ils seraient en plein dedans.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L'ambiance fut lourde, et le mercredi, elle devint tendue pour Neville et Ann, mais surtout pour Neville, le mercredi midi _(1er décembre)_. En effet, les 2 adolescents allaient être les premiers à passer devant la classe, pour présenter leur prototype de balai. Neville avait tellement peur qu'il préféra sauter le repas de midi, et Ann le rejoignit dans la salle de cours pour terminer la préparation. Louisa avait interdit à Ann de prendre la parole, et celle-ci se retrouvait à jouer les potiches pendant que Neville présenterait le balai. Cela permettrait au jeune homme de prendre de l'assurance à l'oral, et de combattre sa timidité.

Neville avait revêtu une robe de sorcier aux dessins représentants des branches feuillues s'entremêlant. Un moyen d'avoir quelque chose de familier et rassurant à portée de main ! Il avait une dizaine de fiches sur lesquels il avait mis un plan détaillé, ce plan devant lui servir à se souvenir de son discours.

-« J'vais tout foirer ! » bégaya-t-il « J'vais pas y arriver ! »

-« Mais si »

-« Non, je suis qu'un gros nul ! »

-« Neville, regarde-moi » dit Ann en lui prenant le visage entre les mains « Tu n'es pas nul, loin de là…. Je te l'aurais dit si tu étais nul, tu me connais, je n'ai pas la langue dans ma poche ! »

-« Euh, oui…. Mais, et si je bégaie ? Et si je m'embrouille ? »

-« Parle lentement en articulant bien, et tu ne bégaieras pas…. Reste calme, les mots doivent venir à leur rythme…. Respire…. Là…. Encore…. Et tu ne peux pas t'embrouiller, tu connais ton discours par cœur…. Aucune toi de parler, je m'occupe de détourner leur attention de toi…. Pense que tu es la voix-off… Celle qu'on entend mais qu'on ne voit pas ! »

-« Mais ils vont me voir ! »

-« Regarde un point sur le mur, en face…. Et change de mur de temps en temps…. Histoire de bouger la tête…. Ça va bien se passer, c'est un super projet…. Allez, on respire, on détend les muscles…. On est prêt »

-« non »

-« Si, on est prêt…. Et plus tu seras clair, moins tu auras à répéter, et plus vite se sera terminé ! »

-« Vivement que se soit fini ! »

-« Allez la classe, on rentre ! » dit Louisa « Vous êtes prêts ? »

-« Je me change et se sera bon ! »

Les élèves s'assirent à leur place, et Louisa prit celle d'Ann et de Neville. Etant les premiers à passer, ils avaient un stress en plus : ils allaient donner l'exemple de ce qu'il faut ou ne faut pas faire ! Louisa leur avait laissé libre cours sur la manière de présenter leur projet, la règle était qu'ils avaient maximum 20 minutes pour parler, qu'ils devraient répondre à des questions durant 20 minutes, et ensuite elle ferait une explication des points positifs et négatifs qu'elle avait trouvé. Entant les premiers, ils seraient notés beaucoup moins durement que les derniers, qui étaient sensés avoir toutes les cartes pour réussir entre leurs mains.

Ann retira sa robe de sorcière pour laisser place à sa tenue d'assistante nunuche : chaussures noires à talons aiguilles, bas en résilles noires, petit justaucorps de velours noir, un boléro assorti, un gros chignon sur la nuque et un nœud rouge autour du cou. Elle fut largement sifflée par les garçons. Alors que Neville essayait de reprendre ses esprits, face à toutes ces paires d'yeux, Ann fit apparaître leur balai avec tout un tas d'accessoires, une poupée et un chat en peluche. Neville souffla un bon coup et se lança.

-« Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Neville Longdubat…. Laisser moi vous présenter ma jolie assistance, Diane Smith…. Durant les 20min qui vont suivre, je vais vous présenter notre dernière création, le NevOne »

Ann salua puis présenta le balai à tous, en le faisant flotter.

-« En se concertant, on a décidé de ne pas créer un balai pour les pros de la voltige, mais pour ceux qui rêvent de le devenir ! » continua Neville « Quel enfant ne rêverait pas de faire un looping…. Ou mieux, une feinte de Wronski !... Et quel parent cauchemarde à cette même idée !... Le NevOne est un compromis entre les 2 aspirations : la liberté, la vitesse, l'acrobatie pour les enfants…. La sécurité et le contrôle pour les parents !... Mais il faut que cela reste un jeu…. Et les balais pour enfants sont bien, ils volent lentement et à faible hauteur, mais ils sont peu évolutifs, et arrivé à un certain âge, l'enfant le range au placard !…. C'est pourquoi nous avons dotés le NevOne d'accessoires de sécurité, qui se retirent au fur et à mesure que l'enfant apprend à contrôler son balai…. Mais le principal est la télécommande…. Celle que vous montre mon assistante…. Il y a une manette pour les figures, une autre pour la vitesse et des boutons de réglage pour laisser petit à petit le contrôle à l'enfant, ou pour les hauteurs de vol…. Lorsque l'enfant commence à vouloir voler, le NevOne s'accessoirise d'un siège et d'un harnais de sécurité…. Lorsque l'enfant dispose d'une bonne assiette et d'un équilibre sur le balai, on remplace le siège et le harnais par une ceinture de sécurité et des cales-pieds…. Et lorsque la position est enfin parfaite, les cale-pieds peuvent être supprimés…. Si les parents le désirent, la ceinture peut-être retirée, mais un enfant seul ne pourra jamais se l'enlever, elle se mettra automatiquement en place !... »

Pendant ce temps, Ann montrait comment enlever et remettre facilement les accessoires, et à l'aide de la poupée, elle montrait la protection de l'enfant lors des retournés ou des freinages rapides.

-« Un enfant sorcier, sans chat, c'est rare…. C'est pourquoi, pour apprendre à son compagnon félin comment tenir sur un balai, le NevOne est équipé d'accessoires pour que le chat ne soit jamais loin de son maître !... Ainsi qu'un panier pour y mettre des affaires lors d'une sortie pique-nique en famille…. Pour cela, la manette dispose d'une fonction spéciale, qui lorsqu'elle est enclenchée, permet au jouet de suivre la manette…. Fort utile si toute la famille part en balade, les parents portent juste la manette dans un sac, et les enfants les suivent à une distance de 5m, à la même vitesse et la même altitude de vol…. En plus de la manette, qui permet aux parents de faire faire des figures contrôlées à leur enfant, le NevOne possède des capteurs de hauteurs et d'obstacle, s'il chute trop rapidement, qu'il rencontre un obstacle sur son chemin, il se stabilise en horizontal et se met automatiquement en vol stationnaire…. Les distances de sécurités diminuent avec le contrôle de l'enfant sur son balai…. Cela pour éviter tout problème d'inattention de la part des parents…. Si l'adulte ne tient pas la commande, le balai se comportera comme un balai jouet basique…. Et lorsque l'enfant est assez grand, par un simple sortilège, le balai retrouve son autonomie, avec les capacités d'un Nimbus2000…. » dit Neville, avant de devenir très sérieux « Mais si les parents appuient sur le bouton de sécurité…. En ces temps troublés cela peut être utile…. Le balai rejoint directement le lieu le plus sûr d'Angleterre…. Pour le moment, Poudlard…. A ce moment là, des sortilèges anti-traçages et anti-visibilité se mettent en place…. Et si la sécurité est enclenchée, elle ne peut être défaite que sur le lieu sécurisé, par le parent…. Pour résumé, le NevOne est un balai jouet évolutif, qui permettra aux enfants de connaître les joies de la voltige, et aux parents de ne pas s'affoler des figures de leur enfant…. Le NevOne existe aussi en version adulte, afin de permettre aux sorciers qui ne se sentent pas à l'aise sur un balai, de le devenir petit à petit, avec l'aide d'un ami en qui ils ont confiance !... Merci de votre attention »

Les élèves applaudirent, pour la créativité dont ils avaient fait preuve, mais surtout pour la performance de Neville, bien loin de son habituelle timidité. Ann lui avait dit que c'était comme faire l'acteur, qu'il allait jouer une pièce, dont le texte était la présentation. Il était lui-même soufflé de sa performance, mais il retrouva rapidement une place assise, contre le bureau, car ses genoux s'entrechoquaient trop pour le tenir debout.

-« Bien…. Passons aux questions » dit Louisa « Comment vous est venue cette idée ?…. Ann, tu peux parler cette fois »

-« Merci…. Et bien, je vais prendre la parole, puisqu'on me la rend !... Avec Neville, quand on a commencé à parler de balai, il m'a raconté sa mésaventure lors de leur premier cours de vol, en 1ère année…. Et les raisons pour lesquels il était mal à l'aise sur un balai…. On a donc décidé d'essayer de créer un balai sur lequel il aurait assez confiance pour petit à petit être moins crispé…. De là est partie le principe de la télécommande et des accessoires de sécurité…. Comme sa gêne vient d'une mauvaise expérience, étant enfant, l'idée d'en faire un jouet évolutif s'est imposée…. Et pour garder le souvenir de la raison de sa création, on… J'ai choisi, Neville trouvé ça trop égocentrique…. D'appeler ce balai le Nev… Et One parce que c'est le premier du genre ! »

-« Merci » dit Louisa « Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait un balai pour le Quidditch ? »

-« Il y en a beaucoup » répondit Neville, qui avait repris un rythme cardiaque normal « Et le marché est saturé…. Chacun veut un balai meilleur, plus solide, etc., selon le poste qu'il rêve d'occuper…. Mais les balais sont, avant d'être des objets de sport, des moyens de locomotions…. Les harnais que les parents se mettent, pour transporter leurs enfants, sont bien…. Mais à partir d'un certain âge, ils sont plutôt gênants…. D'où l'astuce de mettre la manette en mode Guidage, pour que tous puissent partir en voyage…. Avec la ceinture de sécurité, et les capteurs, impossible de perdre l'enfant »

-« Bien, bien…. Avez-vous testé le balai ? »

-« Oui…. D'abord avec une poupée…. Celle-ci…. J'ai appris à manier les joysticks…. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'en mode débutant, celui avec la sécurité maximale, même un coup brusque sur la manette ne peut l'être sur le balai…. Le mouvement se fait, mais de manière contrôlée, sans s'arrêter !... Comme une rotation dans l'axe…. Elle commence lentement, puis on passe rapidement sous la balai, et on revient lentement à sa position initiale »

-« Ou un piquet…. La chute se fait, plus ou moins rapidement selon le niveau, et le rétablissement se fait plus ou moins haut, aussi…. » compléta Ann.

-« Ensuite, j'ai testé le balai…. Et moi qui en ai peur, là, ça a été, parce que c'est vraiment rassurant »

-« Pour les enfants qui ont vraiment peur des balais, il y aura des accessoires pour les calmer…. De quoi mettre de la musique, mettre sa poupée pas loin…. Des petits accessoires pas forcément utiles pour un adulte, mais qui peut l'être pour le bien être de l'enfant ! »

-« Si vous deviez le vendre, à combien cela s'élèverait-il ? »

-« Le balai serait vendu avec la manette, pour le même prix que le Nimbus2000, cela afin de ne pas faire de l'ombre à ce balai…. » dit Ann.

-« Le reste des accessoires sera vendu en kit…. Evolution ou Ballade ou encore Rassure » dit Neville « Parce qu'on a pas besoin de tout, d'un coup…. Pour adapter le balai à l'enfant…. Ils pourront aussi être vendu à l'unité, au cas où ils soient perdu ou volé »

-« Vous ne pensez pas qu'un Nimbus2000 est trop puissant, qu'un simple comète aurait pu suffire ? »

-« Si, bien sûr…. Un Brossdur aurait fait l'affaire aussi…. On pourrait décliner l'offre, qui serait alors plus adaptée aux différentes bourses » dit Neville.

-« Oui, ça, se serait une bonne idée » répondit Louisa « Bon, si vos camarades ont des questions ? »

-« Moi ! »

-« On t'écoute Hermione »

-« Un adulte peut obtenir les accessoires, sans le balai ? Pour les adapter sur le sien ? »

-« Oui…. » dit Ann « Mais dans ce cas-là, il faudra qu'il lance un sortilège à son balai, pour qu'il obéisse à la manette de contrôle »

-« Le sortilège est simple ? »

-« Non, plutôt complexe, afin qu'il ne puisse pas facilement être défait par le premier sorcier venu »

-« Il y a-t-il une distance maximale ente la manette et le balai ? » demanda Ginny.

-« 100m, dans les 3 directions de l'espace…. Une demie sphère de 100m de rayon…. Au-delà, le balai se bloque en stationnaire…. C'est pour cela qu'il faut enclencher des boutons pour l'option voyage ou celle sécurité… »

-« Oh ! Ok ! »

-« D'autres questions ?... Non…. Bon, mes impressions…. Création : vous avez eu une très bonne idée, le créneau n'est pas encore utilisé, il y a les jouets et les balais, mais on ne passe pas lentement de l'un à l'autre…. Sécurité : et bien, il semble que se soit très sûr, autant par les sortilèges que par les accessoires…. Amusement : le balai semble évoluer selon l'envie, ballade ou sport. Garçon ou fille, petit ou grand…. Diversité : il est dommage de ne l'avoir fait que sur un seul balai, mais l'idée d'élargir les bases est bonne, à creuser !... Présentation : Ann, tu en as trop fait avec ta tenue, certains ont dû plus te regarder que le balai…. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait, mais c'était trop !... Neville, je suis stupéfaite par ta prestation, je devrais te donner plus d'exposés »

-« Euh ! Vous êtes sûre ? »

-« Tu verras, ça viendra…. Mais je suppose qu'être uniquement avec des Gryffondors a dû aider »

-« Oui »

-« Félicitation, vous 2…. Je vous rend votre bureau »

-« Merci »

-« Bien, je pense que je vais vous libérer pour aujourd'hui…. Les prochains ont 1 mois pour se préparer, j'espère qu'ils seront au top !... Je garde le balai dans l'arrière classe, pour étudier le manuel et l'historique de sa création…. Je vous le rendrais la semaine prochaine, avec votre note…. Bonne après-midi la classe »

Ann se rhabilla d'un coup de baguette, avec son uniforme, et la classe sortit en discutant énergiquement.

-« Neville, tu m'as bluffé ! » dit Seamus « J'ai crû avoir quelqu'un d'autre en face de moi »

-« C'est clair ! Si tu étais comme ça avec Rogue, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ! »

-« Je te dis pas la frousse que j'ai encore…. D'être passé !... Mais c'est fini, je suis tranquille maintenant ! »

-« Ça va être top les cours de balais, maintenant, que du plaisir ! » dit Ann.


	11. Chapitre 09 '144' : Quidditch et journal

**Chapitre 09 (144) : Quidditch et journalistes**

Les dates des matches de Quidditch avaient été inversées, pour permettre aux Serdaigles de reconstituer une équipe et de se choisir un capitaine. Gryffondor allait devoir affronter Serpentard le 6 décembre au lieu du 13.

En effet, cela était passé quasiment inaperçu, mais David King avait quitté l'école, ses parents jugeant préférable de le scolariser à Durmstang. Dumbledore et Pomfresh avaient fait le nécessaire, avec sa mémoire, pour que les liens Ann-Harry ne soient pas connus trop tôt, comme pour la puissance réelle du jeune homme.

Seuls certains Serdaigles étaient malheureux, mais la grande majorité trouvait que l'ambiance était meilleure dans leur maison depuis. Cho avait été promue Capitaine, et elle entraînait rigoureusement son équipe, pour que les Poursuiveurs et le reste de l'équipe soient au meilleur de leur capacité.

La fin de semaine arriva bien vite, et en même temps pas assez.

Tout le monde était énervé, la tension était grande. Le duel Gryffondor-Serpentard se faisait déjà sentir, et Ron avait dû éviter de nombreux sorts mal lancés en cours, ou des bousculades dans l'escalier. Heureusement, les Gryffondors faisaient bloc pour les déplacements des joueurs, et même la nourriture était goûtée. Au grand plaisir de Ron, Hermione s'en chargeait !

Autant les équipes de Quidditch se testaient physiquement dans les couloirs, autant les équipes de supportrices se testaient verbalement. Rogue ayant même dû intervenir durant un de ses cours, pour séparer Ann et Pansy, cette dernière s'étant jetée sur la jeune fille après une réflexion sur un week-end étrange.

Drago Malefoy avait bien mis son plan à exécution, et apparemment, Grégory Goyle s'était plus qu'entiché de Pansy, et il la collait sans cesse. Quand à Vincent Crabbe, sa nature profonde avait été révélée par ce week-end, et il semblait trouvé Drago très à son goût. Donc, même s'il s'était vengé, Drago avait plus de problèmes sur les bras : « _Pansy enragée + Goyle jaloux + Crabbe gay comment réussira-t-il à avoir enfin la paix ?_ ». Il se demandait s'il finirait l'année entier et surtout intègre ! Enfin, intègre comme un Malefoy peut l'être !

Cela avait fait drôle, le lundi matin, de voir un Goyle tenant Parkinson par la taille, et cette dernière cherchant désespérément à se barrer. Sans parler que, à chaque fois que Drago passait dans le coin, Goyle cachait Pansy derrière lui, et l'y tenait, alors que Crabbe tentait d'approcher le blond. Drago jouait très souvent les « filles de l'air » et se carapatait le plus loin possible. Etrangement, se balader, sans une sangsue et 2 pots de colle stupides, lui devenait très plaisant. Des filles se mettaient à glousser sur son chemin, non parce qu'il semblait ridicule (comme il le crut au départ), mais parce qu'il leur faisait de l'effet. C'était très grisant, cette liberté retrouvée !

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

Le samedi matin (_6 décembre_) arriva bien vite, au goût des joueurs et des pom-pom-girls. Et pourtant, tous avaient hâte de montrer de quoi ils étaient capables.

Harry avait décidé, la veille, que les Titulaires joueraient tous, pour ne pas faire connaître leur jeu complet aux Serpentards. L'idée fut acceptée, mais les Remplaçants auraient bien aimé leur botter les fesses, eux aussi ! L'équipe descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, acclamée par une grande majorité de l'école. L'ambiance était tendue, et Ron toucha à peine à son petit-déjeuner, ce qui était étrange, même dans son cas !

Vint enfin le moment de partir pour le stade, et les pom-pom ouvraient la marche. Etrangement, le balancement de la petite jupette rouge à liserais jaune que portaient les filles, surtout Hermione et Ann, rassura respectivement le Gardien et l'Attrapeur. Un bon fantasme semblait utile pour enlever certaines angoisses. Elle avait prévu que le temps serait froid, les filles portaient leur combinaison de peau sous leur légère tenue, ainsi, elles n'avaient pas froid. Et puis, maintenant qu'elles savaient faire des amulettes contre le froid, elles ne s'en étaient pas privées !

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

Dans le vestiaire des filles, l'ambiance était tendue. Ann et les pom-pom passeraient en premier pour un petit duel de danse. Elles avaient répété jusque tard dans la soirée, et commençaient toutes à mourir d'angoisse.

-« Du calme, on respire ! » dit Ann « Ça va bien se passer…. Et souvenez-vous, peu importe qu'on se trompe, si on le fait de manière gracieuse et inventive !... Faut les distraire, je serais devant vous pour donner le rythme…. Vous décollez les bras du corps, les mouvements doivent être aériens…. Pour être vu de partout…. Une fois sur le terrain, on s'écarte un maximum, afin qu'ils ne voient pas qu'un troupeau rouge mais plusieurs points ! »

-« Et si je me trompe ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Laisse-toi porter par la musique…. Lâche-toi…. On va mettre nos masques…. Et si Neville a pu époustoufler tout le monde, on peut aussi le faire ! »

-« Ah bon ? » demanda Parvati « Il a été époustouflant mercredi ? »

-« Tu aurais dû voir ça » dit Hélène « J'ai crû que c'était quelqu'un d'autre…. Vraiment ! »

-« Il a mis une robe de sorcier, bien longue et ample, pour éviter qu'on voit ses genoux qui s'entrechoquaient» dit Ann « Mais après, il a été incroyable ! »

-« Si Neville peut le faire ! » dit Lavande « Nous aussi ! »

-« C'est comme ça qu'il faut penser » dit Ann en distribuant les loups recouverts de paillettes rouge (1) « On se camouffle, on se masque…. Afin de prendre du recul, que le regard des autres ait moins d'emprise sur nous…. Dorénavant, nous sommes les pom-pom-girls de Gryffondor…. Cela est notre seule identité, pour la durée de la représentation…. Allez, on respire un grand coup, et on y va ! »

Remontées, les filles sortirent du vestiaire alors que les joueuses rejoignaient celui des garçons pour un dernier briefing. Les pom-pom-girls saluèrent les joueurs au passage, avec un dernier bisou pour le courage. Ann et Harry durent se retenir, car il y avait encore quelques personnes ignorantes de leur relation. C'était, hélas, pas l'envie qui leur manquait, mais ils s'étaient promis de ne le faire savoir qu'à la fin…. Si Harry attrapait le vif et que l'équipe gagnait…. En gros, les résultats habituels des Gryffondors contre les Serpentards !

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour les laisser accéder au terrain, la clameur et la vision du stade, depuis le bas, les crispa.

-« Wahou ! » lâcha Parvati.

-« Ça en jette hein ? »

-« C'est impressionnant ! »

-« Aller, faut qu'on y aille…. On saute, on se trémousse, on se dégourdit jusqu'au popotin ! En avant les filles ! »

-« Et les pom-pom-girls de Gryffondor pénètrent sur le terrain ! » dit Lee « Mais regardez-moi ces minijupes…. Heureusement que les joueurs y ont été habitués, sinon, bonjour les dérives ! »

-« Elles sont menées par Diane Smith…. Bon sang, j'aurais dû prendre mes jumelles pour mieux voir leurs jambes ! » dit Simon.

-« Messieurs, je vous en pris » les reprit McGonagall « Laissez vos hormones au vestiaire ! »

-« Bien madame ! » répondirent-ils.

-« Et voici que les pom-pom-girls de Serpentards entre sur le terrain ! » dit Mathieu.

Les filles de Serpentards portaient des tenues d'un vert si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir, avec des liserais émeraude et argent. Mais Pansy avait pris la même astuce qu'Ann, pour calmer les filles : le masque. Sauf que le leur était noir, et que cela les faisait ressembler à des raton-laveurs.

-« Les 2 équipes se font face…. Et c'est parti ! » dit Lee « Elles se mettent en position…. Et les Gryffondors ouvrent le bal ! »

-« CE SONT LES PLUS GRANDS, LES PLUS FORTS ? » hurla Ann.  
-« C'EST GRY-FFONDOR ! » répondirent en chœur les filles.  
-« ILS SONT BEAUX, ILS SONT EN OR ? »  
-« C'EST GRY-FFONDOR ! »  
-« EN PREMIER, QUI AURA LE VIF D'OR ? »  
-« C'EST GRY-FFONDOR ! »

-« LES SERPENTARDS SE FERONT METTRE DEHORS ! »  
-« PAR GRY-FFONDOR ! »  
-« ON EST LES PLUS FORTS, ON EST LES PLUS BEAUX ! »  
-« ON EST SER-PEN-TARD ! »  
-« ON EST RAPIDE, ON SERA CHAMPION ! »  
-« ON EST SER-PEN-TARD ! »  
-« SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD ! HEY ! HEY ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

Dans les vestiaires, les joueurs entendaient la clameur grandissante venant du stade.

-« Les filles chauffent le stade, à nous de leur donner du bon spectacle…. » dit Harry.

-« T'inquiètes pas là-dessus » dit Ron « Gryffondor contre Serpentard, c'est toujours du grand spectacle ! »

-« C'est sûr ! » admirent les autres.

-« Ça va être à nous » dit Harry en regardant la pendule « Donnons-nous à 200, jouons au Quidditch comme nous seuls savons le faire…. Du beau, du grand Quidditch…. Et bottons-leur les fesses ! »

-« Ouais ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

L'heure du début de match arriva enfin, les Serpentards entrèrent en premier, huer par une grande partie des gradins. Mais ils avaient tous des Eclairs de Feu comme balai. Ils firent une démonstration de leurs qualités, dans un silence quasi absolu.

-« Aïe, aïe, aïe » dit Ann, depuis les bancs.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ils sont peut-être de mauvais joueurs, mettant la force brute à la place de la qualité de jeu…. Mais avec d'aussi bons balais, il faut que Ron soit au meilleur de sa forme ou qu'Harry attrape très vite le Vif… Parce que ça sent le roussi ! »

-« A ce point là ? »

-« C'est à nous » dit Ann « Accueillons notre équipe, et donnons leur du courage à revendre ! »

Les filles se placèrent de part et d'autre de l'entrée, faisant comme une piste de décollage. Elles avaient un genoux à terre, et secouer vivement leurs pompons. Ann était au bout et marquer la fin de la piste.

-« Et les filles de Gryffondor se mettent en place » dit Lee « Alors que la porte des vestiaires des Lions s'ouvre…. Accueillons nos merveilleuses Poursuiveuses : Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Jonhson et Katie Bell…. Un Gardien incroyable : Ronald Weasley…. Notre célèbre Attrapeur : Harry Potter !... Et la terreur de tous les professeurs, nos fabuleux Batteurs : Weasley & Weasley…. »

Fred et George avaient prévenu Ann à l'avance, et au moment où ils décolèrent, les filles firent la ola, et ils attrapèrent Ann par les bras.

-« Regardez-moi ça, on a droit à un balai aérien ! Et les gars, la cassé pas ! » dit Lee.

Ils lui firent faire quelques loopings et figures avant de la redéposer au sol et de prendre place dans le ciel.

-« Les filles quittent le terrain pour rejoindre les gradins…. Mme Bibine, notre vénérable arbitre, entre avec les balles…. Les capitaines se serrent la main…. Les joueurs se mettent en position…. Le Vif d'Or est lâché…. Les Cognards le sont aussi….Ils ont l'air bien énervé aujourd'hui !... Et c'est parti, le Souaffle est entre les mains des Serpentards…. Ils vont vraiment vite sur leurs balais…. Ils s'approchent dangereusement des buts…. Feinte…. Et le Gardien l'a arrêté…. Pff, ce n'est pas passé loin…. Le Souaffle aux Gryffondors…. Non, Serpentards…. Un Cognard bien placé fait perdre le Souaffle, les Gryffondors à l'attaque… »

Harry était en hauteur, effaré par la rapidité d'ensemble des Serpentards. Il balaya le terrain à la recherche du Vif, et se dernier vint le narguer juste devant lui. Il se mit en chasse, trop vite rejoint par Malefoy.

-« Les Attrapeurs sont au coude à coude… Ils ont le même balai, seul leur qualité de joueur les séparera… A moins que ce ne soit leur témérité…. Ils plongent droits en piqué !... Mais s'arrêteront-ils ?…. Oui, rétablissement réussi…. Potter et Malefoy sont toujours au même niveau…. Ils se rentrent dedans pour évincer l'autre…. Potter a réussi à ralentir Malefoy…. Allez, Potter, attrape-le !... Vas-y, t'y es presque…. Malefoy donne le maximum à son balai, mais 2 Eclairs de Feu, allant au même rythme, le retard est difficile à combler…. Potter tend le bras…. Et…. OUI ! IL L'A ! POTTER A LE VIF D'OR ! »

-« Gryffondor gagne 160 points à 20 ! »

-« Qu'entend-je ? » demanda Lee alors qu'une cloche sonnait « Mais oui ! En attrapant le Vif en 1min 17s et 48', Potter a battu le record de l'école, datant des années 70 (3)…. Gryffondor possède le nouveau record de Poudlard ! »

Les élèves de Gryffondor, hurlant de joie, descendirent dans le stade pour acclamer leur héros. Fred le porta sur ses épaules, alors qu'Ann et les filles arrivaient en sautant partout. Harry tapa sur les épaules de Fred, qui le remit à terre, et Ann lui sauta dans les bras. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Les Gryffondors applaudirent ou sifflèrent joyeusement le couple, alors que les Serpentards regardaient le spectacle avec mépris.

-« Malefoy, on a perdu à cause de toi » dit Goyle.

-« Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu ? Si Potter a une chance de cocu, ce n'est pas de ma faute…. J'étais le seul à être à égalité question balai, t'aurais dû envoyer un Cognard sur lui au lieu d'être ailleurs ! Ça lui aurait fait perdre le Vif, et on aurait pu marqué plus de points…. »

Drago repartit dans les vestiaires, pensant maussadement : « _Le héros remporte toujours la fille !_ » (2), alors qu'Estelle venait lui apportait un jus de citrouille, pour le désaltérer. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, la faisant rire, avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O **

Les joueurs et supportrices se changèrent, et tous les élèves furent conviés dans la Grande Salle. Là, Dumbledore fit un long discours sur le Quidditch, avant que Minerva McGonagall ne remette une petite plaque dorée, dans un écrin de velours rouge, à Harry : _Harry Potter, Gryffondor, Capitaine, Attrapeur, 1995_ (4). Harry remarqua que c'était la même qu'il y avait dans la Galerie des Trophées, mais avec le nom de son père.

-« Votre père serait fier de vous…. Même si se faire battre d'une dizaine de seconde par son fils serait blessant, pour son orgueil »

-« Merci professeur »

-« Rejoignez vos amis…. Je ne ferais pas d'inspection ce soir ! »

-« Vaut mieux pas, en effet ! »

Harry retrouva son équipe, acclamé par les élèves. Il embrassa de nouveau Ann, devant tout le monde, et les Gryffondors quittèrent rapidement la Grande Salle pour faire la fête toute la journée et la nuit, dans leur salle commune.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le lendemain matin _(dimanche 7 décembre)_, alors qu'ils se réveillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry fut sortit du lit par Dobby, qui les observait.

-« Dobby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Monsieur Dumbledore a demandé à Dobby de venir réveiller Monsieur Harry Potter, car des journalistes veulent interviewer Mr Harry Potter »

-« Des journalistes ? » demanda Harry « Lesquels ? »

-« D'un magasine de Quidditch, Dobby croit »

-« Les nouvelles vont vites » dit Ann, d'une voix endormie « Tu devrais y aller, sinon, ils vont venir jusqu'ici…. Et te voir descendre du dortoir des filles, ça ne va pas le faire ! »

-« Tout le monde est au courant maintenant »

-« A Poudlard, oui…. Pas en Angleterre ! »

-« D'accord, je viens…. Dobby, va prévenir Dumbledore de mon arrivée prochaine, s'il te plait »

-« Oui Monsieur Harry Potter »

-« Et arrête de m'appeler Monsieur »

-« Oui Monsieur » répondit l'elfe en disparaissant.

-« Il n'arrêtera jamais de le faire ? »

-« C'est une preuve de respect et non de peur…. Cela s'entend dans sa voix…. Et en plus, je crois que ça l'amuse ! »

-« C'était une question rhétorique, chérie »

-« Oh ! »

-« Tu me gardes le lit chaud »

-« Fais vite alors ! »

-« Promis, j'expédie ça le plus vite possible »

Harry sortit, nu, du lit, et Ann le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la salle de bain, avant de se rendormir sur cette très agréable vision. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir, il lui fallait peu d'heures, mais faire une grasse matinée, c'était si agréable pour le moral.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

_(Dimanche 7 Décembre)_

Harry pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore par l'entrée secrète, alors que le bureau était vide. Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule.

-« Salut mon vieux…. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu…. Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Il va très bien, Harry…. Très bien » dit Dumbledore « Il revient d'un voyage avec Fumerolle…. »

-« Un voyage où ? »

-« Je pense que quand serait le plus juste »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Je lui ai demandé de retourner dans le passé, pour comprendre comment ton fils avait bien pu voyager…. Hormis l'échec de la mission, il va très bien…. »

-« L'échec ? »

-« Ni Fumerolle ni lui n'ont pu retracé ton fils…. »

-« Mais il est bien venu, quand même ? »

-« Oui…. Mais nous ne savons pas de quand il est venu, ni à quand il est reparti…. Puisque cet épisode est une boucle dans le temps, elle a dû être créer une première fois…. Mais par qui, comment, pourquoi ?... Tant de questions auxquelles il faudra un jour répondre »

-« Je ne comprend pas…. Arthur est venu pour donner cette potion à Ann »

-« On aurait pu l'avoir avec l'aide des phoenix, sans que l'enfant ne vienne »

-« Alors c'est qu'il est venu pour qu'Ann et moi, on soit publiquement ensemble…. La première fois, on a dû se cacher pendant un moment, voir jusqu'au dernier moment »

-« Sans doute…. Cela expliquerait que vous vous donniez vous-même un coup de pouce…. Mais cela n'explique pas comment il est venu jusqu'à nous…. Ni de quand il est venu ou qui l'a réellement envoyé ici ! »

-« Il faudra attendre qu'il soit assez grand pour vous l'expliquer…. A moins qu'il ne revienne ! »

-« Hum…. Patience est mère de toutes les vertus…. Alors on patientera…. » dit Dumbledore en se caressant la barbe « Que fais-tu là de si bon matin ? »

-« Vous m'avez fait mandé…. Par Dobby »

-« Oh oui, c'est vrai…. Les journalistes de Quidditch Magazine veulent te parler et te prendre en photo… Comme ceux de Sorcière Hebdo »

-« Cool !... Sorcière Hebdo ? Pourquoi faire ? »

-« Tu es un jeune homme célèbre…. Elles doivent vouloir savoir des choses »

-« Arg »

-« Et Rita Skeeter veut une interview de toi et d'Ann aussi, pour la Gazette »

-« Oh non, pas elle ! »

-« Et si…. »

-« Mme Ragot en personne ! »

-« Elle s'est incrustée dans le groupe…. Je n'ai pas pu la renvoyer, elle penserait que l'on cache quelque chose ! Mais j'ai réussi à ce qu'elle n'interviewe que toi…. Dieu sait les ragots qu'elle racontera sur Ann, autant qu'elles ne se rencontrent pas ! »

-« Oui, il vaut mieux pour Ann, elle est tendue en ce moment…. Et de toute façon, cette fois, je ne lui parlerais pas si elle utilise sa plume à papote trafiquée ! »

-« Et c'est ton droit ! » dit Dumbledore « Mais je pense qu'ils t'attendent…. Dans la Salle aux Trophées ! Ne te fais pas désirer plus longtemps ! »

-« J'y vais, merci »

Harry espérait que les journalistes de Quidditch Magazine lui prendrait tout son temps, afin qu'il n'ait pas à parler trop longtemps avec celles de Sorcière Hebdo. Mais il rallongerait s'il voit Skeeter d'un peu trop près : tout plutôt que Skeeter.

-« Bonjour ! » dit Harry en rentrant.

-« Harry, approchez-vous » dit Minerva, qui retenait les journalistes « Vous allez bien ? »

-« Oui professeur »

-« Tant mieux…. Vous commencerez par le Quidditch Magazine, ensuite Sorcière Hebdo puis la Gazette du Sorcier »

-« Jusqu'à quelle heure je suis pris ? »

-« Midi, midi et demi au grand maximum…. » répondit Minerva « Cela vous laisse un peu moins de 1h…. Je vous le dirais quand se sera l'heure »

-« Merci professeur »

-« Messieurs, il est à vous »

-« Harry, par ici » dit le journaliste « On va prendre quelques photos devant la vitrine…. En même temps, on discutera »

-« Je tiens à vous prévenir, je pars si l'un de vous utilise une Plume à Papote…. J'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec ces gadgets, je ne veux pas que mes propos soient déformés » dit Harry en regardant Rita Skeeter.

-« Une plume classique, prise en sténo, ça ira ? » demanda la journaliste.

-« Tant que vous ne déformez pas mes propos, ça me va…. Et on évite de coller des bouts de phrases pour faire quelque chose qui plaira aux lecteurs…. Si mes propos sont déformés, je ne ferais plus jamais d'interview dans vos magazines ou journaux »

-« Je crois que Mr Potter est très clair » dit Minerva « Il y va de sa responsabilité…. Et de celle de vos journaux…. Si ses propos doivent être déformés, cela s'apparentera à des ragots…. Et aucun de vos journaux ne publient de ragots »

-« Non…. »

-« Bien… » dit le journaliste de Quidditch Magazine « Je suis Samuel Anderson, chroniqueur de la rubrique _Jeunes Talents_, et voici Jonathan Murrey, mon photographe »

-« Bonjour » dit le photographe « Soyez décontracté, on ne va pas vous mordre »

-« D'accord »

-« Alors Harry, ça fait quoi de battre le record de Poudlard ? »

-« C'est étrange…. Quand je pense que mon père avait réussi le même exploit…. Pour ma part, c'est surtout un coup de chance, le Vif est venu voler près de moi…. Je n'allais pas le laisser filer ! »

-« Que pensez-vous de Drago Malefoy, votre adversaire d'hier ? »

-« En tant qu'individu ou joueur ? » demanda Harry, suspicieux.

-« Joueur »

-« Il s'est amélioré depuis notre premier duel. Nous avons les mêmes balais, cela a été difficile de le semer, sans perdre le Vif…. On était vraiment au coude à coude. J'ai réussi à dévier sa trajectoire, ce qui l'a un peu ralenti…. J'ai eu de la chance de l'attraper aussi vite »

-« Et en tant qu'individu ? »

-« Avez-vous d'autres questions ? »

-« Oui…. Que pensez-vous de l'attaque de Nimbus, le week-end dernier ? »

-« C'est toujours triste de perdre des êtres humains, surtout s'ils sont innocents. Cela met un coup au moral…. Ensuite, la perte des A.J.Max, c'est vraiment un coup bas pour notre pays. Mais nos joueurs sont bons, même sans ces balais, ils feront des merveilles ! »

-« Que souhaiteriez-vous faire plus tard ? »

-« Je souhaite devenir Auror »

-« Pas joueur professionnel ? »

-« Il serait dommage, que par ma seule présence, un stade entier de supporters soient tués. Autant que je traque moi-même Voldemort »

-« Vous prononcez son nom ? »

-« Il prononce bien le mien ! » répondit Harry « Comme dirait notre directeur, nommer sa peur lui donne moins d'emprise sur nous. Alors, oui, je prononce son nom ! Il m'en veut déjà beaucoup, un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne changera pas grand-chose…. Il me voudra un peu plus ou un peu moins mort. Mais mort quand même ! »

-« Et vous n'avez pas peur ? »

-« Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûr d'Angleterre, voir du monde. Le professeur Dumbledore veille sur moi, en permanence, même si je ne le vois pas faire, je sais qu'il le fait. Je peux avoir confiance en lui, quand il s'agit de veiller à ce que rien ne m'arrive…. Pour en revenir à mes orientations professionnelles, je me dois de traquer moi-même l'assassin de mes parents, et de nombreux innocents. Je souhaite devenir Auror, et lorsque la paix sera revenue, je verrais si j'ai encore l'âge de faire des pirouettes sur un balai ! En attendant, ça reste un merveilleux moyen, pour moi, de me décontracter ! »

-« Et bien merci beaucoup de votre franchise et du temps que vous nous avez accordé…. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais vous voir voler, mais on m'a déjà bien décrit votre aisance sur un balai »

-« Merci…. Bon retour »

-« Oui »

Les journalistes de Quidditch Magazine s'en allèrent, ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient pour leur petit article. Harry était certain qu'ils n'enjoliveraient pas les choses, qu'ils supprimeraient sans aucun doute « Voldemort » de leur article, mais sinon, ils ne le tromperaient pas.

Une petite sorcière boulotte, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière pourpre se dirigea vers Harry, avec sa photographe.

-« Mr Potter, nous sommes ravies de vous rencontrer…. Je vous présente Birgit Bergot, ma photographe…. Je suis Anthéa Dillison, j'écris dans la rubrique _People_ de Sorcière Hebdo…. »

-« Et cela a un rapport avec le match de Quidditch ? »

-« Pas vraiment, mais vous êtes un jeune homme très demandé, un modèle pour beaucoup de personnes…. »

-« Ah, si vous le dites, vous êtes plus au courant que moi de ces choses-là ! »

-« Qu'il est drôle » pouffa la journaliste.

-« Quelles sont vos questions ? »

-« Nous avons appris que vous aviez une nouvelle petite amie »

-« Euh… Vous rentrez rapidement dans le vif du sujet ! Oui, j'ai une nouvelle petite amie. Qui vous l'a appris ? »

-« Nous avons nos sources. Enfin, est-ce que les filles aux cheveux noires vous attirent ? »

-« Vous voulez connaître mon style de filles ? » demanda Harry, rieur.

-« Exactement…. D'après nos sources les cheveux longs et noirs semblent vous attirer, est-ce réellement le cas ? »

-« Pas vraiment…. La couleur naturelle de cheveux de mon amie n'est pas le noir, mais je trouve que ça met en valeur ses beaux yeux bleus »

-« Et pour la longueur ? »

-« Il est vrai que des cheveux longs et soyeux, c'est très sensuel, pour ne pas dire autre chose » répondit Harry, légèrement embarrassé.

-« Donc, vous aimez les cheveux longs, peu importe la couleur ? »

-« De préférence naturelle. J'entend, par-là, que je n'aime pas les couleurs flash et non naturelles comme le rose, le turquoise ou le violet…. Et surtout pas le vert, même si c'est la couleur de mes yeux, je préfère éviter de la voir sur les cheveux. Je pense que se serait difficile à porter. Et vraiment idiot comme tentative d'approche »

-« Oui…. Evidemment… Question taille ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Petite, grande, moyenne…. Le gabarit idéal ? »

-« Vous me posez une colle…. Ni trop petite, ni trop grande, je suppose…. Après, pas un squelette non plus, j'aime les femmes avec des rondeurs, sinon, ce ne serait plus une femme mais une planche à pain ! »

-« Les anorexiques ne vous auront pas alors ? »

-« Non…. J'aime les formes rondes, pas anguleuses »

-« Merci beaucoup. On commençait à avoir peur que les hommes préfèrent les fils de fer » dit la photographe.

-« Oui, c'est difficile de ressembler aux mannequins ! » continua la journaliste « Ça va remonter le moral de nombreuses jeunes filles ce que vous nous avez dit ! Ensuite, que doit avoir votre fille idéale ? »

-« Je n'ai pas de critères précis. Elle doit avoir du charme, et être sensuelle » commença Harry « Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…. Elle doit aimer le Quidditch, être intelligente et futée »

-« Pouvons-nous vous prendre en photo avec votre amie ? Elle parait correspondre à votre idéal. Ou votre idéal correspond-il à elle ? »

-« Je crois que c'est la seconde hypothèse » répondit Harry, avec un petit rire gêné.

-« Et pour une photo ? »

-« Vous savez, c'est tout récent. Je préfère qu'elle ne soit pas mise en avant comme ça…. Sait-on jamais ce qui pourrait lui arriver à cause de cela ? »

-« Oui, c'est vrai. En tout cas, vous avez un sourire qui fait plaisir à voir…. Seriez-vous amoureux ? »

-« Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Mais je suis bien avec elle, elle me remet les pieds sur terre en me traitant comme son égal…. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui la traite comme la mienne »

-« Et vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, psychologiquement ? »

-« Nous avons des passés similaires. Comme moi, elle n'a pas connu ses parents. Elle comprend ce que c'est, elle ne joue pas un jeu…. On s'est longtemps cherché des poux, mais parce que nos caractères sont forts, et qu'on ne veut pas plier devant l'autre. Deux vrais Gryffondors ! »

-« Elle est jolie ? »

-« Jolie ? Bien sûr. Mais elle est tellement plus…. Elle est surprenante, différente chaque jour. Elle est entière et si complexe, extraverti et sûre d'elle mais aussi une petite fille timide à l'intérieur…. Des tas de paradoxe en une seule et même personne ! »

-« Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer ! »

-« Ça c'est sûr ! Je ne m'ennuie déjà pas, et notre relation commence juste ! »

-« C'est vous qui choisissez vos vêtements ? »

-« Vous seriez venu il y a un an, j'avais les vieilles fripes de mon cousin sur le dos. Trop grandes, trop larges, trop usées…. Cela m'a appris à savoir ce que je n'aimais pas. Donc, oui, se sont mes vêtements. Je me sens bien dedans…. Pourquoi ? »

-« Ils vous mettent en valeur, on aurait pu penser qu'une femme était là-dessous »

-« Avec Diane, cela ne fait pas si longtemps, pour qu'elle se permette de jouer à la poupée avec moi. Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne le supporterais pas ! »

-« Et bien merci, Mr Potter. Nous allons prendre congé de vous…. Passez une bonne fin de week-end »

-« Merci beaucoup, rentrez bien à Londres ! »

-« Merci »

-« Il ne reste plus que moi ! » dit Rita Skeeter, en s'avançant.

-« Mr Potter doit aller déjeuner » dit McGonagall.

-« Et bien nous discuterons en descendant à la Grande Salle » répondit Skeeter.

-« Que désirez-vous ? » demanda Harry en partant d'un pas rapide.

-« Cela fait quoi d'entrer ainsi dans le Panthéon de Poudlard ? »

-« C'est gratifiant. Bien sûr…. Je peux voir ce que ça écrit ? »

-« Tenez…. Voyez vous-même, se sont vos propres mots ! »

-« Ouais…. »

-« Faites-vous toujours ces horribles cauchemars ? »

-« Non. Depuis cet été, je peux maîtriser les intrusions dans mon esprit. Les intrusions de Voldemort, via ma cicatrice…. »

-« Hum…. Et n'avez-vous pas peur pour votre nouvelle amie ? Elle pourrait devenir une cible de choix »

-« Pour le moment, cela fait trop peu de temps que nous sommes ensemble. Mais même sans être ma petite amie, c'est une personne que j'ai appris à apprécier. Et comme toute personne que j'apprécie, sa perte serait douloureuse… »

-« Etes-vous toujours puceau ? »

-« Pardon ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

-« Je vous demandais si vous étiez…. »

-« Vous allez trop loin, la sexualité de ce jeune homme ne vous regarde en aucun cas. Je vous pris de bien vouloir arrêter là cet entretien » la coupa McGonagall.

L'austère professeur de Métamorphose et la vile journaliste se toisèrent du regard. Skeeter céda en premier, pour tomber sur Harry, au rez-de-chaussée, prenant Ann par la taille et se dirigeant vers les journalistes de Sorcière Hebdo. Elles ne prirent pas de photo, mais semblèrent ravie de rencontrer Ann.

-« J'en avais fini, de toute façon » dit Skeeter en descendant les marches.

-« Bon débarras » maugréa McGonagall.

Rita Skeeter se dirigea tout droit sur Ann, ni elle, ni Harry, ne purent éviter la confrontation.

-« Bonjour, je suis Rita Skeeter »

-« Je sais très bien qui vous êtes » répondit Ann « Une cancanière de première, vous feriez fureur avec Radio Ragot ! »

-« Je ne vous permet pas, je suis une vraie journaliste ! »

-« Les journalistes n'utilisent pas des Plumes à Papote. Ils rédigent eux mêmes leurs articles, ils se fondent sur des vérités vraies et non sur des ragots et paroles de personnes jalouses…. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas »

-« Mr Potter, vous devriez apprendre à votre amie à ne pas se mettre la presse à dos »

-« Hey ! Si t'as un truc à me reprocher, tu me le dis en face, le scarabée ! »

-« Et vous, vous devriez apprendre à éviter de menacer les gens. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir vos indics » répondit Harry.

Rita se retourna et quitta le collège la tête haute. Les journalistes de Sorcière Hebdo ne purent se retenir de pouffer lorsqu'elle fut partie.

-« Et bien, Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas peur de vous la mettre à dos ! »

-« Chacun d'entre nous à un cadavre dans le placard. Et Skeeter aussi…. » dit Harry « Si elle va trop loin, elle verra que la presse peut se retourner contre un des siens ! Un vrai scandale en perspective »

-« Vous me mettez l'eau à la bouche. Mais j'attendrais…. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, bonne journée ! »

-« Bon retour ! »

-« Tu crois que Skeeter va nous causer des problèmes ? »

-« Pas sans sa Plume à Papotte » dit Ann en sortant une miniature de sa poche « _Destructo_ »

-« J'étais sûr qu'elle ferait un coup tordu ! »

-« Ouais…. Enfin, là, elle ne pourra pas dire des âneries ! » dit Ann.

Ils virent les journalistes quitter Poudlard, et rejoignirent les autres à table. Harry eut droit à quelques remarques et imitations de la part de Fred et George, mais l'ambiance était détendue.

_(1) J'adore le clip « Radio » de Mr Williams, ainsi que son tatouage « Chacun à son goût » qui peut s'interpréter de tant de manières différents !  
__(2) Clin d'œil à un one-shot de Billy&Menssa  
__(3)(4) En supposant que Harry soit né en 1980, sa cinquième année se passe entre 1995 et 1996. Cela dévie des dates que je donne, qui elles sont de l'année 2003-2004…. Il me fallait un planning, j'avais celui-là sous la main ! En partant du même principe, et en supposant que Lily et James aient un peu vécu avant d'avoir Harry, genre à 25ans en 1980, leurs études à Poudlard datent de 1964-1973. Cela laisse les 3 dernières années à James pour avoir battu le record dans les années 70 !_


	12. Chapitre 10 '145' : Conséquences

**NOTES :  
**_1) Je sais que je vous délaisse sur cette fiction... Je me délaisse aussi, en passant. Disons que j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre, mais là, j'ai mon plan détaillé pour les 10chapites à venir, ce qui fait que l'écriture sera plus simple. Comme quoi, mes calendriers en Excel sont assez utiles finalement!  
2) Il semble qu'il y ait une erreur dans le film, sur le poste de James Potter. Enfin bref, j'aménage à ma sauce, et puis JKR était là pour les conseils sur le premier film, cela n'a pas dû lui échapper comme détail.  
3) Je ne répond plus aux reviews, suite à diverses notes passées sur le net. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne les lis pas. Au contraire, elles me font beaucoup de bien et m'encouragent à continuer. Alors merci à tous ceux qui prennent quelques secondes pour mettre un message. Et merci aussi à ceux qui prennent quelques minutes pour lire les chapitres!_

**_JE VOUS SOUHAITE UN TRES JOYEUX NOEL! Et comme je ne risque pas de poster avant : je vous souhaite aussi une très bonne année 2006, remplie de joie, d'amour, de santé et de prospérité!_**

* * *

Sinon, dans ce chapitre on va voir que Ann a un côté noir qui ressort assez facilement. Des restes de Loupire ? Peut-être pas tant que ça. On oscille tous entre le bien et le mal, Ann aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 (145) :**** Conséquences**

Le lendemain matin _(lundi 8 décembre)_, au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Harry reçut 3 hiboux, un par magazine. Il prit celui de Quidditch Magazine en premier, farfouilla pour trouver le petit article, plus si petit que ça finalement :

_Harry Potter, Survivant et Attrapeur !  
__Ce week-end, Harry Potter, le célèbre Survivant, a prouvé que son entrée au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, Gryffondor, et ce dès sa première année, était bien méritée. En effet, 25 ans après son propre père, le jeune Potter bat le record de Poudlard en Attrapant le Vif d'Or en 1 minutes 17 secondes et 48 centièmes, lors d'un match serré contre les Serpentards.  
__Certes, son Eclair de Feu aurait pu l'avantager, mais son adversaire en possédait un aussi. La tension entre les deux maisons est célèbre, pourtant, le Survivant avoue que l'Attrapeur des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy, s'est largement amélioré. Qui sait, un jour le combat sera plus long…. J'espère y être pour le voir !  
__Même si ses prouesses sportives sont impressionnantes (il a perdu une seule fois le Vif d'Or, en 5 ans de matchs, soit 32 match pour l'instant), Harry Potter reste lucide sur ses priorités.  
__Nous avons rencontré un jeune homme bien dans ses chaussures, avec les pieds sur terre et la tête bien encrée sur les épaules. Le Quidditch reste pour lui un moment de détente, il désire surtout devenir Auror pour que l'Angleterre sorcière soit de nouveau en paix avec elle-même.  
__Espérons qu'après, il porte les couleurs de notre beau pays lors des Championnats du Monde de Quidditch ! _

-« Jolie photo » dit Ron « Pour une fois, tu as l'air à l'aise ! »

-« On avait abordé un sujet qui m'a éloigné de l'appareil photo…. Ça a dû aider ! »

-« Moi, je vais la mettre dans mon album » dit Ann « T'es bien comme ça ! »

-« Merci. Bon, voyons ce que dit le Sorcière Hebdo ! »

_Harry Potter, séducteur amoureux ?  
__Nous avons profité de l'interview d'un de nos confrères en sport, pour rencontrer, nous aussi, le Survivant. Portant fièrement sa célèbre cicatrice, nous avons rencontré un jeune homme sain d'esprit, et très lucide sur sa personne et sur sa vie, autant professionnelle que privée.  
__Avec ses grands yeux verts, ses cheveux en bataille et un sourire espiègle, nous avons craqué et regretté de ne pas être plus jeunes. Il faut dire que l'adolescent est devenu un jeune homme séduisant, dégageant un charisme animal mais aussi une fragilité et une sensibilité touchante.  
__Pour avoir fait notre enquête, nous pouvons dire que Harry Potter n'est pas un cœur d'artichaut. Il est séduisant, mais n'abuse pas de son pouvoir. A moins que tout n'ait été utilisé pour séduire la jeune personne avec qui il est depuis récemment…. Il paraîtrait que ça a été long, et non sans dommage pour les points de leur maison ou l'ambiance dans la Salle Commune !  
__Nous l'avons un peu fait parlé d'elle, et il nous a fait rêvé. Nous pouvons dire que, s'il ne veut pas encore s'avouer qu'il l'aime, cela se fera sous peu…. Parole de journaliste People !  
__Il faut dire que la jeune personne en question, dont nous tairons le nom, est charmante. Elle est belle et séduisante, mais aussi intelligente. Il est évident qu'elle aurait pu faire tourner la tête à tous les hommes, avec ses rondeurs féminines, cependant elle ne l'a pas fait. Ensemble, ils se complètent et s'épaulent. Ils ont vécu des épreuves similaires, comme être orphelin très jeunes, ils se comprennent déjà à demi-mot…. Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, et lui donne plus d'assurance. En lui remettant aussi les pieds sur terre, d'après nos informations….  
__Bref, elle est très chanceuse de l'avoir, nous espérons qu'elle s'en rend compte ! Nous essaierons de vous informer de l'évolution de ce couple, mais nous ne forcerons pas leur intimité pour cela ! Ils sont jeunes, leur amour commence…. Si nous voulons vous faire partager ce rêve, nous ne pouvons le détruire !_

-« Alors, t'es amoureux de moi ? » murmura Ann, à son oreille.

-« Comment peux-tu en douter ! » répondit Harry en l'embrassant.

-« Oh merde ! » dit Ginny « Regardez, y'a des tas de filles qui sortent en chialant ! »

-« Elles ont crû pouvoir l'avoir » répondit Marco « Faut vraiment être folle ! »

-« Elles sont jeunes et romantiques, Coco » dit Ann « Le romantisme ne te ferait pas de mal ! »

-« L'amour platonique n'est pas mon truc…. Je me vois mal sur un balai blanc, allant délivrer une princesse d'un donjon, pour seulement lui tenir la main, et me retrouver marier ! »

-« Et pourtant, c'est si romantique ! » dit Ginny « C'était mon rêve d'enfant. Je voulais être la princesse ! J'imaginais Fred et George en dragon à 2 têtes, dompté pour la garde par Charlie…. C'est un truc de fille ! »

-« Ça, j'avais bien compris. Nanou, dit moi que tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de pensée ! »

-« Euh… »

-« Alex, Sam ? »

-« Nous, on croyait être les méchantes sorcières…. C'était plus drôle ! » dit Sam.

-« Ah ! »

-« Mais le Prince Charmant nous trouvait plus de charme qu'à la princesse » compléta Alex « C'est un truc de filles ! »

-« Bon, et que dit Skeeter ? » demanda Hermione.

-« J'en sais rien, mais je le redoute ! »

-« De toute façon, 2 journalistes sur 3 sont avec toi…. Qui peut lui accorder du crédit ? »

-« Voyons voir ça ! »

_Le héros et la gourgandine.  
__Le héros, vous l'aurez compris, est Harry Potter. Héros du week-end, pour Gryffondor, puisqu'il a battu le record d'Attraper de Vif, record détenu précédemment par son propre père. On ne peut donc pas nier ses dons naturels pour le Quidditch…. On peut par contre se poser des questions sur le choix de ses copines. Au lieu d'une fille sérieuse, il a choisi une pom-pom-girl, une de ces filles qui se trémoussent pour l'encourager.  
__D'après mes sources, sûres, cette jeune personne, Diane Smith, courait 2 lièvres à la fois, avant que sa relation avec Potter soit officielle. A-t-elle vraiment eu du mal à choisir entre la célébrité de Mr Potter et la beauté froide du jeune Malefoy ?  
__Elle a d'ailleurs tellement fait tourné la tête au Préfet de Serpentard, qu'elle l'a éloigné de sa fiancée. De plus, on peut se demander si ce n'était pas dans le but de faire gagner les Gryffondors, en détournant l'attention de l'Attrapeur des Serpentards.  
__Elle seule peut le dire….  
__A moins qu'elle ne les ait tous les 2 ensorcelés, parce qu'en plus d'être sensuellement attirante, elle est très douée en cours. Surtout en Potion, Enchantements et Sortilèges…. Alors, par les Enchantement ou les Potions ?…. Ou tout simplement par le déhanchement lascif de son bassin. A la verticale, comme à l'horizontale !  
__En tout cas, sa réputation n'est plus à faire, et elle aime les hommes célèbres et puissants !... Elle laissera peut-être tombé Potter pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Ecrire-Le-Nom !_

-« Et beh ! » dit Ron « Elle n'y va pas de main morte ! »

-« Elle sous-entend très explicitement que tu l'as en ta possession par le sexe…. Sympa la réputation de salope qu'elle te colle ! »

-« Et elle respecte ce que je lui ai dit » dit Harry « Puisqu'elle ne s'en sert absolument pas ! »

-« Je sens que je vais avoir du courrier, moi ! » dit Ann, faussement enthousiaste « Et pas des lettres d'encouragements ! »

-« T'auras qu'à tout brûler » dit Ginny.

-« Non… Je ferais une liste bien détaillée… La fille de Sorcière Hebdo m'a promis de m'aider si j'avais des soucis !... J'ai des relations maintenant, je vais m'en servir ! »

-« Je te reconnais bien là ! » dit Marco.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Les ennuis ne se firent pas attendre, dès la pause de midi, Ann et Harry, ainsi que Drago, furent convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. Ils y pénétrèrent avec leurs directeurs de maisons. Là, Dumbledore, très amusé, les attendait avec 4 membres des Langues de Plomb, dépêchés pas le Ministre lui-même.

-« Entrez, entrez…. Il y a assez de chaises pour tout le monde » dit Dumbledore « N'ayez pas peur, ces messieurs sont là pour vérifier les dires de Rita Skeeter…. Dires que vous devez connaître »

-« Oui » répondirent les 3 adolescents.

-« Bien…. Mr Malefoy, vous allez être le premier. Donnez-vous votre parole de sorcier de dire la vérité aux questions qu'on vous posera ? »

-« Si elles s'en tiennent au domaine de l'article, oui »

-« Bien, messieurs, c'est à vous »

-« Nous allons devoir vous posez des questions très personnelles, est-ce que cela vous dérange ? »

-« J'ai rien à cacher, moi ! » répondit sarcastiquement Drago.

-« Etes-vous fiancé à Melle Pansy Parkinson ? »

-« Hélas oui »

-« Hélas ? »

-« Vous ne la connaissez pas…. »

-« Melle Parkinson est très passionné par Mr Malefoy » dit Rogue « A un point où on penserait plus à de l'obsession »

-« Je vois… Avez-vous rompu votre promesse de mariage pour sortir avec Melle Smith ? »

-« Pas pour sortir avec Diane… » dit Drago, utilisant le prénom pour faire enragé Harry « Et la promesse n'a pas été rompue par moi, c'est elle qui est allée voir ailleurs pour me rendre jaloux…. Ce qui n'a pas marché, puisque je suis très heureux qu'elle me lâche enfin »

-« Hum…. Durant ce match de Quidditch, avez-vous été troublé par la tenue de la jeune femme ? »

-« Elle n'était pas la seule comme ça, des Serpentards aussi étaient en pom-pom-girl. Elle ne m'a pas plus troublée que les filles de ma maison…. Lorsque je joue, mon objectif est clair : gagner ! Je ne me laisse pas distraire par une paire de jambe. Même si elle avait été nue sur un balai, à la place de Potter, elle ne m'aurait pas empêché de me donner à fond…. Je ne me laisse pas distraire aussi facilement. Et si quelqu'un a détourné l'attention d'une autre personne, c'est entre Pansy Parkinson et son petit copain, Grégory Goyle, qui, en tant que Batteur, aurait dû envoyer un Cognard sur Potter ! »

-« Je ne pensais pas qu'un Malefoy puisse être honnête »

-« Je rectifie juste des faits » dit Drago, un sourire en coin « Je n'aime pas qu'on pense que j'ai été mis sur la touche par une paire de jambes ou de seins. Alors que ce n'est pas le cas…. C'est mon honneur de joueur qui est en cause, aussi ! »

-« Bien…. Rediriez-vous ces mots sous Veritasserum ? »

-« Les mêmes, pour sûr ! Vous en avez sur vous, on fait l'essai de suite » dit Drago, très sûr de lui.

-« Non…. Cela ne sera pas utile » dit l'employé « Si vous voulez rejoindre vos camarades, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous »

-« J'aimerais assister à la fin de l'interrogatoire, histoire d'être à égalité ! »

-« Bien sûr. Donc, Mr Potter, à nous…. Jurez-vous, parole de sorcier, de dire la vérité aux questions que nous vous poserons ? »

-« Tant que ça reste au sujet de l'article, oui » dit Harry, évitant ainsi d'avoir à rendre des comptes pour autre chose.

-« _Tient, Potter aurait des choses à cacher !_ » se demanda Drago « _J'aurais aimé les connaître !_ »

-« Depuis quand connaissez-vous Melle Smith ? »

-« Depuis que j'ai 6mois…. » répondit Harry « Sur un lieu de vacances avec mes parents, je ne m'en suis souvenu que récemment »

-« Etiez-vous intimes alors ? »

-« Non…. Nous étions des bébés. Quand à l'intimité entre les adultes, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en était, j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne l'ai revue que cette année ! »

-« Melle Smith vous as-t-elle ensorcelé ? »

-« Elle est ensorcelante au naturel, elle n'en a pas besoin »

-« Une potion ? »

-« Non plus »

-« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir apprécié au départ ? »

-« Parce qu'elle m'a remis à ma place dès notre rencontre ! » dit Harry « Je me croyais irrésistible, elle m'a remis les idées en place ! Ça ne m'a pas plu ! Tout simplement »

-« Elle ne s'intéresse pas à votre célébrité ? »

-« Ça la dérange plus qu'autre chose, parce qu'on ne peut pas avoir la paix ! »

-« Avoir la paix dans une chambre ? »

-« Non, la paix en général…. »

-« Quand est-il de votre intimité ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec l'article ? » demanda Minerva.

-« C'est pour vérifier si l'hypothèse de Mme Skeeter est fondée »

-« J'étais là lorsqu'elle lui a posé la question. De but en blanc elle lui a demandé s'il était toujours puceau…. J'ai mis un terme à la discussion à ce moment-là » dit Minerva, n'en revenant pas du culot de l'homme « Pensez-vous que se soient des choses à demander ? Elle sous-entendait déjà son hypothèse avant de poser sa question »

-« Effectivement, cela règle la question. Bien. Merci Mr Potter…. Melle Smith ? »

-« Je jure, parole de sorcière, de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, au sujet de cet article »

-« Smith est-ce vote vrai nom ? »

-« Non, mais mes parents étant morts il y a longtemps, j'ai eu droit au nom des enfants orphelins ! »

-« Avez-vous dragué Mr Malefoy ? »

-« Je ne pense pas »

-« Expliquez-vous ? »

-« Je ne pense pas lui avoir un jour laisser entendre qu'il y aurait une possibilité entre nous, possibilité d'une histoire amoureuse ou sexuelle. Amicale, oui, autre, non…. Je ne sais pourquoi entre nous il y a une entente cordiale, mais elle est là. Je respecte l'être humain, le sorcier et le joueur qu'il est…. Il est qui il est, peu importe le nom qu'il porte, ou sa maison…. »

-« Avez-vous utilisé cette entente pour manipuler Mr Malefoy ! »

-« Manipuler un Malefoy ? » demanda Ann « Est-ce possible ? »

-« Je peux intervenir » demanda Drago, sans laisser le temps de répondre « Notre entente cordiale vise essentiellement à avoir de bonnes notes en Potion. Sur ce plan là, nous sommes à égalité…. Je respecte ses connaissances en potion, et il est vrai que nous sommes courtois l'un envers l'autre. Comme elle vous l'a dit, elle m'a clairement avoué, dès le début, que nous ne pourrions être plus que des amis…. Même si Potter n'était pas déjà là. Et j'apprécie beaucoup sa manière de me tenir tête…. Mais jamais un Malefoy ne sera influencé par qui que se soit ! C'est nous qui influençons les autres ! »

-« Merci, Mr Malefoy…. Pour ces précisions. Mais nous interrogeons Melle Smith. Bien, jeune fille, vous adonnez-vous à du trafic d'ingrédients pour potion ? »

-« Trafic ? Genre : échanger des ingrédients contre de l'argent ? »

-« Exactement »

-« Non ! »

-« Est-il exact que vous avez fourni Mr Malefoy en ingrédients rares ? »

-« C'est exact…. Mais je ne lui ai rien fait payé, ni en espèce, ni en nature, ni en service à rendre ! »

-« Quels étaient les ingrédients et quel était le but de la potion ? »

-« Je ne peux vous le dire, j'ai donné ma parole de sorcière…. Et 2 promesses de sorciers ne peuvent s'effacer l'une l'autre ! »

-« Mr Malefoy ? »

-« J'ai moi aussi donné ma parole de sorcier ! »

-« Vous aviez prévu qu'on vous interrogerait ? »

-« Non. C'était une simple précaution…. Personne ne saura pourquoi nous avons fait cette potion, mais je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas un poison, ni une potion interdite, ni pour une métamorphose » dit Ann.

-« C'était plus quelque chose d'utile pour le quotidien » dit Drago.

-« Le quotidien ? De qui ? »

-« Le mien » dit Drago « Mon quotidien »

-« Et que peut avoir de dérangeant le quotidien d'un adolescent de 15ans ? »

-« Une migraine ! » répondit Drago.

-« Pourquoi ne pas être allé voir votre infirmière ? »

-« J'ai déjà tout essayé, ça ne fonctionnait pas…. Depuis, ça va nettement mieux »

Ann et Drago riaient intérieurement. Drago s'amusait beaucoup, dire la vérité c'était bien marrant. Vérité partielle, certes, mais vérité. De plus, avec Harry qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à l'affaire, c'était beaucoup plus drôle, sans parler de Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore, visiblement effaré d'une coopération entre maisons !

-« Quelle potion avez-vous faites ? »

-« Une qui n'est pas dans la réserve » dit Ann « Comme on connaît certains rôles d'ingrédients, on a un peu modifié la base, pour améliorer son efficacité… »

-« Et j'ai été le cobaye. La promesse de sorcier, c'était pour éviter de se faire doubler par l'autre, au cas où, plus tard, on commercialise notre trouvaille. Est-ce interdit ? »

-« Non. Mais vous êtes bien jeunes pour créer des potions »

-« Se sont les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, dans cette matière, depuis longtemps » dit Dumbledore.

-« Je vois…. Donc, Melle Smith, vous n'avez pas ensorcelé ces jeunes hommes, ni détourné leur attention du vif, de quelconque manière que se soit, ni choisi Mr Potter à cause de sa célébrité, ni utiliser votre charme naturel pour l'avoir à vos pieds ? »

-« C'est cela »

-« Et vous pensez qu'on va vous croire ? »

-« Croyez ce que vous voudrez. Mais si vous ne croyez pas en la vérité, je ne sais pas si je peux vous croire lorsque vous dites être du Ministère ? »

-« Messieurs, n'oubliez pas que sur 3 journalistes, 1 seul pense que la réussite de Mr Potter ce week-end n'est pas justifié. Elle pense aussi que Melle Smith n'a pas à être avec lui, qu'elle est une gourgandine. Mais n'oubliez pas que cette même journaliste a traité la meilleure élève de ce collège, au classement général, et de surcroît meilleure amie de Mr Potter, de gourgandine l'année dernière…. Et qu'elle a supposé que Mr Potter était fou et bon à être enfermé » dit Minerva McGonagall, visiblement outrée.

-« Messieurs. Pour nous, il est clair que la manipulatrice, ici, est Mme Rita Skeeter. Comme toujours, elle utilise les ragots de couloirs et la jalousie pour écrire ses articles » dit Dumbledore « Si elle ne publie pas dès demain un démenti, je porterais plainte pour diffamation, et j'accorderais des interviews exclusives à Sorcière Hebdo et à tout magazine people pour démontrer que le Ministère utilise son temps et ses moyens à détruire l'équilibre de jeunes adolescents…. Et du Survivant »

-« Nous ne faisons que notre travail » dit un Langue de Plomb, comprenant l'importance du phénomène « Mr le Ministre voulait qu'on enquête, c'est ce que nous avons fait. Un démenti paraîtra demain…. Au revoir »

-« Et bien » dit Rogue « Cette Skeeter ne nous cause que des problèmes »

-« C'est surtout la stupidité du Ministre qui nous en pose » dit Drago en se levant « Excusez-moi, j'ai un cours qui m'attend »

-« Nous aussi » dirent Harry et Ann.

-« C'est étrange ? » dit Dumbledore une fois qu'ils furent sorti « Je n'aurai jamais crû que le jeune Malefoy aurait pu venir en aide à une Gryffondor »

-« Il a changé. Beaucoup changé depuis la rentrée » dit Rogue « Ann catalyse ce changement. Maintenant que Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson le laissent respirer, il peut lui aussi être normal…. Je l'ai surpris en train de draguer une Poufsouffle, dans le couloir, hier. Juste pour le plaisir de séduire ou du contact. Il commence à comprendre que les autres peuvent être agréable à écouter »

-« Espérons que cela continue ainsi. Je m'inquiète de la notoriété grandissante de Melle Parkinson, elle commence à avoir beaucoup de poids dans votre maison, Severus »

-« Je m'en suis rendu compte aussi. Mais le jeune Malefoy en possède toujours plus qu'elle, et si les Serpentards le voient s'éloigner de son destin tout tracé…. Enfin, nous n'y sommes pas encore, ce n'est peut-être qu'un besoin de s'éloigner de Parkinson et des gorilles ! »

-« Oui. Surveillez-le bien, je veux savoir dans quel sens il évolue. Son changement d'optique pourrait être favorable à l'union des Quatre Maisons »

-« Pensez-vous qu'il viendra un jour dans notre camp ? » demanda McGonagall.

-« J'en doute fort » dit Dumbledore « Mais si déjà il n'est plus dans celui de notre adversaire, nous pourrons être heureux »

-« Les Malefoy n'ont, en général, pas de maître. Leur seul désir les guide…. Il est étrange que Lucius accepte de s'aplatir ainsi, mais je ne sais pas où se situe sa relation avec Voldemort »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Si Lucius se baisse à se point, il doit y avoir une contrepartie qui m'échappe. Je ne sais pas laquelle, mais il ne le fait pas de bon cœur. Ou par opinion. Même s'il hait les sorciers nés de moldus, et qu'il prône la pureté du sang, il y a autre chose en jeu…. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne le fait pas sans arrière-pensée ! » répondit Rogue.

-« Nous verrons. Le temps nous le dira…. Pour le moment, laissons le jeune Malefoy découvrir la liberté. Quand au père, méfions-nous de son influence dans la maison de son fils. Ces Eclairs de Feu me semblent de trop, et pourtant, ils ne sont pas sur la liste des balais volés durant l'attaque de Nimbus »

-« La disparition des A.J.Max est certainement plus dérangeante que celle des Eclairs de Feu » dit Minerva « Il faudrait parler au directeur de l'usine pour savoir le fin mot de cette histoire ! »

-« Hum…. Qui sait s'il est au courant. Parlons plutôt à des ouvriers…. Minerva, je vous charge de trouver les informations qu'ils nous manquent sur cette affaire ! »

-« Bien ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry fut maussade tout le reste de la journée. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'Ann lui fasse des cachotteries, mais ils les aimaient encore moins avec Malefoy. Ce dernier l'appelait par son prénom, signe d'une assez grande intimité entre eux, heureusement qu'il ne l'appelait pas par son surnom, Harry aurait explosé.

Mais Ann avait passé une très mauvaise journée. Elle s'était reçu des sortilèges d'entrave dans les couloirs, elle avait eu droit à des Bombabouses dans son sac, sans parler des croques en jambes et projectiles divers.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? » demanda Ann, alors qu'elle terminait de nettoyer et de purifier l'odeur de ses affaires.

-« Rien ! » maugréa Harry.

-« Si tu veux me mentir, commence par fermer ton esprit…. » dit Ann « Je pensais que tu t'étais amélioré de ce coté-là, n'est-ce pas encore automatique ? »

-« Y'a des ratées ! »

-« Il ne devrait pas y en avoir… Alors, c'est quoi le ou les problèmes ? »

-« Malefoy ! » lâcha Harry.

-« C'est pas une première…. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ? »

-« Depuis quand vous êtes assez liés pour qu'il te défende ? »

-« Il ne m'a pas défendu. Il a défendu son honneur de sorcier…. Et de joueur de Quidditch »

-« Ouais »

-« Et il a surtout mis un doute sur Pansy »

-« Hum…. Je veux bien croire que c'est elle, la source de Skeeter, mais quand même ! »

-« C'est elle aussi la source des ennuis de santé de Drago »

-« Attend. Tu veux me dire que tu l'as aidé à éloigner Parkinson ? »

-« Tu comprends vite, chéri » dit Ann.

-« Et c'est pour ça qu'il te défend. Il ne faut pas qu'elle apprenne que ça vient de lui ! »

-« Et oui ! Tu vois, la raison pour laquelle il me défend, c'est que Parkinson l'énerve. Et que j'énerve Parkinson ! »

-« Tu va encore le rejoindre. Tu me laisses pour aller le voir. J'ai de sérieux doutes sur ce que vous faites ! »

-« T'as pas à en avoir. De mon côté, je sais qu'il faut que je l'aide à ouvrir les yeux »

-« Ne me demandes pas de devenir son ami ! »

-« Je ne le demanderais, ni à toi, ni à lui. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Allez, travaille bien tes cours…. Et aussi tes protections mentales ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le lendemain matin _(mardi 9 décembre)_, Harry parcourut la Gazette du Sorcier pour trouver le communiquer. Il était juste à côté de la rubrique nécrologique, tout en bas de l'avant-dernière page, et ne faisait que quelques lignes :

_Suite à l'Enquête demandé par le Ministre lui-même, au sujet de l'article de Rita Skeeter, du 08 décembre, il s'avère que les informations de notre journaliste sont erronées et emplies de jalousie. Les informateurs ne sont plus vraiment fiables.  
__La Gazette et Rita Skeeter s'excusent des accusations calomnieuses portées, à cause de cela, à l'encontre de Diane Smith, la petite amie de Harry Potter, le Survivant. _

-« Quoi ? C'est tout ? » demanda Ann.

-« Voilà le courrier posté hier » dit Ginny.

-« Ouch ! » dit Ann, blême.

En effet, un nuage de volatile se dirigea droit sur elle. Elle se leva, et sortit de la Grande Salle en prenant le journal d'Harry. Les oiseaux la suivirent, et elle les stoppa dans la cour.

-« On se pose et on attend » dit Ann, à l'attention des volatiles « Bien…. Je vais m'occuper de chacun d'entre vous, mais laissez-moi le temps de faire le tour. Hiboux du collège, avancez ! »

Ann utilisa un sortilège de multiplication pour avoir assez de copie des excuses de la Gazette, puis elle ensorcela les hiboux du collège pour qu'ils retournent à l'envoyeur, mais que le lendemain. Elle les stupefixa avant qu'ils ne décollent, pour qu'ils partent tous en même temps. Une à une, elle ouvrit les lettres afin d'y trouver des menaces, du pue de bubobulbe ou autre maléfice. A chaque fois, elle joignit une lettre expliquant qu'il ne fallait pas croire aux dires de Skeeter en plus de la copie de l'article, et d'un retour à l'envoyeur. Il y aurait du sport le lendemain matin. Elle libéra les hiboux du collège, et ils repartirent à la volière jusqu'au lendemain.

Puis, elle fit de même avec les hiboux privés. Cette fois, elle figea les Beuglantes pour qu'elles n'explosent pas, elle en déroula le texte, et répondit poliment, avec une Sympathique, à leurs auteurs. La magie l'aida à faire des lettres bateau, qu'elle multiplia. Les hiboux repartirent vers leurs propriétaires, chargés d'une nouvelle mission. Elle termina par les hiboux postaux, qu'elle relâcha rapidement, ne pouvant les tracer dans l'autre sens. Elle fit un tas de toutes les lettres et se dirigea jusque dans sa chambre. En passant devant la Grande Salle, elle surprit de nombreuses filles en leur souriant.

-« _Vous ferez moins les fières demain_ » pensa Ann « _J'aime pas qu'on m'attaque quand j'ai rien fait de mal !_ »

Une fois au calme, elle retransforma les Beuglantes en banales lettres, en gardant la couleur rouge. Les lettres pièges furent classées et colorées selon leur type de surprises : Bubobulbe en vert, Maléfice en gris, menaces en jaune, insultes en blanc. Elle classa le tout et se mit à les lire un peu. Dans le tas, elle eut une lettre d'encouragement, de la part de Molly Weasley. Elle décida de lui écrire quand sa rage serait passée !

-« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça » dit Harry, depuis le seuil « Ça te fait du mal »

-« Ça m'énerve surtout. Mais je me suis déjà vengée ! Elles auront la surprise demain…. »

-« Ne crois-tu pas que tu prends ça trop à cœur ? »

-« A cœur ? Je te signale que je dois avoir 4 Doloris de bloquer dans cette affaire, sans parler des Malédictions et autres beautés dans le genre. Ok, t'es un monument national, mais quand même ! Il n'y a que la mère de Ron qui me soutient ! »

-« Moi aussi je te soutiens » dit Harry « Et je te dis de prendre du recul… Si tu veux, on peut faire enfermer Skeeter ? »

-« Non…. Je veux anéantir son statut de journaliste avant ! » dit Ann, une reflet démoniaque dans les yeux « Elle cherche la Guerre, elle l'a trouvé. Je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je l'anéantirais ! »

-« Calme-toi, et vient, on a cours. On a raté la Divination, ne ratons pas l'Histoire…. Allez, Lucinda mérite que tu sois là, non ? »

-« Oui…. Mais je te jure que d'ici demain, j'aurais une liste des personnes qui s'en sont prises à moi. Et ben, je vais pas les oubliés ! »

-« La vengeance sur des innocents ne résoudra pas ton problème…. »

-« C'est pour ça que je vais m'en prendre à Skeeter. La liste des noms, c'est pour savoir à qui je peux faire confiance ! »

Harry ne réussit pas à la faire changer d'avis, Ann voulait réduire la réputation de journaliste de Skeeter, et il devait bien s'avouer que cela lui plairait !


	13. Chapitre 11 '146' : Bal d'hiver et Fêtes

_NOTE :  
__A priori, il me resterait moins de 10 chapitres à écrire (et à peu prêt autant à lire pour vous) avant la protection et la fin de cette longue partie 2…. Cela dépendra de ma manière d'écrire ce que je désire écrire, parfois je raccourcis, mais jusqu'à présent cela avait tendance à augmenter. J'espère quand même vous tenir en haleine jusque là ! Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais : arrêt ou grosse coupure…. Faudra voir le moment venu !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 (146) : Bal de l'Hiver et Fêtes de Noël 

Le lendemain matin _(mercredi 10 décembre)_, Ann attendait l'heure fatidique du courier. Elle reçut encore quelques beuglantes, de personnes habitant trop loin, qu'elle désensorcela en un coup de baguette, mais le plus intéressant était ce qu'il se passait auprès des élèves. La première chose que prirent les jeunes filles fut le nouvel article, d'excuse. Et lorsqu'elles avaient fini de le lire, le sortilège de retour se faisait sentir. Des filles commencèrent à hurler dans la salle, et Dumbledore hurla de plus belle pour obtenir le silence.

-« Voulez-vous bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ! » demanda-t-il.

-« Cette chose m'a lancé un sortilège défigurant ! » se plaignit Padma Patil, avec les sourcils épais et un nez monstrueux, en indiquant Ann.

-« Chose n'est pas le terme exact pour parler d'une de vos camarades » dit Dumbledore « Melle Smith ? »

-« Elle n'a qu'à se l'enlever toute seule, c'est un sortilège de _Retour à l'Envoyeur_ que j'ai utilisé…. Sur tous les courriers avec du Bubobulbe ou un sortilège, j'ai mis ce sort…. »

-« Avez-vous envoyé ce sortilège à Melle Smith, suite aux déclarations de Rita Skeeter ? » demanda Dumbledore « Melle Patil ? »

-« C'est faux ! » mentit Padma.

-« Alors je pense que du Veritasserum nous donnera le fin mot de cette histoire…. Voulez-vous changer votre réponse, Melle ? »

-« Non ! » répondit hargneusement Padma.

-« Bien, je demande à toutes les personnes qui ont reçu ce courrier retour, et qui pensent que c'est injustifié, de venir dans mon bureau. Melle Smith, vous aussi…. Encore. Professeur Rogue, veuillez amener le Veritasserum »

-« Oui, monsieur le directeur »

Seule Padma resta sur sa position, les autres « victimes » d'Ann préférèrent passer par l'infirmerie que de subir les foudres du directeur, si elles étaient prises à mentir.

La vérité éclata, et Padma fut destituée de son rôle de Préfète, fit perdre tous ses points à Serdaigle, et reçu une note dans son dossier ainsi qu'assez d'heures de colle pour faire concurrence à Fred et George, elle frôla le renvoie disciplinaire de justesse, grâce à Flitwick qui intervint en sa faveur.

Mme Pomfresh eut du travail pour toute la journée, entre les victimes de pustules et celles de maléfices. Comme le lui demanda le directeur, chaque jeune fille fut entrée dans une registre, avec la raison de sa présence à l'infirmerie. Elles écopèrent toutes d'au moins 5h de colle pour menace, d'une lettre à leurs parents, et celles ayant envoyé des maléfices eurent droit à plus, selon le maléfice envoyé. Ann eut aussi droit à ses 5h de colle, pour avoir entretenu la discorde.

Le soir, le directeur fit un discours sur l'objectivité, la tolérance, la vérité…. En mettant en avant le fait qu'il était vraiment honteux du comportement immature et primaire des jeunes filles de son école, qu'il pensait qu'en connaissant le couple, elles auraient compris que les insinuations de Skeeter étaient fausses. Il termina par une phrase sur l'illusion de la jalousie et la vérité de l'objectivité.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, les filles ne fuyaient plus en courant lorsqu'elles voyaient le couple, main dans la main, et même Pansy fut très heureuse de la situation : Ann casée avec Potter, Drago serait tout à elle.

Enfin, sauf que Drago, et sa réputation de Bad Boy, attirait de plus en plus les filles…. Plus jeunes…. Et plus vieilles…. Il invita même une 7ème année de Poufsouffle au Bal de l'Hiver, ce qui fit un petit scandale, puisque la belle était sensée y aller avec un autre…. Enfin, Drago en séducteur impénitent, cela changeait radicalement le personnage.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le lundi avant les vacances _(15 décembre)_, Drago et Ann se retrouvèrent en potion, comme toujours. Et comme leurs expériences avançaient sans qu'ils n'aient trop à s'en occuper, ils avaient le temps de bavarder. Enfin, bavarder n'était pas vraiment le terme, ils comblaient le silence, jusqu'à ce jour….

-« Je dois être en train de rêver » dit Ann.

-« Que tu es avec moi, seule… Oui, c'est un rêve ! » répondit Drago, charmeur « Puisque c'est le cauchemar de Potter…. Enfin, de quoi parles-tu ? »

Drago était devenu très naturel avec Ann, qui s'en inquiétait un peu d'ailleurs. Elle le pensait atteint d'une sorte de fièvre délirante, puisqu'il était à l'opposé de son personnage de Glaçon.

-« Du fait que j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une marionnette de toi, avec la mentalité d'un autre ! »

-« C'est le vrai moi ! » dit Drago « Je te jure, ça fait un bien fou de pouvoir sourire, quand j'ai envie de sourire…. Mon regard assassin a encore plus d'impact, je trouve…. »

-« Mais regarde-toi ! Tu souris depuis que tu es arrivé ! »

-« Et mon sourire te déplait ? »

-« Non… Il te rend encore plus charmant »

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-« Drago ? Je sors avec Harry »

-« Je sais, je sais…. Je le vois que trop bien…. Et puis, on est copain…. Alors, je suis encore plus charmant ? »

Drago revenait facilement à son sujet préféré. En d'autres mots : lui-même.

-« Cela te donne une palette de masques encore plus grande » répondit sobrement Ann « Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il y a dessous »

-« Il y a moi ! »

-« Je me doute…. Mais je ne sais toujours pas qui est le véritable toi…. Je me doute que c'est un mélange entre le Drago d'avant et le Drago de maintenant…. Mais qu'elles sont les doses ? »

-« Je l'ignore moi-même ! » répondit Drago en faisant tournoyer Ann.

-« Drago ! »

-« Oui ? »

-« Je ne plaisante pas…. Dans une semaine, tu retournes chez toi »

-« Je sais » dit-il, redevenant l'ancien Drago « Je…. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de ne rien en avoir à faire de ce que les autres pensent…. De ne pas avoir 3 aimants sans cesse collé à toi »

-« La liberté »

-« Oui…. »

-« C'est grisant, hein ? »

-« Ouais…. C'est le pied ! » dit Drago « J'ai enfin l'impression de contrôler mon monde »

-« Le crois-tu vraiment ? »

-« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

-« Drago, dès samedi soir, tu seras face à ton père, face à ta mère…. Face à des tas de Mangemorts…. »

-« Ils ne me font pas peur »

-« Face à Voldemort »

-« Pas peur non plus »

-« Il peut lire en toi…. »

-« Je sais ça ! » répondit Drago, hargneusement.

-« Je ne t'agresse pas »

-« Je sais ça, aussi » répondit Drago, se reprenant « Bon sang…. Tu es la personne que je qualifierais le plus d'amie…. Je sais des choses sur toi, tu sais des choses sur moi…. C'est stable entre nous…. Et je sais que tu ne me feras pas de coup foireux, ce n'est pas ton genre…. J'ai besoin d'un repère comme toi, pour le moment…. »

-« Merci du compliment »

-« Qui te dit que c'en était un ? »

-« Eh beh ! Il revient vite l'ancien Drago »

-« Tu me dis toi-même de reprendre mes habitudes, parce que mes nouveaux masques vont vite tomber, chez moi »

-« Oui »

-« Alors ne t'offenses pas du fait que je reprenne mes habitudes »

-« Je ne le fais pas…. Je constate…. Comme je constate qu'Estelle n'est pas là, ce soir, encore »

-« Tu lui fais peur »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Tu lui fais peur…. Et ça se comprend…. »

-« C'est elle qui peut me tuer sans que je m'en rende compte »

-« Je parle de ta colère de la semaine passée »

-« Oh ! »

-« Ouais, les filles flippent »

-« Et tu crois qu'un Avada Kedavra ne m'a pas fait flipper ? »

-« Tu as survécu à un Avada ? »

-« Non, j'ai coincé le mécanisme Surprise de cette bombe à retardement…. Je l'ai ouvert de loin »

-« Oh… Judicieux…. Fait moi penser à ne jamais sortir avec Potter ! »

-« Comme si tu étais du genre à sortir avec lui ! »

-« Ben…. A force de l'observer…. Pas de le mater, juste histoire de voir ce qu'il était supposé avoir de plus que moi…. Je dois dire que j'envie ses fesses…. »

-« Il a un beau cul, en effet…. Mais Drago, si tu continues sur cette lancée, je vais finir par croire que tu ais gay »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Oui…. Je suis presque en train d'avoir une conversation de filles, avec toi…. Alors, je me pose des questions…. Surtout que tu es très exubérant ce soir »

-« Faut que je me calme sur l'exubérance ? »

-« On dirait que tu n'as jamais expérimenté les émotions » dit Ann, avant de comprendre « Ce qui est le cas ? »

-« Un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses émotions, parce qu'un Malefoy n'a pas d'émotions. Un Malefoy ne sait pas aimer, il devrait avoir un cœur pour ça. Un Malefoy sait utiliser, confronter et manipuler, afin de toujours obtenir plus de pouvoir et de gloire » récita Drago « Mes souvenirs d'émotions remontent à si loin, que je ne sais pas si se sont des rêves ou la réalité »

-« Ceci explique cela…. » dit Ann « Enfin, ce n'est pas que le nouveau Drago me déplaise…. Mais on risque de croire que tu es sous Imperium…. Et Crabbe risque de croire qu'il a ses chances »

-« Ne me dit pas que ça se voit tant que ça ? » gémit Drago.

-« Ça se voit un peu, quand même…. Disons que Goyle transit d'amour pour Parkinson, ça se voit encore plus…. »

-« Ouais…. Enfin, au moins, grâce à lui, j'ai la paix ! Il me la tient à distance ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Drago reprit le contrôle de lui-même, mais il lançait (à la dérobée) des petits clins d'œil, des sourires ou des regards, à la gente féminine. Il avait trouvé comment séduire, et il aimait plaire. D'après ce que Ann avait compris, séduire une femme, pour un Malefoy, c'est la manipuler à sa guise, il n'aurait donc pas de souci, de ce côté-là, avec son père. A moins de séduire une fille de moldue, ce qui ne semblait pas être dans ses projets actuels.

Le soir du Bal de l'Hiver arriva enfin _(vendredi 19 décembre)_. La salle était décorée dans les tons blancs et argentés, avec des sculptures de glace qui auraient rendu jaloux le décorateur de Beauxbâtons, et des prismes de glaces flottants, renvoyant la lumière des bougies, comme des centaines d'arc-en-ciel. De la neige tombait dehors, et dedans (grâce au plafond magique), donnant une impression de doux silence.

Les élèves prirent place autour des tables rondes, comme à chaque soirée, alors que les fantômes de Poudlard entonnaient des chants de Noël, rappelant la proximité des fêtes de fin d'année, en attendant que les Blizzar's Brothers, un groupe d'origine canadienne, animent la soirée. Une pétition avait tourné, parmi les élèves, et Dumbledore avait accepté d'arrêter le Karaoké, au grand soulagement de tous. Et même le Karaoké des professeurs, qui en furent plus que ravis. A la place, il fit une liste des chansons préférées des élèves, en espérant que le groupe accepterait d'en jouer quelques-unes. Le seul qui resterait serait celui de la Saint Valentin, pour que les volontaires chantent leur amour.

Ann fit sensation, dans un fourreau de velours noir, rehaussé de cristaux de roche, au bras de Harry, dans un costume gris très sombre. Hermione avait opté pour sa robe d'un blanc virginal, contrastant avec le dos nu qu'elle offrait, achetée lors de son passage au chemin de traverse. L'effet sur Ron fut immédiat et révélateur, mais dans son costume gris clair (acheté le même jour), il garda un minimum le contrôle de lui-même, malgré qu'il soit fort peu à l'aise dans son pantalon.

Mais le choc vint de Ginny, qui arriva seule, dans une robe rouge. Elle avait retravaillé l'une des robes achetées par sa mère, en y ajoutant des fils d'or, comme dans ses cheveux. C'était le Bal de l'Hiver, et Ginny était le feu fait femme (1). Depuis sa déconvenue du dernier Bal, elle avait calmé ses rendez-vous galants, mais pas son épanouissement. Marco arriva peu de temps après elle, au bras de Marietta Edgecombe (2), une Serdaigle de 6ème année.

Fait exceptionnel à noter, Alexandra avait accepté l'invitation de George, pour enterrer la hache de guerre et passer un agréable moment avec le couple que formait leurs jumeaux. Cependant, ils évitaient de se toucher et garder une certaine froideur… Enfin, Alexandra gardait une certaine froideur envers George, qui essayait de la dérider et de la décoincer un peu, ce qui allait être une tache difficile, vu le caractère borné de la demoiselle. Mais au moins, il faisait un geste envers elle.

Autre fait à noter : Minerva McGonagall, que tout le monde prenait pour une vieille fille, était accompagnée de son ami Eustache Dumont, qui était ravi d'être présenté officiellement aux collègues de sa Minnie adorée. Ce surnom avait été banni pour la soirée, le professeur de Métamorphose avait quand même un rôle à tenir face aux jeunes gens impétueux et frivoles….. Mais le couple fut le sujet de nombreux bavardages, sauf pour Hermione, Ron ou Ann, qui le connaissaient déjà.

Le dîné se passa dans le calme, en dehors des blagues de Peeves, et les Blizzar's Brothers entamèrent la liste des chansons, pour faire danser les élèves. A la première chanson, la préférée de nombreux enfants moldus, Ann invita Harry à danser. Heureusement qu'il avait reçu des cours de danse, de la part de Marco et d'Ann durant l'été, il arrivait à enchaîner 4 ou 5 danses sans paraître ridicule.

Cependant, la chanson du moment ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il est vrai que les paroles de «_ Everything I do, I do it for you _» de Brian Adams sonnaient étrangement aux oreilles d'Harry. Comment ne pas réfléchir au sombre avenir quand on sent que celle que l'on chérit fera tout pour soi, comme le dit la chanson. Que se soit se battre mais surtout mourir… Harry rapprocha encore plus Ann de lui, pour être sûr qu'elle ne partira pas de si tôt. Il fut bien heureux que la « torture » finisse et de récupérer son siège, mais la main d'Ann ne quitta pas la sienne.

Durant la partie dansante, sous le couvert de la musique, de nombreuses jeunes filles vinrent présenter leurs excuses à Ann, qui les accepta de bon cœur, en les complimentant sur l'inventivité ou la puissance du sortilège utilisé. Mais Padma était la seule à garder rancœur envers elle, et à pester dans son coin.

-« Padma t'en veut à mort » dit Parvati « Méfie-toi, elle est prête à tout pour avoir Harry »

-« Ta sœur ne me fait pas peur…. »

-« Je m'en doute…. Mais toi, tu lui fais peur…. Elle a beau connaître des tas de sortilèges, tu la bats encore »

-« Hermione aussi la bat, et pourtant, elle n'a pas peur d'elle »

-« Hermione c'est différent… Padma l'a devant elle à chaque examen…. Elle essaie de la battre, mais n'y arrive pas…. Au fait, elle est où ? »

-« Je suppose quelque part où Ron pourra supprimer cette maudite robe virginale » murmura Harry.

-« Harry, ce n'est pas des choses à dire ! » le reprit Ann « Pense à Hermione ! »

-« Oups ! » dit-il « Je ne m'inquièterai pas pour eux, si j'étais toi ! »

-« Ils forment un beau couple » dit Lavande « L'union de la force et de la douceur… De l'amer et du sucré…. Le Ying et le Yang enfin uni… »

-« Nous aussi on fait un beau couple ? » demanda Dean.

-« Oui…. Tu viens danser ? » demanda Lavande alors qu'un slow débutait.

-« Avec joie »

-« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? » demanda Seamus à Parvati.

-« Ce serait un honneur » répondit celle-ci.

-« Mademoiselle ? » demanda Harry.

-« Monsieur » dit Ann en prenant sa main.

La soirée se termina en douceur, sur les doux airs de slows. La salle se vida peu à peu, alors que les musiciens signaient quelques autographes en rangeant leurs instruments. Dumbledore les reconduisit jusqu'à l'extérieur de Poudlard, d'où ils transplanèrent.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le lendemain _(samedi 20 décembre)_, c'est légèrement endormi que les élèves rentrèrent chez eux pour les vacances d'hiver. McGonagall était certaine qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes durant le voyage, grâce à sa présence en renfort. D'autres professeurs comme Bill et Jane, mais aussi Charlie et Remus, firent parti du voyage, afin de veiller sur les élèves et de défendre le train, le cas échéant.

Quand aux habitants de l'Appartement, ils s'affrontèrent en un match garçons contre filles pour une bataille de boules de neige, dont le résultat se perdit sous les couches de neige. Lorsque tous furent frigorifiés et épuisés, ils remontèrent se réchauffer et se changer avant de passer une première journée de vacances agréables, selon leur goût : Ron et Marco s'affrontèrent aux échecs version sorcier, Hermione s'occupait de ses devoirs, Ann et Ginny s'occupaient du prototype de balai de cette dernière, les paires de Jumeaux avaient disparus dans leurs chambres, quand à Harry, il bûchait sur le manuel de Quidditch écrit par Ann, afin d'améliorer le jeu de son équipe. Bref, les vacances commençaient en douceur.

Ils organisèrent un petit match de Quidditch le lendemain, rien que pour le plaisir de jouer. Mais les chutes de neiges les forcèrent à rentrer. Le soir, la neige se transforma en tempête. Heureusement, le lendemain matin _(lundi 22 décembre)_, tout était redevenu calme, et le soleil brillait gaiement. Ann rejoignit Hermione dans la petite bibliothèque pour les premières révisions des Buses, bientôt rejointes par Ginny et les Jumelles. En milieu d'après midi, Alex et Sam s'arrêtèrent, remplacés par Ron et Harry, qui réussirent tant bien que mal à déplacer le lieu de travail jusque dans les chambres, laissant Ginny seule. Marco passait la journée avec sa sœur et Remus.

Le lendemain soir _(mardi 23 décembre)_, Albus organisa un repas de fête, puisque pour le réveillon de Noël, il était invité, ainsi que les professeurs et le personnel de Poudlard, à fêter Noël avec le Ministère. Il ne dérogeait pas à son habitude de faire un repas pour le 25 Décembre, il était juste d'humeur festive, et multiplier donc les occasions de faire de bons repas en bonne compagnie. Il espérait, toutefois, que les élèves restants, donc ceux de l'Appartement, se tiendront correctement pendant l'absence d'adultes. Il va s'en dire que l'information n'était pas tombée dans les oreilles de sourds, surtout quand ceux-là allaient par paires.

Les filles devaient avoir acheté leur tenue dans le même magasin, puisqu'en dehors de la couleur (Ann en rouge, Hermione en violet, Ginny en brun, Alex en vert et Sam en bleu), leur tenue étaient identiques : paire de bottes noires, robe à col bateau en velours avec des volants dans les dégradés. Bref, elles l'avaient achetés dans le même magasin, même Ginny qui l'avait commandé par hibou pour éviter les remarques de sa mère. Albus fut très heureux de voir qu'elles avaient pris ce repas au sérieux, au contraire des garçons qui étaient en tenue tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de l'unique table, et les crackers pétèrent, au grand plaisir de Dumbledore, qui reçu un bonnet de nuit rose bonbon. Le champagne coula tout au long du repas, comme le vin et le whisky. McGonagall quitta la table à quatre pattes, pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quand à Severus, Ambre avait dû le reconduire à leur appartement avant qu'il ne se mette à chanter. Dumbledore fredonnait à sa guise en s'amusant avec tous les bonnets. Molly et Arthur Weasley, invités pour l'occasion, n'étaient pas en reste.

Bref, les mélanges d'alcool n'avaient pas aidé à rester sérieux. Et même Ginny avait eu droit à sa coupe de champagne, au dessert, et elle riait à la moindre phrase. Ron dormait dans le cou d'Hermione, qui utilisa un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour le transporter, même si elle due si reprendre à 3 fois avant de le prononcer correctement. C'est à ce moment là que Rusard, lui aussi de la tablée, et Flitwick entamèrent l'hymne de Poudlard, de suite rejoint par Chourave et Bibine, mais aussi Dumbledore. Alors que les étudiants étaient explosés de rire, le corps enseignant leur promettait un merveilleux souvenir. Lorsque 3h du matin sonna, tous rejoignirent leur chambre, avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Surtout quand le chemin semblait s'être tout d'un coup étrangement bien allongé !

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Au matin _(mercredi 24 décembre)_, plutôt midi, lorsque tous commencèrent à sortir du lit, les effets du mélange d'alcool les firent regretter d'avoir bu. Toutefois, voir Minerva McGonagall sortir de la pièce à quatre pattes, sous forme humaine, parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à marcher debout, ça valait le détour.

Harry fut content d'avoir la douche à proximité, et encore plus content d'y trouver Ann à l'intérieur. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, mais profitèrent du délicieux silence de leur chambre. Heureusement, Ann avait une armoire à pharmacie extrêmement bien fournie, même si la potion anti-lendemain-de-cuite avait l'odeur de l'omelette pas fraîche.

-« Ouh… Berk…. » dit Harry en sentant l'odeur.

-« C'est efficace…. Dégueulasse, mais efficace. J'aurais pas du boire de champagne »

-« Mais t'es si jolie quand tu te lâches… En plus, tu avais les joues rouges. C'était sensuel » dit-il en l'embrassant « Bon, à la tienne !... Arf, c'est infecte »

-« Comment te sens-tu ? »

-« Mieux, mais c'est infecte…. »

-« Lave-toi les dents. Tu ne m'embrasseras pas avec cette haleine, j'ai déjà donné ! » dit Ann en lui montrant une fiole vide.

-« De toute façon, je ne compte pas passer la journée avec ce goût dans la bouche » dit Harry en commençant à se laver les dents « C'est vraiment infecte »

-« Je sais » dit Ann en se blottissant contre lui.

Harry termina de se laver les dents avant de l'embrasser pour lui montrer qu'elle pourrait le faire tout au long de la journée. Le baiser se transforma en gros baiser, puis en caresse. Et Harry s'arrêta avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Il enviait Hermione et Ron de pouvoir se toucher jusqu'aussi loin qu'ils le désiraient. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là, Ann était de plus en plus frustrée par la situation, elle voulait le sentir sur elle, mais aussi en elle. Cependant, elle connaissait aussi les conséquences d'un tel acte, sur des personnes en couple ou s'aimant, et elle ne voulait pas causer d'ennuis à ceux qu'elle aimait.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Dumbledore fut ravi de voir que tout son personnel était heureux d'être, pour une fois, invité au Réveillon du Ministère. Il est vrai que Fudge croyait toujours que Dumbledore voulait voler son poste, même s'il était certain que le vieux sorcier préféré former de jeunes esprits que de devoir serpenter entre des personnes obtuses.

McGonagall, Dumbledore, Rusard, Pomfresh, Mme Pince, Chourave, Flitwick, Bibine, Rogue et Ambre se retrouvèrent à la même table que Arthur et Molly Weasley, mais ils firent supprimer les bouteilles de vins et de champagne de la table, préférant s'en tenir au rosé. Sirius et Lucinda, Remus et Louisa, Bill et Jane, Charlie et Kaede se retrouvèrent à la table voisine, avec Percy et Pénélope, et un jeune couple qui complétait la tablée.

-« Percy ne semble pas être en forme » nota Pomfresh.

-« Il travaille beaucoup » dit Molly « Je crois qu'il dort peu aussi…. Mais il doit avoir des vacances d'ici 1 mois, ça va lui faire du bien. Pénélope souhaite venir au Terrier avec lui, comme ça, je le surveillerai »

-« Ça sera une bonne idée » dit Dumbledore « Les vacances, bien sûr ! »

-« Percy est un travailleur » dit Arthur « Son nouveau travail auprès de Cornélius lui prend beaucoup de temps, parce qu'il veut prouver que malgré son jeune âge, il est capable de tenir ce rôle »

-« Quel nouveau travail ? » demanda Albus.

-« Il a eu une promotion… Ou un changement de service » dit Molly « Si vous aviez vu comme il était fier ! Et moi donc. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite. Le Ministre doit l'annoncer officiellement pour la nouvelle année »

-« Et ce nouveau travail ? » demanda McGonagall, voyant que son mentor rechignait à poser 2 fois la même question.

-« Il s'occupe de faire les discours de Cornélius, ou en tout cas, il fait parti de l'équipe qui rédige les discours du Ministre » dit Arthur « Pour intéresser les jeunes à la politique. Ce n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise idée, mais même si Percy est un travailleur, je doute qu'il ait la bonne optique pour rajeunir les discours de Fudge »

-« Chéri, ne dis pas ça ! Notre fils travaille dur »

-« Je ne dis pas le contraire »

-« Et Penny m'a expliqué qu'en fait, il fait surtout des recherches dans les traités et les documents, pour vérifier qu'il n'y aie pas d'erreurs. Tu te souviens, il y a presque 10ans maintenant »

-« Je me souviens de ce discours » dit Chourave « Il ne l'avait pas montré sous son meilleur jour »

-« Oui, je m'en souviens aussi » dit Arthur « Alors maintenant, je comprends mieux, Percy est tellement minutieux que c'est un travail qui lui convient »

-« Et cela ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça, de le savoir auprès de Fudge ? » demanda Dumbledore « On sait tous qu'il ne vous aime pas particulièrement Arthur »

-« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Tout le monde sait que j'aime les objets moldus, je ne m'en cache pas…. Et que voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive, Albus ? »

-« Rien, rien évidemment » répondit celui-ci « C'est juste que je trouve cela étrange. Mais qui suis-je pour dire cela ! »

Les membres de la tablée rire de bon cœur, sachant que Dumbledore était un homme parfois étrange. Seule Minerva McGonagall garda en mémoire cette remarque, elle savait pertinemment que cet intérêt soudain pour la carrière de Percy Weasley n'avait rien d'anodin. Certes, le Directeur de Poudlard aimait voir ses élèves s'épanouirent dans leur travail, mais cette promotion si rapide était tout, sauf logique. C'était comme leur répartition à cette table, un œil innocent pourrait croire que le Ministre les avait mis ensemble pour qu'ils discutent. Mais un œil averti comprendrait que cela avait été fait pour que Dumbledore ne réquisitionne pas l'attention de ses convives. Bref, Fudge les avait mis ensemble pour être certain que ce qu'il dirait ne serait pas interrompu ou commenter par le vieux sorcier.

Le professeur étudia la salle, pour connaître et reconnaître les personnes du Ministère. Evidemment, il y avait Rita Skeeter et d'autres journalistes… Le Ministre aimait avoir la presse de son côté…. Il y avait les Diggory, toujours marqué par le décès de leur fils.

Elle reconnut aussi les Malefoy, à la table du Ministre. Lucius était toujours membre du Ministère, et les soupçons contre lui s'étaient évanouis avec la cicatrice qu'il portait à la joue. Quelques jours plus tôt il avait été attaqué par des Mangemorts dans sa demeure, et les avait tous neutralisés. C'était une jolie mise en scène, et Voldemort ne devait pas avoir donné tous les détails aux Mangemorts qu'il avait envoyés se faire tuer ou emprisonner.

-« Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez applaudirent notre Ministre bien aimé, Cornélius Fudge » dit une jeune sorcière agréable, avant de céder sa place sur l'estrade.

-« Merci beaucoup… » dit Cornélius, pour faire taire les applaudissements « Bonsoir. Avant de commencer quoique se soit, j'aimerais que nous observions une minute de silence pour les victimes du Lord Noir »

Durant le silence qui suivit, Minerva étudia le Ministre : il avait minci, et semblait avoir plus de cheveux. Bref, il semblait plus jeune, en dehors de ses yeux. Avec cette minute de silence, il devenait un Ministre humain, plus proche de ses « sujets »… Elle le voyait venir avec ses gros sabots : il se préparait déjà pour les prochaines élections. Et il s'y prenait bien à l'avance. Cela n'augurait rien de bon quand à ses futures décisions politiques et stratégiques.

-« Merci beaucoup…. C'est un réel plaisir pour moi que d'être avec vous ce soir, pour fêter cette chaleureuse Fête de Noël du Ministère. L'année qui vient de passer a annoncé le retour de notre cauchemar d'il y a 15ans…. Mais nous sommes plus adultes, plus mûrs. Et nous savons pertinemment, dorénavant, que le Lord Noir n'est pas indestructible ! Avec de l'espoir, avec de la coopération, nous arriverons de nouveau à le faire disparaître de nos vies… Si vous êtes avec moi, si vous avez confiance en moi, je ferai le nécessaire pour l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau » dit Fudge, avec fougue, alors qu'il était applaudi chaleureusement « Il y aura hélas de nombreuses pertes, je le crains, autant matérielles que humaines. Car, oui, nous sommes de nouveau en guerre…. Alors, mes chers collègues et amis, profitons de cette soirée, afin de toujours nous souvenirs du pourquoi nous nous battons : pour qu'il y en ait d'autres encore, dans les années à venir. Pour que nos enfants et petits-enfants puissent connaître la joie d'un noël en famille…. Je vous souhaite donc un Joyeux Noël. Et un bon appétit…. Merci »

C'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, et une assemblée debout, que Cornélius Fudge retourna à sa place. Les journalistes tentèrent de l'approcher pour avoir de plus amples informations, mais les Aurors jouèrent les gardes du corps et les renvoyèrent à leur place.

-« Notre Cornélius prépare quelque chose » dit Flitwick.

-« Cela semble évident » répondit McGonagall « Mais je ne sais pas si cela va nous plaire »

-« Pour une fois qu'il semble vouloir être courageux, laissons-le faire » dit Chourave « Il agit enfin en Ministre et non en poltron »

-« Voyons d'abord s'il va agir » dit Rogue « On le qualifiera de courageux ou de couard, après »

-« Severus a raison. On ne juge pas quelqu'un sur ses paroles, mais sur ses actes…. » dit Dumbledore « Bien, bon appétit à vous, mes chers amis »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Maître ? »

-« Oui Oratio ? »

-« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous n'attaquez pas le Ministère ce soir… Ce serait pourtant la meilleure des occasions ! »

-« En effet, ce serait la meilleure »

-« Mais alors pourquoi ? »

-« Pour me moquer de Fudge. Il pense que le peu d'effort qu'il a fait pour renforcer la sécurité du Ministère va me faire peur. Ce qui est complètement idiot de sa part, mais c'est de Fudge dont nous parlons… Je souhaite que les sorciers aient confiance en ses actes. C'est pour cela que j'ai réhabilité Lucius à leurs yeux, en attaquant sa maison. Il va me servir de taupe, comme avant…. Ainsi, quand il y aura un acte de Fudge, j'enverrais les plus jeunes Mangemorts »

-« Mais ils courent à leur mort »

-« Et quelle belle mort ! Fudge a un ego démesuré. Il ne pensera pas que j'envoie des jeunes Mangemorts, mais des Mangemorts aguerris. Cela le rendra fier, et il fera des bêtises…. Il en fait toujours…. Enfin, il parlera aux médias, qui amplifieront l'information. Les sorciers auront confiance en la sécurité mise en place par Fudge. Et donc, le jour où des Mangemorts comme toi attaqueront. Se sera un vrai carnage, comme je les aime »

-« Votre plan est machiavélique, Maître »

-« N'est-ce pas ?... »

-« Mais pourquoi ne pas attaquer Poudlard ce soir, alors ? »

-« La protection a été refaite. Pour le moment, je ne trouve pas de faille…. Queudver n'arrive même pas à s'approcher assez près de Pré au Lard. Il va donc falloir trouver un moyen d'attaquer de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Et tant que nos futurs Mangemorts ne sont pas prêts, cela ne sert à rien. Il faut vraiment qu'ils les occupent à l'intérieur…. Et puis, il faut aussi faire mal à Potter. Il est trop sentimental. Si on le fait souffrir, il perdra toute notion de prudence. Et il en sera affaibli »

-« Vous pensez vraiment à tout, Maître » dit Oratio « Vraiment à tout »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

A Poudlard, l'ambiance était aussi à la fête, en ce soir du 24 décembre. Pour faire bonne mesure entre les habitudes de tous, les habitants de l'Appartement avaient décidé de faire un repas de Noël, eux aussi. Dobby avait préparé une dinde aux marrons, avec une purée de pommes de terre maison, sans parler des petits-fours et du dessert. Bref, un vrai repas de fête. Ann avait revêtue sa tenue de mère Noël, rouge avec de la fourrure blanche, et elle était adorablement folle aux yeux d'Harry. Les crackers pétèrent, comme d'habitude avant le repas, et chacun se trouva avec un chapeau ridicule sur la tête. Sam et Alex fournirent des appareils photos polaroïd qu'elles avaient achetés à Rio, et chacun eut droit à sa photo version sorcier, avec le chapeau.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, avec la RITM en fond sonore. Quand minuit sonna enfin, tous se souhaitèrent un joyeux noël avant de se dirigeait vers le sapin installé dans le salon. Chaque personne avait droit à son petit tas de cadeaux. Mme Weasley avait fait des pulls pour tous : Fred et George en avaient un bleu, Ron en avait un marron, Harry un vert, Marco un bordeaux, quand à Ann il était turquoise, celui de Ginny était violet, Hermione en avait un beige (assorti à celui de Ron) et les Jumelles avaient eu droit à des pulls d'un rose pâle. Les paires de Jumeaux distribuèrent leurs farces, qui semblaient vraiment adaptés pour une utilisation personnelle, enfin, pour un couple en tout cas ! Marco et Ginny offraient des boites de plumes en sucre, Ron et Hermione avaient trouvés des livres adaptés aux goûts de chacun : les paires de Jumeaux eurent droit à des manuels sur les farces de l'ancien temps, Ginny obtint un livre sur comment faire soi-même ses produits de sorciers avec les fleurs de jardin, Marco se retrouva avec un recueil de poèmes, quand à Harry et Ann, ils eurent le manuel des Cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Harry avait offert à chacun un objet différent : Ron eut droit à une tunique des Canons de Chudley, Hermione obtint un livre sur l'Histoire de la Magie en Europe, Ginny reçut une paire de boucles d'oreille, Marco obtint un réveil Vif d'Or (il était parfois plus difficile à réveiller que Ron). Quand aux Jumeaux et Jumelles, Harry avait récupéré quelques anciens parchemins de farces de son père et de son parrain, et les avait séparé en 2 tas.

-« Harry, t'es vraiment sûr que tu veux nous les donner ? » demanda George.

-« Ce n'est pas qu'on n'apprécie pas » commença Sam.

-« Au contraire » la coupa Fred.

-« Mais c'est un lien avec tes parents » termina Alex.

-« Oui, je suis certain de vouloir vous les donner…. J'espère bien que vous apprécierez…. Et je sais que c'est un lien avec mes parents…. Ce sont les copies…. Mais je tenais à vous les donner…. Je ne m'en servirais pas…. Vous allez assurer la pérennité des Maraudeurs…. C'est un honneur pour moi que de vous confier ces farces…. Faites en bonne usage »

-« T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! » dit George.

-« Merci beaucoup ! »

-« C'est un plaisir ! »

-« Bien… Ben il ne reste plus que moi qui ne vous ai rien offert » dit Ann en distribuant des boites de la taille de parures à stylo « J'espère que vous en ferez bon usage aussi ! »

-« Tu nous offre des stylos ? » demanda Marco.

-« Ouvre ! »

-« Une miniature de balai ? » dit Marco.

-« Passe ton doigt le long du manche… » indiqua Ann.

-« Whah ! » dit Marco, alors que le balai prenait sa taille normale « Tu les as fini ! »

-« Oui… Juste à temps ! »

-« Tu nous offres vraiment ces balais ? » demanda Ron « Ils sont à nous ? »

-« Oui…. Ils sont à vous…. Dans la boite vous trouverez le matériel d'entretien et la notice des capacités, ainsi que celle de la dernière touche quand à la propriété unique ! »

-« Et on pourra s'en servir pour les matches ? » demanda Fred.

-« Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore l'autorise…. Et puis, en avez-vous vraiment besoin ? Vous êtes la meilleure équipe de Poudlard ! »

-« Ça c'est sûr ! » dit Harry.

-« Vous voyez, vous avez l'assentiment du Capitaine…. Et puis, serait-ce une vraie performance si se sont vos balais qui performent ? »

-« Non… Dommage » dit Ron « Enfin, c'est pas grave… On s'en servira cet été dans les matches à la maison ! »

-« Pourquoi attendre cet été ? » demanda Hermione « Autant commençait cet hiver, le stade de Quidditch sera à nous jusqu'à la rentrée ! »

-« A nous ? » demanda Ron en lui prenant la température « Ça y est, elle a enfin le virus ! »

C'est en riant qu'ils rejoignirent tous la table pour la bûche glacée de Noël avant de se souhaiter à nouveau un bon réveillon et une bonne nuit. Ann et Harry montèrent se coucher alors que Hermione entraînait Ron dans la bibliothèque. Marco proposa à Ginny d'essayer les nouveaux balais au-dessus de Poudlard, pour trouver des terrasses inaccessibles. Fred et Sam s'éclipsèrent, laissant George et Alex seuls dans le salon.

_(1) Ma correctrice n'a pas compris l'expression « Ginny était le feu fait femme », cela signifie que Ginny était flamboyante, châtoyante, bref, tout ce qui est en rapport avec le feu aurait été parfait pour la qualifier !  
__(2) Merci à Alana Chantelune pour ses merveilleux conseils sur les élèves. Je tisse des toiles entre le vrai tome5 et ma fiction (histoire de faire plus vrai, sans doute), à travers l'utilisation de ce personnage, j'espère ne pas trop me tromper sur elle. J'éviterais d'utiliser Luna Lovegood, qui n'irait pas du tout avec ma fic (j'ai mis Hélène comme meilleure amie de Ginny, elle ne peut pas en avoir 2)._


	14. Chapitre 12 '147' : Union

**Chapitre 12 (147) : Union, dans tous les sens du terme**

Alex ne se laissa pas démontée par un tête à tête avec George. Elle décida de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit en débarrassant la table. Mais au lieu de monter se coucher, George commença à l'aider. En dehors de la radio magique et de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait, la pièce était silencieuse. En peu de temps, ils débarrassèrent la table et lavèrent la vaisselle, mais toujours en silence. Au moment de sortir de la cuisine, George attrapa le bras d'Alex pour la tourner vers lui, et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Alex ne réalisa pas de suite qu'il était fini. George respirait près d'elle, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner.

-« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda finalement Alexandra.

-« C'est à cause du gui, il y en a au-dessus de la porte » plaida George « Et ce fut le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël »

Alex l'embrassa avec fougue. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'était qu'un pion dans le plan de Vénus. Peu importe sa vanité, et sa colère…. La douceur des lèvres de George, son parfum subtil et tellement grisant. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien. La manière dont il avait de lui embrasser le cou, comme il le faisait à l'instant…. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

George plaqua Alexandra contre la porte avec de la douceur et en même temps de la virilité. Il explorait de nouveau ses lèvres, et leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre ne laissaient aucun doute quand à l'effet que la jeune fille avait sur le rouquin. Elle se décida à lui embrasser le cou, titillant chacune des taches de rousseur qui s'y trouvaient.

-« Arrête » supplia-t-il « Je ne résiste pas quand tu fais ça »

Sa voix était rauque, douce et suppliante, pleine de désir refoulé, de passion exacerbée… Alex se sentait défaillir.

-« Parce que tu appelles ça se contrôler…. Qu'est-ce que se serait si tu ne te contrôlais pas ! » le taquina-t-elle.

-« Tu vas voir ! »

Il plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille et quitta le chambranle de la porte pour la table de travail sur laquelle il la déposa. Il enleva à la hâte le nouveau pull de sa mère, et son T-shirt par la même occasion. Alex voyait les flammes de la passion dans ses yeux, elle le savait plus expérimentée qu'elle, mais elle n'en avait pas peur. Pas vraiment du moins. Pris dans le feu de la passion, son corps ressentait le besoin de contacts physiques. Sa peau était douce et brûlante sous ses doigts. Et elle marqua sa chair comme pour marquer son territoire.

Sur le bateau, c'était resté très sobre. George n'avait pas cherché à obtenir plus qu'elle n'était disposée à lui offrir, plus qu'elle n'osait lui offrir. Elle le savait fort et puissant, viril et audacieux, mais sous les divines caresses dont il la torturait ce soir, elle le pressentait tendre et attentif. Il était complexe, et elle rêvait de dompter cet impétueux sang d'irlandais !

Sa peau demandait toujours plus de contact, et elle retira elle-même le pull rose, alors que George s'occupait déjà de son chemisier. Arrivé au dernier bouton, il l'allongea sur la table et la regarda en découvrant ses courbes de ses mains. Il la trouvait belle, lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait…. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir par un décolleté plongeant, alors que les petits seins fermes d'Alexandra tenaient si bien dans ses mains ? Il remonta jusqu'à son cou, ponctuant son corps et sa peau de baisers, et il la redressa, alors qu'elle enlevait sa chemise. Il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

-« Si on allait ailleurs ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« On n'est pas obligé d'aller plus loin » répondit George, absolument pas en accord avec sa réponse.

Evidemment, il avait envie d'aller plus loin, de découvrir ce corps, cette oasis de douceur et de fermeté. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligé, ou qu'elle regrette… Il ne voulait pas la perdre à nouveau en étant guidé par autre chose que son cœur. Sans même savoir comment, ils atterrirent sur un lit. Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre à elle.

-« Comment… ? »

Elle coupa sa question dans un baiser, en se collant à lui. Les rideaux du lit se fermèrent, et George ne s'occupa plus que du corps délicat qui se trouvait sous lui, les questions n'avaient plus de raisons d'être, ils étaient ensemble à nouveau, c'était le principal.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Fred et Sam sortirent du jacuzzi en peignoir, Sam ayant une soudaine envie de crème glacée, même s'il était plus de 1h du matin. Ils passèrent devant la table du salon, notant qu'elle avait été débarrassée, puis Fred l'embrassa sous le gui de la porte de la cuisine avant qu'ils n'y découvrent les vêtements.

-« Ça ressemble au pull que ta mère m'a fait ! » nota Sam en prenant le pull rose.

-« Mais le tien est dans la salle de détente » compléta Fred « Et ceci ressemble à mon pull, mais il est avec le tien…. »

-« Elle s'est enfin décidé ! Pas trop tôt ! » dit Sam « Bon, et si on suivait leur exemple pour une fois ? »

-« T'avais pas envie de crème glacée ? »

-« Si… Mais j'ai plus envie de toi ! »

Sam avait noté qu'il n'y avait pas de vêtements entre la cuisine et l'escalier, elle se doutait qu'Alex avait utilisé la méthode qu'Ann avait difficilement accepté de leur apprendre, pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle laissa donc tomber le pot de crème glacée pour entraîner Fred une nouvelle fois dans le jacuzzi, mais pour un autre type de détente cette fois-ci !

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ron et Hermione étaient juste passés par la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la chambre de Ron en transplanant, via la toile de magie. Hermione voulait juste faire en sorte que sa bibliothèque ne soit pas mise dans un sale état par des esprits débridés, comme ceux des Jumeaux.

Ron était actuellement très occupé à retirer le cadeau personnel qu'il avait fait à Hermione. L'ensemble de dentelle rouge n'avait pas vraiment fait long feu, une fois qu'Hermione fut apparue ainsi vêtue devant son préfet adoré. Il était toujours étrange de voir à quel point il pouvait être gauche de ses mains tout en étant très adroit en même temps. Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire, il était parfait pour elle.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Marco et Ginny survolaient Poudlard depuis quelques minutes déjà quand ils découvrirent une sorte d'air d'atterrissage, en haut de l'une des tours. L'aire n'était pas grande, à peine de quoi y tenir à 2. Et elle donnait sur une porte. Ginny frappa, intriguée, mais la porte céda sous la faible pression. Marco sortit sa baguette pour éclairer la pièce. Elle sentait légèrement le renfermer et l'humidité, de l'eau avait taché la moquette à l'entrée, indiquant que la porte ne résistait pas aux forts coups de vents. Ginny s'occupa de nettoyer un peu alors que Marco cherchait des réponses dans la pièce. Il découvrit un tableau représentant une tour similaire, entourée d'un halo jaune alors que le reste de l'œuvre semblait subir une onde rouge. Il comprit bien vite que la pièce en question protégeait des effets de l'Union, et en fut rassuré ! La neige recommença à tomber, rendant Poudlard fort silencieux.

-« Il vaut mieux que l'on reste ici » dit Marco « Il se remet à neiger »

-« Bloque la porte alors »

-« Oui… Y'a une cheminée ? »

-« Petite, mais si on reste près du feu, ça devrait aller…. »

-« D'accord »

Marco déplaça le canapé pour bloquer la porte, pendant que Ginny allumait le feu et s'occupait de placer des coussins et de vieilles couvertures. S'ils devaient rester bloqués toute la nuit, autant se faire un lit moelleux. Marco la rejoignit auprès du feu. En silence, ils étudièrent la danse des flammes. Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Depuis la soirée Pirates, elle avait une drôle de sensation lorsqu'il était proche d'elle… Et à y repenser, cette sensation existait sans aucun doute depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais à l'époque, il l'énervait trop pour qu'elle y prête une quelconque attention.

Marco, pourtant capable de parler pendant des heures et de retomber sur ses pattes dans n'importe quelle situation, était tendu. La chaleur du feu en face de lui ne le réchauffait pas, et pourtant, il sentait la chaleur du corps à côté de lui. Les rousses ne l'avaient jamais attiré, jamais… Même si elles étaient belles et sensuelles. Il n'y avait jamais trouvé un quelconque intérêt. Alors pourquoi était-il jaloux des garçons qui approchaient la jeune rousse à ses côtés ?... Le coup de point dans son cavalier, c'était certes pour lui apprendre à bien se tenir, mais il aurait pu simplement l'écarter, seulement il avait vu rouge lorsqu'il avait compris de qui il s'agissait.

-« Est-ce que tu…. » dirent-ils ensemble « Tu disais ? »

-« Toi d'abord » dit Marco.

-« D'accord… Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour m'avoir défendu à la dernière soirée »

-« C'était tout naturel »

-« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'intervenir. Merci…. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'étais pas passé par-là ! »

-« C'est un heureux concours de circonstance alors ! » plaida Marco.

-« Oui… Heureux. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

-« Oui… Veux-tu danser ? »

-« Mais il n'y a pas de musique ! »

-« Et alors, le silence est tellement mélodieux ce soir ! »

-« Oui… Tu as raison, pourquoi le gâcher !…. Dansons ! » dit-elle en se levant.

Ils commencèrent donc à danser en silence, l'un contre l'autre, comme dans un léger slow, mais main dans la main. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'espace. Il bougeait à peine, comme bercés par le silence, par l'instant !

Marco jouait avec les doigts de Ginny. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des mains de géant, sa main était si petite dans la sienne. Elle sentait bon, un parfum subtil et léger, ça le changeait de ces parfums lourds et capiteux dont s'inondaient ses cavalières. Ses doux cheveux frôlaient la main qu'il avait placée dans son dos, à une hauteur de courtoisie. Il avait une incroyable envie de jouer avec ses cheveux, et il se forçait à tenir ses doigts en place, sans trop paraître raide ou pressant. Avec elle dans les bras, il se sentait balourd, alors qu'il connaissait tout de la danse, il avait l'impression de danser pour la première fois !

Ginny avait posé sa tête dans son cou, et respirait l'agréable parfum de sa peau. La sienne était en train de brûler sous la main de Marco, dans son dos. Mais d'où elle était, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Il semblait battre aussi vite que le sien…. Battait-il aussi vite pour la même raison ?

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

A Londres, au Ministère, le dîner avait fait place au bal. Et le groupe traditionnel continuait d'interpréter des valses ou autre musiques pour danses de salon. Pénélope regardait les couples avec envie, mais Percy semblait trop fatigué pour danser. Ils observaient donc, seuls, la salle. Dumbledore et McGonagall se dirigèrent vers le couple.

-« Monsieur Weasley, me permettriez-vous d'inviter votre amie pour une valse ? »

-« Je vous en prie, Penny semble avoir envie de danser »

-« Mademoiselle Deauclaire, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

-« J'en serais honorée, professeur » dit Pénélope en se levant.

-« Monsieur Weasley, me laisseriez-vous vous tenir compagnie ? » demanda Minerva.

-« Je vous en prie professeur… Asseyez-vous »

-« Merci…. » dit Minerva en s'asseyant « Je vous félicite pour votre promotion, vos parents nous en ont parlé…. »

-« Merci beaucoup…. J'espère qu'ils n'en parleront pas avant que ce ne soit officiel »

-« Nous nous inquiétons de votre mine pâle. Même durant vos révisions ou les examens, vous ne sembliez pas aussi éreinter…. »

-« C'est un travail minutieux et prenant… Mais c'est épanouissant »

-« C'est le principal…. Je suis ravie de voir que vous vous épanouissez au travail. C'est réconfortant pour l'enseignante que je suis ! »

-« Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une valse, professeur McGonagall ? »

-« J'en serais enchantée, Monsieur Weasley »

Alors que Minerva s'avançait au bras de Percy, pour une valse, Penny faisait part de ses inquiétudes à Dumbledore.

-« Vous semblez soucieuse Pénélope » dit le professeur.

-« Je m'inquiète pour Percy… »

-« A quel propos ? »

-« Son manque de sommeil »

-« S'il travaille dur, il y a de quoi être fatigué »

-« Mais le problème, c'est qu'il dort, et semble pourtant toujours fatigué » commença Pénélope « Et puis, il a des absences et des oublis… Le matin je lui donne une liste de courses, si je ne lui écris pas sur un parchemin, il l'oublie »

-« Cela arrive, quand on est pris par le travail »

-« Pour vous cela ne semble pas inquiétant »

-« Je ne me fais que l'avocat du diable. Je m'inquiète aussi pour Percy…. A-t-il semblé se souvenir de quoique ce soit concernant les vacances d'été ? »

-« Non…. Non, je ne pense pas. Il m'a reparlé d'avoir un enfant, mais il aimerait qu'on attende que sa situation soit stable et sûre. Pour pouvoir l'élever sans problème d'argent…. »

-« Il en a beaucoup souffert »

-« Oui…. Il en souffre encore. Mais il reste économe, c'est plutôt un bon signe…. »

-« Professeur » demanda Percy en lui tapant sur l'épaule « Me permettriez-vous de vous emprunter ma fiancée ? »

-« Mais bien sûr… Minerva ? »

-« Avec joie Albus » dit Minerva « Alors ? »

-« Je crains qu'il ne subisse des sortilèges de la part de notre cher ami…. »

-« Je me disais bien que cela cachait quelque chose. Même si je sais que Percy mérite cette place, parce que c'est exactement l'homme qu'il faut pour ce genre de travail, cela sentait mauvais…. Vous pensez à quoi comme sortilège ? »

-« Imperium peut-être »

-« Non ? »

-« Je le crains fort. Et Oubliette sans aucun doute… Fudge aurait toujours fait un mauvais Oubliator…. »

-« Pauvre Percy…. Vous pensez que Fudge a réussi à en tirer quelque chose ? »

-« Nous le verrons bien assez vite, Minerva…. Bien assez vite ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry et Ann étaient remontés dans leur chambre depuis un moment déjà, et ils avaient pris une douche ensemble. Douche à laquelle Harry avait mis un terme, ne voulant pas que ça dégénère. Il avait « envoyé » Ann au lit, pendant qu'il se rasait, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis quelques temps. Il croyait la trouver endormi en retournant dans la chambre, mais il fut surpris de découvrir de nombreuses bougies tamisant la pièce. Ann était dans le lit, dont les draperies laissaient voir de fins voiles de mousseline.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle…. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, les joues rougies par l'appréhension et la pudeur. Il nota alors qu'elle était totalement nue, en dehors des quelques pétales de fleurs blanches provenant de jasmins, de roses, de lys ou de tulipes, décorant le lit…. Sa chevelure tranchait avec l'or pâle des draps, il nota alors qu'une fleur de lys cachait le plus précieux des trésors.

Harry n'arrivait plus à penser. Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Trop envoûté par la vision qui s'offrait à lui…. Il voulait la graver dans sa mémoire, à tout jamais. Elle était désirable, comme toujours, mais il se dégageait d'elle, à cet instant, tant de fragilité….

-« _Ce que femme veut…._ » pensa Harry, se souvenant d'une remarque de Ron.

Elle lui tendit la main, en souriant. L'invitant ainsi à la rejoindre. Elle s'offrait à lui, en ce soir de Noël…. Mais Harry avait tout oublié, seul lui importait l'être qui l'attendait dans ce lit…. Il s'avança, doucement pour ne pas rompre l'enchantement et pénétra dans l'espace nuptial, alors que les draperies se refermaient sur eux. Le parfum des fleurs était entêtant, mais la vision était enchanteresse…. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, parcourant son corps de ses yeux et de ses mains. En un simple regard, il lui redemanda confirmation…. En un simple baiser, il obtint la réponse qu'il espérait….

Avec douceur il retira la couronne de roses blanches de sa tête, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il prenait son temps, pour ne rien manquer. Mais aussi pour s'imprégner de l'instant…. Il en avait tant rêver, plutôt tant fantasmer, qu'il avait peur de faire quelque chose de travers…. Comme pour de nombreuses choses, la première fois est la plus angoissante. Et la plus palpitante aussi….

Tel un papillon, il parcourut son corps de ses lèvres…. Papillonnant de-ci, de-là… Jusqu'à être au niveau du lys, qu'il retira avec sa bouche. Avant de continuer sa descente jusqu'aux petits pieds. Puis de faire le chemin dans le sens inverse pour retrouver la douceur de ses lèves. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur ses fesses, et lorsqu'elle se pressa contre lui, il comprit qu'elle lui avait retiré son bas de pyjama grâce à la magie. Sa peau semblait froide contre la sienne, ou bien était-ce l'inverse….

Leurs nombreuses nuits ensemble avaient eu le privilège de leur apprendre à connaître le corps de l'autre, ils savaient ce que l'autre aimait faire ou aimait qu'on lui fasse. Ils passèrent de longs moments à s'embrasser, à se caresser…. Comme s'ils reculaient le moment de s'unir…. Comme s'ils avaient peur de ce qu'il se passerait si ça tournait mal….

Ann avait, comme Harry, abaissé depuis longtemps ses barrières mentales, pour les sentiments et émotions du moins. Harry avait pris le pli pour séparer pensées et émotions, ce qui était bien, puisqu'il avait des pensées peu romantiques pour l'heure, même si les sentiments y étaient…. Il se sentait tellement tendu, qu'il se demandait si la peau pouvait craquer. Quand à Ann, elle mettait ses pensées de côtés car elles étaient trop érotiques pour le moment…. Elle avait envie de lui, mais si peur en même temps.

C'est tout naturellement qu'il se retrouva sur elle, la serrant contre lui, se pressant contre elle, elle qui avait enserré ses hanches de ses jambes. Elle qui ondulait sous lui…. Il sentait la chaleur de son sexe contre le sien, sa moiteur aussi…. Il l'embrassa alors qu'elle le guidait en elle. Il ressentit sa légère douleur, mais aussi son besoin de le sentir aller et venir en elle…. Ils trouvèrent, comme de nombreux couples avant eux, le rythme qui leur était propre. Le plaisir de l'un était compensé par celui de l'autre, et ils arrivèrent ensemble au plaisir suprême….

Trop engourdis par ces nouvelles sensations, ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent, sans changer leur position. Et c'est ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qu'ils s'endormirent….

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry se réveilla avant elle, alors que l'horloge de Pré-au-Lard sonnait 6h, en ce matin de Noël. Durant la nuit, il l'avait soulagé de son poids, et elle reposait alors contre lui. Il caressait amoureusement son épaule dénudée, descendant parfois dans son dos, jusqu'à ses hanches recouvertes des draps. Elle commença à gigoter dans son sommeil, signe de son réveil prochain.

-« Bonjour » dit-il, recevant un timide sourire « Bien dormie ? »

-« Trop bien… Et toi ? »

-« Parfaitement…. »

-« Hum…. » dit Ann en s'étirant, avant de disparaître.

Harry fut rassuré d'entendre l'eau couler. Il la rejoignit de la même manière, la faisant sursauter.

-« Comment tu es arrivée ici ? » lui demanda-t-il.

-« Ben, j'ai pensé que je prendrais bien une douche. Et boum… Salle de bain » répondit Ann, d'une voix endormie « Et toi ? »

-« J'ai entendu l'eau couler »

-« Je suis stone… » dit Ann « Droguée à l'amour »

Elle embrassa Harry en l'attirant sous le jet d'eau chaude. La douche chaude leur fit du bien, musculairement parlant, mais cela leur redonna de la force et du cœur à l'ouvrage aussi. Harry transporta Ann jusqu'à leur lit, ayant perçu des images provenant des fantasmes d'Ann, et il était plus que prêt à y répondre positivement…

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Alors qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle, pour la seconde fois de la nuit, Harry regarda Ann avec beaucoup de sérieux, beaucoup plus de sérieux que ne le désirait la situation.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle « J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? »

-« Non… Tu es belle » dit-il en enlevant une mèche de devant ses yeux « Tu es un ange »

Ce n'est pas tant le compliment qui émue Ann, mais la manière dont il l'avait dit, la manière dont sa voix semblait se charger d'amour, de sincérité et d'émotion. Harry l'embrassa si tendrement qu'Ann se demandait s'il ne cesserait de l'étonner.

-« Epouse-moi » demanda Harry.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Epouse-moi… Fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde en devenant ma femme…. »

-« Hum… Hum… » fit une voix grave.

-« Godric, tu avais promis ! »

-« Maman, Papa ! » s'écria Ann, remerciant Merlin que les rideaux soient tirés.

-« Oui chérie ! »

-« Tante Helga aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? »

-« A peine quelques secondes mon cœur » dit Rowena « J'ai eu du mal à retenir ton père, il voulait venir dès qu'il a ressenti la première onde »

-« Première ? » demanda Harry à Ann.

-« Pourquoi première ? » demanda Ann.

-« Il vient d'en avoir une seconde »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Oui, on avait indiqué qu'il y avait une onde » dit Helga « Mais en fait, il y en a 2…. 3 Maximum, selon les couples…. »

-« C'est pour tromper l'ennemi » dit Godric « Un stratagème fort utile, tu verras »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? »

-« On vient entendre ta réponse, chérie » dit Rowena « Harry avait déjà fait les démarches auprès de ton père durant l'été »

-« Tu avais fait ça ? » lui demanda Ann.

-« Je n'avais pas encore rencontré Gabrielle ! » dit Harry « Et comme je ne pensais pas revoir ton père avant un long moment, j'ai émis cette hypothèse…. »

-« Oh c'est trop mignon… » dit Ann en l'embrassant.

-« Alors, ta réponse chérie ? » demanda Godric.

-« Sortez de ma chambre ! » dit Ann « C'est quelque chose qui se passe entre nous…. Alors, dehors ! »

-« Tu as entendu ta fille, Godric » dit Helga.

-« Aller, vient au salon, tu auras la réponse rapidement ! » dit Rowena.

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais » continua Helga « Aller, fait pas ta tête de cochon…. Tu les as assez ennuyés comme ça ! Laisse ta fille respirer »

-« Tu auras tout le temps d'enquiquiner Harry après ! » compléta Rowena « Laisse-les tranquilles ! »

Helga et Rowena réussirent à faire sortir Godric, et retinrent de justesse l'entrée de Gryffin dans la chambre.

-« Alors ? » demanda Harry.

-« Explique-moi pourquoi tu souhaites m'épouser »

-« Parce que je t'aime »

-« Je t'aime aussi » dit Ann en l'embrassant « Mais on ne se marie pas à notre âge parce qu'on s'aime »

-« Mais nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui ! » dit Harry « Je suis ton Lion, tu es mon Amazone… Et vu le destin super sombre qui nous attend, je tiens à vivre tout ce que je désire vivre avec toi. Comme cette nuit par exemple !... Fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Je ne sais quand je te reverrais, devient ma femme…. Laisse-moi au moins ce souvenir de toi »

-« Oui » dit Ann « Je veux bien devenir ta femme… Soyons fous, vivons pleinement notre amour »

Pour montrer sa joie, Harry l'embrassa avec enthousiasme avant de se souvenir que son beau-père était dans la pièce voisine. C'est aussi peu enthousiaste que lui qu'Ann daigna quitter leur lit d'amour pour la salle de bain, afin de se rendre présentable. C'est en se frottant mutuellement le dos qu'elle remarqua les griffures qu'elle lui avait fait dans le dos ainsi que la trace de dents sur son épaule, et qu'il retrouva la trace de ses doigts, sur ses fesses…. La deuxième fois avait été aussi passionnée que la première fut romantique…. Ils s'étreignirent un long moment, sous le jet d'eau chaude, juste pour le plaisir d'être dans les bras de l'autre.

-« Ah ! » hurla Ann alors que l'eau était devenue gelée « PAPA ! »

-« Laisse…. De toute façon, faut bien l'affronter un jour, et retarder ce moment ne fait que le rendre plus difficile » dit Harry « Présentons-nous devant lui, et on en sera plus vite débarrasser !... Je parle de cette histoire »

-« Dommage, si on pouvait être débarrassé de mon père aussi…. PAPA, LAISSE LES LUMIERES TRANQUILLES ! ON ARRIVE ! » dit Ann alors que les lampes clignotaient « Qu'est-ce qu'il est agaçant quand il s'y met ! ET ARRETE DE NOUS ESPIONNER ! »

-« Calme-toi. Il est impatient de me faire ses gros yeux… Tu sais, ceux que font tous les pères quand ils rencontrent celui qui a pris la fleur de leur fille » dit Harry « Surtout quand c'est leur seule fille ! »

-« Je ne te savais pas aussi philosophe et mature ! »

-« J'ai beaucoup grandi en une nuit ! » s'étonna Harry « Je me sens plus sûr de moi… »

-« Petit Potty est devenu un homme cette nuit ! »

-« Et Smithy est devenue une femme ! »

-« Ben non, je l'étais depuis que j'ai eu mes premières règles ! Et toc ! »

-« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! » dit Harry en l'entraînant dans la chambre « Ton père nous attend…. Je mets quoi ? »

Harry se promenait nu, sans le moindre complexe. Après tout, il était dans sa chambre et devant sa future femme.

-« J'allais complètement oublier ! » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il regardait les choix du miroir.

Harry laissa tomber les vêtements et se dirigea vers Ann, pas plus habillée que lui. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et fit apparaître dans sa main la bague achetée quelques mois plus tôt.

-« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

-« Tu sais que ça fait 3 fois que tu me poses la question »

-« C'est que je ne me lasse pas de la réponse ! Mademoiselle Diane Jade Gryffondor Serdaigle, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

-« C'est moi qui en serait honorée, Monsieur Harry James Potter » répondit Ann en ouvrant la boite de velours « Oh ! Harry ! Elle est superbe »

-« Attend, je te la mets au doigt… Main gauche s'il te plait » demanda-t-il « Elle te plait ? »

-« Je l'adore oui ! » dit Ann « Merci ! »

-« Merci à toi d'éclairer ma vie » dit Harry « Ah ! Les lumières clignotent, ton père s'impatiente ! »

-« Oui… Habille-toi comme tu pensais le faire aujourd'hui… J'ai envie d'être à l'aise ! »

-« D'accord ! »

Harry et Ann sortirent enfin de leur chambre, alors que midi n'était pas loin. Rowena arrêta de lire le grimoire qu'elle avait trouvé, Helga tenait dans ses bras Ambroise, l'Esprit d'Hermione, et le nourrissait de fraises. Quand à Godric et Gryffin, ils faisaient les cents pas devant la porte.

-« C'est pas trop tôt ! » rouspéta Godric.

-« Godric, fout leur la paix ! » le cassa Helga « Il vient de la demander en mariage, tu devrais être content, il fait presque les choses dans les règles…. De notre époque ! »

-« Ce n'est pas si loin que ça ! »

-« Oui, entre le Moyen Age et le 20ème siècle… Y'a quoi ? Juste 1000ans d'évolution culturelle et sociale ! » le taquina Helga.

-« Godric, vient t'asseoir…. S'il te plait ! » dit Rowena « Si tu leur bloques le passage, ils ne pourront pas s'asseoir avec nous ! »

Il avait beau être LE sorcier du groupe, contre la répartie d'Helga et la logique de Rowena, il ne faisait pas le poids. C'est donc en rouspétant qu'il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, entre les 2 sorcières. Ann et Harry se posèrent sur l'un des fauteuils, Ann s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir.

-« Fait voir la bague ! » dit Helga, avant que Godric ne parle « Whah ! Superbement simple et pas tape-à-l'œil… Très bon choix ! »

-« Les pierres ? » demanda Godric.

-« Un rubis avec 2 petits diamants. Sur de l'or jaune… Content ? » demanda Helga.

-« Au moins, se sont les couleurs de la famille ! »

-« Arrête de faire ton bougon » dit Rowena « Tu es aussi content que nous de la situation ! »

-« Mais c'est ma Poupinette que je perd ! » se plaignit-il.

-« Tu ne me perds pas, Papa, tu gagnes un beau-fils ! » dit Ann.

-« Hum… Certes… Alors, vous avez posé une date ? »

-« Godric ! » le rouspéta Helga.

-« Ben quoi ! Faut bien prévoir ! »

-« On n'en a pas encore parlé » dit Ann.

-« Mais le plus tôt serait le mieux » compléta Harry.

-« Alors je m'en occupe »

-« On te seconde ! » dirent Helga et Rowena, voulant surveiller ses idées.

-« D'accord… Bon, Albus doit être revenu. Je vais le voir de ce pas ! » dit Godric « Harry, je t'aurais bien dit : bienvenu dans la famille, mais ça tombe à côté. Enfin… Ne la fais pas souffrir, ne la fais pas pleurer…. Sinon, je m'occuperais de toi. Et peu importe si j'extermine moi-même ma descendance »

-« D'accord » répondit Harry, en ayant du mal à avaler sa salive.

-« On est d'accord. Poupinette, félicitation…. Tu aurais pu trouver pire »

-« Godric »

-« Mais laisse-moi finir Helga…. Donc, tu aurais pu trouver pire, mais tu aurais difficilement pu trouver mieux »

-« Merci Papa »

-« Bon, je vais voir Albus ! »

-« Papa ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Evite de passer devant les tableaux, ils sont bavards ! »

-« Oh ! On se voit ce soir ! » dit-il en disparaissant.

-« Faut qu'on aille le surveiller… Félicitations ! » dit Helga, avant de suivre Godric.

-« Tu es rayonnante mon ange » dit Rowena « Harry, ravie de te compter dans ma famille »

-« Moi de même Madame »

-« Appelle-moi Rowena ou maman !… »

-« Bien. Rowena… On vous voit ce soir alors ! »

-« Oui… On mangera sans aucun doute ici ! » dit Rowena « Je te confie mon plus précieux trésor… Prend en soin ! »

Rowena embrassa Harry et Ann avant de disparaître du salon, en direction du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais les ennuis n'étaient pas finis, Gryffin (en taille Lion) était décidé à inspecter Harry des pieds à la tête, avant de planter son regard dans le sien, genre très menaçant, et de lui faire une grosse léchouille.

-« Arg ! Gryffin ! »

Le lion se transforma en chat, et sorti du salon, dans ce qui ressemblait à un rire.

-« Celui-là alors ! » dit Harry en s'essuyant le visage « Enfin, ça s'est mieux passé que je ne le pensais »

-« Tu veux vraiment qu'on se marie le plus tôt possible ? »

-« Pourquoi retarder la date, si je pouvais t'épouser ce soir, ce serait parfait ! » dit Harry en la faisant glisser sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser.


	15. Chapitre 13 '148' : Trelawney avait

Des petites informations par rapport aux questions posées dans les reviews:  
**1)** Je crois qu'il me reste une dizaine de chapitres à écrire avant la Protection. Ensuite, ça dépendra de la manière dont je veux présenter les choses et surtout de ma facilité à écrire, puisque ça fait presque 4ans que j'ai commencé cette histoire, je commence à avoir le cerveau en semoule. Alors, je ferais mon maximum pour finir cette histoire, mais les parties seront moins longues que les 2 premières, ça c'est certain!  
**2)**Oui, je sais que l'irrégularité des publications est dérangeante. Le petit plus du site, c'est qu'avec un compte, on peut faire de reviews signées et choisir d'être alerté lors de la publication de vos auteurs préférés. Donc pas besoin de venir voir, y'a un mail d'envoyé et le lien direct dedans... Simple, non?  
**3)**Faudra bien qu'un jour je la finisse... Ce n'est pas une "Histoire sans fin" que j'écris, je compte bien la terminer quand même:)  
**4)**Je leur ai déjà assez mis de bâtons dans les roues, alors Harry et Ann auront un mariage tranquille, sans problèmes de couple... Pas de problème l'un avec l'autre!  
**Final :** Merci à vous tous, qui me lisaient, même sans mettre de reviews. Et un plus gros MERCI à ceux qui prennent le temps d'en mettre, même si je répind rarement (c'est, normalement, pas autorisé par le site, alors chut!). Gros bisous et Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 (148) :**** Trelawney avait étrangement raison**

_Jeudi 25 Décembre._

Dumbledore, en pleine discussion avec Minerva McGonagall au sujet de Percy Weasley et de Fudge, vit apparaître les 3 Fondateurs dans son bureau directorial.

-« Joyeux Noël Albus ! » dit Godric pour dérider McGonagall.

-« Joyeux Noël à vous aussi » dit Albus « Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir en ce jour béni ? »

-« On vient vous entretenir au sujet d'un évènement délicat à organiser » dit Helga.

-« Et donc vous semblez avoir été habilité à officier » compléta Rowena.

-« Et vous pourriez peut-être me laisser parler ? » demanda Godric « Ces femmes, toutes des pipelettes ! »

-« Chéri, tu es en minorité » indiqua Rowena « Et tu es parti de si mauvaise humeur ! »

-« C'est que je pensais que ça se passerait autrement… Il aurait dû avoir peur de moi ! » dit Godric « Bon sang, c'est comme ça que ça se passe normalement ! »

-« Mais tu lui as déjà fait le coup du méchant Godric… Il te connaît maintenant, ça ne marchera plus à chaque fois ! » dit Helga.

-« Pourrait-on savoir de quoi vous êtes en train de nous parler ! » demanda Minerva, à cran à cause de sa courte nuit.

-« Albus ? » demanda Godric « Vous pourriez organiser ça rapidement…. Avant le retour des élèves… »

-« Mais certainement…. On se revoit pour le dîner ? »

-« Evidemment… » dit Godric « Et moi, je vais aller voir un petit peu où en sont mes passages secrets ! »

-« Je t'accompagne » dit Rowena « Que tu ne te perdes pas cette fois-ci »

-« Je ne me perds jamais dans Poudlard ! C'est moi qui ai pensé à ces accès… »

-« Vous devriez vous changer » dit Helga.

-« Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin, les tapisseries qui auraient pu vous reconnaître ont été offerte au Musée de la Magie, à Londres…. Les tableaux ont à peine 500ans. Sauf les vôtres. Et vous avez quand même un peu mûri depuis qu'ils ont été fait ! »

-« Soit… Helga, on t'attend ? »

-« Non… Allez-vous amuser »

-« A plus tard Albus ! » dit Godric en sortant « Alors, c'est par où déjà… Par là ! »

-« Non, par là chéri… »

-« C'est ce que je disais »

Helga les entendit s'éloigner alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. La porte se referma enfin d'elle-même, et les 3 sorciers se regardèrent, avant que Minerva ne rie un bon coup, ses nerfs la lâchant.

-« Il est toujours comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle « Je veux dire, Godric Gryffondor, le précurseur de la métamorphose, le Fondateur de ma maison, est toujours comme ça ? »

-« Pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'il change ? » demanda Helga « Godric ne s'est jamais pris la tête… Pas vraiment du moins… »

-« Et bien je comprends mieux certaines choses alors ! » nota Minerva.

-« Que comptez-vous faire, Helga ? »

-« J'ai 2 personnes à visiter…. Professeur McGonagall, m'accompagneriez-vous à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr… Pourrais-je vous demander pourquoi ? »

-« A notre retour, si vous le voulez bien »

-« Oui…. »

-« Oh, Albus…. »

-« Oui »

-« Les faire-parts…. En ivoire avec une écriture turquoise, je vous prie »

-« Si vous le désirez… »

-« Merci »

-« Des faire-parts ? Pour le mariage de qui ?... Albus, ils sont trop jeunes ! » comprit enfin McGonagall.

-« Je ne pense pas que Godric ou Sirius y voient un inconvénient… Et puis, s'il ne vous restait qu'une année avant d'être séparée d'Eustache, ne voudriez-vous pas être folle et vivre pleinement votre relation »

-« Mais c'est différent ! » répondit Minerva, les joues rougies.

-« Ce n'est pas différent, Minerva… Ils ont peu de temps à vivre ensemble, pour l'instant. Qu'ils en profitent un maximum. Nous ne sommes évidement pas obligé d'annoncer officiellement la chose…. Et puis, si quelqu'un se voit traité de fou, ce sera sans aucun doute moi-même. J'y suis habitué à force…. »

-« Hum… Hum… » les interrompit Helga « Ma chère Minerva, s'il vous plait »

-« Euh… Oui… Albus, je reste sur ma position. Mais j'espère que tout se passera comme vous le souhaitez ! »

-« Vous êtes la voix de la raison » dit Helga « Mais le temps continue son œuvre… Et j'aimerais terminer ce que je désire faire avant ce soir, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient »

-« Excusez-moi »

-« A ce soir, mesdames » les salua le directeur « Bien, organisons tout ça… Hum… Lieux : Poudlard, évidemment… La grande salle sera parfaite…. Date : ah ! Délicat problème…. »

Dumbledore continua l'organisation du mariage, selon les traditions sorcières. Il serait l'officiant, évidement, il en avait la possibilité….

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ann et Harry étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, somnolant légèrement. Les souvenirs de la nuit revenaient, il leur était étrange d'avoir une telle intimité, dorénavant. Harry se souvint de la manière dont Ron et Hermione se regardaient après leur première fois, la manière dont ils se touchaient, si doucement et si tendrement… Il y avait autre chose entre eux, de l'amour et encore plus que ça. Il se demandait si cela se remarquerait aussi dans leur cas. Il fut arrêté dans ses pensées par ses 2 meilleurs amis qui pénétrèrent dans le salon, après y en avoir été invités par Ann.

-« Salut vous 2 » dit Ron « Passez une bonne nuit ? »

Il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu dans le ton de sa voix, mais le léger sourire qu'il essayait de cacher laissait présager qu'il avait compris la situation.

-« Ron ! Tu avais promis ! » dit Hermione « Laisse-les tranquille »

-« Ça va Hermione…. » dit Ann « Il n'aurait pas pu être pire que mon père, arrivant juste après et nous le faisant savoir ! »

-« Il a fait ça ? » demanda Ron, déconfit.

-« Et oui… » dit Ann « C'est mon père tout craché ! »

-« Ça va, Harry a encore la tête sur ses épaules ! » plaisanta Ron « Enfin, j'aurais pas aimé être à votre place ! »

-« Qui l'aurait voulu ? Enfin, j'ai à peu près fait ça dans les règles…. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé, Ron ? »

-« Euh… Oui, bien sûr ! »

-« On vous laisse papoter entre filles » dit Harry en se levant « Ron, vient, on va faire un tour au jardin ! »

Harry et Ron sortirent donc de l'appartement, et se dirigèrent jusqu'au salon pour passer au jardin. Harry remarqua alors que George et Alex étaient enlacés sur un des fauteuils, dans leur petite bulle de bonheur. Mais Fred et Sam n'étaient pas en reste, sur des coussins, près de la cheminée. Seuls Ginny et Marco n'avaient rien changé dans leur comportement, et jouaient aux échecs version sorcier.

-« Tu penses qu'on doit se soucier pour notre santé mentale, avec les Jumeaux ensemble ? » demanda Ron.

-« Je pense que les professeurs et les Serpentards ont à se soucier pour leur santé mentale ! » dit Harry « Tant qu'ils restent en forme pour les matchs et entraînements ! »

-« Ça me fait penser qu'il y aura un match garçons contre filles, demain après-midi » dit Ron « Histoire de se réhabituer à ces super balais »

-« Que Dumbledore n'autorisera pas en match… Faut être honnête, nous serions trop avantagés. A moins que les Serpentards nous sortent des A.J.Max pour la finale ! »

-« Mouais… Enfin, on a un match demain. Bon, tu voulais me demander quoi ? »

-« Hum… J'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre de suite, évidemment… »

-« Vas-y, demande ! »

-« J'ai demandé à Ann de m'épouser ! »

-« Mais c'est génial ça ! Bon, vous n'avez pas l'âge, mais c'est le geste qui compte ! »

-« Et son père organise le mariage »

-« Son père ?... Donc, c'est décidé, tu te maries ? »

-« Quand la date sera posée, oui ! »

-« Quand ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, Godric voit ça avec Dumbledore »

-« Si ça se trouve, tu auras la corde au cou pour la nouvelle année ! » dit Ron.

-« La corde au cou ? »

-« Oui, c'est Hermione qui m'a appris cette expression… Ça veut dire marié, plus sur le marché »

-« La corde au cou… » repensa Harry, avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? » demanda Ron, visiblement vexé.

-« Rien…. » continua de rire Harry.

-« Mais explique-moi, je veux rire aussi ! »

-« D'accord ! » réussit à dire Harry, entre 2 éclats de rire « Tu te souviens de ce que nous a professé Trelawney en début d'année »

-« Elle dit tellement de conneries, tu penses que je les retiens toutes ! »

-« Sur ce que je vivrais à la nouvelle année…. » dit Harry, reprenant son sérieux.

-« Elle a dit que tu serais mort pendant les vacances de Noël »

-« Mais comment je suis supposé mourir ? »

-« Pendu » dit Ron, comprenant enfin « Elle s'est planté dans sa prémonition. Elle a inversé le sens… Tu auras la corde au cou, mais pas pour y passer. Pour te marier ! »

-« C'est ça ! » dit Harry, recommençant à rire « Tu imagines sa tête quand elle me verra »

-« Mais j'imagine surtout sa tête quand tu lui diras qu'elle a inversé le sens du signe ! »

Les 2 amis partirent dans un fou rire, qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à arrêter pendant au moins 5 minutes. Ils en pleuraient de rire, tellement la scène était risible, et ils commençaient à en avoir mal au ventre. Ils n'avaient pas pu rester debout, et tenter de reprendre leur souffle, allongés dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel nuageux.

-« Je ne crois pas que je pourrais l'annoncer officiellement » dit Harry, sérieux.

-« Pourquoi ça ? »

-« Tout d'abord parce qu'on prendra Dumbledore pour un fou, pour avoir organisé ce mariage »

-« Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on lui fera cette remarque, à la longue, je suis sûr que ça l'arrange ! »

-« Ouais… Moi aussi » dit Harry « Et je crois que la presse s'en prendra encore une fois à Ann »

-« Skeeter ne veut pas que tu sois heureux, et alors ! Les autres en sont ravis, prend _Sorcière Hebdo_ par exemple ! »

-« Mais _Sorcière Hebdo_ n'est pas le magasine le plus lu par les sorciers »

-« C'est vrai, mais il y en des encore moins lus et encore moins pris au sérieux… Tu aurais pu tomber pire. C'est LE magasine féminin…. La moitié de la population le lit, l'autre moitié écoute les cancans qui en découlent ! »

-« Si tu le dis…. Mais j'aimerais que ça reste relativement secret. Pour en profiter pleinement, avant… Enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler »

-« Ouais…. Je ne le vois que trop bien ! » répondit Ron « Bon, c'est de quoi dont tu voulais me parler ? »

-« Accepterais-tu d'être mon témoin ? »

-« Pour ton mariage ? »

-« Non, pour mon duel ! »

-« Ah ! Ben si c'est contre Malefoy, pas de souci ! » plaisanta Ron.

-« Mais non, pour le mariage ! »

-« Je te faisais marcher, j'avais compris…. » expliqua Ron « Je serais super content d'être ton témoin…. »

-« Merci »

-« Mais tu crois qu'Ann demandera à qui ? »

-« Je suppose aux Jumelles…. Elle les connaît depuis longtemps ! »

-« Hum…. Ambre aussi. Enfin, par ordre chronologique, se serait Fumerolle, voir Maïa. Mais bon, pour le moment, la date n'est pas arrêtée…. Tu vas en parler aux autres ? »

-« Je crois qu'ils comprendront vite en recevant les faire parts…. Y'a bien des faire parts, chez les sorciers ? »

-« Tu m'en demandes trop là, j'ai pas encore marié un de mes frères, alors, j'en sais fichtre rien ! » commença Ron « Mais bon, je suppose qu'il y en a, puisque tu invites généralement du monde…. Et ça fait officiel ! »

-« Oui ! »

-« C'est quoi ce boucan ! » dit Ron.

-« A parier que les Jumelles ont vu la bague »

-« Y'a que les filles pour faire plus attention à une bague qu'à autre chose ! » dit Ron.

-« Yahahhh ! » hurlèrent les Jumeaux en sautant sur Harry « Il est là le futur époux ! »

Après la séance de félicitation des Jumeaux, Harry ressortit vêtu de travers et avec les cheveux encore plus hirsutes que jamais ! Les Jumeaux entreprirent de le descendre sur leurs épaules en chantant. Et Ron tenait heureusement Harry derrière le dos, lors de la descente de l'escalier, parce qu'ils faillirent se rompre le cou à plus d'une reprise. Les jumelles avaient déjà changé la décoration du salon avec des banderoles « FELICITATION AUX AMOUREUX ! » un peu partout, ainsi que des ballons en forme de cœur, roses et blancs. Ron et Marco entreprirent de porter, à leur tour, Ann sur leurs épaules. Et ils firent tous le tour de la pièce en chantant et sautant.

-« Hum ! Hum ! » toussota Dumbledore.

-« Professeur ! » dit Ann en tentant de redescendre.

-« Vous pouvez rester là-haut…. Je venais vous voir pour vous parler de votre mariage »

-« Oui ? » demandèrent Harry et Ann.

-« Le soir du 31 décembre vous conviendrait-il ? »

-« Heu…. » répondit Ann avant de se tourner vers Harry « T'en penses quoi ? »

-« Ce serait parfait ! »

-« Parfait alors ! »

-« Bien ! Bien ! Pourriez-vous me faire parvenir une liste des invités…. En dehors des personnes présentent à Poudlard en ce moment ! »

-« Vous la voulez pour quand ? »

-« Ce soir si possible…. Pour le dîner avec vos parents »

-« Oui…. Il n'y a pas grand monde à inviter en plus ! » dit Ann « Vous savez où sont ma tante et ma mère ? »

-« Votre tante Helga est à Ste-Mangouste »

-« Oh ! D'accord, et maman ? »

-« Elle essaie d'orienter votre père dans les passages secrets…. »

-« Mais bien sûr ! » murmura Ann avant de dire plus fort « Alors je lui parlerais d'une chose ce soir ! »

-« Bien…. Continuez à vous amuser ! Bonne fin de journée ! » dit Dumbledore en sortant.

Les garçons, fatigués par leur courte nuit, commençaient à fléchir et les futurs mariés furent quasiment jetés sur le canapé.

-« Alors il vous reste moins d'une semaine avant d'être marié ! » nota Marco « Ça va vite chez vous ! »

-« Tu as déjà pensé au genre de mariage que tu voudrais ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Pas vraiment…. Je ne pensais pas me marier un jour » dit Ann.

-« Et toi Harry ? »

-« Tu croies vraiment que j'avais assez de recul pour penser à ce genre de chose ! » dit Harry « Franchement, je ne me voyais ni marié, ni vivant à 15 ans ½…. Qui penserait à ce genre de chose ! »

-« Moi ! » dirent les Jumelles, recevant des yeux ronds de la part des Jumeaux « Pas obligatoirement aussi tôt ! »

-« Oui » continua Alex « Cela reste un moment magique dans la vie d'une fille. On y pense plus ou moins : robe, décoration, gâteau…. Même les moins romantiques y pensent. Tu as déjà pensé à ta robe au moins ? »

-« Heu… Juste en passant devant des magasins » dit Ann.

-« Tu vois ! »

-« Ça va faire court, quand même, une semaine pour organiser le mariage du millénaire ! » nota Hermione.

-« Le mariage du millénaire ? » demanda Fred.

-« Oui…. Tu ne crois pas qu'avec 3 des Fondateurs de Poudlard, la cérémonie officiée par Dumbledore, et le tout à Poudlard, ce sera un mariage ordinaire ! »

-« C'est vrai…. Ann, tu crois que ton père a gardé des objets d'il y a 1.000ans ? » demanda George.

-« Oui… De là à savoir si ma mère ne les a pas jeté, c'est différent ! » répondit Ann « Pourquoi ? »

-« Juste une idée ! » commença Alex « Une simple idée ! »

-« Moins vous en direz, mieux ce sera ! » dit Harry.

-« Bon, et si on commençait à penser à ce mariage ! » proposa Hermione.

-« Vaut mieux commencer, sinon, c'est maman qui va s'en charger ! » dit Ginny.

-« Et bien moi, je propose d'allé commencer le bizutage du futur marié ! » dit Marco, désirant échapper à une discussion frous-frous.

-« Le quoi ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

-« L'initiation ! »

-« Ouais… Je suis sûr que Bill et Charlie seront des nôtres ! » dit Ron.

-« On vous fait rappliquer les filles ! » dit George en se levant « A tout à l'heure chérie ! »

En dehors de Marco, chaque jeune homme embrassa sa copine ou fiancée, avant de sortir à la recherche des autres. Ginny s'occupa de préparer le thé pour la discussion, pendant que Hermione et les Jumelles ramenaient tout ce qu'elles avaient comme magasines féminins sur le mariage et autre.

Ann restait sur le canapé, ne réalisant pas encore toute l'ampleur de ce qui se préparait.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

L'initiation du marié était une expression cachant plus une beuverie organisée qu'une vraie initiation. Les hommes de Poudlard se retrouvèrent quasiment tous au bar Les Trois Balais, où Mme Rosmetta leur servit sa délicieuse Bierraubeurre.

Dumbledore s'occupait des préparatifs officiels : faire parts, décoration de la salle, papiers divers, photographies souvenirs, nécessaires divers pour la cérémonie.

Le lieu le plus désorganisé devait sans doute être le salon, avec Louisa, Jane et Kaede qui faisaient apparaître des échantillons de tissus, Ginny qui s'occupait des diverses fleurs, etc.…. Et Ann se demandait quand l'enfer s'arrêterait, car évidement, chacune lui demandait son avis. L'heure du dîner lui sembla une libération, elle quitta le moins précipitamment possible le salon pour la grande salle, se massant déjà les tempes. Elle fut plus qu'heureuse de retrouver les bras d'Harry, dans le Hall, même s'il sentait le tabac à pipe.

-« C'était bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Distrayant, comme des conversations entre hommes. Mais tu as l'air d'être épuisée…. »

-« Essaie d'avoir une dizaine de conversation en même temps, tu verras comme c'est drôle ! »

-« Ah ! Ma chérie ! » dit la grosse voix de Godric.

Le professeur Chourave, qui n'était pas du secret, en tomba dans les pommes, sur Flitwick. Rowena s'occupa de la faire léviter pour soulager le petit homme, qui se mit à couiner de plaisir lorsqu'il la reconnut.

-« Tu as encore fait des tiennes à ce que je vois ! » dit Helga en entrant dans le Hall.

-« Ah ! » hurla Chourave avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

-« Laissez-moi faire » dit Pomfresh « Entrez dans la grande salle…. Et je vous en pris, Godric, désenchantez le professeur Flitwick ! »

-« Si vous le désirez ! »

-« Silence ! » tonna la voix de Dumbledore « S'il vous plait, que tout le monde entre dans le calme dans la grande salle…. Maintenant ! »

Le Hall retrouva son calme et la table unique se remplie au fur et à mesure que chacun trouvait ses marques parmi les autres. Flitwick restait quand même branché sur le 2.000V, et sautillait partout.

-« Filius, veuillez vous calmer je vous prie » commença Dumbledore « Oui, il s'agit bien de Rowena Serdaigle, la fondatrice de vôtre maison »

-« Enchantée professeur »

-« C'est peu de le dire ! » couina le nain en la saluant de la tête.

-« Ma chère Chourave, vous remettez-vous de vos émotions ? »

-« Peu à peu, Albus, peu à peu…. C'est un vrai choc quand même ! »

-« Je me doute, je me doute…. Il vous faut donc tenir encore, pour être dans le secret…. »

-« Le secret ? » demanda Flitwick « Parce que vous nous cachez des choses depuis longtemps ? »

-« Depuis cet été en fait ! » dit Albus « Mais pour votre bien ! Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu certaines choses ! La vie est ainsi ! »

-« Pourriez-vous tout dire d'un coup ? » dit Chourave « Quitte à choisir, je préfère tout enregistrer avant de m'évanouir ! »

-« Si vous le désirez…. Commençons par le commencement : Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, je vous présente les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick, s'occupant de la botanique et des enchantements »

-« Ravi de vous rencontrer » dirent-ils tous, poliment.

-« Ces 3 Fondateurs ont tous des héritiers physiques, Harry Potter pour Gryffondor, Cho Chang pour Serdaigle et Neville Longdubat pour Poufsouffle »

-« Neville ? » s'étonnèrent la plupart des personnes.

-« Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, Neville Longdubat est le descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle…. J'en ai eu la preuve depuis cette année, comme de la filiation de Melle Chang avec Rowena Serdaigle. Je demande donc aux professeurs de veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Melle Chang et Mr Longdubat »

-« Bien sûr ! »

-« Donc, comme vous le savez, il y a aussi les descendants moraux qui sont : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. La Triade…. Et dorénavant, il faut ajouter le descendant magique : Melle Diane Smith, de son vrai nom Gryffondor-Serdaigle…. Melle Smith est la fille magique de Godric Gryffondor et de Rowena Serdaigle, et a suivi l'initiation magique d'Helga Poufsouffle…. Elle est, ce que les contes pour enfant appellent, l'Enfant du Phoenix. La fille, pour être exact. Et les représentants légaux ou familiaux de Harry et Ann sont d'accord pour que le soir du 31 décembre, j'officie le mariage de ces 2 jeunes gens » dit Albus « Evidemment, vous êtes dans le secret, dorénavant, et je n'admettrais pas qu'un de mes professeurs vende la mèche aux journalistes…. Voilà, je crois que vous êtes au courant des grandes lignes maintenant, des questions ? »

-« J'ai encore du mal à tout intégrer » dit Helga « Vous pouvez me laisser le temps de prendre du recul ? »

-« Evidement…. Filius ? »

-« Non. Non, ça va…. Tout s'explique maintenant ! » dit Flitwick « Enfin si, j'aimerais une preuve, juste pour confirmer »

-« Une preuve de quoi ? »

-« Que se sont bien les Fondateurs, que Melle Smith est bien la Fille du Phoenix… Une preuve »

-« Je pense que Melle Smith donnera une preuve pour 2…. » dit Dumbledore « Puisque si elle est qui elle est, il est évident que les 3 autre sont qui ils sont… »

-« Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? » demanda Ann.

-« Montre-leur tes capacités ma chérie ! » dit Godric « Juste assez pour ne pas casser les magicomètres mondiaux ! »

-« Tu veux que je libère le tout ? » s'étonna Ann « Non mais, tu sais ce que ça va faire ? »

-« Bien sûr, je suis ton père…. Et ton créateur ! » s'écria Godric, un soupçon de fierté dans la voix « Mais ne libère pas tout…. Je te l'ai dit, juste assez pour ne pas casser les magicomètres mondiaux…. »

-« Si tu y tiens…. »

Sans prévenir, Ann laissa tomber une grande partie de ses barrières, et sa magie irradia de son corps, tel un soleil, illuminant la pièce de mille feux. Et elle reconstruisit ses barrières aussi rapidement qu'elle les avait baissés, pour voir les dégâts attendus. Il n'y avait pas eu d'onde de choc, réelle, mais cela n'empêcha pas les surpris d'en être tombés à la renverse. Seuls Dumbledore et les Fondateurs étaient encore à leur place. Des restes d'énergies magiques s'échappaient par endroit, des murs de Poudlard, des tableaux, des bougies flottantes, sous la forme d'éclairs de lumière bleutée.

-« Whah ! » dit Marco « Prévient la prochaine fois ! »

-« Aie ! » s'écria Hermione, alors que Ron l'aidait à se relever « Je me prend le jus ! »

-« Désolée ! » dit Ann.

-« C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? » demanda Godric.

-« Godric, tu lui as demandé de ne pas casser les baromètres magiques ou magicomètres…. Mais ils ont dû avoir un problème quand même ! » dit Rowena « Je suis contente et rassurée, tu as enfin retrouvé toutes tes forces ! »

-« Cependant, cela va perturber quelques temps la vie de Poudlard…. La magie résiduelle mettra combien de temps à partir ? » demanda McGonagall.

-« Oh ! Moins d'une semaine…. D'ici la rentrée, ça aura disparu ! Et entre temps, il y a un mariage à célébrer. Quelle merveilleuse fin d'année en perspective ! » répondit Dumbledore, réjoui.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, même si les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick lançaient des regards sidérés vers Ann et les Fondateurs. Les paires de Jumeaux avaient réussi à truquer l'assiette de Godric, mais ce n'est pas au vieux farceur qu'on apprend à faire une blague, et ils furent victimes de leur propre farce, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, mais surtout Godric. Ce dernier les convia tous les 4 dans une vieille salle désaffectée pendant qu'Ann s'entretenait avec sa mère et sa tante dans le parc de Poudlard, sur un sujet qu'elle ne désirait pas ébruiter.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Plus les jours passaient, plus le trac se faisait sentir chez les futurs mariés. La veille de leur mariage, Harry fut gentiment reconduit dans sa chambre par son futur beau père, chambre dans laquelle s'organisa son enterrement de vie de garçon. Pendant ce temps, Ann avait demandé à toute la gente féminine de la rejoindre sur le terrain du stade de Quidditch.

Le lendemain matin _(mercredi 31 décembre)_, les habitants de Poudlard trouvèrent le remède à leur nuit sans sommeil auprès de Pomfresh, qui ne s'oublia pas en passant.

Ann se retrouva dans la Salle des Professeurs, pour se changer, tandis qu'Harry avait eu droit à la Cabane de Hagrid. Le mariage serait célébré en début d'après-midi, pour que les photos des jeunes mariés puissent être prises à la lumière du jour. Ann se faisait bichonner et relaxer par sa mère et sa tante quand elles entendirent un cri puis une chute.

-« Tient, j'en connais une qui ne croit pas aux revenants ! » dit Ann.

-« Ton professeur de Botanique nous a bien aidé hier soir » dit Helga.

-« Je ne crois pas que ce soit d'elle dont Ann parle…. » répondit Rowena, alors que la porte s'ouvrait « Comment ça se passe dehors ? »

-« Bien » dit McGonagall en allongeant Molly Weasley sur un canapé « Aussi bien que ça puisse aller…. Je crois »

-« Tout est prêt ? »

-« La clairière n'attend plus que la cérémonie et la Grande Salle nous attendra pour la soirée….. Les invités commencent à arriver… » continua McGonagall « Les surprises aussi ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » demanda Molly « Où est Lily ? »

-« Je suis là, je peux me montrer ? » demanda Lily Potter depuis le seuil.

-« Oui. Oui, c'est bon…. Ce fut un tel choc »

-« Je vous prie de m'excuse, j'aurai dû faire plus attention »

-« Où est James ? » demanda Molly.

-« Il discute avec Godric…. Pourquoi vous ne vous évanouissez pas devant les Fondateurs ? »

-« Parce qu'on les a vu cet été. J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire…. »

-« Ce qui est bien, c'est que cette fois, Ann ne dort pas ! » dit Hermione en entrant « On a toutes contribué à la surprise du marié ! »

-« Même Ginny ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » dit Ann « Elle a une volonté de fer, et ne se laisse pas facilement démontée par la difficulté ! Une vraie Weasley ! »

-« C'est bien ma fille, oui ! »

-« Il faut que tu commences à t'habiller chérie » dit Rowena « Tu as quelque chose de neuf ? »

-« Mes sous-vêtements »

-« Quelque chose de vieux ? »

-« La robe de mariée que tu avais pour épouser papa, c'est assez vieux ? »

-« 10 siècles…. Oui, je crois que c'est assez vieux » s'amusa Helga « Quelque chose d'emprunter ? »

-« Les boucles en perles, prêtées par Hermione »

-« Quelque chose de bleu ? »

-« Ma jarretière ! »

-« Bon, Dumbledore a la corde, l'Athamé et le calice… Ce n'est pas un soir de pleine lune, mais nous en sommes assez proche…. »

-« La cérémonie aura lieu où ? » demanda Lily.

-« Dans une clairière, non loin du sanctuaire, je crois » répondit Helga « C'est un coin fort paisible, cela sera agréable ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

L'heure de la cérémonie arrivait et Harry avait toujours du mal avec sa tenue. Il s'acharnait d'ailleurs sur son col et son nœud de cravate quand deux grandes mains surgirent et lui firent rapidement le nœud désiré.

-« Voilà, comme ça c'est mieux ! » dit James.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il était certain de ne pas être en face du miroir du Rised, et il avait distinctement entendu son père parler et senti son souffle et sa présence non loin de lui, comme le reflétait le miroir.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta future épouse est pleinement réveillée. La magie des femmes est quelque chose que même les plus grands sorciers ne comprendront jamais…. Et toutes les femmes de Poudlard ont participé à l'expérience pour retirer un peu de poids des épaules d'Ann ! »

-« Et maman ? »

-« Elle est avec la future mariée, évidemment, mais elle va venir…. Oh bon sang, j'aurais jamais crû que tu te marierais avec elle. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous chamailler quand nous t'avons emmené sur l'île…. Certes, elle avait 6 mois de plus que toi, et une certaine avance. Mais bon sang…. Même ta mère ne l'avait pas vu venir, ce coup-là, et pourtant, elle a un don de prescience assez développé pour ce genre de chose ! »

-« On se battait ? »

-« Ça n'arrêtait pas…. On devait vous séparer pour avoir un peu la paix ! C'est comme ça qu'on a pu prendre une photo de nous 4. La seule prise sur l'île ! » dit James « Et dire que pour moi, c'était encore hier que tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon qui adorait déjà que je l'emmène faire un tour sur mon balai…. Que le temps est vite passé »

-« A qui le dis-tu…. » répondit Harry « Mais j'espère que maintenant, il va prendre son temps pour s'écouler »

-« Le temps s'écoule toujours de la même manière, c'est la façon dont on vit les choses qui font qu'on a l'impression, ou pas, d'avoir pleinement vécu l'instant. Alors profite de toutes les occasions…. Vit l'instant présent, fais-toi des tas de souvenirs, prend des photos si besoin »

-« Parce que vu ce qu'il m'attend, j'en aurai besoin, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'attend ? »

-« De la peine, de l'angoisse, du tourment…. La mélancolie fera partie intégrante de ta vie » dit Lily, qui pénétrait dans la pièce « Oh Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de t'inquiéter pour l'avenir. La seule chose qu'il faut maintenant, c'est te dépêcher pour la cérémonie de mariage…. Tu verras, les mariages de sorciers sont un mélange de plusieurs cultures, c'est à ne pas rater ! »

-« Surtout quand il s'agit du sien ! » dit James.

-« Demande à ton père, lui qui a failli rater son propre mariage pour cause d'enterrement de vie de garçon un peu trop arrosé ! »

-« Heureusement que les sorciers ont des tas de potions…. » lui murmura James.

-« J'ai entendu ! » maugréa Lily « Allez mon chéri, il est temps d'y aller ! Il faut que tu sois en place avant l'arrivée d'Ann ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Lily et James emmenèrent Harry jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie. La clairière, accessible par 4 chemins indiquant les 4 points cardinaux, était entourée par un cercle de cristaux puis par la forêt, avec des bougies flottantes aux quatre points cardinaux. La neige avait été magiquement retirée pour indiquer le chemin. A l'intérieur de la clairière, de nombreuses chaises blanches étaient disposées de part et d'autre d'une allée centrale, orientées vers l'ouest, vers l'autel. Ce dernier était situé dans un cercle de fleurs sauvages, il semblait que s'était un gros rocher plat, recouvert d'une nappe un velours rouge sombre sur laquelle une étoile à 5 branches, représentant le corps humain (1), avait été tissée avec des fils d'or. Elle semblait très ancienne car un peu passée par le temps. Sur cet autel était disposé : un calice, un Athamé (couteau de cérémonie), un balai, une cordelette rouge, une boite en argent, une truelle, une clochette et un balai. Ainsi qu'un grimoire et des parchemins.

Mr et Mme Granger étaient les seuls moldus de la cérémonie. Ils observaient avec attention chaque détail pour s'en souvenir. Hermione se tenait à côté d'eux, pour elle aussi se serait une première. Ron discutait avec ses parents, il avait le trac. Ginny n'était pas loin de Neville, en tenue bien sage cette fois. Le jeune homme était aux anges, ses parents venaient de sortir miraculeusement de leur délire et reprenait petit à petit goût à la vie. Il avait appris par la même occasion son lien de parenté avec Helga Poufsouffle et sa grand-mère semblait très fière de lui. Cédric et Cho, et ses parents, avaient eux aussi été invités pour l'occasion. Ils discutaient avec Flitwick et Rowena. La grand-mère de Marco et Louisa était présente aussi, et semblait plus que ravie du lien entre sa petite fille et Remus, le loup-garou. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses Amazones et leurs époux.

Les choses se murmuraient et les liens de filiations physiques ou moraux trouvaient enfin une signification. Neville était heureux de savoir qu'il faisait parti d'une grande aventure, qu'on compterait sur lui pour l'avenir. Cela l'effrayait aussi, il ne se sentait pas prêt. Mais Dumbledore et son père l'avaient vite rassuré : il ne lui serait demandé que ce qu'il serait capable de donner, et cela serait de toute façon plus que suffisant.

Harry arriva enfin avec ses parents. Il portait un costume trois pièces rouge sombre avec une chemise crème. Quand il vit tout le monde qu'il y avait, il se demanda comment Dumbledore voulait que cela reste un secret. Il remarqua que ce dernier portait une robe beige avec des enluminures dorées, alors que les 4 directeurs de maison en portaient une similaire mais avec des broderies vertes pour Chourave, rouge pour McGonagall, turquoise pour Flitwick et apparemment noires pour Rogue. Dumbledore prit place juste devant l'autel, et les invités d'assirent et se turent.

-« Que le futur marié s'approche sans entrer dans le cercle de fleurs…. Bien. Ça va Harry ? »

-« Oui… C'est loin d'être un mariage intime, mais ça va ! »

-« Tant mieux ! Que les représentants légaux et les témoins prennent place dans le cercle, du côté de leur marié…. Parfait ! Nous pouvons commencer » dit Dumbledore « Les mariages sorciers, comme le veut la tradition sorcière, sont un mélange de nombreuses cultures…. Il y a des similitudes entres la Cérémonie des Mains Liées, qui est une cérémonie de mariage d'un an et un jour. Ce que l'on appelle souvent des fiançailles, même si les fiancés ont les mêmes devoirs et droits durant cette période, que les vrais mariés…. On retrouve aussi des similitudes avec les mariages moldus. Selon les diverses religions…. Un mariage sorcier, comme tout mariage, est l'engagement de 2 êtres qui veulent s'unir pour la vie, en présence de témoins. Et de l'Eglise ou de l'Etat. Et dans ce cas-là, de la Magie…. Chez les sorciers, le noir est la couleur de tous les jours, le blanc est celle du deuil. Alors pour les mariages, nous aimons les couleurs vives comme le rouge, car pour nous, il représente la couleur de la vie…. Maintenant que vous connaissez un peu mieux les détails, la cérémonie peut commencer »

Dumbledore, qui avait l'attention de tous, secoua sa baguette et la marche nuptiale commença. Harry se retourna pour voir Ann conduite par son père. Il l'observait comme si elle était l'une des Merveilles du Monde. Sa robe style moyenâgeux avait la même teinte que son costume, avec du satin crème pour rehausser sa taille fine et son décolleté plutôt sage. Elle portait une couronne de fleurs sauvages, comme celle qui avait été posé peu de temps avant sur la tête du futur époux, qui maintenait en place son voile couleur crème. Elle portait un bouquet de fleurs multicolores avec son bras gauche et tenait le bras de son père avec le droit. Ils avançaient lentement vers le centre du cercle, au rythme de la musique. Ann avait son regard visé dans celui d'Harry, elle ne voyait que lui. Godric, lui, saluait tout le monde de la tête et s'amusait de la situation. Il remarqua que Rowena et Helga pleuraient déjà, ce qui le fit bien rire.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à Harry, et Dumbledore demanda qui donnait cette femme en mariage, ce à quoi répondit Godric :

-« Moi, Godric Gryffondor, son père », avant de confier Ann à Harry, et de rejoindre Rowena et Helga.

Dumbledore sonna 3 fois la clochette pour indiquer le début réel de la cérémonie.

-« Veuillez entrer dans le cercle par l'Est. Vous symboliserez ainsi la croissance de votre relation »

Harry et Ann pénétrèrent dans le cercle de fleurs et s'agenouillèrent juste devant Dumbledore. Harry remarqua alors que le sol n'était pas froid ou dur pour la saison, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de vapeur qui sortait de sa bouche et qu'il n'avait pas froid. Il comprit que Dumbledore avait lancé un sortilège sur tout le chemin depuis Poudlard et sur la clairière, pour que personne ne souffre de la température hivernale.

-« Chers amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir, par les liens sacrés et magiques du mariage, ces 2 êtres : Harry James Potter et Diane Jade Gryffondor-Serdaigle…. Que nos 4 prêtres ferment le cercle de l'union ! »

Les 4 directeurs de maison tournèrent autour du cercle de fleurs, s'arrêtant aux 4 points cardinaux, pour réciter une prière. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fait un tour complet, ils s'assirent à même le sol. McGonagall était sur leur gauche, Flitwick sur la droite, Chourave derrière eux et donc Rogue devant, derrière Dumbledore.

-« Pour quelle raisons êtes-vous ici présents ? » demanda Dumbledore.

-« Nous sommes ici présent pour nous unir l'un à l'autre, sous le regard de la Magie, de nos familles et de nos amis » récitèrent Harry et Ann.

-« Si une personne dans l'assemblée a une raison pour que ce couple ne s'unisse pas, qu'elle se lève maintenant, ou qu'elle se taise à jamais » dit Dumbledore, avant de laisser un silence assez pesant et de reprendre en plaisantant « Bien… C'est une chance, personne n'a rien contre votre union ! Etes-vous venus de votre plein gré ? »

-« Nous sommes venus librement et de notre plein gré, pour nous unir dans un parfait amour et une parfaite vérité » répondirent les amoureux.

-« Les anneaux, je vous pris ? » demanda Dumbledore à Ron.

-« Hein… Ah, oui ! » répondit-il en lui tendant la boite.

-« Répétez après moi Harry » dit Dumbledore après qu'ils aient pris les alliances « Moi, Harry James Potter, je te prends, toi, Diane Jade Gryffondor-Serdaigle, pour légitime épouse »

-« Moi, Harry James Potter, je te prend, toi, Diane Jade Gryffondor Serdaigle, pour légitime épouse. Je jure de t'honorer et de te chérir, dans la joie comme dans l'adversité, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la paix comme dans le tourment, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même après. Que la magie me donne la force et le courage de tenir ces vœux. Qu'il en soit ainsi » dit Harry en passant l'alliance à l'annuaire gauche d'Ann.

-« A quoi je sers, moi ! » dit Dumbledore, ce qui fit rire tout le monde « Il sait déjà ce qu'il doit répondre…. Ann ? »

-« Moi, Diane Jade Gryffondor Serdaigle, je te prend, toi, Harry James Potter, pour légitime époux. Je jure de t'honorer et de te chérir, dans la joie comme dans l'adversité, dans la vie comme dans la mort, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la paix comme dans le tourment, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même après. Que la magie me donne la force et le courage de tenir ces vœux. Ainsi soit-il »

Harry et Ann s'entaillèrent un peu l'annulaire gauche, celui avec l'alliance, et mirent 3 gouttes de leur sang dans le Calice, qui contenait du vin. Sous les indications de Dumbledore, Ann tint le Calice pendant qu'Harry buvait dedans, et inversement.

-« Par cet acte, vous symbolisez votre envie d'instaurer un équilibre entre le fait d'appartenir à l'autre et celui de vouloir vivre ensemble dans le futur » expliqua Dumbledore « Veuillez vous mettre l'un face à l'autre, et placez vos mains droites dans celle de l'autre et croisez avec vos mains gauches jointes…. Vous formez dorénavant le symbole de l'infini mais aussi le symbole de l'union de l'homme et de la femme. Par cette corde rouge, symbolisant la vie, que je sers bien autour de vos mains, je symbolise votre intention de vous unir de manière permanente…. Avez-vous une déclaration à faire à votre future épouse, Harry ? »

-« Oui…. » dit Harry, avec le trac « Je n'aurais jamais crû un jour me sentir aussi vivant et aussi complet. Tu es ma source de vie, mon oxygène. Tu es ma rivale, mon professeur, mon élève. Mon amie, ma maîtresse, ma compagne. Tu es mon double et ma complémentarité…. Je fais le vœu, en ce jour et devant nos témoins, d'être digne de t'avoir à mes côtés, aujourd'hui, comme plus tard »

-« Grâce à toi, j'ai ressenti toutes les émotions de l'être humain, moi qui par définition ne le suis pas. Tu as fait battre mon cœur, tant dans nos affrontements que dans notre relation…. Lorsque tu es prêt de moi, je me sens sereine et apaisée. Tu es ma destinée, et en ce jour je fais le vœu d'être digne de l'amour que tu me portes »

-« Bien…. Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous vous coupiez une mèche de cheveux et que vous les placiez dans cette boite en argent, afin de symboliser le mélange intime de vos 2 êtres » dit Dumbledore en leur tendant l'Athamé « Cependant, je dois vous mettre en garde, une relation de couple n'est pas facile à maintenir, il faut trouver un équilibre en toute chose…. Soyez compréhensifs et patients, libre de donner à l'autre votre chaleur et votre affection, et aussi sensuel l'un envers l'autre. N'ayez aucune crainte de l'obscurité, car si vous restez uni, la magie vous aidera à surmonter les épreuves… J'aimerais maintenant s'avoir si les témoins, la famille et les amis ci-présent soutiendront le couple dans sa future relation »

-« Nous le ferons » répondit l'assistance.

-« Vous êtes dorénavant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! » dit Dumbledore sous les applaudissements « Après ce premier don à l'autre, je vous demanderai d'exécuter votre premier travail ensemble et d'enterrer cette boite entre vous 2, au centre du cercle…. Bien, vous pouvez vous lever. Je demanderai aux mariés, aux représentants légaux puis aux témoins de bien vouloir signer ces parchemins, ces actes de mariage…. Mme Potter, signez de votre nouveau nom »

-« Je me posais la question ! » répondit Ann, souriante « Merci »

-« Maintenant que vous êtes debout, j'aimerais que vous symbolisiez une dernière chose : l'effort à fournir pour maintenir votre engagement, en sautant par-dessus ce balai, vos mains jointes…. Parfait ! » dit Dumbledore « Nos quatre prêtres viennent de rompre le cercle. La cérémonie est terminée, le cercle est dorénavant ouvert mais non rompu…. Faites une place pour la magie dans votre cœur, qu'il en soit ainsi »

Dumbledore sonna la clochette 3 fois pour indiquer la fin de la cérémonie et félicita en premier le nouveau couple, avant d'indiquer que le repas serait servi dans la grande salle, et de se mettre à ranger le matériel. Harry et Ann reçurent les félicitations de toute l'assemblée avant d'être pris à part par McGonagall qui prendrait le relais de Pomfresh pour les photos du mariage, pour quelques temps. Les invités furent reconduits à Poudlard pendant que les nouveaux mariés faisaient des photos près de l'autel. McGonagall était contente des pauses et les bouscula un peu pour qu'ils rejoignent tout le monde sur les marches de Poudlard pour les photos de groupes. Avec l'aide de la magie, l'appareil fit lui-même le zoom et les photos, avant que tout le monde n'entre pour prendre une collation avant la fête du réveillon du nouvel an.

_(1) le Pentacle, étoile à 5 branches, peut être pris dans le sens réel (étoile) et représente alors le corps humain (tête, bras et jambes). Alors que s'il est inversé, il représente la tête du Démon (cornes, oreilles et bouc). C'est pour cela que selon la manière d'orienter et de dessiner un Pentacle, on peut dire que la magie est « blanche » ou « noire »._


	16. Chapitre 14 '149': Quand un Ministre

**Chapitre 14 (149) :** **Quand un Ministre s'en mêle…**

La soirée de mariage se passa comme un charme, Ann et Harry discutaient avec tout le monde. Aucun fantôme ne fit son apparition, Dumbledore leur avait à tous offert un voyage dans un vieux château Ecossais, pour se ressourcer…. Ils étaient accompagnés de Rusard, pour faire bonne figure. Cela éviterait qu'ils ne laissent, surtout Peeves, échapper une quelconque nouvelle sur le Mariage du Survivant.

Les parents de Harry durent repartirent lorsque minuit sonna, sans que Sirius ne laisse échapper le moindre geste d'immense affection envers Lucinda. Une fois débarrassé de James, il ne se priva pas pour être tendre avec elle. C'était un des restes de son adolescence avec James, même si ce dernier était plus que conscient et ravi de ce qu'il se passait dans le cœur de son meilleur ami. Dans les cœurs de ses meilleurs amis, puisque Remus offrait plus facilement des marques d'affection à Louisa, malgré ou essentiellement grâce à la proximité de la pleine lune.

Après le départ de James et Lily Potter, la fête diminua d'intensité et la Grande salle se vida peu à peu. Avant 4h du matin, chacun avait trouvé le chemin de son lit, seul ou accompagné. Et les Fondateurs repartirent pour leur île, comme ils étaient venus.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, Harry et Ann partirent en courte Lune de Miel à bord du Lady. Ann avait prit la miniature du navire dans ses affaires, et Fumerolle les avait transportés jusqu'à l'île des Amazones, où sa maîtresse redonna sa taille réelle au bateau pour profiter pleinement de la crique et de leur intimité. Cependant le rêve prit rapidement fin et il fallut rentrer à Poudlard le samedi 3 janvier pour être présent avant le retour des élèves. Hermione leur donna rapidement les dernières nouvelles du monde magique, par les articles de presse qu'elle avait gardé.

_**ONDES ETRANGES:**  
__Dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, de nombreux Astronomes reconnus, travaillant aux 4 coins de la planète, ont observé 2 ondes rouges. Leurs vitesses de propagation étaient fulgurantes, vu qu'en comparant les heures d'observation, selon l'heure du Méridien de Greenwich, il y avait à peine quelques secondes d'intervalle. Une onde de moins grande portée a aussi été observée en Europe, rejoignant celle ayant eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt dans la même région et celle encore antérieure dans les Antilles.  
__Le regroupement des renseignements a été plutôt difficile, puisque tout sorcier, mais aussi tout moldu (qui eux n'ont pas pu voir l'onde), ayant été touché par ces ondes se retrouvaient alors avec une seule idée en tête : déclarer son amour à l'être aimé…. Ayant moi-même était touchée, en cette nuit de Noël, j'ai d'abord crû que cela était venu naturellement…. 3 fois dans la nuit, puisque résident en Europe…. Mais c'est ce chiffre qui m'a intrigué…. Et les divers potins de bonne femme, comme certains les appellent, m'ont confirmées que je n'avais pas été la seule dans ce cas-là.  
__Après une semaine de recherche et de regroupement, une seule explication est possible : quelqu'un a offert au monde entier le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël : de l'Amour en Onde…. Cela change des Filtres d'Amour, tant par la manière de procéder que par le nombre de victimes…. Et encore, ce terme n'est pas idéal… Car qui pourrait se considérer victime quand il s'agit d'amour!  
__E.I.Stein, reporter pour Sciences Magiques. _

-« Ben quoi ? » demanda Harry « Victimes de l'amour, n'est-ce pas beau ? »

-« Je suis douée pour compter, Harry…. Fred et Sam aux Antilles, Ron et moi, puis Alex et George…. Les 3 petites…. Mais 2 grandes, Harry, 2 grandes ! »

-« T'inquiètes pas Hermione, c'est normal ! » dit Ann « C'est une des fausses pistes lancées par mon père….. Il adore que les gens se gourent ! Surtout s'il crée l'énigme »

-« Bon, Ron va être content… Ce n'est pas Ginny et Marco ! »

-« Ça risque d'être dur ! » dit ce dernier « On a rien ressenti nous, on avait une pièce pour se cacher de cette onde ! »

-« Tu veux rire ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Non, elle est ici, à Poudlard. C'est apparemment Rowena qui l'y a mise…. Nanou, ta mère serait-elle douée de Vision ? »

-« Oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Pour rien. Ça doit pas être facile de vivre avec quelqu'un qui voit d'avance tout ce qu'il se passera »

-« Elle ne voit pas tout… Elle fait inconsciemment du tri, je crois. Sinon, sa tête aurait déjà explosé ! »

-« Hermione, t'as vu Ginny ? Elle devait m'aider pour mon devoir de Botanique »

-« Elle doit être dans la petite bibliothèque »

-« Merci…. » dit-il en se levant du siège qu'il avait pris « Tu devrais faire gaffe avec cette bague, Nanou, les filles vont la repérer de suite ! »

-« Promis ! » dit Ann « Bon, tu as d'autres articles qui te dérangent ? »

-« Oui…. Celui-là, de la même journaliste »

_**PANIQUE CHEZ LES METROLOGUES :  
**__Les métrologues. Une branche étrange de la magie…. Se sont des sorciers qui mesurent les dérivent magiques. A quoi servent-ils ? Tout simplement à vérifier que les barrières protectrices (anti-moldue par exemple) sont en bon état…. Les métrologues ont à leurs dispositions des magicomètres, répartis un peu partout sur la terre. Ils mesurent donc la magie un peu partout sur terre. Ils font parti des sorciers employés dans la Coopération Magique, puisque les résultats sont partiellement mondiaux, mais ils font aussi partie de la section luttant contre les Abus Magiques.  
__En quoi leur travail est-il important ?... Et bien, en dehors de ce que j'ai pu énoncer plus haut, ils permettent de vérifier qu'un sorcier n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs dans une zone où il ne devrait pas. Comme dans une zone moldue…. Par triangulation, la source de la magie est rapidement trouvée. C'est aussi grâce à eux qu'on découvre que des enfants de moldus sont parfois des sorciers. Puisque même s'ils sont inscrits dès leur naissance sur les registres de Poudlard, il n'est pas certain qu'ils aient le niveau requis pour y entrer.  
__C'est donc un boulot de contrôle tout à fait banal, me direz-vous ! Oui, en effet, cela peut l'être ! Mais lorsque tous les magicomètres du monde se retrouvent en surcharge de magie, et qu'à cause de cela, la source ne peut être triangulée, on peut se poser des questions. Surtout qu'en vérifiant bien les chiffres, plutôt les heures d'impactes au centième près, on constate que l'origine semble Européenne. Comme les étranges ondes de Noël…. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que les magicomètres détectent une grande source de magie… Bien sûr, avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, on s'attend à avoir des effets sur ces appareils….  
__Donc, les questions restent en suspend : qui dégage une telle énergie magique ? Est-ce un seul sorcier ou plusieurs ?  
__E.I.Stein, reporter pour Sciences Magiques._

-« Voldemort va vite comprendre ce qu'il se trame » dit Hermione « Surtout si votre mariage fait la une des journaux »

-« Si tout le monde tient sa langue, y'a pas de raison ! Dumbledore a même promis d'effacer soigneusement les tableaux et tous leurs doubles si jamais l'un d'eux révélaient ce qu'il s'était passé…. Apparemment, ça fonctionne, y'a pas de fuite ! »

-« Tu vas voir ça dès demain soir » dit Sam, en arrivant avec sa jumelle « Le comportement des filles va vite être repérable ! »

-« Ouais…. Fait gaffe à tes fesses ! »

-« C'est moi qui y ferais gaffe ! » dit Harry, en ramenant Ann vers lui.

-« Et protecteur en plus. On vous laisse, on a prévu une grosse vengeance sur Padma…. On va bien rire »

-« Hey, vous évitez que ça me retombe dessus ! »

-« Mais oui, on va signer ça comme il faut ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Hermione s'était affolée pour un rien, le principal sujet de discussion des filles était ces mystérieuses ondes magiques dites « ondes d'amour » et leur conséquence sur la floraison express des Fraisiers d'Amour. De belles fraises bien juteuses et sucrées en plein hiver, c'était un beau cadeau…. A faire à son estomac ! Dixit Ron.

Les cours reprirent vite et le stress augmenta : c'était la dernière ligne droite avant les examens de Buses, Hermione était sur les nerfs, et les professeurs étaient tous passés à la vitesse supérieure. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la préfète de rire quand le mercredi matin _(7 janvier)_, Padma Patil fut transformée en Pie Voleuse taille humaine. McGonagall la stupéfixa avant qu'elle ne se lance sur Ann, bien que le mot des Maraudeuses soit assez explicite quant à la raison du choix de leur victime. Heureusement, le sortilège se dissipa avant même que Padma n'ait à être menée à l'infirmerie, car souvent, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures.

Le vacarme fait par cette farce permit sans le vouloir de masquer l'entrée d'un couple dans l'enceinte du château. Anciens élèves, ils se dirigèrent sans mal vers le bureau de Dumbledore alors que Rusard allait le chercher.

Percy Weasley était aussi blanc qu'un mort, il avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux, était couverts de sueurs et frissonnait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Pénélope Deauclaire, sa fiancée, le soutenait alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau directorial. Ils furent rattrapés par Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore, qui la chargea d'aller prévenir Mme Pomfresh de l'état du jeune homme. Après une auscultation rapide et l'administration d'une potion revigorante, Dumbledore décida de l'interroger.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

-« C'est flou » commença Percy.

-« Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? »

-« Je ne sais plus »

-« Moi je sais » dit Pénélope « Les oublis ont commencé après Halloween, quand Fudge a commencé à te faire venir fréquemment dans son bureau…. Tu y allais tous les quinze jours, et j'avais droit à un compte rendu détaillé. Quand tu as commencé à le voir tous les lundis, tu as commencé à oublier…. De prendre le repas, de passez chez le libraire ou l'apothicaire… »

-« J'avais beaucoup de travail, le mien et les premiers discours du Ministre »

-« Peut-être, mais même durant tes Aspics, où tu dormais à peine 4h par nuit, tu n'as jamais oublié quoi que se soit. Peut-être d'aller mangé, mais ça, c'est courant quand on est occupé…. Alors ne me dis pas que ça vient de ta charge de travail ! Tu en as même oublié notre anniversaire ! »

-« Je m'en suis souvenu ! »

-« Le lendemain, parce que tu avais dû l'écrire quelque part » dit Pénélope « Ta mémoire est devenue une vraie passoire, tu ne te souviens même plus de l'Histoire de Poudlard »

-« Bien sûr que si. Poudlard a été construit par Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard dans le but d'enseigner la magie aux enfants en possédant le don »

-« En quelle année ? » demanda Pénélope.

-« Il y a environ 1000ans »

-« En quelle année ? »

-« En quoi c'est important ? »

-« Perceval Weasley, répond-moi, en quelle année ? »

-« Euh…. En…. Ça m'est sorti de la tête » dit Percy « Mais ça arrive ! »

-« Ça arrive ? Tu relis des traités que tu as déjà lus parce que tu as oublié ce qu'il y avait dedans. Tu les connaissais par cœur, pour une vérification, je conçois, mais là, c'était pour les réapprendre. Percy, je te connais, je sais comment tu enregistres des informations, pourtant, là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'autre…. Ça m'inquiète, ça m'inquiète beaucoup »

-« C'est juste un peu de fatigue, ce n'est rien »

-« Ce n'est pas que de la fatigue, Percy, j'ai déjà vu ce genre de choses arriver. Lors d'interrogatoires de prisonniers, il y a des décennies, à force de leur faire oublier ce qu'on leur a fait subir et ce qu'on a réussi à avoir comme informations, ils en oubliaient des choses basiques…. Noms, dates d'anniversaire, courses. Il faut que vous acceptiez le fait que Fudge ait fouillé dans votre cerveau. C'est loin d'être une chose qu'il renierait à faire pour garder son poste et le semblant de pouvoir qui en découle »

-« Vous vous méprenez sur lui... Professeur »

-« Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt à le reconnaître…. Vous allez rester en observation pendant quelques jours, vous vous reposerez. Je contacterai moins même Cornélius Fudge pour lui faire part de ce congé forcé. Il en va de votre santé mentale et de votre vie » dit Dumbledore en ce dirigeant vers la porte « Oh, et depuis cet été, je vous avait autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom…. Et vous y aviez réussi, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais »

Dumbledore sortit de la pièce en laissant Percy réfléchir sur sa dernière remarque. Il lui était difficile de reconnaître que l'homme qu'il admirait tant pouvait être descendu aussi bas pour l'amour de sa fonction. Il lui était aussi difficile de reconnaître que cela pouvait avoir eu lieu, car il en découlerait sa naïveté et son manque de recul. Comment pourrait-il devenir celui qu'il voulait être en étant aussi faible et manipulable ? Comment pourrait-il offrir à son aimée ce qu'elle désire s'il n'était que la marionnette d'un autre ? Percy allait devoir faire un gros travail de réflexion sur lui-même pour réussir à accepter l'éventualité d'avoir été utilisé par Cornélius Fudge.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le lendemain matin _(vendredi 9 janvier)_, alors que les élèves prenaient le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Charlie Weasley entra en trombe dans la salle et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers Albus Dumbledore. Les élèves l'observèrent en passant et retournèrent à leur discussion : qu'est-ce qu'un professeur de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques pouvait avoir à dire de si important ? L'évasion d'une de ses créatures ? Mais Charlie n'était pas Hagrid, les créatures étudiées n'étaient pas dangereuses ou incontrôlables, juste un peu moches parfois.

Dumbledore se pencha vers Minerva McGonagall et lui murmura quelques propos à l'oreille. Cette dernière se leva et avec Charlie, ils ressortirent de la pièce, plus calmement. Dumbledore se leva à son tour, ayant fini son repas, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. Ce fut à peine perceptible, mais Ann était conviée, en un regard appuyé, à le suivre le plus discrètement possible. Elle embrassa Harry et se leva comme si elle allait faire un tour à la bibliothèque avant les cours.

-« Attrapez-la ! » hurla quelqu'un au moment où elle sortait de la Grande Salle.

Ann fut rapidement immobilisée par des Langues de Plomb. Elle avait beau se débattre, ils tenaient bon.

-« Cornélius, faites relâcher cette jeune fille » dit Dumbledore, alors que des Tireurs de Baguettes le tenaient en joue.

-« Oh non, non, non, Albus…. Elle ne m'échappera pas » dit Cornélius, les yeux exorbités par la folie « Allez me chercher Potter »

-« Monsieur »

-« C'est un ordre ! Je suis le Ministre, on m'obéit ! Je veux Potter »

-« Bien monsieur »

-« Ne vous dérangez pas, je suis là ! » dit Harry « Relâchez-la »

-« Non…. Elle va faire ce qu'elle doit faire, comme votre mère » dit Cornélius « Amenez-le derrière elle »

-« Lâchez ma femme » dit calmement Harry alors qu'il était lui aussi maintenu immobile.

-« Femme ? FEMME ! » s'exclama Fudge « Tu as épousé cette catin ! Et dire que je croyais Dumbledore fou, tu es bien comme lui, pire même ! »

-« Etre comme le Directeur de Poudlard est un honneur, c'est de vous ressembler qui serait un affront »

-« Faites-le taire ! » ordonna Fudge.

Harry crut entendre un « Pardonnez-moi Merlin » avant de sentir une vive douleur à la base de la nuque et de sombrer dans le noir. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il remarqua qu'on l'avait changé de place, Ann était juste devant lui, les élèves étaient tenus en joue par les employés du Ministère, alors que Ron, Hermione, Drago et quelques autres étaient stupéfixés. Le fait que Drago soit dans cet état d'immobilité le surpris plus que l'attitude de Fudge.

Il avait encore mal à la tête, mais il comprit que durant son inconscience, Dumbledore et les élèves avaient voulu faire front, voyant bien l'état de folie du Ministre. Le Directeur demanda la permission de faire rentrer les élèves dans la Grande Salle et de fermer les portes, ce qui allait dans le sens de Fudge, qui ne voulait pas être dérangé durant sa Mission Divine, comme il l'appelait. Harry comprit alors qu'il avait complètement déraillé : il se prenait carrément pour le Messie.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que ni Minerva McGonagall ni Charlie Weasley étaient présents. Il espérait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient allés chercher les autorités compétentes et non parce qu'ils étaient assommés dans un coin du parc.

-« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » demanda Ann.

-« Mais que vous mourriez pour Potter, pour lui rendre cette fichue protection. Pour qu'il donne sa vie en tuant le Lord Noir. Et pour ça, il faut qu'une personne qui l'aime meure à sa place. C'est pour cela que vous êtes devant lui ! »

-« Qui vous dit que ça marchera votre combine, que vous ne me tuerez pas pour rien » demanda Ann, sentant que la pression sur ses bras et épaules diminuait.

-« J'ai mes sources, et elles sont sûres…. On ne me ment pas à moi ! »

-« Vous vous mentez à vous-même, allez dans votre sens n'est pas un mensonge, c'est évident ! » dit Ann.

-« Tais-toi, garce ! Endoloris » dit Fudge « Tu n'es rien et tu redeviendras bientôt ce que tu es : RIEN ! Tenez-la bien, imbéciles ! »

-« Monsieur ! » s'indignèrent les Langues de Plomb « Cette enfant n'est pas une Mangemort, elle n'a même pas de baguette »

-« Tais-toi, idiot ! Tu ne sais rien à rien, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! Avada Kedav… »

-« Cornélius, non ! » hurla Dumbledore.

Mais le sortilège était déjà parti. Dans un mouvement de désespoir, Ann mis les 2 hommes derrière elle. Le sort mortel ricocha sur son médaillon et toucha le plafond, le faisant s'écrouler en partie sur Cornélius Fudge, alors qu'Ann et les hommes étaient projetés sur Harry et ses gardes, sous la force de l'impacte. C'est à ce moment-là que McGonagall et Charlie arrivèrent avec les Chef des Aurors, celui des Tireurs de Baguettes et celui des Langues de Plomb, escortant le Magenmagot au grand complet.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les membres de Ministère qui avaient suivis Fudge furent arrêtés, les élèves furent libérés et Fudge fut déclaré comme mort suite à sa folie destructrice. Dumbledore répara le toit pendant que le Magenmagot expliquait aux élèves restés dans la Grande Salle ce qu'il s'était passé, l'idée folle qu'une adolescente de 15ans pouvait avoir le même pouvoir et la même connaissance que Lily Potter. Bref, ne sachant pas eux-mêmes la vérité, ils reprirent les explications fournies par Dumbledore. Tous les blessés furent envoyés à l'infirmerie et les cours furent annulés pour la journée.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Il fallut à peine 1 jour pour que toute l'affaire soit dans le journal : Fudge avait été pris d'un accès de folie, le menant à Poudlard pour tuer une élève dans le seul but de recommencer l'histoire potterienne, avec une autre sacrifiée. Le journaliste expliquait que, en dehors des troubles de confiance envers le Ministère et ses Membres, il n'y avait aucun blessé, seul les époux Potter devaient encore rester à l'infirmerie du collège. La nouvelle était officielle, Harry avait même donné l'exclusivité à _Sorcière Hebdo_ pour son mariage, avec quelques photos du couple.

Ann n'eut pas trop de mauvais retours, puisque la plupart des femmes préféraient de loin que se soient elle l'épouse, et donc celle en danger de mort. Evidemment, Dumbledore fut critiqué et jugé comme fou, pour avoir organisé ce mariage et pour l'avoir non seulement autorisé mais célébré. Cependant, en signant un parchemin officiel, Harry et Ann n'avaient plus rien à craindre.

En attendant les élections Ministérielle, et une vérification de l'état de santé mentale des hautes sphères du Ministère, Arthur Weasley avait été nommé Ministre Intérimaire, grâce à ses relations avec Harry Potter et surtout grâce à l'appui de Dumbledore. Bien que flatté, il espérait que cela dure le moins longtemps possible, puisque ce n'était pas « sa tasse de thé ».

Harry et Ann reçurent de nombreuses visites et de nombreuses lettres de félicitation. Même dans les registres de l'école, Ann portait dorénavant le nom de Potter.

Rares étaient les personnes contre l'Union du couple, et de jeunes filles enviant la place d'Ann. Mais Pansy Parkinson avait d'autres raisons de lui en vouloir : Drago Malefoy avait publiquement essayé de la sauver des mains de Fudge, et ça, elle ne le comprenait pas. Profitant d'une retenue de son petit ami imposé, Pansy réussit à coincer Drago dans leur Salle Commune.

-« Pansy, je n'ai pas que ça à faire je dois patrouiller…. Que veux-tu ? »

-« Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ? On en aurait été débarrassé ! »

-« Ça t'arrive de réfléchir avec autre chose que ton ego ? Tu crois que le Maître aurait été ravi ? Potter aurait eu une protection, encore. Ensuite, il préfèrerait sans doute la tuer lui-même, sous les yeux de Potter. Pas de sacrifice, pas de protection. Et le plaisir de faire souffrir le Survivant en tuant celle qu'il aime »

-« Mais que tu aimes aussi. Ça te fait quoi de savoir qu'elle est mariée avec ton pire ennemi ? »

-« Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? Elle n'est rien pour moi, en dehors d'une partenaire pour faire de bonnes potions. Et puis, maintenant que tu es fiancée avec Goyle, que tes parents ont approuvé cette union, tu n'as plus rien à dire sur mes relations. Alors, laisse-moi passer, j'ai à faire ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Il fallut moins de 2 semaines au Ministère pour retrouver un semblant d'ordre et pour organiser de nouvelles élections et un nouveau réaménagement des fonctions. Arthur fut plus que ravi de donner sa place à la nouvelle Ministre, Amélia Bones (1), Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, et sorcière extrêmement appréciée et compétente. Il va s'en dire que les bêtises de Fudge juste avant sa mort n'aidèrent pas les hommes trop proches de lui.

Le premier acte en tant que Ministre de Mme Bones fut une réorganisation du Ministère. Ainsi qu'une vérification des finances. Elle voulait purger le Ministère de ses moutons noirs et de tous ceux qui pourraient tomber pour de l'argent dans le camp adverse. Elle fit ouvrir des postes chez les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguettes, pour augmenter le nombre. Dans tous les changements, Arthur eut sa part : son placard à balai devint un vrai bureau, au niveau de tout ce qui portait sur les Moldus. Puisque c'est lui qu'on envoyait quand des objets sorciers atterrissaient entre les mains des Moldus. Bref, tout se réorganisait pour une meilleure coopération et communication entre services.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le jour du 31 janvier, un samedi, Ann s'éclipsa de Poudlard en laissant juste une note à Harry :

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas loin. Juste une affaire de famille a régler, et bien que tu en fasses partie, cette fois, le secret est vraiment nécessaire. Je t'embrasse, je te vois d'ici la fin de l'après-midi.  
__Amoureusement, Ann._

-« Qu'a-t-elle bien pu aller faire ? » demanda Harry à Hermione.

-« Ne me le demandes pas, ta femme ne me raconte pas tous ses secrets…. Et d'ailleurs je ne préfère pas tout savoir de sa vie, ça me ferait connaître une bonne partie de la tienne ! » dit Hermione en replongeant dans un livre d'Arithmancie.

-« Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander dans la soirée ! » dit Ron « C'est peut-être juste qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu sois là. Tu sais, les filles font des trucs toutes seules parfois »

-« Qu'elles aillent chez leur médecin ou faire les magasins, c'est une chose. Mais partir comme ça, c'est différent »

-« T'inquiètes pas Harry, Ann n'est pas loin » dit Ron « Et puis, elle n'est pas en danger non plus, sinon tu le sentirais ! »

-« Oui, c'est vrai ! »

-« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir la paix » demanda Hermione « J'ai un calcul très complexe à réaliser »

-« On va te laisser travailler. N'oublies pas de faire des poses, sinon tu auras besoin de lunettes ! » plaisanta Ron en l'embrassant sur le front « Je serais dans le salon si tu te languis de moi »

-« Merci ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ann n'était pas si proche que ça. Elle était même plutôt loin de Poudlard. Au niveau du registre de l'Etat civil Sorcier, en compagnie de : l'employer pour, tout comme Dumbledore, être témoin au mariage de Severus Rogue et Ambre Nebula.

-« Vous pouvez embrasser la marié » dit la vieille sorcière.

-« Avec joie »

-« Félicitation à vous deux. Mais avant que cela ne soit vraiment officiel, pourriez-vous signer le document. Pas de signature, pas de mariage ! » plaisanta la sorcière.

-« On signe où ? » demanda Ambre.

-« Là et là pour les époux. Ici et ici pour les 2 témoins. Bien, voici une copie pour vous. La mienne part de suite au registre »

-« Beth, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai demandé ? » dit Dumbledore.

-« Bien sûr. Il n'y aura pas de publication officielle, se sera juste classé avec les autres. Il y en a de plus en plus, ça ne sera pas remarqué. Oh, et félicitation, Mme Potter »

-« Merci »

-« Mr Potter n'a pas pu venir ? » demanda la vieille femme, sans voir la grimace de Severus.

-« Non…. Il a tendance à avoir trop de journalistes autour de lui »

-« Ça passera. Les journalistes se lassent de tout, vous savez »

-« J'espère que vous avez raison » dit Ann.

-« C'est bien malheureux quand même pour Mr Fudge…. Perdre la tête, à son âge ! Vous savez, j'en ai vu passer des Ministres depuis que je suis là. Aucun n'a finit comme lui »

-« Beth, nous devons rentrer. Portez-vous bien, et à bientôt »

-« Oui, au revoir Albus. Et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si l'envie de faire comme ce charmant couple vous prend »

-« Oui ! Je ne l'oublierais pas ! » répondit Albus « Allons-y, Ann, la Ministre nous attend. Severus, je sais que 24h, cela peut être court pour une lune de miel. Mais vous savez tout aussi bien que moi à quel point cela peut-être dangereux pour vous deux si cela s'ébruite »

-« Oui »

-« En tout cas, félicitation et longue vie aux jeunes mariés » dit Dumbledore en entraînant Ann à sa suite.

-« Passez une bonne soirée ! » dit Ann.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry faisait les 100 pas devant la Grande Porte. Il avait pris la Carte des Maraudeurs, l'avait scruté de fond en comble, mais n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'Ann. Le soleil se couchait déjà, qu'elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Il avait voulu en parler à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci était absent aussi. Il espérait que les 2 sorciers soient ensemble.

-« Regardez-moi ça ! » dit Drago « On dirait un Lion en cage ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? »

-« Ça m'intrigue, c'est tout. Qu'avait-elle de si important à faire, pour te laisser là, en plan ? »

-« Si cela ne me regarde pas, cela te regarde encore moins ! »

-« Mais ce n'est pas moi son mari, je croyais qu'on partageait tout une fois marié » dit Drago « Me serais-je trompé ? »

-« Si tu connais tout de l'autre, comment pourras-tu être surpris ! » dit Ann.

-« Enfin ! »

-« Je t'ai autant manqué que ça ? »

-« J'aurais juste aimé autre chose qu'un mot sibyllin ! »

-« Mr Malefoy » dit Dumbledore « Vous êtes responsable de votre maison jusqu'à demain soir. Le professeur Rogue sera absent durant une journée, je compte sur vous pour tenir vos camarades tranquilles »

-« Oui Monsieur » dit Drago « Pourrais-je savoir les raison de cette absence ? »

-« Cela ne concerne que votre professeur et moi-même. Je vous tiendrais responsable des quelconques troubles dans votre maison » dit Dumbledore « Ai-je été assez clair ? »

-« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur » dit Drago, toujours aux aguets du moindre indice.

-« Et tu avais quelques choses à voir avec cette affaire ? » demanda Harry à Ann.

-« L'affaire de Dumbledore et Rogue ? Non, moi, je devais juste voir la Ministre. Elle tenait à me présenter ses excuses pour l'attitude de l'ancien Ministre, et à me parler de quelques petites choses trouvées dans les affaires de Fudge au sujet d'Ombre. Dumbledore était présent, c'est surtout lui qui a parlé. Et sinon, je suis allée mettre en règle mes documents…. J'ai changé de nom maintenant, je devais donc le faire sur tous mes papiers. Je déteste la bureaucratie ! »

-« Et pourquoi j'ai pas eu droit aux excuses de la Ministre, moi ? »

-« Parce que toi, très cher, tu n'étais nullement menacé de mort par un Ministre barge ! » dit Ann « Au contraire, il voulait ton plus grand bien. Sauf que cet imbécile s'est trompé de personne à utiliser…. Tu sais où est Ombre, j'ai un mot du Ministre pour elle ? »

-« Hein ? » dit Harry, avant de voir la présence de Malefoy « Je suppose en patrouille, ou en pleine vérification de l'Etat de l'école. S'est ta meilleure amie, pas la mienne »

-« Parfois j'oublie. On se retrouve chez nous » dit Ann en l'embrassant « Professeur, j'espère que cette fois tout est arrangé. A tout de suite ! »

Dumbledore mit une main sur l'épaule de Harry et tous deux montèrent à son bureau pour avoir une explication sur les évènements de l'après-midi : mariage, bureaucratie et Ministre. Quand à Drago, il en avait assez entendu pour faire un compte rendu mensuel à son père.

_(1) Dans le tome6, Amélia Bones décède rapidement. En tout cas, elle faisait l'unanimité chez ses collègues. Je ne sais pas le destin qui lui sera réservé, pour le moment. _


	17. Chapitre 15 '150' : Entaînements

**Chapitre 15 (150) : Entraînements**

En ce dimanche matin, premier jour de février, Dumbledore était inquiet. Le temps pour Ann était compté, il le savait. Et le temps d'entraînement pour la Triade l'était encore plus, car comment se décidera-t-elle à combattre après la mort du Phoenix ? Comment Harry pourrait-il se remettre rapidement en selle après une telle épreuve ? Perdre ses parents aussi tôt avait eu le bon côté qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'eux. Mais il se souviendrait d'Ann, comment ne pourrait-il se souvenir d'elle ?

Il avait trop traîné, il les avait trop couvé, alors que l'avenir du monde sorcier, voir du monde tout court, reposait sur leurs épaules. Des épaules de presque plus adolescents à pas encore totalement adultes. Mais il en était certain, des épaules capables de le soutenir ! Il fit donc parvenir, en début de matinée, un mot à ses professeurs.

-« Chers amis, si je vous ai fait venir si tôt dans mon bureau, c'est pour vous parler d'avenir. Non Minerva, je n'ai pas fait appel à Sibylle pour cela » dit Dumbledore, faisant rire l'assemblée « Vous êtes tous au courant de l'identité d'une de nos élèves, et de ce que cela implique directement pour 3 autres »

-« Oui »

-« Ils ne sont pas prêts. J'en suis désolé, mais c'est un fait…. » dit Dumbledore « J'y suis pour quelque chose, j'ai préféré leur laisser le temps de vivre, pour qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils perdront, ce que le monde perdra, si le Mal l'emporte »

-« Ils sont doués pourtant » dit Flitwick « Plus que mes meilleurs Serdaigles ! »

-« Mais ils sont jeunes et désinvoltes » dit Dumbledore « Et ils ne sont pas au niveau qui devrait être le leur…. Voldemort tentera plus que tout de s'en prendre à Poudlard, je ne sais pas quand, mais sans doute d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, quand les élèves ne seront plus occupés que par les vacances et leurs flirts, et qu'ils seront épuisés par les révisions et les examens »

-« Vous vous attendez à quoi ? » demanda Remus.

-« Suite au mariage de Harry et à la tentative de meurtre contre Ann, la plupart des partisans légers de Voldemort ont préféré se retirer. Les ondes de ce Noël ont du aidé aussi…. Mais Voldemort a de plus en plus d'adeptes parmi les sorciers anglais, européens ainsi que dans le monde entier. Tous rêvent de voir les enfants de moldus et les sang-mélés morts ou réduits en esclavage, ils rêvent de ne plus avoir à vivre dans l'ombre des moldus…. Et tous pensent que une fois l'Angleterre soumis à la Magie Noire, Voldemort prendra l'Europe et le reste du monde sous son pouvoir. Cela ne doit jamais arriver, nous, sorciers anglais, devons l'en empêcher »

-« C'est certain ! »

-« Mais…. Comment ? »

-« En formant la meilleure équipe, la plus capable des équipes. Ils sont jeunes, plein de fougue. Nous devons canaliser leur énergie et les former pour êtres meilleurs, les meilleurs des meilleurs ! »

-« Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? » demanda Sirius.

-« Je pense que leur faire des cours communs supplémentaires n'apportera rien, il faut utiliser leurs qualités propres pour le moment. Cela empêchera qu'ils s'amusent et ne soient perturbés par les autres, leur concentration sera donc maximale. Et comme le temps nous est compté, nous devons former une équipe complète, à défaut de former des sorciers complets, cela nous fera gagner un certain temps... Melle Granger et Messieurs Potter et Weasley forment une équipe, ils sont unis à la vie, à la mort, et l'ont déjà prouvés à maintes reprises. Quand à Melle Smith, sa propension à sombrer dans le côté obscure de la magie m'inquiète, nous devons renforcer le contrôle qu'elle a sur ses pouvoirs et sa stabilité émotionnelle »

-« Ça va pas être facile de le lui faire comprendre » dit Lucinda.

-« Je compte donc sur vous, ma chère, et sur votre cousine, pour lui montrer qu'elle en a besoin. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour sa force magique, j'ai par contre plus de doute sur sa résistance physique mais surtout psychique »

-« Elle est où d'ailleurs, Ambre ? » dit Sirius « Et Snivellus ? »

-« Severus, Sirius, Severus. Et si je me rappelle, vous avez eu aussi droit à un week-end loin des élèves, et il ne s'en est pas plus inquiété. Respectez sa vie, Sirius ! »

-« Nous dévions » dit Louisa « En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? »

-« Merci de me rappeler la raison de cette réunion. Prenons-les, cas par cas. Tout d'abord, Melle Smith, qui aura le programme le plus léger mais le plus intense aussi. Lucinda, pourrez-vous faire en sorte qu'elle utilise cette étrange pièce sur le Lady. Je voudrais que vous la mettiez en stress intense, pour qu'elle se dépasse. De cette manière nous verrons jusqu'où elle peut tenir sans laisser sa nature rancunière prendre le dessus. Kaede, je voudrais que vous vous occupiez de son contrôle émotionnel »

-« Bien, Monsieur le Directeur »

-« Vous aurez à charge celui des 3 autres, ainsi que leur apprentissage du maniement des armes. Harry possède déjà son arme, mais ses amis non. Ils doivent trouver l'arme qu'ils pourront utiliser s'ils ne peuvent plus se servir de la magie. Vos connaissances dans ce domaine sont plus grandes que les miennes. Je compte donc sur vous pour les former, pour les former à tuer à mains nues s'il le faut »

-« Mais ! » s'exclama le professeur Chourave.

-« Il n'y a pas de mais, en face, ils n'auront pas de cadeaux. Melle Amata leur apprendra les Arts Martiaux, qui ont été conçus pour se défendre et non pour attaquer. Hélas, il faut parfois en venir au pire pour sauver sa vie. Mais il est plus facile de tuer d'un coup d'épée que de désirer intensément la mort comme le veut l'utilisation de l'Avada Kedavra. Evidemment, j'espère qu'ils n'auront jamais à s'en servir, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir »

-« Je comprend »

-« Ma chère Chourave, je compte sur vous pour donner des cours supplémentaires en Botanique. J'aimerais que d'ici la fin de l'année ils connaissent assez de plantes magiques pour les reconnaître et les utiliser à bon escient. On sait tous que certaines plantes peuvent éviter l'utilisation de la magie. Vous pouvez conviez Mr Longdubat, si vous le désirez, car je pense qu'il révèlera bientôt tout son potentiel »

-« Il en sera ravi, j'en suis certaine »

-« Moi de même. Filius, vous connaissez des Enchantements plus utiles et stables que les illusions »

-« Evidemment »

-« Enseignez-les. Et si vous le désirez, conviez Melle Chang »

-« D'accord » couina Flitwick.

-« J'aimerais que vous alliez inspecter les couloirs. Severus est absent, et je crains que les Serpentards n'en profitent »

-« Nous y allons ! »

-« Merci » dit Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers Minerva McGonagall « Vous savez ce que je vais vous demander ? »

-« De leur montrer toutes les métamorphoses utiles et de vérifier l'avancement de leurs métamorphoses personnelles »

-« Exactement. Quand à vous Sirius, j'aimerais que vous leur appreniez la communication inter espèces et comment se fondre dans la vie animale. Cela leur sera utile pour avancer sans se faire repérer. Ils n'utilisent pas toutes les nouvelles capacités qui vont avec leurs transformations, et je pense que vous êtes la personne la plus adaptée pour cet enseignement »

-« D'accord »

-« Merci…. Severus s'occupera d'enseigner les potions à Melle Granger, elle est la seule qui suivra ses cours sans poser de problèmes. Et elle a une mémoire assez importante pour retenir tout ce qu'elle apprendra, au contraire de ses amis…. Pendant ce temps, Charlie, vous enseignerez à votre frère tous les sorts, les techniques et autres trucs et astuces pour venir à bout de la moindre créature magique, bonne ou mauvaise. Je sais, ce sera difficile, mais je pense que des cours avec support pratique rentreront plus facilement que de la simple théorie. Vous connaissez mieux vote frère que moi, vous saurez le faire comprendre rapidement »

-« Avec quelques bleus et brûlures, il prendra vite le pli » dit Charlie « Je vous demanderais juste un mot pour éviter que ma mère ne m'égorge si elle l'apprend »

-« Il n'y a pas de raison » dit Dumbledore, cachant mal un sourire « Mais je le ferais. Bill et Jane, vous ne vous occuperez pas de la Triade…. Je voudrais que vous remettiez en place, et plus comme un simple cours de défense, les duels de Sorciers, ainsi que des cours supplémentaires et complémentaires, pour chaque élève qui voudra y participer. Avec les attaques de Voldemort, je pense que vous aurez du monde. La Grande Salle sera à votre disposition après le dîner »

-« D'accord, on s'occupera d'eux » dit Bill « Jusqu'où pouvons-nous aller ? »

-« On évitera l'Avada Kedavra. Mais les 2 autres Sortilèges Interdits pourront être vus »

-« Albus ! » s'écria McGonagall.

-« Il faut bien qu'ils apprennent la dureté de la vie. Seuls Bill et Jane auront le droit de s'en servir pour leur apprendre à résister. Charlie leur fournira de la vermine pour qu'ils s'exercent à les lancer. Evidemment, il y a beaucoup d'autres sorts utilisables qu'ils devront voir, mais à la fin de l'année, les élèves de 7ème seront dans le monde réel et adulte. Qu'ils les apprennent, je me charge d'apaiser le Ministère et de faire venir des Aurors pour contrôler tous ces élèves et ces hormones en ébullition »

-« Pourra-t-on se servir du labyrinthe ? » demanda Jane « Il serait utile qu'ils aient un support psychologique, au bout d'un moment ils seront lassés des rats et araignées »

-« Ambre va utiliser un autre système pour entraîner les enfants » dit Lucinda « Elle n'aura besoin que du Lady, elle est plus en phase avec lui »

-« Et je peux prendre la Salle d'Entraînement de Défense pour m'occuper de la méditation et du combat » dit Kaede « J'aimerais ouvrir cette option à tous, si cela est possible »

-« Je vais réfléchir aux emplois du temps, je vous dirais ça »

-« Bien, merci »

-« Pompom »

-« Je vais m'occuper de leur apprendre à se soigner, je suppose »

-« Effectivement, mais pas les simples bleus d'élèves, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez des plaies infectées par poisons, diverses morsures de créatures, lacérations par des plantes. S'il vous faut les blesser avant, faites-le »

-« Ils ne vont pas aimer. Mais si vous y tenez…. Je dois vous laisser, il me faut vérifier mes réserves. On me demande souvent de la Pimentine, et je ne sais plus où en sont mes stocks »

-« Merci Pompom » dit Dumbledore « Louisa, Remus…. Sortilèges et combats, élémentaires ou non »

-« Le programme va vite être fini » dit Remus « Les Gryffondors ont bien avancés en Défense »

-« Tant mieux, une fois qu'ils en auront fini, ça leur permettra d'étudier plus les autres matières. Hum, Louisa, j'ai crû comprendre que Mr Longdubat avait inventé un balai sécurisé »

-« Oui, en effet »

-« Pourriez-vous le mettre rapidement en vente. Les familles sorcières voudront protéger leur famille, et j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas trop de victimes durant cet été »

-« Je vais voir avec Diane si cela lui convient. Nimbus devrait les mettre en vente pour fin mai ou début juin, si tout se passe bien chez eux »

-« Ce serait parfait » dit Dumbledore « Bien, je crois avoir fait le tour. Minerva, pouvez-vous faire venir nos jeunes amis ? »

-« Il est encore tôt »

-« Plus tôt on commence, plus tôt on termine. Et j'aimerais bien mettre en place les nouveaux horaires rapidement »

-« Je vais les sortir du lit » dit McGonagall « Mais je ne vous promet pas qu'ils seront de bonne humeur »

-« Je me charge de leur humeur, envoyez-les moi »

-« Si vous y tenez ! » dit Minerva en sortant.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le lundi matin _(2 février)_, un mot du Directeur était placardé dans chaque Salle Commune :

_Suite aux diverses attaques proférées contre le monde sorcier par Lord Voldemort, j'ai décidé de compléter votre formation, avec l'aval du Ministère et sous le contrôle des Aurors.  
__Ainsi, les cours d'options de Combats resteront au choix de l'élève, même si je vous conseille de les suivre. En effet, certains d'entre vous ne seront pas autorisés à se servir de leur baguette durant l'été, que cela ne vous empêche pas de savoir vous défendre à mains nues. La taille et la force ne sont pas forcément nécessaires pour échapper à un attaquant, la vitesse et l'ingéniosité sont parfois plus utiles. Ces cours auront lieu, avec le professeur Amata et des Aurors, tous les jours de la semaine, de 13h à 14h. Chaque semaine aura un mouvement, une parade ou une attaque différente, vous pourrez donc choisir le jour de votre entraînement.  
__De plus, pour les élèves de second cycles comme pour les élèves de premier cycle, des cours supplémentaires de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vous seront proposés, tous les soirs, de 20h à 21h, sous la responsabilité des professeurs Bill Weasley et Jane Roze. Des Aurors seront là pour vous expliquer l'importance des sorts vus, par des exemples d'utilisations personnelles, et pour vous mettre en situation. Le labyrinthe sera mis à votre disposition pour avoir un support pratique, dès que vous maîtriserez assez de sorts. Comme pour les cours de Combats, des plannings hebdomadaires seront mis à dispositions, après concertations avec les enseignants.  
__Vous pourrez ainsi choisir les sortilèges que vous désirez apprendre. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous alliez contre vos idéaux et surtout pas que vous vous rendiez malade. Il n'y a pas une obligation de réussite, ces cours sont essentiellement là pour que vous sachiez ce que vous pouvez faire, selon vos niveaux.  
__Je ne tiens pas à ce que se soit la panique dans l'école. Au contraire, je pense que plus vous serez complet au niveau de vos connaissances, plus vous aurez de chance de vous en sortir, et d'aidez vos familles. On ne sait ni où ni quand le Lord Noir frappera, il frappera peut-être directement à Poudlard. Mais je sais que vous serez tous capables de le combattre, car l'UNION fait la FORCE.  
__Vos Directeurs de Maisons se tiennent à votre disposition pour de plus amples renseignements.  
__Votre directeur, __Albus Dumbledore._

-« Extra ! » dit Marco « Enfin on rentre dans le vif du sujet ! »

-« Il nous prépare à la guerre » dit Angelina « Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il se rende bien compte de la situation »

-« Mais nous sommes en guerre, Angie » dit Lee « Il n'y a qu'à voir le nombre d'attaques commises depuis la rentrée, la quantité de personnes qui ont fuit à l'étranger…. Avec le Ministère et les Aurors pour nous guider, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, on n'aura plus Poudlard pour nous protéger à partir de juillet. Je préfère apprendre des choses que je ne mettrais jamais en pratique, plutôt que de ne pas les savoir si je suis attaqué »

-« Et moi donc ! » dit Neville « Ma grand-mère vieillit, elle n'est plus aussi forte qu'avant. Je tiens à la protéger »

-« Tu ne seras pas encore en second cycle avant d'avoir reçu tes résultats de Buses » dit Parvati « Il faudrait que le Ministre autorise les sorciers de tous âges à utiliser leur baguette en cas d'attaque »

-« Je pense qu'ils vont d'abord faire en sorte que les familles protègent leur demeure » dit Fred « Si les gens ne savent pas s'ils pourront combattre avant de mourir, cela ne sert pas à grand-chose. Vous avez lu les dernières nouvelles, les Tue-Loup et autres Aconits sont en voie de disparition pour utilisation abusive. Il semble que des amulettes anti-Vampires se vendent en grande quantité depuis quelques temps »

-« Quand on ne sait pas si un sort fonctionnera » dit Neville « On se tourne toujours vers la nature, elle, elle n'a que rarement des failles »

-« Bien dit ! » di Ann « Au fait, tu sais pas, A.J. a proposé notre balai à Nimbus, qui sont plus que ravis. Evidemment, les marges bénéficiaires devront être réduite au maximum, pour que les familles puissent s'en offrir facilement un, mais le Ministère semble vouloir appuyer ce genre de démarche. On ne sera peut-être pas riches, mais on va devenir célèbres ! »

-« Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que ce balai sauve un maximum de vie » dit Neville « Ensuite, peu importe »

-« Ta modestie t'honore, Neville » dit Ann « Bon, c'est l'heure des cours »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le mardi 3 février, Lucinda décida de faire une pose dans ses enseignements, pour leur expliquer que certains faits historiques étaient associés à des objets magiques. Il y avait évidemment les amulettes, mais elles étaient classiques. Il y avait d'autres objets, essentiellement des bijoux ou des armes, qui travaillèrent les esprits.

-« Pouvez-vous me citer des objets ayant subi la convoitise humaine, sorcière ou non »

-« La toison d'or » dit Parvati.

-« En effet, la Toison d'Or est l'une de ces reliques à caractères magiques. Elle a hélas disparu il y a bien longtemps. Quoi d'autres ? »

-« Les Pommes d'Or »

-« Oui, excellent. Les rares fruits convoités. Avec l'Ambroisie, qu'on appelait autrefois le nectar des Dieux, c'était des objets très rares…. Des Pommes d'Or ont subi de nombreuses parodies, dirons-nous. Mais il est vrai qu'à leur époque, ces Pommes prises dans le jardin d'Aphrodite, ont eu leur effet sur la personne à qui ont les offrait. D'autres exemple, plus proche de nous »

-« Excalibur ? » tenta Neville.

-« Excellent Neville. Excalibur, l'épée du Roi Arthur. Bons nombres de moldus et de sorciers ont essayé de la trouver. Comme le Saint Graal. Il est impossible, à l'heure actuelle, de connaître la véritable date d'existence de ce cher Arthur, nous ne pouvons vérifier l'existence d'un objet qui n'a pas de date précise. Il faudrait voir auprès des protégés de Merlin pour cela. On peut aussi parler du Bouclier et de l'Epée de Saint George, qui terrassa le Dragon. Sans parler du célèbre arc de Robin des Bois, oui, il a bien existé…. Mais son arc était magique, aucune flèche ne ratait sa cible, jamais ! Nous avons donc parlé des armes…. Mais savez-vous qu'il existe des objets magiques, des pièces uniques, qui permettent de faire tout se qu'on veut »

-« Comme quoi ? » demanda Seamus.

-« Il existe une pair de gant, faites dans la peau d'un vert Gallois végétarien. Quand on jardine avec, même si on est nullissime, on obtient le plus parfait des résultats…. D'où l'expression : avoir la main verte »

-« Ils existent ? »

-« Oui, jeune homme…. Ils ont été vus pour la dernière fois en Australie, il y a plus d'1 siècle. Je sais, cela fait loin, mais qui avouerait posséder des gants magiques ! Dans la même veine, il y a des lunettes qui permettent de connaître la combinaison de n'importe quel coffre…. Elles ne fonctionnent que chez les moldus, heureusement. Dans le style voleur, il y a une paire de gants pickpockets. Ils ont été détruits, par contre, car ils volaient aussi les bourses des sorciers. Ensuite, une montre passe-muraille. Je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient, mais quelle personne honnête aurait besoin d'une montre pour passer à travers les murs. Les exemples sont divers et variés, au cours de l'histoire. Evidemment, le Ministère surveille cela avec beaucoup d'attention »

-« Il y a des objets pour faire revenir les morts ? » demanda Harry.

-« Non, hélas. Mais il existe un collier, dit Collier Daphné, qui permet à un fantôme de reprendre forme humaine, de chair et de sang »

-« Vrai ? »

-« Oui. Ce collier possède une longue histoire, comme beaucoup d'autres objets de ce type, mais toujours emprunte d'amour contrairement à d'autres…. Tout commence en Grèce, il y a plusieurs siècles. Acturus était un sorcier travaillant chez un créateur de bijoux, un notable d'Athènes. Il avait à charge de polir et de tailler les pierres précieuses. La magie aidait beaucoup, bien qu'il ne devait pas vraiment s'en servir. Acturus travaillait dur, il était marié depuis longtemps avec la fille de son patron, Daphné, et espérait bien un jour avoir des enfants. Cela arriva enfin, Acturus était au comble du bonheur…. Mais son épouse était d'une santé très fragile. Elle mourut avant même de mettre au monde leur premier enfant, qui disparut avec elle. Elle savait que son père et son époux attendaient cet enfant, et les remords l'on fait revenir en tant que fantôme. Mais Acturus était parti loin de la ville, trop accablé par le chagrin. Comme le père de Daphné ne pouvait la voir, elle réussit à retrouver son époux. Bien sûr, le choc fut rude, vous vous en doutez…. Mais Acturus était un homme bon et généreux. Et travailleur aussi. Pour montrer à sa femme à quel point il l'aimait toujours, il décida de créer un pendentif…. Qui deviendra le Collier Daphné »

-« A quoi sert un collier, pour un fantôme ? » demanda Lavande « Elle ne pouvait pas le porter ! »

-« Le collier était un cadeau, un don de soi à l'autre » dit Lucinda « Il s'agit d'un saphir d'un bleu presque noir, taillé en rond ou bouchon, entouré de perles noires, monté sur de l'or et sur une chaîne. Les perles noires étaient très rares, et à l'heure actuelle, on ne sait comment Acturus a réussi à les obtenir…. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas Daphné qui porta ce collier, mais son époux »

-« Un collier sur un homme ? »

-« Oui. La forme et les tons choisis, pour l'époque, ne posaient aucun problème. Il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, cela serait plus tendancieux…. En fait, Acturus mit plusieurs années avant de trouver la bonne pierre, la bonne teinte, et aussi pour obtenir les précieuses perles, qui malgré leurs petites tailles, n'étaient pas abordables, encore moins qu'à l'heure actuelle. Il réussit enfin à finir son œuvre, quelques années avant sa mort. Il y avait mis toute son énergie, tout son temps…. Et tout son amour aussi. Mais Daphné était toujours un fantôme »

-« Quel a été l'utilité de ses efforts ? »

-« Acturus savait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire revenir les morts. Bien sûr. Mais il savait aussi que malgré le temps passé, sa femme était comme au jour de sa mort, tandis que lui, avait bien vieilli. Beaucoup le prenait pour un fou, parce qu'ils le voyaient parler tout haut à lui-même…. Lorsqu'il mourut, le seul trésor que l'on découvrit fut ce pendentif. Quand à Daphné, elle disparut en même temps que son époux, leur œuvre commune était faite. Ce n'était pas un enfant, juste un collier…. Mais un collier qui représentait l'amour éternel qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre »

-« Et d'où vient cette histoire de fantôme en vie ? »

-« J'y arrive. L'œuvre d'Acturus disparut durant des années, le nom de sa femme était inscrit derrière, c'est pour cela que malgré tout, le collier continue de s'appelait Daphné. Près de 500ans après sa création, un riche marchand le découvrit et l'acheta à sa femme pour se faire pardonner ses nombreuses absences. Cette dernière apprécia le geste, mais aurait préféré que son époux reste. Elle le regretta encore plus quand son mari disparut en mer juste après le lui avoir offert. Il aurait dû écouter sa femme, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort. Il veillait sur sa femme, la conseillant dans son sommeil alors qu'elle ne pouvait le voir dans la journée. Un jour, pleine de nostalgie, elle se décida à enfin porter le dernier présent de son époux »

-« Et ? »

-« Et elle en tomba sous le choc ! Dès qu'elle mis le pendentif et qu'elle appela son époux, il apparut bien vivant en face d'elle, sans avoir vieilli, juste comme dans son souvenir…. Après plusieurs heures à lui expliquer les faits, l'épouse qui n'était pas trop idiote décida de célébrer le retour de son époux. A l'époque, maquiller des faits était facile, surtout avec des dessous de tables. Ayant de nouveau une enveloppe charnelle, le mari resta auprès de sa femme. Et ils eurent même enfin des enfants. Il est à noter que jamais l'époux ne s'éloignait trop de son épouse. Lorsque sa femme décéda, il disparut à son tour, ayant enfin eu la vie qu'il désirait »

-« Et les enfants ? »

-« Ils eurent leurs propres enfants, et le secret se passa de génération en génération, et se perdit dans les temps et les guerres…. Le collier est réapparu au cou de nombreuses personnes, hommes ou femmes. Certains sont mêmes immortalisés sur des tableaux. Mais à l'heure actuelle, le Collier Daphné est une de ces légendes qu'on ne peut confirmer, fautes de preuves ou de témoignages assez convainquant »

-« Mais il existe vraiment ? »

-« Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a une théorie pour son existence, il y en a une autre pour sa non existence. Dans les deux cas, le Collier Daphné ne peut marcher que si l'amour qui unit les 2 êtres est pur et sincère, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Et puis, il faut que l'un des 2 meure, ce qui n'est pas agréable, et surtout qu'il revienne sous la forme d'un fantôme…. Vous voyez la complexité que peut avoir la confirmation du pouvoir de ce collier » dit Lucinda « Bien, le cours se termine. Pour la semaine prochaine, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez une recherche sur l'un des objets magiques que nous avons cité durant ce cours. Sujet au choix, mais je tiens à ce que le compte rendu soit le plus complet possible même s'il est court. Bonne fin de journée »

-« Tu crois vraiment qu'un tel collier peut exister ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Avec la magie, tu sais, on peut s'attendre à tout » répondit Ann « Et ce serait une belle preuve d'amour. Pourquoi tu t'y intéresses ? »

-« Juste par curiosité. Ce serait étrange, je suppose, de faire revenir l'être qu'on aime, pour qu'il meure à nouveau, en même temps que nous…. N'est-ce pas égoïste ? »

-« Un peu, peut-être. Mais si l'être aimé revient sous la forme d'un fantôme, auprès de soi, c'est qu'il désire lui aussi rester avec l'être qu'il aime…. Je ne pense pas que se soit égoïste de vouloir réunir 2 êtres qui s'aiment toujours, malgré la mort »

-« Oui, c'est un point de vu. Mais pourquoi n'en entendons-nous pas plus parler ? »

-« L'amour n'est pas quelques choses qui se vit avec les autres, il ne se vit qu'à 2…. Quand on étale son amour, ce n'est pas pour prouver qu'on aime l'autre, mais pour prouver au monde qu'on s'aime. Pour moi, se sont 2 états d'esprit complètement opposés. Et puis, tous les veufs ou veuves voudraient utiliser ce collier, et si jamais les personnes sont parties l'esprit libre, ils croiront que l'autre ne les aimait pas vraiment, ce qui rendrait la perte encore plus douloureuse. Je pense que la disparition de ce collier est une bonne chose »

-« Comment sais-tu qu'il a disparu ? »

-« Où est-il, s'il n'est pas caché aux yeux de tous ? »

-« Chez quelqu'un qui a trop de bijoux pour voir la beauté de celui-là » dit Lavande « Ou chez une personne qui n'en a pas l'utilité. Vous allez faire votre exposé sur quoi ? »

-« Excalibur » dit Ron « Je suis certain de trouver assez de renseignements. Neville, tu choisis les gants pour mains vertes ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir ce que je trouve dessus » dit Neville « Et toi Harry ? »

-« Je pense que je vais faire un devoir sur Saint George, comme dit Ron, j'ai de fortes chances de trouver de la documentation…. Mais ça m'ennuie déjà rien en imaginant la quantité de livres à fouiller ! »

-« J'avais pas pensé à ça ! » dit Ron « Au fait, vous en êtes où de vos arbres généalogiques ? »

-« Je stagne » dit Seamus, en s'asseyant à table « Et toi ? »

-« Je perd les traces en Irlande. C'est énervant ! »

-« Et vous pensez mettre assez de points d'avance sur Poufsouffle ? » demanda Parvati « Parce qu'avec la technique des Serpentards et leur nouveaux balais, ils peuvent gagner aux nombres de points ! »

-« Ça y est, elle a compris le principe de la Coupe de Quidditch ! » s'exclama Seamus « Merci Merlin ! »

Les Gryffondors de 5ème année explosèrent de rire sous la remarque, plutôt fondée, de Seamus. La réflexion de Parvati ne quitta pas un instant l'esprit de Harry, alors qu'il cherchait la meilleur tactique pour ne pas perdre en finale, puisqu'il était évident que Gryffondor serait en finale. Il était hors de question que cette année, alors qu'il était capitaine, cela ne soit pas le cas. Hors de question !!!

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le samedi matin _(7 février)_, jour de match, Harry n'arrivait pas à se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Ann.

-« Je me dégoûte d'avance » répondit-il.

-« A ce point ? »

-« Ouais…. A ce point, et même plus encore »

-« Harry, joue du mieux que tu peux, donne ton maximum…. Fait que ton équipe joue de la manière la plus sportive et respectueuse possible, et on ne pourra pas te traiter de serpent »

-« Facile à dire pour toi, tu n'es pas capitaine »

-« En effet. Mais c'est le rôle du Capitaine de trouver la meilleure tactique, et de réfléchir au long terme. La remarque de Parvati est totalement justifiée. Déjà que les Serpentards jouent de manière grossière, et qu'ils arrivent à gagner de manière écrasante. Avec leurs nouveaux balais, ils pourraient gagner la Coupe de Quidditch sans qu'il y ait de finale, et gagner par la même occasion la Coupe des Quatre Maisons »

-« Je sais. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les maisons n'ont pas toutes les mêmes balais, de cette manière seul le jeu d'équipe rentrerait en compte…. La vitesse et la maniabilité des balais sont des avantages, je le sais. Mais pour ce genre de compétition, comment pouvons-nous apprendre les valeurs du sport ? »

-« Je crois que tu les connais déjà, puisque tu te poses la question. Ecoute, si les balais évoluent, c'est bien pour que les équipes gagnent sur certains niveaux. Penses-tu que nous aurions de si bons balais sans cela ? Non, nous aurions toujours des balais faits maisons, inconfortables et peu pratiques. Les compétitions de Quidditch font évoluer les balais, pour le bien de tous. Ainsi, les anciens modèles deviennent abordables pour les bourses démunies, et ainsi de suite, années après années…. »

-« Mais ici, à Poudlard, cela n'a pas la même importance ! »

-« Au contraire, l'esprit de compétition se crée ici. Il faut mettre toutes les chances de son côté, avec de bons balais. Mais n'oublie pas Harry, que ce n'est pas le balai qui fait le joueur, mais le joueur qui révèle les capacités de son balai. Tu as déjà battus Malefoy avec un balai de catégorie inférieure. Et tu le feras encore, j'en suis certaine…. Et si tu crois en ton équipe, alors vous gagnerez »

-« Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas Malefoy que j'affronte, mais les Poufsouffles. Ils ne méritent pas le plan que j'ai en tête »

-« Qui le mérite ? » dit Ann « Comme je te l'ai dit, respecte ton adversaire, ne te moque pas de lui, joue dans les règles du Quidditch et amuse-toi. Montre que contrairement aux Serpentards, si tu gagnes de manière écrasante. Et je dis bien si tu gagnes, parce que la victoire n'est jamais acquise…. Si tu gagnes Harry, montre à tous que c'est par amour du sport, et non de la victoire. De cette manière, on en pourra pas t'en vouloir »

-« Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi »

-« Evidemment, les Poufsouffles t'en voudront, mais je pense qu'après leur match contre les Serpentards, ils comprendront et pardonneront. Alors, tu es enfin prêt ? »

-« Ouais…. J'espère que ça se passera bien »

-« Moi aussi, je n'aimerais pas avoir à passer du temps à l'infirmerie ! »

-« Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de nos entraînements ? »

-« Lucinda à laisser filtrer que ça commencerait dès lundi soir. Fini les grâces matinées ! »

-« De toute façon, tu ne dors jamais très longtemps »

-« Non, mais j'aime énormément traînasser au lit ! Surtout en bonne compagnie »

-« J'aime bien ce genre de réponse » dit Harry en l'embrassant.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le stade de Quidditch était en effervescence. Cette deuxième série de matches donnerait le classement des 4 équipes pour la Coupe de Quidditch. Tous espéraient que leur maison serait en finale, et une grande partie espérait que Serpentard ne gagnerait pas la Coupe.

-« Bon, je sais que nous sommes en tête du classement, pour le moment. Mais les Serpentards ne jouent jamais en finesse, et avec leurs nouveaux balais, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'ils mettent une raclée aux Poufsouffles comme aux Serdaigles. Et qu'ils nous posent de sacrés problèmes pour la course à la Coupe : »

-« On les mâtera ! »

-« J'espère bien. Ron, tu resteras sur le banc aujourd'hui »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« On doit mettre un maximum de points de notre côté, mais je préfèrerais éviter un nul pour les Poufsouffles…. Juste par acquis de conscience. Et puis, fait pas la tête, tu seras avec Hermione »

-« Ouais, mais je préfèrerais jouer ! »

-« Je me doute bien. Je préfère que tu sois en forme pour affronter les Serdaigles et les Serpentards…. Et puis, on leur laisse ainsi imaginer que Marco pourrait te remplacer »

-« Ah ! Tactique de tromperie ! »

-« Exact…. Pour que les Poufsouffles ne nous fassent pas la guerre froide, je veux que vous vous donniez à fond, tout en respectant nos adversaires et en respectant les règles du Quidditch. Je ne veux en aucun cas un comportement digne des Serpentards. Fred et George, vous aussi vous serez sur le banc de touche…. Laissons vos remplaçants montrer ce qu'ils valent en match. Ce sera peut-être le seul de la saison »

-« Pas de problème. Mais tu as intérêt à gagner de manière écrasante, Capitaine »

-« Je compte bien là-dessus » dit Harry « Seamus, Dean, vous sentez-vous prêts ? »

-« Aussi prêt qu'on le peut » dit Dean.

-« Vous vous êtes bien entraînés, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Ne soyez pas intimidé par le stade rempli de supporter. Jouez comme vous le faites en entraînement, le naturel reviendra vite ! Quand à vous, mes très chères Poursuiveuses, je compte sur votre talent inné pour nous faire gagner un maximum de points ! »

-« Compte sur nous, Capitaine ! » dit Alicia.

-« Bien. Alors : LA COUPE AUX LIONS ! »

-« LA COUPE AUX LIONS ! » reprit l'équipe.

-« Aller frangin, fait pas cette tête, tu verras, d'en bas, c'est pas mal aussi les matches, ça te donne une autre vision du jeu. Cela ne te fera que du bien »

-« Si vous le dites ! »

-« On ne le dit pas, on l'affirme ! » dit George.

Comme l'avait supposé Harry, la présence des Remplaçants remonta le moral des Poufsouffles, qui se donnèrent encore plus que d'habitudes, pour tenter de démontrer aux Gryffondors l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise en les sous-estimant. Et comme il s'y attendait, les Remplaçants de Gryffondor étaient au niveau espéré pour ne pas se laisser dominer. En dehors de quelques cafouillages des Batteurs, en début de jeu, il n'y eut pas plus de fausses notes qu'en temps normal. Les Poursuiveuses travaillaient comment un seul homme, une seule femme, pardon. Et le score se creusa rapidement en faveur des Gryffondors, avec tact et fair-play, contrairement à une certaine équipe.

Harry mit rapidement fin au calvaire des Poufsouffles, non sans faire le spectacle contre leur Attrapeur. Avec ses bêtises, il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il perde encore le Vif face aux Poufsouffles. Ann ne risquerait pas de le louper sur ce coup-là. Mais les lions s'en sortirent avec les honneurs, et sous les applaudissements de leur maison.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le dimanche matin, Harry eut la désagréable surprise de trouver un parchemin sur sa porte :

_Entraînements de la Triade, dès ce soir, 22h, en salle de combat.  
__N'oubliez ni vos baguettes, ni vos armes, ni vos têtes. Et soyez en tenue de travail adaptée.  
__Cordialement, __Albus Dumbledore._

-« Il aurait pu être plus aimable » dit Harry.

-« Il reçoit les Aurors aujourd'hui, et le Ministère…. Il n'a pas le droit à la moindre erreur pour expliquer son envie d'entraîner des élèves pour la Guerre. J'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir plus de pratique que de théorie. Même les autres élèves…. J'ai vu les programmes, ce n'est plus du tout du niveau scolaire ce qu'ils nous proposent. On passe dans la classe des Aurors »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Oui…. Enfin, nous, se sera plus développé que pour le reste de l'école. En un seul cours par semaine, de 1h, on ne peut voir que les bases. Heureusement, ils vont donnés des parchemins récapitulatifs, dans chaque salle commune, pour ceux qui veulent se les copier. C'est vraiment la guerre, enfin, heureusement, cette fois le Ministère n'est pas contre nous »

-« Ça change, en effet »

-« On devrait finir nos devoirs, ils ne nous pardonneront aucun retard, tu le sais »

-« Ouais, ouais, ouais… »

-« Au fait, la prochaine fois, évite de sous-estimer ton adversaire... »

-« Zut, moi qui pensait que t'aurais rien vu ! »

-« Mais bien sûr ! Il n'empêche que le Vif a failli te passer sous le nez. En dehors de ça, l'équipe des Poufsouffles est en grande forme, ils ont le moral gonflé à bloc ! J'espère que ça restera pareil pour leur match contre les Serpentards »

-« On verra ça dès la première minute ! » dit Harry « Tu as des livres sur Saint George, dans ta bibliothèque perso ? »

-« Oui, rayon histoire je crois…. Pourquoi, tu n'as rien trouvé à la Bibliothèque ? »

-« Plus aucun livre ! »

-« Si tu t'y étais pris en temps et en heure aussi ! »

-« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y a peu de livres sur le sujet. Enfin, je vais voir ce que je trouve. Tu en es où de ton devoir ? »

-« Fini ! » dit Ann « Faut que je m'occupe des Potions et que je m'amuse en Divination. Après, je serais tranquille »

-« Chanceuse »

-« Mais je travaille moi, au lieu de m'amuser ! »

-« Au lieu de me perturber, oui ! »

-« Si tu le prends comme ça ! Alors, jusqu'aux Buses, je serais très sage et peu perturbatrice » bouda Ann « Mais tu vas vite demander grâce ! »

-« Pari tenu ! » dit Harry « Et maintenant, je vais travailler ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le soir venu, après le dîner, les 4 jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans la Salle de Pratique des DCFM. Dumbledore les attendait tranquillement, seul.

-« Bonsoir » dit-il « Vous êtes un peu en avance. Tant mieux ! »

-« Vous êtes tout seul ? »

-« Oui. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que pour ce soir. J'aimerais que vous mettiez vos baguettes et armes sur cette table, je commencerais vos évaluations physiques de suite après »

-« Evaluation physique ? »

-« Pour vous encadrez au mieux, j'ai besoin de savoir précisément où vous en êtes, dans plusieurs domaines »

-« Vous êtes bien sérieux » dit Harry « Il y a un problème ? »

-« En dehors de la fin du monde ? » demanda Dumbledore « Non, pas plus que d'habitude. Si mes connaissances sur Lord Voldemort sont exactes ou, en tout cas, complètes, il n'attendra pas que vous ayez votre diplôme d'Auror pour vous attaquez. J'aimerais éviter de perdre des élèves parce que je vous ai surestimé et mal conseillé »

-« Vous êtes très sérieux alors »

-« Effectivement, je suis même encore plus sérieux quand il s'agit de Lord Voldemort. Personne ne sait ce qu'il a derrière la tête, même pas moi. Je ne peux que déduire, et je tiens à ce que les probabilités soient en notre faveur. Melle Granger, veuillez passer sur le tapis jaune »

-« D'accord »

-« J'espère que les résultats fournis par vos professeurs sont exacts. C'est quand vous voulez »

-« D'accord » dit Hermione « Je suis prête ! »

Dumbledore n'avait pas prévenu du niveau de la machine, et au premier essai Hermione n'arriva même pas à la moitié du chemin avant d'être expulsée de celle-ci.

-« Melle Granger, comme dirait ce cher Fol'œil : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !! » dit Dumbledore « Recommencez. Et souvenez-vous que les sbires de Lord Voldemort ne vous feront pas de cadeaux, vous n'aurez qu'une seule possibilité pour passer à travers les lignes ennemis, entre les coups et les sortilèges »

-« Oui monsieur » répondit Hermione, en se massant les côtes « Je vais me concentrer »

-« Melle Granger, le programme que j'ai pour vous sera plus cérébral que pour les 3 autres, mais vous ne devez pas être un poids pour eux. Vous serez, au contraire, une aide précieuse. Votre mémoire, votre sens logique seront vos armes les plus mortelles. Vous êtes capable, même en état de stress, de réfléchir vite et de trouver la solution adaptée. Enfin, vous devrez être capable d'un tel résultat d'ici la fin de l'année…. »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Je vous ai observé, Melle Granger, vous ne serez jamais capable de tuer de sang froid. Vous avez trop envie de croire que les gens sont bons au fond d'eux. Comme le démontre votre envie de libérer les Elfes de Maison, et la S.A.L.E., ainsi que l'aide fournie à Hagrid pour le procès de Buck. Montrez-moi que vous serez à la hauteur ! »

-« Oui Monsieur ! » dit Hermione.

Les paroles du Directeur étaient un réconfort pour Hermione. L'idée même d'utiliser un sortilège interdit la dégoûtait, au moins, le rôle qu'on lui proposait ne changerait pas trop de celui qu'elle avait habituellement. Mais il était vrai que si elle n'arrivait pas à se débrouiller seule pour rester près des autres, elle risquait de les ralentir voir de les faire tuer. C'est plus déterminée qu'elle remonta sur le tapis d'entraînement, et qu'elle réussit sans trop de mal à le traverser.

-« Bien. Un peu lent, je trouve, mais vous vous améliorerez rapidement. Mr Weasley, c'est à vous »

-« Si vous voulez » dit Ron « Je suis prêt »

-« En êtes vous sûr ? »

-« Oui »

-« En êtes vous parfaitement sûr, Mr Weasley ? »

-« Oui, j'en suis parfaitement sûr »

-« Alors, montrez-moi ! »

Ron ne fit même pas 2m avant de se prendre les pieds dans un piège. Mais il ne tomba pas, il évita les coups, réussit à se défaire de la corde qui le maintenait en l'air et continua son chemin, se rattrapant de justesse sur la fin.

-« Monsieur Weasley, étiez-vous vraiment prêt ? »

-« Peut-être pas, finalement » dit Ron, pas vraiment inquiet de l'air sévère de son Directeur.

-« C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé, vous vous êtes fait prendre, mais vous avez réussi à vous en sortir. C'était assez chaotique et désordonné…. Comique aussi »

-« Ouais, mais ils ne s'y attendront jamais à ce style-là ! » dit Ron.

-« Peut-être. Mais à force de faire l'imbécile, vous allez en devenir un, Mr Weasley » dit Dumbledore « Vous êtes plutôt quelqu'un de physique, les sortilèges ne sont pas vos réussites premières et vous êtes plus instinctif que réfléchi »

-« Il paraît, oui »

-« Cela sera votre axe de travail. Pour le moment, le temps joue contre nous pour que vous soyez tous complètement formé. Alors autant que vous formiez une équipe complète. Votre travail, dans les mois à venir, sera d'augmenter vos capacités physiques et votre résistance, ainsi que votre endurance. Vous travaillerez le corps à corps, car parfois il est plus facile de se débarrasser d'un ennemi sans sortilège ou incantation, pour ne pas se faire voir. Le professeur Amata vous apprendra comment tuer un homme avec un seul doigt, comment le faire taire, l'endormir…. Mais avant tout, comment s'en approcher pour qu'il ne vous perçoive pas. Vous apprendrez, Mr Weasley, à devenir une ombre. En parlant d'Ombre, j'espère que vos blocages psychiques sont parfaitement en place, dorénavant »

-« Je crois que ça fonctionne » dit Ron.

-« On verra ça en temps et en heure. Mme Potter, sur le tapis »

-« Bien. C'est quand vous voulez »

-« C'est quand VOUS voulez » répondit Dumbledore.

-« Allons-y, alors ! »

Ann traversa le tapis comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

-« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, il aurait été dommage qu'avec autant d'années d'entraînements, vous ne réussissiez pas du premier coup. Nous verrons ce que vous vaudrez en simulation. Mr Potter, montrez-nous vos capacités »

Harry fit une tête qui provoqua les rires étouffés de Ron. Heureusement, ses capacités d'Attrapeur l'aidèrent à esquiver des attaques, mais il frôla de peu l'expulsion sur la fin du parcours.

-« Ce que je vous demande n'est pas une question de force, mais une question de grâce. Vous bougez comme des éléphants, si vous étiez dans un lieu avec du gravier, des feuilles mortes ou de l'eau, on vous entendrez venir de loin. Vous allez devoir apprendre à vous fondre dans le décor. Tous autant que vous êtes ! Sirius s'occupera de vous faire travailler sous vos formes animales. Apprenez à vous déplacer silencieusement, pour garder l'effet de surprise…. Bien, dans l'ensemble vous êtes au niveau que j'attendais, ce qui est une bonne chose » dit Dumbledore en esquissant un sourire « Mais je n'ai pas fini. Au cours des mois à venir, vous passerez régulièrement sur ce tapis, Ambre m'a promis d'y ajouter des lanceurs de sortilèges, pour augmenter la difficulté. Vous devrez apprendre à parer le moindre sort, vous n'aurez pas le temps de la réflexion. Quand vous serez au niveau sur ce tapis, vous passerez dans le labyrinthe. Les choses se compliqueront alors, car le paysage ne vous sera jamais familier ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que la plupart du temps, soit vous arrivez après que les Mangemorts aient commencé à attaquer. Et donc vous ne savez pas quel est l'état des lieux. Soit vous allez attaquer les Mangemorts, et il se pose le même problème. Vous ne serez que rarement sur votre terrain, vous devrez faire avec…. Ce qui signifie, faire un bilan de la situation, annihiler les systèmes de surveillance sans provoquer l'état d'alerte, passer à travers les lignes ennemis sans vous faire repérer »

-« On ne peut pas juste attendre qu'ils viennent s'en prendre à nous ? » demanda Ron.

-« Alors vous serez constamment sur le qui-vive, vous ne dormirez pas, se sera une guerre des nerfs. Mr Weasley, comme tout le monde le sait, la meilleure défense reste sans aucun doute l'attaque. Certains pensent à la fuite aussi, ou à se cacher, mais fuir ses problèmes ne fait que les augmenter, et de toute façon, ils vous retrouvent toujours »

-« D'accord »

-« Melle Granger, Mr Weasley, vous n'avez pas encore vos armes propres, au contraire des Potter. Le professeur Amata dispose de nombreuses armes, elle vous aidera à trouver celle qui vous conviendra le mieux, tant au niveau de la maniabilité que du style de combat quelles supposent » dit Dumbledore « Et vous irez dans un espace virtuel, avec Mme Rogue »

-« Mme Rogue ? »

-« Oui, Mme Rogue »

-« J'y crois pas » murmura Harry « Alors c'était ça ! »

-« Mr Potter, la vie de vos professeurs vous regarde autant que la votre les regarde » dit Dumbledore « Si vous n'acceptez pas cela, je suis certain que le Professeur Rogue se fera une joie de vous faire comprendre le bien fondé de cette idée »

-« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur » dit Harry.

-« Donc, vous irez avec Mme Rogue, chacun votre tour, dans un monde virtuel. Vous y travaillerez le maniement de vos armes, et lorsqu'elle jugera que vous êtes prêt à le faire en vrai, vous passerez en combats contre le professeur Amata. Ne souriez pas, Mr Weasley. Votre future belle-sœur a beau avoir l'air douce et innocente, cela ne l'empêchera pas de vous couper un bras pour que vous compreniez l'importance de ses cours…. Vous êtes tous très jeunes, et ce que l'on vous demande, même des combattants chevronnés ne le feraient peut-être pas. Mais vous n'êtes pas de simples élèves de 5ème année, vous êtes la Triade et le Phoenix, votre destin est de sauver le monde. Voudriez-vous être la cause de la domination de Lord Voldemort ? »

-« Non » dirent-ils.

-« Je n'ai pas entendu »

-« NON ! »

-« Alors, au travail. Demain matin, vous recevrez vos emplois du temps annexes. Vos journées seront chargées, mais cela vous évitera les ballades impromptues dans les couloirs, en plein milieu de la nuit…. Rusard en sera très heureux. Passez une bonne nuit, vos professeurs ont ordre de ne vous faire aucun cadeau ! » dit Dumbledore, en sortant de la pièce.

-« La vache » dit Ann « Je ne l'aurait jamais crû aussi froid »

-« Il en impose » dit Ron « Il en impose beaucoup, je comprend mieux pourquoi il est aussi respecté »

-« Il est l'Amiral, nous sommes les troupes » dit Hermione « Il nous conditionne. Sans prendre de gants, mais comme il le dit, en face, personne ne nous fera de cadeau…. En dehors d'un sortilège mortel »

-« Il n'a pas tord. Voldemort va s'en prendre à nous avant qu'on ne soit assez stable émotionnellement » dit Harry « Nous sommes en pleine adolescence, nos préoccupations sont obligatoirement plus frivole que si nous avions 10ans de plus…. Enfin, il évite de nous considérer comme des enfants attardés, c'est une bonne chose »

-« Nous devrions rentrer » dit Ann « Je pense que se sera notre dernière longue nuit avant bien longtemps. Savourons-la ! »

-« J'oubliais une petite chose » dit Dumbledore en revenant sur ses pas « Fumseck ! »

A peine eut-il prononcé le nom de son phoenix que Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent propulsés en arrière. Quand à Ann, elle avait quand même du reculer d'un pas sous l'impact psychique.

-« Vos barrières ne sont pas encore automatiques » dit Dumbledore « On va travailler ça efficacement, aussi. Bonne soirée »

-« Ahhh » réussit à dire Hermione.

-« Ça va ? » demanda Ann.

-« Bonjour le mal de tête » dit Ron « Il aurait pu nous prévenir »

-« Et l'exercice aurait été bâclé » dit Hermione « On n'est pas encore au point, apparemment »

-« Vu l'impact, je pense que vous avez le niveau requis avec le temps de pratique » dit Ann « J'ai moi-même du battre en retraite, d'un pas, mais en retraite quand même, alors que je pratique depuis plus longtemps et que mes capacités ont été remise à leur maximum. Ne te juges pas trop sévèrement »

-« Mais on a traversé la moitié de la pièce » dit Harry.

-« Oui, vous auriez dû avoir le réflexe de vous barricader et de contrôler votre corps. Mais ce genre d'attaque, c'est rare…. Elles sont mortelles sur des personnes normales, mais rares car il y a peu de sorciers capables d'en lancer. Il faut une grande force psychique pour s'en prendre à 4 personnes à la fois. Et puis, connaissant Voldemort, ce n'est pas ce genre de duel qu'il espère. Non, lui se sera plus insidieux »

-« Génial » dit Ron « Là, je crois qu'une compresse d'eau froide me fera le plus grand bien, j'ai l'impression de trembler tellement mon crâne me fait mal »

-« Silence, froid, sommeil, noir…. Le minimum vital pour les migraines carabinées » dit Ann « Et si on allait enfin dormir ? »

-« Ah ouais…. Dormir » dit Harry.


	18. Chapitre 16'151' : Saint Valentin

**JOYEUX NOEL **(en retard,, désolée) et **UNE TRES BONNE ANNEE 2007!!!!!**

**

* * *

Chapitre 16 (151) : Saint Valentin**

Ann avait eu raison de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. D'accord, elle n'avait besoin que de 4h de sommeil par nuit, mais c'est juste ce qu'elle aurait dans les mois à venir, vu la quantité de devoirs, de révision et de travail personnel à fournir pour les BUSEs. Dumbledore avait prévu de nombreux cours, quand ce n'était pas le matin, c'était la nuit. Chacun d'entre eux avait un emploi du temps différent, sans aucun doute pour favoriser la concentration en vu d'une amélioration plus rapide. Lorsque Ron découvrit son emploi du temps, il laissa échapper un long râle. Hermione le rassura autant qu'elle put, mais la pilule avait beaucoup de mal à passer.

-« Combats contre les créatures magiques avec Charlie, tous les matins » pesta Ron « Et vous avez vu le programme ? Troll, licornes, centaures, Epouvantards et autres créatures diverses et variées…. Certaines ne sont même plus présentes en Europe ! »

-« Voldemort n'aura aucun problème pour faire venir des créatures de n'importe où » dit Ann « Au contraire, comme nous n'en avons plu, nous serons plus facilement démunis face à elle »

-« Ouais, mais je ne vois pas trop ce que je ferais face à un Dragon ! » dit Ron « Et pourquoi il en prendrait un avec lui, les Dragons, ça ne se contrôle pas en claquant des doigts »

-« Mais dans le genre bon gardien, on ne fait pas mieux » dit Ann « Ils sont agressifs, dangereux, pas faciles à battre, encore moins à abattre…. Passer au travers de leurs pattes, ça n'est jamais facile ! »

-« Et combattre des Trolls…. Ça put ces horreurs ! »

-« J'ai crû comprendre que ce n'était pas un problème pour vous ! » dit Ann « J'ai mal compris votre première année ? »

-« Non, mais lui, c'était un petit troll, très crétin en plus ! » dit Ron.

-« Et tu as quoi, le matin, Hermione ? »

-« Potion, Potion et Potion…. Pourquoi avoir besoin de faire autant de potions ? Je n'aurais jamais le temps d'en faire en plein combat ! »

-« Non, mais tu pourras avoir des tas de fioles à lancer, pour le combat ! » dit Ginny, se posant à table « Nous aussi on a droit à des cours en plus…. Pour éviter qu'on se fasse enlever trop facilement, sans doute ! Vous croyez qu'il fera appel à des Démons ? »

-« Voldemort ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« C'est peu probable. Les Démons sont avides de pouvoirs, encore plus que lui…. Mais c'est une possibilité » dit Ann « Les potions seront utiles pour les faire disparaître. Sauf qu'à chaque type de Démons correspond un type de potion…. Et tu as du boulot, parce qu'il y a les hiérarchies, puis les familles, les types. S'il se met à en utiliser, il est certain qu'on aura de gros problèmes ! »

-« Mais tu disais qu'il ne ferait sans aucun doute pas appel à eux »

-« Voldemort, non, trop imbu de lui-même, trop fier aussi. Il ne s'abaissera pas à demander de l'aide à ceux qui sont aux niveaux inférieurs, mais il ne contrôle pas tous ses hommes. Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'à son âge, il va chercher un héritier »

-« Il va avoir un enfant ? » demanda Harry.

-« Non, un héritier. Cela peut se faire sans femme, il suffit juste d'introduire la graine du mal dans le corps de celui qu'on juge apte à le recevoir. Mais c'est comme pour les Démons : pensera-t-il qu'il a un seul risque d'échouer sans se servir de ce type de magie ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira »

-« J'espère qu'il en restera à ce qu'il nous propose d'habitude » dit Marco « Les Démons sont incontrôlables, et ils adorent voler leur pouvoir magique aux sorciers, pire que l'amour que porte les Détraqueurs à nos âmes »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le lendemain soir _(mardi 10 février)_, en début de repas, Dumbledore demanda le silence, qui se fit non sans mal.

-« Chers élèves, je sais que la Saint Valentin est proche, et que vous voulez tous être accompagnés pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Mais j'aimerais vous parler » commença-t-il « Comme vous l'avez compris, les temps sont rudes pour le monde magique. La Guerre est présente en dehors de ces murs…. Afin de conserver les liens qui nous unissent avec les autres peuples magiques, nos amis, nos alliés, nous allons recevoir la visite de vieilles connaissances. Nous avons retrouvé avec plaisir nos amis de Durmstrang pour Halloween. Pour la fête de l'amour, nous retrouverons nos amis français de Beauxbâtons. Ils arriveront, accompagnés de Mme Maxime et de Hagrid, demain en cour de matinée. Les cours ne seront pas annulés, vous les retrouverez donc pour le déjeuner. La délégation de Beauxbâtons se répartira aux 4 tables, afin que vous puissiez tous faire connaissance avec d'autres sorciers. Je compte sur vous pour leur montrer que le savoir vivre anglais peut faire de l'ombre au raffinement français. Minerva, voulez-vous continuer ? »

-« Oui, merci. Bien, il ne sera toléré aucun manquement au règlement, dans quelque maison que se soit » dit-elle en regardant Fred et George « N'allons pas empirer nos problèmes avec les français, l'entente cordiale ne doit pas être troublée. En ces temps difficiles, il est important de ne pas se faire plus d'ennemis que nous en avons déjà. Durant le Bal de la Saint Valentin…. Oui, le Bal est maintenu, en espérant qu'il ne se passera pas la même chose que pour celui de Halloween. Donc, durant le Bal, l'équipe enseignante et notre directeur espèrent que vous vous montrerez sous votre meilleur jour. Ne laissons pas croire aux français que tous les sorciers anglais sont comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais n'oublions pas que nous fêterons le Patron de l'Amour, tous ceux qui veulent déclarer leurs flammes sur scène sont les bienvenus, et Mme Maxime m'a déjà assuré que nombreux élèves parmi la délégation française se feront une joie de chanter pour nous. J'espère donc que vous aurez autant de courage qu'eux, et que vous ponctuerez la soirée de vos performances vocales »

-« Merci Minerva » la coupa Dumbledore « Je crois qu'ils ont compris qu'il ne faut pas outrer nos amis français, mais qu'il ne faut pas non plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds…. J'espère que vous amuserez tous durant cette fin de semaine, profitez-en pour élargir vos connaissances des autres. On apprend énormément, si on sait écouter. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il prend à McGonagall ? » demanda Ginny « On dirait qu'elle a un compte à rendre avec les français ! »

-« Je crois que c'est surtout le snobisme de Mme Maxime qui ne lui revient pas » dit Hermione « Non seulement elle est grande, mais en plus elle prend tout le monde de haut »

-« Vous vous souvenez de Fleur, elle n'arrêtait pas de critiquer tout ce qu'il y avait ici : décoration, enseignement…. Rien n'était jamais assez beaux comparé à Beauxbâtons ! » dit Ron.

-« Mais elle ne te dérangeait pas, si je me souviens bien ! » lui lança Harry.

-« La perfection a cela de dérangeant, c'est qu'elle est rapidement ennuyeuse et lassante ! » répondit Ron « Et puis, qui peut faire confiance à une Vélane. Si elle en a envie, elle met tout le monde à ses pieds, même si tu ne veux pas ! »

-« Et, dis, Nanou » demanda Alex « Tu as toujours ce tour dont tu as le secret ? »

-« Le tour de la dernière fois ? »

-« Ouais ! »

-« Oui, je dois avoir ça ! »

-« Alors n'hésites pas à t'en servir ! » murmura Alex.

-« Elle peut avoir changé, tu sais ! »

-« Mais bien sûr ! C'est dans les gènes ! Enfin, si elle a changé, que tu lui lances ou pas, elle ne s'en rendra pas compte. Et tu l'enlèves une fois qu'elle part ! Ni vu, ni connu… Enfin, si elle a changé »

-« On verra bien son comportement demain » dit Ann.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Les Jumelles avaient bien eu raison de se méfier, mais elle s'était trompée. La Vélane qui utilisa ses pouvoirs fut Gabrielle, la jeune sœur de Fleur Delacour et non cette dernière. Une enfant même pas encore adolescente… Ann pensa que Fleur saurait expliquer certaines choses à sa petite sœur.

Quand à Fleur Delacour, elle n'était plus là en tant qu'élève, mais en tant que Assistante. Le vieux Professeur d'Enchantement n'était pas loin de la retraite, et comme Fleur semblait la plus douée en Enchantements sans oublier qu'elle était l'élève préférée de Mme Maxime, le poste semblait être fait pour elle. Enfin, quand elle aurait fini sa formation de Professeur, d'ici quelques années.

Ann se moqua bien vite des inquiétudes des Jumelles, concernant Fleur Delacour. Cette dernière n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs de Vélane, elle était belle, agréable à regarder et à écouter, gentille et douce. Sans parler de sa grâce naturelle, comme si elle flottait dans les airs. Ainsi que de son bon goût vestimentaire qui la mettait bien en valeur. Ce genre de charme naturel ne pouvait pas se détourner. Heureusement, Fleur semblait encline à montrer le bon exemple à sa jeune sœur, car elle la réprimanda dès qu'elle remarqua les airs idiots sur les visages de nombreux élèves.

-« Gabrielle, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? »

-« Mais Fleur ! »

-« Gabrielle ? »

-« De ne pas utiliser de manière inconsidérée mes pouvoirs naturels »

-« Bien. Alors pourquoi ne m'obéis-tu pas ? »

-« Mais j'aime quand on m'aime ! »

-« Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Gabrielle, c'est du désir »

-« Et alors, quand ils sont comme ça, ils me disent que je suis belle, que je suis la seule à leur yeux. J'aime les entendre me flatter »

-« Ce n'est pas honnête, ce qu'il te dise »

-« Je m'en fiche. Ils m'aiment ! » dit Gabrielle « Et ça t'énerve parce que ce n'est pas toi qu'ils aiment pour une fois ! »

-« Gabrielle ! » dit Fleur, alors que la jeune fille rentrait dans le château.

-« Vous souvenez-vous de votre entrée dans le monde magique » lui demanda Mme Maxime, en posant une main sur son épaule « Je me souviens que vous avez fait bien pire »

-« J'aimerais qu'elle ne se retrouve pas dans ce genre de situation » répondit Fleur « Pour son bien »

-« Mais vous êtes sa sœur, elle veut faire mieux que vous. C'est normal, on vous prend en exemple pour votre parcours scolaire, et pour votre gentillesse. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la jalousie, Fleur, mais Gabrielle doit trouver sa place…. Surveillez votre sœur, mais qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Parfois, une petite erreur permet de comprendre plus vite »

-« Oui, mais elle ne contrôle pas son pouvoir »

-« Le contrôliez-vous, vous-même ? Je me souviens d'une fois, il y a quelques années, où vous avez eu du mal à partir avec votre pouvoir »

-« Oui. Quelle gifle ça a été quand j'ai compris qui m'appréciait et qui me méprisait…. Comme on dit, qui me flatte en public me méprise, qui me maudit en priver me craint »

-« Vous avez bien grandi depuis l'année dernière »

-« Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers m'a fait prendre conscience de ce qui était important. Et ce qui compte le plus pour moi, c'est ma famille »

-« La famille, on ne la choisit jamais, et on ne peut jamais s'en défaire complètement. Pour notre plus grand bien, comme pour notre plus grande souffrance. Entrons, février n'est pas un mois idéal en Angleterre ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons se firent un plaisir de participer aux cours supplémentaires, qui n'étaient pas encore mis en place chez eux. Mme Maxime parlait souvent avec Minerva McGonagall de la difficulté à faire prendre conscience aux politiques français de la gravité de la situation. Aucune personne assez haute au Ministère ne pensait que Voldemort était un problème, et qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de passer la Manche. Elle espérait qu'ils enlèveraient vite leurs œillères, et que cela se fera sans heurts.

Le jeudi _(12 février)_, Ann retrouva Jane dans le parc, au bord du lac. La présence des françaises et la constance avec laquelle les Jumelles revenaient sur le sujet du front Anti-Vélanes avaient tendances à l'énerver.

-« Tu ne manges pas ? » dit Ann en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-« J'ai pas très faim » dit Jane « Et toi ? »

-« J'ai faim, mais je préfère manger au calme. Tu veux un sandwich, je les ai fait en vitesse avant que les Jumelles ne me coincent ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent, cette fois ? »

-« Oh, juste que j'inverse le pouvoir d'une Vélane, comme il y a quelques années »

-« Fleur n'utilise pas son pouvoir »

-« Je sais. Mais c'est de sa petite sœur que je parle ! »

-« C'est encore une gamine » dit Jane « Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait apportait aux Jumeaux Weasley ? »

-« Des cheveux de Vélanes pour une de leur blague ! » tenta Ann « Pourquoi me parles-tu de Fleur ? »

-« Pour rien. Je pensais que tu en avais encore après elle. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour faire tourner des têtes. On dirait une gravure de mode, elle serait splendide même avec une bouse de Dragon sur la tête ! »

-« Ouais, mais bonjour l'odeur ! » répondit Ann avant de se reprendre « Désolée »

-« Y'a pas de soucis…. »

-« Alors pourquoi cette tête de déterrée ! »

-« Pour rien »

-« Jane, on se connaît depuis assez longtemps pour que même sans empathie je sache quand ça ne va pas. On en a connu des galères toutes les deux, je croyais que tu me faisais enfin confiance » dit Ann.

-« Je te fais confiance »

-« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Je…. Tu crois que Bill m'aime bien ? »

-« Ça, je ne sais pas. Vous n'êtes pas très explicites sur votre relation. Elle en est où d'ailleurs ? »

-« Alors là ! J'aimerais bien le savoir ! »

-« Mais toi et lui…. Jamais ? »

-« Si, il m'a embrassé à Noël. A cause de toi ou à cause du gui sous lequel on était ! »

-« Et avant ? Et depuis ? Et sur l'île ? »

-« Il est gentil, attentionné, drôle…. Je m'entends bien avec lui, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai parfois plus l'impression qu'il me prend pour une bonne copine plutôt pour une possibilité »

-« Et tu n'as jamais pensé à le prendre entre 4 yeux et à lui poser la question ? Je t'ai connu plus téméraire que ça ! »

-« Imagine qu'il me rejette »

-« Si tu laisses Fleur te le prendre sous ton nez, c'est clair qu'il va te rejeter ! » dit Ann « Ce n'est pas pour te miner, mais si tu ne lui envoies jamais aucun signe, il ne risque pas de savoir à quoi s'attendre ! D'accord, toute ta famille t'a rejeté, mais moi, je suis là, et je ne te rejette pas ! Tu es ma famille, Jane, et te voir aussi triste, ça me mine. Il faut te battre, montre-lui que tu vaux mieux que cette française décolorée »

-« Et comment ? Tu crois que c'est facile d'être différente. Même si j'utilise la magie, je resterais moi, et ça ressortira »

-« Ouais, ça c'est clair…. Tu pourrais faire un effort pour le bal, ne pas être en noir, ça serait bien. Changer de coupe de cheveux, le style surfeuse, c'est bien sur une plage pas en Angleterre où il fait toujours froid et gris »

-« Ouais…. L'Australie me manque »

-« C'était le bon temps. Mais évite de changer de sujet, il faut te prendre en mains ! »

-« Quand je pense à tout ce que je devrais changer…. Je préfère arrêter, la liste est trop longue »

-« Ce n'est pas changer qu'il faut, c'est mettre en avant tes avantages ! » dit Ann « Je te connais, moi, et si je te dis que tu peux mettre une raclée, sans baguette ni poing mais juste par le charme, à cette Fleur Delacour, c'est que tu peux le faire ! »

-« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! »

-« Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de voir la petit Gabrielle en train de tourner autour de mon mari ? Elle n'a aucun respect pour les autres. Mais je fais confiance à Harry. Et tu devrais faire confiance à Bill…. Si tu ne lui montres pas qu'il te fait de l'effet, si tu le pousses vers Fleur, il est évident que tu le perdras. Avant le combat pour la Guerre Eternelle et tout le tralala, j'aimerais bien que l'Amour sorte vainqueur de cette histoire. S'il te plait !!!! »

-« Tu me demandes ça comme une dernière requête »

-« Ça se pourrait bien. Alors ? »

-« Tu veux vraiment que je récupère Bill ? »

-« Pour sûr. Vous vous entendez bien, vous vous respectez, vous avez beaucoup de tendresse l'un pour l'autre. Bon, d'accord, il n'y a pas eu de coup de foudre…. Mais le coup de foudre, c'est ballot, ça peut repartir très vite. L'amour, le vrai, le profond, c'est celui qui se construit jour après jour…. Sur la base d'un coup de foudre, d'une attirance physique, ou tout simplement d'une amitié réelle » dit Ann « Et vous, vous feriez un très beau couple ! »

-« Tu me donneras un coup de main ? »

-« Evidemment, et je vais réquisitionner mon équipe de spécialistes en tous genre pour l'occasion. Donc, comme devoir d'ici samedi : tu vas devoir apprendre à marcher avec des talons. Dur labeur en perspective... Et je sais que tu as des chaussures à talons, c'est moi-même qui te les aie acheté ! »

-« Elles me fond mal aux pieds »

-« Parce que tu es trop habituée à être en basket, tu as les pieds qui sont affaissés » dit Ann « Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es une sorcière, une bonne sorcière, tu devrais trouver un sortilège pour que tes chaussures se fassent à ton pied et que tu n'es plus mal »

-« Ça existe ? »

-« Bien sûr. Alala, Jane, va vraiment falloir qu'on t'apprenne à être une fille ! Je te jure, les magasines féminins peuvent être utiles et intéressants, autrement que pour étaler au fond de la cage de ta chouette ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le samedi matin arriva bien vite pour Jane, et quand Ann, les Jumelles et Ginny débarquèrent dans l'appartement de professeurs qu'elle partageait avec Kaede, elle crut que sa dernière heure était venue. Tout d'abord, il était très tôt, et elle avait peu dormi à cause du stress. Ensuite, elle avait horriblement mal aux pieds d'avoir dormi avec ses chaussures, et celles-ci étaient finalement foutues. Elle avait crû qu'elle pourrait faire comme pour ses docks, les mettre et plonger avec dans l'eau chaude pour les assouplir avant de les laisser sécher sur ses pieds. Mais l'effet était plutôt désastreux. Kaede enfonça le couteau, sans le vouloir, en proposant de lui prêter une paire de ses chaussures. Cependant, les chaussures en question allaient avec un kimono, et il était encore plus difficile de marcher avec sans se tordre la cheville, les perdre ou les casser, qu'avec des chaussures à talons.

Ginny, qui était peut-être la plus aguerrie de toutes et la plus patiente, pris en charge la coiffure de Jane : défaire les tresses, enlever les nœuds sous les jurons de l'experte en sortilèges. Ann s'occupa du rude travail qu'étaient les pieds de Jane, ce qui la détendit et l'endormit à moitié. Elle eut ensuite droit à la manucure, la pédicure, la pose d'une french manucure. Jane était peut-être un vrai garçon manqué, mais au moins, elle avait préservé une certaine longueur d'ongles, toujours utile pour griffer un assaillant, d'après elle. Lorsque les filles en eurent fini avec les mains, les pieds et les ongles, Ginny termina enfin le démêlage des cheveux. Il y en avait beaucoup de fourchus, ils étaient aussi cassant et secs que de la paille, et aussi électrique qu'une anguille.

-« Je crois que je préfère les tresses » dit Alex « Au moins, c'est ordonné, pratique, et ordonné »

-« On est des sorcières, ce que les moldus mettent des semaines à avoir, nous, on le peut en un tour de baguette »

-« Mais tu as vu l'état de ses cheveux » dit Ginny « Elle va devoir rester toute une journée avec un masque capillaire très actif si elle ne veut pas qu'on lui tonde le crâne »

-« Ça serait plus pratique que cette horreur » dit Jane, qui s'était réveillé « Mais par contre, super le massage des pieds, Nanou. Tu me le refais quand tu veux »

-« J'ai un peu les mains en vrac, là, tu vois ! » dit Ann « Tu as vus tes ongles ? »

-« Hein ? Whah ! Mais, il est où mon vernis ? »

-« Soit tu gardes un vernissage parfait » dit Ginny « Soit tu les laisses naturel, avec juste une base transparente protectrice. Mais le vernis écaillé, ce n'est ni beau, ni féminin »

-« C'était ma couleur préférée…. Bon, et maintenant, on passe à quoi ? » demanda Jane.

-« Pourquoi, t'es pressée ? »

-« Une fois lancée, et comme je ne peux pas reculer, autant avancer » dit Jane « Et puis, c'est sympa, en fait, de se faire pomponner »

-« On va d'abord s'occuper de tes cheveux » dit Ginny « C'est primordial…. Et je crois qu'une bonne couleur, ça ne te fera pas de mal, autant profiter que tes écailles soient ouvertes »

-« Ouais, bonne idée la couleur » dit Sam « Mais quoi ? »

-« Pas noir » dit Jane « Châtain clair ? »

-« Ou blond aussi » dit Ginny « Mais d'un blond chaud et doré. Comme toi »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« Bien sûr. Et après la couleur, le soin. Pardon, les soins, parce qu'il y en a plus que besoin. Tu ne te laves jamais les cheveux après un plongeon dans l'océan »

-« Si, bien sûr… Enfin, je me les rince bien »

-« T'inquiètes pas, il est hors de question que je laisse une Delacour s'en prendre à mon frère. Foi de Weasley, elle n'est pas prête de gagner ! »

-« Ton frère est aussi têtu que toi »

-« Heureusement. Parce que ma cocotte, il ne sait pas comment te prendre »

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Tu sais que tu lui bats froid depuis 2 mois, à peine bonjour, ça va et au revoir. Il va falloir que tu te forces, pour la conversation. Elle est où la Jane qui pouvait parler des heures de sortilèges en tout genre »

-« Elle ne doit pas être loin, faut juste la retrouver » dit Jane.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, mon frère ? » demanda Ginny « Il embrasse si mal que ça ? »

-« Non ! » dit rapidement Jane « Non, ce n'est pas lui le problème, c'est moi…. Les…. Les hommes me font peur »

-« Ginny » dit simplement Ann, en hochant la tête.

-« Mais Bill, ce n'est pas un homme, c'est un Weasley » dit Ginny, comprenant qu'il y avait une part d'ombre dans la vie personnelle de Jane « Tu vois, y'a rien à craindre ! »

-« Si tu le prends dans ce sens » dit Jane.

-« Promis, juré » dit Sam.

-« Un Weasley, c'est autre chose qu'un homme »

-« Foi de Capone ! »

-« On va essayer. Je ne risque rien, parait-il ! »

-« Ça, c'est la positive attitude ! » dit Ann « Allez, sourit. Et met les épaules en arrière, tient-toi droite. Voilà, arrête de t'avachir et de te rapetisser »

-« Je ne suis pas à l'aise »

-« Mais tu verras, quand tu auras la robe, il faudra bien » dit Sam « Dit Ginny, on te laisse pour les cheveux »

-« D'accord. Mes entraînements avec maman vont enfin être utiles ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

L'heure du Bal arriva bien trop vite pour Jane. D'accord, Ginny avait fait des merveilles avec ses cheveux, elle ne les avait jamais trouvés aussi doux et soyeux. En plus, elle les avait attachés en chignon banane avec quelques mèches travaillées au fer à friser, ce qui lui donnait une certaine allure. Mais la quantité d'épingles qui le tenait lui procurer le même effet qu'une soirée bien arrosée : un mal de cheveux carabiné.

Ann avait contourné le problème des chaussures en prenant une paire d'espadrilles en tissus, tenant avec de gros ruban. Elles étaient assorties à la robe, évidemment. Jane avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la couleur choisie par les filles : rose pâle. Mais avec son bronzage naturel et la blondeur dorée de ses cheveux, elle était resplendissante. La robe avait une coupe classique, donnant presque un air de petite fille à Jane, avec ses volants, ses froufrous et ses bouffants. Le maquillage sobre, rehaussait de rouge les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui ne voyait plus que cette partie là de son visage.

-« Mais si, ça te va très bien » dit Ginny « Et ça va avec les fleurs rouges dans tes cheveux »

-« T'es bien dans les chaussures ? »

-« Elles sont confortables et souples. Mais je ressemble à une bergère »

-« Mais non, tu ressembles à une rose, ma Roze ! » dit Ann « Bon, nous, on y va. J'espère quand même te voir à la soirée. Tu sais qu'on ne peut te forcer à descendre, il faut que tu le fasses toute seule »

-« Oui. Je vais m'habituer à la robe d'abord, d'accord »

-« Mais tu viens ? »

-« Oui. Mais faut que je m'habitue. Que je me reconnaisse dans le miroir »

-« Bien. On t'attendra »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Elles retrouvèrent bien vite leurs amis et tous patientèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ginny retint difficilement une expression flatteuse pour Fleur, dans sa robe argentée, elle était divine.

-« Divinement froide » dit Marco « Regarde ça, elle a un beau corps, une belle plastique… Mais non, y'a aucune chaleur qui se dégage d'elle »

-« Mais elle est si belle » dit une voix derrière lui.

-« Oui… Tu es sa sœur, je suppose » dit Marco.

-« Oui, je suis Gabrielle » dit cette dernière « Et moi, est-ce que je dégage plus de chaleur ? »

-« Euh…. Gabrielle, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui »

-« Excuse-moi, mais, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais porter des tenues pour ton âge ? » demanda Marco « Un décolleté n'est beau que s'il est beau. Et ce n'est pas en mettant tes épaules en arrière que tu en auras un. Tu risques de te faire mal au dos »

-« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles »

-« Tu vois ce percing au sourcil »

-« Oui »

-« Il me protège contre les sortilèges amoureux comme celui des Vélanes. Donc, je sais à qui je parle, je n'ai pas peur de dire à une jeune fille qui sera charmante sous peu, qu'elle devrait attendre avant de faire l'étalage un peu grossier voir vulgaire de ses charmes naissants. Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire trembler ton menton, pour me faire croire que je t'ai peiné, la lueur de colère dans ton regard dit le contraire. Alors, au revoir ! »

-« Comme tu l'as cassé » dit Alex, alors que la petite Gabrielle était partie « Elle ne va pas s'en remettre »

-« Si on ne mâte pas une furie comme elle à cet âge, elle sera une peste voir pire à 16ans. Je ne fais que rendre un service au peuple français ! »

-« Et je suis sûre que tu y as pris beaucoup de plaisir »

-« Enorme ! » dit Marco.

-« Aie, la grande sœur arrive »

-« Salut. Euh, Gabrielle nous regarde ? » demanda Fleur.

-« Oh que oui » dit Ginny.

-« Je suppose qu'elle a voulu te faire du charme, et que ça n'a pas fonctionné »

-« Exact »

-« Tant mieux…. Est-ce que tu peux prendre une mine peinée, comme si tu regrettais ce que tu as fait ? »

-« Comme si tu me passais un gros savon, sans élever la voix ? »

-« Oui »

-« Oui, je peux faire ça ! » dit Marco en s'exécutant.

-« Tu le fais bien » dit Fleur « Je te remercie, beaucoup se serait fait avoir par son charme de Vélane…. Elle ne le maîtrise pas, et veut me prouver qu'elle est une grande fille. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté le poste à Beauxbâtons. Gabrielle déteste perdre la face devant qui que se soit, même devant son propre reflet »

-« Nous, on peut l'aider à comprendre » dit Alex « Tu te souviens ? »

-« Je me souviens de vous, oui, mais de quoi devrais-je me souvenir »

-« Tes déraillements » dit Sam.

-« Ce n'est parce que tu nous as énervé, à force de vouloir avoir l'attention de tous » continua Alex.

-« Personne ne peut inverser le Charme d'une Vélane » répondit Fleur, catégorique.

-« Si tu le dis » dit Alex « Mais si tu veux un traitement de choc pour la petite peste, tu viens nous voir »

-« J'y penserais » dit Fleur « Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai un vieil ami à voir. Et merci pour la petite comédie »

-« Pas de souci » dit Marco « Elle me prend pour qui ? Son toutou ? »

-« Non, la crotte de son toutou » dit Ann.

-« C'est ce que je pensais aussi » dit Marco « Et Bill qui nous la ramène, sympa le gars »

-« Il ne fait pas exprès » dit Fred « C'est vraiment dommage que McGonagall nous ai interdit tout acte non cordiale envers ces français »

-« Clair » dit George « Rien que sur la petite sœur, j'ai des tas d'idées »

-« Bonsoir » dit Bill « Fleur, tu te souviens de mes frères, Fred et George »

-« Oui, bien sûr » dit Fleur, qui ne semblait pas se souvenir d'eux la seconde d'avant.

-« Quand a nous, on ne peut oublier une personne si charmante » dit Fred, mielleux.

-« Une personne avec autant de charme, il veut dire » le reprit George.

-« Ça suffit » les coupa Bill.

-« Et je reconnais aussi Ron. Et Hermione, la cavalière de Viktor…. Il doit regretter de ne pas être là » dit Fleur.

-« Non, Ron et Hermione sont des âmes sœurs » dit Ann « Viktor n'a été que le déclencheur »

-« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu ici l'an dernier » dit Fleur.

-« Sans doute parce que je n'étais pas là » répondit simplement Ann, faisant pouffer les Jumelles « Comme mes amies, mais tu te souviens d'elle, enfin, tu t'en souvenais tout à l'heure »

-« Je vois beaucoup de monde, en général » dit Fleur « Je ne me souviens pas toujours des prénoms. Vous êtes ? »

-« Ma femme » dit Harry, sentant qu'il valait mieux intervenir « Diane Potter »

-« Toi, un si petit garçon l'an dernier. Tu es un homme maintenant, et déjà marié…. Pour peu, je me sentirais vieille » minauda Fleur.

-« Mais le temps ne semble avoir aucune emprise sur toi » dit, hypocritement, Ginny.

-« Merci. Bill, allons-y ! »

-« Je te rejoins » dit Bill, l'envoyant en avant « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Ron.

-« Ne fais pas cette tête d'idiot, Ron » dit Bill.

-« Tu veux la version courte ? » demanda Ginny « C'est simple, on la déteste, elle et ses grands airs de Miss Perfection Parfaite »

-« Tu n'es pas jalouse d'elle quand même ? »

-« Alors moi aussi » dit Marco « En fait, elle est aussi belle qu'un diamant, mais aussi froide qu'un diamant…. Son utilité, c'est de l'avoir à ton bras. Franchement, Bill…. Soyons honnête, on est entre hommes : cette fille-là, ce n'est pas toi ! »

-« Bill ! » appela Fleur.

-« Vous évitez de ruiner la réputation de Poudlard, et vous vous tenez correctement. Sinon, j'en réfère à maman » menaça Bill, en partant.

-« Il peut toujours causer, Maman préfèrera toujours Jane à Fleur » dit Fred.

-« Ann ? » demanda Harry.

-« Quoi ? » répondit-elle, sagement « Que veux-tu que je lui fasse ? Elle me gonfle, mais je suis sensée contrôler mes pulsions rancunières. J'essaie, j'essaie, promis. Mais je te jure que si elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour faire du mal à Jane, je ne risque pas de résister à lui faire un coup dont j'ai le secret »

-« Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir ? »

-« Dans ma prochaine vie ! » dit Ann en se servant à boire « Quoi ? Si on ne peut même plus rigoler ! »

-« Plaisante pas avec ça, Nanou » dit Marco.

-« C'est quand même moi la première exposée, dans cette affaire. Et puis franchement, avec des amis tels que vous tous, avec mon si séduisant et sexy petit mari d'amour, comment pourrais-je rester loin longtemps ? »

-« C'est clair que vu comme ça » dit Harry en se frottant les ongles sur sa veste.

-« Mais c'est qu'il prendrait la grosse tête notre Capitaine ! » le chambra Marco « Allez Ginny, ce romantisme m'endort, tu viens danser ? »

-« J'attendais que ça ! » dit Ginny en se levant, alors que les Jumeaux et leurs cavalières leur emboîter le pas.

-« Dit Ann »

-« Oui, Hermione ? »

-« Tu en es où de ton projet de vengeance contre Rita Skeeter ? »

-« Tu sais, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, plus il est froid, meilleur il est ! » commença Ann « Et pour le moment, j'ai été un peu trop souvent au centre de discordes publiques. Je laisse Skeeter penser que j'ai peur d'elle et de sa plume…. Mais j'ai un énorme coup médiatique en vu »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Skeeter écrit son autobiographie, ce qui est tout à fait dans le genre du personnage. Et bien, ce n'est pas compliqué, mes relations dans le monde du journalisme sont en train de recueillir les informations nécessaires pour écrire la face cachée de cette biographie »

-« A quoi cela peut-il bien te servir de t'en prendre à Skeeter ? » demanda Harry « Tu n'as pas assez d'ennemis comme ça ? »

-« Je n'ai pas du tout aimé l'impact qu'elle a eu sur la société magique anglaise. Je veux entacher à tout jamais son nom de journaliste. Elle ne mérite pas ce titre, et je compte bien la rendre ridicule » dit Ann « En plus, les gens d'ici ont peur d'elle, parce qu'elle est prête à tout pour vendre un papier. Mais si une personne commence, les autres suivront…. Et je peux te dire que Skeeter a beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup, d'ennemis ! »

-« Comment tu vas faire pour prouver ce que tu dis ? » demanda Ron.

-« En prenant simplement la vie de Skeeter au pied de la lettre : scolarité, amis d'enfance, premiers écrits…. Passage dans l'illégalité, utilisation de rumeurs, de quolibets…. Chacun de ses articles les plus célèbres seront repris, décryptés, détaillés, remis dans leur contexte. L'utilisation d'une plume à Papotte et comment elle transforme les dires. Bref, il y a pas mal de choses à faire. Ce qui fait aussi beaucoup de possibilités de faille dans le personnage »

-« Tu ne vas pas utiliser la magie pour faire vendre ce livre ? » demanda Harry.

-« Se serait illégal ! » s'exclama Hermione.

-« Mais non. Skeeter fouille les poubelles de tout le monde. Elle n'a raté personne, toutes les familles ont été touchées de près ou de loin. Cette fois, se seront ses poubelles qui subiront une fouille…. Disons que se sera Rita Skeeter vu par Rita Skeeter, en quelque sorte : mordant, accrocheur. J'en jubile déjà ! »

-« Tu es machiavélique » dit Ron, dont la voix trahissait l'inquiétude « Je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore veut que tu travailles ta résistance psychologique. T'es légèrement folle sur les bords ! Tu viens danser Mione »

-« Oui » dit-elle en se levant « À tout de suite »

-« Je ne suis pas folle » dit Ann « Je ne suis pas folle, hein ? »

-« Tu fais un peu peur quand même » répondit Harry « Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, mais je doute que tu puisses te contenir devant une tierce personne. On dirait presque que Gabrielle est là, juste en dessous de la surface »

-« Et Gabrielle est une psychopathe qui aime torturer » dit Ann.

-« Elle aime tuer en tout cas » dit Harry « Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Je ne veux pas être une psychopathe » dit Ann, avec une voix de petite fille, en se pelotonnant conte Harry « Je ne veux pas être bonne à enfermer dans un asile. Je ne veux pas retourner dans un asile. Tu les en empêcheras, hein ? »

-« Retourner dans un asile ? » demanda Harry « Vient-là ! Evidemment que je les en empêcherais, j'achèterais une maison sur une île, où personne ne viendra t'embêter, où on pourra vivre tranquillement, loin du regard d'autrui. Et je t'aimerais tellement que toute cette peur, cette haine et cette colère, cachées au fond de toi, disparaîtront à tout jamais »

-« Tu le promets ? »

-« Parole de sorcier » dit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

La fête de la Saint Valentin battait son plein depuis un petit moment déjà. Fleur tournait autour de Bill, sans utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle gardait un œil sur sa petite sœur, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de voir que Bill regardait souvent la porte d'entrée et sa montre.

-« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

-« Une amie »

-« Une amie ? Petite amie ? »

-« Ma collègue. Je m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas là, elle est plutôt ponctuelle, et Dumbledore a bien précisé qu'il aimerait qu'on soit tous présents ce soir »

-« Vous êtes tous présents, en effet » dit un homme légèrement plus vieux que Bill « Il y a même eu une bohémienne »

-« C'était Sybille Trelawney, le professeur de Divination » dit Bill « Et vous êtes ? »

-« Paul Dumont, professeur de potion » dit Fleur.

-« C'est cela. Alors, vous disiez donc qu'il manquait une jeune professeur ? »

-« Paul »

-« Et bien quoi, Fleur, je m'efforce d'améliorer les relations entre nos deux écoles. Je n'ai pas pu venir l'an dernier, parce qu'il fallait des professeurs compétents pour encadrer les élèves. Mais je compte bien comprendre ce qui vous a tant plu dans ce château » dit Paul « C'est si austère par chez vous, avec ce ciel souvent nuageux, ce gris et ce noir constants…. Beauxbâtons est plus agréable à vivre »

-« Sans doute, mais je n'échangerais pas ma place pour la vôtre » dit Bill.

-« C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire cela, si vous veniez chez nous, vous n'en repartiriez plus ! » dit Paul, en regardant la porte d'entrée « Et bien, je retire ce que j'ai dit, il existe bien un précieux trésor dans ce château. Qui est cette personne ? »

Entrée sans faire de bruit, Jane attirait malgré elle les regards. Dans sa tenue satinée, on aurait pu croire à une danseuse de balai, fine et fragile comme un bourgeon de rose.

-« C'est Jane Roze » dit Bill, après un instant.

-« Roze ? Elle porte bien son nom » dit Paul « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser »

-« On dirait une poupée » dit Fleur « Elle est enfantine, tu ne trouves pas ? »

-« Non. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

-« Mais regarde sa tenue, Bill, cela ne l'a met pas en valeur. Et elle ne semble pas habituée à porter une robe »

-« Parce qu'elle n'y est pas habituée » dit Bill « Je crois que j'ai vu ta sœur sortir dans le jardin avec un 4ème année »

-« Quoi ? » dit Fleur en fouillant la salle du regard « Mais non, elle…. Bill ! »

Bill avait laissé Fleur pour rejoindre Jane et Paul Dumont. Heureusement, Kaede était présente avec eux, mais le français ne semblait pas décidé à arrêter son baisemain et sa cour.

-« Bonsoir » dit Bill « J'ai crû que tu avais oublié la soirée »

-« Mais non, elle a fait son entrée comme il fallait. A la Cendrillon ! » dit Paul « Est-ce que ma Cendrillon accepterait de m'accorder sa première valse ? »

-« Euh…. Je crois que oui » murmura Jane, ne sachant pas comment se débarrasser du français.

-« Bill ? » demanda Fleur.

-« Quoi ? » répondit-il, alors que Jane se retourner en chemin, l'air inquiet « Oh, oui, pardon. M'accordes-tu cette danse ? »

-« Avec joie ! »

Bill avait beaucoup de mal à se rapprocher du couple. Soit parce que Fleur n'y tenait pas, soit parce que Paul Dumont l'éloigner à chaque fois de lui. Au départ, elle aurait dû l'accompagner, mais l'insistance de Fleur l'avait convaincue de céder sa place durant le repas de la veille. Cela lui faisait bizarre de la voir en robe, elle qui ne mettait jamais rien qui n'ait qu'un seul trou pour passer ces jambes. Même les kimonos ou les paréos étaient bannis de son armoire. Elle était sportive, et sa garde robe s'en ressentait.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, pour la première fois, durant l'été, il l'avait trouvé mignonne mais sans plus. Ce n'était pas une beauté comme Fleur, elle ne dégageait pas de grâce naturelle comme Kaede, et elle n'était pas aussi exotique de Louisa. Bref, elle n'était pas un canon de beauté, et elle était d'un naturel grognon.

Ils avaient vite sympathisé, ils avaient beaucoup de sujets de conversation, et il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle. Leur amitié avait été sentimentale à un moment donné, mais depuis elle était distante à chaque fois qu'il essayer d'en parler ou de faire évoluer leur relation vers quelque chose de plus sérieux et officiel. Jane n'était pas câline en public, et elle sortait vite les griffes en privé.

Alors, quand Fleur lui avait subtilement fait du charme, il avait hésité à y répondre. Il avait hésité assez longtemps pour voir Jane dans cette robe de danseuse, et il avait eu l'idée folle et désespérée que les efforts vestimentaires fussent pour lui. Et c'était pour confirmer ce désir fou qu'il voulait plus que tout avoir l'occasion de lui parler. Mais Fleur ne le lâchait pas d'un pouce, et Paul Dumont était collé à Jane comme une abeille serait collée à une fleur venant d'éclore. Un bouton de rose, à peine éclos, qui demanderait toute l'attention et l'affection du jardinier, voilà l'image que Bill se faisait de Jane à ce moment-là.

C'est à peine s'il remarqua que Marco et Ginny étaient montés sur scène pour chanter « Last christmas, I give you my heart », d'un chanteur moldu. La mélodie était agréable, et les paroles trouvaient une oreille attentive dans la poitrine de Bill. Charlie demanda une danse à Fleur, et Bill se retrouva avec Kaede.

-« Ça va Bill ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr » répondit celui-ci « Tu passes une bonne soirée ? »

-« Oui. Tu as vu Jane ? Elle est belle comme ça »

-« J'ai crû ne pas la reconnaître »

-« Le rose est une couleur pour elle, mais juste le rose pâle. Les autres teintes ne lui vont absolument pas » dit Kaede « Tu sais que les roses de couleur roses signifient l'amour tendre ? »

-« Tu es sûre ? »

-« Non » répondit Kaede après une seconde « Mais les blanches sont l'amour pure et les rouges l'amour passion…. Alors que les jaunes sont pour la fin d'un amour ou une grand-mère à l'hôpital. Mais rouge et blanc, ça fait rose. C'est obligatoirement un amour, tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Si, mais il faudrait en parler avec le professeur Chourave, elle doit s'y connaître plus que moi » dit Bill « Tu veux qu'on arrête, tu sembles pâle ? »

-« Tu es gentil, merci. Je me fais du souci pour Jane, elle fait beaucoup de cauchemars. Je l'entend à travers la cloison »

-« Elle ne m'en a pas parlé » dit Bill « Tu veux que je te prête ma chambre pour ce soir ? »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour que tu puisses dormir. Promis, si Charlie ronfle, il ne ronfle pas assez fort pour que ça traverse les murs »

-« Charlie ronfle ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes encore ? » dit Charlie, arrivant avec un verre d'eau « Je ne ronfle pas »

-« Tu devais être enrhumé alors »

-« C'est ça, moque toi de moi ! » dit Charlie « Et comment c'est venu sur le tapis ? »

-« Bill m'a proposé sa chambre pour cette nuit » dit Kaede « Jane fait d'horribles rêves, elle me réveille »

-« Tu peux aussi venir dormir…. »

-« Charlie San, nous sommes peut-être fiancé, mais mon éducation fait que je ne peux pas entendre la fin de cette phrase »

-« La chambre de Bill sera très bien » dit Charlie « Et tu dormiras où toi ? »

-« Dans la chambre de Kaede » dit Bill « Promis, je ne ferais que dormir ! »

-« T'as intérêt ! » dit Charlie « Bon, il se fait tard. Et toi, tu as du sommeil à rattraper. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tombes malade »

-« Oui, merci. Bonne soirée, Bill. Le mot de passe est Australie, et c'est la chambre à gauche » dit Kaede « Encore merci, j'espère que ça se passera bien »

-« Bill ! Je te cherchais partout ! » dit Fleur, en s'agrippant à son bras « Et si on allait faire une promenade au clair de lune, avant le couvre-feu ? S'il te plait, il faut que j'aille voir ce que fait ma sœur sans qu'elle puisse dire que je l'espionne ! »

-« Bien, mais où est Dumont ? »

-« Il est retourné au carrosse. La femme de Harry l'a énervé, je ne sais pas pourquoi »

-« Et Jane ? »

-« Jane ? »

-« Oui, la cavalière de Dumont »

-« Oh ! Je crois qu'elle est rentrée se coucher. Si tu veux mon avis, elle n'a aucun sens de la politesse, Paul est un homme bien même s'il a déjà été 5 fois marié. Il aime les femmes, c'est dans sa nature ! »

-« Pourquoi ne s'intéresse-t-il pas à toi ? »

-« Parce que sa seconde femme est une de mes cousines ! » dit Fleur « Tu vois Gabrielle ? »

-« Si ta sœur utilise son pouvoir, ça devrait se sentir » dit Bill.

-« Oh non, Gabrielle ! » dit Fleur en se précipitant sur sa jeune sœur, qui pleurait dans un coin « Calme-toi chérie, calme-toi. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal au moins ? »

-« Comment ça ils ? » demanda Bill.

-« Les garçons de cette école ! » répondit Fleur « C'est une enfant »

-« Ils ont…. » commença Bill.

-« Gabrielle ? S'il te plait, répond. Est-ce qu'on t'a fait du mal ? »

-« Je vais chercher notre infirmière » dit Bill « Reste avec elle, je reviens »

Fleur était sur le point d'exploser, elle imaginait déjà les pires scenarii sur ce que sa sœur avait subi de la part des barbares anglais. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Finalement, Gabrielle n'avait pas subit la fougue de jeunes hommes hypnotisés, mais elle n'avait plus aucune amie à Beauxbâtons. Ann était passée par-là, juste quand il fallait pour faire subir à la jeune fille le même désagrément qu'à sa sœur, quelques années plus tôt. Et comme Gabrielle n'aimait pas être rejetée, elle avait continué à utiliser son pouvoir, jusqu'au moment où même ses amies de Beauxbâtons lui avaient enfin dit ce qu'elles pensaient d'elle. C'était pour cette raison que la jeune fille était en larmes : elle avait été rejetée en bloc par ses propres camarades de classes, en plus d'être rejetées par les élèves de Poudlard. Même Paul Dumont, le professeur de Potion, y avait été de son petit laïus sur les demies Vélanes…. C'est peut-être cela qui avait été le plus méchant dans l'histoire.

Fleur regretta ses remarques acerbes, mais Bill avait enfin vu sa vraie nature. Fleur considérait les hommes comme inférieurs aux animaux, et comme sa sœur, elle aimait l'attention qu'ils lui portaient, tant qu'elle contrôlait la situation. Bill ne voulait pas d'une relation de dominant/dominé, il voulait un équilibre des forces….. Et il savait parfaitement auprès de qui il l'aurait !

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Bill pénétra précautionneusement dans l'appartement de Kaede et Jane. Il retrouva le désordre de la jeune femme, ce qui le rassura : elle n'avait pas été soumise à un Impérium pour s'habiller de cette manière. La robe trônait sur un mannequin, avec les chaussures et toute une quantité incroyable d'épingles en tout genre. Machinalement il sourit en voyant la photo de Charlie, Kaede et eux deux, en bord de plage. Charlie l'avait forcé à venir avec eux, à chaque fois, parce que Kaede lui plaisait. Mais il y avait Jane, et Kaede avait reçu une éducation qui voulait qu'elle ne soit jamais seule avec un jeune homme. Alors ils étaient tous les quatre, pour permettre au couple de se fréquenter. Cela avait amusé Jane, Kaede pouvait être si vieux jeu par moment. Seulement, elle au moins avait donné des signes à Charlie, ce que Jane n'avait pas fait.

Il regarda la porte de sa chambre, hésitant à frapper pour enfin avoir la conversation qu'il attendait. Mais il se ravisa : Jane n'était pas causante au réveil, et elle était toujours levée du pied gauche avant sa douche. Il se décida donc à aller se doucher, lui aussi, l'odeur de Fleur était devenue désagréable. Il entra donc dans la chambre de Kaede, et y découvrit un ordre tout à fait nippon. Il la remercia intérieurement d'avoir gardé le lit, car il se voyait mal dormir sur des tatamis. La salle de bain était comme dans son appartement avec Bill : entre les 2 chambres. Là aussi, les 2 femmes étaient en opposition. Le côté de Kaede était propre et bien ordonné, celui de Jane était plus artistique. Il y avait même de quoi entretenir une planche de surf.

Aux aguets, il écouta à travers la porte. Jane ne faisait aucun bruit, sans doute qu'elle dormait déjà et que les cauchemars arrivaient plus tard dans la nuit. Il se doucha rapidement et regarda dans les placards pour voir si elles n'avaient pas une potion contre les maux de tête. Il trouva des baumes chez Kaede, mais ce qu'il trouva chez Jane l'inquiéta. Il y avait une quantité incroyable de médicaments moldus dont les noms lui étaient inconnus. Mais toutes les boites étaient vides, et nécessitaient une ordonnance. Jane semblait prendre beaucoup de cachets, alors qu'elle allait bien. Enfin, le croyait-il. Peut-être que la fin de ses stocks avaient été la cause de ses cauchemars.

Inquiet, il se décida à frapper à la porte. Avant même de finir son geste, des cris de désespoir lui parvinrent aux oreilles, depuis l'intérieur de la chambre de Jane. Les cauchemars arrivaient plus vite que prévus. Heureusement, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé ni bloquée par un sort. Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit froid dans le dos : Jane semblait maintenue sur son lit, les bras contre son corps, par une force invisible, et son énergie vitale s'échappait par ses yeux. Bill ne voyait rien, mais il sentait clairement la présence de quelque chose de mauvais. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, attrapa sa baguette et se lança un sortilège de vision par infrarouge.

En face de lui, sur le lit de Jane, assise sur elle, se tenait un Cauchemar. Et vu la taille, il avait choisi Jane depuis de longues années. Il y avait les mauvais rêves, que faisaient n'importe quel être humain, et il y avait les Cauchemars, qui s'en prenaient aux sorciers, car plus résistants et avec plus d'énergie magique. Et ce cauchemar ce nourrissait de l'énergie de Jane, de l'énergie de ses peurs enfouies. Il pensait qu'ils avaient disparu il y a bien des siècles mais peut-être que Jane en avait trouvé un lors de ses expéditions. Les Briseurs de sorts avaient souvent droits à des malédictions, le Cauchemar était la pire d'entre elles : sournoise, invisible. Mais combattable.

Le Cauchemar continuait de pomper l'énergie de Jane, lui faisant revivre ses cauchemars, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'en finir. Et il était hors de question que Bill laisse Jane se suicider pour en finir avec ses cauchemars !


	19. Chapitre 17 '152' : Aigle Vs Serpent

**Note :**  
Avant toute chose, même si je répond pas à tous le monde,je vous remercie tous de suivre cette histoire et de la reviewer. C'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire et de poster. MERCI BEAUCOUP DE VOTRE SOUTIENT!!!!

**Gulinard : **  
Je sais, je met trop de tentatives, j'arriverais pas à écrire un vrai viol, c'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Le viol, je veux dire.  
En mettant des personnages que le lecteur apprécie, dans cette situation que je qualifierais d'innommable _(pour moi, c'est de la torture, c'est inhumain, une personne qui en viole une autre devrait être déchu de son titre d'être humain, il est pire qu'un animal, chez eux ça n'existe pas, le mâle propose, la femelle dispose, un être humain digne de ce nom ne devrait pas ne serait-ce que tolérer/admettre que ça se fasse, parce que ça ne devrait jamais se faire)...  
_Bref, si ça permet de choquer 1 personne, 1 seule, de la faire réfléchir sur le sujet qui est trop banalisé dans les médias, alors mon but est atteint. Je ne comprend pas comment on peut croire qu'une fille qui dit non dit oui, qu'un enfant puisse être activement sexuel, je ne comprend pas comment on peut faire fie de l'autre parce qu'on est dicté par son "service trois pièces" (la majorité des violeurs sont des hommes)... Donc, si tout violeur était chimiquement (si ce n'est physiquement) castré, on lui enlèverait ce qu'il a enlevé à sa victime, et ces personnages méprisables ne se venteraient, et il n'y aurait pas de personnes qui trouveraient ça normal ou fun... Parce qu'il ne faut pas inversé les rôles, la victime est celle qui subit le viol, pas le violeur qui n'a pas su se contrôler, pour des raisons de tenue vestimentaire ou juste de politesse...

**Merlin d'Savoie:**  
Je sais, je ne poste pas souvent... Faut dire que le passage "étude loin de la famille, totale liberté de mouvement"/"job à plein temps, vie chez môman (emmerdeuse née), responsabilité de la maison" n'a pas été évident pour écrire (ma mère a toujours besoin de moi quand j'écris, bizarre hein!), sans parler que j'arrivais à la partie critique du début de la fin d'Ann... Pas évident de tuer sa création! Enfin bref, sâche que j'ai "fini" la partie 2. Que cette "fin" était celle que j'avais en tête lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire (enfin, le point final de l'histoire, pas ce que j'ai écrit). Alors bien que j'ai dit que j'allais écrire 6 parties, pour le moment je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire la partie3... Et je ne sais pas si je l'écrirais un jour. Faut dire que ça fait un moment que je suis sur cette histoire, et que j'en ai d'autres en cours et que j'aimerais bien écrire un livre... Et vivre aussi. Donc bon, promis, y'aura une belle fin, à la fin de l'année scolaire poudlardienne, comme une fin de tome!!

**Sakazu's Potter :  
**Les lettres oubliées, ce n'est pas volontaire. Le site n'accepte pas toutes les lettres, et en zappe beaucoup devant des guillemets ou "3p'tits-points" (etc en point quoi), ou ne serait-ce que des points d'éxclamations. J'espère que ça s'est amélioré depuis le début, mais promis, ça ne vient pas que de moi!  
Euh... Comprend pas le " 's" de ton pseudo. Ca veut dire quoi Sakazu? (j'aime beaucoup les consonnances japonaises).

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 (152) : L'aigle contre le serpent**

Bill hésitait encore à agir, face au Cauchemar de Jane. Il essayait de se souvenirs de ses cours, mais le professeur avait bien insisté sur le fait que les Cauchemars n'existaient plus. S'il le tenait, ce crétin ! Il le détestait à l'époque, et il le détestait encore plus à l'instant précis. Jane risquait sa vie.

Il se demandait ce qui l'avait fait tenir aussi longtemps. Pour les quelques données que les sorciers avaient, les victimes de Cauchemars ne vivaient même pas une année. Il se souvenait des descriptions dans ses livres, et l'animal ressemblait à un Dragon de Komodo, en plus gros. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pompait l'énergie de Jane depuis plus d'une année. Peut-être plus de dix ans, mais à ce moment-là, elle ne devait pas exercer encore. A moins qu'elle n'ait de tels cauchemars qu'il absorbait plus qu'avec n'importe quel autre sorcier…. Peut-être l'avait-elle attrapé et qu'il n'avait pas assez de puissance à ce moment-là…. Peut-être qu'il était mal en point au moment où elle l'avait attrapé…. Mais la question primordiale était : où pouvait-elle bien avoir chopé une malédiction pareille ?

Il avait beau réfléchir à la situation, le temps s'écoulait et Jane sombrait de plus en plus dans la folie. Il savait une chose : quand le Cauchemar aurait assez d'énergie, il se multiplierait et chercherait d'autres porteurs pour ses petits. Et l'école était pleine de victimes potentielles ! Il devait donc cloîtrer la pièce. Mais comment ?

-« _Réfléchie, Bill, réfléchie…. Cauchemars_ » pensa Bill « _Se nourrit de la peur des gens, utilise leur par sombre pour se cacher. Ne peut être tué directement, doit disparaître au cœur même de son porteur…. Faire disparaître le porteur, et puis quoi encore ! Ce ne doit pas être ça…. Doit disparaître au cœur même de son porteur_ »

Les cris de Jane ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se concentrer. Il devait faire quelque chose à l'intérieur de Jane, à la racine même du cauchemar. Il lança alors un sortilège de lumière sur toute la pièce, en dehors du lit. Le Cauchemar s'arrêta un instant et tourna son visage vers lui avant de reprendre sa tâche. Le sort de lumière empêcherait le cauchemar de sortir de la pièce, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de s'en prendre à Bill ou de réussir à en sortir tôt ou tard. Mais en attendant, Jane perdait pieds.

Il posa sa baguette et s'allongea à côté d'elle, sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux et espéra que le Cauchemar l'attraperait à son tour. Lorsqu'il sentit le froid autour de son cœur, il comprit qu'il n'aurait plus une minute de répit avant de s'en être débarrassé. Il commença alors à plonger dans ses cauchemars les plus classiques, puis à revivre les pires moments de sa vie, mais Bill n'avait pas de cadavre dans son placard, et il était assez stable dans sa tête. Arriva enfin ce pourquoi il avait agi de cette manière : le Cauchemar l'emmena dans l'esprit de Jane. Bill n'avait pas beaucoup d'énergie cauchemardesque, mais maintenant qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un Cauchemar, ce dernier allait le vider de ses forces : deux sorciers pour le prix d'un.

L'esprit de Jane était chaotique, ils passèrent de son enfance à son adolescence, revinrent en arrière et ainsi de suite. Mais il ne la voyait toujours pas. Pour que son plan fonctionne, il devait s'agripper à elle et la suivre. Et une fois dans son esprit, il devrait déloger le cauchemar, et il ne pourrait le faire qu'avec la force de son esprit.

-« Bill ? »

-« Jane. C'est toi » dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras « Ça va ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne comprend pas »

-« Je suis venu dans ton cauchemar. Il y a une sale bête dans ta chambre ! »

-« Un cauchemar ? »

-« Non, un Cauchemar avec un grand C. La créature, la malédiction »

-« Mais…. Ils ont été exterminés »

-« Y'en a un au plus profond de ton esprit » dit Bill « Et il y est depuis longtemps vu la taille qu'il fait »

-« On ne doit pas rester ici, il va nous trouver » dit Jane « Viens, suit-moi »

-« Attend, ne me lâches surtout pas la main »

-« C'est toi qui me tient la main. Mais je ne te lâcherais pas, Bill »

Au son de sa voix, à la douceur avec laquelle elle avait dit son prénom, il sût qu'il y aurait une chance pour eux, s'ils s'en sortaient vivants.

-« Ici on devrait être tranquille un moment » dit Jane en se serrant contre lui.

-« Tu en es sûre ? »

-« C'est l'hôpital psychiatrique où j'ai rencontré Ann. Tant qu'on ne fait pas trop de bruit, l'infirmier ne devrait pas venir nous donner une dose de sédatif »

-« Tu peux m'expliquer, je ne comprends rien du tout » dit Bill « Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans un asile de fou ? Et comment Ann s'y est retrouvée ? »

-« Cela faisait plusieurs lunes que j'y étais…. Mon père venait de mourir, j'étais retournée à la maison pour les funérailles. Je n'y étais pas la bienvenue, c'est certain. L'amant de ma mère m'a fait enfermer, dans cet asile, parce que le directeur, un médecin véreux, faisait des expériences, et qu'il payait bien »

-« Je croyais que tu avais rencontré Ann il y a moins d'un an, lors d'une étude sur les rites Indigènes ! »

-« On a menti…. Qui dirait avoir rencontré quelqu'un dans un asile de fou ? Et je n'aurais jamais été engagé sinon »

-« Mais tu es bien Briseuse de Sorts ? »

-« Oui, ça, oui, je le suis. Je l'étais avant d'être mise dans cet asile, et je l'étais ensuite »

-« Mais tes collègues n'ont pas donné le signal de ta disparition ? »

-« J'étais chez mes parents, suite à un deuil…. J'avais pris un congé sans solde, ils ont crû que j'étais resté près des miens pour aider ma mère. Hypothèse normale, je dirais. L'amant de ma mère m'a droguée, avant de m'emmener à l'asile. Là, les infirmiers m'ont mise en pyjama avec une camisole de force, et mes vêtements ont été mis dans un carton, et rangés…. Ma baguette était cachée dans mon manteau, je ne l'avais pas sur moi. Et puis, avec tous les cachets qu'ils m'ont fait prendre, je n'avais pas les idées claires »

-« Tu continues de prendre des cachets, j'ai vu les boites ? »

-« Ils m'ont drogués, Bill…. Si je ne continuais pas d'en prendre, je serais en manque »

-« Tu l'es toujours ? » dit Bill « Sous cachets ? »

-« J'aimerais bien…. Quelques jours après que j'ai finis les boites, Kaede a commencé à me demander si je dormais bien. Et c'est vrai que je dors mal depuis presque 2mois…. Et elle aussi, je suppose »

-« Tu hurles fort, en effet »

-« Le Cauchemar, sans doute »

-« Qu'est-ce que Ann faisait dans cet asile ? »

-« Tu sais, elle n'est jamais dans un endroit si elle ne doit pas y être » commença Jane « Ambre n'était pas encore faite, et je crois que Lucinda avait des soucis pour changer d'apparence. Ann a été frappée d'une fièvre délirante, à cause d'un moustique. Et comme elle a de multiples personnalités, naturellement, Gabrielle est ressortie, profitant de la faiblesse psychique d'Ann…. Elle a dû être prise de délires chez les moldus, et ils l'ont emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche. Le mien ! »

-« Et après ? »

-« Tu peux me laisser le temps, s'il te plait ! Je ne me confie pas facilement, et là, je dois te raconter les moments les plus pénibles de ma vie »

-« Oui, mais c'est peut-être de cette manière qu'on sortira ce Cauchemar de ta tête » dit Bill « Comment est-il arrivé là ? »

-« Je ne sais pas »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Je ne sais pas quand il est arrivé. Je ne savais même pas que j'en avais un ! » dit Jane.

-« Tu es allée briser des sorts dans un lieu à risques ? »

-« Non, les indigènes utilisent autre chose que des malédictions. En général, ils te montrent tes plus grandes peurs. Ou ils te font halluciner, ils ont pas mal de produits pour ça ! » dit Jane « Je n'ai vu nulle part de représentation de cauchemars, en dehors de ceux dans mes livres de cours. Et ma prof m'a souvent dit que même s'il y avait des risques de tomber sur une grotte ou une urne contenant un cauchemar, il serait mort depuis longtemps, et ne ressemblerait alors qu'à un lézard desséché. Et je n'en ai pas vu ! »

-« Au moins, ta prof ne nie pas qu'ils puissent y en avoir encore aujourd'hui » dit Bill « Le mien disait qu'ils n'existaient plus ! »

-« Chut…. Voilà l'infirmier » dit Jane en regardant par le hublot de la porte.

-« Aller, c'est l'heure du grand voyage » dit un homme costaud, en entrant dans la pièce en face « Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, personne ne viendra te chercher. Le patron a une nouvelle expérience pour toi ! »

Bill regarda lui aussi par la porte, et resserra son emprise sur Jane : l'infirmier sortait un brancard sur lequel était attaché solidement la Jane de l'époque. Elle se débattait, mais on lui avait mis un mouchoir dans la bouche.

-« Si tu ne tiens pas le choc, on essaiera sur ta copine de la cellule voisine ! » dit l'infirmier, en refermant à clé la chambre « Elle semble plus folle que toi, mais le patron pense qu'elle a du potentiel ! Et elle au moins, elle ne hurle pas ! »

-« Où il t'emmène ? »

-« Je ne sais plus » dit Jane.

-« Suivons-le ! » dit Bill, en l'emmenant de force.

Au passage il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre en question, pour y trouver une autre jeune femme, dans le même état que Jane : attachée solidement sur le lit, sauf qu'elle semblait dormir, sans doute sous l'effet de sédatifs.

-« Vient Jane, on ne doit pas le perdre ! » dit Bill « Tu te souviens de quand c'était ? »

-« Un peu avant l'arrivée d'Ann…. Tu veux vraiment le suivre ? »

-« Si tu n'as pas attrapé ça chez tes parents, à l'école ou au travail…. C'est que c'est ici que tu l'as eu » dit Bill « Cela fait plus d'un an que cette chose est dans ta tête, vu sa taille, ça correspondrait, niveau temps. Peut-être que les cachets que tu prenais jusque là l'empêcher de sortir la nuit, pour se nourrir, et que c'est depuis que tu n'en as plus qu'il se manifeste »

-« Ça se tient…. Mais c'était un hôpital moldu ! »

-« Il n'y a qu'en Europe où les 2 mondes sont bien séparés. En Amérique aussi, parce qu'il y a eu des Chasses aux Sorcières. Mais en Asie, en Afrique ou chez toi, les cultures primitives sont centrées autour du sorcier. Le temple de Kaede travaille pour les 2 mondes, c'est bien ça ? »

-« Oui » dit Jane « Merde, l'ascenseur »

-« On prend les escaliers. Faut savoir où il t'emmène…. Tu as bien dit qu'Ann n'était jamais à un endroit sans raison »

-« Oui »

-« Et la fille de la chambre d'à côté, elle a vécu longtemps ? »

-« Non, elle a fait une attaque cérébrale 2 semaines après cet épisode »

-« Il y en a eu d'autres, des attaques cérébrales ? »

-« Non, mais il y a eu d'autres morts. Mais personnes n'est venu réclamé les corps. J'entendais les infirmières de jour qui en parlaient dans le couloir. Elles se posaient des questions, mais c'était des vagabonds »

-« Peut-être…. Mais plus j'en apprends, plus je crois que si Ann est venue à ta rencontre ici, dans cet hôpital, c'est parce qu'elle voulait que les expériences s'arrêtent »

-« Elle n'était pas au courant. D'ailleurs, elle a eu le même traitement que moi » dit Jane.

-« Tu en es sûre ? »

-« A vrai dire, non, le soir où il l'a emmené, c'est aussi le soir où on s'est enfuit…. Et la chaudière de l'hôpital a explosée » dit Jane, faisant une pose « Tuant le directeur et 3 infirmiers »

-« Tu crois toujours aux coïncidences » dit Bill.

-« Si je suis ton raisonnement, c'était écrit que je rencontre Ann » dit Jane « Dans ces conditions »

-« Lui aurais-tu fait confiance si tu l'avais simplement croisé dans la rue ? » dit Bill « Honnêtement ? »

-« Je crois que non » dit Jane après un moment « Chut »

-« T'inquiètes pas ma jolie, le docteur sera très doux !! C'est qu'il y tient à sa petite bestiole ! » dit l'infirmier « On est presque arriver, faut prendre encore un ascenseur, et on y sera »

-« Il descend où ? »

-« A la chaudière je suppose. Tu en étais où de ton raisonnement sur les fausses coïncidences ? »

-« Je crois que j'allais dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une coïncidence que tu rencontres Ann de cette manière, cela t'a permis d'arriver jusqu'en Angleterre quand même »

-« Peut-être pour y trouver mon prince charmant ! » dit Jane, n'en revenant pas de son aplomb.

-« Peut-être oui…. Et tu l'as trouvé ? »

-« Le chevalier dans son armure blanche qui viendrait me délivrer de l'horrible monstre ? » demanda Jane « Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! Le reste de l'histoire me le dira ! »

-« Le reste de… ? »

-« Faut se taire, on y arrive ! » dit Jane « Si c'est bien ce malade qui m'a mis cette chose dans la tête…. Rrr, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui faire mais il va me le payer !!! »

Bill sourit intérieurement : il la retrouvait enfin, la Jane qui n'avait peur de rien. Leurs mains étaient toujours imbriquées l'une dans l'autre, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait lâché prise.

-« On est où ? » demanda Bill.

-« A priori, dans la cave…. Ouais, le charbon pour la chaudière, la chaudière. Où est l'infirmier ? »

-« Chut, écoute » dit Bill.

-« Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! »

-« Désolé patron, j'ai dû faire taire l'autre fille avant »

-« Bientôt elle hurlera pour une bonne raison » dit le docteur « Tu n'as pas été suivi ? »

-« Non, les autres infirmiers ne m'aiment pas trop. Ils savent que je travaille pour vous…. Ces moldus, ils sont si naïfs ! »

-« C'est pour ça qu'ils font de bonnes proies » dit le docteur « Dommage qu'ils ne résistent pas longtemps à mes petits cauchemars, par leur faute j'en ai déjà perdu plusieurs. Mais vous, jeune fille, vous êtes différentes. Je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu. Et maintenant vous m'appartenez ! Je suis certain que vous ferez une merveilleuse pouponnière »

-« C'est un mage noir » dit Bill.

-« Et Ann détruit les Mages Noirs. Tu as entendu, il a plusieurs Cauchemars » dit Jane « Il faut les détruire »

-« Ann s'en est déjà chargé, tu as oublié. Ce qu'il faut, maintenant, c'est affronté ta peur »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Il faut détruire le mal à sa racine, Jane. Il faut faire face à tes peurs »

-« Facile à dire pour toi »

-« Hey, je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te sortir de là, le Cauchemar est en train de me vider de mon énergie, à moi aussi »

-« Pardon…. C'est juste que…. Tu restes avec moi ? »

-« Je ne te quitterais plus d'une semelle ! »

-« Alors entrons dans cette pièce, avant qu'il n'ait mis cette chose dans ma tête » dit Jane, le regard décidé « A 3 : 1, 2, 3… »

D'un bon coup d'épaules ils pénétrèrent en même temps dans la pièce. Avant même qu'ils n'aient touché le sol, la salle d'expérience se transforma en un dessert de roches et de sable, fouetté par des vents incessants. En face d'eux, l'air d'être prêt à chargé, se tenait le Cauchemar. Dans la tête de Jane il avait plus de puissance qu'à l'extérieur. Il ressemblait toujours à un Dragon de Komodo, mais de la taille d'un éléphant. Le dessus de son dos semblait onduler, se déformer.

-« Il est prêt à se reproduire » dit Bill « Lorsque les petits sortiront et tomberont, alors Poudlard sera attaqué de l'intérieur, par un ennemi invisible »

-« Alors là, il est hors de question que ça arrive ! Parce que c'est moi qui ait apporté cette chose…. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des tonnes de morts sur la conscience, parce que s'ils se reproduisent vite, et vu le climat d'angoisse permanente en Angleterre…. Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si cette chose arrivait à mettre au monde ses petits »

-« Il n'a pas l'air heureux de nous voir ici » dit Bill.

-« Je suppose que je ne lui donne pas assez de nourriture cauchemardesque »

-« Debout » dit Bill en se redressant et en la levant sans ménagement.

-« Oh merde…. Court !!! » cria Jane, alors que la bête les prenait en chasse.

Dans ce désert il n'y avait aucune cachette possible. Bille et Jane furent donc obligées de courir et de changer fréquemment de direction. Heureusement, la taille du Cauchemar lui rendait les choses moins faciles, mais il était très rapide pour son poids.

-« Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps » dit Jane, se tenant le côté.

-« On n'a pas beaucoup de choix » dit Bill « Soit on court »

-« Soit on l'affronte » dit Jane « Et plus le temps passe, plus il se nourrit de mes peurs et des tiennes »

-« Alors, tu proposes quoi ? »

-« On le massacre !! » répondit Jane.

Ils dérapèrent et changèrent de direction, pour courir droit sur le Cauchemar. Ils sautèrent pour lui donner un coup de pied entre les 2 yeux, mais au lieu de toucher le Cauchemar, celui-ci disparu en un tourbillon de poussière, qui les ramena dans leurs têtes.

-« BILL ! » hurla Jane en se réveillant.

-« Je suis là ! » dit Bill « Tout va bien ? »

Jane lui sauta presque dans les bras. Elle le serrait fort, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse en poussière. Et elle se laissa aller à pleurer. Bill lui caressa les cheveux et le dos, tout en la berçant. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu, de mémoire de sorciers, personne ne l'avait réussi. Moralement fatigués et physiquement épuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

0 o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 0 

Au matin _(dimanche 15 février)_, l'histoire de Gabrielle Delacour et les accusations de sa sœur envers la population de Poudlard avaient fait le tour de l'école. Il va s'en dire que cette même population masculine était plus qu'indignée par ce genre d'accusation, et certains mêmes murmuraient que ça lui aurait appris ce qu'était la vie. Mais ils étaient plus que minoritaires, heureusement. Les jeunes filles aussi étaient choquées par les accusations portées à l'encontre de leurs camarades masculins, surtout que Gabrielle n'était qu'une enfant, et que si elle avait eu ce genre de retour de flammes, cela n'aurait pu être que sous l'emprise du pouvoir qu'elle avait elle-même utilisée. Bref, les relations entre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons étaient plus que tendues.

-« S'il vous plait » dit Dumbledore en se levant, dans le silence pensant de ce dimanche matin « J'aimerais éclaircir la situation »

-« Elle nous a accusé du viol de sa sœur ! » s'écria un garçon.

-« Je sais, j'étais présent lors des accusations » dit Dumbledore « Melle Delacour étant elle-même passée par l'adolescence et les débordements magiques de son pouvoir de Vélane, a crû, à tord, que le pire était arrivé à sa jeune sœur. Parce qu'elle a elle-même frôlé le pire, dans sa jeunesse…. Vous savez tous comme il est difficile de contrôler vos pouvoirs magiques, sous le coup de la peur ou de la colère ou de toute autre émotion forte. Pour les Vélanes, et demi-Vélanes, ce pouvoir est encore plus difficile à contrôler lors de l'adolescence, car il y a ce qu'on veut et ce qu'on doit faire, ainsi que l'envie de défier l'autorité, qui est très importante…. Il n'y aurait pas autant de circulation dans les couloirs, la nuit, si ce n'était pas le cas ! Enfin, sachez que toute la lumière a été faite sur la situation, et que vous êtes tous innocents. Melle Gabrielle Delacour a subi un effet contraire, ce qui arrive : à force de trop vouloir se faire aimer magiquement, on finit par se faire haïr…. Le principe est le même avec les potions d'amour. C'est comme pour tout, l'abus peut être dangereux pour la santé. Enfin, Melle Fleur Delacour souhaiterait vous adresser quelques mots »

-« Merci Professeur Dumbledore » dit Fleur en se levant « Je tiens à vous présenter à tous mes plus sincères excuses pur les accusations que j'ai porté contre vous. A ma décharge, Gabrielle est ma plus jeune sœur, et pour ceux qui étaient présent l'an dernier pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'est aussi l'être qui compte le plus pour moi, et cela n'a pas changé. Mais je n'aurais pas dû accuser les gentlemen que vous êtes, je vous pris donc, humblement, de bien vouloir m'excuser »

-« Bien…. J'espère que vous ne tiendrez pas rigueur de l'emportement d'une personne a protégé sa famille. Et j'espère que la fin du séjour de Beauxbâtons ne sera pas entachée par cet incident. Merci »

-« J'aimais déjà pas les Vélanes avant » dit Marco « Mais je crois que les demies Vélanes sont pires, parce qu'elles se croient supérieures à nous »

-« Marco, fait attention à ce que tu dis » le reprit Ann « On finirait par croire que cette stupide classification entre Créatures et Non Créatures est une bible pour toi »

-« Ce n'est pas ça » dit Marco « Mais elles semblent croire que parce qu'elles ont ce pouvoir, elles sont supérieures. Or, on vient d'avoir l'exemple même du fait qu'elles ne contrôlent pas toujours cette capacité. Et cela, Nanou, c'est une faiblesse. Et dans ce cas-là, elles n'ont pas à se croire supérieures »

-« Tout le monde fait des erreurs » dit Ginny « Ce n'est pas parce qu'un seul sorcier tourne mal, qu'on est tous mauvais. C'est pareil pour les Vélanes, elles n'utilisent pas toutes leur pouvoir pour dominer. J'ai même lu que certaines sont envoyées dans les lieux de conflits pour apaiser les tensions »

-« Peut-être, mais elles devraient avoir une amulette pour empêcher les autres de ressentir leur pouvoir, cela fausse toute la donne »

-« Et c'est ce qui s'est passée cette nuit » dit Alex « Sans son pouvoir, elle a enfin vu comment les autres la voyaient…. Et ça fait mal »

-« Enfin, dit-nous, il en est où ton nouveau projet ? » demanda Sam.

-« Nouveau projet ? Quel nouveau projet ? Vous parlez de balai ? »

-« Ouais, ouais, de balai…. C'est ça, prend nous pour des idiotes ! » dit Alex.

-« Où sont Bill et Jane ? » demanda, négligemment, Ann.

-« En tout cas, ils ne sont pas parti ensemble » dit Ginny « Bill était avec Fleur quand elle a trouvé sa sœur »

-« Seulement, là, il y a ce prof français qui tournait autour de Jane, et Fleur Delacour…. Mais ni Bill, ni Jane » dit Alex en scrutant la table des professeurs « Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient… ? »

-« Qu'elle aurait pu résister au charme des Weasley ? » demanda George.

-« Garanti de famille et sans sortilège l'annulant ! » compléta Fred.

-« Et vous ne prenez pas trop la grosse tête, en passant » dit Ginny « Bill est plus sage que vous, parce que lui, il l'a déjà eu sa période de java amoureuse »

-« Java amoureuse ? » demanda Alex « Parce qu'ils font une Java amoureuse, les Weasley ? »

-« Merci Ginny » murmura George, le regard mauvais, avant de se tourner vers Alex « Mais non, tu sais bien que la seule partenaire de danse, Java ou autre, c'est toi »

-« Bon, ben moi, j'ai encore des devoirs à finir » dit Marco en se levant.

-« Tu as fini ton devoir de potion ? » lui demanda Ginny.

-« Pas encore…. Je sèche sur sa dernière question »

-« Moi aussi. On cherchera ensemble, ça ira plus vite ! » dit Ginny en se levant.

-« Je trouve qu'ils sont souvent ensemble ces 2 là ! » dit Ron.

-« Tu trouves ? » demanda Ann « Regarde mieux, y'a souvent Hélène avec eux ! »

-« Marco et Hélène ? » demanda Alex « Je croyais qu'elle sortait avec Neville »

-« On ne sort pas ensemble » dit Neville, les joues rouges « On est juste amis. Et j'ai crû comprendre que Marco avait une petite amie, et Ginny aussi a quelqu'un… Mais ils ne veulent pas vous en parler »

-« C'est que ça ne doit pas être sérieux » dit Ann « Vous m'excuserez, je dois y aller ! »

Ann murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry et se leva tranquillement, alors que le petit-déjeuner touchait à sa fin. Harry regarda vers la table des Serdaigles, attendant la surprise, qui allait être de taille pour tout Poudlard. Alors qu'elle venait de finir son assiette, Cho eut la surprise de voir apparaître à la place de la vaisselle sale un petit paquet bleu, avec un ruban doré et une jolie enveloppe. Elle prit l'enveloppe et en sorti une carte sur laquelle était écrit :

_L'amour est toujours patient et désintéressé. Il n'est jamais jaloux. L'amour n'est jamais prétentieux ni orgueilleux. Il n'est jamais grossier ni égoïste. Il n'est pas colérique et n'est pas rancunier. L'amour ne se réjouie pas de tous les pêchers d'autrui mais trouve sa joie dans la vérité. Il excuse tout, il croit tout, il espère tout et endure tout, voilà ce qu'est l'amour. (1)_

_Et parce que toi et Cédric êtes la plus belle preuve de ce qu'est l'amour, je vous offre ce présent, longtemps oublié, longtemps convoité. Car je sais qu'avec vous, son pouvoir sera révélé. Mais n'oubliez pas que sans amour, profond et véritable, le charme disparaîtra. Fait en sorte que Cédric ne traverse rien au moment où tu porteras ce cadeau, et lorsque tu seras certaine qu'il ne risque rien, appelle-le auprès de toi._

_Amicalement,_

_Une amie de l'ombre._

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda une Serdaigle « Un cadeau de ton amoureux ? »

-« Non… D'une amie » dit Cho en ouvrant la boite.

Au fond de l'écrin noir, elle trouva une broche : un saphir rond, bleu comme la nuit, entouré de perles noires, monté sur or. Il y avait une autre carte :

_J'ai un peu modifié son apparence, j'ai pensé qu'un tour de coup serait plus facile à porter, n'importe où, qu'un collier lourd. Au cas où tu ne le reconnaisses pas, voici le Saphir Daphné, car c'est de lui que vient tout le pouvoir. _

_Porte-le dès que tu te sens prête. N'oublies pas qu'il y a un problème de distance de fonctionnement, mais elle dépend du couple et de leur amour. _

_J'espère que tout se passera comme vous le voulez. _

Cho n'hésita pas un instant, elle accrocha le Saphir autour de son coup, par le ruban de velours noir. Elle chercha Cédric du regard, se leva pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de flotter ou de traverser un objet. Ce dernier se dirigea vers elle, en prenant l'allée centrale, s'inquiétant de la voir debout.

-« Cédric ! » dit-elle.

C'est alors que le fantôme flottant se retrouva en jeune homme de chair et de sang, nez contre le sol après une chute sans trop de dommage. Cho courut pour faire le tour de la table, et c'est sous la consternation de toute la salle qu'ils s'étreignirent.

-« Je suis vivant ! Je ne suis plus un fantôme…. Comment ? »

-« C'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir » dit Dumbledore « Melle Chang ? »

-« C'est…. » commença Cho avant de se reprendre « C'est Ombre. Elle m'a offert le Saphir Daphné, qui permet à un couple sorcier/fantôme de se retrouver malgré la mort »

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda Cédric.

-« Nous en avons la preuve par votre présence. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais de Pomfresh vous ausculte, juste par acquis de conscience. Cependant, même si je suis heureux pour vous, vous ne pourrez pas reprendre votre poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch »

-« Je n'y comptais pas, Monsieur » dit Cédric « Je ne voudrais pas risquer de rompre le charme…. Et Anthony fait du bon boulot. Mais, monsieur… ? »

-« Oui, vous pourrez toujours entraîner vos camarades. Enfin, si la portée de l'amour de Melle Chang va jusque là ! » dit Dumbledore « Mais d'abord, l'infirmerie »

-« Oui, Monsieur »

-« Melle Chang, n'oubliez pas votre boite » dit Dumbledore.

-« Oui, merci »

-« Bien » dit Harry « J'en connais une qui va se faire tirer les oreilles ! »

-« Tu veux dire que c'est… ? »

-« Ombre, oui, qui avait depuis tout ce temps ce mystérieux collier. Et qu'elle n'en a parlé à personne. Lucinda n'a pas l'air d'être contente ! »

-« Ombre fait ce qu'elle veut » dit Hermione « Et comme il est dit dans la légende de ce collier, il faut un fantôme et un sorcier, qui continuent de s'aimer malgré la mort. Et désolée, Harry, mais il n'y a que Cho et Cédric qui correspondent à ce schéma. J'espère juste qu'elle n'aura pas à regretter de l'avoir donné »

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Ron.

-« Tu sais bien…. »

-« Ah ouais…. Ça serait con si elle se retrouvait à en avoir besoin sous peu »

-« Vous le faites exprès tous les 2 ! » dit Harry, plus en colère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu « Continuer à raconter des bêtises, moi, je préfère aller prendre l'air »

-« Pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, vous vous êtes bien trouvés » dit Alex.

-« C'est une réalité, même Ann blague là-dessus » dit Hermione.

-« Ouais, mais quand une personne grosse fait une blague sur son poids, c'est moins méchant que lorsque c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le fait » dit Sam « Enfin, je ne sais pas comment on va tenir, mais va bien falloir »

-« Elle nous a promis de revenir…. Si elle met plus de 10ans, j'irais en Enfer pour la faire revenir à coups de pieds dans le derrière ! » dit Alex « Manquerait plus que ça qu'elle nous plante là ! »

-« Tu viens Mione…. Je crois que je dois parler à Harry »

-« Ouais…. A plus tout le monde »

0 o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 0 

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement, et la délégation de Beauxbâtons partit sans heurt supplémentaire le mercredi matin. Le jeudi, la table de Poufsouffle comme celle de Serdaigle reçurent au courrier du matin, un long colis, déposé devant chaque capitaine, avec un petit mot :

_J'ai appris certaines choses qui m'ont fait pensé qu'un petit coup de main ne seraient pas inutile. _

_Je ne peux, hélas, pas fournir la totalité des équipes, bien qu'une n'en ait pas besoin, mais je peux faire un geste sportif envers les Attrapeurs de chaque maison. _

_J'offre ainsi à votre Attrapeur de quoi être à égalité en vol, afin que seule la qualité première du joueur compte. Qu'il en prenne soin, mais je sais d'avance que se sera le cas._

_Amicalement,_

_A.J. Smith_

Les équipes de Quidditch déballèrent en hâte les paquets pour se trouver devant des Eclairs de feu, flambant neuf. Ce qui créa un brouhaha assez important.

-« SILENCE !!! » tonna Dumbledore « Que se passe-t-il ? Approchez ! »

-« A.J. Smith nous a offert des Eclairs de feu…. Pour les Attrapeurs, pour qu'on ait au moins cette égalité-là » dit Cho « C'est autorisé ? »

-« Il n'y a pas de marque de balais non autorisé, et il n'est pas interdit de recevoir un balai par la poste, c'est déjà arrivé par 2 fois en peu d'années » dit Dumbledore, en fixant Harry « J'autorise donc les 2 équipes à utiliser ces balais, dès leur prochain match. La lettre était adressée à qui ? »

-« Au Capitaine »

-« Bien, alors ces balais seront la propriété des équipes, pour l'Attrapeur. Minerva, rappelez-moi de changer une règle, vous voulez bien »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Celle qui veut que chaque joueur ait son propre balai. Je pense sérieusement à fournir les équipes de balais réglementaires, cela devient de moins en moins sportif »

-« Bien, je vous en reparlerais d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire »

-« Merci. J'espère que vous ferez bon usage de ces précieux cadeaux, et ce dès samedi, Melle Chang »

-« Avec joie, Monsieur ! »

Les 2 Capitaines retournèrent à leur table, et le moral des joueurs se regonfla rapidement : avec un moins une égalité pour l'Attrapeur, il y avait une chance de ne pas perdre de manière écrasante contre les Serpentards. Ces derniers n'étaient pas à l'aise, le mot était assez clair pour dire que A.J. Smith était au courant du vol des Eclairs de Feu. Drago, quand à lui, ne se faisait pas de souci pour son équipe : avec 7 joueurs montés sur Eclairs de Feu contre 1, il y avait de quoi creuser assez d'écart même s'il perdait le vif. Et il espérait ne pas le perdre, car cela l'énervait à force.

-« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu leur enverrais un Eclair de Feu » dit Harry, appuyé par le reste de l'équipe au courant de son lien avec A.J. Smith.

-« Ce n'est pas moi, c'est A.J. qui leur a envoyé un balai. Aurais-tu peur de perdre ? Je croyais que tu étais le meilleur Attrapeur de l'école »

-« Je le suis »

-« Alors, tu sauras le montrer, et on ne pourra pas dire que ça vient du balai »

-« Elle marque un point, Harry » dit Hermione.

-« Tu ne vas pas te mettre avec elle ? » s'exclama Ron.

-« On est tous d'accord qu'avec de telles différences entre les balais, les matches sont courus d'avance. Même Dumbledore le pense, et il compte changer cela dès l'année prochaine, apparemment. Et puis, à balai égal, on verra qui est vraiment la meilleure équipe…. Et cela vous forcera à prendre bien soin de vos balais ! »

-« Pour le moment, le seul qui est bien embêté, c'est moi ! » dit Harry.

-« Tu veux vraiment gagner parce que tu as un meilleur balai ou parce que tu es le meilleur ? » demanda Ann.

-« Parce que je suis le meilleur »

-« Tu vois…. Je vais voir avec A.J. s'il ne peut pas vous fournir en Eclair pour la finale. A condition, évidemment, que vous soyez en finale, et qu'elle ne soit pas jouée d'avance » dit Ann « Il m'écoute parfois ! »

0 o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 0 

Le samedi matin _(21 février)_, l'excitation était à son comble. Beaucoup espéraient que ce match saluerait la défaite des Serpentards, et tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour Cho Chang, sur qui reposaient tous les espoirs de son équipe.

-« C'est un bien lourd fardeau qui pèse sur les épaule de la Capitaine de Serdaigle, Cho Chang » commenta Lee.

-« En effet, vu la supériorité des Serpentards, grâce à la présence de 7 Eclairs de Feu sur le Terrain, et connaissant leur type de jeu classique, Melle Chang doit attraper, si elle veut gagner, le Vif d'Or avant que les Serpentards n'aient réussi à mettre 15 buts et donc 150points d'avance »

-« Les pom-pom-girls quittent le terrain et s'est l'entrée des équipes, les Serdaigles en premier. Ecoutez ces encouragements, le public est avec les Serdaigles aujourd'hui ! »

-« Et les Serpentards entrent sur le terrain…. Tient, il y a de la tension dans l'équipe, ou alors j'ai rêvé ce coup de batte éviter de justesse par l'Attrapeur. Bonne nouvelle pour les Serdaigles peut-être ! »

-« Et le match commence, les Serdaigles ont le Souaffle. Mais regardez ça, les Serpentards n'essaient même pas de les arrêter, et les Serdaigles ouvre le score »

-« Beaucoup trop facilement. Voilà que les Serpentards s'emparent du Souaffle. Accélération incroyable, élimination des obstacles. Et but ! 10 partout ! Les Serdaigles ont le Souaffle, non, les Serpentards. Et 20 à 10 pour les verts »

-« Chang est à la recherche de Vif, et l'écart se creusent encore. Ils vont tellement vite qu'on ne sait plus qui marque ! »

-« Les Serdaigles ont le Souaffle…. Passe, passe…. Serdaigle a toujours le Souaffle »

-« Oh non, raté ! On dirait que les Serpentards s'amusent à les ridiculiser »

-« Entre ça et leur mettre une raclée magistrale…. Il faut que les Serdaigles profitent de cette technique de jeu »

-« Les Serpentards marquent encore. 30 à 10 pour les Serpentards »

Alors que Cho et Drago prenaient de l'altitude pour chercher le vif, le score se creusa lentement mais sûrement. Les Serpentards ne semblaient pas croire en la capacité des Serdaigles à les battre. Cela énervait passablement Cho, qui avait encore plus envie d'attraper le Vif sous leur nez, alors que le score n'était pas encore trop gros, et même dans ce cas, juste pour leur montrer qu'eux aussi, ils étaient une équipe sur qui il fallait compter !

Elle tenta quelques feintes, mais Drago décrocha rapidement à chaque fois. Elle se remit donc à la recherche du Vif d'Or, évitant quelques Cognards mal envoyés. Drago aussi avait des soucis avec les Cognards, ou plutôt avec l'un de ses Batteurs, qui semblait vouloir lui faire payer quelque chose sous couvert d'une erreur de trajectoire.

L'écart continuait de se creuser et malgré les efforts de son équipe, aucun Souaffle ne pénétra dans les buts des Serpentards et tous pénétraient dans ceux de Serdaigle. Pourtant, le gardien n'était pas mauvais, mais la vitesse des changements de direction ne devait pas l'aider à trouver le but cible.

-« Reth ! » l'appela-t-elle alors qu'elle était derrière les buts « RETH ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Attend le dernier moment, peu importe si tu le rates, dirige-toi simplement dans la direction du tir. Tu finiras par l'avoir. Et évite de leur laisser autant de champ libre, ils sont plus rapides que toi, mais je sais que tu es capable d'en arrêter 1. Montre-leur que tu n'es pas une passoire ! »

-« D'accord ! »

Ainsi rassurée quant à l'obstination de son Gardien, Cho fit un tour de terrain pas trop haut. Juste assez haut pour voir une boule dorée révélée par un reflet du soleil sur ses ailes d'argent, et pour le prendre en chasse. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Drago, qui lui donna sportivement quelques coups d'épaules. Alors que Cho était en avance sur le Vif, les Serpentards se dépêchèrent de creuser le score, pour arriver rapidement à 120 – 10 en leur faveur. Et ils continuèrent dans cette série, mais Reth Jones, le gardien, arrêta coup sur coup 2 de leurs essais. Galvanisés, les Aigles firent bloc pour percer la défense adverse. Le score passa à 120 – 20, toujours en faveur des Serpents. Ces derniers, comprenant qu'ils avaient fait une erreur dès le départ, reprirent leur bonne vieille habitude de jeu : pas de quartiers. Le score se creusa encore, 150 – 20. Et Cho et Drago étaient toujours aux coudes à coudes pour le Vif, entre 2 retards à cause des Cognards.

Au moment où Cho referma le poing sur le Vif, clôturant le match sur une égalité 170 – 170, un Cognard attrapa Drago en plein ventre, le projetant dans le public, qui amortit sa chute. Comme le match était fini, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de penalty ou d'exclusion, mais Dumbledore voyait rouge, mais moins que Severus Rogue, et certainement moins que Pansy Parkinson à l'encontre de Gregory Goyle.

Drago fut amené en urgence à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh espérait qu'il n'avait rien de grave, comme une hémorragie interne à cause du choc, ou un éclatement de la rate. Comme il avait fait un vol de plus de 20m avant d'atterrir dans le public, le coup n'avait pas du être des plus doux.

Quand aux Serdaigles, ils fêtèrent Cho comme une reine, car elle leur avait permis une égalité. Cette dernière félicita son équipe, pour les 2 buts mis ainsi que pour les buts arrêtés, ce qui démontrait qu'avec un bon jeu d'équipe et de la persévérance, les Serpentards et leurs balais étaient battables.

0 o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 0 

La nouvelle de l'exclusion temporaire de Goyle se répandit rapidement dans toute l'école. Il faut dire que Drago Malefoy avait échappé de peu à la mort par hémorragie interne, qui n'avait été démasqué que par les capacités magiques de Mme Pomfresh. A l'heure actuelle, il était toujours à l'infirmerie, et il n'en ressortirait pas avant au moins 3 bonnes semaines, juste à temps pour son match contre les Poufsouffles. Même si Mme Pomfresh était loin d'être d'accord, Severus Rogue avait su influencer la date de sortie, qui passa du samedi soir au vendredi dans le courant de l'après-midi, pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago.

Il n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point Goyle était mauvais, cela l'effrayait un peu. Il se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas été touché par ce Cognard, qui avait été délibérément lancé contre lui. Un peu rancunier, il espérait que son père se chargerait de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à un Malefoy. Sauf que le départ de Goyle avait soulevait un autre problème, plus dangereux : Pansy Parkinson était dorénavant libre de venir le voir, ce qui était beaucoup moins réjouissant que 3 semaines de vacances à se faire dorloter à l'infirmerie.

-« Comment vous sentez-vous, Mr Malefoy ? » lui demanda Mme Pomfresh après une semaine à l'infirmerie.

-« Bien, je crois. Je n'ai quasiment plus mal »

-« Vous avez reçu un sacré coup dans le ventre, même avec mes cataplasmes, vous aurez encore un grand bleu pendant quelques semaines »

-« Cicatrice de guerre » dit Rogue, en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

-« Votre préfet va mieux que la semaine dernière » dit Pomfresh « Mais je le garde quand même pendant encore 2 semaines, jusqu'au vendredi soir, vous ne gagnerez pas un jour de plus. Ne l'énervait pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, s'il y a un problème, je serais dans mon bureau »

-« Vendredi, ça sera très bien pour sa sortie, ne vous en faites pas….. Drago, j'aimerais que tu lises la Gazette de ce matin » dit Rogue en lui tendant le journal, alors que Pomfresh avait disparu dans son bureau « Il y a un article qui te touche de près »

-« A quelle page ? »

-« La première »

-« Attaque à la Banque Gringott's » lu Drago « En quoi je suis mêlé à cette affaire ? »

-« Tu n'y es pas directement, mais lis, tu veux bien »

-« Si vous y tenez » dit Drago en prenant correctement le journal.

_ATTAQUE A LA BANQUE GRINGOTT'S_

_Jeudi, en début de soirée, alors que le Chemin de Traverse était quasiment désert et que la Banque Gringott's allait fermer ses portes, un groupe de 10 Mangemorts ont pris la banque d'assaut, forçant les Gobelins à se replier à l'intérieur de la Banque, pris au piège. _

_Les Gobelins se font un honneur de défendre l'or et les richesses des coffres qui sont sous leur protection. Et c'est donc sans remords qu'ils ont défendu les biens des Sorciers contre cette Attaque ciblée. On dénombre, une vingtaine de morts chez les Gobelins, et 5 chez les Mangemorts. Les autres ont fuis, mais nous ne savons toujours pas les raisons de cette attaque._

_Il semblerait cependant que c'était un entraînement pour de jeunes Mangemorts. L'un d'eux a particulièrement attiré notre attention, puisqu'il a été récemment suspendu temporairement de l'école Poudlard. Je parle du jeune Grégory Goyle, qui avait été renvoyé chez lui pour avoir tenté de tuer son camarade de classe, Drago Malefoy, durant un match de Quidditch._

_A l'heure actuelle, il est impossible de savoir si le Souaffle reçut de plein fouet après la fin récente du match, par le jeune Malefoy est un geste pour déstabiliser l'Attrapeur adverse ou pour réellement s'en prendre au jeune homme. Mais l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard a déjà démontré qu'elle faisait 2 poids 2 mesures pour ses élèves. _

_A moins que ce ne soit parce que Lucius Malefoy, le père du jeune Drago, n'est pas vraiment coupable des diverses accusations à son égard._

_C'était M.H. Toffee, chroniqueuse à la Gazette du Sorcier._

-« C'est qui cette Toffee ? »

-« Une nouvelle venue. Apparemment Skeeter aurait un projet de livre sur sa vie, et elle n'est plus aussi disponible » dit Rogue « Il n'empêche que cet article porte le discrédit sur Poudlard »

-« Et raconte des conneries sur mon père » dit Drago « Vous en pensez quoi ? »

-« J'en pense que ceux qui te connaisse ne croiront pas que tu es l'allié de Dumbledore, mais que tu devrais écrire à ton père »

-« Mon père est au courant de tout. Pansy est très douée pour raconter ce qui ne la concerne pas » dit Drago « Et pour les Serpentards, il n'y a pas de problèmes, ils étaient déjà tous au courant de la super jalousie de Goyle. Je ne sais pas ce que Pansy lui a dit pour le mettre dans cet état, mais personnellement je m'étais tenu très loin d'elle »

-« Je n'en doute pas. Tu penses donc que tout se passera bien quand tu rentreras dans ta Maison ? »

-« Ça se passera comme ça l'est toujours chez les Serpentards…. Mais il faudrait que j'attrape le Vif au prochain match, ça aiderait »

-« Il ne faudra compter que sur toi-même. Mais avec un nouveau Batteur, tu auras déjà un souci en moins »

-« C'est certain. Si vous pouviez faire en sorte que Pansy ne vienne pas trop me voir » demanda Drago.

-« C'est elle ou Vincent Crabbe, au choix »

-« Et Blaise ? »

-« Je vais lui demander, mais Pansy a une certaine ascendance chez nous »

-« Je sais…. C'est parce qu'elle parle directement à mon père ! » dit Drago « Vous la surveillez de près »

-« Elle a les dents longues » dit Rogue « Et j'aimerais garder une certaine autorité dans ma Maison »

-« Je comprend. Merci pour l'article, mais il n'y aura aucun problème. Enfin, à Poudlard…. Mais vous devriez surveiller de près cette Toffee, elle a une logique plus que douteuse, et j'aimerais pas qu'elle écrive encore une idiotie à mon sujet »

-« On y pensera »

-« Sympa. Bonne journée » dit Drago.

-« Repose-toi bien, et remet-toi vite sur pied, pour ton prochain match »

_(1) Cette citation est tirée du film « Le temps d'un Automne » avec Mandy Moore, film romantique, il va s'en dire !_


	20. Chapitre 18 '153' : Course pour la final

**Chapitre 18 (153) : La course pour la finale**

Mars arriva enfin, et dans l'appartement, ce premier jour eut droit à un petit-déjeuner spécial. Spécial à cause de l'anniversaire de Ron. Tous s'étaient levés plus tôt que prévu pour préparer la table, en attendant l'arrivée du jeune homme, qui était à son cours sur les diverses créatures avec Charlie. Comme il étudiait plutôt le côté pratique de la défense, il avait bien besoin d'une douche s'il voulait avoir l'air normal lors des petits déjeuners dans la Grande Salle. Il faut dire que Charlie, en un mois, n'y était pas allé de main morte : Dragons, la spécialité de Charlie (avec l'aide de Gédéon, pour les débuts), puis un récapitulatifs des créatures vues en DCFM ou en SCM depuis 5ans (et avec les choix de Hagrid, il y avait de quoi avoir peur !). Pour l'heure actuelle, les Salamandres étaient assez difficiles à combattre, et Ron avait de nombreuses brûlures, qui, avec l'aide de Kaede, se résorbaient assez rapidement. Du moins, avant le début des cours, il n'avait plus de marques visibles, mais il avait la peau tendue et douloureuse pour la journée.

Tous ses amis, Neville y compris, l'attendait dans la salle à manger. Hermione guettait son arrivée, et devait paraître inquiète de son état (comme tous les matins), tout en le faisant avancer à reculons.

-« Ah non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » hurla presque Hermione, donnant le signal.

-« Mione, tu vas réveiller tout le monde » dit Ron « Ce n'ait que quelques brûlures qui partiront vite »

-« Partir vite…. Depuis une semaine que tu es sur ces bestioles, je peux à peine te toucher, tu sursautes à chaque fois »

-« Ça passera, ne t'inquiètes pas »

-« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Ta mère m'a encore envoyé une lettre pour savoir ce que Charlie ne lui dit pas »

-« Alors fait comme Charlie » répondit Ron, alors que Hermione lui tenait les mains et qu'il avançait en marche arrière « Ne lui dit rien… Et puis, j'aime ces cours-là. Dumbledore a eu raison, j'aurais jamais rien retenu en Potions, l'apprentissage théorique par cœur, c'est ton truc, moi, pour que ça rentre, faut un choc physique »

-« Surprise ! » hurlèrent les Jumeaux en lui sautant dessus, le faisant tomber.

-« Levez-vous » dit Hermione, affolée « Ron ? Ron, ça va ? »

-« Je m'attendais pas à être pris au pied de la lettre » dit Ron, en rigolant.

-« Fallait que ça rentre ! » dit George.

-« On applique tes conseils » continua Fred « Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir 16ans ? »

-« Mal ! » dit Ron « Le cadeau de Charlie était, comment dire… Chaud ! »

-« Alors tu ne veux pas du vrai cadeau ? » demanda Charlie, sur le pas de la porte.

-« Et puis quoi encore ! J'adore les cadeaux ! » dit Ron « Entrez vous 2 ! »

Bill et Charlie se joignirent au groupe pour le petit déjeuner d'anniversaire de Ron. Tous lui offrirent leur présent avant de s'asseoir, laissant à Ron le soin d'ouvrir les paquets. D'Hermione et Ginny il reçut une montre de sorcier. De Bill et Charlie il reçut un nécessaire à balai, ce qui le ravit au plus au point. Harry lui offrit une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch, et Marco compléta avec de nouveaux gants de Gardien. Neville lui offrit une paire de gants en peau de Dragon, pour les cours de Botanique, il avait remarqué que les siens étaient en piteux état. Les Jumelles lui offrirent un livre, sans nom, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la première page, il la referma de suite, les joues rouges. Quand à ce que lui offrirent les Jumeaux, Hermione n'eut pas le droit de le savoir, elle sut juste que ça n'avait aucune date limite d'utilisation. C'est à croire que les Jumeaux et les Jumelles tentaient de dévergonder son Ron, vu la couleur de ses joues.

-« Il ne reste plus que moi, alors ? » demanda Ann.

-« On a un message des parents » dit Charlie.

-« Maman et Papa t'ont ouvert un coffre personnel » dit Bill « Quand tu iras à la Banque avec eux, tu auras la clé de ton coffre. Ils y ont mis quelques galions, à toi de le remplir »

-« Un coffre à moi ? Cool ! » dit Ron, avant de se tourner vers Ann, pour son présent.

-« Tiens, cadeau » dit Ann, en lui tendant un petit paquet rectangulaire.

-« Merci » dit Ron, l'air un peu déçu.

-« Faut tirer sur le ruban » dit Ann.

-« D'accord »

Ron s'attendait à un rasoir ou quelque chose de la même taille, mais lorsqu'il défit le ruban, la boite grandit. Et il fut tout d'un coup beaucoup moins déçu. Les mains tremblantes, l'air béat mais étonné, il souleva le couvercle.

-« Un Eclair de feu ? » dit Ron en sortant un balai flambant neuf « Pourquoi faire, j'ai mon propre balai, et il est extra en plus ! »

-« Merci du compliment » répondit Ann, au sujet des balais qu'elle leur avait offerts pour Noël « Mais Dumbledore refuse que vous vous en serviez lors des matches, même pour la finale »

-« Non ! » gémirent les joueurs.

-« C'est parce que ce serait trop désavantageux. Où serait l'esprit du sport avec des balais aussi perfectionnés ? »

-« Cire-toi les pompes au passage » dit Marco.

-« Ouais, mais je le mérite bien » dit Ann en lui tirant la langue « Donc, je sais que pour un usage externe, tu n'en as pas besoin, mais j'ai pensé que t'en offrir un pour ton anniversaire, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu es un très bon gardien »

-« Merci…. Mais, c'est juste que je veux foutre une raclée aux Serpentards »

-« Tu n'as pas besoin d'un balai hors norme pour battre les Serpentards » dit Marco « Et puis, tu es déjà Animagus, c'est un sacré avantage »

-« C'est vrai, y'a que les Serpentards qui trichent, je vais jouer fair-play, avec un Eclair de Feu. J'aurais tout le temps plus tard de m'amuser à tester les capacités de mon balai personnalisé » dit Ron « Merci. Merci à tous pour ces superbes cadeaux… Mais, et si on mangeait maintenant ? »

-« Il ne changera jamais ! » murmura Bill.

-« Le gâteau, le gâteau ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous.

Ann et Hermione allèrent chercher un énorme gâteau rectangulaire, avec de la crème, et un joli dessin sorcier de Ron en tenue des Canons de Chudley, devant des buts.

-« Extra le décor ! » dit Ron.

-« Allez, souffle les bougies ! » dit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Fait un vœu d'abord » dirent les Jumelles « Et seulement dans ta tête, sinon ça ne se réalise pas ! »

-« Je sais, Hermione m'a expliqué…. Hum…. C'est bon » dit Ron avant de souffler un bon coup « Ouais, je les ai eu !... Quoi, pourquoi elles se rallument ? »

-« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaires Ronald Weasley » chantèrent les bougies, plusieurs fois, accompagnées par les invités présents, avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

-« Des bougies de sorciers, j'aurais dû m'y attendre ! »

-« Et oui, si tu ne les éteins pas toutes en même temps, elles se rallument indéfiniment ! » dit Neville « Et elles te chantent une chanson, si tu réussis…. Ma grand-mère les déteste depuis un moment…. Elle doit toujours demander de l'aide ! »

-« Maman n'en met plus sur ses gâteaux et ceux de Papa » dit Ginny « C'est pour éviter d'avoir à souffler trop souvent »

-« Mais non, Ginny » dit Bill « C'est pour ne pas voir le temps qui passe ! »

-« Allez, Ron, à toi de couper le gâteau » dit Fred, en lui tendant le couteau.

-« On est combien ?... 13 ! Ok ! » dit Ron « Des grosses ou des petites parts ? »

-« C'est un gâteau pour 16 » dit Hermione « Tu coupes en 4, puis chaque part en 4 encore »

-« Ok…. Alors, en 2 moitiés, coupées en 2 elles aussi…. Et maintenant, les parts…. Allez, qui veut la première ? » demanda Ron avant de servir chaque personne…. « Et moi en dernier »

-« Ron ! C'est pour 16 ! » dit Hermione.

-« Mais on est 13, j'ai donc fait 13 parts ! » dit Ron en se servant le reste du gâteau, pour 3 parts « Y'a pas de pertes comme ça ! »

-« Quel estomac ! » dit Charlie, alors que tout le monde rigolait « Mais il a bien travaillé ce matin »

-« Merchi !!! » répondit Ron, la bouche pleine « Il est exchellent che gâteau »

-« Ravie qu'il te plaise » dit Hermione.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

La fin de la semaine arriva bien vite, ou pas vraiment. La Triade avait un entraînement poussé, et les amis de la Triade avaient droit à des cours particuliers, pour éviter les traquenards et enlèvements, essentiellement. Autant ne pas risquer de se faire piéger bêtement, entraînant demande de rançon ou guet-apens pour s'en prendre à la Triade.

Pour le reste des élèves, le rythme des cours de défenses complémentaires avait enfin été pris, chacun ayant décidé de son jour pour les cours de Combats et ceux de Défenses, et les groupes n'étaient pas trop gros à chaque fois. Les Aurors étaient satisfaits de l'attention que les élèves portaient à leurs enseignements, et le Ministère était d'avis d'élargir ce genre de cours et de récapitulatif aux sorciers et familles de sorciers.

Ron était impatient d'essayer son Eclair de Feu en match, pour voir en réel ce que ça pourrait donner, il espérait qu'il ferait un excellent match, sans aucun but encaissé, rien que pour faire enrager les Serpentards. Il trépignait d'impatience, et savait que Harry le ferait jouer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, sinon il userait de sa supériorité physique pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser !

Et en parlant de balais, lui et Ron avait fait une prestation médiocre au cours de Louisa, elle leur avait demandé de revoir leurs tests et la réalisation de leurs sortilèges d'ici la fin de l'année. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas-là, évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas tous avoir une spécialiste de la création de balai dans leur binôme. Neville avait rejoint l'équipe d'Hermione et Marco alors qu'Ann avait rejoint celle de Ginny et Hélène. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas penser obligatoirement à faire des balais pour la compétition, Course ou Quidditch.

-« Bon, l'équipe…. Vous savez tous que nous sommes à égalité de point avec les Serpentards »

-« Ouais » maugréa l'équipe.

-« On sait tous que face aux Poufsouffles, ils ne referont pas la même bêtise que face aux Serdaigles. Ils vont les écraser, avec sales coups et rapidité…. Nous devons donc mettre un maximum de points d'avance, pour ne pas perdre la Coupe au nombre de points, une fois la finale gagnée. Car il est certain que nous serons en finale, il est hors de question qu'il en soit autrement ! »

-« Yeh ! » s'écrièrent les Jumeaux.

-« Surtout que pour la grande majorité d'entre nous, c'est la dernière année. Nous devons gagner ce match avec une avance certaine, car les Serpentards se chargeront de pulvériser les Poufsouffles, mais Serdaigle reste une menace certaine, encore aujourd'hui. Eliminons-les de la course à la finale ! » dit Harry « Cette année, la Coupe de Quidditch sera à nous ! »

-« OUAIS !!!!! »

-« La Coupe aux Lions ! » dit Harry.

-« LA COUPE AUX LIONS !!!! » reprit l'équipe.

-« Allez, faisons un très beaux match de Quidditch, et gagnons haut la main ! »

Le match se passa comme Harry l'avait espéré : Ron avait feinté plus d'une fois pour faire croire qu'il attrapait le Souaffle de justesse, mais rien n'était passé. Quand aux Poursuiveuses, les remplaçantes cette fois, elles avaient marqué plus de 15 buts. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire jouer la finale à Alex et Sam, ni Ginny.

Il devait, par respect pour ses camarades, faire jouer les joueuses avec la plus grande ancienneté pour la finale. Elles avaient bien compris le dilemme. Elles espéraient évidemment qu'Ann leur passerait des Eclairs de Feu d'ici la finale, pour que Harry change d'avis. Mais celle-ci n'avait rien laissé filtrer quand à ses intentions sur le sujet, et elle savait être plus que têtue quand il le fallait. Pour le moment, rien n'était encore gagné.

Et évidemment, Harry attrapa le Vif d'Or avant Cho. Il était un peu déçu quand même, cette dernière n'était pas trop concentrée. Il l'avait souvent vu regarder vers les gradins, toujours vers les Poufsouffles. Il avait vite compris qu'elle s'inquiétait pour la distance maximale de séparation du couple avec le Collier Daphné. Le match se termina donc sur le score de 300 points contre rien, en faveur des Gryffondors.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Mi-mars arriva enfin, avec son match Serpentard-Poufsouffle, et le retour de Drago dans la vie estudiantine. Il en avait assez d'être au lit, il ne pouvait plus supporter que Pansy vienne le voir chaque jour, et même plusieurs fois par jour. Au moins, sur pied, il pouvait prétexter n'importe quoi pour aller faire un tour et s'éloigner d'elle ou de Crabbe. Blaise n'avait pas fait le poids longtemps face à cette chienne enragée, il avait préféré battre en retraite que de se recevoir des sortilèges douteux. Heureusement, Estelle passait le voir, et elle était la seule que Pansy craignait. Il était à supposer que Voldemort avait des projets pour la dernière des Empoisonneurs, des projets qui la mettait à un niveau bien supérieur à celui de Pansy, dans l'échelle des préférences du Lord Noir. Drago se demandait où il était dans cet échelle, et s'il pourrait s'en servir pour éloigner Pansy….

-« Vous savez ce qu'il nous reste à faire » dit le Capitaine des Serpentards « Les Gryffondors ont compris notre tactique pour la finale. Mais ils n'auront jamais le cran de mettre assez de points, contrairement à nous. Crabbe et Nott, vous me massacrez à coup de Cognards tous les Poufsouffles, et surtout le Gardien et l'Attrapeur…. Je ne veux pas les voir debout à la fin du match »

-« Compris »

-« Drago, tu attends le plus longtemps possible pour attraper le Vif…. Il faut qu'on mette un maximum de points avant l'arrêt du match. T'auras pas d'excuse pour te le faire prendre sous le nez cette fois »

-« Si tu crois que je vais laisser un Poufsouffle me battre, tu te trompes de personne ! »

-« Tu es en pleine forme, ravi de le voir. Quand à toi, tu me gardes ces anneaux comme s'il en dépendait de ta vie, parce que ça pourrait bien être le cas ! »

-« Oui, Capitaine »

-« Et nous, les gars, on mitraille les buts adverses ! »

-« Avec joie, Capitaine »

-« En avant, on en fait de la charpie !! »

Le public de Poudlard s'attendait à un match très difficile pour les Poufsouffles. Et ces derniers ne semblaient pas vraiment rassurés par l'entrée des Serpentards et par les têtes qu'ils faisaient : ils auraient pu tuer n'importe qui, s'ils avaient eu des baguettes à la place des yeux.

-« Ce match s'annonce difficile pour les Poufsouffles, les Serpentards ne semblent pas prêt de faire la même erreur qu'avec les Serdaigles. Le Vif d'Or est lâché, les Cognards aussi…. Et c'est parti ! Aie ! Coup d'épaule sur le Capitaine de Poufsouffle, le Souaffle est pour les Serpentards, ils filent, filent… Pas de passe, et but ! Le ton est donné mes amis, les Serpentards vont aller droit au but, sans prendre de gants » commenta Lee.

-« Une de leur fâcheuse habitude »

-« En effet, Simon…. Les Batteurs de Serpentards visent bien, hélas ! Et c'est une chute chez les Poufsouffles : le gardien est à terre, arrêt de jeu demandé par Mme Bibine, notre arbitre »

-« Ce n'est pas un coup interdit, de viser le Gardien. Mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en remettre, difficile avec un Cognard en pleine tête »

-« Le Gardien des Poufsouffles est conduit par Mme Chourave à l'infirmerie. Il ne sera pas remplacé, selon le règlement, les Poufsouffle vont donc jouer 6 contre 7. Mais oui, le Capitaine prend la place de Gardien. J'espère pour lui qu'il a la tête dure ! »

-« Et le match reprend… Non, encore un Souaffle de perdu ! »

Drago attendait patiemment en hauteur, loin de l'Attrapeur adverse, pour ne pas se prendre un Cognard, une nouvelle fois. Il le tenait cependant à l'œil, pour ne pas se faire prendre le Vif sous le nez, alors que le score arrivait rapidement à 100-0, pour son équipe. Encore 5 buts et les Poufsouffles auront de toute façon perdu. Mais après 3 semaines d'hospitalisation, il avait envie de sensations fortes, comme d'une descente en piquet. A peine eut-il pensé à cela qu'il aperçut le Vif d'Or. Il s'élança après lui, pour ne pas se faire coiffer au poteau, et comme il l'espérait, son adversaire arriva rapidement dans son sillage. Alors que le Vif essayait de les semer par des zigzags, les 2 Attrapeurs étaient épaules contre épaule, se poussant sans ménagement.

-« _Enfin un peu d'action_ » pensa Drago « _Ça me manquait !_ »

-« Je ne te laisserais pas l'avoir »

-« Tu crois me faire peur » dit Drago en lui rentrant dedans sans douceur.

L'Attrapeur des Poufsouffle perdit un peu de terrain, mais il revint vite à son niveau, au moment où le Vif faisait une descente en piquet. Cela rappela à Drago le premier match de Harry, mais il ne se rappelait plus contre quelle maison, la sienne sans doute : il ne devait pas céder le premier, sinon, il perdrait le Vif. Le sol se rapprochait très vite, Drago regardait toujours le Vif mais sentait l'appréhension de son adversaire. Lui aussi savait qu'il devrait réussir ce piquet, surtout qu'avec des Eclairs de Feu, la vitesse du balai était plus importante qu'avec des Nimbus2000.

-« Ça passe ou ça casse ! » murmura Drago.

Cela l'ennuyait de faire comme Harry Potter, son éternel ennemi, mais alors que le sol était dangereusement près, il releva le manche en appuyant au maximum ses pieds sur l'arrière du balai. Il sentit le frottement de l'herbe sur la queue du balai et se concentra sur le Vif, oubliant le bruit et les cris du public. Il savait que son adversaire s'était écrasé, mais il ne voulait pas perdre le Vif. Il referma enfin son poing dessus, clôturant le match sur le score de 400 points pour les Serpentards contre rien et 4 blessés dont 2 graves pour les Poufsouffles.

Très heureux de sa prestation, il s'accorda même une pensée pour les malheureux Poufsouffles, avant de rire avec les autres Serpentards, dans les vestiaires. Ils avaient joué comme des bruts, à la limite de l'interdit, mais toujours dans le règlement, ce qui était encore plus drôle.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le lendemain matin _(dimanche 16 mars)_, les élèves n'avaient toujours pas digéré le comportement des Serpentards, ils semblaient encore plus haïs que d'habitude. Même s'il aimait la crainte que sa maison inspirait, Drago avait comme une désagréable sensation dans le ventre. Il mit rapidement cela sur le compte du Cognard de Goyle, qui aurait pu le tuer.

-« Et ils sont fiers d'eux ! » pesta Sam « Le Gardien a une commotion cérébrale, l'Attrapeur à plusieurs os brisés et son balai est en miette, quand au Capitaine et au reste de l'équipe, il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'ils y passent aussi, et Pomfresh les a tous mis en observation à cause des Cognards reçus…. Et eux, ils sourient et rigolent comme si une chose incroyablement drôle s'était passée ! »

-« Se sont les Serpentards » dit maussadement Angelina « Je ne les ai jamais vu joué autrement, ils ne doivent s'entraîner que dans ce but »

-« Et dire que les Poufsouffles ont un match contre les Serdaigles dans 2 semaines. Il y a les remplaçants, c'est déjà une bonne chose » dit Katie « Au moins, ils pourront jouer…. Les scores en sont où ? »

-« Serpentards est en tête » dit Harry « Mais ce n'est pas irrattrapable. Et puis, on a encore assez de matches pour diminuer l'écart »

-« Faut espérer qu'ils ne continueront pas dans cette voie »

-« Dumbledore va prendre des sanctions contre eux » dit Hermione, arrivant de la bibliothèque « Ils vont devoir diminuer la casse dans les équipes adverses, ou du moins s'en tenir au même niveau qu'elles. C'était le sujet de la réunion de ce matin »

-« Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle »

-« Mais y'en a une moins bonne » dit Ron « Vu la tête de Dumbledore, il y a eu une attaque hier… Sa barbe était bien cramée »

-« Une attaque ? A Poudlard ? » demanda Neville « Mais on n'a rien entendu ! »

-« On va vite savoir où c'était » dit Ann « Voilà le courrier ! C'est quoi la une du journal ? »

-« Attaque au Magenmagot » lut Harry.

_ATTAQUE AU MAGENMAGOT.  
__Hier soir se tenait une réunion extraordinaire du Magenmagot, dans un lieu qui était tenu secret jusqu'au dernier moment. Avec le retour en force de Vous-Savez-Qui, ce genre de réunion, même officielle, se fait dans le plus grand des secrets. Mais il est à croire que malgré toutes les précautions prises, soit les courriers ne sont plus sûrs, soit Vous-Savez-Qui a plus d'espions qu'on ne le croyait au départ.  
__Hier soir, donc, la session extraordinaire du Magenmagot réunissait tous les membres encore présents en Angleterre et ceux qui ont pu se libérer malgré leurs occupations extérieures au pays. Le but de cette cession, demandée par Albus Dumbledore selon nos sources, était sans nul doute de vérifier que cette grande institution ne soit pas compromise par les forces du mal. Car le but réel de la réunion est encore inconnu de nos services.  
__En effet, l'attaque a eu lieu au tout début de la séance, alors que le dernier membre convoqué était arrivé depuis quelques minutes. Albus Dumbledore allait prendre la parole quand la salle se retrouva incendiée, les sorciers pris au piège à l'intérieur. Les protections contre le transplanage dans une maison sont utiles pour ne pas faire entrer l'ennemi, mais hélas, hier soir elle s'est retournée contre les prisonniers des flammes, les empêchant de s'enfuir.  
__Entre les flammes et les sortilèges mortels lancés par les Mangemorts depuis l'extérieur, les Sorciers du Magenmagot, les plus puissants d'Angleterre, ont choisi les flammes, qui, même ensorcelées, ont vite été maîtrisées. Enfin, tous les sorciers n'ont pas choisi cette voie. Certains sont sortis avant d'être pris au piège entre 2 feux, les attaques des Mangemorts et les réponses des sorciers du Magentmagot. Les Mangemorts sont repartis assez vite, voyant à qui ils avaient à faire.  
__Heureusement, il n'y a pas de morts ni de blessés trop graves. Dans ceux qui sont restés, les blessures sont quelques brûlures et l'inhalation de fumée, nocive pour les poumons, même chez les sorciers.  
__Le président du Magenmagot a quand à lui été victime de divers Doloris, comme ceux qui sont sortis du bâtiment en flammes, mais pas au point d'avoir perdu la raison, heureusement. Apparemment, Vous-Savez-Qui désirait obtenir des renseignements. D'après nos sources, Vous-Savez-Qui s'intéresse de très prêt à Harry Potter, le Survivant, et à sa nouvelle femme, ainsi qu'à leur protection. Espérons pour eux que Dumbledore soit en aussi grande forme qu'hier soir, car avec 5 Mangemorts de tués à lui tout seul, et des dizaines de vies de sauvés par sa rapidité d'adaptation à une situation désespérée, il est la meilleure protection qui soit !  
__M.H. Toffee._

-« Encore elle ! » dit Ann « C'est incroyable, elle semble au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe, et couvre déjà les grosses affaires ! »

-« Je me demande où est passée Skeeter » dit Harry « Elle aurait difficilement laissé passer un tel scoop »

-« Je te l'ai dit, elle est partie en vacances pour écrire son livre » dit Ann « On ne peut pas se concentrer sur le présent et sur le passé en même temps. Surtout que son passé est bourré de mensonges, il faut qu'elle se rappelle de tout ! »

-« Mais, qui est cette Toffee ? » demanda Ron.

-« Une petite nouvelle qui veut se faire un nom, sans doute. Faut espérer qu'elle soit plus objective dans l'avenir qu'elle ne l'a été avec l'article sur l'attaque de Gringott's » dit Hermione, relisant l'article « Au moins, cette fois, elle ne sort pas de rumeurs et elle ne te traite pas de tous les noms d'oiselles qu'elle connaît, Ann »

-« Ça change un peu ! » répondit-elle « Alors Dumbledore a convoqué le Magenmagot en session extraordinaire. Etrange ! »

-« En quoi c'est étrange ? »

-« Il est étrange qu'il ait demandé une session sans avoir besoin de préciser le sujet » dit Ann « Même le président ne semblait pas au courant…. Enfin, cette Toffee n'insinue pas que c'est lui la source de Voldemort, c'est déjà une bonne chose »

-« Qui pourrait croire une telle hypothèse ? » demanda Ron « Dumbledore combat les forces du mal depuis si longtemps que personne ne pourrait croire qu'il soit passé du côté de Voldemort. Et puis, ça m'étonnerait qu'avec son ego, le vieux serpent accepte de l'avoir avec lui. Il aurait trop peur de se faire doubler ! »

-« Ça se tient » dit Harry « Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il y a un problème pour garder secrète une information »

-« D'après un article page 12 » dit Hermione « Le Ministère compte vérifier le réseau de Cheminette pour voir si Voldemort ne l'a pas en son pouvoir. Il faut plusieurs moyens de quitter sa maison, en cas d'attaque, surtout quand on a une famille »

-« Enfin, c'est pas gagné » dit Ron « Il peut y avoir des dizaines et des dizaines de raisons et de moyens pour expliquer comment cette réunion a été connue…. Si on ne peut même plus avoir confiance en sa famille ou en ses amis de longues dates, ça va devenir difficile pour garder le moral »

-« Je crois que c'est la raison exacte de ces diverses attaques » dit Ann « Nimbus, Gringott's, le Ministère, le Magenmagot…. Voldemort s'attaque aux symboles de notre monde, pour nous montrer qu'il n'a aucune limite. Poudlard sera forcément sur la liste »

-« Et tu penses que c'est pour quand ? » demanda Marco.

-« D'ici la fin de l'année scolaire. D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté cet été, c'est souvent en fin d'année qu'il refait surface ici : Pierre Philosophale, Chambre des Secrets, Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…. 2 années avec, une sans…. S'il suit ce rythme, cette année sera avec une attaque de Poudlard »

-« Génial la fin d'année » dit Hermione « Comme si on n'avait pas assez à faire avec les Buses ! »

-« Tu ne risques pas ta vie en ratant les Buses » dit Ron.

-« Et bien si, si tu tiens à le savoir. C'est ta vie future et tous tes rêves que tu risques, en ratant tes Buses ! » dit Hermione « Ça me fait penser que je suis en retard dans mon programme. Ron, tu viens ? »

-« Hum…. Euh… Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux pour moi » murmura Ron en se levant.

-« Je viens avec toi, Hermione, ça me motivera plus » dit Ann « A plus tard Harry ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, essayant de peigner sa barbe roussie par les flammes. L'odeur du cheveu brûlé n'était pas dans ses préférées. Enfin, il n'y avait pas eu de morts, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Mais le Directeur de Poudlard était inquiet : d'après les questions posées, Voldemort s'intéressait de près à Ann et à Ombre, qui se faisait trop peu voir depuis Halloween. Enfin, c'était le but. Mais il devrait en parler à Ann, il fallait absolument que pour tous, les 2 jeunes femmes soient dissociées.

Et il lui restait encore le problème des armes pour Hermione et Ron. Kaede avait trouvé un style approchant pour chacun d'eux, mais les armes ne fusionnaient pas avec leur propriétaire, comme si quelque chose au cœur même de ces 2 sorciers les empêchait d'y parvenir.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

-« Entrez ! » dit Dumbledore « Ah, messieurs Weasley, je me doutais bien que vous viendriez me voir sous peu. Que puis-je faire pour vous ! »

-« Oh ! Trois fois rien ! » dit George, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

-« On vient juste vous prévenir que vous devriez prendre de belles photos pour notre anniversaire, lors du déjeuner » dit Fred « Juste pour information, on va éviter de gâcher toute une journée de cours cette fois »

-« Vous faites des progrès de ce côté, c'est une bonne chose » dit Dumbledore « Dois-je prévenir les professeurs ? »

-« Non, tant mieux pour eux » dit George « Mais on n'a pas besoin d'aller piocher où que se soit. On a déjà tout sous la main »

-« Vous savez ce que c'est, on collectionne un peu de tout, et au final, on n'a plus besoin de se fournir »

-« Je préviendrais quand même Mme Potter, on ne sait jamais »

-« Elle n'est pas professeur »

-« Non, mais elle a une collection plus détaillée que la vôtre » dit Dumbledore, un sourire en coin « Vous avez donc dit pour le 1er avril à midi. C'est bien ça ? »

-« Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont s'y attendre ? » demanda Fred à son frère.

-« C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on n'a rien fait »

-« Vous ne pouviez pas tout régler en même temps » dit Dumbledore « Changez-vous la date ? »

-« Non, on la laisse » dit George « Soit c'est le 1 soit c'est le 2. Restons pour notre premier choix »

-« Très bien. Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, j'aimerais tailler ma barbe tranquillement »

-« On y va, merci professeur »

-« Bonne soirée » dit Dumbledore en sortant une paire de ciseaux en argent « Et faites attention à Peeves, il est très énervé en ce moment ! »

-« Merci, au revoir » dit George en refermant la porte derrière eux.

-« Sa barbe est bien cramée, et tu as senti cette odeur de brûlé ? »

-« Il n'a pas dû passer loin des flammes » dit George « Je me demande bien pourquoi il a demandé une réunion, tu crois vraiment que ça a à voir avec Harry ? »

-« En général, quand il s'agit du Lord Noir, cela a toujours à voir avec Harry » répondit Fred « Tu penses vraiment qu'on a assez de matériel pour les essais et la blague ? »

-« Mais oui ! Il suffira juste de ne pas se planter dans les potions, on en a fait de bien plus compliquées »

-« Ouais, c'est vrai. On prévient les filles ? »

-« Refaisons comme au bon vieux temps, entre mâles uniquement » dit George « Rien que toi et moi ! »

-« Alex te casse les pieds ? »

-« Non, mais prendre du recul sur une relation…. C'est-à-dire ne pas toujours être collé l'un à l'autre, ça permet d'apprécier d'être ensemble »

-« Elle te prend la tête alors ! »

-« C'est la faute d'Ann, pourquoi a-t-elle offert un balai à Ron et pas à nous, aussi ? » dit George « Tu penses qu'on va en avoir un pour notre anniversaire ? »

-« Ce serait bien, ça nous changerait des vieux modèles sur lesquels on vole. Mais bon, tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle en a offert un à Ron, qui occupe un poste clé dans la défense, qu'elle pourra nous en offrir ! » dit Fred.

-« Elle a les moyens »

-« Je suis certain qu'elle apprécierait à sa juste valeur de savoir que tu ne l'apprécies que pour son argent »

-« Ah ! Ah ! Ah !... C'était pas ce que je voulais dire »

-« Si tu fais des réflexions dans ce genre à Alex, elles ne doivent pas passer facilement » dit Fred « Et puis, je pense qu'elle ne veut pas toucher aux économies de ses parents, donc si elle achète des Eclairs de Feu, c'est parce qu'elle a vendu d'autres prototypes à côté. Tu vois où se situe le problème ? »

-« C'est surtout Harry le problème, si on part dans ce sens » dit George « A cause de lui, elle n'a plus de temps pour les balais ! »

-« De toute façon, je ne pense pas que Harry soit vraiment un problème. Ils ne sont pas aussi souvent ensemble que toi et Alex, par exemple…. Enfin, d'après ce que Sam m'a dit ! »

-« T'as de la chance, la tienne elle cause »

-« Pourquoi, Alex hurle ? »

-« En quelque sorte ! » dit George, un sourire de connivence.

-« Dit-lui que tu fatigues » répondit Fred, retenant difficilement son fou rire « Je suis certain qu'elle comprendra. Mais si tu veux, j'en touche un mot ou deux à Sam avant ? »

-« Non ! » hurla presque George « Enfin, juste 1 mot…. J'aimerais bien dormir un peu plus. Au fait, tu as réussi à la convaincre, Sam, au sujet des renards ? »

-« Je n'ai pas eu à la convaincre, elle a été de suite d'accord. Tu devrais être un peu plus dans le verbal, frangin, ça ne te tuera pas de causer tranquillement sans hurler ! »

-« Je ne suis pas celui qui hurle le plus fort » dit George.

-« On dirait qu'affronter Rogue c'est moins dangereux que d'affronter Alexandra » dit Fred « Bon, faut que je rejoigne Sam à la Bibliothèque, on se voit plus tard »

-« Je vais commencer les préparatifs, si tout se passe bien, dimanche prochain on commencera les tests »

-« Alors rate pas ton coup ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Une semaine tranquille s'était écoulée, enfin à Poudlard rien n'était vraiment tranquille : Peeves avait fait tomber des bombes d'eau sur les élèves, Mimi Geignarde avait inondé ses toilettes et une bonne partie du couloir, quelques élèves avaient des bleus ou brûlures à cause des cours de Défense et de Combats, mais dans l'ensemble, le moral était au beau fixe. En effet, malgré l'arrivée, doucement mais sûrement, des examens de fins d'année, le printemps était au rendez-vous, pour ce dimanche 21 mars. Alors que tous profitaient des doux rayons de soleil après une semaine bruineuse et morne, sauf 2 rouquins qui restaient hermétiquement enfermés dans leur chambre.

-« Où sont Fred et George ? » demanda Marco, à Sam.

-« Dans leur laboratoire » répondit celle-ci « Ça explose, ça rigole, ça blurp aussi ! »

-« Blurp ? »

-« C'est un bruit qui revient souvent » dit Alex « Et comme ils restent muets sur le sujet, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils préparent »

-« Mais vu leur concentration, je dirais que d'ici peu Poudlard sera transformé »

-« Ça faisait longtemps ! » dit Ginny « Il fallait bien qu'ils fassent quelque chose »

-« Sans doute. La question reste de savoir quand on va y avoir droit ! » dit Marco « Vous auriez vu Ann ? »

-« Avec ta sœur, je crois qu'elle avait un entretien avec Nimbus pour le projet de balai qu'ils ont présenté avec Neville »

-« Ah oui, Louisa m'en avait parlé. Je me demande si Neville arrivera a parlé correctement cette fois, ce n'est plus devant des amis qu'il sera, mais devant des pros en balais »

-« Et des représentants du Ministère » dit Harry, revenant d'une promenade « Ann ne lui a rien dit, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'angoisse avant l'heure »

-« Vous pensez vraiment que ça va fonctionner, qu'ils vont fabriquer ce balai ? »

-« Je suppose qu'ils vont piéger A.J. pour avoir autre chose en compensation » dit Marco « Ils le font à chaque fois »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Elle propose un balai, ils font semblant de ne pas être enthousiasmés, et pour être certain qu'elle n'ira pas voir ailleurs, ils lui font signer un contrat d'exclusivité » dit Marco « Mais Ann ne fait des contrats que d'une année…. Je crois que cette fois, elle ne se laissera pas faire. Le Ministère veut des moyens pour que les familles soient rapidement et efficacement en sécurité. Nimbus devra faire un geste dans ce sens…. Tout ça, c'est politique et grosses magouilles »

-« J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira sans dévoiler qui elle est » dit Harry « Dumbledore m'a appris ce matin que l'attaque de la semaine dernière visait à avoir des informations sur Ann et Ombre en particulier »

-« Merde » dit Alex « Ann est au courant ? »

-« Je suppose…. Ils ont des conversations privilégiées, auxquelles je n'assiste pas » dit Harry « J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en danger chez Nimbus »

-« Il faut espérer » dit Ginny « Il faut juste espérer, Harry, on ne peut rien faire d'autre pour l'instant »

-« Ce n'est pas Ann qui est en danger chez Nimbus » rassura Marco « C'est A.J. »

-« C'est du pareil au même » répondit Alex.

-« Pas si Jane a pris du Polynectar pour ressembler à Ann, durant la durée de leur sortie » dit Hermione, revenant de la bibliothèque.

-« Comment tu sais ça ? »

-« McGonagall vient de m'en parler. Elle m'a croisé dans le couloir, m'a pris à part pour m'en faire part. Il faut que le plus possible de personnes voie Ann, Ombre ou A.J. en des endroits différents aux mêmes heures. Et comme A.J. est toujours caché par une capuche, et qu'il en est de même pour Ombre, il est plus probable que Ombre et A.J. soient assimilés à une seule et même personne que Ann et l'un d'eux…. Harry, tu es donc attendu en urgence à la Bibliothèque pour roucouler avec Jane »

-« Hein ? »

-« A moins que tu laisses Bill s'occuper d'être toi » dit Ron en revenant d'une visite chez ses grands frères « Il n'a pas aimé être mis au pied du mur, mais Jane a plus le tempérament Tu-Ne-Me-Fais-Pas-Peur d'Ann que Kaede. Alors tu as le choix : Polynectar pour Bill ou jouer la comédie avec Jane. Kaede est avec elle, apparemment Ann devait l'aider pour une recherche. De cette manière, ça couvre un peu »

-« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

-« A vrai dire je me demandais surtout comment Jane avait pu avoir un morceau d'Ann sans que ce dernier de disparaisse en cendre » s'étonna Harry.

-« Elle a fait tremper une mèche de cheveux, avant de la couper…. De cette manière, la potion a prit les informations avant la disparition du cheveu » dit Hermione « J'ai posé la même question à McGonagall »

-« Oh…. Kaede travaille sur quoi ? »

-« Tu vas aller à la bibliothèque ? » s'étonna Sam.

-« Entre ça et être coincé entre quatre murs. En plus, je n'arrive pas à cerner Kaede, et j'ai des questions à lui poser au sujet de ses cours » dit Harry en sortant.

-« Je viens avec toi » dit Ron « J'ai des questions à lui poser aussi »

-« Et toi Hermione ? »

-« J'ai du travail pour mes cours de Potions » dit-elle en montrant la pile de livres « Qu'on ne me dérange pas, je réquisitionne la petite bibliothèque »

-« D'accord »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Ahaha ! Tu verrais ta tête !!! »

-« C'est pas… Gloup... Drôle… Blurp…. Fred »

-« Si, c'est extrêmement drôle ! » répondit-il en s'essuyant les yeux « Mais faut trouver un moyen pour diminuer la quantité de bulles »

-« Ortie…. Gloup… Séchée »

-« D'accord. Heureusement qu'on a fait en sorte qu'ils puissent respirer normalement, sinon, tu aurais fini ta journée dans mon verre d'eau ! »

-« Cela ne l'aurait pas fait de devoir envoyer toute l'école dans le lac » dit George, ayant repris son apparence «Je suis mieux comme ça…. Et puis, le fait de flotter dans l'air, c'est plus sûr. Au moins, Miss Teigne aura du mal à nous croquer »

-« Ça ne dure pas très longtemps, dommage »

-« Les meilleures blagues sont souvent les plus courtes » dit George « Et Dumbledore en a assez de devoir annuler des cours. Les examens approchent, McGonagall ne nous le pardonnerait jamais, tu la connais ! »

-« Aussi bien que toi » dit Fred « Bon, durée de la blague »

-« Juste le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'il se passe autour. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est créer une illusion qui aille bien avec notre blague, que se soit court, mais grandiose »

-« Comment veux-tu qu'on crée une illusion si nous aussi nous sommes transformés ? »

-« Poudre Illusionnante ? »

-« Il t'en reste ? »

-« Non, et ce n'est pas chez Rogue qu'on trouvera ça, ni chez Flitwick »

-« Reste plus qu'à la commander alors »

-« A moins qu'on ne connaisse quelqu'un qui soit de sortie aujourd'hui… »

-« Hibou Express ! » dit Fred « Et vite ! »

-« Je m'en charge, à toi de tester pour une fois ! »

-« Grouille-toi, elle risque d'être sur le chemin du retour »

-« D'accord » dit George, en claquant la porte derrière lui, descendant en trombe « Hey, où est Harry ? »

-« A la bibliothèque avec Ron, il vient de partir » répondit Marco.

-« Merci, faut que je file ! »

-« Et il passe, comme ça, sans même me faire un bisou » maugréa Alex « Non mais, franchement ! »

-« Si c'est une course urgente, c'est une course urgente. Tu ne te rappelles pas comme tu étais la fois où il nous a manqué une pincée d'ingrédient au risque de tout foirer ? »

-« Si »

-« Ça doit être pareil…. C'est moi où ça sent la mer ? »

-« Ouais, ça sent les embruns. Bizarre ! »

George courut aussi vite qu'il le put pour rejoindre Harry et Ron, heureusement la couleur de cheveux de la famille Weasley était repérable, ce qui l'aida grandement.

-« Harry ! »

-« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en reconnaissant la voix.

-« Harry…. Harry » commença George en reprenant sa respiration « Harry, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main super important »

-« A quel sujet ? »

-« Tu peux me prêter Edwige pour une course urgente ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr, mais fait attention, elle mort en ce moment »

-« Je ferais attention ! Merci ! » dit George en repartant en courant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Harry.

-« Ça sent le besoin urgent d'ingrédient » dit Ron « Avec une commande spéciale auprès de quelqu'un sur place. Par les voies traditionnelles se serait trop long »

-« Avec Edwige, il est sûr que Ann » dit Harry, en appuyant bien sur le prénom « Ne sera pas prise pour Ombre, et inversement »

-« Je me suis toujours demandé comment ils arrivaient à trouver le destinataire de la lettre » dit Ron « Même Coq y arrive, alors que c'est un hibou qui a grandi en liberté au départ…. Tu crois que c'est comme pour les humains, qu'il y a des hiboux qui deviennent hiboux pour sorciers, et d'autres qui restent de simples hiboux ? »

-« Tu as des interrogations bien profondes. T'es sûr que tu es bien toi ? »

-« Je crois, oui. Pourquoi ? »

-« Non, ça doit être Hermione qui te transforme. Il y a un an, tu n'aurais même pas eu l'idée de te poser ce genre de question »

-« Ben tu vois, depuis que je travaille avec Charlie, je m'interroge énormément sur le rôle qu'ont les sorciers sur l'évolution des créatures. Il m'enseigne à les combattre, mais il m'apprend avant tout à les connaître, à savoir pourquoi on se retrouve face à face…. »

-« STOP ! » dit Harry « Là, c'est pas Hermione ou Charlie qui déteignent sur toi, c'est Kaede ! »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« Soit c'est ça, soit tu as pris quelque chose qui a élargi ton horizon, pour avoir une telle conversation. Tu n'utilises quand même pas ses encens ? »

-« Ça sent super bon, et c'est bien pour la méditation »

-« Sauf que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans » dit Harry « On lui demandera, en même temps ! »


	21. Chapitre 19 '154' : Tensions

**Chapitre 19 (154) : Tensions**

Le premier avril arriva enfin, Fred et George étaient plus que prêts. Hedwige avait retrouvé Ann quelques minutes avant le départ pour Poudlard, et cette dernière avait donc eu le temps de leur acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin. Alors que la matinée de cours était passée, que tous avaient retenus leur souffle dans l'attente d'une blague pour la journée des Poissons d'Avril, le repas de midi était un moment de détente fortement attendu.

Les discussions tournaient autour du dernier match de Quidditch, Serdaigles contre Poufsouffle, dont l'équipe de Remplaçants avait été combative mais pas suffisamment entraînée pour supporter la pression d'un match en public. Il en résultait donc une certaine amertume de la part des Poufsouffles, comme des 2 autres maisons, à l'encontre des Serpentards.

-« Vous avez vu Fred et George ? » demanda Sam.

-« Ah ben, en parlant d'eux, ils arrivent » dit Ginny « Et foi de Weasley, ils nous ont encore tendu un piège »

-« De toute façon, on sait tous que cela ne sera pas douloureux, définitif et crade » dit Marco « Et oui, il faut peaufiner et rendre cela impressionnant sans rendre malade tout le monde »

-« On parle de nous ? » demanda George en se servant de la purée de pomme de terre.

-« On se disait que vous étiez bien joyeux » répondit Ginny.

-« Ginny ? Ginny, aurais-tu oublié qu'aujourd'hui nous avons 18ans ? Il y a de quoi nous mettre en joie »

-« C'était prophétique » dit Harry « Deux blagueurs comme vous ne pouvaient naître que pour un 1er avril ! »

-« Ouep ! » dit Fred « Vous devriez prendre de cette brandade, elle est excellente, et pour une fois salée comme il faut ! »

-« Je suppose que de toute façon, vous avez fait en sorte que se soit dans quelques choses que nous mangerions tous » dit Hermione « Ou que nous boirons »

-« Tu nous prends pour qui ? » demanda Fred « Pour des débutants ? »

-« Non, évidemment »

-« Alors qui te dit que tu n'as pas déjà pris ce qu'il faut pour te changer ? »

-« Parce que rien n'avait un goût bizarre ! » dit Hermione.

-« Hermione, Hermione » dit George « Si tu te bases uniquement sur tes sens, tu ne trouveras jamais dans quoi nous avons mis notre produit, si nous avons mis quelque chose, bien sûr ! »

-« Laisse tomber Hermione, tu sais bien que de toute façon, si on se transforme, ils auront essayé sur eux d'abord, pour être certains que ce n'est pas douloureux ou avilissant » dit Ron « Et cette brandade est vraiment bonne ! »

Alors que le déjeuner touchait à sa fin, et que tous pensaient que la farce fêtant l'anniversaire des Jumeaux Weasley était reportée au soir, une fusée d'artifice arriva de nulle part et fit plusieurs fois le tour de la salle en sifflant, avant d'exploser au-dessus de la porte de la Grande Salle. Un message apparut : « LES PRODUCTIONS MARAUDEURS ONT L'HONNEUR DE VOUS PRESENTER », suivi d'un compte à rebours, partant de 5. Les élèves retenaient leur souffle. Lorsque le décompte arriva à 0, rien ne se produisit. Un grand souffle de soulagement parcourut l'assemblée quand apparut : POISSON D'AVRIL !!!!

C'est alors que la fusée d'artifice libéra plusieurs fusées minuscules qui partirent dans toutes les directions avant d'exploser simultanément, libérant une poudre dorée, qui se changea en un nuage de la même couleur. Après quelques toussotements, on se mit à entendre essentiellement le bruit de la mer. La brume dorée s'effaça pour laisser place aux fonds marins. Les élèves regardaient tout autour d'eux, se rendant alors compte que non seulement la Grande Salle était devenu un récif corallien, mais qu'en plus ils avaient eux-mêmes étaient transformés en poissons tropicaux.

-« Whah ! » dit Hermione, laissant sortir quelques bulles « Très réaliste »

-« Merci » dit George « On a réussi à enlever les Blurps qui gênaient la compréhension »

-« Je suis en quoi ? » demanda Ron.

-« Tu veux vraiment qu'on te le dise ? » demanda Fred, qui était en poisson clown.

-« Moi je suis une méduse » dit Ann « Me cherchez pas des noises, vous aurez des problèmes »

-« C'est bizarre que tu sois une méduse » dit Harry « Ça brûle quand on les touche »

-« Mais c'est aussi la plus jolie ballerine de la mer » dit Ann, avec fierté « Elle va là où le courant la mène. Et puis tu peux parler, tu es une rascasse appelée aussi poisson-scorpion, ça possède une épine dorsale qui t'injecte un venin… Je crois, les poissons et moi, on ne se parle pas trop »

-« Comment vous avez fait ? » demanda Ron.

-« La recherche approfondie est la recette pour la réussite »

-« En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi maman à mal pris votre décision de suivre le minimum de cours » dit Ginny, alors que la farce prenait fin, laissant une agréable odeur iodée « Vous auriez pu avoir de meilleures notes en Potions, Enchantements et Métamorphoses »

-« On ne cherchait pas à entrer dans le moule » dit George « Au contraire, on fuit les moules »

-« Au moins, pour une fois, on pourra finir la journée de cours » dit Hermione « Quoi ? Oui, je sais, vous auriez préféré sauter certains cours, mais les examens approchent, et il ne vaut mieux pas avoir de retard, sinon on pourrait être interrogé sur une partie non vue du programme »

-« En tout cas, c'était bien marrant » dit Marco « Et vous avez fait comment pour que la Salle change elle aussi ? »

-« Petit secret » dit Fred « Et maintenant, on arrête d'en parler, ok ? »

-« D'accord ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le mois d'avril progressa lentement, annonçant le retour définitif du printemps. Malgré les nombreux jours pluvieux, les entraînements pour les matches de Quidditch n'étaient pas annulés, et pour cause : la finale approchait, et les derniers matches aussi. Pour leur dernier match de l'année contre les Poufsouffle, Harry était confiant : Ron avait un Eclair de Feu flambant neuf, les Jumeaux aussi, ce qui serait primordiale pour la finale. Un Gardien rapidement en place, des Batteurs capables de courser des Cognards, et l'Attrapeur au sommet de sa forme. Malheureusement, aucune des Poursuiveuses n'avait son anniversaire dans les mois à venir, et en plus aucune n'était assez proche d'Ann pour qu'elle leur offre un tel présent. Elle voulait bien être généreuse, mais pas qu'on la prenne pour une bonne poire.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Gryffondor gagna sur Poufsouffle avec presque 300 points d'avance. Une erreur de Ron leur avait permis d'ouvrir le score, la bretelle d'une des pom-pom-girls ayant cédé, il s'était plus inquiété de savoir si c'était celle d'Hermione que de garder ses buts. Ce qui lui valut quelques remarques déplacées de la part de ses frères, évidemment. Quand à Harry, il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose, il avait eu le même réflexe et puis, il lui avait demandé de laisser entrer au moins 1 but pour éviter le nul à leur adversaire du jour.

Le match suivant opposa les Serdaigles aux Serpentards. Ces derniers avaient reçus des consignes strictes sur leur comportement, consignes qui les excluraient de la compétition de Quidditch et des Quatre Maisons s'ils s'amusaient à faire subir aux Serdaigles ce qu'ils avaient faits aux Poufsouffles. Et comme le but suprême de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard était de battre le jour de la finale, et même avant grâce aux points, celle des Gryffondor, ils jouèrent le plus fair-play possible, pour des Serpentards, bien entendu. Etant tous plus rapides que les Serdaigles, les Serpentards se plurent à les ridiculiser, faisant semblant de perdre le Souaffle, mais feintant une passe en fait. Bref, les Serpentards s'amusaient des Serdaigles, et ces derniers étaient de plus en plus énervés. Cho s'avait qu'elle devait attraper le Vif, pour que les Serpentards arrêtent de s'amuser d'eux, et surtout pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se venter par la suite. Mais elle était à égalité avec Drago pour les balais.

-« Et oui, la course au Vif est engagée, alors que les Serpentards mènent par 200 à 0. Est-ce que Chang réussira à sauver l'honneur des Serdaigles ?... Elle ne pourra pas compter sur une rivalité amoureuse au sein de l'équipe de Serpentards cette fois » commenta Lee.

-« Mais il est à souligner qu'elle dispose des mêmes atouts que Malefoy, et qu'elle a une plus grande expérience du jeu que lui » nota Simon « Et les Serpentards viennent de marquer un autre but, l'écart se creuse de plus en plus »

-« Malefoy et Chang sont au coude à coude. Chacun essaie de perturber la trajectoire de l'autre en lui donnant des coups d'épaules. Autorisés, vous le savez »

-« Mais Chang fera-t-elle le poids contre Malefoy ? Il a quand même eu un bon entraînement avec ce Cognard la dernière fois »

-« Oui, bon coup de la part des batteurs de Serdaigles, mais hélas, Chang a elle aussi perdu de vue le Souaffle…. Attendez, non, elle le course à nouveau, Malefoy est sur ses talons…. Comment peut-il la rattraper alors qu'ils ont des balais identiques ? »

-« Parce qu'il le connaît depuis plus longtemps » dit Lee « Chang accélère, mais Malefoy est maintenant à son niveau. Les coups d'épaules sont impressionnants, Malefoy semble bien décidé à attraper ce Vif »

-« NON ! Malefoy vient de pousser violemment Chang, qui se retrouve dans les gradins des Poufsouffles. Et Serpentards achève ce match en attrapant le Vif d'Or »

-« Au décompte des points, la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch se fera entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, en espérant que les 250 points de retard qu'ont les Lions ne leur vaudra pas de perdre la Coupe s'il gagne le match »

-« Ça serait catastrophique » dit Mathieu « Mais les Gryffondors vont se battre pour ce titre »

-« Pour sûr ! »

-« On se retrouve donc dans un mois pour la Grande Finale : Gryffondor contre Serpentard…. Va y avoir du sport ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Alors, tu lui as demandé ? » questionna Angelina, en ce dimanche 18 avril au matin.

-« Louisa posera la question à A.J. » répondit Marco « Mais c'est pas de cette manière que vous aurez quelque chose de sa part »

-« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit » dit Katie « C'est à Ann qui fallait demander, elle teste les balais, doit y avoir un contact privilégié entre eux »

-« Entre moi et qui ? » demanda Ann.

-« Avec A.J….. » maugréa Marco « Les filles voulaient savoir si Louisa ne pouvait pas les aider à obtenir un entretien avec lui, pour qu'elles lui expliquent les raisons pour lesquelles il devrait, au nom du sport, leur prêter des balais Eclair de Feu »

-« Rien que ça ? » s'étonna Ann.

-« Pour être à égalité avec les Serpentards » plaida Alicia.

-« Oui, de ce points de vu, il le comprendrait aisément…. Mais A.J. n'a pas accès aux stocks d'Eclair de Feu, il doit les acheter. Soit financièrement, soit en travaillant exclusivement pour Nimbus…. Ce n'est pas donné. Heureusement, Nimbus a accepté la requête de Dumbledore »

-« Quelle requête ? »

-« Celle de fournir gracieusement Poudlard en Nimbus2000, enfin, de fournir les 4 équipes de Quidditch, pour les 7 Titulaires »

-« Tu veux dire qu'à partir de l'an prochain, on aura tous des Nimbus2000 ? » demanda Marco « La poisse, ils sont démodés »

-« Vous vouliez une égalité sur balais, elle sera mise en place. Plus de balais personnels, sauf pour les entraînements et l'amusement » dit Ann « Et les Nimbus2000 ne sont pas si démodés que ça, ils sont certes bien moins rapides que d'autres balais, mais ils sont solides, de bonne facture, et dans le Top10 des meilleures ventes de balais, car ils ont un bon rapport qualité/prix. Et Nimbus accepte de fournir de nouveaux balais rapidement si l'un d'entre eux est cassé, et tous les 5ans, le stock sera changé, pour continuer à avoir de bons balais. Et puis, les spectateurs pourront regarder réellement le match, sans avoir besoin de Multiplettes. Ce qui est largement plus serein ! »

-« Ouais, mais quand même ! »

-« Tu crois vraiment que Nimbus aurait offert des Eclairs de Feu ? » demanda Ann « Les Nimbus2000 et 2001 sont des balais achetés par des équipes amateurs et professionnelles. Il n'y a que l'Equipe Nationale qui peut se permettre de s'offrir des Eclairs de Feu, car elle fait de la pub par la même occasion, et que c'est l'esprit chauvin qui prend le dessus dans ce cas-là, aussi…. »

-« Mais pourquoi ne le font-ils pas cette année ? » demanda Alicia « S'ils le faisaient pour la finale, au moins, on serait à égalité de ce côté-là »

-« Vous les avez déjà battu alors qu'ils avaient des Nimbus2001, et vous, vos anciens balais. Les vitesses de réponse et de vol jouent contre vous, mais ils doivent vraiment vous craindre pour s'être aussi bien équipé »

-« Vu comme ça, on a un avantage psychologique sur eux ? » demanda Ron.

-« Je crois que pour l'instant, ils ont surtout un avantage psychologique sur vous, vu dans l'état où cela vous met »

-« On va les battre, j'en suis sûr ! » dit Ron.

-« C'est facile à dire pour toi » dit Angelina « Tu as un Eclair de Feu maintenant…. Enfin, on est à 4 contre 7, c'est déjà pas si mal »

-« Et tu n'aurais pas pu jouer à toute vitesse avec tes coéquipières, si tu as un balai plus rapide que le leur » dit Ann « Peut-être que A.J. vous en prêtera, peut-être pas…. Faut voir ce que Nimbus veut lui extorquer derrière »

-« Voilà le courrier » dit Hermione.

-« Planquer vos assiettes »

-« Ron ! »

-« Ben quoi ? Tu m'excuseras, mais ce n'est pas propre un volatile. Regarde le Ministère, ils ont des avions en papier maintenant, c'est plus sain »

-« T'inquiètes pas Hermione, c'est juste qu'il a été traumatisé par Errol ! »

-« C'est quoi les nouvelles ? » demanda Ron, la bouche à moitié pleine.

-« Cette Toffee s'intéresse aux informations moldues, et elle dresse un comparatif avec les actions de Voldemort ces mêmes jours »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Attend, je te lis ça »

_VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI A LA CONQUETE DU MONDE :  
__Beaucoup d'entre vous pensent que s'intéresser à la presse moldue ne sert à rien, sauf à la presse de mode, pour ne pas_ _se faire remarquer quand par hasard nous avons besoin de passer par leur monde. J'étais comme vous jusqu'à ce que je me décide à_ _regarder de plus près la Une des dernières semaines dans les journaux moldus, après ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu m'arriver ? J'y arrive, chers lecteurs.  
__J'étais dans le Surrey, en vu d'entrer en contact avec un Cracmol. Les Cracmols qui choisissent de vivre avec les moldus sont souvent utilisés par le Ministère pour obtenir des informations non officielles. Puisque les Ministères Sorcier et Moldus ont de fréquents contacts afin que les moldus ne s'occupent pas de trop près de nos affaires.  
__Bref, j'étais dans le Surrey, pour rencontrer un Cracmol. Je m'étais donc déguisée en moldue, pour me faire moins remarquer…. Mais les moldus masculins m'ont démontrés quand se mettant en valeur, on peut attirer l'œil, mais ceci, c'est une autre affaire.  
__J'attendais donc mon contact, dans le parc en face de la gare. Midi approchait, je commençais à me dire que j'aurais du prendre de l'argent moldu, faire apparaître une collation en public ne serait pas bien vu par mes supérieurs et le Ministère. Quand tout à coup, une succession d'explosion, de cris, de crissement de pneus…. N'écoutant que mon instinct journalistique, je me suis précipitée vers la source, et j'ai à peine eu le temps de me mettre à l'abri que je les ai vus. Qui ? Les Mangemorts !  
__Ils avaient attaqués la gare, tuant de nombreux moldus au passage. Heureusement, les Aurors sont rapidement arrivés sur les lieux, mais la Marque des Ténèbres, preuve que la mission était accomplie, flottait déjà dans le ciel. Les Oubliators firent leur travail, et le lendemain, on parlait de l'explosion d'une conduite de gaz dans les journaux moldus.  
__Je me suis donc intéressée plus près à ces journaux, que j'aurais volontiers mis au fond de la cage de mon hibou, quelques heures auparavant. Ne pouvant faire de liens directs, j'ai obtenu des renseignements sur les actions des Aurors et des Oubliators, comme de la Section Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu.  
__On dénombre plus d'une centaine de petites attaques contre les moldus, visant à les ennuyer au maximum : panne d'électricité, chocs électriques, problèmes de voitures, problèmes avec les feux tricolores occasionnant des embouteillages…. Cela serait un amusement, évidemment, et des sorciers n'aimant pas les moldus pourraient en être la cause.  
__Mais il existe de nombreuses attaques jusque-là passées sous silence par le Ministère, qui s'explique en disant que la principale préoccupation quand à ces attaques consistent au risque de révéler l'existence des sorciers aux moldus. Et on connaît, tous, la propension qu'ont les moldus à vouloir brûler ou noyer les sorciers…. On peut citer, pour ces actions sensibles : destructions de ponts, trains entrant en collision, crashes d'avions, dégradation subite du temps et des conditions climatiques provoquant des accidents de la route.  
__En regardant la carte de l'Angleterre, et en datant et localisant chaque attaque, on peut se rendre compte que plus les jours passent, plus elles sont importantes, et plus elle se rapproche d'un pôle primordiale dans nos vie : l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, dirigée par Albus Dumbledore. Il est donc plausible de croire en l'attaque prochaine de notre célèbre école. Mais croyons en Albus Dumbledore, il a déjà démontré ce qu'il valait.  
__M. H. Toffee_

-« C'est intéressant cette carte » dit Hermione « Mais j'aurais aimé savoir qu'elles étaient les cibles humaines »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Si Voldemort attaque ces lieux, ce n'est pas pour détruire le mode de vie moldu, il s'en serait pris à l'électricité, aux dirigeants politiques, aux commerces ou autres. Bref, à des fonctions clés de la vie de tous les jours. Une gare dans le Surrey, ce n'est pas important…. Alors, qui visait-il ? »

-« Il faudrait voir les rubriques nécrologiques des ces journaux » dit Ann « C'est une première base de recherche »

-« Je vais contacter mes parents. Cela fait longtemps que je ne leur ai pas écrit, ils seront heureux d'avoir des nouvelles » dit Hermione « Et je crois que ma mère sera heureuse de m'aider »

-« Je vais demander à Papa de se renseigner » dit Ginny « Pour connaître les mouvements des Aurors, Oubliators et autres »

-« Comme ça, on va pouvoir faire coïncider toutes les dates, lieux et personnes, pour vérifier si vraiment il y a un mouvement vers Poudlard » dit Hermione.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

En ce début d'après-midi _(samedi 1__er__ mai)_ Ann était assise dans le salon de l'appartement, feuilletant un magazine sans vraiment le regarder.

-« Hey, Ann ! » appela Marco, descendant des dortoirs « Youhouh ! Ann !! La Terre appelle la Lune »

-« Hein ? »

-« Ouh, ça va pas toi » dit Marco « Tu es préoccupée ? »

-« Non, pourquoi ? »

-« C'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à te faire sursauter. Tu veux en parler ? »

-« Non, pas vraiment. Je suis juste fatiguée, avec tous ces cours supplémentaires, les révisions…. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'examen, je me demande si j'y arriverais »

-« Toi, raté un exam ? » s'étonna Marco « Se serait la meilleure blague de l'année »

-« Ça peut arriver, rien que par manque de concentration, tu sais »

-« Ouais, mais il faudrait un sacré manque de concentration, et il n'y a plus rien qui te bloque les pensées de ce côté-là » dit Marco « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Rien, je te jure »

-« Bon, tu viens voir la petite finale : Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle ? »

-« Pas envie, je vais faire une sieste, ça me fera du bien »

-« Si tu y tiens, bye ! »

-« Bise à Gin' ! »

-« J'y manquerais pas »

-« Tu ne manqueras pas quoi ? » demanda George, passablement énervé « Tu ne manqueras pas quoi avec ma sœur ? »

-« De lui faire une bise de la part d'Ann, et calme le ton, elle voudrait dormir »

-« Et moi j'ai faim ! »

-« Y'a du poulet dans le frigo » dit Ann, indiquant la cuisine avec son bras.

-« Bien » dit George en se posant dans le salon pour manger.

-« Je suppose qu'Alex est toujours sous état colérique » dit Ann, les yeux clos.

-« Whah ! En plein dans le mille, t'es voyante ou quoi ? »

-« Pas la peine d'être sarcastique » dit Ann en se redressant « Je vais t'accompagner, l'odeur me donne faim »

-« Sert-toi »

-« Merci…. Bon, elle a fait quoi encore ? »

-« Encore. Toi au moins, tu les comptabilises. Elle ne voit même pas comment elle est »

-« Hey, prend-en à toi-même, Alex a toujours était impulsive, grande gueule et bornée. Tu le savais avant même de sortir avec elle »

-« Ouais, ouais…. Moi aussi, mais je me suis calmé, moi ! »

-« C'est pas que je veuille t'enfoncer, mais là, tu es loin de me prouver ce que tu dis »

-« J'ai préféré la laisser au match et venir me calmer en mangeant un morceau » dit George « Si ça, ce n'est pas un progrès, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Un exutoire » dit Ann « Termine le poulet, je n'ai plus faim »

-« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as envie de vomir juste après avoir mangé ? » demanda George « C'est une maladie chez vous, ou quoi ? »

-« J'angoisse pour les examens, et pour des tas d'autres trucs…. J'ai pas tout réglé dans ma vie, dans mes amitiés et amours, comme dans le travail. Le jour approche, et je ne sais pas si je serais prête » répondit froidement Ann.

-« Tu viens de me couper l'appétit » dit George, bien plus calme.

-« Désolée, si tu l'avais fini, ça m'aurait évité de le faire »

-« Tu gardes ce que tu manges ? »

-« Oui, c'est juste que ça reste sur l'estomac, et j'ai des envies de vomir, sans avoir ce goût acide dans la bouche, heureusement…. Un peu comme après une gastro-entérique, tu ne sais pas si ça va recommencer ou pas. C'est simplement le stress et l'angoisse. Mais n'en parle pas à Harry et aux autres. Je ne veux pas créer une panique » dit Ann « Pourquoi tu parles de vomir, Alex n'est pas bien ? »

-« J'en sais rien, mais elle ne garde rien du tout, elle est fatiguée et irritable » dit George « Et elle a pris du ventre un peu, et du reste aussi, alors qu'elle ne garde rien, elle est plus sensible de partout…. Ça lui va mieux, elle est moins maigre, mais c'est pas génial de ne pas pouvoir la toucher »

-« Oh ! »

-« Quoi oh ? »

-« Rien »

-« Je n'ai pas aimé ton oh »

-« Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est irritable ? »

-« Non, quelques jours »

-« T'inquiètes pas, ça va passer. Ce n'est pas une maladie incurable, on en guérit, pas vite, mais on en guérit »

-« Quelle maladie ? »

-« L'irritabilité » dit Ann « Et les nausées, ça va passer. Evite de lui faire des reproches dessus, ou des remarques sur ses changements, tu risques d'empirer ta situation »

-« Mais elle me gonfle »

-« Mais tu l'aurais déjà largué si tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle » répondit Ann.

-« …. Et pourquoi faut-il que tu dises toujours des vérités vraies ? »

-« Parce que je suis moi ! » dit Ann, en se rallongeant.

-« Avant que tu ne t'endormes, je peux te poser une question ? »

-« A quel propos ? »

-« Tu m'as dit de ne parler à personne de tes angoisses sur l'avenir »

-« Oui »

-« C'est la peur de mourir ? »

-« Oui »

-« Mais tu es la Fille du Phoenix ! »

-« Et le seul et unique exemplaire au monde. Ce qui fait qu'il n'y a aucun antécédent pour m'assurer que ça va bien fonctionner. En plus, même si ça fonctionne bien, je ne sais pas combien de temps je mettrais à revenir auprès de Harry. Imagine que je me réincarne, Harry aura 17 ans quand je naîtrais, si ça arrive vite, évidemment. D'ici à ce que je sois en âge d'avoir une relation avec lui, il aura plus de 30 ans. C'est long…. »

-« Pourquoi la réincarnation ? Tu ne peux pas revenir comme tu es ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Mes parents non plus, ils devront voir à l'instant présent, ce qui est possible ou pas, selon leurs ressources magiques, les miennes, et d'autres détails…. Si je me concentre sur l'avenir, après ce jour-là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a. Et ma mère est face au même inconnu. Cela dépendra des circonstances, comme toujours »

-« Donc tu ne sais pas si tu y arriveras »

-« L'avenir ne me dit rien sur le sujet. D'ici là, il y a tant de paramètres qui entrent en compte, que tout peut changer, en mieux comme en pire »

-« Repose-toi, tu sembles vraiment crevée » dit George, bien plus calme « Si on me cherche, je suis dans ma chambre »

-« D'accord »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Hey, salut la marmotte » dit Hermione, en secouant Ann « Réveille-toi, le repas va être servi »

-« Déjà ? Il est quelle heure ? »

-« L'heure de dîner. Tu dors beaucoup en ce moment. Harry s'en inquiète d'ailleurs »

-« Dit lui que je médite pour garder mon énergie à niveau » répondit Ann en baillant.

-« Tu n'as pas déjà diminué… ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

-« Non, je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elle diminue. Rassure-toi…. Je suis juste fatiguée, c'est tout »

-« Si tu le dis »

-« Hermione, je pourrais te demander un service »

-« Oui »

-« Ta mère est moldue, dentiste, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui…. Pourquoi ? »

-« Je m'inquiète pour Alex. Elle est vraiment impossible »

-« M'en parle pas. Elle a fait une scène à George parce qu'il a encouragé Cho Chang. Alors qu'il avait encouragé le Capitaine des Poufsouffle juste avant…. »

-« Bon, tu crois qu'elle pourrait…. »

-« Salut les filles ! » dit Ron « Ann, tu as manqué un superbe match, Poufsouffle a gagné ! Mais Serdaigle reste 3ème »

-« Je suis contente pour eux »

-« Tu voulais me demander quoi ? »

-« On en reparle plus tard. Ton estomac de petit ami semble affamé »

-« C'est rien de le dire, ça donne faim d'encourager ! »

-« Tu devrais venir, ça rassurerait Harry, et clouerait le bec à Parkinson…. »

-« J'arrive…. Ron, tu veux bien aller chercher George, il est dans sa chambre »

-« Ok ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

La semaine de la finale de Quidditch arriva enfin, et les tensions entre Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient presque palpables. Le point culminant arriva sans aucun doute le mardi, durant le cours de 7ème année de Botanique, Serpentards et Gryffondors confondus. Mme Chourave, connaissant les enjeux, avait bien divisé sa classe selon leur maison, peu importe si les groupes étaient disproportionnés. Mais elle ne put empêcher une réaction banalement naturelle d'allergie, mais tombant extrêmement mal. Katie Bell avait fait une réaction allergique à une plante magique, qui avait la capacité de mordre pour se défendre. Et elle l'avait fait si fort que ses crocs avaient transpercés le gant en peau de Dragon de Katie. Le venin de la plante s'était alors instantanément mélangé avec son sang, rendant sa main puis son bras aussi froid et insensible que de la pierre.

-« Salut Katie, comment tu te sens ? » demanda Harry, alors que toute l'équipe était venue la voir à l'infirmerie.

-« J'enrage ! La semaine de ma dernière finale » dit-elle, en colère « Je suis certaine que les Serpentards sont là-dessous »

-« Faut pas les accuser pour tout et pour rien » dit Ann « Cette plante est dangereuse sans qu'ils soient dans le coin »

-« Mais j'ai entendu Chourave et Dumbledore, alors qu'ils sortaient des serres » dit Ginny « Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir autant de force et de venin, c'était une jeune pousse »

-« En plus, on s'est mis au hasard puisque Chourave nous a bien séparé » dit Angelina « Mais c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu envoyer un sortilège pour lui donner de la vigueur, ou je ne sais pas quoi…. Ça doit exister des sorts qu'on ne peut voir »

-« Les incantations sont invisibles, ou presque » admit Ann « Mais à ce niveau-là, il faut être très doué »

-« Se sont des Serpentards, ils sont prêts à tout pour gagner »

-« Et vous ? »

-« Pas à ce genre de bassesse » dit Harry « Qu'a dit Pomfresh ? »

-« Pas de sortie avant samedi, sans bouger pour éviter que ça ne s'étende. Je pourrais être au match, mais uniquement comme spectatrice. Mon bras ne répond pas, heureusement que c'est le gauche. Les examens sont dans 2 semaines, et elle n'est pas certaine que j'aurais retrouvé mes capacités d'ici là »

-« Merde » dit Sam.

-« Je préfère te laisser choisir ta remplaçante » dit Harry « Que tu ais au moins l'impression que ton choix ai été décisif pour le match de samedi »

-« Merci…. Ginny, je m'excuse, mais tu en vivras d'autres, je pense que tu me comprends »

-« Oui, j'aurais encore 2 finales ! »

-« Ouais…. Alex, Sam, je ne sais vraiment pas laquelle choisir. Vous êtes sympa toutes les deux »

-« C'est Alex qui jouera » dit Sam « Vaut mieux pour nous 2, elle en a tellement envie »

-« Comment ça vaut mieux ? » demanda Alex « …. T'es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

-« Bien sûr que non » répondit Sam.

-« J't'adore ! » dit Alex en embrassant vigoureusement sa sœur, avant de s'en prendre à Katie « Je t'adore aussi »

-« Bien, c'est donc réglé » dit Harry, très content de ne pas avoir eu à choisir « On va te laisser, pour que tu te reposes »

-« Merci, entraînez-vous bien, sans moi »

-« On va s'entraîner, pour que tu sois fière de nous » dit Fred.

-« Ouais, on ne te laissera pas croire qu'on est rien sans toi » dit George « Ça vaut pour nous, mais pour toi…. »

-« Je me disais bien que tu avais eu du mal à passer la porte. La tête est trop enflée ! » répondit Katie avant de lui envoyer un oreiller.

-« Du calme ! » dit Mme Pomfresh, sans avoir à hausser le ton « C'est une infirmerie ici, je vous prierais de ne pas l'oublier. Melle Bell, je vois que votre bras droit va très bien. Mais si vous voulez retrouver un usage complet de votre bras gauche, il vous faut du repos »

-« Oui, Madame »

-« Pour les prochaines visites, je ne vous autorise qu'à venir par 2, au même moment, suis-je claire ? » demanda Pomfresh.

-« Très clair » répondit l'équipe, en cœur.

-« Bien » dit Pomfresh, avant de sourire à Harry « Si vous pouviez écraser les Serpentards, ça me ferait énormément plaisir. Mais je dirais que vous m'avez mal compris, si vous le répétez »

-« On fera de notre mieux, voir plus, pour ne pas perdre face aux Serpentards, on vous le promet. Il en va de notre honneur »

-« Bien dit » dit Lee.

-« Allez, sortez, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous garde en observation »

-« Salut Katie, remet-toi vite sur pied » dit Ginny, la dernière à sortir.

-« A chaque fois que je dis cela, ça a le même effet. Un jour j'aimerais comprendre » dit Pomfresh, en faisant un clin d'œil à Katie, qui pouffa de rire.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Et c'est le grand jour que nous attendions tous » commenta Lee « Nous sommes Samedi 22 Mai, et la Finale de Quidditch de l'école de Poudlard va bientôt commencer »

-« La tension est à son comble » dit Mathieu « La finale se déroule, comme bien souvent, entre les 2 Maisons rivales de Poudlard : Serpentard et Gryffondor »

-« Les Titulaires sont tous en poste, en dehors de Katie Bell, chez Gryffondor, immobilisée après la morsure d'une plante carnivore. Elle sera remplacée par Alexandra Capone, qui vivra sa première finale à Poudlard, et en Angleterre »

-« Oui Simon, mais la grande préoccupation vient des balais des joueurs. L'équipe de Serpentard vole sur des Eclair de Feu, alors qu'il reste une inconnue chez Gryffondor : les 3 Poursuiveuses seront-elles, elles aussi, sur des Eclairs de Feu ?... Rappelons que 2 anniversaires sont bien tombés, avant la finale, et que l'Attrapeur, les Batteurs et le Gardien de Gryffondor voleront sur des Eclair de Feu. Mais Gryffondor part avec un certain retard »

-« Avec un retard certain, plutôt. Il suffit à Serpentard de mettre 1 but pour obtenir l'égalité si Harry Potter attrape le Vif d'Or. C'est une énorme pression sur Gryffondor : garder une différence de points inférieure à 150, en leur défaveur et obligation d'attraper le Vif d'Or…. Les Serpentards ont 140 point d'avance sur le Classement de la Coupe, c'est un véritable challenge que devra réussir Gryffondor aujourd'hui »

-« Surtout quand on pense que des Journalistes sportifs sont dans les gradins pour observer les 2 équipes, mais surtout le Capitaine de Gryffondor » dit Mathieu.

-« Vu les problèmes qu'ont posé, par 2 fois cette année, la présence de pom-pom-girls, le Directeur a préféré les retirer du programme de la journée. Les Clubs de Supporters seront mis en place dès l'année prochaine, avec créations de banderoles et slogans, tout comme la nouvelle règle en vigueur : chaque équipe aura un lot de 10 balais Nimbus2000, qu'elle devra entretenir, en vu des matches de Quidditch. Cela évitera que les balais soient les maîtres, et cela permettra aux joueurs de montrer quel est vraiment leur niveau de jeu ! » dit Lee « Cela divise les joueurs de Quidditch et leurs supporters, mais Poudlard est là pour nous apprendre la beauté de ce sport…. Enfin »

-« Et c'est l'entrée des équipes ! » dit Simon « Serpentard premier…. Oula, ils n'ont pas le public avec eux, comme chaque année »

-« Il faut dire que vu les matches qu'ils ont donné, envoyant l'équipe des Poufsouffle au complet à l'infirmerie, et l'Attrapeur des Serdaigles, ils sont mal vus. Et même si Dumbledore leur a demandé de respecter les règles du Quidditch, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'ils le fassent à leur manière, comme toujours ! »

-« Regardez-moi la vitesse et la précision de ces balais. S'ils ne les avaient pas eu, ils auraient sans doute moins d'avance sur Gryffondor »

-« Et Gryffondor entre dans le stade, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement » dit Mathieu.

-« Mais regardez moi ça ! » dit Lee « OUI !!!! Gryffondor est à égalité au niveau des balais, le jeu va vraiment être intéressant à voir. Préparez vos Multiplettes, vous en aurez besoin, ça va aller très vite »

-« Cela met du baume au cœur des supporters de Gryffondor ! Espérons qu'ils auront eux le temps de bien se faire à ces balais, rappelons que les Serpentards les utilisent depuis plusieurs mois déjà »

-« Capitaines, approchez-vous » dit Mme Bibine, avec une voix magiquement amplifiée « Serrez-vous la main »

-« Le Vif d'Or est lâché. Les Cognards aussi, ils ont l'air remonté. Les capitaines grimpent sur leurs balais…. Et le Souaffle est lancé…. Ça va trop vite, je n'arrive pas à voir autre chose que des traînées rouges ou vertes »

-« Et c'est un penalty…. Pour Gryffondor, apparemment un coup de batte sur Angelina Jolie. Les Serpentards commencent à malmener l'équipe adverse »

-« Heureusement que Mme Bibine est mieux entraînée que nous. Avec les Nimbus2000 on pourra mieux commenter »

-« Angelina Johnson au penalty, va-t-elle ouvrir le score ?... OUI !!!!! Grâce à une superbe feinte : elle a lâché le Souaffle pour qu'Alexandra Capone marque dans le but opposé…. 10 points pour Gryffondor. Et c'est reparti »

Le score était serré, les Serpentards usaient des plus mauvais coups, limites de l'expulsion, pour briser le moral des Gryffondors. Mais heureusement, Ron gardait mieux les buts que le gardien adverse, et doucement mais sûrement, le score resta en faveur de Gryffondor, à condition que Harry attrape le Vif, évidemment, cela aurait été trop simple sinon.

Les Attrapeurs étaient aux aguets, prêts à bondir sur le Vif. Après 1h de jeu, le score était de 40 à 10, pour Gryffondor. Le fait que Ron garde si bien les buts, empêchant une victoire aux points de Serpentard, énervait les joueurs de l'équipe en question, qui passaient leur nerfs sur lui, laissant alors le champ libre, ou presque, aux Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor pour bombarder, du Souaffle cette fois, les buts adverses.

-« Malefoy plonge en piquet. Potter le suit…. Et décroche, une feinte de Wronski qui a échoué, dommage, c'était bien tenté »

-« Et Potter semble avoir vu le Vif, grâce à cela. Malefoy a du retard, mais le Vif fait des demi-tours. Potter est proche de lui, Malefoy a décroché à cause d'un Cognard, il a du retard…. Allez Potter »

-« Il l'a ou il ne l'a pas ? »

-« IL L'A !!! OUI !!!! Harry Potter conclue le match sur un score de 190 à 20. Et au nombre de point, Gryffondor passe en tête »

-« La chute ! » s'exclama Simon « Le batteur de Serpentard, de rage, vient de taper dans un Cognard, qui a malheureusement fauché Alexandra Capone en plein vol vers son Capitaine…. Elle est touchée et au sol. Mme Pomfresh arrive »

-« C'est une très mauvaise chute » dit Lee « Elle a eu de la chance de ne pas être trop haute…. Il faudrait revoir l'action pour savoir si c'était intentionnel ou pas »

-« Et Mme Pomfresh emmène la blessée. La joie des Gryffondor s'est vite estompée…. Et on comprend fort bien qu'il s'inquiètent plus de la santé d'un membre de leur équipe que de recevoir la coupe »

-« D'après mes Multiplettes, le Batteur de Serpentard ne l'avait pas vu, lorsqu'il s'est passé les nerfs sur ce Cognard. Elle l'a pris en plein ventre…. »

-« Voyons ce qu'en diront Mme Bibine et le Directeur » dit Lee « En tout cas, l'équipe de Gryffondor va passer un moment à l'infirmerie, ils sont salement amochés »

-« Mais ils se sont bien battus, les Serpentards ne sont pas en bon état non plus »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

L'équipe de Gryffondor attendait dans la salle d'attente pendant que Mme Pomfresh auscultait Alexandra. Evidemment, Samantha était dans tous ses états, sans parler de George. Ann, elle semblait sereine.

-« Tu prends ça à la rigolade ? » la questionna vertement George.

-« Non, bien sûr. Alex est comme ma sœur » dit Ann « Et tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Mme Pomfresh a déjà vu des cas pires que le sien. Elle a de l'expérience »

-« Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »

-« Je visualise déjà très bien la scène » dit Ann.

-« La scène ? »

-« Vous pouvez entrez » dit Pomfresh, coupant tout questionnement « Mais je vous demande du silence pendant que j'examine les Serpentards. Ils sont moins amochés que vous, ils pourront repartir de suite »

Le silence devint rapidement pesant dans l'infirmerie. On n'entendait que les consignes de Mme Pomfresh et le cliquetis de son matériel médical. Les Serpentards n'admettaient pas d'avoir perdu avec si peu de points de retard, et ils condensaient toute leur rage sur Harry, qui avait attrapé le vif, et Ron, qui les avaient empêché de mettre le score en leur totale faveur. Et du côté des Gryffondors, on ne pardonnait pas le dernier coup en traître, bien qu'il ait été prouvé que cela n'avait pas été fait de manière volontaire. Au dernier Serpentard sorti, Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers les Gryffondors.

-« Mr Weasley » dit-elle en s'adressant à Ron « Vous passerez la nuit ici. Ces coups aux visages ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Allez mettre un pyjama »

-« Oh non ! »

-« C'est un ordre. Je vais vous garder en observation pour la nuit. Ne prenez pas votre santé à la légère, un autre coup, même bénin, pourrait endommager votre cerveau, ou vous priver de la vue. Et adieu au Quidditch dans les 2 cas ! »

-« M'enfin…. » ronchonna Ron en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

-« Melle Johnson, comment va votre œil ? »

-« Enflé, j'ai du mal à l'ouvrir »

-« C'est plutôt normal, vu le coup que vous avez pris. Les tissus sont tuméfiés. Je vous garde aussi en observation »

-« Et merde »

-« Et surveillez votre langage jeune fille…. Bien, nos Batteurs. Vous vous en sortez toujours indemnes, vous avez de la chance aujourd'hui »

-« Cool »

-« Melle Spinnet, comment va votre bras droit ? »

-« Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

-« Il pend le long de votre corps, ou vous le soutenez avec l'autre main. Je suppose que votre épaule a été projetée vers l'arrière lors d'un contact violent »

-« Oui »

-« Il va falloir la remettre. Allongez-vous »

-« Ça va faire mal »

-« Je ne sais pas, cela dépend de beaucoup de chose. Mordez ça, ça évitera que vous vous coupiez la langue, au cas où. C'était un beau match, non ? »

-« Oui, ça a été serré, mais on s'en est AIE bien sorti… »

-« Voilà, c'est remis. Je vais immobiliser votre bras et votre épaule, les tendons en ont pris un coup…. Melle Capone, Samantha, veuillez l'aider à se changer, j'immobiliserais votre bras ensuite. Parfois, recourir à la magie peut contrarier le corps humain, même chez un sorcier. On peut l'aider à guérir plus vite, mais pour qu'il n'y ait pas de séquelles graves, il faut travailler en rythme avec lui »

-« Mais en attendant mon corps réclame une douche » dit Ron, en pyjama.

-« Oui, je le sens aussi » s'amusa Ginny.

-« Il y a de nombreux sortilèges basiques, utiles dans les hôpitaux » dit Pomfresh en agitant sa baguette « Voilà, ça va mieux ? »

-« Je me sens propre, mais ça vaut pas une bonne douche chaude » bougonna Ron, en s'allongeant dans un lit, Hermione s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-« Comment va ma sœur ? » demanda Sam, alors qu'Alex était toujours inconsciente.

-« Elle va bien, dans son état, elle va rudement bien, même »

-« Dans son état ? » demanda George « Quel état ? »

-« Elle est enceinte de 12 semaines » dit Mme Pomfresh.

-« George » s'écria Fred, alors que son frère tombait à la renverse « Hey, reste avec nous ! »

-« Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? » demanda Pomfresh « Les premiers signes devaient être visibles »

-« Vous annoncez ça, sans prendre de gants » dit George, assis sur le lit d'Alex « Ce n'est pas le genre de chose à laquelle on s'attend. Et vous ne prenez pas la peine de me prendre à part en plus »

-« D'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, son ventre sera bien visible. Il commence déjà à l'être, d'ailleurs. N'avait-elle pas des nausées ou autres ? »

-« Si »

-« J'espère pour vous qu'elle est du genre à les avoir en début »

-« En début ? »

-« Les nausées. Certaines femmes les ont en début, d'autre à la fin, certaines rarement et d'autres tout le temps de la grossesse…. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous avez eu assez de cours sur les moyens de contraception »

-« Mais Alex prend une potion » dit Sam.

-« Et je maîtrise fort bien les sortilèges » s'offensa George.

-« Alors il faut croire que les légendes autour des Sorciers roux sont fondées »

-« Les légendes »

-« Réveillez-vous les enfants. On attribut à l'homme roux la force, la virilité et la vigueur…. Au Moyen Age, les potions à base de cheveux d'homme roux permettaient, croyait-on, d'aider les hommes peu vigoureux…. Il fallait s'y attendre. Je vais devoir prévenir le Directeur, qui se chargera de prévenir vos parents. Je suppose que vous vous entendez assez bien pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire si vous ne voulez pas que la nouvelle se répande »

-« Ne pas en parler » dit Sam.

-« Exactement. Et si je me suis permise de le dire devant vous tous, c'est qu'à de rares exceptions près, vous êtes en âges d'être actif sexuellement. J'espère donc ne pas avoir d'autres cas de grossesse d'ici la fin de l'année…. Et au cas où l'idée aurait germé : non, il est trop tard pour avorter. Félicitation au Papa » dit Pomfresh en sortant.

-« Tu le savais, y'a un mois tu le savais déjà ? » demanda George, à Ann.

-« J'avais un doute. Les débuts de grossesse sont difficiles, elle aurait pu le ou les perdre, aujourd'hui par exemple. J'avais pas prévu que tu t'évanouirais par contre »

-« Ça fait bizarre. Faut que je me fasse à l'idée »

-« Va falloir que tu mûrisses à vitesse grand V » dit Ginny « Et que tu te décides rapidement sur ton avenir »

-« Je peux digérer la nouvelle d'abord ? » demanda sarcastiquement George « Whah… Maman va me tuer »

-« Sûr et certain » dit Fred « Et je serais le suivant sur sa liste pour ne pas t'avoir surveillé »

-« Ça va lui faire un choc d'apprendre qu'elle va être grand-mère »

-« Ah, les voilà ! » dit un homme en entrant dans l'infirmerie, suivit de Dumbledore et McGonagall.

-« Les enfants, je vous présente Amygdalus Perse, il est recruteur pour l'équipe de Flaquemart. Ayant recruté Olivier Dubois, directement à sa sortie de Poudlard, il est venu voir si le vivier de notre école contenait encore de bonnes surprises »

-« C'était un match superbe, digne du plus haut niveau en Quidditch » dit Perse « Mes collègues journalistes et moi-même sommes impressionnés par le niveau de vos élèves, professeurs Dumbledore.

-« Les journalistes ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Oui. Ils sont dehors. Ils aimeraient prendre des photos de vous, avec la Coupe…. C'est possible Professeur Dumbledore ? »

-« Il faut voir cela avec notre infirmière, Mme Pomfresh »

-« Madame ? »

-« Il est hors de question qu'ils sortent de l'infirmerie » dit Pomfresh « Mais vous pouvez venir les prendre ici, tant que ça ne les fatigue pas trop. Ils ont eu un match difficile, ils doivent se rétablir, surtout que les Examens commencent dans 1 semaine »

-« Je vais prévenir mes collègues, merci beaucoup ! » dit-il en sortant.

-« Pourquoi sont-ils tous venus ? » demanda Ron.

-« Pour voir un exploit. On ne bat pas un record à chaque match » dit McGonagall « Mais ils ne semblent pas déçus pour autant. Je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à votre Maison et à votre Ecole »

-« Oui Professeur »


	22. Chapitre 20 '155' : Nouvelle génération

**Chapitre 20 (155) : Nouvelle génération**

Les journalistes prirent quelques photos de groupes, puis des photos de l'équipe ayant joué le jour même, sans Alex. L'ego de Harry en prit un coup quand le recruteur donna sa carte à Ron, et non à lui. D'ailleurs, Ron ne savait plus où se mettre.

-« Vous êtes bien les enfants Weasley ? » demanda un journaliste.

-« Ouais, pourquoi ? » répondit, suspicieusement, George.

-« Votre famille n'est pas connue pour être fortunée. Comment expliquez-vous vos balais ? »

-« Cadeau d'anniversaire » répondit Ron « Pas de nos parents, évidemment »

-« C'est moi qui leur ai offert » répondit Ann.

-« Oh, Mme Potter. Vous voulez bien nous expliquer comment une orpheline peut avoir les moyens de se payer de tels balais »

-« Qu'insinuez-vous ? » demanda McGonagall « Que mes élèves les auraient volés ? »

-« Je suis certaine que ce journaliste n'entend rien de tel » dit Ann, le regard lourd de sens « Je travaille pour A.J. Smith, vous le connaissez ? »

-« Oui, de réputation. Mais personne ne sait si c'est un homme ou une femme. Bien que beaucoup pense à un homme »

-« Et bien, je travaille pour A.J., et IL n'est pas avare, loin de là. Je lui ai juste demandé de me payer en Eclair de Feu. Evidemment, je lui suis redevable pour de nombreuses années de travail, mais il a la chance de les avoir à prix d'usine, ce qui m'endette moins…. Quelle épouse aurais-je été si je n'avais pas aidé mon mari, et son équipe, alors que je le pouvais ? Sachant que les Eclairs de Feu des Serpentards ont été offert par une seule famille, je n'ai pas vu l'inconvénient d'aider ma famille à mon tour. Et vous ? »

-« Vous êtes plutôt généreuse ?! »

-« C'est une affirmation ? »

-« Une question, plutôt ? »

-« Pour le moment, ce genre de balai n'est pas prohibé en match à Poudlard. Je suis généreuse peut-être, mais j'avais envie que l'équipe de ma maison soit à égalité avec celle des Serpentards, surtout avec l'avance qu'ils avaient pris »

-« En effet, ils avaient beaucoup d'avance. Est-ce pour cela, Mr Potter, que vous n'avez pas plus aidé votre équipe en faisant des piquets sur la formation des Serpentards ? »

-« Et risquer de laisser le Vif me passer sous le nez ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

-« En effet, cela n'aurait pas été intelligent » dit un journaliste, pour casser son collègue.

-« Il faut savoir que notre jeu d'équipe dépendait totalement de Harry » dit Angelina, pour appuyer son capitaine « Nous devions marquer des buts pour éviter que les Serpentards n'aient trop d'avance sur nous, nous faisant perdre, comme cela a été le cas pour la Bulgarie lors de la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch : Krum attrapant le Vif, mais l'Irlande vainqueur…. Harry est le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard, peut-être n'a-t-il pas vu la complexité du travail de Capitaine, à ce poste-là, mais c'est sa première année. Et le plus important, n'est-il pas qu'on ait gagné le match et la Coupe ? »

-« Si, évidemment, ne vous emportez pas »

-« Je m'emporterais si je veux. Vous êtes là à sous-entendre que nos balais ont été volés, que Harry a mal fait son travail et qu'on ne mérite pas d'avoir gagné cette Coupe. Vous n'étiez pas là, quand les Serpentards ont envoyé à l'hôpital près de la moitié des Poufsouffles ! Vous ne les avez jamais vu joué, avant aujourd'hui, non plus… Si les 2 autres Maisons nous ont encouragés, ce n'est pas à cause de ces histoires de compétition entre maisons, c'est que les Serpentards jouent à la limite des règles, avec le plus de coups bas et d'attaques vicieuses. Peut-être est-ce le type de jeu que vous aimez voir, mais moi, je crois au fair-play »

-« Messieurs, je pense qu'il est temps que vous laissiez ces jeunes gens tranquilles » dit Pomfresh.

-« Bien » dirent les journalistes « Merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps »

-« Je me demande ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir pondre » dit Sam une fois que le calme fut revenu.

-« Allez, allez, les amis et les Remplaçants, je ne veux plus vous voir…. Oui, Mr Potter, vous restez là cette nuit vous aussi. Et vous 2 aussi » dit Mme Pomfresh en regardant Fred et George.

-« Zut ! » dit Fred « Vous êtes sûre ? »

-« Ordre du professeur McGonagall : s'il n'y a pas l'équipe, il n'y aura pas de fête…. Et lundi prochain vous commencez les examens »

-« C'est chier ! » dit Seamus.

-« Surveillez votre langage, jeune homme »

-« Oui, Madame »

-« Vous vous rattraperez lorsque les examens seront finis. Votre Directrice m'a promis de fermer les yeux à ce moment-là »

-« Elle va le regretter » murmura Fred « Ça va être l'orgie ! »

-« Pour sûr » dit Lee « Passez une bonne soirée »

-« Vous aussi ! » dit Alicia.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

L'équipe de Quidditch était peut-être enfermée à l'infirmerie, mais les élèves de Gryffondor fêtèrent quand même la victoire de leur Maison. C'est avec l'air ensommeillé qu'ils descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner, pour féliciter leur équipe. Après avoir serré de nombreuses mains et reçu de nombreuses bises, Harry put enfin s'attabler et prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller » dit-il à l'intention d'Ann.

-« Si, ça va très bien. Mon mari se fait embrasser par toutes les filles de l'école, et je n'ai même pas eu droit à un bisou, après une nuit passée loin de lui. Ça va très bien ! »

-« Viens-là ! » dit Harry « Et je devrais dire quoi, moi ? Hein ? Tu n'as pas non plus semblé décidée à venir m'embrasser »

-« Sauf que tes 2 joues étaient déjà réquisitionnées »

-« Grrr… Tête de mule ! »

-« Non… Ahahaha… Harry, non… Pas de chatouilles…. »

-« Ah, enfin un sourire ! »

-« Mmmm » fit Ann en lui tirant la langue.

-« Voilà le courrier » dit Hermione, réceptionnant un colis « Ah, enfin, elle en a mis du temps »

-« C'est quoi ? » demanda Ron.

-« Des coupures de journaux et sans doute des petits cadeaux. Rien pour toi ! »

-« Tant que je t'ai pour moi, le reste, je m'en fous ! » dit Ron en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-« Et merde » dit Ginny, le nez dans le journal.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Voldemort a attaqué vendredi soir »

-« Merde. Où ? » demanda Marco.

-« Dans une soirée en plein air…. Une rave-party moldue » lut Ginny « Il a envoyé des vampires »

-« Des Vampires ? Tu veux rire ? » demanda Sam « La vache, y'a dû y avoir des dégâts »

-« 5 morts et de nombreuses personnes avec plus grand-chose dans le corps…. Les Aurors et Oubliators sont arrivés peu de temps après, apparemment un moldu dont la tante est sorcière l'a appelé en urgence après avoir vu un vampire tuer une personne. C'est elle qui a contacté les Aurors. Le jeune homme est dans un sale état, mais les médecins sont confiants »

-« Ils ont tournés ça comment, chez les moldus ? »

-« Forte chaleur, bagarres, alcools et drogues expérimentales…. Ils ont faits croire à une bagarre entre bandes rivales, ayant pris à partie des innocents, à cause de l'alcool et de la chaleur. Pour ce qui est de ceux qui ont vu les vampires, ils ont mis ça sur les drogues, comme pour les hémorragies, le tout arrosé de la chaleur, du temps orageux et de l'état de transe des victimes et agresseurs…. »

-« En gros, si Voldemort voulait que les Moldus apprennent l'existence des sorciers, c'est encore foutu » dit Marco « Y'a eu de la chance que certaines familles moldus soient plus ouvertes que d'autres et acceptent la sorcellerie »

-« Je crois qu'il s'attaquera au monde moldu une fois qu'il aura vaincu le monde sorcier » dit Hermione « Pour le moment, ses efforts sont cachés et gâchés, et en dehors de quelques personnes au courant, la panique est évitée. S'il n'y a plus d'Aurors et d'Oubliators, il pourra faire ce qu'il veut. De plus, les moldus ne peuvent se défendre face à des attaques magiques, c'est à peine s'ils voient la magie. Cela permet aux jeunes Mangemorts de se faire la main »

-« Je n'aime pas les vampires » dit Sam « C'est sadique, incontrôlable et sans foi ni loi »

-« Voilà George » dit Sam « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Alex vient de se réveiller. Je me suis évidemment pris un savon pour l'avoir…. Pour ce que vous savez » se reprit George « Et nos parents vont venir dans la semaine, pour le moment ils sont occupés »

-« Tu as intérêt à trouver une solution d'ici l'arrivée de maman » dit Fred « Vaudrait mieux pour toi »

-« Je sais…. Ann, je pourrais te parler en privé »

-« Maintenant ? »

-« Oui… Oh, Sam, Alex voudrait te voir. Marco, toi aussi » dit George.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron.

-« Va savoir » dit George.

-« Y'a des choses, même quand on les as sous le nez, on ne les voit vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas » dit Marco en se levant « Et pourtant, c'est la réponse la plus évidente à la question ! »

-« T'inquiètes pas, il comprendra bien assez tôt ! » dit Sam en le suivant.

-« C'est moi ou Sam te fait des secrets ? »

-« Si elle m'en fait c'est qu'elle juge que ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de savoir…. Sans mystère, la vie serait si ennuyeuse » dit Fred en reprenant la lecture du journal.

-« Tu veux qu'on aille marcher dehors ? » demanda Ann.

-« Ouais, ça serait cool, merci » dit George.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? » demanda Ann.

-« Viens, allons plus loin…. Je ne veux vraiment pas que ça se sache » dit George, en longeant le lac « Ici, c'est assez éloigné…. Par quoi commencer ? Tu dis toujours des vérités quand il s'agit d'avenir, ou en tout cas, sur le coup, ça devient la solution la plus simple à laquelle on envisage sans même le savoir alors »

-« Tu me parles de quoi ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec Alex ? » demanda George de but en blanc.

-« Ce n'est pas la bonne question » répondit Ann, avec un sourire en coin.

-« Ah non ? »

-« Non. La bonne question est : qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec Alex ? »

-« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu entends par : faire avec Alex »

-« George, tu as l'esprit trop mal tourné…. » dit Ann en levant les yeux au ciel « Arrête de penser à ce genre de chose et plonge-toi dans l'avenir : dans 1an, penses-tu être encore avec elle ? »

-« Si tout se passe bien, oui, je crois que je ne me voyais pas rompre avec Alex… » répondit George, avant de redevenir terre-à-terre « Et puis maintenant, il y a le bébé, la question ne se pose plus »

-« La question se pose encore plus, je dirais. Enlève cette histoire de bébé, oublie-le, il n'est pas encore né »

-« D'accord, si tu y tiens »

-« Si Alex n'était pas tombée enceinte…. Ce qui aurait été un miracle vu vos caractères. Bref, s'il n'y avait pas eu le bébé, crois-tu, au plus profond de toi-même, que vous auriez été encore longtemps ensemble ? » dit Ann « Ou plutôt, que ferais-tu si jamais la vie risquait de te l'enlever ? »

-« J'en sais rien »

-« Réfléchis-y. Parce que vivre ensemble à cause d'un enfant fera de vous des ennemis, et la stabilité psychique et émotionnelle de cet enfant en sera affectée. Parfois, il vaut mieux des parents séparés qui s'entendent bien et qui sont unis pour le meilleur de leur enfant, plutôt que des parents vivants ensemble mais ne pouvant pas être dans la même pièce sans se hurler dessus et utilisant l'enfant comme une arme ou une défense face à l'autre » dit Ann, en faisant une pose pour que ses mots entrent bien dans la tête de George « Réfléchie à la vie que tu désires avoir dans 10 ans, 20 ans, 50 ans…. Et avec qui tu veux la vivre. Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse, car tu risquerais de m'en vouloir si tu te rends compte plus tard que tu aurais dû faire autre chose »

-« Mais tu sais déjà ce que je vais faire. Tu savais pour sa grossesse, et tu ne l'as pas empêché de voler ? »

-« Et elle ne se serait jamais pris de Cognard, tu n'aurais jamais su qu'elle était enceinte, elle aurait rompu, se serait enfui sur l'Ile, et tu n'aurais jamais su que tu avais un enfant »

-« Tu en es certaine »

-« Elle préfère de loin ne pas élever un enfant avec son père, que de lui offrir une vie de disputes conjugales. Mieux vaut un parent qu'aucun…. Et elle t'aime assez pour ne pas vouloir être un poids pour toi » dit Ann « A toi de voir ce que tu veux faire. Je ne peux pas décider à ta place…. Je te laisse, Harry va se poser des questions »

-« Ann ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Ça reste entre nous, hein ? »

-« Evidemment. Un secret pour un secret »

-« Merci »

-« N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit, prend d'abord ta décision…. Plus rapide que prévue sans doute, mais prend-la en oubliant la grossesse d'Alex. Elle ne voudra jamais de ta pitié, elle préfèrera que tu la haïsses plutôt que tu la prennes en pitié »

-« D'accord, je vais y réfléchir »

-« Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision »

-« Tu ne peux pas me guider »

-« Je t'ai déjà trop guidé » dit Ann « Maintenant, c'est à toi de faire le reste du travail. Vois ce que tu envisages, ce que tu désires, et les compromis ainsi que les concessions que tu veux et peux faire…. A plus tard ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Les jours passèrent et le moral d'Alex était au plus bas. Elle et George étaient distants, bien qu'elle en soit responsable. George passait des heures à la regarder sans vraiment la regarder, les yeux dans le vide fixés sur elle. Une semaine passa, et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva, juste avant les examens, pour détendre les élèves et leur permette d'acheter le petit matériel qui leur manquait pour les examens.

Depuis sa discussion avec Ann, George était distant et dans ses pensées, même lorsqu'il était avec son frère Fred. Ce dernier et Sam étaient tiraillés de tous les côtés pour savoir ce que manigançait George, mais personne ne semblait savoir pourquoi il passait le plus clair de son temps dehors. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Minerva McGonagall, qui voyait enfin une réaction mature chez le jeune homme, et ses cours en étaient plus calmes, mais hélas trop calmes. C'était le silence le plus complet du côté de George, une angoisse et de la mélancolie du côté d'Alex, et de la gêne ainsi que de l'appréhension du côté des autres élèves de 7ème année à Gryffondor. Tous étaient au courant de la situation, il faut dire qu'ils étaient peu nombreux et assez soudés, mais les avis étaient partagés quand à la réaction à avoir face au couple : les filles jugeaient que George devait être responsable de l'enfant à venir, les garçons leur rappelaient que pourvoir aux besoins d'un enfant était une chose, mais qu'épouser la mère en était une autre. Cependant tous étaient d'accord pour dire que s'il y avait frictions entre eux deux, ils en paieraient le prix.

Fred et Sam étaient attablés aux Trois Balais avec Alex, sirotant une bonne bière-au-beurre. Fred était inquiet, il avait vu George partir dans les premiers au village, mais il avait fait toutes les rues et les échoppes, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Le reste des Weasley arriva rapidement, Ron et Hermione en premier. Cette dernière avait eu beaucoup de mal à lâcher ses révisions, mais comme le lui démontra Ron avec leurs cours supplémentaires, elle n'aurait aucun problème en pratique, et la théorie suivrait, comme toujours. Ginny, Hélène, Marco et Neville entrèrent à leur tour. Fred et Sam agrandirent donc la tablée, pour pouvoir recevoir tout le monde. Quand Harry et Ann entrèrent, les regards de la tablée s'arrêtèrent sur elle.

-« La Diseuse de Bonne aventure est en vacances » dit Ann en s'asseyant « Marco, ne me regardes pas comme ça »

-« Je te regarde comment ? »

-« Comme quelqu'un qui essaierait de lire mes pensées »

-« Depuis ta discussion avec George, il est bizarre » dit Ginny « Si tu pouvais nous dire de quoi il voulait te parler, ça serait cool »

-« Une promesse est une promesse. Je t'en ai fait une, tu voudrais vraiment que je la rompe, là, devant tout le monde »

-« Euh, non » dit Ginny « Non, j'aimerais mieux pas »

-« Et à moi, tu me le dirais ? » demanda Alex, d'une petite voix.

-« Tu sais bien que si c'était grave, j'aurais pris les mesures qui s'imposent. Il faut bien que George grandisse un peu, il vient d'avoir 18 ans, il sortira sous peu de Poudlard. Les blagues c'est bien, les farces et attrapes aussi. Mais au bout d'un moment faut bien qu'une partie grandisse. On ne peut pas rester éternellement un enfant, qu'il garde une partie enfantine et imaginaire, oui, pas qu'il se conduise comme un gosse…. Tu as dû grandir d'un coup, tu es plus calme et posée, voir résignée. Je sais très bien ce que tu mijotes, et je sais aussi la décision que George a prise » dit Ann « Mais je me demande juste comment Mme Weasley va prendre tout cela »

-« Et moi donc » dit Ron « Elle va nous tuer, tous autant que nous sommes, ça s'est sûr »

-« Je ne sais pas » dit Bill en se posant à leur table « Peut-être qu'elle sera contente de la nouvelle »

-« Où est Jane ? » demanda Ann, se rendant compte qu'il manquait une bonne partie de la famille.

-« Avec Kaede, Ambre et Lucinda…. Elle change sa garde robe, elles ont fait un tour au chemin de Traverse, tôt ce matin »

-« Jane change sa garde-robe ? » s'étonna Ann « Whah, celle-là, j'm'y attendais pas »

-« Sans déc' ? » dit Marco.

-« Non, je la vois encore et toujours en tenue sportive » dit Ann en se concentrant « C'est pas certain qu'elle trouve quelque chose qui lui plaise. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle se maquille tous les jours maintenant et qu'elle est moins impulsive. Et vous deux, comment ça tourne ? »

-« Ça tourne ? » demanda Bill, essayant de comprendre le sens de l'expression « Bien, je crois »

-« Où est Charlie ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Avec les filles. Il ne laisse pas Kaede seule un instant, elle a une petite santé en ce moment »

-« Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas ressourcée au Temple, ça doit être pour cela. Elle m'a dit qu'elle irait pour la Lune de Juillet, juste avant le mariage… Et puis l'Oracle se fait vieux, les prêtresses essaient de trouver son ou sa remplaçante, et en attendant, elles lui envoient leurs ondes énergétiques. Peut-être culpabilise-t-elle d'être loin de ses sœurs ?... Enfin, elle ira mieux après s'être ressourcée, et avoir revu son pays ! »

-« Elle doit se ressourcer ? » demanda Sam « Comme toi ? »

-« Non, Kaede est naturellement douée d'empathie et elle est aussi douce et aimable. Mais des prières avec ses sœurs au Temple lui feraient du bien, elle doit avoir un peu le mal du pays aussi. Et puis le fait que certains ne soient pas complètement prêts, ça l'inquiète…. Elle n'arrive pas à vous aider là-dessus, et ses recherches la fatigue moralement. Quand elle sera vraiment à l'aise ici, ça ira mieux »

-« Et voilà, c'est Hermione que tu fais culpabiliser maintenant » dit Ron.

-« Stresse pas Hermione » dit Harry « Les choses se font quand elles doivent se faire, c'est sans doute que pour le moment, tu as déjà trop de choses à apprendre et retenir pour ajouter une corde de plus à ton arc »

-« Oui. Mais c'est ennuyeux » dit Hermione.

-« Tu n'es pas encore prête à accepter ce que ça implique » dit Ann « Tu verras bien comment tu réagis à l'utilisation de certains sortilèges »

-« Hey, les Gryffondors ! » s'écria Pansy Parkinson « Vous pourriez penser aux autres au lieu de réquisitionner toutes les chaises »

-« Et auprès de qui tu irais t'asseoir ? » demanda Ann « Il n'y a aucun Serpentards »

-« Maintenant, on est là ! » dit Drago en entrant « Mais c'est trop mal fréquenté aujourd'hui. Allez, on se casse, l'air sera plus respirable ailleurs »

-« Malefoy qui préfère le replis à l'affrontement » dit Bill « Ça annonce rien de bon pour la suite »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron.

-« Parce que lorsqu'on prépare un gros coup, on se fait souvent petit les jours qui précèdent le jour J, pour ne pas être repéré » dit Marco « C'est bien ça ? »

-« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux » dit Bill « Bon, les jeunes, je file. Je vais avertir Dumbledore que quelque chose se trame. Oh, et maman sera là à 18 h, soyez présents »

-« Zut, j'aurais préféré oublié » dit Fred.

-« Et moi donc »

-« Moi, ils m'ont coupé l'envie de rire…. » dit Ann « Quelqu'un rentre avec moi ? »

-« Moi » dit Ginny.

-« Harry ? »

-« Euh »

-« Tu peux rester, ce n'est pas un problème, je suis une grande fille maintenant ! »

-« Je te rejoins d'ici 1h » dit Harry « J'ai pas encore fini mes achats »

-« D'accord » dit Ann en l'embrassant « Je serais dans la bibliothèque »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ginny et Ann rentraient tranquillement à Poudlard quand Ann eut envie de voir la Cabane Hurlante. Les 2 jeunes filles s'attardèrent quelques minutes, regardant la vieille cabane, qui s'était depuis longtemps tue. Le doux vent de cette fin de mai caressait leur cheveux, leur annonçant un été précoce.

-« Ça se passe bien avec Marco ? » demanda Ann en offrant son visage au soleil.

-« Oui. C'est ennuyeux, parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment être proche en public. Sinon, c'est sympa…. Ça fait 5 mois qu'on est ensemble, et personne en dehors de toi, Hélène et Neville n'est au courant de notre relation »

-« Et vu l'instabilité de tes frères en ce moment, ce ne serait pas intelligent de leur en parler »

-« Ça c'est sûr » dit Ginny « George aurait pu faire attention »

-« Tu sais, ils ont fait attention, tous les 2…. Cet enfant devait arriver pour les souder, car ils étaient en train de se bouffer l'un l'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'équilibre entre les 3 membres du couple »

-« Dans un couple, on est 2 » s'étonna Ginny.

-« Non, on est trois : toi, moi et nous…. Si Nous est plus important que Toi et/ou Moi, alors Toi comme Moi disparaîtra dans la relation, et celle-ci s'écroulera. Si Toi, Moi, ou, Toi comme Moi prennent le dessus sur Nous, alors il y a une relation a sens unique, l'un des 2 meurt, ou bien il n'y a que 2 personnes ensemble, parce qu'il faut l'être…. Et ce n'est pas un couple »

-« Clair…. » dit Ginny « Donc, si je te suis bien, il faut que Toi, Moi et Nous soient en équilibre ? »

-« Bien sûr, il ne faut pas que l'un des 3 deviennent plus importants que les 2 autres, il faut un équilibre. Et cela se fait par le respect de l'autre, la confiance et la tolérance, ainsi que l'écoute et l'échange »

-« Ça fonctionne avec Harry ? »

-« Le cas est un peu différent. Avec Harry, on sait que d'ici peu se sera finit, sans qu'on nous ait rien demandé. Alors on se fait nos souvenirs, et on vit l'instant présent »

-« Et merde, Malefoy ! »

-« Où ça ? »

-« Derrière toi, il vient vers nous. J'ai pas envie de l'entendre, il me gonfle »

-« Tu veux bien m'attendre sur le chemin de Poudlard, je dois discuter un peu »

-«Avec lui ? »

-« Oui »

-« Tu es certaine de ne rien risquer ? »

-« On risque toujours quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui le jour de ma mort, promis »

-« Très lugubre ton humour » dit Ginny en partant « Grouille-toi, je ne voudrais pas croiser Harry »

-« Promis »

Lorsqu'elle croisa Drago, Ginny le scruta intensément, et à sa grande surprise, le Serpentard détourna les yeux, qu'elle trouva rougis. Mettant ça sur une plausible nuit blanche de révision, elle continua sa route jusqu'à la première intersection, où elle fut rejointe par Marco, qu'elle dût retenir de force.

-« Tu ne te promènes plus avec ta bande ? » demanda Ann.

-« J'ai prétexté une course de dernière minute pour prendre du retard sur eux » répondit Drago.

-« Tu sembles crevé »

-« Pas dormi »

-« Révisions ? »

-« Non, réunion et entraînements »

-« Je dois m'attendre au pire ? »

-« Oh, oui ! » dit Drago « Et le pire, c'est que mon père, qui dirige l'opération, ne veut rien me dire, car il pense que je ne suis plus fiable »

-« Il a raison ? »

-« Quand on demande à un fils de tuer sa mère, c'est quelque chose d'assez horrible pour être un test de confiance à la Malefoy. Alors imagine quand c'est ton propre père qui te le demande » dit Drago.

-« Tu l'as fait »

-« Pas encore…. Avec les études, je n'ai pas vu ma mère, c'est une bonne chose. Et elle doit être au courant, elle est partie en vacances la dernière fois que je suis rentrée à la maison »

-« Tu en as parlé à Severus ? »

-« Pansy me surveillait de trop près. Maintenant qu'elle est occupée et qu'elle a pris du galon, elle me lâche la grappe » dit Drago « Mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire »

-« Tiens, prend ça » dit Ann en lui tendant une chaîne avec un petit médaillon représentant une sorte de croix incrustée dans quelque chose d'assez semblable à un cercueil.

-« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » demanda Drago « Ce genre de chose n'existe plus »

-« Apparemment, tu as mal cherché » dit Ann « Tu sais pour quoi s'est fait, apparemment »

-« C'est inutile » dit Drago « Personne ne peut faire revenir un mort à la vie, même pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres »

-« Parce qu'il n'aime personne au point de faire le sacrifice nécessaire » dit Ann « Il n'aime que lui, lui et encore lui…. »

-« Ça peut aussi s'appliquer à mon père » dit Drago « Comment ça fonctionne, en théorie ? »

-« Il faut que tu le mettes au cou de ta mère, mais qu'elle le cache. Quand tu devras la tuer, vise le médaillon, vu la longueur de la chaîne, et la portée magique, tu n'as rien à craindre…. Une fois que tu auras tué ta mère, prononce ceci » dit Ann en lui tendant un bout de parchemin « Ta mère sera enfermée à l'intérieur, son âme, son corps, son esprit ainsi que son cœur…. Rien ne sera perdu, rien ne sera ajouté. Et tant que tu ne prononces pas la formule à l'envers, ce qui n'est pas évident à placer dans une conversation, elle ne reviendra pas. Pour elle, le temps sera comme arrêté au moment précis de sa première mort. Mais n'oublies pas de retirer la chaîne de ton cou, sinon, il risque d'y avoir des mauvaises surprises…. Enfin, tout ça ne sert à rien si tu comptes tuer ta mère pour de vrai. Tu me le rends ? »

-« NON ! » s'écria rapidement Drago « Non, c'est la seule possibilité qu'il me reste. Je peux lui expliquer, lui demander son avis ? »

-« Si ta mère veux mourir, la tuer ne sera qu'une aide lui évitant le suicide…. Si elle ne veut pas mettre sa vie en suspend et qu'elle veut continuer de vivre, alors là, tu auras un problème. Il faut que tu la tues pour prouver à ton père que tu mérites ta place dans les dernières parties de son plan » dit Ann « Je crois que tu devrais en parler avec ta mère. Elle n'est pas descendue dans une des auberges ? Parce que j'aurais jurée l'avoir vu…. Enfin, avoir vu une femme avec ta couleur de cheveux et un air hautain »

-« T'es sûre ? »

-« Sûre, non, mais peut-être voulait-elle te voir une dernière fois » dit Ann « Je dois filer, Ginny m'attend. Pense bien à ce que tu veux faire. Et je te le répète une dernière fois : va voir Severus, il est le seul à te comprendre assez bien pour t'aider »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Les résidents de l'appartement attendaient sur les marches à l'entrée du château. Ann avait rejoint le groupe après que Harry soit venu la chercher. Alex était assise seule, dans un coin, morose. Il restait 30mn avant l'arrivée de Mme Weasley, et déjà Minerva McGonagall faisait des allers-retours fréquents entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur pour s'assurer que la matriarche ne ferait pas d'esclandre en public. Elle pourrait en faire sans soucis dans le bureau des professeurs, mais pas en public. Tout, sauf en public !

Chaque membre de la famille Weasley, de sang ou de cœur, attendait l'arrivée de Mme Weasley avec appréhension. Et la non réapparition de George était une source supplémentaire d'angoisse. Lucinda, Kaede, Ambre, Charlie et Jane revinrent enfin du Chemin de Traverse, juste dans les temps.

-« Maman n'est pas encore arrivée » dit Charlie « Dommage, je ne louperais pas la Crise »

-« Et moi qui croyait que Gryffondor signifiait courage » dit Jane.

-« Tu ne connais pas notre mère » dit Bill « Tu n'as rien acheté ? »

-« J'ai rien trouvé dans quoi je sois à l'aise. Les robes et moi, ça a toujours fait 2 » répondit Jane « Mais Lucinda a dépenser pour nous 2 »

-« Moi, j'ai toujours pas de pendu comme compagnon, faut bien que je le travaille au corps » dit Lucinda en entrant.

-« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle entend par là » dit Harry « Sirius c'est un peu mon père, ce genre de remarque a de quoi déstabiliser l'ado que je suis »

-« On va vous laisser en famille » dit Kaede à l'égard des autres femmes « Ça sera s'en doute plus simple »

-« Ouais, qu'elle ne nous prenne pas à partie » dit Jane « Si elle est si horrible que ça, je l'imagine bien faire un sermon à chacun d'entre nous, tant qu'elle est sur la lancée »

-« Tu connais mieux ma mère que je ne l'aurais crû » dit Bill.

-« C'est pas la première matrone que je rencontre » dit Jane en se levant « Courage, après la pluie vient le beau temps, non ? »

-« Sauf que là, ça sent le bel orage » dit Charlie « On se voit au dîner, si je suis encore en vie ! »

-« Ta mère n'aura rien contre toi » dit Kaede « N'oublies pas de respirer »

-« Très drôle ! » dit Charlie en s'asseyant « Où est George ? »

-« Disparu » dit Fred « Je ne l'ai vu nulle part à Pré-au-Lard »

-« Oui, c'est normal, il était sur le Chemin de Traverse » dit Charlie.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je croyais que tu le savais »

-« Il ne me parle pas trop, en ce moment » dit Fred.

-« J'aurais juré l'avoir vu partir par Cheminette avant que nous ne transplanions »

-« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas transplané ? » demanda Sam.

-« Faut être dans le bon état psychologique » dit Bill « S'il a autant la tête dans ses pensées que durant la semaine passée, valait mieux prendre la Poudre de Cheminette…. Enfin une réaction mûre chez lui ! »

-« Vous êtes vache » dit Fred.

-« T'es sûr ? » demanda Charlie « Réfléchie bien, parce qu'on t'a vu évoluer et devenir adulte, mais George a plutôt semblé régresser »

-« Maman arrive dans 15mn » dit Ginny « Si elle n'a pas d'avance »

-« Voilà un rouquin » dit Ann « Il a pas l'air sûr de lui »

-« Ça peut pas être George alors »

Ann se leva et se dirigea vers Alex, toujours dans son coin. Elle se pencha pour lui murmurer un truc à l'oreille, la tira pour la lever et réussit enfin à la faire partir à la rencontre de George.

-« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda Marco.

-« Si on te le demande, tu diras que t'en sais rien » répondit Ann en se rasseyant à côté de Harry.

-« Tu crois que ça se passera bien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

-« Si Mme Weasley lui laisse le temps dont il a besoin, oui »

-« Comment ça le temps dont il a besoin ? » demanda Ron.

-« Occupe-toi de tes fesses » répondit Ann « C'est entre George et Alex ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

George faisait des allers-retours en marmonnant, regardant l'herbe écrasée par ses pas, se concentrant sur ce qu'il voulait et devait dire. Lorsque Alexandra fut assez près pour entendre ses baragouinements, il remarqua enfin 2 petits pieds attendant sur son chemin. George releva la tête et sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à la voir.

-« Alex ? »

-« Je t'ai fait peur ? »

-« Non, juste surpris, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées » dit George, ayant soudainement la bouche sèche « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« Ann m'a poussée à venir te voir. D'après elle, tes allers-retours sont le signe que tu veux me parler » dit Alex « Mais à t'entendre parler tout seul, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je m'en aille »

-« Oui » dit George « Euh non ! »

-« Oui ou non ? »

-« Oui, je veux te parler, non, ne t'en va pas »

-« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » demanda Alex, bien plus calmement qu'elle n'était.

-« Je te demanderais tout d'abord de ne pas m'interrompre, j'ai déjà assez de pression avec l'arrivée proche de ma mère, je ne veux pas m'embrouiller encore plus. Ensuite, tu pourras me répondre. D'accord ? »

-« D'accord »

-« Alors sache d'abord qu'Ann m'a mis au courant de tes projets dans le pire des cas »

-« Elle n'avait…. »

-« Tu avais promis » la coupa George, fixant ses pieds pour mieux se concentrer, mais lui tenant fermement les mains « Je suis certain de ne pas être, à l'heure actuel, prêt à être papa. Mais j'ai encore 6 mois pour y arriver…. Ensuite, sache que j'ai pris ma décision sans tenir compte de l'enfant »

-« Oh »

-« Concernant mon avenir, le tien et le notre, j'ai dû me projeter loin dans le futur pour savoir ce que j'attendais de la vie »

-« Et ? »

-« Laisse-moi parler, tu m'embrouilles »

-« Pardon »

-« Il faut aussi que tu saches que ce n'est pas la peur de la réaction de ma mère qui m'a fait prendre cette décision, mais qu'il faut enfin que je devienne responsable de mes actes et que j'arrête de me cacher derrière tout ce qui passe à portée de main…. » dit George « Voilà, la situation est posée, je voulais que tu saches que j'ai réellement pris seul cette décision, et que, même si les choses sont un peu précipitées, c'est celle que j'aurais choisi tôt ou tard »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre » répondit George en la regardant droit dans les yeux, appuyant ainsi sa réponse.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Il est vrai qu'à l'heure actuelle et même avant cette annonce, on avait du mal à vivre ensemble…. Mais on peut faire des compromis et des concessions, non ? »

-« Tu seras là, tout le temps, à chaque fois que lui ou moi on en aura besoin »

-« Oui…. Et je veux faire plus encore, je veux m'endormir tous les soirs à côté de toi et me réveiller de la même manière, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et c'est pourquoi » dit George en mettant un genou à terre et en sortant une bague « Je te le demande humblement : veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« C'est long, mais de quoi ils causent ? » demanda Ginny « Ah, non ? George la demande en mariage ! »

-« Juste à temps, maman et papa arrivent ! » dit Ron « Allez, levons-nous »

-« Au moins elle a vu la scène et elle ne l'écharpe pas vivant » dit Bill, voyant sa mère arriver, rouge de colère.

-« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fait des gamins pareil » ronchonna Mme Weasley « Incapables de faire les choses dans le bon sens et dans les temps »

-« Bonjour Madame Weasley »

-« Minerva, bonjour » répondit abruptement Mme Weasley « Il est dans son bureau ? »

-« Oui, il vous attend »

-« Bien » dit Mme Weasley « George, reste avec ton père pendant que je parle avec Dumbledore, on réglera cette histoire après »

-« D'accord » répondit George, alors que sa mère entrait et se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau directorial.

-« Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Dumbledore » dit Harry.

-« Comment elle a pris la nouvelle ? » demanda Charlie à son père.

-« Bien, je crois. C'est le fait que ça s'est produit qui la dérange. Ça lui passera…. De toute façon, il faut qu'elle se défoule sur quelqu'un, et à l'heure actuel le Directeur semble le coupable idéal »

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Hermione « Il n'est pas en cause »

-« En cause ou non, une élève ne devrait pas tomber enceinte avant sa sortie de Poudlard, les cours d'éducation sexuelles, les potions et sortilèges sont là pour ça. Comme le fait que les dortoirs des filles ne soient pas accessibles aux garçons…. Je crois que c'est le fait qu'Alex ait pris un Cognard en plein ventre qui la révolte le plus »

-« Au fait » demanda innocemment Ann « C'est quoi la réponse à la question ? »

C'est Alexandra qui répondit, en se blottissant contre George et en calant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit et Fred sauta sur son jumeau. Quand à Mr Weasley, il serra précautionneusement sa future belle-fille contre lui.

-« J'y pense » dit Fred « Qui veut parier sur le premier enfant de la nouvelle génération Weasley »

-« Garçon, fille, 1, 2 ou 3, bosseur ou farceur » demanda Marco « Ça fait un sacré nombre de possibilité »

-« On va commencer par 1, tu veux bien » dit Alex.

-« 1, oui, ça me va ! » répondit Marco « Mais je veux une nièce ! »

-« A moins que tu ne te maries avec ma sœur » dit Charlie en faisant les gros yeux « Tu ne peux être l'oncle de cet enfant »

-« Sauf que je suis leur demi-frère par mon père ! » répondit Marco « Alors si, je peux être tonton. Je serais le meilleur des tontons ! »

-« Il va en avoir des oncles et tantes ce petit » dit Dumbledore, en vie, suivi de Mme Weasley « Le premier né d'une nouvelle génération de Weasley, il sera gâté, j'en suis sûr ! »

-« Tu en penses quoi, chérie ? » demanda Mr Weasley.

-« J'en penses que j'aurais aimé qu'ils attendent de sortir de Poudlard avant de fonder une famille » dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Alexandra « Quand à vous, Alexandra, bienvenue dans la famille »

-« Merci » répondit timidement la jeune femme.

-« Et quand à toi » dit-elle à George « Tu as intérêt à bien t'occuper d'elle et de ton enfant, sinon, je me ferais une joie de te corriger ! »

-« Oui, maman »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Mme Weasley était contente de l'initiative de George, elle le lui aurait imposé de toute manière. Cependant il y avait un bémol : Mme Weasley ne tolèrerait pas que l'enfant vienne au monde sans que ses parents soient mariés. George et Alex se marieront civilement dès leur sortie de Poudlard, pour avoir le temps de mettre en place un petit nid douillet pour la future famille avant l'arrivée d'un nouveau Weasley.

Les paris allaient bon train chez les Gryffondors, cela allait tellement bien que la nouvelle s'était répandue avant même le début des examens, et tout Poudlard pariait sur le premier né des Jumeaux Farceurs. Majoritairement, les pronostiques étaient : 1 enfant, garçon et farceur. Alex fut bichonnée durant toute sa semaine d'examen, et de nombreuses filles vinrent lui toucher le ventre, prétextant que cela leur porterait chance par la suite.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ann ne fut pas mécontente d'en finir avec ses examens. Evidemment, en pratique tous les examinateurs furent éblouis par ses capacités, mais se fut le cas avec la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor. Globalement, McGonagall était très fière de sa maison, et Dumbledore très fier de ses élèves en général. Les cours supplémentaires de mise en condition d'utilisation de sorts avaient boosté l'apprentissage et le travail pratique des élèves.

-« J'adore le 9 juin ! » dit Ann en se posant contre un arbre, au bord du lac « C'est la fin des examens ! »

-« Alors, ça t'a fait quoi d'en repasser ? » demanda Ginny.

-« J'aime bien, surtout la tête des examinateurs ! » dit Ann en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Harry « Et toi, comment tu as trouvé ça ? »

-« Je pense que je vais bien m'en tirer en pratique, sauf en divination évidemment. Sinon, la théorie risque d'être dure en histoire, mais beaucoup moins que si j'avais encore eu Binns » répondit Harry.

-« Vivement l'année prochaine » dit Marco « Ce gars est un somnifère, même avec 5 expressos double dose, il m'endort ! »

-« On n'a pas encore fini, nous » dit Ginny « Y'a encore pratique de Métamorphose et Théorie de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Si je me plante, Charlie va me tuer »

-« Vivement Samedi, avec la Grande Fête de Clôture » dit Ron.

-« Parle pour toi, encore une fois ce n'est ouvert qu'à partir de la 5ème année » dit Ginny.

-« Fait une fête dans l'appartement » suggéra Ann « Il sera en majorité vide »

-« Vaut mieux la faire dans la Salle Commune » dit Marco « De cette manière vous n'aurez pas à feinter pour rentrer, si jamais ça dure jusque tard dans la nuit !... Bon, faut que je file, j'ai un rencard dans 5mn de l'autre côté du château. Je n'aime pas devoir faire de la peine aux filles, ça me peine en retour ! »

-« Pourquoi lui ferait-il de la peine ? » demanda Ron « Il sort avec une fille en ce moment ? »

-« Non » répondit Ann « Simplement parce qu'il n'aime pas, à quelques jours de la fin des cours, s'encombrer avec une relation sentimentale et devoir rompre sur le quai de la gare, juste devant les parents. Car évidemment il ne serait pas fidèle durant les vacances »

-« Et toi, Gin', tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? » demanda Hermione « Je te trouve épanouie »

-« Je vais être tantine, un petit bout de chou aura besoin de moi pour que je lui apprenne comment passer à travers autant de Weasley ! »

-« J'en reviens pas que Marco soit le frère des Jumelles » dit Ron « Et pourtant, maintenant que je le sais, c'est indéniable, je vois les ressemblances…. Ce qui est bien, c'est que maintenant il n'aura pas à sortir avec toi pour faire partie de notre famille »

-« Parce que tu crois que c'est si honorifique d'être un Weasley ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Pour sûr, c'est la meilleure famille qui soit ! » répondit Ron, très fier de lui.

-« Gnagnagna ! » dit Ginny « Bon, je vous laisse…. Révisions de dernière minute ! Profitez bien du soleil pour moi ! »

-« T'inquiète, on va bien lézarder maintenant ! » dit Ron.

-« Moi, je vais plutôt aller faire mes devoirs de vacances » dit Hermione « Comme ça je serais tranquille »

-« Hermione, apprend à te reposer. Et puis, si tu y vas dans 1h, une grande partie de la bibliothèque sera libre » dit Ann « Donc, se sera plus tranquille, et tu auras toute la bibliothèque pour toi »

-« Vu comme ça…. » dit Hermione en se recalant contre Ron « Autant profiter de ce beau soleil, trop rare ! »


	23. Chapitre 21 '156' : Attaque et Torture

**Chapitre 21 (156) : Torture et attaque**

Les examens étaient enfin terminés pour tout le monde et les élèves profitaient enfin de leur temps libre. Chez les plus anciens, le Bal des Sortants, étaient un grand évènement où tous recevaient de la part du Directeur de Poudlard et du Directeur de leur Maison une sorte de Diplôme personnalisé pour les remercier d'être passés par Poudlard pour leurs études. Les élèves de 5ème et de 6èmes années étaient invités à la fête pour la rendre plus accueillante (et aussi parce que la plupart du temps, ils arrivaient à s'y faire inviter, donc cela avait été mis en place officiellement).

Ce bal permettait aux enseignants de faire une sorte de Remise de Diplôme, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient faire normalement puisque les diplômes ou résultats d'Aspics arrivaient directement à l'élève, durant les vacances. Vu le côté cérémonial de cette fête, il était primordial d'être correctement vêtu, quelque soit son année, et encore plus pour les Sortants.

Il va s'en dire que du côté des filles de l'appartement, la tension était grande en ce samedi soir _(12 juin)_. Ginny avait été réquisitionnée pour aider, alors qu'Hélène se préparait calmement pour sa sortie avec Neville. Bref, Ginny se sentait un peu mise à part, mais une soirée en tête à tête avec Marco, ça ne pouvait pas se refuser, et tant pis pour la fête dans la Salle Commune, ses camarades pouvaient largement mettre de l'ambiance sans leur aide. Il faudrait juste qu'elle veille à ce que rien n'arrive aux oreilles de ses frères !

La seule qui ne semblait pas stressée par la soirée, c'était Ann. Elle regardait distraitement ses amies, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Ginny s'en rendit enfin compte.

-« Tu ne te prépares pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Si, si…. Bien sûr » dit Ann « J'étais juste dans mes pensées »

-« C'est pour bientôt, c'est ça ? » murmura-t-elle.

-« Les filles le savent bien » dit Ann « Pas besoin de murmurer. Elles font juste ce que je leur ai demandé : ne pas larmoyer, s'apitoyer ou quoique se soit du même genre…. Enfin, ça ne nous a pas empêché de pleurer comme des madeleines ce matin. Même Marco était troublé »

-« Tu sembles si résignée » s'étonna Ginny « Je serais dans une de ces colères moi »

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est pour cela que j'ai été conçue. C'est d'être marié à Harry, d'avoir plein d'amis qui est anormal dans mon cas…. Harry va avoir besoin de toi, comme de tout le monde. Ne le laisses pas se replier sur lui-même, s'il te plait »

-« Je n'aime pas la manière dont tu dis ça » dit Ginny « On dirait une dernière volonté »

-« Se sera peut-être le cas » dit Ann « Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais. Normalement, je ne serais pas la Fille du Phoenix si je n'avais pas les capacités du phœnix, c'est-à-dire de renaître de mes cendres, ou de renaître tout court, tout simplement »

-« Et si ça n'arrive pas ? »

-« Arthur a été là pour nous montrer que ça pouvait arriver. Le problème est que je ne sais pas quand ça arrivera »

-« Et durant toute la soirée et les jours à venir, il va falloir que je fasse semblant d'être bien devant Harry, c'est ça ? »

-« Tu n'as qu'à prétexter une rupture difficile, si tu ne veux pas avoir un sourire hypocrite. Mais oui, c'est bien ce que je te demande, et ce que j'ai demandé à tout le monde…. Il n'y a que Harry qui ignore à quel point c'est proche »

-« Proche comment ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Trop proche » dit Ann en se levant « Faut que j'aille me préparer »

Ann quitta la chambre des Jumelles et celles-ci serrèrent Ginny dans leur bras, comme Hermione et Hélène. Il fallait faire face, donner l'impression de l'innocence et de l'ignorance. Au moins pour Harry.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Du côté des garçons, Harry aussi avait du mal à être joyeux. Ron et Neville attendaient qu'il se prépare en jouant aux échecs.

-« Tu crois qu'il sait ? » murmura Neville.

-« Je parie que oui » répondit Ron.

-« Et tu te sens prêt, toi ? »

-« On ne l'est jamais réellement jusqu'à ce qu'on y soit pleinement confronté » dit Ron « Tu angoisses ? »

-« Oui…. Je maîtrise mieux mes sorts maintenant, mais je crois que j'ai peur »

-« Il n'y a que les idiots qui n'ont pas peur » leur dit Harry depuis la fenêtre avant de se lever « Et je vous entend très bien aussi »

-« Et comment tu le prends ? »

-« Comment tu l'as su ? »

-« Je ne crois pas avoir vraiment le choix, Neville » dit Harry « Et Ann a beau bloqué ses pensées, ses gestes trahissent son inquiétude. Et je lis la tristesse au fond de ses yeux, et son angoisse aussi…. Cela risque d'être notre dernière soirée ensemble, tous ensemble je veux dire. Il faut lui donner les meilleurs souvenirs du monde »

-« Alors sourire, blague et sourire, c'est ça ? » demanda Ron.

-« Ça ne va pas être facile…. Surtout que j'en n'ai pas envie. Mais elle s'y efforcera elle aussi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de vouloir un peu de joie pour cette soirée…. »

-« Alors prépare-toi, parce qu'on n'attend plus que toi » dit Ron « Les Jumeaux sont déjà en bas, ils ont aidé les jeunes à organiser la fête »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

La Grande Salle avait perdu ses longues Tables mais les bancs étaient toujours présents, vers l'estrade des professeurs. Les élèves s'installèrent selon leurs maisons, les dernières années sur les bancs de devant. Dumbledore s'avança pour prendre la parole.

-« Chers élèves, chers Sortants. C'est avec une joie mêlée de peine que je vous parle ce soir…. 7 années, oui, 7 années que vous êtes arrivés ici, à Poudlard. Je me rappelle de certains d'entre vous, à la Cérémonie de Répartition. Mais vous avez grandi, certains sont déjà des adultes pour nous, les Sorciers. Dans moins d'une semaine vous quitterez Poudlard définitivement, je l'espère pour vous tous, évidemment…. Mais vous serez toujours les bienvenus chez nous ! » dit Dumbledore « Mais cessons les bavardages, et commençons la Cérémonie. Mr Davies Roger, de Serdaigle »

Sous les applaudissements, le premier élève de la liste des sortants monta sur l'estrade pour recevoir le diplôme de Poudlard. Il en profita pour faire apparaître une pluie de fleur. Et la liste continua, tous étaient applaudis et faisait une démonstration d'un sortilège vu durant l'une de leur 7années à Poudlard. Il y eut des fleurs offertes aux professeurs féminins, et des bouteilles d'alcool pour les professeurs masculins. Quand arriva le tour des Jumeaux Weasley, les derniers de la liste cette année là, Dumbledore fit une pause.

-« Je pense parler au nom de tous les Professeurs en disant que les couloirs vont paraître bien silencieux une fois que vous ne serez plus ici »

-« On va pas vous manquer quand même ? » demanda Fred.

-« … Hum…. Je risquerais des remarques si je répondais oui ! » dit Dumbledore en leur tendant le Diplôme « Continuez de faire rire le monde, nous en avons tous besoin ! »

-« OUAIS ! On l'a eu !!!! » s'écrièrent les Jumeaux, faisant rire tout le monde !

-« Et maintenant, clôturons le cycle en chantant l'hymne de Poudlard » dit Dumbledore, en se mettant à chanter.

Lorsque tout le monde eu fini de chanter, à son rythme comme toujours, les applaudissements fusèrent et un buffet froid apparut, attirant l'attention de tous. Des groupes se formèrent et des discussions et des éclats de rire se firent entendre. Les professeurs faisaient le tour des groupes, félicitant les sortants, rappelant à certains de passer dans leurs bureaux pour obtenir des lettres d'appui, pour leur entretien ou leur dossier.

Ann et Dumbledore s'écartèrent du groupe et Harry en profita pour graver un souvenir dans sa mémoire. Son épouse, dans une superbe robe de soie rouge, ravissante avec ses cheveux attachés par des rubans dorés. Il se doutait que la discussion tournait au macabre, mais elle gardait le sourire, comme si c'était un jour comme les autres. Il le savait, lui, que c'était pour bientôt. Et il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, qu'il ne devrait rien y faire, car c'était ainsi que cela devait se produire. Il espérait juste qu'elle passerait de si bons moments avant de partir, qu'elle reviendrait vite. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. C'était tout ce qu'ILS pouvaient espérer.

Lorsque les Wizard Sisters apparurent de manière fracassante sur scène, il ne put empêcher Samantha de l'entraîner dans un tourbillon endiablé.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Voilà mes dernières volontés, Professeur » dit Ann en tendant un minuscule parchemin à Dumbledore.

-« En êtes-vous certaine ? »

-« Il faut bien y penser. Je fais de vous mon mandataire testamentaire, c'est vous qui vous chargerez des petits problèmes. Il y a un peu d'argent pour que tous puissent commencer dans la vie, j'aimerais qu'ils le placent dans l'immobilier, qu'ils aient leur chez eux »

-« D'accord »

-« Il y a aussi les modalités pour mes compagnons. Harry s'occupera de Fumerolle, Sissy et Gryffin, il risque d'avoir du mal avec lui, j'espère qu'ils s'entendront. Kaede sera la seule à pouvoir approcher Gédéon, alors je le lui confie »

-« Et Ambre et Lucinda ? »

-« Ambre est en bonne voie d'humanisation. Quand à Lucinda, cela fait des semaines voir des mois qu'elle ne s'est pas transformée. Je pense qu'il lui sera de plus en plus difficile de le faire complètement. Veillez sur elle, d'accord »

-« D'accord. D'autres points ? »

-« Normalement tout est écrit dans mon testament. Ce n'est pas vraiment équitable, mais certains en ont plus besoin que d'autres »

-« Et pour leur formation ? »

-« Harry saura les guider, je lui ai déjà montré où se trouvait la réponse. Et vous les encadrerez au mieux, je le sais »

-« Cela va être difficile »

-« Je sais…. Oh, et méfiez-vous de cette Toffee, elle est trop caramel pour moi »

-« Caramel ? » demanda Dumbledore « Ou bien Fudge ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, je la vois avec du caramel, des tonnes de caramel autour d'elle…. Méfiez-vous, d'accord ? »

-« Oui, je garderais un œil sur elle »

-« Merci…. Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai encore des choses à régler, et j'ai si peu de temps »

-« Profitez que Harry soit occupé » dit Dumbledore en la saluant « J'espère vous revoir bientôt »

-« Moi aussi ! » murmura Ann « Moi aussi »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ann passa le début la soirée à discuter avec un peu tout le monde, professeurs et élèves, pendant que Harry l'observait ou acceptait de danser. Lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, se pelotonnant dans ses bras, les slows commencèrent, et ils y participèrent.

-« Tu as discuté avec tout le monde ? » lui murmura Harry.

-« Non, il me reste encore une ou deux personnes à voir. Je ne pouvais pas le faire en public »

-« Drago, évidemment »

-« Harry, je sais que tu ne l'apprécieras jamais » dit Ann, peinée « Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne le voudriez, l'un comme l'autre…. Mais c'est toi que je préfère »

-« J'espère ! » dit Harry « Tu me promets de faire attention ? »

-« Comme toujours »

-« De faire vraiment attention, je veux dire »

-« Je ne suis pas toi, tu sais »

-« Et je t'aime encore plus pour ça ! » dit Harry.

-« Je t'aime »

Ils n'osaient se dire à quel point ils allaient se manquer, à quel point cela serait dur. Ils le savaient, qu'ils leur restaient que peu de temps. Mais ils savaient, ils étaient résignés plutôt, parce que quoiqu'ils pourraient dire ou faire ne changerait pas le destin, car il ne devait pas changer, sous aucun prétexte il ne devait changer.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Où es Ann ? » demanda Marco, quand Harry rentra enfin de la soirée.

-« Elle devait discuter. Elle m'a promis de me rejoindre le plus rapidement possible » dit Harry « Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? »

-« Sans les Jumeaux, ce n'est pas vraiment une soirée sympa » dit Ginny « Et puis, on a discuté de nos amours brisés respectifs…. Marco a beaucoup parlé ! »

-« Hey, même pas vrai d'ailleurs ! »

-« Si Ann rentre par là, dites-lui que je suis au Sanctuaire, j'ai besoin de m'isoler un peu »

-« Pas de souci ! On passera le message » dit Marco, alors que Harry disparaissait « Ça y est, ça a commencé »

-« T'es sûr ? »

-« Elle m'a déjà dit au revoir, avant même la soirée » dit Ginny « Bon, ce n'était pas un adieu, parce qu'il y a toujours la possibilité qu'elle revienne »

-« Arthur ! »

-« Oui, y'a Arthur qui est une preuve possible. Mais cela peut aussi être un dysfonctionnement temporel, personne ne peut le savoir. Enfin, elle m'a quand même dit au revoir, et deux ou trois petits conseils de vie »

-« A moi aussi » dit Marco « D'ici peu, se sera la Grande Bataille »

-« Pas la Bataille Finale ? » demanda Ginny.

-« L'autre cinglé ne se fera pas avoir 2 fois » dit Marco « Je pense quand même qu'il a compris ce qu'il risquait si Harry était protégé. Alors c'est vraiment pas pensable qu'il tente de tuer Harry directement après la Protection »

-« J'ai peur Marco »

-« Tu veux que je te dise, moi aussi »

-« Ça ne me rassure pas » dit Ginny, en serrant un coussin contre son cœur.

-« Ça a commencé, c'est ça ? » demanda Alex en voyant leur tête « Ne me dites pas que c'est ça »

-« Alors je ne te le dirais pas » dit Marco.

-« Où est Harry? » demanda George.

-« Au Sanctuaire » dit Ginny « Je suppose qu'il sait plus que nous tous ce qui est prévu, et qu'il ne peut rien y faire »

-« FAIS CHIER ! » hurla Alex en pulvérisant un vase contre le mur.

-« On le savait dès le départ » dit George en la prenant dans les bras.

-« C'est trop injuste »

-« La vie est injuste, sœurette ! » dit Sam, revenant de la soirée elle aussi « Elle est dure, vache et injuste…. Mais elle nous l'a demandé : on ne doit pas la chercher, c'est elle qui nous trouvera. Maintenant, comme plus tard »

-« Vous en faîtes des têtes ! » lança Ron, revenant lui aussi.

-« Ron ! » dit Hermione en le tapant sur le bras.

-« Aie ! » répondit celui-ci « Où est Harry ? »

-« Au Sanctuaire »

-« J'y vais ! » dit Ron.

-« Non, tu restes là ! » dit Hermione « Si Harry veut de nous, il saura où nous trouver. Ses parents sont là-bas, il doit avoir besoin de les voir, de les retrouver. Et Dumbledore va le surveiller de prêt dans les heures qui viennent. Et souvient-toi qu'on est lié à Ann, on le saura quand elle sera en danger, nos petits doigts frémiront »

-« J'espère que ça marchera ce truc ! »

-« Ça a déjà marché auparavant, pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas cette fois-ci ? »

-« Bon, ben, je vais dormir. J'ai entraînement tôt demain matin » dit Ron, préférant fuir l'ambiance lourde et pesante du salon.

-« On va y aller nous aussi » dit Fred « Autant être en pleine forme pour ce qu'il se prépare »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ann et Drago s'étaient isolés dans la roseraie. Il avait beaucoup de mal à la regarder en face, ses mains tremblaient et de la sueur, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, était visible sur son front.

-« Comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère ? »

-« Bien…. Mal…. Comment peut-on dire que ça s'est bien passé quand sa mère meurt ? »

-« Disons que ça s'est passé au mieux selon les circonstances »

-« Tu n'as pas peur ? »

-« Drago, même si j'ai peur, c'est le courage qui me fait continuer à avancer »

-« Les Gryffondors peuvent avoir peur ? »

-« Il n'y a que les gens stupides qui n'auraient pas peur dans les circonstances actuelles. Nous sommes courageux, pas des têtes brûlées »

-« Oh »

-« Comme vous, vous êtes rusés, mais pas forcément méchants…. Bon, à l'heure actuelle ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de la majorité. Mais il n'empêche que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Mangemorts. Je me trompe ? »

-« Non. Evidemment, tous ne finissent pas comme ça »

-« Et tous les Gryffondors ne finissent pas à combatte les Mangemorts…. Il y a des traîtres, chez nous aussi. Même si le terme n'a pas la même signification entre nos 2 maisons ! »

-« Tu trouves le courage de faire des plaisanteries, en cette heure ? »

-« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? »

-« Pour gagner un peu de temps » avoua Drago « Si je t'emmène directement dans les cachots, on risque de nous voir. Or, il faut que je sois le moins possible le coupable idéal pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ma maison »

-« Parce que tu crois que personne ne sait que vous manigancez quelque chose de très gros ? »

-« Ils savent ? »

-« Ils ne sont pas stupides, Drago ! » dit Ann « Dumbledore sait mieux que quiconque quels sont les signes avant coureurs d'une grande conspiration…. Es-tu allé voir Severus ? »

-« Change pas de sujet »

-« Toi non plus !... Alors ? »

-« Pas encore »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Qu'il soit vraiment trop tard ? »

-« NON ! » s'exclama Drago « Mais Pansy me colle aux fesses, la seule chose que je sois autorisé à faire ce soir c'est de te faire venir dans les cachots »

-« Je suppose sous un faux prétexte »

-« Evidemment ! »

-« Et c'est Pansy qui l'a trouvé »

-« Oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Bon, alors ce ne doit pas être difficile de le trouver : potions ! »

-« Comment t'as deviné ? »

-« C'est la seule chose qui nous lie. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle elle a commencé à me détester. La boucle est bouclée »

-« On y va ? »

-« Tu veux vraiment y aller ? Si tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas à le changer ? »

-« Ombre a encore des choses à régler. Et c'est moi que vous voulez, pour atteindre Harry »

-« C'est pas toi, Ombre ? »

-« Présentement, je ne porte pas de cape et je n'apparais pas via d'autres corps que le mien »

-« Oh ! » fit Drago « Il ne va pas aimer ça »

-« Qui ça ? »

-« Mon père »

-« Drago, si je peux faire en sorte qu'il se plante le plus longtemps possible, je le ferais » dit Ann en quittant la roseraie « Tu devais me parler de potions, c'était pour quel problème ? »

-« Elle est malade ! » murmura Drago « Elle va droit à la mort ! »

-« Je t'attends, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

-« J'arrive…. » dit enfin Drago, se rendant compte qu'il n'était qu'un rouage et pas la machine « J'ai un souci avec une potion, j'ai oublié de l'étiqueter et je ne sais plus ce que c'est »

-« Murmure, la soirée est finie, alors Rusard ne sera pas content de nous chopper » dit Ann, rentrant dans le jeu « C'est toujours au même endroit ? »

-« Non, je les ai transféré dans un autre cachot »

-« Où ça ? »

-« Je vais te montrer, suis-moi »

Il savait qu'il regretterait toute sa vie, longue comme courte, de l'avoir conduit à son père. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et elle ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Quel serait son état d'esprit si c'était lui qui se rendait à l'abattoir ?

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le cachot, Ann sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre, les mains tremblantes. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette pièce et elle ne savait pas quoi. Tout ce qu'elle savait, au moment où on lui assénait un coup violant derrière la tête, c'est qu'elle ne sortirait jamais indemne de cette pièce.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry était agenouillé au centre du Sanctuaire, entre les cercueils de ses 2 parents. Il avait les mains jointes et priait. Il était tellement concentré que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

-« Protégez-la, je vous en prie. Protégez-la de ce qui doit lui arriver, faites qu'elle ne souffre pas trop, qu'elle trouve la force de revenir ensuite…. Je vous en prie, aider-moi ! »

Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais Harry continuait de prier, avec toute la ferveur et tout l'amour dont il était capable. Avec toute la peur et toute l'angoisse qui progressaient en lui.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ressenti une vive douleur à la nuque, sans parler de ses épaules ou encore de ses poignets. Lorsqu'elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar de plus, elle vit qu'elle avait tord et raison à la fois. C'était un cauchemar, mais réveillé.

Elle était en grande partie suspendue au plafond par des chaînes auxquelles ses poignets étaient menottés. Elle touchait que difficilement le sol, par la pointe des pieds. Elle se regarda un peu, du moins ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle fut rassurée de se voir entière et indemne. Sale, oui, sans doute d'être tombée avec le coup dans le cou. Mais entière.

Cela l'inquiéta aussi. Elle aurait préféré dormir pendant qu'on la torturait, au moins elle n'aurait pas eu de souvenirs. Mais manque de pot, c'était moins drôle pour le tortionnaire…. Evidemment !

Elle essaya de briser les chaînes par un sort. Rien. Elle continua en voulant faire sortir sa baguette. Nada. Faire sortir son épée. Que dalle…. Transplaner ! Peine perdue. Elle était bloquée là, sans possibilité magique de sortir. Sans possibilité magique du tout, ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient plus s'extérioriser. Mais elle sentait déjà une amélioration au niveau de sa nuque, ils pouvaient donc encore agir intérieurement, ce qui était plus réconfortant que de ne plus en avoir du tout.

Elle observa la pièce. Il n'y avait ni porte, ni fenêtre ni cheminée apparente. La seule chose visible était un poêle dans lequel le feu brûlait…. Cela n'avait rien de bon, car ça aurait été étonnant que ce soit pour la garder au chaud.

A moins que ce ne soit pour qu'elle n'ait très chaud. Elle commençait à avoir soif et la bouche sèche. Elle sentait la sueur naître au niveau de son cuir chevelu, et commençait à perler le long de ses tempes.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

_Dimanche 13 juin, au petit matin. Bureau de Dumbledore._

-« Des nouvelles d'Ann ? » demanda Jane.

-« Non, pas la moindre » lui répondit Dumbledore « Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Jouer aux ombres » répondit sarcastiquement Jane « Les affaires sont toujours au même endroit ? »

-« Toujours »

-« Vous savez que je n'aime pas faire ça ? » demanda Jane.

-« Vous savez que je n'aime pas vous demander de faire cela ? » répondit Dumbledore « Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut que se soit le plus clair dans la tête de tout le monde : Ann et Ombre doivent sembler être 2 personnes différentes, je veux que des Serpentards vous voient, suis-je assez clair ? »

-« Limpide ! » répondit Jane « Et pour Harry ? »

-« Il n'est toujours pas revenu…. Il est encore au Sanctuaire, il prie »

-« Il prie ? »

-« Pour Ann »

-« Yerk…. Enfin, si on n'a pas à le surveiller, c'est déjà une bonne chose » dit Jane « J'y vais, mais j'en ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ann n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, mais elle se doutait qu'elle était passée depuis longtemps au dimanche. Alors qu'elle tentait de faire céder physiquement le point d'encrage des chaînes, elle eut la désagréable mais non moins attendue surprise de voir entrer Pansy Parkinson. Il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose d'encore plus mauvais qu'à l'habitude.

-« Surprise, surprise !!! » dit Pansy « Bien dormi ? »

-« Où est Drago ? »

-« Dans la Grande Salle, petite idiote ! » dit Pansy « Il remonte dans mon estime, il a fait sa part du contrat, ses parts, pardon…. Il tue sa chère maman, qui ne m'aimait pas trop. Il t'emmène à nous, enfin, pour le moment à moi. Et là, il se fait bien voir de tout le monde, il est même autorisé à converser avec ce cher professeur Rogue, damné soit-il ! »

-« J'aurais juré que vous adoriez Rogue à Serpentard ? »

-« C'est devenu un chien-chien à sa mémère » dit Pansy en faisant une grimace la rendant encore plus proche du pékinois « L'amour est une chose que je ne comprendrais jamais »

-« J'aurais juré que tu aimais Drago »

-« J'aime son père…. Drago était le seul Malefoy que j'aurais pu approcher en public, à cause de Narcissa. Mais maintenant, Lucius est veuf, et moi, je peux enfin l'avoir ! »

-« Et Lucius ? » demanda Ann, faisant la conversation pour obtenir des renseignements mais aussi gagner du temps.

-« Lucius et moi cela fait déjà 3ans qu'on se fréquente…. Il a beaucoup plus d'expérience que son fils » dit Pansy, en levant sa manche droite « Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait, pour preuve de son amour »

-« Il t'a mordu ? » s'étonna Ann « Vous donnez dans le sadomasochisme ? »

-« Le quoi ?... Peu importe. Le jour où il m'a fait la surprise de venir en pleine nuit dans ma chambre, j'ai découvert l'amour. Après ça, Drago n'était que la roue de secours, la seule possibilité pour moi d'être proche de Lucius même pendant les vacances…. Il fallait donner le change, évidemment, mais il n'y a que Lucius qui sait ce que j'aime ! »

-« S'il te plait, n'en rajoute pas »

-« Je n'y comptais pas…. Mais fais-moi plaisir, parles-en à Drago, quand il viendra te voir. Parce qu'il faudra bien qu'il te voit. Parce que je veux détruire tout ce que tu as mis en lui, toute cette faiblesse…. C'est à cause de toi » dit Pansy en giflant Ann « Que Lucius m'en veuille, parce que je n'ai pas su être plus forte et plus insidieuse que toi, dans l'esprit de Drago »

-« Je peux te poser une question ? »

-« Tu peux, nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous…. Enfin, toi moins que moi, évidemment »

-« Que se passera-t-il quand ils apprendront que Narcissa est morte ? »

-« Pourquoi l'apprendrait-il ? »

-« Ça va se voir, quand même ? »

-« Drago lui a tondu la tête, on a assez de Polynectar pour faire toutes les sorties nécessaires…. Tu vois, Lucius pense à tout, lui ! »

-« Et son Maître ? »

-« Laisse-nous ! »

-« C'est ton père qui doit venir »

-« Mais je suis là ! Tu oublies le Polynectar avec les cheveux de mon fils » répondit Lucius « Va manger »

-« Oui »

-« Ça va durer longtemps encore, cette apparence ? »

-« Plus trop » dit Lucius alors qu'il commençait à changer « Aussi simple que de changer de tenue…. Alors dit-moi, où est Ombre ? »

-« J'en sais rien »

-« Contacte-la ! » dit Lucius en lui emprisonnant la mâchoire dans sa main.

-« Je peux pas…. Ça ne marche pas ! »

-« J'oubliais ce détail…. On ne peux pas faire de magie dans ceci » dit Lucius en lui montrant sa chevalière « En tout cas, on ne peux pas en faire sans, ici. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'avais prévu cette possibilité. On va donc lui faire sentir à quel point tu as besoin d'elle…. Pauvre, pauvre Mme Potter, vous allez souffrir ! »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il enfonça une dague jusqu'à la garde dans le flan d'Ann, loupant de peu son estomac. Cette dernière hurla et s'effondra. Lucius laissa le couteau dans la plaie.

-« Voyons combien de temps elle met maintenant ! » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le poêle « J'espère qu'elle est rapide, je ne suis pas patient ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le soleil était couché depuis peu de temps quand Poudlard fut envahi d'individu ayant depuis longtemps terminés leur scolarité. Tous se frayaient un chemin jusque dans le bâtiment.

-« IL nous a attaqué, et le soleil n'est pas totalement couché ! » s'écria Mme Rosmetta « Nous ne pouvions plus partir, les Cheminettes ont vite été débordées…. Vous étiez notre seul espoir »

-« Calmez-vous. Minerva, conduisez ces personnes dans la Grande Salle et faîtes-leur servir du thé »

-« Bien…. Tout le monde, suivez-moi »

-« Bon…. Il attaque plus tôt que je ne le pensais » dit Dumbledore « Y'a-t-il eu des morts ? »

-« Il y avait plein de corps dans la rue » répondit quelqu'un « Ils visaient au hasard »

-« Ils auraient pu tous nous tuer » s'indigna une femme.

-« J'ai vu des Vampires, et il y avait des hurlements de loups-garous »

-« S'ils ne l'ont pas fait c'est bien pour une raison » dit Dumbledore « Ils s'échauffaient…. Je suis désolé de devoir vous dire ça, mais vous n'êtes pas plus en sécurité ici. Voldemort va nous attaquer d'ici peu de temps…. Les Directeurs de Maison, je veux que chaque volontaire descende s'il est prêt au combat. Quand aux autres, je veux qu'ils prennent leurs ordres auprès de Mme Pomfresh pour préparer l'hôpital…. Je veux savoir qui fait quoi, quel est son niveau, et qu'on organise des rotations »

-« Oui »

-« En quoi pouvons-nous être utile ? » demanda un adulte.

-« Vous irez avec des élèves formés, vous sillonnerez les couloirs pour être sûr qu'ils n'entrent pas par une porte dérobée. Il ne faut pas qu'on soit pris à revers…. »

-« Mais avant vous allez tous me montrer vos avant-bras ! » dit Harry, l'air plus décidé que jamais, provoquant l'indignation « J'en ai rien à faire de vos jérémiades, si ça ne vous plait pas, la porte est par là. Dumbledore l'a dit, ils peuvent nous prendre à revers, et on ne mettra pas un élèves en danger avec une personne dont on ignore tout »

-« Voilà le Veritasserum » dit Severus en arrivant.

-« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

-« Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, de quoi avez-vous peur ? » demanda Rogue.

-« Voilà mes bras ! » dit l'homme de chez Honeyduck, le marchant de sucrerie « Donnez-moi vôtre potion ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Il te reste encore du sang ? » demanda Pansy, buvant tranquillement un vers d'eau devant Ann.

-« Où est Lucius ? » demanda difficilement Ann, sa mâchoire la faisant souffrir, mais moins que sa blessure qui saignait à chaque respiration.

-« Il te manque…. A moi aussi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va revenir. Le Maître l'attendait pour des explications. Il ne peut pas rester trop longtemps ici, il se ferait remarquer…. A moins que je ne tue Drago, se serait plus simple, il n'y en aurait plus qu'1 ! »

-« Pansy »

-« Quoi chéri ? »

-« Rêve pas ! » répondit Drago « Lave-toi les mains, on a une réunion avec Rogue. Ça a commencé ! »

-« Dommage…. Enfin, ta copine Ombre, elle n'est pas très futée. Elle n'arrive même pas à sentir que tu as besoin d'elle, alors qu'elle se promène partout dans le château….. » dit Pansy en enlevant le couteau « Que c'est bête, tu vas encore te vider de ton sang. J'espère que tu seras encore là demain matin, j'aimerais que Lucius puisse encore jouer avec toi, ça le met de si bonne humeur ! »

-« Grouille ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

La nuit fut courte, mais sans danger. Voldemort voulait sans doute prendre son temps, avant d'être sûr de gagner. La disparition d'Ann inquiétait Dumbledore, mais les choses devaient se dérouler de manière tragique parfois, pour que tout se passe comme prévu.

En ce lundi matin, la Grande Salle avait était transformée en partie en hôpital, pour que les blessés soient rapidement soignés, le cas échéants. Des vivres avaient été amenés dans les Salles Communes pour que les plus jeunes puissent se nourrir sans en sortir. Quand aux plus anciens, Pomfresh devait les forcer à prendre des forces.

Dumbledore avait envoyé des groupes d'élèves avec quelques adultes aux points d'entrées secondaires du collège. Des sortilèges avaient étaient placés sur chaque fenêtre ou porte donnant à l'extérieur, et les passages secrets avaient été momentanément scellés. Tandis que devant la porte d'entrée de l'école, une barricade de fortune, construite avec des tables et des bureaux, permettait aux futurs combattants d'être éparpillés afin d'avoir une plus grande plage de manœuvre.

Les élèves de la 1ère à la 3ème années avaient été priés de rester dans leurs salles communes, ainsi que les 4ème années qui ne pensaient pas pouvoir réussir à aider. Les plus âgés, qui ne se sentaient pas capables de combattre, devaient protéger et surveiller les plus jeunes, aidés de 2 Elfes de Maisons pour permettre la communication. Quand aux autres, ils étaient répartis selon leur âge, leurs connaissances et leur motivation. Mais aucun élève de 4ème n'était admis dans la bataille, à moins de réussir un Patronus, tout comme pour les plus âgés.

Au matin, alors que le soleil se levait d'après le plafond magique de la Grande Salle, les observateurs externes virent arriver des nuages noirs flottant très bas, à peine plus haut que les arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

-« Il cache le soleil pour permettre à ses Vampires d'attaquer » dit Dumbledore alors que les rangs étaient serrés devant l'entrée de Poudlard.

-« Il va lancer les Détraqueurs avant les Vampires » dit Harry, de la vapeur sortant de sa bouche « N'ayez pas peur de lancer ce sort »

-« Minerva, faîtes sceller tous les points d'accès, c'est ici que se déroulera la Bataille. Intégrez-les aux rotations »

-« D'accord »

-« Comment vous vous sentez, Harry ? »

-« Ça me démange de les renvoyer chez eux ! » dit Harry, serrant sa baguette.

-« Sorciers, à mon commandement, vous lancerez le Spero Patronum. Et seulement à mon commandement. Chacun à ses morceaux de chocolat »

-« OUI ! »

-« Alors concentrez-vous sur des souvenirs heureux ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ann était toujours suspendue par les poignets, mais son sang avait fini de couler. Son corps s'était reconstruit de lui-même, et sa santé allait mieux. Cependant, une forte fièvre liée à l'infection de son sang par la lame, ajoutée à la déshydratation, faisait qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à se tenir debout.

Elle n'entendait rien, elle savait que l'attaque avait dû commencer ou du moins qu'elle était sur le point de commencer. Mais aucun indice n'était venu à elle pour la renseigner, pour lui dire qu'elle avait encore le temps.

Pansy Parkinson entra dans le cachot, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Quelqu'un avait du lui faire une réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié, et elle allait se défouler sur Ann. Elle prit le tisonnier et l'enfonça dans les braises ardentes, puis se dirigea vers Ann. Avant même qu'elles n'aient pu discuter, Pansy envoya un coup de poing directement sur la blessure encore sensible d'Ann. Elle continua de la rouer de coups, au ventre essentiellement. Ann essayait d'esquiver et de lui rendre la pareil avec ses pieds et ses genoux, mais elle n'avait pas le dessus.

Peu à peu la personne devant elle changea, redevenant celui qu'Ann redoutait le plus : Lucius Malefoy. Par un étrange procédé, alors que les sorties avaient dû être bloquée, Lucius avait réussi à revenir. Sans aucun doute pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il l'attrapa par la gorge, l'étranglant. Et une lueur de folie mélangée à du sadisme fit comprendre à Ann qu'il irait jusqu'au bout pour que Ombre apparaisse. Jusqu'au bout de l'horreur et de la cruauté.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Professeur ! » dit Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledore « Ann, elle est en danger, je le sens »

-« Nous avons besoin de toi, Harry » dit Dumbledore, en posant une main sur son épaule « Et personne ne sait où elle se trouve »

-« Vous avez interrogé les Serpentards ? Malefoy ? »

-« Bien sûr…. Mais nous avons du travail, là. A mon ordre, vous lancerez les Patronus….. Maintenant ! »

Harry était bloqué. Son cœur lui disait d'aller au secours d'Ann, mais sa raison lui disait de protéger le plus grand nombre…. Il se détesta sur le champ, mais lança quand même son Patronus. Une petite pensée agréable lui traversa l'esprit quand il entendit quelques murmures d'admiration dans la foule derrière lui.

-« Deuxième vague, à vous ! » ordonna Dumbledore, pendant que les premiers lanceurs avalaient en vitesse du chocolat.

-« Ils sont trop nombreux » s'écria quelqu'un, alors que de nombreux élèves s'écroulaient ou se recroquevillaient sur eux-mêmes.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on entendit le chant des phœnix. Fumseck et Fumerolle apparurent, traçant 2 lignes de feu devant les Détraqueurs. Tout le monde pensait que c'était absolument inutile, mais lorsque les Détraqueurs tentèrent de passer les flammes, elles prirent la couleur des Patronus et les Détraqueurs aventureux disparurent. Quand aux autres, ils restèrent en arrière un moment, avant de tenter de passer en masse au-dessus des flammes. Une grande majorité des Détraqueurs disparurent dans la barrière magique.

Les 2 phœnix survolèrent le château, entonnant des chants d'Espoir et de Félicité, pour redonner du courage et de la joie aux sorciers durement touchés. Mais les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas les seuls ennemis que Voldemort comptait dans ses rangs. Les Mangemorts essayèrent de toucher les phœnix, et ceux-ci se posèrent à l'abri d'une tour, chantant toujours pour maintenir les derniers Détraqueurs le plus loin possible.

-« Bien, tant que cette barrière restera en place, nous aurons un répit avec les Détraqueurs. Mais elle risque de décroître au fur et à mesure qu'ils disparaîtront en elle » dit Dumbledore, ne voulant pas que les réjouissances s'installent déjà « Ecoutez-moi, ceci n'est qu'une accalmie, ils réussiront à passer. Continuez de les viser, nous devons les éliminer ou en tout cas les faire fuir ! »

-« Oui ! »

C'est plus sûr d'eux et réconfortés que les élèves de Poudlard lancèrent leur Patronus. Mais les flammes n'arrêtèrent pas les autres créatures réunies par Voldemort. La pleine lune était loin depuis 1 semaine, cependant des loups-garous avançaient calmement vers les élèves, à l'affût, rampant presque sur le sol, se cachant dans les herbes hautes et les arbustes. Les professeurs les tuèrent en lançant des vols de couteaux en argent vers eux, ils envoyèrent aussi des tirs vers les Vampires, mais l'effet fut moins radical.

Les Mangemorts se mirent alors à tirer dans les rangs, qui s'éparpillèrent sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, par groupe de 2, l'un utilisant des sorts de protection, l'autre utilisant des sorts d'attaque. Rares étaient ceux qui lançaient des Avada Kedavra, même Rogue avait du mal à trouver assez de haine pour en lancer beaucoup, mais il faisait mouche à chaque coup.

Voyant le mouvement de troupes de Voldemort, certains élèves comme Ron et Hermione, partirent vers la Forêt Interdite pour leur couper le chemin des serres, tandis que Harry et quelques autres se dirigeaient vers le stade de Quidditch pour prendre des balais en vue d'une attaque aérienne. Cachés par les nuages qui permettaient aux Vampires d'être présents, ils pourraient prendre par surprise les Mangemorts. Voldemort avait vraiment beaucoup de Mangemorts dans ses rangs, mais les élèves de Poudlard avaient appris de nombreux sorts utiles.

On voyait le rouge mouvant des flammes, le vert mortel de l'Avada Kedavra, des pieux qui volaient, des sorts qui fusaient de n'importe où et surtout une épaisse fumée âcre qui piquait les yeux et rendait la visée délicate : personne ne savait plus sur qui il visait.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Cela faisait un moment que Drago n'avait pas vu son double. Il savait que son père était encore dans le château, et il se doutait qu'il préparait un sale coup, comme à son habitude. Il profita de la panique suscitée par l'arrivée du premier élève mort pour se faufiler dans les cachots. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être, mais à ses couleurs, il savait que c'était un Poufsouffle.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de la pièce secrète, il vit en sortir Pansy soutenant son père. Ce dernier avait du mal à se tenir debout et semblait saigner abondamment, mais Drago n'arriva pas à voir d'où.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Drago, voyant que son père était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-« Ta pétasse l'a presque émasculé ! » murmura Pansy, dont la voix grave trahissait sa colère sous-jacente « Je vais le confier à Crabbe, Blaise est dehors…. Il s'est fait attraper avant de pouvoir passer de l'autre côté »

-« Il faut vous soigner, Père »

-« Lâche-moi ! » dit Lucius en rejetant la main tendue par son fils « Prouve-moi, fils, que tu es un vrai Malefoy et débarrasse-toi de cette fille…. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse la retrouver, démembres-la, fais-en de la bouillie…. Mais détruis-la ! »

-« Je peux la faire brûler ? » demanda ironiquement Drago, se rendant compte qu'il risquait d'aggraver son propre cas si son père comprenait que sa langue avait fourché.

-« Oui…. Bonne idée ! » dit Lucius, une lueur de folie dans le regard « Et ramène-moi ses cendres ! »

-« T'as compris, supprime les preuves ! » dit Pansy.

Drago était consterné. Il est vrai que voir son père ainsi diminué, c'était un choc, lui qui l'avait toujours connu sur de lui, droit comme un I, manipulateur et magouilleur. Bref, le genre même de personne à toujours contrôler la situation et retombant à chaque fois sur ses pattes.

C'est prudemment qu'il ouvrit le passage vers la salle qui aurait pu porter le titre de Torture. La première chose qu'il remarqua, qu'il sentit plutôt, se fut une odeur de chair brûlée, comme si on avait trop fait cuir du jambon, mais en beaucoup moins agréable. Il remarqua alors que le poêle était renversé, les charbons presque éteints jonchant le sol.

Elle était là, par terre, les mains toujours attachées à la chaîne qui s'était brisé. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, sa peau portait des traces de coups et de brûlures très récents, et elle baignait dans son propre sang. Prudemment il s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'il la toucha, elle se recula instinctivement. Drago se précipita pour aller verrouiller le passage de l'intérieur, histoire que personne ne puisse le surprendre ou l'espionner. Il l'entendit alors sangloter.

-« Diane, c'est moi…. C'est Drago, le vrai Drago » murmura-t-il en relevant une mèche de son visage.

-« Drago ! »

Son nom tomba comme une plainte, difficilement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état, lorsqu'il tenta de la soulever, il remarqua l'angle étrange de sa jambe, et le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et de son nez à chaque respiration.

-« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je t'en pris, dit-moi ce que je dois faire » dit Drago, ayant du mal à garder une voix calme tant l'état dans lequel son père l'avait mise lui rappelait ses mauvais souvenirs « Je ferais tout, tout ce qu'il faut pour t'aider…. Pansy est occupée, dès que Rogue la voit, elle part donner un coup de mains pour se battre…. Et Crabbe est si stupide que les professeurs n'ont pas voulu de lui sur le front…. Dit-moi ce que je dois faire, je te protégerais »

-« Feu » murmura Ann « Feu »


	24. Chapitre 22 '157' : Protection

**Chapitre 22 (157) : Protection**

Drago réussit à emmener Ann jusque dans le bureau de Rogue, sans se faire voir. A peine fut-il entré dedans que Pansy et Crabbe passèrent dans le couloir, se demandant où il pouvait être. N'ayant pas le choix, il posa Ann sur le canapé et sortit les rejoindre rapidement, fermant la porte magiquement derrière lui pour que Pansy ne termine pas ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Ann était dans un piteux état : inconsciente, avec une importante hémorragie sans parler des coups et lacérations faites un peu partout. Drago avait beaucoup de sang sur lui, il avait fait très attention, mais les plaies étaient profondes et le sang coagulait trop lentement. Il se trouva un coin pour se redonner un aspect correct avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le voir couvert de sang. Il espérait qu'il irait sur le front et qu'il pourrait en parler à Rogue sans que Pansy ne se rende compte qu'il n'avait pas fait ce que son père lui avait ordonné.

Il se demandait comment il pourrait cacher autant de non-morts à son père et surtout à Voldemort. Ce dernier avait demandé après lui pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Mais son père en semblait très fier quoique par moment Drago avait plus l'impression qu'il était jaloux.

Se refaisant un visage impassible, Drago se retrouva rapidement dans le Hall. Ne trouvant Rogue nulle part, il sortit prendre ses ordres auprès du premier professeur qu'il vit. Le Professeur Flitwick lui demanda d'aider au transport des blessés, alors que ce dernier recouvrait d'un drap le corps d'un élève.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit Pansy, coincée avec Minerva McGonagall derrière une table, visant (à côté, bien sûr), les Mangemorts. Il entendit tomber des pierres, se demandant d'où elle pouvait venir, dans la purée de pois qui s'étendait devant lui.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Quels sont vos ordres, Maître ? »

-« Va avec tes hommes, Oratio. Fouilles la Forêt et trouve-moi le Sanctuaire »

-« Et ensuite »

-« Détruit-le ! »

-« Bien Maître »

-« Oh ! Oratio ? »

-« Oui Maître ? »

-« Si tu trouves ton fils…. Ramène-le avec toi, fais-en un des nôtres. Et s'il refuse…. Tue-le »

-« Avec plaisir Maître ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry avait pris une dizaine d'élèves avec lui, ouvrant les placards aux vieux balais et leur en donnant un chacun. Il en profita pour leur rappeler le sortilège qu'ils allaient utilisés afin de créer un rocher. Il leur rappela de bien faire attention, car les Détraqueurs étaient toujours présents, et qu'il valait mieux retourner à Poudlard que de mourir en voulant faire le héros.

Une fois l'escadron formé, ils s'envolèrent tous pour se camoufler dans le nuage. Harry faisait des allers-retours entre la protection du nuage et les élèves, leur indiquant jusqu'où aller pour garder la protection contre des Détraqueurs.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Pendant ce temps là, des Mangemorts s'étaient enfoncé dans les bois, tentant de rejoindre les serres à couverts. Les Centaures, qui, en temps normal, ne seraient pas intervenus, étaient rassemblés en masse autour du Sanctuaire. Quand à Ron, Hermione, Neville et Marco, ainsi que quelques élèves courageux, ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans les bois, le don de Neville les y aida grandement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords du Sanctuaire, de nombreux Centaures étaient à terre, morts, tandis que les Mangemorts entraient petit à petit dans l'édifice.

-« On s'en occupe ! » dit Marco, en regardant Neville et les autres élèves.

-« Ouais, empêchez-les de détruire les parents de Harry » répondit Neville.

-« Hermione ? »

-« J'ai ma collection de fioles » dit Hermione, la peur perceptible dans sa voix « Faudra bien qu'on fasse un jour notre baptême du feu »

-« Allez-y, on vous couvre ! » dit Marco, lançant des sortilèges de désarmements.

Neville enfonça profondément ses pieds dans le sol boueux et se concentra. Bientôt, une lueur verte se dégagea de lui et les plantes autour de lui se mirent à onduler. Il était prêt à en découdre, le premier Mangemort à l'apercevoir se retrouva emprisonner par des fougères qui libérèrent leurs spores toxiques, le tuant sur le coup.

Mais Neville était seul, Marco était en face à face avec le cauchemar de sa vie : son père. Les sortilèges échangés étaient intenses et mortels. Une lueur de rage luisait dans les yeux de Marco, et sur son visage on pouvait lire la haine profonde qu'il éprouvait pour son père.

Les Centaures et Neville se battaient vaillamment contre les Mangemorts, ne se rendant pas compte de la confrontation père/fils non loin d'eux.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Tu les vois ? »

-« Chut Ron » dit Hermione.

-¤ _Marre_ ¤ grogna Ron transformé en tigre.

-¤ _Au moins là, on sera silencieux. Utilise ton flair pour suivre leur trace, je garde l'œil ouvert_ ¤

-¤ _Par-là_ ¤

-¤ _Au moins, on sait qu'ils ignorent où ils sont !_ ¤

-¤ _Ouais, ben n'oublie pas qu'on ignore ce qu'il y a derrière ces portes_ ¤ dit Ron.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Melle Chang ! » dit Dumbledore « Pouvez-vous faire partir ce nuage ? »

-« Je vais faire de mon mieux Professeur » dit Cho.

-« Je te couvre ! » dit Cédric.

Cho se concentra au maximum, ses cheveux se mirent à voleter dans tous les sens alors qu'il n'y avait pas un seul brin de vent. Elle éleva ses 2 bras, les faisant se rejoindre au-dessus de sa tête, joignant les mains. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et ouvrit les yeux. Un rayon blanc quitta son être et se dirigea vers le nuage. Lorsqu'il le toucha, un vortex se créa, tournoyant sur lui-même, engloutissant peu à peu le nuage et la fumée. Par endroit le ciel se dégagea, faisant fuir les Vampires sous les Ténèbres du feuillage de la Forêt Interdite.

La vue se dégagea peu à peu et le soleil redonna du courage aux élèves. Quand aux Détraqueurs, nombreux étaient repartis d'où ils étaient venus, et les autres, ils avaient disparus.

-« Vas-y, Cho, tu vas y arriver ! » lança Cédric en stupéfixant un Vampire qui se désintégra lorsqu'un rayon de soleil passa sur lui.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Ann était toujours inconsciente, et des paillettes lumineuses commençaient déjà à sortir d'elle, comme si elle n'avait plus assez de force magique pour rester sous cette forme. Elles formèrent une longue procession, comme des fourmis, et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée quasiment éteinte. En entrant en contact avec les braises, les paillettes le firent repartir et la chaleur du foyer devenait de plus en plus intense.

D'autres paillettes s'occupèrent de transporter le corps d'Ann, mais elles n'étaient pas assez fortes pour l'emmener rapidement à la cheminée. Doucement mais sûrement, le corps d'Ann avança, malgré les obstacles, vers le brasier qui, à l'échelle d'une fourmi, était à des kilomètres.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Ron, où sommes-nous ? » demanda Hermione, redevenue humaine.

-« J'en sais rien…. Ca me semble étrange qu'ils soient allés aussi loin, pourtant j'étais sûr de l'odeur »

-« Ron, regarde ! »

Ron releva la tête et eu un vertige. Au-dessus de lui, tout autour de lui, il n'y avait que des escaliers et des portes. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'à y regarder de plus prêt, ils étaient les pieds au plafond. (1)

-« J'ai déjà vu un truc dans ce genre. Je ne sais plus si c'est une lithographie ou une peinture » dit Hermione « En tout cas, c'est un labyrinthe très élaborée »

-« Un labyrinthe ? » demanda Ron « Et j'ai aucun repère visuel pour en sortir »

-« Chut ! » dit Hermione en l'attirant à l'ombre d'un autre escalier « Regarde »

-« Des Mangemorts » chuchota Ron.

-« Nous sommes déjà venus ici. Il serait logique que pour un cœur pur, le chemin soit facile, mais si un cœur sombre entre en même temps, le chemin se complique. Augmenter la difficulté, pour éviter la réussite de l'être mauvais »

-« On est mal barré » dit Ron « Et en plus, on a des Mangemorts aux trousses »

-« Nous avons un avantage sur eux »

-« Ah ouais ? Lequel ? »

-« On peut voler »

-« On les suit »

-« J'allais te le proposer »

-« Qui est là ! » demanda une voix « Attrapons-les ! »

-« Par ici » dit Ron en entraînant Hermione derrière une porte, évitant des sortilèges lancés par les Mangemorts « Je crois qu'on va éviter de les suivre de trop prêt »

-« Le problème est qu'il n'y a aucune logique entre les salles et les escaliers »

-« QUOI ? »

-« C'est presque comme la salle sur demande » commença Hermione « Tu rentres dans une pièce par tel escalier, tu ressors par la même porte et tu es à un autre escalier…. »

-« Donc ils finiront par arriver ici »

-« Oui, en théorie. Il suffit qu'ils ouvrent et ferment une seule porte assez de fois pour finir sur celle-là. A moins qu'il n'y ait aucune logique de répartition porte/escalier, ou qu'il y ait plusieurs séries portes/escaliers et que nous soyons sur des séries différentes »

-« Il vaut mieux les attendre ou les poursuivre ? » demanda Ron, qui sentait déjà un mal de tête arriver si elle se décidait à approfondir l'explication.

-« On n'a le temps de rien faire, de l'une comme de l'autre de tes possibilités » dit Hermione « Il peut se passer des heures avant que l'on ne sorte d'ici, si on arrive à en ressortir »

-« Alors on les affronte » dit Ron « Mais comment ? »

-« Le seul passage se trouve au niveau des escaliers » dit Hermione « C'est le seul endroit par lequel ils devront automatiquement passer s'ils veulent accéder à une autre salle »

-« Pourquoi ils ne font pas comme nous ? »

-« Ron ? Tu oublies qu'ils doivent avoir une mission. On est juste un petit problème en plus » dit Hermione « Nous, on peut les attendre en embuscade, mais eux, ils n'ont pas le temps. Et peux importe ce qu'ils cherchent, s'ils le trouvent ils devront aussi retrouver la sortie…. Evidemment, je préférerais qu'on les ait arrêté avant qu'ils n'arrivent à leur but »

-« Bon, je reste là, toi tu visites cette pièce et tu me parles à voix haute. Si tu t'arrêtes, je saurais que tu as un problème. D'accord ? »

-« Oui, mais je te parle de quoi ? »

-« Décrit-moi la pièce »

-« Ron ! Franchement, ça se voit qu'on est dans une serre ou un jardin. Ou en tout cas une pièce avec de la végétation »

-« Elle est dangereuse cette végétation ? » demanda Ron, toujours à l'affût dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-« Elle n'a pas l'air. Sauf si ces plantes ont eu une modification de leur fonction…. »

Hermione continua de faire le tour de la pièce, de taille plutôt petite, et sans autre porte apparente. Elle avait fait subir un Alohomora sur tous les murs, pour en être sûre, et les avait même tâtés pour confirmer sa théorie. Le plan de Ron n'était pas trop mauvais, sauf s'ils se retrouvaient pris au piège. Elle lui récita donc la liste des plantes qu'elle reconnut, lui donnant des détails sur leurs fonctions, rôles ou utilisations.

De l'autre côté, Ron faisait son possible pour ne pas s'endormir. Lorsque Hermione récitait ses cours, il trouvait à cela un côté soporifique qui était plus que dérangeant à l'heure actuelle. Evidemment, il avait toujours fait face, réussissant à cacher des bâillements.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Neville ne contrôlait plus ses pouvoirs. Ses pouvoirs le contrôlaient. Une aura verte l'entourait et ses cheveux ressemblaient à de l'herbe tandis que sa tenue de sorcier était remplacé par un assortiment de feuilles et de racines. Des ronces, des racines ainsi que des lianes serpentaient entre ciel et terre, attrapant toute menace au passage. Les Centaures s'étaient repliés lorsqu'ils avaient vu qu'un plus grand danger arrivait. Mais les Mangemorts, certain que l'enfant Longdubat ne pouvait leur faire de mal, s'était mis à lui tirer dessus, pour le tuer. Les plantes avaient pris les coups à sa place, et à l'heure actuelle aucun Mangemort n'était libre. Tous étaient en train de faiblir, étouffer et s'intoxiquer dans les filets mortels lançaient par Neville.

La forêt grondait, les arbres craquaient et le Sanctuaire était lui aussi attaqué par du lierre et des ronces. Au moins personne n'y entrerait, mais Ron et Hermione auraient besoin d'en sortir.

De son côté, Marco avait du mal à combattre son père. Malgré le fait qu'il détestait cet homme, c'était quand même son père, et il avait du mal à viser juste et à prononcer correctement le sortilège mortel. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du mage noir, qui s'amusait de voir le jeune sorcier tant hésiter et remettre des années de haine farouche en question, pour une simple formalité génétique.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Ils s'en sortent bien, Maître » dit un Mangemort.

-« Alors sortez-vous en mieux qu'eux ! » dit Voldemort « Se ne sont que des élèves et quelques adultes mollassons, vous devriez pouvoir vous en débarrasser facilement. Visez le château, que ses pierres s'écroulent sur eux, et ces volatiles insipides ! »

-« Bien Maître »

-« Et tuez-moi cette asiatique ! » dit Voldemort « Si je dois m'en occuper moi-même, vous le regretterez ! »

-« Oui Maître ! »

Voldemort avait fait apparaître un trône et observait la Bataille, assis tranquillement dessus, Nagini, son fidèle serpent, ondulait autour de ses pieds.

-« Incapables ! » siffla Voldemort.

Il ne lui restait plus tellement de Mangemorts aguerris, et les jeunes recrus avaient tendance à le craindre et le respecter nettement moins que ses fidèles Mangemorts. Il regrettait le temps où tous se tournaient vers lui avec cette peur dans le regard. Il adorait ce parfum de crainte, et il ne la sentait pas du côté de Poudlard. Non, ce qu'il sentait, c'était de la détermination…. Maudit Dumbledore !

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

L'adrénaline aidant, les élèves ne se rendirent pas compte que quelque chose clochait. Mais Dumbledore si. Quand à Rogue, il pestait intérieurement…. Ce qu'il manquait, après déjà quelques heures de combats, c'était la Cavalerie ou plus précisément l'Escadrille d'Aurors qui aurait dû arriver depuis bien longtemps.

Ce que personne ne savait, ou ne pouvait savoir, c'est que Voldemort avait lancé une autre attaque, à la même heure, en plein centre du Chemin de Traverse. Il l'avait fait précisément pour occuper les Aurors, pour éviter d'être pris entre 2 fronts, le cas échéant. Et comme Poudlard était bien protégée, il en voulait encore plus à Dumbledore de ne pas lui offrir cette victoire bien méritée.

Mais ses jeunes recrues n'étaient pas si mal après tout, il voyait déjà un groupe fondre sur Cho Chang, poignards et baguettes au point. Plus que quelques mètres avant qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre, le groupe fonçait, perdant peu à peu des membres. L'un d'eux lança son poignard sur Cho, avant d'être arrêté par un sortilège d'entraves. Mais Voldemort venait de marquer un point : Cho Chang était touché, et plutôt sévèrement.

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient désorientés. Une des leurs venait d'être presque égorgée par un poignard, les nuages revenaient, les Vampires aussi. Ragaillardis, les Mangemorts lancèrent un barrage de sortilèges mortels pour empêcher qu'elle soit évacuée. C'était sans compter sur l'un des phœnix, qui se posa à côté d'elle pour pleurer sur la blessure. Mais Cho avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, et même si l'intervention de Fumseck arriva à point nommé, elle était inconsciente. Cédric la transporta, protégé par d'autres Poufsouffle, jusqu'à l'intérieur.

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry et sa bande atterrirent derrière les barricades.

-« C'est grave ? » demanda Harry.

-« Elle a été touchée à une artère. Fumseck est intervenu à temps »

-« Il est où ? »

-« Il a voleté jusqu'à l'intérieur, je pense qu'il va pleurer pour aider à soigner les élèves »

-« Vous avez prévenus le Ministère ? »

-« Evidemment » dit Dumbledore « Mais quelque chose doit les empêcher d'arriver »

-« Attention ! » dit Harry en se jetant sur Dumbledore.

L'instant d'après un morceau de tour s'écraser à l'emplacement où ils se tenaient.

-« Ça devient dangereux ici ! » dit Harry.

-« Ils forcent la Protection de l'école » dit Dumbledore « Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Voldemort ne venait pas directement, mais il ne veut pas qu'on puisse être en sécurité à l'intérieur…. »

-« Mais Ann… Ombre, elle a refait la protection ? »

-« Disons que le système a une défaillance » dit Dumbledore « On peut faire s'écrouler le château, même si on ne pourra pas y entrer…. Mais si nous sommes dessous, il y aura des morts »

-« Je comprend…. C'est assez stupide comme erreur »

-« A la base non, le travail d'érosion est ralenti, mais il doit continuer d'exister. C'est le rythme de la vie, on ne peut pas aller contre »

-« Vous avez des nouvelles d'Ann ? »

-« Personne ne l'a vu, désolé » dit Dumbledore « Tu te doutes bien qu'elle n'est pas morte »

-« Pour le moment, uniquement » dit Harry, maussade « J'en ai assez de cette incertitude. Je vais au stade, si Voldemort me veut, il me suivra ! »

Avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, il s'envola vers son destin.

-« Bonne chance, Harry. Bonne chance »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Personne n'avait fait attention à elle dans la Salle Commune, ils faisaient surtout attention à ne pas dire ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait attirer le courroux des élèves plus âgés, enfin, surtout de ceux qui n'étaient pas pour la victoire de Poudlard. Et si elle, elle avait trouvé à redire, elle aurait eu de gros problème. Elle avait donc réussi à s'éclipser, sans se faire voir. C'est comme ça qu'elle les avait vu : Drago et Ann, entrant dans le bureau de Rogue. A voir leurs états, celui d'Ann devait être alarmant, Drago étant encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

Mais elle savait, elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il faisait ce qu'elle désirait : désobéir. Cela serait si bon de désobéir, de faire quelque chose contre son père et contre Lui. Penser à Lui était quelque chose qu'elle se refusait de faire, ne pouvant contrôler les frissons glacés qui lui parcouraient le dos, à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Lui.

Lorsqu'elle le vit ressortir et se débarbouiller, elle sut qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort si jamais on l'apprenait. Mais elle sut aussi qu'elle ne survivrait pas sans lui, et qu'elle devrait donc terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Estelle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, elle le vénérait. Ce qu'il disait était parole d'évangile, et l'évangile venait de faire un virage à 180° quand à ses propos.

Elle patienta donc le temps que le couloir retrouve son silence. Elle vérifia à plusieurs reprises que personne ne venait dans sa direction et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle pensait qu'un Alohomora suffirait, mais Drago avait mieux scellé la porte qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle dut la crocheter à l'ancienne ou à la moldue. Si son père l'apprenait…. Elle préféra ignorer cette idée, ne voulant pas penser à la correction qui s'en suivrait.

Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et cela fit plus de bruit qu'elle ne l'aurait crû, mais elle pénétra enfin dans le bureau de Rogue. Il y faisait une chaleur telle qu'avant même d'entrer dans la pièce elle était en nage. Le brasier était si chaud qu'elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Avant d'être repérée, elle referma la porte derrière elle, se brûlant sévèrement la main sur la poignée qu'elle n'avait pas trouvée si chaude depuis le couloir. Pensant d'abord à elle, à sa sécurité, elle se lança un sortilège de gèle-flamme, qui lui provoqua une envie atroce de rire, à cause des chatouillis qu'il provoquait.

Ann n'était plus sur le canapé, enfin, plus totalement. Elle était en partie sur le sol, et en partie sur le canapé. Estelle sut que Drago ne l'aurait jamais mise comme ça, là. C'était certain. Et elle savait aussi que lorsqu'il était parti, les flammes n'étaient pas si intenses. Elle resta un moment indécise, ne souffrant plus de la chaleur, mais circonspecte sur la situation. Elle dut rester immobile un bon moment, car les paillettes qui avaient allumé le feu réapparurent.

-« Qu'est-ce que… ? » dit-elle, provoquant le repli des paillettes « Non, attendez, je suis venue vous aider »

Elle avait dit ça sans savoir pourquoi, mais les paillettes semblèrent discuter entre elles. Elles lui faisaient penser à des noiraudes, sauf que là, ce n'était pas des boules de suie mais des paillettes de magie. Une forme émergea du tas de paillette, ou alors les paillettes formèrent une image en partant du corps d'Ann, car elles lui indiquèrent le feu.

-« Le feu ? » s'étonna-t-elle « Je ne comprends pas…. Ann…. Le feu…. Ann dans le feu ? »

Elle n'en revenait pas, elles lui demandaient de l'aider à mettre Ann dans le feu. Ses idées sur la droiture de Drago s'effritèrent : était-ce lui qui avait mis ses paillettes pour brûler le corps et faire disparaître la preuve ultime du meurtre ? Non, elle se refusait à y croire. Et pourtant, s'il restait une preuve, mettre en avant le professeur Rogue, avec son passé, était quelque chose que son propre père aurait pu faire : tuer quelqu'un et se débarrasser d'un autre par la même occasion.

Les paillettes reprirent leur travail, ne trouvant pas en Estelle une main secourable. Mais cela n'avançait pas vite. C'est alors qu'elle comprit d'où venaient les paillettes. Elle se précipita auprès d'Ann, voyant en sortir d'autres par les plaies. Et elle comprit : Ann + Feu régénération. Ombre n'était pas la personne que son père voulait qu'elle trouve. Ann était cette personne, Ann, l'épouse de Harry, la Fille du Phoenix. Elle n'en revenait pas !

Se serait si simple de détruire la vie de son père, de détruire cette chose, de le détruire Lui. Il suffisait, il lui suffisait d'aider Ann. Décidée, retrouvant foi en Drago, elle attrapa les jambes d'Ann et la tira aussi rapidement qu'elle put vers le foyer. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir plus de force, un corps sans vie, c'était lourd quand même. Elle raccourci prodigieusement la durée de travail des paillettes, en amenant Ann juste devant le feu. Aidée des paillettes, elle la fit rouler dans les braises avant de casser tout le mobilier qu'elle put trouver. La seule chose qu'elle se refusa à mettre au feu, c'était les livres du professeur, elle se doutait qu'il risquerait de le lui faire chèrement payer s'il apprenait que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Elle s'assit en face de la cheminée, observant ce qui allait se passer. Elle se sentait apaisée, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle venait de changer sa destinée. Cela l'angoissait un peu, mais beaucoup moins que de continuer à jouer la petite fille modèle, la fifille à son papa….

La robe d'Ann disparut en peu de temps, la laissant nue, léchée par les flammes. En voyant que les plaies se refermaient, Estelle comprit qu'elle avait eu raison de faire confiance aux paillettes. Elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas trop traînée à agir, l'échec des projets de son père et de ses projets à Lui en dépendait, cela pouvait en dépendre à la seconde près.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Où ils sont ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » répondit Ron, se réveillant brutalement « T'es où ? »

-« Là ! » dit Hermione.

-« Je ne te vois pas ! »

-« Suis ma voix »

-« On n'a pas le temps ! » maugréa Ron, refermant la porte à la volée, en partant à la recherche d'Hermione « T'es où ? »

-« Ici ! » dit Hermione.

-« T'avais pas dit que la pièce était petite ? »

-« Elle ne l'es plus » répondit Hermione « Je te vois ! »

-« Ben moi pas ! »

-« C'est normal ! » dit une voix franchement plus caverneuse.

Ron eu un frisson glacé dans le dos, il n'avait pas senti le danger arriver, et il était là, face à lui, tenant fermement Hermione contre lui, une lame contre sa gorge. Ron serra les poings, mais il se doutait que l'autre ne devait pas être loin. Il ne l'entendit pas, il ne le vit pas, il sentit son contact, froid comme la mort. Il comprit : des hybrides, mi-humains, mi-vampires…. Des buveurs de sang, charognards et cannibales. Il n'en avait vu que dans les livres de Charlie, et il savait que la seule arme mortelle n'était pas en sa possession.

A peine sentit-il une pression autour de son corps que ce dernier réagit instinctivement, reprenant les enchaînements appris avec Ambre. D'abord se défaire de l'étreinte, ensuite donner le plus de coups blessants à son adversaire tout en se fatiguant le moins possible. Les petits sauts, les petites phrases blessantes étaient à éviter, il fallait surtout respirer, crier s'il le faut lors d'un coup, pour expulser l'air et renouveler son énergie.

Il ne voyait plus Hermione, il n'entendait plus rien, seul son adversaire comptait, seul son espace vital comptait. Il savait qu'il avait tord, qu'il devait sauver Hermione, mais il ne pourrait rien faire s'il était mort, il ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Et pourtant, il avait rudement envie de passer au-dessus de la marre avec cet énorme nénuphar, d'arriver sur Hermione et de décapiter cette chose.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Hermione, voyant que son assaillant lui avait déjà prélevé une grande partie de son sang, faisant 2 minuscules plaies bien sanglantes sur sa jugulaire. Elle était presque inconsciente, mais elle essayait quand même de se défaire de sa prise, ce qui le rassura. Mais le déconcentra aussi et il se retrouva projeté dans la marre. Dégoulinant, alourdi par ses vêtements humides, il reprit le combat.

Il n'avait pas remarqué le long cimeterre dans sa main droite ni l'aura bleue l'entourant. Ses yeux étaient totalement bleu nuit, et les assaillants furent surpris du brusque changement qui venait de s'opérer devant eux. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu redéfinir les dangers, Ron avait tranché la tête du premier Hybride, en faisant de la poussière, et il se dirigeait déjà vers le second Hybride, qui mit rapidement Hermione entre eux. Mais Ron visa la gorge, la lame passant au travers d'Hermione sans la blesser, mais tranchant la gorge de son ennemi. Il resta un instant à l'affût du moindre mouvement, puis il tomba à genoux, reprenant son souffle, reprenant ses esprits. Il ne remarqua pas que la fleur de nénuphar redevenait l'écrin de la lame magique, de SA lame magique. La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était Hermione. Hermione blanche comme la mort, Hermione presque aussi froide que la mort.

A cette vision, cauchemardesque, une seule solution s'offrait à lui : sortir. Sortir le plus vite possible, passer à travers le labyrinthe coûte que coûte. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras, la souleva comme si elle était une plume, et décida de transplaner par les réseaux magiques. Mais il fut bloqué. Il pesta et tenta de mieux se concentrer, mais rien ni faisait.

Hermione devenait de plus en plus un poids mort, elle avait perdu tellement de sang qu'il ne savait pas si son cerveau survivrait, ni si elle y survivrait. Il voyait la porte entrouverte, les escaliers et les milliers de possibilités pour ressortir du labyrinthe. Il se décida à la reposer au sol, et fouilla dans sa cape, lui demandant pardon en même temps pour le manque de douceur dont il faisait preuve. Mais le temps jouait contre lui, et la douceur lui ferait perdre de précieuses secondes.

Il trouva enfin la mallette médicale qu'elle gardait avec elle. Il savait qu'il y avait des risques de rejet, il savait qu'il y avait des compatibilités, mais il ne savait pas s'ils étaient compatibles sur ce plan-là. Seulement, voilà, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait la stabiliser avant de la transporter, lui donner quelques minutes en plus le temps de trouver une solution.

Si les rôles étaient échangés, il était sûr qu'elle aurait déjà trouvé la réponse. Mais voilà, elle gisait inconsciente à ses pieds, et sa vie reposait sur son intelligence à lui. Elle reposait sur pas grand-chose !

Il sortit les aiguilles, le petit tuyau et les lacets de caoutchouc. Il nettoya abondamment les plaies au cou, et les sutura. Ça ne valait pas la peine si elle devenait une hybride à son tour…. Il chercha une veine dans son bras, puis dans celui d'Hermione, trouva ses cibles, il noua les lacets autour de leurs biceps, serra pour faire saillir la veine, relia les 2 aiguilles par le petit tube, enfonça une aiguille dans le bras d'Hermione, puis une dans le sien, et pria pour que ça marche. Il desserra son lacet, et il sentit son fluide de vie partir. Partir dans le corps d'Hermione. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, lui serrant la main.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Harry ressentit sa présence avant de l'entendre. Voldemort l'avait suivi, laissant le reste des élèves à ses sbires.

-« Enfin, on se retrouve ! »

-« Et se sera la dernière fois ! »

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Estelle se débrouilla pour fermer un maximum le foyer, construisant un cocon de pierre pour que la chaleur reparte sur Ann. Elle gardait une ouverture pour ajouter du bois, et pour la voir. Alors qu'elle venait recharger le feu, elle ne trouva plus Ann. Affolé, elle ne remarqua pas de suite le petit oisillon au cœur même du foyer. Mais lorsqu'il chanta, elle le vit enfin.

-« Un phœnix…. Le feu de la régénération, comme le phœnix » s'émerveilla-t-elle « Il faut que tu grandisses petit phœnix, et que tu voles vers la liberté. Il le faut, je t'en pris »

Pour seule réponse, le petit phœnix ouvrit grand le bec.

-« Tu as faim ? Oui ?... Mais où je vais pouvoir trouver de la nourriture moi ! » dit-elle « Les araignées, tu aimes ? »

Estelle chercha partout dans le bureau de Rogue, tout produit organique qui pourrait nourrir le phœnix. Elle trouva des salamandres, des tritons, des araignées, des souris, ainsi que de nombreuses graines. Elle en voulu à son professeur de ne pas avoir mieux étiqueter ses bocaux, car à cause de la chaleur, leurs étiquettes étaient illisibles. Elle croisa les doigts à chaque nouvel ingrédient.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

A l'infirmerie, on ne chômait pas. De nombreux élèves donnaient un coup de main à Pomfresh, qui contrôlait tout d'une poigne de fer.

Ginny faisait partie des volontaires soignants. Ses frères avaient tous insistés pour qu'elle ne sorte pas du bâtiment et qu'elle ne soit pas confrontée à la Guerre. Elle avait pesté, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot, au sujet de sa sécurité, avec 7 frères ultra-protecteurs. Et puis, ce n'étaient vraiment pas le moment de faire une crise d'enfant gâtée. Elle combattait elle aussi, à retard, mais elle combattait quand même. Elle avait recouvert le corps de Lee Jordan d'un drap blanc, cachant son visage…. La mort l'avait fauché au plus bel âge, et à chaque nouvelle entrée, elle regardait les nouveaux blessés jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il n'y ait pas de membres de sa famille. Hélène aussi était là, et cela la rassurait un peu. Il y avait un visage familier qui ne serait pas à jamais figé dans la mort.

Elle voyait Alex qui préparait des potions, sous les ordres de Pomfresh. George n'avait pas voulu qu'elle risque sa vie et celle du bébé. Elle avait obéi à regret elle aussi, mais elle cherchait désespérément à se rendre utile. Entre 2 potions, elle faisait le tour des nouveaux blessés pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, pour savoir où ça en était…. Ginny avait fini par ne plus écouter, par ne s'occuper que de ses patients. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir…. Elle ne voulait pas apprendre que ses frères et ses amis s'étaient faits piégés dans un coin et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ramenés.

-« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Alex à un Serpentard.

-« Tu me prends pour un menteur ? » demanda celui-ci, une immense brûlure sur le corps « Tu crois vraiment que je ne mérite pas la confiance des élèves de Poudlard ? »

-« Calme-toi, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » répondit Alex, en lui posant un baume calmant « J'en ai rien à foutre de ta maison, je veux juste être certaine »

-« Désolé…. J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que des membres de ma maison puissent appuyer une telle cruauté »

-« Je te crois…. Promis »

-« Merci » dit le Serpentard « Il y a un groupe qui est parti vers la forêt. Le neuneuh et le coureur…. Je sais plus leur nom, mais y'a le frère de la prof de balai »

-« Marco ! »

-« Si tu le dis…. »

-« Repose-toi, ce cataplasme va enlever la chaleur et réhydrater ta peau. Dès que tu te sentiras prêt, y'a besoin d'aide un peu partout, comme tu vois. Fais ce que tu peux faire, si tu ne peux rien faire, restes où tu es plutôt que de gêner le passage »

-« D'accord…. Et excuse-moi »

-« C'est à moi de m'excuser, tu paies assez durement ton engagement. La magie réparatrice ne pourra pas être faite avant un moment, pas tant que ce ne sera pas vraiment cicatrisé, c'est un mauvais feu qui t'a touché »

-« Je sais…. »

-« Repose-toi »

Alex quitta le Serpentard, parla quelques secondes à Pomfresh et sortit de la Grande Salle. Ginny ne remarqua son départ que lorsque Fred arriva, transporté par Sam. Une longue écorchure sur sa jambe, sa jambe de pantalon pendant lamentablement. Pomfresh cessa de donner des potions et se dirigea de suite vers lui.

-« C'est si moche que ça ? » demanda Fred en voyant la tête de l'infirmière.

-« Oui »

-« Merci pour la forme »

-« Vous avez 2 possibilités : on ampute ou on draine le sang, mais dans les 2 cas, vous perdrez l'usage de votre jambe »

-« Elle ne fonctionnera plus ? »

-« Elle ne sera plus utilisable, en effet. Avec la magie on peut faire en sorte quelle ne se nécrose pas, et qu'elle reste un appui assez solide, mais vous aurez besoin d'une canne et vous boiterez » dit Pomfresh « Si on ampute, on fait de bonnes atèles maintenant, elles pourront vous permettre une meilleure autonomie »

-« On n'ampute pas » dit Fred « Or de question qu'on me retire ma jambe »

-« Je vous laisse en parler »

-« Fred ? »

-« Non Sam. Je peux vivre en boitillant, je ne veux pas devenir coureur, je veux créer des farces. Je préfère garder ma jambe, même si elle reste raide »

-« Elle peut se nécroser » dit Sam « Il faudra te l'amputer si ça arrive »

-« Avec un bon sort, ça ira. A quoi ça servirait d'avoir la magie sinon ? »

-« Mme Pomfresh ? »

-« Oui »

-« On peut drainer, et si il change d'avis, amputer »

-« Bien sûr »

-« Je ne changerais pas d'avis, c'est ma jambe » dit Fred « On draine »

-« Ça va faire mal »

-« Et vous croyez que ça fait quoi, là ? »

-« Ça fera encore plus mal ! »

-« Tant pis, je garde ma jambe »

-« Si vous voulez…. Je vais devoir vous placer en sommeil contrôlé, pour commencer le drainage » dit Pomfresh « Il faut enlever le sang souillé »

-« On y va, et le plus tôt sera la mieux » dit Fred.

Sam savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, pas avant qu'il n'ait vraiment souffert. La souffrance avant l'humiliation…. Elle pouvait le comprendre : à quoi ça servait d'avoir la magie si on devait perdre un membre ? Mais quand même…. Elle espérait qu'il survivrait, qu'il mettrait sa fierté de côté, qu'il la laisserait être encore proche de lui. Elle savait que les mois à venir serait difficile, très difficile, et qu'elle devrait tenir bon, pour leur couple…. Mais lui, tiendrait-il le coup après ça ?

Il avait voulu la sauver, elle aurait dû se prendre ce sort mortel. Mais il lui avait bondi dessus. Le sort ne l'avait pas directement touché, sinon elle l'aurait perdu. Mais en le frôlant, il avait tué sa jambe…. Elle remerciait quand même le ciel qu'il ait été lancé par un débutant, un Mangemort aguerri aurait visé le cœur, car il aurait pressenti l'action de Fred, et il l'aurait arrêté sur le coup, il l'aurait privé de sa vie…. Merlin qu'elle détestait la guerre ! Qu'elle détestait les Mangemorts !

Elle s'écarta de Fred et chercha sa sœur. Elle savait que George était encore dehors, non pas qu'il était mieux planqué qu'eux deux, non. Juste qu'il était derrière une autre barricade. Ginny lui dit qu'elle était sortie, alors Sam partit rapidement vers l'appartement. Elle entendit de suite le boucan dans la petite bibliothèque.

-« Tu cherches quoi ? »

-« Un livre » répondit presque hargneusement Alex, à quatre pattes, envoyant valser tous les livres qui n'étaient pas celui qu'elle cherchait.

-« Hermione ne va pas apprécier »

-« Je m'en fous royalement ! »

-« Je peux t'aider » répondit doucement Sam, sachant que quand sa jumelle était dans cet état, il valait mieux la jouer finement.

-« Je sais que je l'ai vu, il y a 2 jours…. Il était dans cette bibliothèque »

-« Tu ne l'as pas monté dans la nôtre ? »

-« J'ai déjà vérifié »

-« Tu cherches quoi exactement ? »

-« Invocations ancestrales » répondit Alex.

-« Tu as cherché sur le présentoir ? » demanda Sam, voyant le livre ouvert sur un pupitre.

-« Rahhh ! Il n'était pas là quand je suis entrée » répondit-elle « Nanou, Nanou si c'était une blague, elle n'est pas drôle »

Elle parlait à quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. Mais cela ne faisait pas d'importance. Si les choses se passaient comme elles devaient se passer, elles parleraient souvent à une personne absente….

-« Tu veux invoquer quoi ? »

-« Force et courage » répondit Alex en lisant la page ouverte « Il l'affronte »

-« Voldemort ? »

-« Non, l'autre »

-« Oh ! Il nous faut quoi ? »

-« Quatre-épices, bougies blanches, poudre de feuilles de houx, sang séché et broyé de Lion Arctique. Où on va trouver ça ? »

-« Dans la petite boite, je suppose » répondit Sam en prenant un coffret en bois, posé sur la table.

-« Je te jure que ça n'y était pas quand je suis arrivée »

-« Je te crois…. Calme-toi, sinon on va foirer l'invocation. Il faut autre chose ? »

-« Une photo et des cheveux du réceptacle » répondit Alex « Et du sel, du sable et de la gomme arabique pour le cercle »

-« Je vais chercher tout ça, calme-toi, respire…. J'ai déjà eu assez de mauvaises nouvelles aujourd'hui, je ne voudrais pas que tu me lâche maintenant »

Cela refroidit Alex aussi efficacement qu'une cuiller de Sauce Glacioso. Elle rangea rapidement la pièce, et déplaça les objets encombrants pour pouvoir se faire de la place. Sam revint avec un petit chaudron, qui contenait tout ce qui était demandé et qui n'était pas dans la boite. Elles enlevèrent le tapis, et tracèrent sur le sol 3 grands cercles concentriques : 1 de sel, un de gomme et un de sable et elles terminèrent en traçant un 4ème cercle avec la lame d'un Atamé.

Sam posa le chaudron au centre, émietta la bougie, ajouta les ingrédients en poudre ainsi que les cheveux et une photo de Marco. Le chaudron fit fondre le tout rapidement et elles obtinrent une pâte à l'odeur peu agréable. Elles créèrent une figurine qui représentait Marco, s'entaillèrent un doigt et déposèrent chacune une goutte de sang à l'emplacement supposé de son cœur. Puis elle firent disparaître le matériel et placèrent la figurine au centre des cercles.

-« Tu es prête ? »

-« Et toi ? »

-« On n'a pas le choix »

-« Ensemble »

-« Oui »

-« En ce jour et pour cette seule heure, que cet être, symbolisé au centre de ces cercles, soit investi de la Force de ses sœurs et du Courage du Lion » répétèrent-elles 7 fois.

Elles se sentirent vidées de leurs forces, et s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Dans le Sanctuaire, la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. Les 2 jeunes gens étaient inconscients, ce qui était sans doute mieux, car ils subissaient leur avant dernière métamorphose. Leur désir de protection de l'autre, ainsi que leur amour et le combat qu'ils venaient de gagner, avaient débloqué la dernière porte vers leur transformation en Aigle Royal. Personne n'aurait crû qu'il fallait autant d'effort pour un banal aigle royal, mais personne n'aurait pu imaginer la créature, les créatures qui apparurent dans le Sanctuaire. Elles n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec un aigle, à part peut-être leur tête. Elles semblaient faites de pétrole ou d'huile sombre en combustion, de fumée allant du gris au noir et aussi de glace et de la neige. Leurs yeux étaient aussi rouges que de la braise, ce qui tranchait avec le blanc immaculé de leur tête. Ils ressemblaient, mais vaguement surtout dans leur taille, à des phœnix. Mais ça n'en étaient pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ces 2 créatures, comme les êtres humains qu'elles étaient à la base, étaient inconscients. Mais pas mort. Seulement, avec l'énergie que cette transformation venait de leur demander, Ron et Hermione étaient plus que jamais sur le point de perdre la vie.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Alors, on ne vient pas m'embrasser ? » demanda narquoisement Voldemort « Non… Oh, je suis peiné »

-« Vous n'avez pas de cœur » répondit Harry « Vous ne pouvez pas être peiné »

-« C'est vrai. Où avais-je la tête ? »

-« Ça suffit ! » répondit hargneusement Harry « Finissons-en, vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué pour jouer la comédie »

-« Tu trouves ?... Soit »

Voldemort lança un Avada Kedavra sur Harry, mais celui-ci l'esquiva bien que de justesse.

-« Allons Harry, concentre-toi, on dirait que tu as la tête ailleurs »

-« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! »

-« Mais c'est ce que je fais…. Tu ne veux pas avoir une belle mort ? » demanda Voldemort « Bon, si tu y tiens, je peux vraiment mettre ta tête ailleurs que sur tes épaules…. Allons, laisse-toi tuer tranquillement. On ne sent rien »

-« C'est pas mon heure » répondit Harry en lui lançant plusieurs couteaux.

-« Ah ! Tu vas me le payer, sale bâtard ! »

-« Ne me comparez pas à vous ! » lança Harry en changeant de place.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Dans la forêt, Marco n'était plus lui-même, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Son père, par contre, le voyait clairement. Et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui paniqua devant la lueur déterminée dans l'œil de son fils.

-« Tu ne nous feras plus jamais de mal » dit Marco, d'une voix froide et caverneuse.

-« Parce que vous croyez qu'une petite invocation de rien du tout va me faire peur ? » demanda Oratio « Tes sœurs y laisseront leur vie ! »

-« AHHHH !!!! »

Marco s'était lancé sur son père, sa baguette avait disparu, et il s'en foutait comme de sa première potion. Quand il le frappa, il sentit les os du crâne qui se fracturaient sous la force de l'impact. Il frappa, frappa et frappa encore. Le sang giclait, les membres de son adversaire volaient dans tous les sens, ayant perdu la baguette qui aurait pu être sa dernière et seule protection face à cet ouragan de haine et de colère.

Marco aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps, si l'invocation n'avait pas une petite faille. Ses sœurs avaient demandé de l'aide pour « cette seule heure », et à ce moment-là, l'heure était presque terminée. Mais Oratio Callisto était déjà mort depuis quelques minutes quand Marco retrouva ses esprits.

Quand il vit son père, qu'il sentit la douleur dans ses mains, et qu'il remarqua le sang qui le recouvrait, sa sensibilité naturelle revint au galop. Il se sentit défaillir régurgita son dernier repas, avec beaucoup de suc gastrique, au pied d'un arbre. Il continua de vomir pendant de longues minutes, même si plus rien ne sortait. Il trouva enfin la force de se relever, tremblant comme une feuille, s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche. Et il s'évanouit.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Le temps pressait, Harry était en plein combat contre Voldemort, et ce dernier était tout disposé à le tuer sur le champ, s'il arrivait à le garder assez longtemps dans sa ligne de mire. Mais Ann n'était pas en état de le protéger, pas en état d'être elle simplement, car dans le brasier infernal, se tenait un beau et majestueux phœnix qui n'avait pas encore les forces nécessaires à son envol. Estelle était désespérée et assoiffée par les efforts qu'elle venait de fournir. Et alors qu'elle tombait à genoux, pleurant de colère contre elle-même et son inutilité, le phœnix brilla comme un soleil et disparut, emportant tout le feu avec lui.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Loin de Poudlard, à Londres, la bataille faisait rage elle aussi, au Chemin de Traverse : loups, vampires et autres morts-vivants donnaient du fil à retordre aux membres du Ministère et aux Aurors. A cause d'eux, ce qu'il pouvait se passait à Poudlard ne relevait que de Poudlard…. Chaque combattant savait qu'au même moment la bataille faisait rage au Collège de Magie, mais ils ne pouvaient laisser d'innocents sorciers périrent à cause de leur envie de combattre contre Voldemort en personne. Et puis, beaucoup espérait que Dumbledore mais surtout Harry Potter, le célèbre Survivant, seraient assez forts pour le battre.

Harry l'avait fait une fois déjà, tous pensaient que s'il n'y arrivait pas cette fois, c'est qu'il ne méritait pas d'être qui il est…. Parfois, on se rattache à ce qu'on a, même à sa mauvaise fois, quand on est à deux cheveux de la mort !

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

Hermione s'était enfin réveillée et avait repris son état habituel. Elle se rappela qu'ils devaient absolument trouver une sortie, elle transporta Ron jusque dans les escaliers avec un Mobili Corpus et se rendit compte que la seule sortie possible était tout en haut des escaliers, là où la lumière traversait ce qui semblait être une verrière. Mais à y regarder de plus prêt, le même effet d'optique arrivait depuis le plus bas point visuel qu'elle pouvait avoir.

-« Haut ou bas ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle s'approcha de l'espace vide au centre de tous ces escaliers enchevêtrés et sortit une Mornille de sa poche. Elle la laissa tomber attendant l'écho de son contact avec le sol. Elle compta : 1, 2, 3, 4, …, 10 secondes, mais aucun son. C'est alors que la pièce repassa devant ses yeux, venant cette fois d'en haut.

-« Illogique » dit-elle.

-« Quoi ? » murmura Ron.

-« Tu es réveillé ?... Attend, ne te relèves pas trop vite, tu as perdu beaucoup d'énergie »

-« Toi aussi » dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-« Mais moi, je suis pleine de ton sang »

-« C'est quoi qui est illogique ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-« Si tu me promets de ne pas bouger pendant quelques temps, je te promet de fermer les yeux sur cette pauvre tentative pour changer de sujet »

-« De toute façon, je n'irais pas loin dans ce labyrinthe » dit Ron « Je me demande où ça en est dehors »

-« Moi aussi…. Mes mains me picotent drôlement »

-« Ah, tu me rassures, je croyais avoir un problème »

-« Ne plaisantes pas Ron ! »

-« Ecoute, pour le moment, on est bloqué là. Alors, c'est quoi ton illogisme ? »

-« J'ai jeté une pièce dans l'espace vide au centre des escaliers. Et elle repasse devant moi, venant d'en haut. C'est comme si le haut devenait le bas, le bas le haut…. Sans pour autant qu'on interchange les 2 points »

-« Alors la sortie est au milieu de ces 2 points »

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'ai rien dit »

-« Si, tu as dit que la sortie était au milieu des 2 points…. Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? »

-« J'en sais rien moi, c'est toi le cerveau » répondit Ron, ne voulant et ne pouvant pas expliquer comment était sorti cette phrase.

-« Faut qu'on essaie »

-« Qu'on essaie quoi ? De se jeter dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'on passe la porte ? » demanda Ron « Sans moi »

-« Allez, vient. Dis-toi que c'est comme un piquet, sans le balai »

-« Je préfèrerais avec le balai »

-« On n'a pas le choix. Je te signale qu'on est coincé ici. Qu'on est pris au piège, et que toute personne voulant nous aider sera elle aussi prise au piège »

-« Et on fait quoi si on s'écrase au sol ? »

-« On espère que se sera pas trop dur ! » répondit Hermione, plus décidée à battre l'illogisme de la situation que de s'inquiéter pour ce qui adviendra si Ron n'avait pas raison.

-« C'est haut »

-« Allez, on court et on saute dans le vide » dit Hermione.

-« Tu deviens cinglée, j'aurais pas dû te donner mon sang »

-« Ecoute, ma logique s'embrouille, essayons ton instinct. Ann disait que c'était une grande force »

-« Tu en parles déjà au passé » répondit platement Ron « La mort programmée, c'est pas une idée géniale, si tu veux mon avis »

-« Arrêtes de parler ! »

Hermione attrapa la main de Ron et l'entraîna avec elle dans sa chute dans le vide, sans élastique, sans garantie de réussite. Et alors qu'elle entendait le cri de Ron à côté d'elle, le doute l'empli, elle ferma les yeux et sentit qu'elle se brisait sous le choc de l'impact.

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

-« Je vais enfin te tuer, misérable sot » dit Voldemort, sa voix chargée de toute la colère accumulée contre Harry « Avada Kedavra ! »

Le rayon fila droit sur Harry, a une vitesse telle qu'il ne pourrait l'esquiver avec sa cheville cassée. En une fraction de seconde, il vit sa vie défiler devant lui. Et sa dernière pensée fut pour Ann.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à sentir le souffle froid de la mort, il sentit la chaleur de l'enfer avant de recevoir quelque chose de lourd, quelque peu volumineux et encore un peu chaud, la chaleur ayant disparu. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour attendre la mort et qu'il entendit un son de désespoir.

Il ne saura jamais si ce son venait de Voldemort ou de lui-même, alors qu'Ann gisait sans vie dans ses bras, que Voldemort disparaissait en transplanant, sachant qu'il perdrait après la protection qu'Ann venait de laisser à son époux. Et alors que le goût du sel envahissait sa bouche, à cause des larmes de chagrins. Et alors que des bulles colorées s'échappaient du corps d'Ann, traçant vers divers points, ce dernier s'embrasait et disparaissait sans brûler Harry. Sans le brûler alors qu'il tenait ce corps tant chérit, ce corps qui disparaissait en cendres.

_(1) Cette pièce du Sanctuaire, ce labyrinthe en 3D, est en fait une image qui me revient, de portes et d'escaliers s'entremêlant, niant l'existence même de le Gravité. Si vous avez vu « Tomb Raider – Le berceau de la Vie », lorsque Lara est dans la grotte et qu'elle essaie d'échapper au méchant, ils se croisent, décroisent et passent par des chemins sans pour autant être dans le même sens gravitationnel (pieds en bas, tête en haut). C'est un peu le principe de ces escaliers._

**O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O**

FIN de la partie 2B et donc de la PARTIE 2 !

Et pour l'heure, fin de cette histoire, tout simplement ! Donnez-moi envie de l'écrire!


End file.
